A Modern Myth
by Kissed by the Pixies
Summary: Love can be found in the oddest of places and even in the darkest of times. Draco Malfoy and Elia Barros are an unexpected duo at Hogwarts. Draco being from a high born bloodline and notorious Slytherin prince, all while Elia is a muggleborn Hufflepuff student. Draco knows it's dangerous to be around her, but how long before his secret is out? *Eventual smut*
1. This Time

It was her fourth year that Elia realized she was in quite the mess at Hogwarts. It was at that point in time that her life would take a dark turn as would everyone else's. Her time at Hogwarts had become her most favorite time, she adored her house and as well as the few friends she had made throughout the years. However from the very beginning she had been followed whether she knew it or not. Grey eyes were always locked on her whether the Malfoy boy wished to admit it or not. Draco had always denied his growing feelings for the girl, to the point that he became frustrated and targeted her with his aggression.

In the beginning when he learned of her heritage as it would be easy to find out especially in his family, Draco would call her a mudblood and ridicule her. Elia hated it, his words would upset her as she didn't understand his hate or hate at all towards muggleborns.

The golden trio took her under their wing when Hermione received the same slander from young Draco, the two girls sharing their frustration. Despite Harry, Ron, and Hermione being different houses from Elia, they did their best to converse and be good friends. As they grew older, Draco's hate toward Elia grew but so did his feelings. He hardly ever spoke with Elia but when he did, he was always cold to her for he did not know how to express his feelings. Slytherins were said to be cut throat but Elia refused to believe that, or of any stereotype about the houses. She wished to get to know Draco more and each effort she made to know him, the more Draco would fall for her… And the more he'd grow bitter about his feelings.

Although, Elia wished to eradicate his prejudice and understand him. In her three years at Hogwarts, she mainly avoided Draco's negativity as that's what the trio advised her to do. However in her third year, Elia decided she would put an end to his cold demeanor in the one way she knew couldn't beat her. By fighting negativity with positivity, Elia heavily believed in kindness, love, and happiness into being the key to anything. She refused to let his bitter attitude drive her away so she sought out his friendship at the very least.

Draco found it amusing of her at first but quickly wanted her to stop as it wasn't helping to quench the fire inside of him when she would sit next to him in class, speak with him in the halls, or during supper. It would surprise many of their peers, the kind bubbly Elia Barros eager to be around the cold Draco Malfoy. They were complete opposites, Draco being a high born pure blood wizard all while Elia was muggleborn.

Fortunately yet unfortunately for Draco, Elia began to give him the silent treatment after his ordeal in the previous year after he was injured by Buckbeak. He knew Elia adored animals and all magical creatures, so much so that she could not forgive him for his involvement in getting rid of Buckbeak and Hagrid's suspension. Elia was angered that he deliberately provoked the hippogriff and got Hagrid in trouble. She blew up when Draco tried shaking it off and gain more attention for himself after his injury, specifically gaining more attention from Pansy Parkinson. Elia's face flared in anger when she witnessed Pansy stroking his injured arm all while he boasted about his experience.

Later that day, when Draco spoke a bit to Elia in class, he was astonished to see her not responding. He was used to her warm attitude and conversations that it struck him that she was ignoring him. This angered him to the point that he pulled her aside when she was headed to her dormitories at night.

* * *

" _What stunt are you pulling, Barros?" He hissed, looking down at her as she was pressed against the wall and he gripped her arm tightly._

 _He had never seen Elia angry before, and he immediately regretted it._

 _She pushed him away from her with a strength they both never knew she had. Her face formed in utter anger that it scared Draco. Her tone only made it worse._

 _"Piss off Malfoy!" She shouted, then she started to chuckle to herself "I could take the derogatory terms and the ridicule for a bit, heck I even started to like you a bit. I thought to myself, 'Draco Malfoy isn't all what they say.' but boy am I dead wrong!"_

 _Draco could hardly say anything._

 _"That incident in Hagrid's class really takes the cake! I've just had about enough of your banter and your attitude. I begged you to let it go, you know I love animals yet you still did it."_

 _Elia's voice broke, she was going to cry. Her tears felt hot._

 _"He's going to get executed because of you! Because you couldn't listen and learn respect! Because you always sought to bring out the bad!"_

 _Elia wipes her eye, "I'm done trying to be your friend, Draco Malfoy."_

 _When she began walking away is when Draco realized his wrong for a moment._

 _"Elia get back here!"_

 _She continued walking._

 _"Elia!"_

* * *

That moment still replays in his head sometimes, to this day in their fourth year that Elia still doesn't speak to him despite her knowledge from Harry that Buckbeak is alive. Though, Elia couldn't stay mad forever but she could. She doesn't entirely ignore Draco, but she certainly doesn't act friendly as she has in the past. Draco's stubbornness holds him back from making amends and making it a little more with her.

He never thought he'd run into her outside of Hogwarts yet there she stood above him. On the railing above, Elia walked happily with the Weasley family, the Diggory's, Harry, and Hermione. Everyone was completely decorated in the colours of the rival teams yet Elia just held a little flag. She was never a fan of sports, that he knew. But Elia would do her best to support other's interests. Yet she was right there, it felt like such a long period of time since Draco had last seen Elia it made his eyes sore. He was surprised to see her there out of all places.

Elia had been invited to the Quidditch World Cup by her good friend Cedric Diggory who she had known since she first arrived at Hogwarts. He was older than her, but always looked after the sweet girl. Elia practically looked at Cedric as an older brother. Amos Diggory adored Elia, wishing that his son Cedric would sweep the girl off her feet. She had also been invited by the trio so she was happy that they'd all be together at the game. Molly Weasley adored her as well, wanting another daughter after she got to know Elia throughout the years. Even going so far as to knitting her very own sweater for Christmas.

Elia had met up with the whole lot of the Weasley family including Hermione and Harry. Despite Amos sometimes egging on that Elia marry into his family, in fact Cedric didn't have any romantic feelings for the girl as Draco. Cedric has watched Elia grow throughout the years and they were best friends. If she wasn't visiting the Weasley's home during breaks, she was at the Diggory home to see Cedric and his father. He saw Elia as his little sister and as one of the truest members of the Hufflepuff house.

Seeing Elia as his younger sister, he'd notice more the way boys would act around her. Watching their ogling eyes wandering over Elia or some comments he'd hear, it wasn't something he'd like her to experience of the perverse nature of some boys. Not that he'd severely interfere in her love life as it's entirely up to Elia whether she wishes to pursue, but most of the time Elia is so naive to such things that Cedric feels the need to be aware of these things for her.

Elia indeed is beautiful, no one could deny that. Cedric didn't like seeing the way some boys eyed her even if she wasn't looking. But he was looking, and if the rumors were true about Draco, then Elia was in for a lot of trouble.

That trouble began to start when Draco passed with his father below the group walking to the arena.

"Blimey Dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked in astonishment as he reached up the stairs with everyone else trailing behind.

"Well put it this way," A voice said, "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Lucius Malfoy was clean cut, walking with his cane and his son who was practically the spitting image of him trailing behind him. Elia felt cold and uncomfortable in the moment as she spotted Draco from the corner of her eye, for it had been a while since she last spoke to him. He chuckled at his father's remark. Elia never expected to see him outside of school.

The two looked at each other for a moment and soaked in what they looked out outside of school. Draco wore a dark suit similar to his father, Elia had never seen Lucius Malfoy before but only heard things about him. One main point that stood out to her was that he was a strong believer in pureblood supremacy and opposed muggleborns as did Draco. She felt a chill as this realization sank into her that this was the man that influenced this boy to think such horrible things, about her and people like her.

She stood by Cedric, the Hufflepuff prefect who practically acted as her brother. In all honesty, Elia and Cedric could pass for it if they wanted to. Draco felt a glare form on his face as he saw Harry beside her as well.

The Malfoy boy felt uneasy as he glanced up at the Hufflepuff girl, secretly hoping that she wouldn't face his father's wrath about her lineage. But he indeed missed the sight of her, even if he didn't want to believe it. Elia wore a long grey blue dress of chiffon with a fluffy skirt that bounced around her ankles when she walked. It had splotches of black as a pattern with five small buttons over top her breasts. Over the dress, she had on a black shawl so she wouldn't get too cold. Her wavy dark hair with the front strands pinned back as usual in her golden clip.

Draco looked away as best as he could and continued to walk with his father, adding "Father and I are in the Minister's box! By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

Elia gasped with a flinch when she witnessed the end of Lucius' cane hit Draco's torso.

"Don't boast, Draco!" He said.

They both looked up at the group, Draco spotting Elia's worried eyes. Lucius caught a glimpse as well.

"There's no need with these people." says Lucius, eyeing the group. Elia felt uneasy, wondering if Lucius could spot that she was a muggleborn. Harry pulls her and the rest of the group away from the sight of the Malfoys but Lucius' cane slams down on the railing before Harry, making Elia jump.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" Lucius said, "While you can."

He gives a stiff smile at him before removing his cane's end, which Elia noticed had a snake's head, off of Harry's sleeve.

She took Harry's arm into her hands, inspecting it.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" She asked, concerned.

Harry was caught off with Elia's sudden touch, he began to feel nervous. He shook his head.

"N-no! I'm fine."

They all reach their seats and soon everyone was having a blast. Elia never understood people's interest in sports even something as magical as Quiddich. Even in the muggle world, she wasn't a fan of sports. But she mostly enjoyed the way everyone having fun at the game, cheering on their team. Elia was amazed by the display and the fireworks, being muggleborn and despite being a witch this long, she was always blown away with what the wizarding world had to offer. She especially laughed at Ron's praise over the Quidditch seeker, Viktor Krum.

This continued in their tent with the Weasley's.

"He's more than just an athlete!" Ron said, "He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny adds with a smile.

Elia sat in her bunk laughing, then the boys started singing about Ron's 'infatuation' with Viktor Krum.

Suddenly they heard screams and shouts outside.

"What's going on out there?" Elia asked.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on."

One of the Weasley twins laughs while they continue to hit Ron with the pillows until Arthur Weasley then stormed in.

"Stop! Stop it!" Arthur shouts, breaking them apart. He looked angry but shaken. The boys quickly saw that he was serious and froze. Elia stood to her feet and walked over.

"It's not the Irish…" He says, turning to Ginny and grabbing her "We've got to get out of here now."

Elia's heart raced as everyone and herself got out of the tent. As they were outside, she saw everyone running all over the place screaming.

"Get back to the portkey everybody and stick together!" Arthur shouted, "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!"

The twins grab a hold of Ginny immediately as their father urges everyone to run.

"Wait! Where's Cedric?! Amos?!" Elia cries out in a panic, looking around frantically. But she receives no response as Arthur pulls out his wand to fight off whatever is attacking. Hermione pulls Elia away, running. She looked around, hoping to spot the two but then she realizes Harry was far behind staring off in shock.

"Harry!" Elia yells out, he looks over at her and runs towards them. They group together but were being pushed everywhere by the panicking crowds. They soon were separated from Harry, Elia screamed for him, for Cedric and Amos. Although the World Cup never did end well as the Death Eaters plundered through the game, destroying everything in sight. Eventually Harry was found on the grounds by the Ministry.

Now a new year at Hogwarts had begun.

It was also the year for the Triwizard Tournament and for names to be put in the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Soon enough Pansy Parkinson nagged at Draco in the train heading to Hogwarts about his relation with Elia. It was bumbling throughout the school, small rumors that Draco secretly had a crush on Elia. Draco's chest tightened but he scoffed out loud. His friends, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled in response.

"Is that what these idiots are saying huh?" Draco said, "Barros? Honestly, people should come up with better."

"But is it true?" Pansy urged with stone cold eyes.

"Out of all people, no!" He shouted, "Besides she's a filthy little mudblood and a Hufflepuff at that. You should know better."

Pansy giggled, relieved.

"Good! Let the Potter boy have at her then."

Confused, Draco asked, "Potter?"

"Of course! Haven't you heard? He's had his eyes set on her since the break."

Draco kept his composure but internally, he felt a rush. Technically, Harry was his competition if rumors were true. And if Draco knew Elia, he would have no doubt that she'd be oblivious to it all and probably would take on Harry over him. He reflected on the way he's treated her while he was sitting in his seat, glancing over at the hall hoping that Elia would be there. Compared to how he's treated her versus Harry's, Draco was beat. Sure enough he was right since the trolley witch was coming by with treats. Elia loved treats and food, she always had some and constantly shared with others. He'd have no doubt she'd be buying some right now as the cart passed.

At that point Draco understood that he needed to apologize and bring Elia back into his life. He didn't want to admit but he did miss her, the odd conversations she'd have with him, her many laughs, and her kind nature. He also didn't want to lose to Harry Potter. But one thing's for certain, his father would not like this.

Feeling around his pockets, he felt the many coins his parents gave him before leaving. He stood to his feet without so much as saying a word to anybody, even when Pansy whined as to where he was going.

Elia sat in her seat across from Cedric's with her bag out as she prepared herself for the trolley cart. Cedric laughed at her.

"Honestly you get excited for the smallest things."

Elia gave him a look, "It's not my fault! Sometimes you have to look forward to the little things in life, Cedric."

"Well slow down, the cart isn't even here yet. I bet many people right now are holding her up."

Elia sighed in frustration, then she noticed her own treats in her bag and had an idea.

"Cedric have you ever had these?" She held up a a bag and tossed it at him. He caught it and eyed it in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's candy!"

"I've never seen this before."

"Well… it's muggle candy. A common treat in my family, go on give it a try!"

Cedric pulled the bag open and popped out a candy, "What does it do?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Ced it's muggle candy, it doesn't do anything."

"Well that's no fun."

Soon enough the cart pulled by and Elia jumped out of her seat in glee.

"Ah Elia my sweet girl!" The old woman said, "What would you like today?"

"Just my usual treat for today along with an apple and red currant tart, sherbet lemons, a lollipop, and a toffee eclair."

She turned around towards Cedric, "Ced anything for you? Butterscotch or..?"

He smiled, "No I'm good, thanks Elia."

"Alright deary, that'll be one galleon and six sickles."

Elia realized she didn't have her coins on her, "Oh!"

She chuckled and turned to her bag to take out her coin pouch. Before she could even reach into the pouch, she heard a familiar voice.

"I got it and throw in some sour apples."

Elia's face fell flat as she saw Draco across from her, paying for her treats. Cedric stood behind Elia instantly.

"Draco." Elia said formally.

He handed her treats, "Needn't worry really."

"I could've paid, but thank you."

"Don't mention it." Draco eyed Cedric, "And what're you doing Diggory? You her brother or something?"

"You could say that." said Cedric, which got Draco's blood boiling a bit. He didn't know what he meant by that.

"Ced, I got this." Elia murmurs, putting her hand on his arm to which he sat down. "Why don't you go along with your friends? I'll see you when we arrive."

She knew Draco was up to something so she stepped out into the hallways with him.

"What do you want, Draco?" She asked, looking away from him at the floor as they walked down the hall.

"Just thought we should talk."

"Well I don't feel the need to."

Draco frowned, "I bought you bloody treats!"

Elia turned around to him with a cold stern face, stopping him in his tracks erruptly, "I told you I could've paid! I'm not your damn beck and call that can be bought!"

He knew he shouldn't have said that, so he composed himself and continued to follow her.

"You honestly think buying me treats can forgive you for last year's incident." She says before sliding open a door leading to her favorite trio, big smile forming on her face.

"Hello!" She chimed.

The three greeted her enthusiastically, Ron especially excited to see treats in her hands.

"I wanted to stop by and see how Harry's doing, I also got you a few things."

They eyed who was behind her.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Don't remind me Potter, I have better places to be."

Elia rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him, we'll be out of your hair soon. How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head with a small smile at her, "I'm doing okay."

"Good." She says, handing them their treats "I got everyone sherbet lemons to share and one tart specifically for Harry!"

Draco felt a pang of jealousy from Elia's words and treats.

"Well ain't he lucky!" Ron says.

Harry's smile widens, "Thank you Elia, really."

Draco could notice Harry's cheeks starting to redden, so it was true, he thought. However, it was not. Harry might had a slight attraction to Elia, a little crush but his eyes were set on a certain Ravenclaw more.

"You're too kind." Hermione said with a soft smile, holding the sherbet lemons.

"Oh! Here," She hands the lollipop to Hermione, "When we arrive, could you give that to Neville? I doubt I'll be able to see him right away when we get back."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Thank you Elia." Hermione said, taking it.

"Oh it was nothing guys, besides," Elia leans forward in a whisper "Draco bought them."

She grins and walks out with Draco behind her.

"Did you really just tell them that?"

"I did."

He groaned, "Really not worth my coins."

"Oh calm down, we still have these." She says and holds up her chocolate frog, toffee eclair, and the sour apples.

She turns to him, handing him the sour apples "Now you said you wanted to talk, you have five minutes."

"Five?!"

"Yes, a minute for each treat you bought."

"I bought six."

"The sour apples were yours, not mine."

He rolled his eyes, opening the door to one of the empty compartments on the train. Elia steps in and he closes the door behind him. They sit across from each other, it's quiet as Draco doesn't know where to start. He couldn't even believe he was doing this. Elia was in her own world, opening her toffee eclair and taking a bite. Draco enjoyed her expressions of bliss that food gives her.

"Mmm," Elia says, "The taste of coffee is always so refreshing."

She chews on her toffee, hand over her mouth as she asks "Well, go on. Clock is ticking."

Draco clears his throat, letting out the air he had trapped in his chest that he didn't even realize he had. He has his hands folded in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He said, lowly.

Elia looked surprise, "Did I just hear that right?"

He sat still, looking at her with pleading eyes for a moment. He really didn't want to say it again. Elia giggled softly, getting up to sit next to him.

"Took you long enough." She said, "You see Draco, everyone has this perspective about you. I never wanted to believe it, I actually enjoyed our little friendship… if you can call it that."

Draco felt relieved.

"In all honesty, I will say I have missed you. But I hope I can help change your attitude towards others. I hear things… about your family. Is it true?"

He gave her a blank stare, she gave him a worried one.

"Yes."

She nodded, "I understand that that's what you've been taught. And I truly hope that's not what genuinely believe, I know deep in your heart that can't be."

He scoffs, putting in a sour apple in his mouth. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you brought me here."

Draco felt like he was caught in a web, Elia seemed to know him a bit more than others cared to.

"Why else would you have apologized? Obviously you want to be my friend again."

Oh but he definitely wanted more.

"It's okay, Draco. I won't tell anyone about this. I know how much you like to keep up your reputation."

He smirked slightly, turning his candy bag towards her. She smiled and happily grabbed one.

"I'm sorry about your father. I never met him before but seeing how he treats you at the World Cup… Just promise me, you'll at least try. Try to be more open minded and less negative towards others, and me."

Elia put her hand over his knuckle on his knee, he practically jumped at the small gesture. Her warm hand against his cold one was enough to jolt sparks inside of him. He glanced away slightly to hide his growing red face.

"I know our statuses are completely different. Hufflepuff. Slytherin. Pureblood. Muggleborn. It doesn't matter to me, neither should to you. I'll prove it to you if I have to! And to others! Draco just promise me that you won't be ashamed of me. I had it with Buckbeak, I want that behind us. Prove to me that this is worth it as I will prove to you."

Her words were so pure to him. He's never met such a pure and caring soul like her, he couldn't believe a person existed such as herself. Draco's prejudice would fade. Everything his father built upon him about muggleborns would fall. In that moment he wanted to kiss her, but he refused to. Draco still fought with his own feelings, denying them like mad. As they contradicted everything he's been taught but most of all to protect his sweet Elia. His family would be brutal to her, the world would be. He is a Malfoy, a notorious high born pureblood family of wizards all while Elia was a muggleborn from a place he's never heard of. She wasn't rich, no one really knew much about her family, not even Cedric. Completely different worlds, different houses, Draco couldn't risk it.

But a little measly friendship with her couldn't hurt, he thought. He couldn't promise her anything so he kept quiet. Elia stood, defeated. He more than anything wanted her to sit back down and continue their conversation.

"Time's up. If you need anything else, I'll be with Cedric."

Hearing his name out of her mouth made him feel uneasy.

Elia smiled, "See you at school."


	2. For What It's Worth

The train soon arrived to Hogwarts and all the students made their way. Elia parted from Cedric for a moment to look for a certain someone. Her face lit up when she spotted long raven hair from afar.

"T!" Elia shouted excitedly before the two girls slammed into each other, embracing one another in a tight hug.

"There you are!" Elia exclaimed, looking up at her sister.

"I always seem to lose you once we're on the train."

Tanya Barros is Elia's older half sister, from their father's side. Their father was a Muggle, who so happened to seemingly attract two witches at separate times. Tanya was born three years prior to Elia, produced from the love between her pure blood mother Sabriel Selwyn and their shared father Abraham Barros. However Sabriel was shunned by her family, for having relations with a Muggle and creating a half blood. Tanya's mother was casted out a blood traitor, unfortunately Sabriel wished to regain her blood status and family ties. Tanya's mother stripped away her title as lover and mother, leaving Abraham to raise Tanya alone.

Their father has not seen Sabriel since, Tanya was barely half a year old and does not remember much of her mother. He was heartbroken that the mother of his beloved daughter chose her status over their small family. From then, Tanya gained an appreciation for Muggles and wizards alike due to pure blood supremacy destroying her family. She decided she wouldn't be like Sabriel, enjoying her life in the Muggle world with her Muggle father. Tanya had an overall decent childhood despite the absence of her mother and her magical abilities strengthening without wizarding guidance. After all, Abraham was a Muggle and very confused one when it came to magic.

He focused on raising Tanya for a while, then fate led him to meet another witch. A Muggle born witch in fact, named Fidelia Luna who lived in the area. She fell in love quickly with Abraham and Tanya, and the two adored her just as much. She filled the hole Sabriel left behind and became his wife a year after they met. Tanya was then blessed a year after with her best friend and sister, Elia.

Although, Abraham was an unlucky man and soon lost Fidelia too after she gave birth to their daughter Elia. Tanya was not alone and had her baby sister to grow up with. She constantly protected her and loved her so, they took care of each other. Elia was sad to have never known her mother just as Tanya, but the two had one another and their father. Tanya attended Hogwarts with Elia, however this year would be Tanya's last as she was in her final year.

On the school grounds, they were all amazed to see more visitors. A carriage rode in the sky pulled by horses, almost running over Hagrid. A ship followed after, rising above from the waters to reveal its enormous size. The students found themselves seated in their tables as headmaster Dumbledore welcomed them. His speech was cut off as Filch ran in frantically to pass whispers between him and Dumbledore. Filch ran back to the doors as Dumbledore continued.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted,"

The room felt a bit eerie as everyone let that sink in. Elia could see the excitement in some people's faces, specifically Fred and George. She looked at Cedric across from her and she could see the look in his eyes which made her worry. She saw Tanya across the room in the Slytherin table, with the same look as Cedric's. Yet she could also see everyone's concern over this tournament.

"But more of that later." Dumbledore said, "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors flew open as a group of beautiful women walked in confidently dressed in blue robes. Everyone was mesmerized, they danced up the aisle releasing butterflies their way. At the front of the room, they bowed elegantly causing an uproar of applause from everyone. Specifically the male students who majority stood to their feet. Hermione and Ginny sat awkwardly applauding as well as Elia. Tanya could be spotted giving them a cheekish look. There was one specific woman of the Beaxbaton students that just had everyone mesmerized, Fleur Delacour. Her beauty seemed to take everyone's breath away. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to have a faint silver glow to her.

They spotted a woman following behind the girls, Dumbledore kissed her hand in greeting. Madame Maxime was a tall woman, standing at 11'6 which amazed Elia.

"She's probably as tall as Hagrid!"

She proclaimed to herself but her group heard. Cedric laughed.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A group of men carrying bo staffs marched in, twirling and slamming their staffs rhythmically with their chanting. Everytime the ends of their staffs hit the floor; sparks would fly. They radiated discipline, following behind were their headmaster Igor including a student that Elia recognized from the World Cup.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron said in utter astonishment at seeing his idol walk in.

They made it to the front, ending their march with a man breathing fire that formed into a dragon. Everyone clapped, Tanya was cheering at her friend in the group while Elia was blown away.

"Wow, they reek testosterone." She muttered.

Igor and Dumbledore embraced, chuckling together. The three headmasters spoke amongst each other for a moment until Dumbledore continued.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words." He said, "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Students bumbled with curiosity and strange excitement about the tournament. Elia has no doubt the twins would be interested. She glanced at Cedric across from her who seemed so as well, giving her a twist in her stomach from worry.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch."

The roof suddenly begins to leak rain as thunder booms. Some people screech until a strange man steps through the doors, casting a spell to reseal the roof. It's silent yet again as everyone's focus is on him. What was noticeable was his mechanical eye and the way he limped on his staff.

"Who's that?" Elia muttered to Cedric.

"Alastor Moody, he's an auror. They call him Mad Eye Moody."

"Well ain't that mean."

Dumbledore greets him, Moody grumbles annoyingly about the roof then takes a swing of his flask. Mr. Crouch steps up.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The room filled with boos and shouts of disappointment. George calling out how it's all rubbish. Dumbledore steps forward.

"Silence!" He screams. Everyone fell silent. Dumbledore casts a spell over a tall box which transforms into a bright goblet of blue flames.

"The goblet of fire." He said, "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back."

His words sink in, everyone vibrating in excitement or unsettled.

"As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

* * *

Elia left her Defense Against the Dark Arts class in a rush to get away from Mad Eye. But more importantly, she wanted to confront Neville as she could see just how frightened he looked seeing the cruciatus and killing curse. She found him at the side of the stairs, staring out a window with a distraught look.

Elia walked over to Neville, placing her hand gently on his arm. He looked at her, she looked at him apologetically.

"Neville, you okay?"

He nodded, but he still looked frightened.

"Want to talk about it later?"

Before he could answer, Hermione, Harry and Ron approached them.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Professor Moody then approaches Neville and Elia, patting him on the shoulder.

"Son. You alright?"

Neville nodded.

He pulls Neville away, "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

Elia quickly grabbed Neville's wrist, stopping the pair. There was a glint of annoyance in Moody's eyes.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked.

Neville shakes his head, "I'll be fine, Elia."

She nodded and let them go. She sighed softly. The trio approached her.

"Did you see the way he looked in class? Poor Neville, looked awful. Who does that?"

"I don't know." Harry responds.

From a distance down the hall, she saw Draco walking with his group. He looked at her, saw that she was with Harry and it made his blood boil. She smiled at him, waving but he turned his head with no response. Her smile faltered and her hand fell.

Ron scoffed, "Honestly Elia, what do you even see in him?"

"He's not all that bad."

"But you know he and his family are all about pure blood supremacy." Hermione points out, "You'll get in trouble."

Elia shrugged. They rolled their eyes, she was hopeless they thought. She walked off and Harry spoke up.

"You think she fancies Draco?"

"Maybe." Hermione said.

"Does it matter really?" Ron asked.

"Of course it does!" She proclaimed, "If she and Malfoy get together, she's in for a whole lot of heartbreak!"

"She's a muggleborn too.. His family would never allow it. Besides, he hates muggleborns too. He'll only hurt her."

Ron turned to Harry, "Aye, why don't you ask out Elia instead?"

Harry became flustered, "W-what? Me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't, Ronald. Harry is already infatuated with somebody else, a little Ravenclaw right?"

Harry stuttered, "N-no! Uh, kinda… I don't even talk to Cho."

"Even more reason for you to date Elia! Before Malfoy does!"

"I.. don't even see Elia like that."

Hermione looked at with an expression that said, really?

"I don't!" Harry said, "Kinda? I don't know, I mean she is real pretty but…"

"But?" She egged on.

"I don't know, maybe a little?"

"Well that's it Harry. Ask her out, before Malfoy does and breaks her heart."

He thought about it but concluded that he couldn't. He was too nervous, and overall didn't feel all too affectionate towards Elia as he did Cho. He's hopeless as well, Ron and Hermione thought.

"Besides, if Malfoy even tries, he has go through Tanya." Ron added, shuddering at the thought of an angry Tanya.

"I'll talk to Elia soon." Hermione said, "Invite her to a study session at the library."

"But you know Elia hates studying." Harry said.

"I know but we could just talk. If anything I'll sneak her into the common room to chat. I know she misses Crookshanks."

"Didn't she sneak in last year just to cuddle Crookshanks for a few minutes?"

"That's Elia for you."

* * *

Thursday night rolled around and everyone piled into the Great Hall. Elia sat anxiously in her table with Cedric and a few of their friends waiting to hear who would be the champions of the triwizard tournament. She had heard that the twins tried to charm themselves so they may enter the tournament due to the age line Dumbledore casted so underage students wouldn't enter. Which didn't quite work out for them. She teased them about it later on.

Elia knew Cedric and Tanya had put their names in, as much as she disliked the idea. Tanya entered with Viktor Krum into the triwizard tournament, both who were extremely good friends. To the sisters' recent discovery during the summer, Tanya's long pen pal from Durmstrang was actually Viktor Krum. He and her exchanged letters often, Viktor adopting the alias, Kirk. He didn't want his Quidditch fame to affect this friendship, eventually Tanya and him became such close friends that he revealed his true identity to her shortly before he arrived at Hogwarts.

She was shocked and thought it was a joke, only to come to an understanding as to why he lied about his name. His truth was confirmed when he and her finally met at Hogwarts and they were always together mingling. Everyone began to wonder if the two were in love, even Igor began to worry as he saw his star student getting distracted. Nonetheless, the two were only best friends. Besides, Elia knew a little secret about Krum from just the way he looked at her Gryffindor friend from time to time. Additionally, Tanya practically told her everything.

"Sit down please." Dumbledore ordered, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

Dumbledore approached the goblet and it glows a red flame, a note springs out. Everyone looks on anxiously as he reads the paper and its name.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students cheer, Igor proudly embracing Viktor. Another name flies out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons students cheer as well, Fleur walks up to front. Another name springs out of the goblet, which Dumbledore catches with ease.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Cedric stands triumphantly with a smile. His peers cheer him on but only Elia claps softly as a sense of worry fills her. She had hoped he wouldn't be chosen, she had a bad feeling about the game.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the tri-wizard cup!"

Everyone applauds, but suddenly the goblet glows red once more despite there being three champions already. Another name flies out. Dumbledore takes the paper into his hand and reads it aloud.

"Harry Potter…"

The room is eerie.

"Harry Potter?"

"What?" Elia asks herself in disbelief.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry eventually walks up, clearly confuses. Dumbledore gives him the paper and murmurs in the crowd can be heard.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet." Someone calls out.

Harry left with the champions, leaving everyone wondering. The Hufflepuff table erupted with comments against Harry, claiming that he stole Cedric's spotlight.

"Stop it!" Elia snapped towards Cedric's friends. "The lot of you, how can you say that about Harry?"

"How can you side with him against Cedric?" One retorted.

"I'm not siding with anybody!" Elia said, enraged. The boy practically shrank in his seat and they avoided her gaze.

"You call yourselves his friends. Picking sides… some friends you are."

She stood to her feet and stomped off. The hallways filled with students as everyone resumed to their activities after the champions were chosen. Her head filled with many emotions, anger towards anyone that was against Harry at the moment, confusion as to how he managed to get his name in and more importantly that her best friend was chosen. Elia then hit a body while turning a corner. She said many apologies and realized it was Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Barros."

She didn't have time to defend herself nor the energy. Her glare met his eyes and she tore away from him. He realized she was upset, turning on his heel and followed her.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

Elia noticed he was alone with her in the hall that they bumped into. _Probably the only reason he's even talking_. She stopped for a moment and slowly turned to him. He faced her a few feet from her, his lean frame propped up against the wall as he eyed her. She was quiet, he chuckled.

"It's been quite the week huh, Elia?" He said with a sly smirk. Draco hardly ever said her first name, it was nice to hear from him. He only ever said it to her when it was just them too from what she noticed.

She huffed out a small laugh, "That it has been, Draco… And it's only the start of the semester."

He chuckled again, "Let's talk later then."

She smiled at him in response, running off.

Elia found herself eagerly prancing into the library towards the end of the day to meet with Hermione. She knew Hermione would be studying even though she invited Elia despite the fact Elia would only crack open a book before blabbing away. Elia didn't like to study for long periods of time, especially when the school year has just started. Hermione did promise after all to Ron and Harry that she talk to her alone about the Malfoy situation.

When Elia entered, she looked around and found the frizzy haired Gryffindor sitting by herself, beaming at the sight of the Hufflepuff girl. She grinned and walked over, greeting Hermione. From afar, she noticed a familar face as Hermione spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt 'Mione but I see a little Durmstrang star glancing at you."

Indeed Elia was right as Hermione turned slightly to find Viktor Krum a few tables away with a book in his hand. However it was obvious his attention wasn't to the book and actually towards Hermione ever so often. He sat with a stoic look on his face, but smiled at Hermione.

"Is he always here?" Elia asked.

"I don't know."

"Seems to have a fancy for you."

"Oh stop it."

"Oh come on Hermione, don't let him be the one that got away. Imagine it if you two have babies, will they go to Hogwarts or Durmstrang?"

Hermione hit her lightly on the hand and Elia giggled. What Hermione didn't catch however that Elia did, was Tanya from the back of the library seemingly to be exchanging enchanted notes across the room to Viktor. She smirked, planning to ask her later on it.

"But speaking of fancies…" Hermione suggests, "Seems like you might be a bit smitten with a certain Slytherin."

Elia reddens slightly, "Draco?"

"So it's true then?"

Elia hesitates, thinking on it.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"I don't know!" Elia says, "Wait, shouldn't we be studying?!"

"In this case, this is more important to talk about than studying!" Hermione says, giving Elia a serious look "Elia if you love him-"

"Like him."

"Either way," Hermione adds, "You're going to be in a lot of trouble… It's not worth it Elia, you know it. He and the whole lot of his family are known to be pure blood fanatics."

"It's different Hermione, he's different with me."

Hermione gives her a look.

"Okay it's getting there but hear me out. Draco is different with me anyways… It's not his fault he thinks that way, it's those fanatics like you said that instill these judgements about people like us onto him."

"But he's such a little-"

"I know I know." Elia said, "Even last year's stunt that he pulled with Buckbeak had me hating him. But he actually apologized."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Malfoy? Apologizing?"

Elia nodded.

Hermione sighed, "Elia just be careful. Draco will hurt you."

As much as Elia didn't want to hear it, she knew it would be true. They both came from different worlds, houses and blood. And the bigger concern to her was if Malfoy even felt the same.

"He just needs a little push."

Elia then added, "You think he likes me?"

Hermione shrugged but even she could see it despite his denial. Hermione just wished it weren't that way because she thought Elia deserved better. She didn't want to see her get hurt when she has to deal with the judgement they get for being muggleborn. Hermione knew it'd be an impossible battle. Though Elia was stubborn and passionate, maybe she'd be lucky.

Elia left after her study session with Hermione ended, but her words stuck to her about Draco. It did concern her, if he did return her feelings then there was no doubt in her mind there would be obstacles. His family wouldn't allow it and that's what scared her. What a coincidence, she thought as she ran into the devil himself and his gang. However the Slytherin has been trying to find her, hearing a while ago from Tanya in the common room how'd she be heading to the library. Somewhere where Tanya was, one would find Elia.

"Ah Barros," Draco said, reaching into his pocket "Since your little Cedric became champion, I'm sure you'd like to wear one of these in his honor."

He handed her a pin, displaying Cedric's face on a bright yellow background saying 'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION'.

Elia arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me? The real Hogwarts champion?"

"Gets better, press on it."

Elia did as he said and the pin changed to a green background of Harry's face with the words 'POTTER STINKS'. Elia looked horrified, causing Crabbe and Goyle to laugh. She threw it back at him in disgust.

"Draco, that's so rude! Did you make these?!"

"Why, are you impressed?"

His friends laughed harder.

"Aw, think we upset the little badger, Draco." Crabbe said.

"Aw. The badger can't handle a bite from the snake?"

"Badgers eat snakes and all alike."

They stared at her for a moment, unable to say anything to refute that.

Goyle stood close to her intimidatingly.

"Watch yourself, Mudblood."

Before she could say anything, a spell hit his body and he fell to the floor. They stared in disbelief and Elia spun around and found Tanya stomping over with a fuming face and her wand raised. The boys helped him up, shocked.

"What the hell, Barros?"

"Wait till Snape hears about this!"

"So what? Tell him, then get our house points reduced because you forget I am in the same house as you idiots!" Tanya said back.

They sputtered, attempting to say something back.

"T, let's go." Elia said desperately trying to not get her into trouble. She dragged her away but Draco was very adamant at giving Elia the pin, handing it to her.

Tanya saw what it said, getting mad again.

"Colloshoo!"

She pointed at the three and their shoes were stuck to the ground. They couldn't move as they panicked.

"Barros! Get us out!" Draco demanded.

"Figure it out! Besides, if you made these pins, I'm sure a little hex will be nothing to get out of."

They struggled to get out, Elia looked at the pin angrily.

"T, do the thing."

She nodded and Elia threw the pin in the air. Tanya waved her wand at it, the pin exploding into bits of nothing. Draco looked on in shock. Little did Elia know was the reason that Draco wanted her to have it was because he had inserted a note in the back of the pin for her to see, asking her to meet him by the lake during supper. He would surely have to apologize again later.


	3. Living A Lie

The next morning, Elia woke early to get ready for her classes. Her roommates were talking amongst one another as they dressed themselves. Elia yawned, getting up from her warm bed and greeting her roommates a good morning.

She finished getting ready, robes on and her brown curls neatly pinned on the back of her head with her usual golden clip. She headed out of the common room and towards breakfast.

She ran into familiar faces, usually finding her sister and Cedric greeting them first thing in the morning. She waved at the trio in their table and said hello to some of the teachers.

Everything seemed normal until she saw a few people wearing the same badges Draco and his friends showed her the day before. As the day progressed, practically everyone was wearing it. Specifically Slytherin and her own house were proudly wearing them.

"Can you believe them?" She said in disbelief to Tanya later in the day while they walked around the yard outside. Everyone was mingling and walking in the halls with the pins flashing.

"Even my own house are wearing them..."

"Same here." Tanya said, "But what did you expect? My house has been butting heads with Gryffindor, Harry is a Gryffindor."

"What does that make of my house?"

"Ass kissers to Cedric."

Elia then spotted Cedric sitting happily in the center of the yard, laughing away with his friends. The badges were in his face, all his friends wore them yet he didn't say a word. He joked around with them and didn't notice Elia's shocked face. She marched off with Tanya, planning to give Cedric a piece of her mind later including a little Slytherin that started it.

She and Tanya passed by Draco and his friends where he sat at the top of a tree in the yard. All of them displaying the badges on their robes. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to slip her another note on a badge or else she'll get angered more. Additionally, she was with Tanya who glared at him as he eyed her younger sister. No he had to be more clever than that, but with all his friends around including Tanya… He knew it would get messy. He eyed the first thing in Elia's hand which happened to be a book, not one of the academic materials. In fact, it was her favorite book that he's seen her read before. He smiled knowing that she'd be rereading it again. With the wave of his wand, he casted Accio to her book. She jumped when it flew out of her hand and into his across the yard.

His friends laughed as did he, Draco had to keep up the facade of picking on her. There were already rumors about him having a crush on her, and he had to put an end to them before they reached the ears of his parents. She stomped over with an annoyed face.

"Draco, give it back!"

"Yeah or what?" He said, opening it to the page she was currently on.

"Oh silly Draco, must we repeat yesterday's events for everyone to see?" Tanya asked innocently but with a devilish look on her face, her hazel wood wand in hand.

He quickly slipped a note into the page before Tanya got any ideas. He closed the book before tossing it to her below.

"Muggle literature, how disappointing." He mumbled, she rolled her eyes.

"What a git." Elia muttered as she walked off with Tanya.

"And you're the one that's so in love with him."

"Shut it!" Elia said.

"It's true. He's always been a little arse but you insist it's different."

"It is!" Elia practically sounded mad, maybe she was going mad trying to prove her point.

"He's honestly driving me insane."

"Want me to kill him for you?"

"No!"

Tanya groaned in disappointment, parting ways with her sister.

"Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Wait, why so early?"

"Snape gave me detention."

"Again?!" Elia asked, "For what this time?"

"I don't understand what's the fuss over me using a pen! I don't like using quills but he's so insistent that I stick with quills instead."

"Honestly you got detention for that?" Elia asked in annoyance.

"Yes," Tanya replied, "I'll see you later then."

They hugged shortly then Elia headed to the kitchen for a quick snack before she entered the common room. She reached the kitchen and allowed herself in, immediately greeting the house elves inside. The house elves were always treated kindly by Elia, for she heard many things about their mistreatment in the wizarding world. Specifically how one elf, Dobby, had belonged to Draco's family but was freed and began to work in the kitchens of Hogwarts. Luckily for Elia's kindness, she was rewarded with many treats they had to offer.

Elia arrived in the Hufflepuff common room with a strawberry danish in her hand freshly made. It was her turn to water the plants so she set all her belongings aside and picked up the nearby water kennel. Elia drizzled fresh water on all the plants and their soil, careful not to over water them nor dehydrate them. After she finished, she sat by herself at the seating area, getting comfortable as she read to herself. She set the danish on a napkin beside her, picking apart pieces into her mouth as she turned the pages to the last page she read. A piece of parchment was tucked neatly inside along with her bookmark. She arched an eyebrow in confusion, picking it up and opening it.

 _Meet me by the Great Lake in an hour._

 _That's all he has to say?!_ , Elia thought. She was mad but at the same time she hardly talked to Draco now. She took a deep breath and pondered on their conversation on the train, it was certainly something she'd bring up to him. Elia realized about thirty minutes have passed, and everyone was getting settled in. She decided she would meet with him though she would have to leave soon to make it there.

Although, she was still waiting to confront somebody despite the aching feeling in her stomach rising as she thought about how she would confront Cedric. She headed up to her room and put away her books, taking her danish with her in her robe pocket. She heard voices in the common room as she headed down, breathing to calm herself before she'd go off.

As if on cue, Cedric bursted through the door with a few of his friends still wearing the ridiculous badges. She had apologized to Harry earlier when she saw him, but found it ridiculous that she had to apologize for the behalf of her house. Cedric came in laughing with his group then his head turned to Elia across the room.

"Elia!" He said with a smile, but it dropped when he saw the sharp look on her face of irritation. Cedric turned to his friends and said that he would meet with them later as they headed up to their dorms. He walked over to Elia.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a hush voice.

"Really?" She said in an annoyed tone, "Cedric it's occurred to me that you've haven't had the slightest idea what this tournament has done. Nor have you done anything about i-"

"What're you talking about?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Those badges are incredibly rude! Everyone's wearing them even your so called friends are too! Do you know how that makes Harry look?!"

"Hey! I didn't tell them to wear those badges, I've asked them to stop!"

"Well clearly you didn't as you're enabling this situation to happen and it's humiliating him! I thought of you as better than that, Cedric! He didn't ask to be put into the Goblet of Fire! You chose to put yourself in there."

"Elia, I don't believe him one bit. His name was in there! It's not my fault, your little boyfriend made those badges!"

"Dumbledore drew the age line himself, Cedric! It wasn't Harry!" She said angrily, "And boyfriend? Sure Draco is to blame too but am I arguing with him right now? No, this is all you."

She continued, "Point is, you have a responsibility as champion to play fairly. I don't care who made the badges or you're not wearing one. Fact of the matter is that you haven't helped this situation. I saw you laughing with your little bunch all wearing the badges yet you said nothing!"

Cedric was quiet.

"You should never have been picked for this tournament… Clearly, the Goblet made more than one mistake."

With that, Elia walked away from Cedric who attempted to get her attention again, apologizing. She headed out the common room with tears about to spill from her eyes. When she reached the door is when she let out the silent tears. Elia cried about of frustration and anger, afraid that she was losing her best friend. All she found herself doing lately is arguing with everyone and it began to take a toll on her. She wiped them from her eyes and walked out towards the Great Lake.

The area of the Great Lake was loomy but overall empty, which is what Draco wanted. Everyone was eagerly inside to rest after classes, yet he found himself sitting under a large tree. Its leaves and branches cascading below like curtains, he looked around aimlessly for the Hufflepuff girl. Draco had gotten to the lake a few minutes earlier than he intended, but whether he knew it or not he was excited to finally be alone with Elia. He felt jitters bolting inside of him, his knee shaking as his foot tapped underneath him in impatience.

Dark curls popped up from afar and his eyes caught it. His head turned to see Elia heading his way, sure it wasn't easy to really find him but there was no one else by the black lake. She would assume it was him enveloped in the willowy tree. He found his lip lifting up from one corner as she approached him.

"Took you long enough." He said, but quickly noticed her reddening nose and the quiet sniffling that came out of it. Her glassy eyes looked at him wearily, arms crossed and stern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His head moving to the space beside him, gesturing where she should sit. She stood her ground, giving him an empty stare.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

 _Oh no_ , he thought.

"Don't start, I've already had a long day being transformed into a bloody ferret by that Mad Eye! He'll be out of here in no time once I've-."

"Well I say you deserved it as of late." She stated.

"You've picked on me like we're children again. You made stupid badges that humiliated my friend and almost ruined my own friendship. You've completely disregarded everything we said on the train here. You broke your promise."

He looked away from her, guilty.

"Yet you ask me to come meet you here? After all you've done? You haven't changed."

She realized another point.

"You're ashamed of me…" She added, "Aren't you?"

He was silent, finally glancing up at her.

"Well what do you expect, Elia? I didn't promise anything."

"I expect you to act as my friend, as any other good friend would be."

"We can't be friends." He said and he meant it. Malfoy didn't want to be friends, in fact he craved more.

"Besides, the more people see us together, the more they suspect things."

"Oh?"

"People talk."

He gestured again for her to sit. She sighed and complied, sitting closely beside him as they stared off into the lake. He could smell her sweet flowery scent, he closed his eyes for a moment to savor the moment.

"Well, what do people say?" Elia asked.

Draco paused for a moment, wondering if he should even tell her.

"They say that I have feelings for you."

Her face flushed and she turned to look at him.

"And that Potter does too." He added in distaste.

"Harry? Pssh, not a chance! He likes someone else and that's obvious. He's just a friend." She said, lightheartedly that it almost made Draco feel better.

"Although," Elia said, "What does the Draco Malfoy have to say about those rumors?"

She was teasing, but genuinely wanted to know whether he felt the same. She decided that she'd play more to lighten the situation in case the boy breaks her heart.

"Does sweet Draco Malfoy, only heir to the pure blood Malfoys, fancy a forbidden relationship with a mudblood?" Elia asked so over dramatically, enough to get a laugh out of Draco.

"Elia Malfoy... Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it _darling_?" She asked jokingly, he laughed again. But they both enjoyed the sound of that, of a relationship.

"Merlin, if I ever married you, I'd be disowned."

"Yes yes, casted out as a blood traitor. I know."

She decided to lay her head comfortably onto his shoulder, seeing if she could take it further. Draco merely laughed at her remarks and she was happy he hadn't denied them. He stiffened and looked down at her quickly, seeing her content face staring out into the water. He was enjoying this.

"Though.. if the rumors were true…" Draco said, "We'd have to be a secret."

Her heart fluttered yet at the same time sunk instantaneously. He was prodding at unknown territory, scared that he might insight the wrong feelings out of Elia.

"Draco, I already am a secret if you're having to pass me notes, sneak off to meet in places like this, and pretend to hate me."

The two were poking at each other with their words, not ever really confirming nor denying each other and it was driving them mad. Elia realized they were getting nowhere and decided to drop the conversation. She knew Draco was right, if anything were to ever bloom between the two, it had to be in secret.

Draco apologized to Elia many times about his behavior lately, but Elia then figured out it was something she would have to put up with. His reputation had to stay the same, but his exterior melted with her alone. It was a mask he had on for others and one that she had to tolerate because in the end, there they were sharing her half eaten danish with him as they spoke about their day. The two huddled beside each other as the cold crept.

Sometime later in their meeting by the black lake, Elia realized an hour had at least passed. Surely it wasn't enough for Draco but she bid him a farewell for she wished to find Tanya after her detention. Typically detentions with Snape would take minimally an hour or more depending how bad the student was to have earned it. Knowing him, he'd enjoy the lesser of evils and have Tanya out the earliest.

Draco urged Elia to meet with him again the next day, same spot, same time. She agreed. And that's how their meetings went, sneaking off together in private so no one would know. Sometimes she'd bring her book and read it aloud to him. Apologies and empty promises were said. Snacks and a blanket Elia would bring to keep them warm if they were outside. Draco found it a bit exhilarating, sneaking off to spend his time with someone he was forbidden to even be near but Elia found it exhausting after a while and a bit discouraging. However, if she could find time with Draco, she found it to be worth it.

She entered the school grounds and was quickly adjusting to the warmth inside. Yet she began to miss the presence of Draco sitting beside her in the cold breeze of the lake. Arriving at Snape's potions class, she just was about to enter when she stopped herself from colliding into him.

"Oh sorry Professor."

"Do pay attention to where you are going, Miss Barros." He said simply, his tone low and with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course." She said, "Is Tanya just about done?"

"Almost but I must step out, Professor Moody will watch her for the time being. I suggest you wait outside before you distract her and add time to her punishment."

He eyed her warningly before stepping away from her and out of the class. Elia peeked in and saw Tanya chatting about with a disgruntled Moody. She turned her back leaning against wall, silently regretting leaving Draco's side so early. They hardly get time anymore but she had to admit she was bored waiting. Elia patiently waited outside the classroom sitting on the floor for the last few minutes Tanya had, but she began to listen in on the pair inside. Tanya had a weird taste and was teasing Professor Moody for some horror stories in his days of being an auror to keep her entertained. Moody was lenient on the subject and attempted to scare or disgust the older sister with his stories. Elia rolled her eyes, amused. Tanya seemed to be having fun as they chatted away.

Snape finally returned after a while, signaling Elia to stand on her feet for detention was over and dinner was getting started soon. They both stepped into the classroom together, only to find Tanya sitting comfortably on Snape's desk talking to Mad Eye.

"Have you ever seen a dead body?" He asked wickedly.

"No but I bet it's pretty fun." She replied, grinning. He chuckled.

"So how mad are you? Mad enough to sleep with a student?"

That stopped Elia and Snape dead in their tracks.

"Ahem." Elia said while clearing her throat at her. The pair looked at the younger sister and potions teacher standing in the middle of the classroom. Snape walked towards Tanya, pulling her arm to get down from his desk.

"Get off." He demanded, turning to Moody.

"Alastor, you were suppose to keep an eye on this one. Is the one you have, not efficient for that?"

"Aye I was!" Moody claimed, "Watching her the whole time! What's wrong with small talk?"

"Oh really?" Snape asked, "We do not interact with the students when they are to be punished. They must utilize this time to contemplate on the actions that led them here."

He eyed Tanya, "Clearly you didn't learn anything from this."

"Oh I did," She said, "A whole lot about dead bodies."

Snape glares at her, pushing her in the direction of Elia.

"Miss Barros, take your half wit of a sister out of here. Tanya due to your actions, I do expect you in here again tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock precisely. Leave."

Although it would be Saturday morning, Elia's sister didn't seem all that disappointed if she got to talk to Moody again. When they left the classroom, Elia looked at her sister as if she was mad.

"Did you honestly say that or are my ears not working?"

Tanya laughed causing Elia to scoff.

"Honestly Tanya, you're just asking not to graduate at this point."

"Eh, all I need is auror training. I don't need school. Moody said he'd train me!"

"Oh yes you do need school! You've worked too hard to throw it away, think about how Dad would feel."

Tanya pouted in disappointment, deciding to not continue her protests.

"Besides, I don't trust that Moody. You should've seen how he was to Neville in class. A 'practical approach' he called, I call it sadistic."

* * *

The first task arrived very quickly, everyone piled into the arena to watch the tournament unfold. Every house, Durmstrang student, and those of Beaxbatons cheered for their champion. Hardly anyone cheered for Harry except for the select few which Elia thought was saddening. She couldn't side since Harry and Cedric were her friends, despite her recent argument with Cedric. Victor was also someone she couldn't go against since he was close to her sister. She sat with Tanya and the rest of her friend anxiously waiting for the task to begin. From what she knew already, they were fighting dragons and Elia already wanted to faint. She was already scared of them participating in the tournament but dragons? She had no doubt in her mind that they didn't even know how to go against one without being harmed.

Before she knew it, a cannon fired and up for the task was Cedric against the Swedish Short Snout. Elia felt terrified for him which Tanya sensed and held her.

"Hun he'll be okay." She assured.

Cedric was careful, hiding behind a rock before quickly casting a charm on another rock nearby. It transformed into a dog, which caused Elia to get on the edge of her seat. _Now two animals…_ she thought. The dog ran around as the dragon chased after it, Cedric then ran to where the golden egg was and successfully obtained the egg. Everyone cheered for him as he completed the first task and Elia caught herself cheering for him too, relieved he was safe.

The next up were Fleur against the Welsh Green and Victor soon after against the Chinese Fireball. Both were successful. Lastly, Harry went up against the Hungarian Horntail. He seemed to have the most trouble, luckily dodging near death attacks from the dragon. Every champion had the use of their wand only, Harry then casted Accio for his firebolt broomstick. Flying was indeed his specialty. After taking the dragon out of the arena with him for what seemed like an eternity, he returned and swooped down to get the golden egg.

Crowds cheered, everyone completed the task successfully. The Hufflepuff common room was like a beehive, full of excitement over their champion which Elia couldn't find the courage to speak to. Cedric attempted but he'd be swept away by his friends and be busy solving the second task. Elia found out amongst others that when the egg opened, it would release a terrible screeching sound. It reminded her of a mandrake and no one was able to understand the meaning of it as it was supposed to lead to next clue of the second task.

Tanya soon took Elia out to Hogsmeade. Elia spotted newspapers around, one front page she noticed immediately was a picture of Hermione and Harry embracing before the first task. Her jaw dropped and she scoffed.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed, Tanya turned around. Elia snatched a newspaper and read out loud.

"Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow."

Tanya snorted, laughing.

"Bulgarian bon bon? I'll definitely be using that on him!"

Elia read on, her eyes widening.

"T!"

"What?"

She pointed at a particular part of Rita's report, reading on.

"However it seems that the Boy Who Lived might be able to live with that, as sources claim he has his eyes set on fourth year Elia Barros. Miss Granger now faces some competition for Miss Barros has Harry Potter under her spell. Additionally to the claim, a double love triangle has ensued between Miss Granger, seventh year Tanya Barros and Viktor Krum-"

Elia couldn't read anymore as the newspaper was snatched from her hand, Tanya read it to herself. Rita's article going into more detail, even going as far as to explain how they've been exchanging 'love letters'. Her face twisting and her voice growling in anger.

"That witch!" She hissed, placing the newspaper back on the rack and taking Elia with her as they trudged through the snow. A few people muttering amongst one another as they spotted the Barros sisters from the newspaper.

"How does she know all this?" Elia proclaimed.

"I don't know but however she's doing it, I'm finding out."

"Honestly, you can't have any friendship with a man because then everyone thinks it's more than that." Elia says, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it. Everyone thinks Viktor and I are going to run away to Bulgaria after I graduate."

"Well you and him cuddling in the common room often doesn't help those thoughts either. Even if it is just friends, that's how people are taught to think."

"They should see how we wrestle, I kick his ass every time."

Elia giggled, finally deciding to ask her for the random proposal to go to Hogsmeade.

"Tanya, why did you bring me here anyway?"

Her sister turned to give her an obvious look.

"Well we've got to pick out dresses for the Yule Ball, of course."


	4. Twisted

The Yule Ball was a traditional dance in conjunction with the Tri Wizard Tournament. Everyone that was a fourth year student or older was allowed to go and those below that wanted to attend had to be invited by an upperclassman. Many of the female students were incredibly excited for the dance and when news got out about the event, everyone was desperate for dates.

Tanya was quite excited, specifically to dress Elia and herself up for the ball. Elia wasn't too keen on the idea, mainly because the first thing that came to mind was Draco being her date more than anything. The idea of a ball made her feel discouraged since she and Draco agreed to a discreet relationship. She had hoped in her heart that he would ask her anyways and finally put behind everyone's opinions. But that wasn't like Draco.

In fact, during one of their meetings the subject of the Yule Ball came up.

The two were walking along the lake by themselves again. Due to the cold crisp air, Elia found herself with her arm wrapped around Draco's. She practically hugged his side as she laid her head on his arm. He liked this feeling of Elia clinging to his body from the cold, only warming themselves more despite the thick coats they were wearing.

"So I read something in the newspaper yesterday." He mentioned.

"Hmm?"

"About you and Potter." Draco spat like venom to his tongue.

Elia scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Why is everyone bothering about that? It's that damn Rita Skeeter's fault!"

Elia was only reminded of the consequences of Rita's article. Everyday since it was published, Hermione received loads of hate mail accusing her of breaking Harry's heart and playing with Viktor's. At school, Elia and Tanya were bombarded with questions about dating two of the tri wizards champions which they've had to turn down multiple times. However, hardly anyone believed them and Viktor's relation with Tanya was exposed to everyone in the wizarding world.

Draco constantly saw how everyone cornered Elia with questions about how Hermione feels about her stealing Harry, what it's like to date the chosen one, and more ridiculous questions along those lines. Draco was on the verge of exploding from rage, especially when he'd witness Harry escorting Elia out of the frenzy of students that crowded her in the halls about their relationship. Harry had apologized many times over to Elia about their mess, but Elia knew it wasn't his fault. Draco was desperate to know what was going on between them.

"So it is true?!" Draco declared in shock, bitterness filling inside of him at the thought of Harry dating someone like Elia.

"No!" Elia shrieked, "Why would you believe that load of rubbish? Everything she said were lies, I thought you knew better."

For a moment, Draco was somewhat relieved.

"Besides, why are you so worked up about it? I told you, Harry and I are friends. Doesn't matter who I date."

"Of course it does!" He shouted, too harshly that it made Elia jump slightly away from him. He cleared his throat.

"Uh- I'm just saying... You don't know what you're getting into with Potter."

Oh and people are saying the same about you, Elia thought to herself.

"Harry is good to me." She said, "He's my friend remember?"

Draco nodded, the air between them felt awkward now from his outburst.

"So," Elia piped up to relieve the tension, her arm still linked to his, "Are you going to the Yule Ball too?"

"Yeah I am." Draco replied, "I'm taking Pansy."

His tone was distasteful yet Elia's heart shrank a size smaller at that statement.

"Oh." Elia stated, disappointed.

"You?"

She nodded, her gaze no longer looking at him and instead at the ground they walked.

"I am going, with Tanya."

"Your date is your sister?" He asked, chuckling but Elia was no longer in a mood to laugh. Her eyes were cold and she gave me him a weak smile. Elia ended up excusing herself from their meeting early.

When she entered the common room, she sat by herself near the fireplace with a sad look on her face. Her dark eyes reflected the fire across from her as she dazed off. She hardly noticed when Cedric entered.

"Elia." He said.

She turned her head and stared at him, her empty eyes boring holes into him.

"Look," Cedric says, "I'm really, really sorry for that whole badge ordeal."

A silence fell on them for a moment but he continued.

"I had my friends get rid of them, been trying to get the rest of the house to do so as well. Just please, talk to me."

Elia didn't say anything, but raised her arm up towards him for a hug. Relieved, he quickly swept to her side by the fireplace and hugged her tightly.

"It's been awful lately Ced." She said softly.

"How do you think I feel? You're the best at making others feel bad when they've done you wrong."

She laughed, "I'm sorry."

They sat together comfortably, her head leaned against him.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" He asked.

"Yes, Tanya wouldn't let me say otherwise." Elia replied, "Who are you taking?"

"I asked Cho, and she said yes."

"Aw Ced! That's good. How long has that been going on between you two?"

"Not long."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"How could I? You were mad!"

They both laugh.

"Yeah I know I can be a real wicked witch sometimes."

"Not really." Cedric said, "Hey Elia listen, if you want someone to go with to the Yule Ball-"

"Cedric no, stick to Cho please I'd hate for you to hurt the poor girl's heart. She's your girlfriend after all."

"Just an idea, you're practically my sister after all."

Elia sighed, all the Yule Ball talk was bringing her down knowing Draco was going with Pansy right when she was beginning to think he might actually like her.

"So has Harry asked you?"

Elia looked flabbergasted, "What? No! What's with everyone bugging me about Harry?"

"Well it is in the papers.. about you two.."

"And you're going to believe Rita Skeeter?" Elia scoffed.

"Did Draco get mad?" Cedric asked, giving her a look.

Elia wasn't going to try and hide it from Cedric, after all it was Cedric. He knew her well enough to see how infatuated the two were. She rolled her eyes.

"He did! Had the audacity to get mad at me for that article yet he tells me he's going with Pansy to the ball? Ced, why are men so- ugh!"

He chuckled, "Elia, he's a boy. And you're merely a girl, you're too small to be worrying over these things."

"Shut up."

He laughed, "I'm serious! It's obvious he fancies you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Cedric stated, "He's just got too much pride. Malfoy won't do anything, not with his fanatical family at least."

Elia sighed woefully.

"You know what Ced? I'll just go by myself to the ball. It'll be fun, I have you and everybody else at my side! Even if Draco isn't." She declared.

"There's my Elia."

Cedric had an idea, an awful one but something. He wished to cheer his best friend up, so not only did he allow her one time access to the prefect bathroom for the magical bathtub that she'd dreamed of but he also offered her a date.

* * *

"Ced, you're being ridiculous. This is not a date when you have a girlfriend!" Elia exclaimed, "And especially if you're just helping me pick out fabric for my Yule dress."

"And if you have me here." Tanya added, the group of them entering a small shop. A bell ringing the moment they opened the door.

"I know," Cedric says, "But I want to help you."

"With my dress?"

"No." He laughed, "I overheard Draco talking about how he'd be around Hogsmeade today looking for things for the Yule Ball."

"So?"

"Cedric!" Tanya exclaimed when the idea clicked in her head, "I could've done a better job at making him jealous of Elia. First, you steal my opportunity to be in the tournament and now you're stealing my sister! I outta fight ya!"

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Elia demanded.

"Baby, he's trying to help you make Draco jealous."

Elia looked at them, bewildered.

"Jealous? As if that would work, everyone knows Cedric's my brother."

"Oh whatever, Draco is so possessive of you. He gets jealous at the sight of a first year looking your way." Tanya claimed, looking at Cedric.

"I don't know why you didn't come to me first, we could've devised something better. Could've thrown in Harry-"

"No." Elia states simply, "Absolutely not. I will not use anybody for this. It's absurd, making Draco jealous-"

"Look there he is!" Tanya remarked. The three looked at the window of the shop to find Draco outside eyeing shops to enter into. He didn't even notice them inside.

"Okay, you go to the Three Broomsticks and order yourselves a butterbeer." Tanya said quietly to Cedric as she huddled them together, out of sight from Draco.

"No! What are you doing?" says Elia, who so happened to be whispering too.

"Got it." He said, turning to leave before turning to them again, "Oh, I'll buy one so Elia and I share."

"Genius!" Tanya added, "Oh, actually get my one too."

"Am I not here right now?" Elia asked, Cedric chuckled and stepped out the shop.

"I'm not okay with this, T."

"Neither am I okay with Malfoy hurting my baby sister but yet here we are." Tanya said while eyeing some of the fabrics displayed.

"Still, this is a ridiculous plan and it's not going to work- Helga Hufflepuff, that is the perfect color for my dress."

The sisters eventually finished, paying for the fabric of their dresses. They were holding their bags on their arms as they walked out of the store when they saw Cedric headed their way. Tanya and Elia had found not a single dress that they liked from Hogsmeade and the prettier they were, the more pricier they became. The girls weren't wealthy, only picking from their savings and whatever money their father could send his girls. Their father was a humble man, a baker in their town. It wasn't the most popular bakery in town but it wasn't empty either.

Cedric returned and handed Tanya her butterbeer. Elia noticed two straws in Cedric's cup.

"Let me get that." He muttered to himself as he took Elia's bags.

"What a gentleman." Elia said sarcastically.

"Okay you two go outside and.. walk." said Tanya, "I'll head back to the school."

She left quickly and Elia was left with what she believed was a messy plan doomed to fail. Cedric opened the door with his side, holding it so Elia could walk out. Sure enough, Draco was stepping out of a shop across from them farther up. He definitely spotted her familiar brown curls and small stature but it hit him when he saw the prefect beside her.

"It's working." Cedric muttered to Elia as he glanced at Draco.

"How do you know?" She muttered back.

"Because he's glaring at me right now."

Sure enough as Cedric made them walk across the path to show them off in front of him, Elia could see a slight scowl in his face. Draco felt a surge of emotions, anger but mostly envy. He eyed the two, seeing Cedric holding her shopping bags and handing her a butterbeer to which he saw that they were sharing. First, the Slytherin boy was struck with vexation when he read the article Rita published that included Elia. Now there she was, with Cedric Diggory looking around Hogsmeade when the Yule Ball was around the corner and everyone there were looking for their attire.

Draco was confused yet utterly frustrated, walking down the path towards Hogwarts which would coincidentally pass the pair. He didn't understand why he was feeling these range of emotions all at once. He felt slightly sick seeing Elia with another man, even if it was her best friend.

"He's coming." Elia whispered, sipping her butterbeer.

"Here."

Cedric stopped and pulled Elia to him so the butterbeer was between them. From their straws, they both took a sip. This notion had Draco absolutely annoyed, stomping off faster.

"Laugh." Cedric ordered.

"What?"

"Do it."

Draco was close, so Cedric faked out a laugh but his fake laugh caused Elia to stifle out a huge one. Her laugh caused him to laugh harder when butterbeer dripping from her mouth which she caught. The two were laughing hysterically at that point. That did it, Draco was clearly displeased and left Hogsmeade immediately.

"Merlin, he is such an envious little bugger ain't he?" Cedric commented.

"I don't know, I was too busy being thrown around and choking on butterbeer to notice." Elia replied, taking the butterbeer from him for herself.

"Well since that's done. Let's look at some shoes."

* * *

When the owls arrived for the mail, Tanya and Elia received a package from their father. They were pleased to find it filled with magazines of dresses and sewing instructions. Additionally like the father he is, he sent a second package filled with loads of delicious sweets from his bakery to his daughters' delight. However their father sent them too many magazines, seems as though Abraham Barros didn't know what his daughters exactly needed and just sent them more than they needed. No matter, the girls had many options to choose from to base their dresses off of. Together in Elia's bedroom, they looked at a wide variety of dresses and settled on several ideas. The girls wanted to base their dresses on their house colors.

Elia already decided what she liked, but the difficult part was having to put it together. Tanya had more of a knack for sewing, however she wanted to incorporate the use of magic into the dresses which Elia thought of as cheating. Elia wanted the dress to be handmade themselves with all their effort while on the other hand, Tanya felt magic would be easier to use to help the process. Secretly when her sister wasn't looking or present, Tanya would speed up the process of the threading of their dresses.

Ever since their talk at the black lake about the Yule Ball, Draco didn't see nor talk to Elia for weeks. She's ignored his advances, excused herself from their plans to meet and in a way Draco felt rejected. He didn't understand why she was acting distant from him, although she gave him the excuse that she was busy getting prepared for the ball and Christmas. He had other things to keep him occupied along with the ball coming up but his mind thought of her often. Draco yearned to have her again.

The worst part was that wherever he went, he'd see her somewhere. Even in the Slytherin dorms he'd find her there sometimes because of Tanya. He didn't know what they were doing but the girls were alternating rooms of their houses to finish up their dresses. No one knew really but no one dared question Tanya and kick her little sister out. If Elia wasn't there, he'd see Tanya there and that in itself provoked the idea of her sister.

On top of it, Draco would see Elia going about her day with the same people routinely. The golden trio, Neville, the twins, Tanya and Cedric were constantly seen around Elia. The sight only worsened his mood, enforcing the idea that she was not his to have out in the open. That he couldn't be friends with her in the ways they were, let alone pursue more because of his fear of the public eye.

He had gone through many lengths for Elia, from provoking Buckbeak in the previous year to gain her attention to tipping off Rita Skeeter on some gossip she'd utilize in her articles in animagus form at Hogwarts. No one knew this, not even Elia but he made sure Rita steered clear of him and her in the Daily Prophet. However he never expected her to write about Elia anyways, and with someone like Harry Potter.

Draco didn't have an opportunity to be with her anymore in secret like he began to get use to. Instead he filled his time with his group, Pansy tugging at his attention constantly, and messing with other students for his amusement. He did his best to hide his activities from his house's Head Girl and prefect so points wouldn't be lost on his behalf of bullying students. Then again, Tanya could've been the sole reason Slytherin house never wins the House Cup despite her title. Others have always wondered why she was appointed.

He also did this to gain Elia's attention again throughout the weeks, landing himself into detention at one point. Draco found himself hopeless at gaining her favor and maybe even desperate. She spent her time rekindling her friendship with Cedric and spending time with everybody else. Elia specifically focused on her gown for the ball, so she had no time nor energy to even notice Draco's attempts at receiving a simple glance from her.

He was angry from what he witnessed in Hogsmeade, but with the lack of Elia's attention on him lately; Draco found himself running in circles. He was confused for all his life, he had been taught an ideology and looked up to his father who strongly believed in blood purity. Yet here he was, longing for the muggleborn Hufflepuff. Draco would find his blood boiling at the sight of Elia with another man, even though she was with a friend. It was all the same to him, everyone wanted her.

One evening in the Slytherin common room, Draco headed up to his room when he passed by Tanya quickly leaving. He had an idea, wondering to himself if Elia was in. As aforementioned, Elia and Tanya had been working together on who knows what. They constantly swapped rooms to work in, no one knew that they were putting together dresses.

Draco quietly went up the steps to the girls' dormitories of Slytherin house. It was towards the end of the school hours so many of them were already in their rooms and unwinding from their day. He was lucky the doors were close or else they would've screamed at him to leave the dorms. Draco had no idea what he was doing but wandered aimlessly in hopes that he might run into Elia.

He was on edge the whole time but was relieved when he heard humming in a room nearby with a cracked door open, illuminating the hall slightly. He followed it in hopes of it coming from Elia. He recognized her voice, if he was honest he had never heard her sing alone since she was apart of Flitwick's frog choir.

Draco peeked into the gap of the doorway to find Elia sitting a large bed, which he assumed was Tanya's. Her body was turned away from the door for all he saw were her long curls resting on her back. She was singing lowly a little tune while her arm moved, he couldn't quite see it but she was sewing with the dress in her lap. Draco attempted to look further to see what she was doing that caused her to be so isolated from him however the door creaked when he tried to open it more.

Her head spun around quickly as she got scared from the disruption. They looked at each other briefly until Elia whipped out her wand instantly.

"Colloportus!"

Her wand waved at the door and before Draco could comprehend the moment, the door shut in his face harshly. He was pushed out and when he attempted to open the door again, it was locked.

"Elia! Open the door!" He said angrily, pounding on the door. His voice was a bit too loud, enough for some of the girls in their rooms beginning to question who was outside.

Draco decided that if she wished to play these games then he was willing to play. He pointed his wand at the door knob before incanting Alohomora. The sound of the door unlocking was heard, by that time Elia had hidden everything away from Draco's eye. She stood suspiciously, her hands behind her back as she fidgeted with her wand.

"T'was a bit rude to lock me out like that, stupid girl."

"Not my fault, weren't you ever taught not to spy on a lady? You were the one being rude, Draco." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Fair enough." He replied, eyeing her up and down "What were you doing?"

"I could ask the same about you." She refuted, "Why were you spying on me? Hoping I'd give you a little tease?"

Draco was taken aback, at first it would've made him laugh but thinking about it almost made him blush. She smirked, chuckling. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction after he blatantly told her he was taking Pansy to the ball. She would make it her goal to make herself absolutely wonderful at the ball and have a blast.

"Draco, what do you want?"

"You've been ignoring me lately."

"Well I have been busy."

"Oh, really?" He said, incredulously. "Having slumber parties with your sister and sipping butter beer with Diggory is what you call busy?"

"So you have been spying on me!"

"No- oh for Salazar's sake." Draco says, while he rubs his eyes with his fingers in frustration.

Elia gave him a sympathetic look as the awkward silence filled the air. She shifted to a small black box with a bow on top by the bed, handing it to him.

"I wasn't lying about being busy, Draco." She stated, "Having to prepare for the ball and everyone's Christmas presents in time, you can't even imagine the work."

Draco felt sorry in a way, sure she was ignoring him but she was occupied with giving all her friends a present as she does every Christmas. Despite her absence, she still considered getting him a gift as well. He gave her a look asking what's inside.

"Well go ahead and find out if you'd like." Elia said smiling, "Or wait until Christmas, it's not much-"

Before she could finish, Draco tore off the top of the box eagerly and found a emerald green knitted scarf. The scarf had stripes of light grey with its ends flared with the green yarn.

"Look, it's not what you're use to. If you don't like it-"

"Thank you." He said, a cheeky smile on his face as he took out the scarf.

He was happy to receive anything at all from her and to see that she handmade a gift for him; Draco loved it. Elia was relieved, but also proud of herself that she managed to make something for Draco that he liked. She took it from his hand and wrapped the scarf around his neck as best as she could by standing on her toes. He chuckled at her, she pulled at both ends of the scarf to tighten it around his neck.

"There."

The two stood there looking at each other with small smiles, until they heard sharp footsteps enter the room causing them to jump. Luckily it was Tanya, however she eyed the two. The first few things she noticed immediately was her baby sister and Draco Malfoy standing close to each other and Elia's hands holding the ends of his scarf. But what struck her was that they were alone in the room and without her supervision. Tanya practically tackled Draco away from her confused sister, pushing him out the door as he protested.

"Malfoy, you're in the girls' dormitories! My room!" Tanya pointed out, standing her ground at the doorway while Elia looked feebly over her shoulder.

"T, I invited him!" Elia lied, to cover for Draco.

"I was just talking to her." He added.

"Don't care, go to bed now." She demanded.

Draco glared at her but had to follow her orders. He glanced at Elia, his eyes softening then left without a word to his room. Tanya closed the door and turned to her sister.

"Did he see the dresses?"

"No."

"Good." Tanya said, relieved, "He's going to love you in that dress."

"T!"

"Well, everybody will."

Elia laughed, Tanya then remembered the scarf.

"I see he liked it, huh?"

Elia blushed, "Yeah… he did."

The two pulled out the hidden dresses from the closet, eyeing the yellow and green material.

"Think we're ready?" Elia asked.

"Seems so." Tanya replied, "Just needs some final touches tomorrow. You ready?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, we're doing this anyways." Tanya says, handing her two towels, pajamas, and a small bag with essentials.

"Need an escort?"

"No." Elia shook her head, "I'm a big girl, T. I can handle it."

"Okay. Remember, fifth floor."

"I know, Ced told me."

She departed from the room and planned to spend her last hour before curfew ended to take a bath before the Yule Ball. Elia left the dungeon and hurriedly left to prefects' bathroom. She had been there before because of Tanya, but she wanted the night to herself in the magnificent bathtub to relax and wash up.

When she arrived into the bathroom after giving the password, Elia ran warm water and the tub filled with lots of bubbles just how she liked it. In the time that it took to run, she stripped from her clothing and neatly set all her belonging aside. The cold air hit her body and she stepped into the warm bubbly water, sighing at the contact. She was less tense and sat in bliss, her mind beginning to wander to her encounter with Draco. Her eyes were closed and she grinned at the sight of him thankful for her gift.

"Are you sick, Elia?"

She jumped at the voice but heard a familiar giggle across from her.

"Oh hello, Myrtle. I didn't see you there."

Moaning Myrtle was a commonly known ghost of the girls bathroom. Although she could travel through the pipes and she so happened to find Elia in the prefects' bathroom. She knew Elia, one of the only few girls that were nice to her and talked to her if Myrtle appeared. She floated down into the tub as well, sitting across Elia with a smile.

"So are you sick?"

"No, why?"

"Oh," Myrtle said, "Just wondering, your face is awfully red."

Elia's hand touched her face and Myrtle laughed.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Girls talk." She said, smirking "They love to talk about you in the bathroom, they say a lot of things like you and Harry lately."

"I've been hearing that one a lot." Elia grumbled.

"But my favorite is the one about you and Draco."

Elia stares at her wide eyed, "What?"

"It's an old rumor, said Draco had a bit of a fancy for you."

Elia was silent. She was scared if anybody knew about them but specifically the claim of feelings being ensued.

"I say you should do it." Myrtle suggested smugly.

"Myrtle!"

"Elia, you have so many boys around you and you're very pretty. If you don't go for him, at least take the handsome one."

"Who?"

Myrtle giggled, "Cedric."

"No way, he's my brother." Elia laughed.

"Well you better choose soon and tell me what happens. I do like a love story."


	5. The Yule Ball

Everyone was thrilled for the day of the Yule Ball had finally arrived. Everyone had a date, Harry barely made it so with Padma and Parvati so long as Padma be Ron's date. He had asked Cho however she turned him down for she was attending with someone else. At least he wasn't the only one unsatisfied with the date they didn't have.

As for Elia, she proudly didn't have a date. She sat in her room, adding final touches to her makeup and smiling in satisfaction in front of her mirror. Her hair was already done and she soon slipped into the lovely dress Tanya helped her with.

She absolutely adored her dress, it was everything she was wanted before she could even look for it. Her sister obviously knew her well. Tanya had been there to get ready too, helping Elia with her hair and dress. With a flick of her wand, Tanya acted like her fairy godmother, adding the final touches to her sister and was proud of how perfect she looked. Elia began to feel nervous but excited at the same time, her stomach aching.

Her room was empty as many girls had already left early including Tanya. She had offered to stay with Elia, but she wanted to be alone fixing herself up plus Tanya had someone else to help as well. Tanya left last, wishing her sister good luck and to find her in the Great Hall. Elia was by herself taking her time, after all she had no one to wait on. She had secretly hoped for the time that passed until the Yule Ball, that Draco would ask her. Though, she knew he wouldn't and Pansy was his date after all. Elia knew that Draco would never be caught dead with a muggleborn such as herself. Their world would never allow it.

 _No matter_ , she thought, she'd have fun anyways with everybody. Elia examined herself in the mirror, eyeing the dress and slipping into the small black velvet heels she bought. She strapped them on, matching with the black stockings she had underneath. She was ready.

* * *

Everyone was piling into the Great Hall as the ball started. People met with their dates, Harry walked with Ron to meet with the Patil twins.

"Don't you look… dashing!" Parvati said in shock as she realized what her sister's date was wearing.

Ron wore the traditional robes his mother sent him for the ball, but he stood out like a sore thumb. He soon dragged Padma off begrudgingly into the hall. Harry was then informed with the news from Mcgonagall that he was expected to lead the first dance with the champions, as was tradition. He was displeased but worsened when he saw Cho entering. Harry was eyeing Cho who had her arm wrapped into Cedric's, they looked like the perfect coupke. He was quite envious that he couldn't have her as his date.

"She's beautiful!" Parvati cried out.

"Yes she is." Harry said to himself about Cho, but he turned to see who she was referring to.

Hermione walked down the steps in a periwinkle blue dress, her wild hair styled into smooth curls and with the lightest makeup. Hermione was truly lovely. She smiled and soon joined hands with Viktor Krum, baffling everyone. Oddly enough, he had been escorted in by Tanya who let him go to unite with Hermione. She had smirk on her face, feeling proud that he finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione. They passed Tanya, who then gave Hermione a small wink causing her to giggle. Hermione looked absolutely amazing and was with the infamous Quidditch player as her date. All while everyone's question was, _where's Elia?_

Harry and the rest of the champions entered with their dates as everyone cheered. Padma and Ron were certainly shocked at who Hermione had as a date. The four champions walked to the center as the music started and they began to dance.

"Where's Elia?" Neville asked quietly to Tanya, she shrugged.

"How can you not know? You're her sister!" Ginny said.

"She's taking her time, it's not like she's waiting on anybody."

Tanya said all while eyeing Draco across from them, to which he heard. He himself was looking for Elia as well, despite Pansy clutching to his arm. All while the champions danced, he secretly looked around for Elia. He felt a slight feeling of disappointment if she didn't show up. He was hoping to see how Elia would look tonight.

But there she was, standing outside the doors in anticipation. She refused to enter as she heard the music, she felt it'd be rude to enter during the first dance which she was sad she was missing out on. So she waited, but she wasn't the only one waiting. Elia soon heard a low whistle behind her.

"Woah Elia." Fred said, eyeing her.

"You clean up real nice." George added with a smirk.

She giggled, "I could say the same about the both of you."

"Hey!" They both said.

"How come you two are late? Quite mean of you to let your dates wait on you."

"Eh they won't mind." George says.

"But," Fred looks at George for a moment, plotting "If you don't mind, Miss Barros, we'd like to escort you into the Yule Ball tonight."

They both bowed and held their hands out, Elia laughed taking them.

"Are you sure your dates won't mind at all?"

"Aw come on Elia, escorting our dearest friend to the ball won't hurt." George said.

"Just save us a dance okay?" Fred winked.

Elia laughed, holding their hands and walked between the two as they stepped forward. The boys opened the doors for Elia and they swung open. Everyone's attention was immediately on the three, specifically Elia. Soft music was playing as they entered, but everyone was silent and stared at her. She realized this and giggled, giving them a simple low curtsy. There were many couples dancing into the center with the champions including Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, but even as they danced they had to glance at them. Fred and George bowed, leaving Elia as they united with their dates.

Elia spotted Cho and Cedric, to which he smiled at her in awe and she waved shyly. Everyone could see that Elia was beautiful that night, even Harry felt dumbfounded that he could've asked her but he didn't. He couldn't feed into the rumors. However Harry wasn't the only one that thought that, many boys there did think the same as well. Although, there was one that really regretted not asking her.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He found himself completely frozen in place as he admired her. She walked towards Tanya and her friends as they mingled, but he wished that she would look his way! Pansy dragged him onto the dance floor, throwing him into her arms as they danced. But he couldn't even look at her long, he'd find himself looking at the gorgeous Hufflepuff laughing with her group. He couldn't even deny it at the moment, she was breathtaking. He's never seen such a beautiful sight. Draco was certain that she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Her dark hair was in long loose curls, pinned to the back of her head in a wavy bun. There were strands of curls loose from her head framing the side of her face. He could see her small black heels poking from underneath her dress. He could tell from her heels that she had on matching black lace underneath, his mind wandered to whether they were leggings or lace stockings.

The dress itself was a light yellow, not too harsh to the eye but complimented her skin so well. The skirt was long and flared out at her ankles. At the top of her dress, it had swirls and designs of small white flowers centered with a small rhinestone. There was a cut at her breasts, but covered with thin fabric. The cut itself had him flustered as it revealed her round breasts in a way he has never seen. The dress had a wide v line at her chest and wrapped around the edge of her shoulders, showing some of her smooth skin. Her face glowing, her eyes accentuated by her makeup and her lips adorned in her favorite lipstick.

"Draco." Pansy hissed, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head away from the Hufflepuff and looked at his date, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just acting strange is all."

He swore he'd have his attention on Pansy for the rest of the night, but Elia made that hard. That night he saw Elia differently, possessively and admirably. He felt displeased at the date that was in his arms at the moment rather than the muggleborn across the room that distracted him the whole night. How he so wanted to take Elia for himself, away from every boy's peering eyes and to cherish every inch of her.

Elia pranced around, dancing with Tanya and her friends from every house. Tanya was just as beautiful, resembling a Greek goddess. Her black hair curled nicely with a loose strand of hair framing the left side of her head. She wore a long emerald dress with a heart shaped strapless top. Her arms were adorned in silver gloves, the dress itself possessed swirls of a darker emerald with outlining of silver. The dress was cut on her right thigh, exposing her leg with a silver thigh garter with a snake decorated on top. The dress complimented her body, fitting nicely enough to accentuate her round hips. If anybody wasn't looking at her sister, they were looking at Tanya.

The sisters were ecstatic, asking others to take their photo on a pink muggle camera Elia owned. This took a bit to learn for the ones they asked didn't understand concept of muggle devices, or simply a muggle camera. A photo would sprout out and Tanya would tug it into her small clutch bag for safe keeping. Their father demanded for loads of photos of his little girls at their Yule Ball, specifically wanting to see them in their lovely dresses.

Throughout the night, Elia couldn't stop smiling. She danced with her sister throughout the night even Ginny and Neville. She commented that she was jealous that Ginny got to Neville before she could. The twins then pulled her for a spin. Eventually she got to one of her favorite people in the whole world.

"Mind if I have a dance?" Cedric asked, extending his hand. Elia grinned.

"Anyday."

Cho was dancing with her friends for the moment that Elia and Cedric were together. Elia hugged Cedric tightly as a feeling of guilt filled her. She felt there was something she needed to say after their ordeal, she wasn't content with it

"Ced I really am sorry for how I was towards you." She said when she pulled away from their embrace.

"Don't be. I was a total arse."

Elia giggled.

"No really. I should've stopped everyone from wearing those badges, my friends especially. It didn't look good on my part, I see that. Let's put it behind us, we've said our parts okay?"

She nodded, "Just don't forget the important things in your life during the tournament, alright? Don't lose yourself."

He spun her and brought her back, "And don't die on me either!"

They laugh.

"I promise." Cedric said.

He reunited with Cho afterwards, Elia hopping around the ball to look for more dance partners. The Weird Sisters performed which made everyone dance more wildly. Elia was having the time of her life, dancing with Tanya and all her friends. Draco had his eyes constantly flashing towards her, watching how she danced and how much fun she was having. A bright smile adorned her face the whole time and the way she danced was entrancing as well. Elia danced like no one else was in the room, she stood out the most in Draco's eyes.

Elia soon found herself dancing with teachers too such as Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and Flitwick. She even asked Mr. Filch if she could dance with Mrs. Norris too, he turned her down. Tanya even asked Professor Moody to dance, despite him sitting in the corner of the Great Hall the entire night with a ferret in his lap and drinking from his flask. Moody sat defiantly while Tanya danced around him. Though she could say he was definitely amused by her efforts.

Fred and George then dared the sisters to ask Professor Snape to dance, to which Tanya gladly accepted. Elia concerned herself first if he'd be okay with it but Tanya dragged her off anyways. Tanya and Snape typically bickered in class like an old couple, it was entertaining really but Slytherin house resented it sometimes since it would cost them points. The two stood by Snape with a diabolical grin on their faces. Not only were the twins watching but even others watched as well, appalled at the girls' bravery.

Elia asked sweetly, not just for the twins' dare but she genuinely wanted everyone to have fun. Snape looked like he didn't want to be there but was ordered to. Besides, Elia was curious. Though Snape turned them down immediately.

"Get back to the dance floor, Miss Barros."

Elia pouted, "Aw Professor, come on! Maybe you'll change your mind later!"

"I doubt that to be the case."

"Well Professor Moody danced with me!" Tanya declared, "If he could dance with me, then so can you."

He raised an eyebrow, "You call that dancing? He clearly looked like he was begging for mercy."

They walked away, defeated.

"But if I see that foot tapping! You better say yes!"

He glared.

The girls returned to their group after being rejected. The twins embraced them, laughing proudly.

"The fact that you even asked, you have balls." George said.

"Georgie, I have ovaries. And they're much stronger than anything you guys have."

Tanya then eyed Viktor and Hermione across from the group, giving a half smile.

"Excuse me, everyone." She said, removing her wand from her garter.

This resulted in Tanya casting her wand over her figure that then changed her dress into a suit. Tanya pulled Viktor and Hermione for a dance. Everyone was amazed by her magic, Elia herself was surprised but laughed at her sister's attempt to steal Viktor's date. Hermione laughed the whole time as Tanya danced with her, dipping her back and twirling her around. Tanya got many compliments for her suit, including the teachers such as Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.

Elia eyed Hermione, _oh how cute she looked_ , she thought. She scurried over as Hermione stopped by a table where Harry, Ron, and Padma sat miserably. Viktor kissed the top of her hand before leaving for the moment. She had the biggest smile on her face, Elia and Tanya rushing over to her with a grin.

"Hermione, aren't you a sight!" She said, Hermione laughed, "And Viktor Krum!"

"You're acting so surprised yet I told only you and Ginny! And of course Tanya knew."

"Hey, after so long of egging him on, he finally did it!"

"You were in on it?"

"But of course," Tanya said, "How else would he have succeeded?"

The girls laughed, but Ron wasn't having it.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?"

As Elia was about to nod, Ron interjected.

"No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor."

The girls eyed him oddly.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternising with the enemy."

"The enemy?!" Hermione said, "Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends."

"Hmph, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind."

"Hey!" Tanya said glaring, "Viktor is a good man."

"Of course you'd say that, you've been all buddy buddy with him the minute he got here."

Elia added, staring at Ron sternly, "Do not make this more than it needs to be. Hermione can do whatever she wants, Ron. Back off."

She looked at Hermione, sympathetically.

"Go on, I'll join you in a bit."

Hermione nods, Tanya pulling her as they walk off angrily.

"Seriously?" Elia asked, arching her brow at Ron. He ignored her.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked him.

"No."

She groaned.

"I'll dance with you if you'd like," Elia offered, "When I come back. Harry, will you join me too?"

Harry gave her a weak smile, she could see he wasn't really enjoying himself.

"Sure."

Elia walked off to join Tanya, Hermione and Viktor, but first she went to get punch as well. As she went to the table, she stopped in her tracks as she saw who stood there. Draco turned with two cups in his hand, stopping too as he saw Elia. His heart stopped for a second too long, he couldn't breathe.

"Hi." Elia smiled softly, walking next to him and grabbing an empty cup. Draco was frozen, he stared at her as she filled her cup. She took a slip and eyed him.

"Are you okay?"

He broke from his trance and nodded, the boy was acting worse than someone under Amortentia. His throat was suddenly dry that he couldn't form a coherent word. He quickly took sip of his punch.

"Fine."

"I haven't seen you this whole time, having fun?"

"Well you have been busy dancing with everyone in the whole school."

"Anything wrong with that?" She asked, she said it so cautiously that Draco knew if he said the wrong thing he was done for.

"No- just…" Draco trailed off. He drank from his cup again, ashamed of himself that he was completely flustered in front of her. Out of everyone.

"Did no one ask you?" He asked.

She smiled, "No, but even if someone did I would've turned them down. In all honesty, I had hoped for someone in particular to ask me."

That made his heart leap and the Slytherin prince could feel his face redden. He turned his head away in embarrassment so Elia wouldn't see. She turned away.

"See you later."

He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't form the words. Draco went back to Pansy with their punch, she gladly took the cup from his hand.

"Hey, how come yours is empty?"

* * *

After a brief conversation with Hermione and Viktor, Elia stepped back into the Great Hall. She bid everyone farewell as the night was closing. She departed from Tanya, the two simply embracing before parting ways.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, go on." Elia said, "I'm heading back to dance with Harry. Poor lad didn't even tap his foot at all tonight."

"Shame." Tanya frowned, the two saying their goodbyes.

Tanya headed back to her common room. When she stepped inside she spotted a wretched looking Draco standing at the edge of the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Pansy stood up a few steps saying goodnight, but Draco hardly looked at her. She leaned in for a kiss but Draco merely moved his head so all Pansy did was kiss his cheek. That alone caused a small scowl on his face which he tried to hide but at the angle he was at, Tanya saw. She couldn't help herself, Tanya stifled out a laugh at the display.

Pansy didn't understand the reason Tanya was laughing, passing a glare at her before heading up to her room.

"Merlin's beard, I've never seen someone that repulsed. Then again, it's Pansy so I don't blame you."

Draco couldn't refute that, his mind was filled with the thoughts of Elia that night. Tanya smirked at him, he gave her a confused look.

"What's with the look, Barros?"

"Oh, nothing." said Tanya, faking obliviousness as she walked past him to the stairs.

She added, "Just- you're apart of this house yet you hardly uphold to the name."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Only a thought, but I bet you're not Slytherin enough to ask my sister to dance after all." She added, "Like I said, only a thought."

Tanya had a devilish smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder at him, indicating that her sister was still in the Great Hall. Draco stared at her, realizing her hint.

* * *

The music was slow this time, and hardly anyone was there. Elia was sad that she missed her chance with Harry and Padma like she promised for they were already gone by the time she returned. Though she stood by watching the very few that stayed behind for the last dance.

Neville slow danced with Ginny and Hagrid danced with Madame Maxime. She smiled, it was all simply adorable in her eyes. She could definitely say she had a great time.

The band left and as did everyone else, she was advised to leave too as the staff bewitched the tables and chairs to be put away. Everyone left and Elia was the last to leave, until she ran into him again.

"Draco?" She said, "What are you still doing here? Didn't you take Pansy back to the dorms?"

"I did but…" He said lowly, he was very nervous to even be doing this, "I wanted to ask you…"

Draco sighed, preparing himself. He wouldn't have any another opportunity than that night, he knew deep inside of him that he had to do it or he'll regret it for the rest of his days.

"Would you give me the honor of asking you to.."

He couldn't even finish his question, just one dance he thought yet he couldn't spit out the words. Draco was not his usually composed self and he blamed Elia. Her beauty and her very existence made it so. Draco wanted her, in every way but all his thoughts and feelings jumbled together messily inside of him. Elia beamed when she realized what he wanted.

"Dance?"

He nodded, "Yes, that."

She nodded vigorously with the biggest smile, her heart leaping. He was relieved, but more so happy that she agreed. They snuck back into the Great Hall, the dance floor now empty but the dim lights still on. Draco pulled his wand from the inside pockets of his jacket, waving it so the speakers would play a classical bit.

He lowered his wand as did the music, so only they would hear it. Elia stayed smiling at him, until finally his right hand snaked behind her waist. Her smile fell at the contact, his touch giving her a cold chill making her gasp. She then realized that it was truly happening. The music started and they swayed side to side rhythmically. They spun and stared at each other, their eyes never leaving the other's.

He spun her into his other hand, her back hitting it and he pulled her back in. They were so close, his hand now lifting hers ever so slightly up into air to the song. Elia never knew just how good of a dancer he was, at least to her. They moved perfectly in sync to the music, he spun her again and they returned close to each other again. She loved seeing him smile, hardly a sight seen but he smiled at her and that's what she loved.

Draco lost all concept of the world around him at that moment. He only knew Elia, of his moment with Elia. He spun her out again, this time for enough space that allowed her skirt to spin too. They returned and held onto each other's left hand, circling around and lifting their hands up to the song, spinning Elia again. They soon grabbed each other's hand, the touch making her gasp to herself. He smirked. His arm bent underneath hers as they danced around the dance floor together. Her lips turned upwards so hard that her cheeks perked, she giggled to herself.

He twirled her around underneath his arm, extending her out and spinning her to his other extending arm, bringing her back in. He held her from behind, his hand at her waist as they spun together. They danced in a way that it was clear to see just how they felt about each other.

They had each other in their arms once again, dancing around the floor taking up the space. As the music heightened, the two spun and Draco lifted Elia around him enough to spin her dress too. Her laugher chimed in his ears and he smiled wider as they danced. He then lifted her up completely by her waist twirling them around. Elia breathed in at such amazement and awe, she smiled as he brought her back down. Their faces so close, enough that Draco would have kissed her. He wanted to, she was absolutely perfect.

He twirled her one last time into his arms, before dipping her back. He lifted her up and the music ended as did their wonderful dance. They stood in front of each other, breathless.

Draco couldn't take the agony of waiting much longer. Her chest rising up and down, her cheeks glowing and her eyes glimmering. He pulled her in and put his hand behind her neat hair, lifting her head and meeting his lips with hers. Elia was shocked and stayed frozen as Draco kissed her softly.

She melted into the kiss as he invaded her ardently, her heart stopping in the short while that he kissed. He pulled away, undoubtedly shocked as to what he had done. Draco stepped away from her warm body and unwillingly walked away, leaving Elia in a daze.


	6. A Box Of Matches

When Elia returned to her common room, she was still in an astounded stupor. She felt as if she'd been hit with a stunning spell the moment Draco had kissed her. She's never felt such a feeling, he filled her body with emotions that almost mirrored her own. Full of intense _passion_ , _longing_ , _desire_ , _jealousy_ … and over all a hint of _sensuality_. Elia's face burned up more at that last thought, embarrassed of such lewd ideas.

Her fingertips brushed along her bottom lip where he had placed his own in a desperate zealous state of mind. Her lips were tingling, burning to the touch. Even from the way he held her was enough to make her want to explode. She gazed into the fire as these thoughts filled of her from what had happened.

Draco Malfoy kissed her.

The girl was so overjoyed yet so utterly confused. Draco hid her away like a dirty little secret, because that's what she was. He was a pureblood wizard and she was a muggleborn. Draco pushed her away for so long and finally let it all fall apart in an instant. It was dangerous but he couldn't take it anymore. He was going mad by not having her to himself.

Draco went to bed that night feeling the same way as Elia. He wanted her more than ever before, whereas she was so far from his reach. Elia finally found the courage to go up to her bedroom, ignoring her roommates sleepy chatter about the ball. She occupied herself by preparing for bed, removing her dress which received many compliments and let down her hair.

She quickly washed her face from her makeup and laid in bed, exhausted and thoughts wandering about her encounter with her Slytherin. The two stayed up for longer than they should have in bed, their minds buzzing with what to do. What will they do when they see each other again? What will become of them?

The next morning, everyone ran out of bed into the Great Hall for their morning after Christmas day breakfast. The feasts for the holidays were particularly the best; anyone who stayed for the holidays were welcomed and weren't burdened with classes. Many of the student body stayed for the two week holiday because of the Yule Ball.

Elia dreaded getting out of bed, in fact she stayed put as long as she could while her roommates got ready to leave. She stared up at the ceiling, fretting about running into Draco that day. Her lips still tingling just like the night before, making her groan as the fire never stopped.

She stayed longer than Tanya and Cedric were use to as they waited in the common room impatiently. Elia was usually down early, eager for breakfast first thing in the morning. However she wasn't down in the common room at all.

"Where is she?" Cedric asked, "Think she overslept?"

"No way, she never misses breakfast." Tanya replied, leaning against a table.

"Though I have a feeling something happened last night." She added, her Elia senses tingling.

The two decided to head up to her room to check on her. When they arrived, Tanya stuck her head into the room and found Elia under her blanket with her head staring up at the ceiling. She signaled to Cedric to enter.

"El," Tanya said, "You okay?"

"Come on, breakfast is starting." Cedric added.

The two then noticed she was awfully quiet.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Tanya sat on the bed by Elia's side and Cedric stood in front of her.

"He kissed me." mumbled Elia.

"What?!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Well I'll be damned, he is a Slytherin." Tanya muttered to herself, smirking.

"Wait, explain." says Cedric. Elia sits up and scoots aside so he could sit beside her.

"Start talking, I'll get your stuff." Tanya said, walking around the room to grab items for Elia such as a change of clothes, shoes, and more.

"Well I was leaving, but he came back."

Elia continues, with a shy expression.

"He asked me to dance after everyone left… then he kissed me after."

"Malfoy?" Cedric questioned.

"Yes!" Elia replied, "Now I'm doomed because I don't know what to do."

She slumped back into her pillow, her palms covering her eyes in frustration. Tanya threw everything on her sister's bed, shooting her a look. Cedric eyed the clothes.

"Don't you think it's too cold for a skirt?" He asked, arching a brow at Tanya.

"We've got to make her look presentable. Draco bloody Malfoy has got the hots for my sister! The least we can do is- where did she go?"

As they were talking, the two hardly noticed when Elia unpleasantly got up from her bed and left the room. They spotted her trudging out the door in her fuzzy pajamas pants with yellow bears all over along with her Christmas sweater that Mrs. Weasley made for her.

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast." She answered, "It's late."

Cedric then gestured to her clothing.

"You're going like that?"

She shot him a sleepy glare, the two following after her.

"I sure do hope they have pancakes."

The three entered the Great Hall, Elia receiving many odd stares at her pajamas to which Tanya shot back at them with a death stare. They sat in their table as everyone talked amongst each other about the night before. Tanya joined them despite it not being her house's table, but no one questioned her.

Elia looked wild, her hair messy and tangled from sleep with a giant 'E' on her maroon sweater. She hardly picked at her plate as she felt sleepy but all she found herself thinking was Malfoy. Her eyes darted around at one point to see where he was, her face flushing immediately when she caught his grey eyes watching her intensely. She pressed her cold hands to her hot face to cool them off as she was embarrassed.

Tanya and Cedric attempted to talk to her but she'd give half responses as her mind was elsewhere. Soon the owls arrived, a box being dropped in front of the girls each which they caught before it landed into the breakfast. It was presents from their father, which Elia forgot that Christmas was the day before.

The girls decided to open the gifts in their rooms away from everyone's eyes. Elia was too eager, excusing herself from the breakfast she only nibbled on. Draco eyed her, curious as to who was sending her a package and more so enough to make her leave with it. Although he was more interested to see what she would do after the events of the night before.

Draco knew what he did, that he didn't deny. He kissed Elia Barros, and she kissed back. His heart was satisfied with the result as their hidden feelings were clearly mutual however he knew it was so wrong. _So utterly damn wrong yet so right._ Everything he knew was waging a war on everything he felt inside of him.

He craved her touch again, the way their hands held each other and more so the way their lips felt. It was much more softer than they could ever imagine, igniting a fire inside of them that couldn't be put out. It ached inside, Draco had to know.

He had to know exactly what was going on. Draco needed answers but he hadn't been confronted by Elia at all that morning. As a matter of fact, Elia had avoided the burning stare of his steel eyes across the Great Hall. Her face had reddened before she had quickly made her escape with the package. Draco stood to his feet immediately, watching as she sped out causing his friends to stare at him oddly.

"Draco, are you okay?" Crabbe asked, his mouth full from a breakfast muffin.

"It's probably because Pansy won't talk to him after yesterday." Blaise added, chuckling.

As if that matters, Draco thought. He cared more for Elia not speaking to him that morning than anybody else. He left without another word, following her before she would be out of sight from him. They turned into an empty corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common room entrance, but before Elia could approach it, she was pulled harshly and pushed against a wall. Her vision then registered who was in front of her.

"Draco? What- what are you doing?" She mumbled, her eyes avoiding his.

He was irritated, pulling her chin so she'd look at him. Her chocolate eyes met his which resembled a cloudy storm. Elia loves his eyes, she practically melted under his gaze. Draco was entranced, the tingling of her lips starting a frenzy that she began to bite her lip. This caused him to suddenly pull her closer and slammed his lips into hers. She gasped in between their feverish kiss, it was hot and the flame inside of them only grew.

From what went from a kiss soon turned to full on snogging in that empty corridor. Elia felt weak and dropped her package onto the ground as Draco pulled her closer. It was Elia that pulled away from his arms, Draco feeling a bit of confusion as to what happened and why they stopped. They were both out of breath and stared at each other in awe.

"What is going on?" She huffed out.

Draco paused, "I don't know."

Elia was the first to propose it.

"We can't…" She says, "If people knew."

"They won't know." He offered.

"Draco-" Elia began, looking away while biting her lip again nervously. It made him want to kiss her again when she did that.

"I don't know if I can, if I'm willing to be a secret." She said, "It's not right, I… I need to think."

Draco accepted it even if he was displeased. Draco didn't want there to be time to decide, he thought back to a quote he heard from her book about this sort of thing.

Elia stepped away from him, taking the box but he grabbed her quickly.

"Meet with me."

"Where?"

"Our usual?"

"It's too cold for that Draco." Elia stated, "How about… the library?"

He scoffed, "Who'd want to be at the library?"

"Exactly." She smirked, "Who would be there? It's the holidays after all."

Draco realized this and nodded. He watched as she walked to the common room entrance, snickering.

"Nice outfit." He commented.

Elia grinned at him, "It's quite cozy if I do say so myself."

As she left to her room to open her gift, Draco left to the library. Sure enough it was empty, but just to take precaution he headed towards a more isolated area. He settled on a table behind bookshelves in the back near a window where he waited shortly for Elia to arrive. The restricted section was straight ahead, closed off by a rope that separated it from the rest of the library. He pondered on the idea of sneaking into the restricted section with Elia for added privacy.

Draco didn't know what they were at that moment, but definitely more than friends. He knew she had romantic feelings for him as did he, but in their case they had to be careful. He was a Malfoy after all.

This irked Draco for he more than anything wanted to show off Elia as his. Take the girl on dates, make every boy in school steer clear of her and to no longer have to hide. This was for the best though, Draco knew that. He couldn't have anybody finding out, especially his family. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

In the time it took Elia to arrive, Draco's thoughts sauntered off to other times. He remembered when he first laid eyes on the Hufflepuff.

It was their first year and he remembered it clearly. Even as children, Draco knew then that Elia was an adorable girl at the time. In spite of that, he detested her last name as he immediately knew she was not apart of the sacred twenty eight like him. Barros. He had never heard of it. She was as muggle as any other muggle.

To make matters worse, the sorting hat had only grazed her head alike Draco, before shouting.

"Hufflepuff!"

Applause filled the room and he witnessed the young girl smile a smile that could've lit every candle of the Great Hall. Elia passed by him, glancing at him before happily joining the rest of the Hufflepuffs. She shook hands and greeted a third year Cedric Diggory. A fourth year Slytherin girl racing over to embrace Elia despite being in the wrong table, who was Tanya at the time.

From then on, Draco terrorized the Hufflepuff but usually met the end of a hazel wood wand from Tanya or warded off by the golden trio. Elia herself began to stand up to him which intrigued Draco. As a child, he picked on her because of his own developing feelings on the muggleborn witch.

He teased Elia because he ironically had a crush on her. Draco understood he couldn't be with her and was unable to express his feelings due to prejudice. Even at that moment, he battled with this ideology.

In due time, he grew to care for her as she didn't fight him but instead befriended him. His feelings grew and he adored everything about her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door of the library open and shut followed by footsteps. He hoped it was her or else it would look odd to other students or staff to see Draco Malfoy in the library by himself.

Elia walked around aimlessly and soon passed a bookshelf and saw him. Her face lit up and she strolled over to him and sat beside him. In her hands were the book they usually read in their meetings and her wand. It was a short book and Elia has read it before, but the two tend to get distracted in conversations aside from the book. She just enjoyed reading to him just as much as he enjoyed her stories but particularly her voice.

"Who sent you that box?" He asked.

"Oh the package from earlier?" She said simply, "It was from my father, a gift for Christmas."

Draco felt bad for he had not given her gift when she did. He wasn't used to giving these sort of things, for he was spoiled his whole life. Draco contemplated on what to do for her, he wasn't good at presents.

He thought about taking her for a meal and a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, going into Honey Dukes to get her a chocolate frog and going Hogsmeade buying whatever she wanted. _A date,_ he thought. It was nonsense however, impossible for the two to go on dates. Elia opened her book and flipped to the page they were last on.

"What was the last thing you remember?" She questioned, in case she had to remind him of where they left off.

"That muggle doctor was talking about his shenanigans as a child and something about a stone?"

"Ah yes, the philosopher's stone he called it." Elia reminded, "Alright here we are."

She got settled into her seat, leaning back and resting herself onto Draco's shoulder. He smirked as the two looked at the book page.

"As you see, within our bodies each of us has the elements needed to produce phosphorus. And let me tell you something I've never told a soul."

Elia paused for a second to let Draco soak in the information, quickly glancing at him to see how deeply interested he was. She smiled, this section of the book was one of her favorites.

She read on about the doctor, "My grandmother had a very interesting theory; she said that each of us is born with a box of matches inside us but we can't strike them all by ourselves."

"A box of matches?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Shh, keep reading."

Elia continued, "Just as in the experiment, we need oxygen and a candle to help."

Draco listened yet at the same time eyed her empty hand on her lap beside him, wondering if she'd let him hold it again just like in the ball.

"In this case, the oxygen, for example, would come from the breath of the person you love." She said, his eyes looking at her while his hand snaking closer to her own.

"The candle could be any kind of food, music-"

His finger tips grazed over her open palm, her breath caught in her throat for a split second.

"Caress, word, or sound that engenders the explosion that lights one of the matches." She choked out, her heart pounding at his calloused fingers gliding against hers.

Elia knew what was coming, she knew what Draco wanted. The touch itself was intense and in a way, intimate. It was just his hand, she didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling these things. She meekly turned her hand over to his before he interlocked their hands together underneath the table. His hand was warm, she felt her face redden and he chuckled.

"Elia?"

"Hmm?"

"We were reading."

"Right! So um-"

She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. Her hand tightened her grip on his own for a second before continuing.

"For a moment we are dazzled by an intense emotion. A pleasant warmth grows within us, fading slowly as time goes by, until a new explosion comes along to revive it."

It was as if the chapter was speaking for themselves. Draco relished in that comforting moment with Elia. Her hand like her lips, were softer than he could have ever expected. They were small against his but fit him perfectly.

"Each person has to discover what will set off those explosions in order to live, since the combustion that occurs when one of them is ignited is what nourishes the soul. That fire, in short, is its food. If one doesn't find out in time what will set off these explosions, the box of matches dampens, and not a single match will ever be lighted."

Draco discovered what ignited the matches inside of him. It was like the doctor said, something as simple as a caress or a kiss had set off a fire inside of him that warmed his body. Elia felt the same way. _Nothing more or less could have explained it better than that muggle doctor_ , he thought.

"If that happens, the soul flees from the body and goes to wander among the deepest shades, trying in vain to find food to nourish itself, unaware that only the body it left behind, cold and defenseless, is capable of providing that food."

Elia paused, closing the book and sitting up while she slipped her now sweaty hand out of his.

"I think that's enough of Dr. Brown today." She stated, flustered as she wiped her hand on her pants.

Draco gave her a side smile, "That's all? It's only been a page! It's getting good."

"This is coming from the person that teased me for reading muggle literature."

"That was ages ago."

"That was over a month ago."

Draco and Elia spent majority of their day together until it was time to eat. They continued this routine throughout the holidays by spending time together. The second task was around the corner, getting everyone riled up. Draco impatiently waited for an answer out of Elia, amongst the quick pecks on a rare occasions and hand holding. With the little affections they shared, he was hoping it would convince Elia to be his but she was unsure.

It wasn't as if Elia didn't share the same affections towards Draco, what stopped her was her fear and uncertainty of furthering their secret friendship to a relationship. How long before anybody finds out? Or equally as bad, how long before more people begin to try and pursue the two? Draco dreaded any potential suitors of Elia because he knew it would happen. Either Potter, those twins, or just about any man Draco was jealous. Or how long before his parents try to arrange a marriage for Draco to continue the pureblood line of the Malfoys? He wouldn't put it past him if that were the case, because he knew they would never accept Elia. They would never allow him to taint and most of all end the Malfoy line of blood purity.

* * *

The second task arrived, Draco and Elia avoiding to meet at the black lake for the task was to be performed there. Elia had met with Hermione in the common room after supper the day she was with Draco in the library. The fat lady knew her well, once that year they challenged each other to a sing off. She also knew Tanya quite well who once glared at the fat lady all day to get into the common room despite being able to ask one of the Weasley's for the password.

Elia had entered and snuck upstairs to Hermione's room which was empty except for herself and Crookshanks roaming around. Her bubbly nature slowly died when she realized Hermione wasn't all too happy. When asking her what happened, Hermione revealed that towards the end of the ball that Ron had ruined it for her. She hugged Hermione on her bed sympathetically, Crookshanks purring against Elia while rubbing his head on her. He curled up on her lap later.

She had initially went to visit Hermione for a bit but she ended up sleeping over that night as she cheered her up and they talked night away. The two visiting the kitchens late at night to ask for snacks which the house elves happily obliged. The girls began to visit each other almost everyday for the holidays, as did Draco meet with Elia as well.

Hermione told her about Viktor and how very sweet he was, which Elia could tell. Despite coming from Durmstrang where they wouldn't be able to attend, Viktor didn't hold that prejudice and was very interested in Hermione. The two would go on walks or studying, well Viktor watching her study.

"It's a bit annoying really." Hermione commented, Elia chuckled.

Even during one of her meetings with Draco, he told Elia how he was initially going to attend Durmstrang but his mother was not pleased with the idea that her son be so far. Elia could tell that he loved his mother, he loved his father too idolizing him. However his relation with his father was clearly different than with his mother, she truly loved her son.

Due to their frequent encounters, Elia so wished to tell Hermione everything about her and Draco especially about the Yule Ball. However as much as she wanted to confide in her friend knowing Hermione would very well keep that secret, Elia knew she had to keep it to herself despite that. Even though she knew that Draco's parents loved him, she didn't know what to expect but only the worst if they were to find out Draco was even friends with Elia but worse, romantically involved.

They were at the second task by the black lake, distancing themselves respectively with their friends. Fred and George were walking around taking bets, urging Elia to partake in it.

"Aw come on Elia, give it a go. Even a galleon would be fine." Fred said.

"I'm not betting on anybody." She said, looking at them skeptically.

"Besides, there's no point in taking sides."

"But, all profits will go to our joke shop." George said.

"Really?" She asked, smirking at them.

"Yep, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." They said.

"Clever." says Elia, reaching into her pockets "If that's what it's for, you should've just said so. I won't take any bets, but I will give you what I have."

"Aw Elia, that's no fun." Fred replied.

"Consider it a small donation to the shop." She handed them a couple of galleons, "Just don't forget to give me a considerable discount when it opens."

They laugh, walking off calling for more bets. Harry and the champions were present all in their bathing suits.

"Welcome to the second task." Dumbledore greeted, "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts."

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry muttered to Elia who stood behind him.

"I could ask you the same." She muttered back. Draco eyeing them from afar questionably.

"These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

Mad Eye muttered something to Harry, who then shoved a green herb into his mouth quickly. Elia looked at him curiously as he coughs.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Dumbledore says then the cannon fires. Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor all dove in but Harry was pushed in. As everyone swam away, no one really noticed Harry from above.

"What's the matter with him?" Elia heard Seamus say.

"I don't know, I can't see him." Elia replied, looking around.

After a moment, Harry flew up in the air out of the water like a dolphin. His feet had transformed into fins and he gained gills. He returned into the water and Elia cheered with everyone else.

For the hour they solved the task, everyone waited excitedly looking around for anybody to come up. Fleur returned shortly after in a panic without her 'treasure' so Dumbledore announced that she would not continue the task. Elia was practically at the edge sticking her head over eager to see.

Cedric returned later to the surface with Cho Chang, shocking Elia that there were students in the task. They swam to the dock and they pulled them up, Cedric being in first place so far. Elia ran to him giving him another towel to dry off, congratulating her best friend.

Viktor swam to the surface afterwards with Hermione, his head was the head of a shark but quickly transformed back. Elia was frightened upon the realization that Hermione was taken into the task. She helped them as did Tanya help Viktor, ruffling his head with a towel teasingly. He laughed as he and Hermione dried off. Everyone waited anxiously for Harry to return as the hour was almost up, but instead Ron resurfaced with Fleur's little sister. Fleur was shocked but relieved, bringing in her sister.

However Harry had not returned with them oddly enough as he was not supposed to take more than one person. He soon shot up from the lake away from the merpeople and onto the dock. Everyone swarmed him. He was thanked affectionately by Fleur for saving her sister and the judges discussed his placement.

They placed Cedric first which Elia cheered with his friends, hugging his soaked body. Harry was placed second, Viktor in third and Fleur was last. Everyone left the Great Lake, Hogwarts students talking excitedly about having their champions in first place.

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for anyone that is supporting, all your views, favoriting, and follows mean the world to me. Shoutout to FireBuns for consistently being there since the beginning. Reviews are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think so far, any questions or comments I'm more than happy to read.**

 **(I do not own any of these characters, all belong to J.K. Rowling except for the OCs. I do not take credit of her work nor Laura Esquivel, all are inspirations for my work.)**


	7. Chocolate Frog Eyes

Elia left Herbology with Neville, the two chatting away as they walked to their next class which was Care for Magical Creatures. Aside from Herbology, Hagrid's class was Elia's absolute favorite subject and the one she exceeded in the most. Neville was particularly good in Herbology, better than Elia if she was honest but the two had always been partners in that class since they first started.

They were two of Professor Sprout's favorites in her class for they were always eager to learn. Paired up, Neville typically did the hands on work unless it required two or if Elia kept pestering to help. Otherwise, he had Elia take important notes for future lessons or tests. He argued that she had far better handwriting than he did, her notes being more useful than that of any boring textbook.

Months passed and the semester was almost closing in with exams coming up, the workload becoming more tedious. They had Easter holidays to take a break at home, which the girls did but found it pointless with exams coming up and taking up their time. They were ecstatic nonetheless to be with their father and the bakery.

The break was short and they returned to Hogwarts when April started. Everyone was stressing out and so was Elia as she was not the kind to study. In fact, she often procrastinated then freaked out to Tanya or Hermione about the workload. In the end, she'd get it done or ace the tests anyway. Elia was a good student, always receiving high marks in all her classes.

The second task had been completed and soon, the last task would determine the winner. Elia and Neville met with the rest of the class and Hagrid just outside his cabin. Elia greeted Harry and Ron delightfully, remembering how Ron gave her an Easter egg that his mother sent for her in a package. It was full of toffee and she was more than happy to accept it. They then faced Hagrid however she noticed Hermione wasn't present.

"Where's 'Mione?" She asked Harry.

"I'll explain later." He replied as Pansy listened in.

At Hagrid's feet were crates, the class inspected them to find little furry black creatures with long snouts and flat paws like spades. Elia gasped in excitement, a wide smile on her face.

"Those are nifflers!" Elia shrieked happily, shaking Harry. Everyone chuckled.

"Aye these're nifflers," Hagrid confirmed, "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff There yeh go, look."

One of the nifflers suddenly leaps forward at Pansy's wrist, wanting to snatch her shiny watch. This caused her to scream and jump backwards. Draco and his friends laughed, Elia held back her own. Draco noticed this, winking at her quickly. No one noticed but Elia's cheeks reddened a bit with a small smile.

"Useful little treasure detectors," Hagrid added, "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?"

He pointed at a large patch ahead of them, everyone following along.

"I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."

Elia disregarded that he mentioned a prize as opposed to everyone else. To her, the real prize was interacting with a niffler. As everyone lined up, she made sure she was one of the first up. She had a cheeky grin on her face, Draco watching her from the line snickering at her giddy expression.

Elia quickly removed her gold clip from her hair, stuffing it in her pocket. The clip had belonged to her mother from her youth, she didn't want the niffler grabbing at it. Once she was up, she approached the nifflers calmly as they eyed her curiously. She held her hand out to let them sniff and let one crawl onto her hand. She saw it as a sign that the niffler chose her, giggling while petting the furry creature affectionately.

"You are a beauty." She said to it, walking away to the patch.

The niffler sniffed her and got up to her ear sniffing that as well. His snout tickled her and she giggled more. The students let their nifflers loose into the patch to dig for the coins.

Elia was easily overjoyed, this was the most fun she's had or that any of the students had in the class. Draco smiled at her, even though she was too focused on the animal to notice him. His niffler trailed away from his friends, he followed the animal which led to the patch of freshly dug dirt where Elia was. He took this opportunity.

"You're having fun." He said to her as he walked towards her and his niffler.

She turned to him, glancing around to see everyone was too preoccupied with their nifflers to notice them. And in their case, he had simply followed his niffler which so happened to be near Elia.

"Yeah, I am." She said quietly, returning to her cuddly creature who buried themself into the soil.

Elia had so many coins at that point her pockets couldn't hold it. The niffler returned with a coin again which she happily took from their paw, following them once more.

"This is the most fun I've had," She admitted, "I love these creatures."

Something about that made Draco look at Elia admirably. He wasn't particularly fond of magical creatures, or creatures in general especially after the hippogriff incident. But with how passionate Elia was about these animals was incredible to see. How she acted, how happy she was working with them, and even how they were with her. Hagrid could see it too, she just had a gift for it. The niffler enjoyed Elia following them and collecting coins, seeing it as a game.

"You think you could get these as pets?" Draco asked her, wondering if maybe he could his hand on one for Elia.

"Not a chance." Elia responded, wiping off dirt from her robe from the niffler's digging. They distanced themselves but still spoke softly to each other, keeping an eye out for anybody watching.

"I wish they could be however they're not really suitable house pets. If anything, they'd destroy your house trying to take just about anything that is shiny."

Draco nodded, noticing her front strands now down to her face.

"Is that why you took off your clip?"

"Yep, little Bandit here would've been all over it and ripping it out of my hair."

"Bandit?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, "You named them?"

"Of course." She responded, he chuckled, "Speaking of shiny things, how's your niffler doing?"

Draco spun around to look for the little furry beast, which he seemed to have lost for a moment as he was distracted by Elia. She chortled at the realization. Ron had many coins as well from his niffler, but was a bit discouraged at seeing Elia's load. He probably had enough to be second behind her. Hermione finally showed up with bandages all over her hands, worrying Elia. She pulled her niffler from the ground, who was desperate to get more gold but Elia jogged over to the trio and Hagrid.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes widening at Hermione's hands.

Hermione looked at her miserably, giving her a look that said she would tell her after, specifically away from a nosy Pansy Parkinson who was eavesdropping on the two.

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!" Hagrid called out, "Count yer coins! An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle."

Hagrid eyed Goyle who was clearly trying to pocket the coins.

"It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."

Goyle emptied his pockets, disappointingly. Elia snorted to herself, holding her niffler to her chest. She sat down and emptied her pockets as well, counting them one by one. She came out to have the most, Hagrid congratulating her.

"My my, Elia! Yeh've got quite the knack with these creatures. Not that I'm surprised!" He says, "Ever consider bein' a magizoologist one day?"

"Maybe." She replied cheekily.

Hagrid handed her the prize for having the most coins which was a giant chocolate from Honeydukes. Elia thanked him many times, it certainly was a good day for her so far. She was sure this day would've made her whole month.

It was time for lunch but Elia offered to stay behind with the trio to help Hagrid put all the nifflers back into the crates. Since Hermione's hands were wrapped in bandages, Elia took over. Draco eyed her for he wanted to have lunch with her by the Great Lake again as they've done times before but he had to walk away with his friends much to his disappointment. As they put the nifflers back, Elia held onto hers tightly giving the creature a hug and looked into its beady little eyes sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, Bandit." She said, holding them up in her hands.

"Bandit?" Hagrid exclaimed, laughing "Yeh named the little bugger?"

"What else did you expect?" said Hermione.

Elia hugged the niffler one last time to her chest.

"Take care."

She let them go much to her dismay, groaning loudly from her departure of the magical creatures as all the nifflers were taken away in their crates. Hermione revealed after that her hands were from the result of hate mail yet again. One of the letters had undiluted bubotuber pus causing sores on her hands which she had to go to the hospital wing for, missing class.

"That's awful!" Elia shouted, shocked "That should be illegal, that's dangerous! Hope whoever sent that really gets bitten in the butt soon!"

Elia stopped receiving hate mail after a while, or really it was Tanya grabbing a hold of them and throwing them in a fire. Tanya took the time to track down just a few of the senders, to 'test something'. That something was sending back the ash heap of letters back to the senders at their doorstep or worse, jinxing the letters to return to them. These would either be in the form of a louder howler that would spit curses at the senders of the hate mail or worse.

Hagrid revealed that he was receiving mail too after Rita wrote about him and his mother. His mother was a distant giant, conceiving Hagrid with a muggle but disappointed at the fact that he was small for a giant. Thus, she left them. The horrible things they'd send Hagrid had Elia and the trio bothered.

"They're jus' nutters, Hermione. Don' open 'em if yeh get anymore. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

"He's right." Elia added, "It's what I've began to do, or ask Tanya to help you! Ever since she got a hold of some of the senders, they've never written anything towards us since."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "What'd she do?"

They returned to the castle for lunch, Elia explained and Hermione began to consider it so long as the torment stop. She could burn the letters but the howlers were a different story. Elia sat with Cedric, getting herself some food.

"There you are." He said, then spotted the chocolate in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hagrid gave it to me," Elia answered with a proud smile, "My niffler collected the most coins today."

"You seem proud."

"Quite. I think I found my calling."

Cedric chuckled, "Found? It's been known, just study hard next year for your O.W.L.s then you'll probably make it in that field."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely." He nodded, taking a sip from his cauldron.

"You know, just for that Mr. Diggory, you've earned yourself a piece of my chocolate." Elia stated, opening up the wrapper and broke off a piece for him. She placed it on his plate, he laughed to himself.

"How generous." Cedric uttered, stuffing the chocolate in his mouth.

Elia broke off a bigger piece for him, stating that it was for good luck on his third task. She gave the chocolate a kiss, the two laughing at her added touch. Malfoy on the other hand was watching from across the hall, a bit disappointed and quite envious of Cedric. He's been finding himself to be quite riled up with jealousy and envy as of late with just about anybody with Elia. Of course, his mind would be at ease had they entered into a relationship and was public. That was never happening to him at least.

However an important date was coming up, which is why Draco had wanted to spend lunch with her. Seemed as though that pretty boy Diggory beat him to it.

"So anything special you want to do Wednesday or the usual?" Cedric asked.

Elia looked at him oddly, "What're you talking about? We'll be studying for exams if anything, like the good students we are!"

"You seriously want to study for your birthday?"

Elia's face fell when she was reminded, "Merlin's pants, the fifth is this Wednesday?"

"Yes." Cedric laughed, "How could you forget?"

She groaned, "I really am awful, I've just been so busy."

"Well now that you remember the day you were born," He added, "What do you want?"

"Ced, you know the answer to that."

"You know 'a giant chocolate frog to ride into battle' isn't exactly something you can find at Honeydukes."

"You just have to crap on my birthday dreams, huh?"

Cedric gave a short laugh, "Come on Elia, be honest with me or else Tanya and I will throw a huge party again."

"I hate those."

"I know, so spit it out."

"Fine, um…" Elia thought it over for a moment, "Definitely the usual, and…"

He saw the sinister look on her face, "Oh no."

"Bare with me, just do this for me but… I want our house to play the chocolate frog game."

Cedric pondered, "That can be arranged."

"Thank you!" Elia says while practically jumping across the table to hug the prefect, her body knocking over some stuff.

Lunch finished shortly after and everyone departed from the Great Hall. She spotted the familiar blonde across, who gave her a look. Elia realized what that look meant as she's seen it before, nodding. There was a short break before classes started, so she went off to the library. The Great Lake wasn't an option especially during break. They entered separately and walked to the back amongst the bookshelves, pretending to be looking around. They were hardly anybody in there, only a handful of students but were busy doing homework or talking quietly.

Draco scanned some books and met with familiar brown eyes. They resembled chocolate, like chocolate frogs if it were to please Elia from description. She smiled at him and faked looking at books as well.

"You wanted to talk?" Elia asked softly so only he could hear.

"We didn't have lunch, you said you would."

"I was busy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes because being with an impaired Granger and eating with Diggory takes up all your time."

"Why, are you jealous?" She replied, smirking. Draco didn't answer, making Elia giggle.

"Besides, Hermione needed my help with the crates. She can hardly hold anything with all those sores, someone had the nerve to send her undiluted bubotuber pus. Honestly, the hate mail is getting worse."

"Has that happened to you?" Draco asked, alarmed at the possibility since he remembered Elia had told him the mail she'd get.

"If I did, you know Tanya would've murdered somebody by now."

"And she hasn't already?"

Elia laughed at his comment, heading towards his aisle. Luckily no one was in their sight.

"Well she's helped reduce the loads of hate mail that we'd get. There's one every now and then, people still speculate something is going on between Harry and I."

Draco didn't particularly like that last bit, the thought of Harry with Elia made him disgusted.

"Hope those rumors end, it's ridiculous to think that Potter could be with anybody from the likes of you."

Elia's cheeks blushed slightly at his subtly, but still smacked his arm playfully for his comment about Harry.

"It'd be easier if I were your girlfriend."

Draco paused, "You know what would happen."

"Well you know I'm not sure if I'm willing to keep hiding like this either. At least the rumors would end." Elia scoffed.

Draco brushed it off, getting to the reason he brought her there.

"What're you doing Wednesday?"

Elia arched an eyebrow, "After classes, it's Hogsmeade for me. Why?"

He huffed, "You go to Hogsmeade for your birthday?"

"So that's what this is about, my birthday?"

He nodded and she chuckled, "Yes, I do go to Hogsmeade. I go to the Three Broomsticks every birthday ever since I got here, with my friends and Tanya. We walk around and that's that."

"That's it?" He asked, surprised. Draco was use to extravagant parties for his birthdays with mountains of gifts and praise.

"Its all I want." said Elia, "If you wish to join, I'll see if I can squeeze you into my schedule."

She laughed at Draco's face from her teasing statement.

"I should be at the top of your list." He added.

"Hmm, I think you need to sort out your priorities."

They soon left the library as classes were starting. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to be with her during her birthday plans unless they were alone. But Elia was not willing to prioritize Draco first when she's promised her friends to her usual birthday plans.

At the end of the day, Elia tidied up her side of the room with Tanya laying on her bed playing around with little spells. Tanya spoke up about her birthday again as it was nearing. Elia rolling her eyes as she was beginning to get tired of the subject.

"T, you already know what we're doing."

"Just making sure." Tanya says, "You do this every year so far since you started. Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd want to do? I can try and enchant a chocolate frog again."

"But last time you did that, it exploded..."

"That happened two years ago, I wasn't as good as I am right now."

Elia laughed, folding away her robes and clothes.

"But seriously, are you sure? I know you, there has to be something else."

"Well I did ask Ced if we could play that chocolate frog game."

"Come on, answer me El." Tanya demanded, sitting up.

Elia paused, standing by her drawer and staring off as she thought about it. What she really wanted, what she's wanted for a while now.

"I wish we could visit mum."

Heavy silence fell into the room. The subject of their mother was a tough one, one they hardly spoke about. Tanya never spoke of her biological mother, if so it was in shame. She spat on her real mother, wherever she may be, for leaving her for a mere blood title. However, Fidelia Barros was her mother. She was both of their mothers.

"Elia, you know we can't while we're in school. I promise we can go during the summer okay? First thing we do."

"But Wednesday-"

"I know."

Their mother's life ended when Elia's started. The birth was complicated, unusual for someone like Fidelia with such powers but she succumbed to Death's kiss. Their father never spoke about it, raising his two girls as they filled the hole with their love twice over. They'd visit their mother's grave every year, however since they started at Hogwarts it has been harder to visit consistently with the school schedules.

Every year they celebrate Elia's birthday but mourn Fidelia. It was a bit of a roller coaster of emotions but her loved ones made sure that Elia was happy nevertheless. Tanya promised her again to visit their mother when they returned, however Elia was a bit disappointed. She understood but overall wanted to visit the mother she never knew on her birthday. She'd chose that over any chocolate frog.

 **A/N: This chapter is shorter than what I normally write so a second one will be posted of equal length to substitute. Enjoy. Leave feedback, favs, or follow!**


	8. The Fifth and The Third Task

The fifth came around and Elia was bombarded with small gifts and birthday wishes. She was greeted by a plate of pancakes and coffee on her bed by Tanya, a candle on top of the cakes. Tanya gave her a large box and inside was a beautifully handcrafted quilt. Elia hugged her sister happily, a glowing smile on her face.

She received many 'happy birthday's from all her friends. Cedric picked her up and spun her around in the common room, gifting her with a portrait of them at the start of that year which moved. Additionally, he gave her a basket with a flower bed and 'girly things' he called it. He and his parents put it together, filling it with a few sweets, a small bear, soap, candles and a card. Elia was beyond happy, immediately sending a thank you letter to his parents.

When heading towards the Great Hall, the twins run up to her and George threw her on his back. They ran off as she shrieked, telling them to stop as they sang to her happy birthday. They sent off a firework, a spark flying into the air and Tanya was laughing the whole time. Elia giggled along at the dramatic display, her friends joining in to sing along. The twins then got reprimanded for their behavior.

The trio hugged her, giving her a box which they put together. She eyed them, thinking that Hermione was the one that picked it out and the boys simply put their name on it too. Nonetheless, she opened it and inside was a purse. Hermione explained it was enchanted like hers and would fit just about anything.

As breakfast progressed, Elia received a package of sweets and a howler.

'ELIA MY PUMPKIN POOH HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WORKS BUT TANYA HELPED ME FOR THIS SOLE REASON. I LOVE YOU.'

It screamed in her face and she began laughing hysterically at her father's attempt when he's non magical. Everyone else began to giggle amongst themselves.

Even teachers were wishing her a happy birthday. Hagrid gifted her with a box of chocolate frogs and Professor Sprout gave her a small plant. Flitwick offered her a day off from rehearsals and Trelawney predicted her future again. She claimed she sensed it was someone's birthday, but it was a given considering Fred and George's stunt at breakfast. Yet again, she said that Elia was cursed which Elia brushed off, thanking her anyways.

The whole time however, Draco couldn't get to her as she was hoarded by everyone. He decided after classes that he'd follow suit while Elia was in Hogsmeade, hopefully to try and get her alone or at least see if there's anything she'd like. He already had a gift, hoping to give it to her that day.

Elia ventured out in Hogsmeade, being treated to a meal and butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with all her favorite people. Addition to her birthday routine, they roamed Hogsmeade and looked around stores. They entered an animal shop which she always did, torturing herself with the animals she couldn't have. They never understood why but went with it as she enjoyed looking and playing with the pets.

She turned to Tanya, saying she was ready to mother a pet in there but Hermione advised by saying so long as they had the proper items to care for it which she listed. Eventually they turned down the idea as it was too expensive sadly. From afar, Draco walked with his friends as they babbled on about things he didn't care about. He eyed the brunette in the shop with her group, wishing that he'd be the one taking out her that evening.

He immediately had an idea.

* * *

When they all returned to Hogwarts, laughing from the joy they had celebrating Elia's birthday. The day ran short for her, but Cedric went through with his promise and had majority of the house ready to play. Elia returned with Cedric to the common room, Tanya following as well. However they had a trick up their sleeve, from prefect to Head girl. Not only were Hufflepuff house playing the game, but they had invited Slytherin house to play for Elia's sake.

Draco followed with his House, knowing it had to do with Elia's birthday request. His House was up for a challenge, accepting Cedric's request and mostly urged by Tanya. They crowded in a corridor and were divided by House. Everyone had a chocolate frog box at hand, Slytherin House beginning to take the game competitively. Draco smirked at Elia who stood at front. Problem was, Elia was competitive as well.

One Slytherin asked out loud what would be the prize for winning.

"Power!" Tanya responded.

"A chocolate frog." Elia said as well, smiling.

Cedric and Tanya readied their Houses, "On your marks, get set, go!"

Everyone opened their boxes and chocolate frogs rained on the corridor floors. They all ran like chickens without heads, eager to grab a chocolate frog and avoid the white frogs. They were a few handful in the hoard of frogs, Elia immediately grabbing a chocolate one triumphantly.

"Got it!" She cheered, as everyone ran in a frenzy to get one themselves. This was no doubt going to alert a few staff members, luckily Cedric and Elia could convince Sprout to back them up if need be.

Elia was suddenly pulled into another hall, away from the madness of the chocolate frog game. Warm lips were slammed onto her own, she recognized them as she saw a glimpse of blonde hair above her. His hand snaked its way to the side of her face, pulling her closer. Elia smiled and pulled away.

"Well hello to you too."

Draco chuckled, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," She said, "Shouldn't we be going back to the game?"

"It's fine, I caught one anyways."

"Me too!" Elia said, a goofy grin on her face as she held up hers.

The two snuck into her common room while everyone continued to catch their frogs elsewhere. Cedric and Tanya noticed their absence, but didn't bother. The common room was empty since everyone was outside. They went to her room and Elia was prompted to cover her eyes, giggling as she sat on her bed patiently. Uncovering them, she discover a kennel in front of her, a bag, and a small box.

"I brought you a gift."

Draco opened the kennel and out crawled a light brown cat, meowing as it stepped out to look around. Elia's face lit up immediately, it was the same cat she saw at the store earlier in the day.

She swooped down to pet the cat, Draco was filled with a sense of accomplishment.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried, a smile forming on her face. "He's beautiful!"

"I got him before the game, just for you. Figured you needed a companion to keep you company."

"Draco." She said, looking at him incredulously. "It's too much, I couldn't possibly-"

"Keep him, he's going to love you. I have the rest of the things he needs just here."

He gestures to the bag, "You don't need to worry about it."

She was shocked, but happy at his notion. She couldn't help herself from slamming into him for a hug which took him aback.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Elia then picked up the cat, his golden eyes staring at his new owner.

"I know the perfect name for you." She cooed. She knew exactly what fit the majestic creature. Something that would be remembered for all eternity.

"Toast."

Draco's face fell and he looked at her oddly.

"Toast? Are you serious? I give you a bloody cat and you have the nerve to name him after a piece of bread?"

"It's perfect."

"At least you like him."

She held the cat to her closely as he purred softly, rubbing his head on her chest. She planted kisses on his toasty head. The two sat on her bed as she thanked Draco again, she let Toast roam around the room.

"How could you have gotten him?"

"I have my ways." He responded, coolly. Draco had an abundance of money, but even then the cat itself was fairly cheap since he was being pushed to be sold quickly for being at the shop for a while. Draco had simply escaped his group as they went back to Hogwarts. He went back to the store Elia was in and requested for Toast to be bought immediately.

"When I got him, they said he had been rescued from the streets a few months ago."

Elia heart fell, instantly grabbing the cat and hugging him tightly. He pushed away from her to which Draco laughed.

"Quite the suffocating kind of mother aren't you?"

"I'll give him so much love, he'll never go hungry."

They watched as Toast scratched at the bed to get himself settled.

"How old is he?"

"A year."

"Merely a baby. Thank you Draco for making me a mum now." She laughed, "Be sure to check up on him though, he's our son now."

"Our son?"

"Of course. You got him and I take care of him. We're all he knows. We're parents now."

"You're ridiculous."

Elia threw her head back on his shoulder, laughing. He smiled down on her, handing her the small box she missed.

"Another one?" She asked, surprised, "Draco, Toast is more than enough-"

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas." He stated, "So here."

Elia hesitated, but took of the lid of the fancy box. Inside lay a beautiful hair comb of gold. At its center was a gold dragon with emerald scales, the scales moving ever so slightly and the dragon blinking. It was magical, Elia was dumbfounded.

"Helga Hufflepuff, this is gorgeous." She turned to him, "Do you crap money?"

He laughed as she examined it more, "Do you like it?"

"Draco, I love it." said Elia, "You're very good at getting gifts."

"Trust me, you're easy to read."

Elia chuckled, turning around.

"Do you mind putting it on me? I'd love to wear it right now."

He obliged, taking it from her hand.

"You want me to take off this one?" He asked, poking at her usual pin.

"No."

"Are you sure? It would look better without it."

"Draco, I'd prefer to keep this one on more than your dragon."

"Ouch." Draco said, acting hurt as he slipped on the dragon comb deep into her locks of hair on top of the other pin. _The two actually fit nicely_ , he thought.

"You always wear that pin," He pointed out, "How come?"

"It was my mother's."

Draco didn't wish to prod more into the subject once he heard 'was'. He nodded and the two mingled while playing with Toast. He left shortly after, watching a jolly Elia on the floor with her new cat and the beautiful pin on her head. He smiled before making his escape before anyone else saw him leaving the common room.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Elia was the happiest she's ever been. She adored Toast and found it adorable who he got along with. He was a very shy cat, anxious when meeting people and didn't quite like to socialize but he loved his new mum, Elia. He was hard to ease up to, selecting a few. Once he liked you, he wanted your attention and Toast constantly wanted Elia's attention.

He followed her everywhere, at some points he's found her in class. Hagrid enjoyed his presence, but Snape didn't appreciate it too much. Toast even befriended Crookshanks but Crookshanks was more of the leader in their friendship.

Everyone asked her about Toast and where she got him, saying it was a present for her birthday along with the gorgeous pin she wore everyday but never saying who got it. Pansy found herself jealous of the pin, not knowing it was from Draco but he relished in that fact. Toast loved Draco as well, who at first was quite distant of the cat but had come to enjoy his presence. In fact, Elia believed Toast loved Draco more than her when he was around.

The only two that knew where Toast and the dragon pin came from were Cedric and Tanya. Tanya enamored by the cat, she loved cats and they now had one of their own. Toast also loved Cedric, jumping on him any time he saw the prefect around.

The only thing that concerned them in the month was exams but the eerie and sudden death of Barty Crouch Sr. Elia that day had been in the halls when Viktor went up to her to speak. He whisked her away and Draco instantly was alarmed, following them. He was ready to duel the famous Seeker even if he lost, but found himself listening to an odd conversation.

"What's wrong, Viktor?"

"I just vant to make sure ve are avay from any ears. I've vanted to ask you something- about you and Harry."

Elia looked at him, perplexed.

"Is it true?" He asked.

Draco's breathing stopped for a moment as he waited for Elia's answer-

"No!" Elia answered, "Of course not! I've told everybody this a million times, no."

Draco was relieved, even though he knew Elia was his, he wanted to be sure even away from him.

"And Hermy-own-ninny?" Viktor asked, "You are her friend, she talks about you two a lot."

"Viktor no, she doesn't like him. You two are close, why don't you ask her?"

"And Harry?"

"We're friends too, we're all just friends."

He looked at her, skeptically.

"I swear to you, besides you're so concerned about this but yet what about the rumors you and my sister?"

"Tanya is a good friend."

"Exactly," Elia said, "That's how we are. I'm not dating Harry, nor are Hermione and him."

"They haff never…?"

"Nothing. You're so concerned, Viktor. What's going on?" She teased, she knew he liked her friend. Viktor simply thanked her and left quickly. Draco turned from the opposite corner to Elia.

"That was interesting."

She jumped, "You heard?"

"Of course, had to make sure he wasn't trying to steal you too."

Elia rolled her eyes, "Not a chance, remember him and Tanya are running away to Bulgaria?"

They laughed at the reference, departing back to their classes. It was then that Viktor decided to confront Harry after they were told what the third task would be. Harry gave him the same answer, relieving Viktor. However the two came across a delusional Mr. Crouch. When Harry returned with Dumbledore, Viktor was stunned and Mr. Crouch was gone. It was a mystery.

Nearly a month passed since and the third task arrived. Exams were over and Elia was relieved. Everyone was sitting in stands in front of a large maze of the Quidditch Pitch. The band played music conducted by Flitwick, he also constructed the choir to play during the feast for the Triwizard winner the next day which Elia would take part in. In the stands, Draco and his friends cheered with everyone, rooting for Krum.

Each champion walked out from underneath the stands, Amos Diggory there with his wife, Cedric and Elia. He was immensely proud of his son, praising him as he and Elia walked out together. Everyone cheered for Cedric. Fleur Delacour followed soon after with her little sister. Igor, Tanya and Viktor walked in after and lastly Dumbledore and Harry.

Dumbledore stood on a podium to speak.

"Silence!" He said, his voice booming from his wand. It was enough for Elia and Cedric to jump suddenly.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory…"

The crowd then cheers upon hearing his name.

Amos raised Cedric's arm high in triumph, Elia grabbing the other to raise as well. Cedric and his mother chuckle and he pulls his arms down humbly.

"And Mr. Potter.." The crowd cheers again, "tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum…"

The Durmstrang student go wild, Tanya wrapping an arm around Viktor's shoulder and waved her fist in the air.

"And Miss Delacour…"

The Beauxbaton students cheer.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round."

Dumbledore faces the four champions, "In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Cedric began to remember what he promised Elia at the Yule Ball, that he wouldn't lose himself. He looks back at her, the two giving each other a small half smile.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves." Mad Eye says.

Cedric hugs his parents, who wish him luck. Then Cedric hugs Elia tightly.

"You got this." She reassures, "Hurry back, I'm going to sing that song for you at the feast."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cedric said, smiling at them.

Dumbledore begins, "On the count of three. One-"

The cannon goes off, interrupting Dumbledore. He turns to Mr. Filch next to the cannon who shrugs down below him. The task starts anyways, everyone cheering for the champions as they entered the maze. Amos put his arm around Elia as the three watch Cedric go off.

"Whaddya say after he comes back and wins, we go have a big hearty meal? All of us." Amos suggested.

"Definitely." Elia said, "You think that Tri Wizard cup can be used as a regular cup? It could be his chalice at dinner."

Amos laughs with his wife as they headed back to their seats by Arthur Weasley in the stands.

"Elia dear, you are full of ideas aren't you?"

Tanya joins them, greeting Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and Mr. Weasley.

"Tanya! Care to join us after this for dinner when Ced wins?"

"I'd love to but," Tanya challenges, "I hate to break it to you but my Viktor will come back with the cup."

Amos chuckles at her comment.

"I'd like to see him try!"

They laugh and Elia rolls her eyes at their comments. Tanya goes to sit with Igor and bugs him throughout the time the champions are gone. They sat in their seats anxiously as the band continued to play and everyone talked about who would win. She knew her school would win especially with two champions. But if Elia was honest she hoped that _definitely her Cedric_ , she thought, _he had to_.


	9. Remember Cedric Diggory

In an instant flash, two bodies appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground. Everyone applaud to know it was Harry and Cedric. Elia was cheering as well knowing he made it back and finished the task. She was shouting mad and turned to see Amos embraced by his cheering wife that their son had won. The two hugged Elia as well. The girl jumped around in glee, pulling away from them as Amos then hugged Arthur Weasley.

Her thoughts ran about in her head, how they would go to dinner like Amos promised. That Cedric and Harry were the winners of the tournament, how Elia and the choir would perform at the celebratory feast for them. Overall, how incredibly proud they were of him.

With a large smile and looking at the pair below her, her face suddenly fell. Elia began to realize that Cedric wasn't moving at all. He had his eyes wide open and Harry over top of him, sobbing. Despite everyone huddling towards the pair quickly, she knew what she saw but she didn't want to find out. Elia could hear Harry's faint cries of despair amidst the cheers. Her heart stopped for a moment as her body rippled with cold goosebumps when she thought the worse.

It was confirmed by Fleur's shrill scream, the music died down as well as some of the crowd as it sunk in. Dumbledore ran over to Harry along with the Minister and Filch covering the body. They tried to pull Harry off of Cedric but he stubbornly refused to let him go.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry shouted.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Elia felt so strangely cold, so cold that it hurt. She felt the weight of the world had shattered on top of her. She crumbled, her eyes heavily watering with tears while her hand clutched over her mouth to cover her upcoming cries.

"Cedric- he asked me to bring his body back." Harry cries, "I couldn't leave him! Not there!"

Dumbledore holds his face and looks at him, "It's okay, Harry."

His sobs never stop. Her tears never stop flowing. Elia finds herself trailing down the steps immediately.

"He's home. You both are." Dumbledore soothes Harry.

"Keep everybody in their seats!" The Minister called out, turning to Snape.

"A boy has just been killed."

Everyone gasps, muttering in worry amongst each other.

"The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

Amos pushed past everybody in the crowd with his wife desperately.

"Let me through. Let me through!" Amos yells, running down the seats. Once on the grass, Elia was standing behind him but she could hardly move herself fast enough. Her eyes already full of heavy tears.

"No…" Tanya mumbles at the realization that Cedric was not alive, Elia seeing the terrifying display. Tanya was quick and made her way to her sister, hoping she'd make it there before she did. She grabbed her weeping sister.

"Elia, no-"

Elia broke away immediately as Tanya tried to grab her again. Arthur followed to pull back Amos but he pushed past everyone surrounding Cedric and Harry.

"Let me through…" Amos mutters as he finally reaches Cedric's body.

Elia gasps and she feels as though she'll faint any moment. Draco is in the crowd watching her fall apart and that point he begins to move from his seat too. Elia's muffled soft wails begin to slip out her mouth as her face forms into complete agony. Her eyes close as she falls to her knees beside him.

"That's my son!" Amos cries, "That's my boy!"

He crashes to his knees as well over Cedric's limp body, pulling Harry's arm off. Elia has her shaking hand reaching over to touch Cedric's shirt.

"My boy!"

Cedric's parents sob over his body, Elia never felt such pain in her entire life than that moment as it hit her that Cedric wasn't breathing, that Cedric was dead in front of her.

"No… No!" Amos cries out, his wife crying to him as she buried her face in his chest. This made Elia weep even harder.

"Ced! Why?!" Elia cries, gripping his shirt yet got no reaction from the body beneath it.

"Cedric, you promised!"

Elia couldn't see past her tears even as she looked at him. His pale emotionless face and empty eyes painted a clear image in her head, forever there. She couldn't think clearly, she couldn't even hear her own voice. Elia took out her wand.

"Dumbledore! Somebody! Tell me how to bring him back!"

"Elia-" Dumbledore said in protest, trying to hold back Amos.

"Tell me!" She cried in desperation, "There has to be a way! Anything! I'll do anything!"

Elia felt disoriented, she couldn't process that it was really happening. No, that it happened. She never thought that she'd lose someone so quickly. Just moments ago, Cedric was there hugging his family and Elia. So full of life and light, it was instantly blown out. Elia didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't. Someone stood behind her and held her by her shoulders.

"El."

It was Tanya.

"Come on."

"No!" She yells, throwing herself on top of Cedric gripping his shirt.

"Elia."

She knew she had to let go, her mouth quivered as more tears spilled. Elia sobbed into his shirt.

"No…" She whispered, shaking her head. Her shaking body rose from his body, letting out a wail.

Elia cried out the most animalistic heartbroken scream anyone had ever heard. Her pain echoed throughout the place making the rest of the crowd cry themselves. It scared everyone just how upset she was, Elia bursted like a volcano and her cries were consuming everyone and everything. Snape pulled her away but she could hardly hold herself up, continuing to cry out and gasping for air.

"Get the girl out of here, she's making a scene." Snape demanded of Tanya who pulled her away from the area. She took Elia away from the watchful crowd as they absorbed her pain and that Cedric Diggory was dead. Draco ran to the pair away from the arena. His eye on his reputation slipped at that moment as he was focused on the girl falling apart in front of him. When they were away from everybody, Draco turned Elia to him as Tanya tried to calm her. She sobbed disgustingly, he grabbed Elia's face.

"Elia, look at me." He demanded, but Elia was uncontrollable.

She fell into his shoulder and continued to sob, Draco slowly put his hands on her carefully to hold her. Her face was completely drenched in her tears, her voice raw from her cries. He'd never seen someone this distraught, so full of emotion. Elia infected everyone around her with her sorrow, even Draco felt it. He didn't cry, but it broke his heart to see her like that.

"He's… he's.."

"I know."

"My brother," She cried, "My best friend."

If he was being honest, Draco never comforted anybody before. He'd never been in a situation like this. In Elia's mind, every moment was fleeting. Every second, every minute passed her so fast she couldn't comprehend it over what she was feeling. Her emotions were everywhere, enough to have an effect on her sense of time and what was going on. All she knew was her pain, it was as if a hole was punctured into her chest allowing all the cold air to rush in. It invaded her body, making her blood cold and filling her with horrible agony.

Eventually with Tanya's help, they managed to take Elia to her common room but she could hardly speak.

They reached the entrance Tanya pulled out her wand and tapped the second barrel and soon they were in the common room. Tanya took over and took Elia from Draco's hands to walk her carefully up to the girls' dormitories. Draco was left in the common room to hear Elia's cries from afar.

Elia's sobs filled the room, Toast was shaken at the sight of his owner completely distraught. He immediately jumped on the bed where they were. Tanya carefully laid her on her bed then sat in front of Elia, holding her as Toast settled himself next to them.

"Look at me, look at me." Tanya soothed, looking into her sister's puffy wet eyes. Elia constantly closed them as she continued to sob madly.

"Elia, please listen to me." She demanded, but nothing was working.

"He can't be gone." Elia whispered, refusing that it was real and hoping it was all just an awful dream.

"El, he is."

"No!"

"Elia, calm down-"

"He can't be gone!"

The two began to go back and forth, bickering before Tanya herself yelled,

"Cedric is dead!"

Her own tears formed as well. She repeated it to herself and began to cry too. Elia quickly pulled her sister into her arms, the two embracing tightly as they cried into each other's shoulder.

 _Cedric Diggory is dead_. It pained Elia the most to know, to truly know that her best friend was gone. The boy that she knew since her first day, who protected her and showed her all sorts of things the wizarding world had to offer. Cedric, who brought her to his home and welcomed her to the family. They were suppose to conquer the world in Elia's eyes as the best of friends... as brother and sister.

The two pulled away and Elia sniffled but the hot tears continued to fall. Tanya put on a brave face for her little sister, wiping her tears away. She laid her down on the bed and Elia stared at complete nothingness. She felt numb, detached from the world. Toast's eyes were sad as he snuggled next to Elia's frozen body. Tanya excused herself for a moment to check on the blonde in the common room.

"How is she?" Draco asked immediately.

Tanya was shaken.

"I've seen her like that. Hell even the damn cat got scared." She admits, "But it's hard, to lose someone like that. The way Cedric was to her."

It was odd to hear the word 'was' by his name instead of 'is'.

"Someone outta keep an eye on her… I have to write to our father about this. You should check on her tomorrow."

Tanya then pointed at him before turning, "You better treat her good, especially right now. Don't forget our talk. I'll keep this a secret, now go before everybody notices. She already has enough to deal with right now."

His cold eyes flicked at her and to the girls' dormitories where Elia was, but he turned and headed out. As much as he wanted to see Elia, deep down he knew he shouldn't or else it'll get too suspicious. It upset him, to be unable to comfort her in her most dire time. But Elia needed her rest after all, but all throughout the night in his bed, he couldn't shake off the feeling and the awful sight of her. Elia screaming and crying over her best friend's body, unable to carry out a coherent sentence.

Tanya did fulfill her promise and returned in hopes to lift her spirits. The sight of Elia sure scared her, she looked completely dead. Her eyes blank, staring off into space. Elia didn't respond, nor did she react to the small cup of coffee Tanya made to put beside her bed.

Later, her roommates came in. It was quiet, so awfully quiet. Too quiet that the girls were afraid to even speak in Elia's presence as she stared off with hot tears still falling. They didn't dare ask her if she was okay because she clearly was not, everyone knew it.

The girls found themselves sleeping over at other girls' rooms in the dorms because Elia made it so uncomforting to be there in their own room. They felt the need to give her space, to give themselves space after losing their prefect, their champion.

Elia continued staring in darkness. She couldn't sleep, not easily. She'd close her eyes and the sight of Cedric violently intruded her thoughts. Elia hardly got any sleep,Tanya stayed with her as long as she could. Tanya noticed she couldn't sleep, offering to go to Madame Pomfrey that late night to ask for a Dreamless Sleep potion.

Tanya entered the hospital wing, almost being shooed away by Madame Pomfrey for how late it was. But Tanya noticed inside the room was Harry, Ron, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione along with Moody laying across from them. His prosthetic leg and eye were off and he was asleep, Tanya arched an eyebrow.

"Tanya!" Mrs. Weasley said, walking over with Bill at her tail to greet her.

Tanya quickly muttered to Madame Pomfrey about Elia. She quickly understood and without any protest, gave Tanya the potion. Mrs. Weasley walked over and hugged her. Tanya waved at Bill as she hugged his mother, the two knowing each other briefly when Bill was at Hogwarts along with Charlie before they graduated until she and her sister became apart of the family. Then they started to become closer. When she pulled away from Tanya, Molly put a hand behind her head and looked at her.

"How are you doing, dear?"

Tanya gave her a weak half smile, Molly understood.

"And Elia?"

"She's just... destroyed." Tanya replied, her voice cracking. Molly's eyes glistened from her own tears, she knew just how much Cedric meant to Elia.

Molly turned to Bill, asking that they go to see her quickly. Hermione and Ron stayed by Harry's side as he slept along with a furry black dog beside him. Tanya led them to the common room and up to Elia's room. They found her in her same ghostly sight, pale, red puffy eyes, sniffling, and staring off into nothing.

The sight shocked Molly, Bill unable to really look at Elia because he couldn't recognize her. He looked at Tanya concerned and she just gripped his arm for support. Molly rushed over to Elia's bedside, holding her hand.

"Elia, darling…" Molly whispered, Elia's lifeless eyes rolled towards her, "Oh dear.."

Molly quickly embraced the girl but Elia could no longer cry as much as she wanted to at that moment. When she hugged Elia, she filled her with a warmth so brief, what she imagined what it would feel like had her mother been hugging her. She wished her mother were there.

Molly offered Tanya and Elia the comfort of her home for the summer, unable to agree nor talk, Tanya answered for Elia saying they'd consider it and write to them beforehand when they do. They left and Tanya administered the potion for Elia to drink which she obeyed. At that point she would've taken anything to make the cold go away.

Yet in the morning, Elia woke with the same feeling as the night before; all light inside of her snuffed out like a candle flame.

She was never really the same after that, for a while. Elia realized the true nature of Voldemort first hand, his disciple killed her best friend. He was ruthless. No one really believed Harry that he was back, but Elia sure did. Seeing Cedric's lifeless body was proof enough for her.

* * *

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Dumbledore says during the feast that would've celebrated the winner, the banners now black in respect for Cedric.

Elia sat in her table, head down and her eyes staring off. They were now glossy from her tears, her sleep regained some of her strength but seeing Mr. and Mrs. Diggory that morning made her burst into tears again. They went to visit her and they hardly said a word before crying together about their loss.

"Who should be sitting here," He gestured towards the Hufflepuff table, Elia began to tear up again. He would've been sitting with her had he lived.

"enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They all stood, everyone took their glasses and raised them muttering Cedric's name before sipping.

"Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend."

He looked at Elia when he said his last bit, Elia closing her eyes and the tears finally falling. Draco felt awful watching her fall apart again, as did Harry.

"I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Students began to murmur in worry but Elia stood silent, resilient. She knew Dumbledore was right.

"The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory."

Elia was angered that the Ministry had the nerve to rule this as an accidental death. No, her best friend was _murdered_.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A few heads turned to Harry, Elia was one of them. He glanced at her and it pained him to look at her for she was a reminder of Cedric, of someone who Harry failed. He noticed Cho with silent tears down her face as well but Elia's pain was much more deeper than anyone else's in that room.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Elia was forever thankful for that, that he brought her Cedric back even if it wasn't alive. She was the first to follow suit with everyone else, raising their glass and saying Harry's name too. However, Malfoy detested this and did not follow. He, his friends, and most Slytherin students did not stand for Harry.

"Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever."

Elia was silently sobbing at that point, her hand over her mouth to hold back the noises. A few of Cedric's friends comforting her quietly, one placing a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Draco more than ever wanted to go over and pull her into his embrace, take her away from everyone's peering eyes.

"Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end." said Dumbledore.

"Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Elia was torn and walked away from the feast, sobbing with her hand over her mouth to mask the sounds. She no longer needed to be there for Flitwick canceled the choir performance at the feast, in respect of Cedric and especially for Elia's mourning. She still couldn't grasp it, waking that morning was the hardest because she then realized it was real. Elia dreaded it, more so having to go down to the common room and not be greeted by her best friend anymore. He wouldn't be there to take her to breakfast and neither would see each other graduate.

"Elia." She heard.

She turned and saw Harry looking at her, concerned. Before he could say anything more, Elia slammed into him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as she weeped harder into his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" He offered, she nodded.

More than anything she wanted Draco's comfort, but she was disappointed to see he wasn't near her at all that day for obvious reasons. She was a muggleborn, to stay his secret but even in her time of need it didn't matter to her. It never mattered but Draco didn't see it as that, but Harry offered his comfort. He felt the need to go to her out of everyone who would have the slightest inkling of what he felt, to explain himself to her.

She led him to her common room and up to her bedroom where they sat on the edge of her bed. Harry hugged her as she laid her head on his shoulder, tears still spilling and her nose sniffling. Toast greeted Harry, then turned to sit by Elia. She asked for every detail, everything that happened. Harry hesitated, already have said everything to Dumbledore and Sirius. He was tired of reliving the details, but for Elia he'd do it.

When Harry finished telling her everything from how Cedric died and even to who Moody really was, Elia was broken. Hearing how Voldemort referred to Cedric as a 'spare', it was enough to enrage her. Her heart shattered however when Harry told her about Priori Incantatem, when Cedric appeared before him.

"He told me, to take his body back to his parents." Harry stated, "Then he told me to tell you, that he's sorry that he couldn't keep his promise."

Harry didn't know what that meant, but regretted ever saying it as Elia broke down more than before. Her cries shook her entire body, her head falling down and away from Harry.

"Elia." Harry turned to her, kneeling before her on the floor so she'd look at him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Harry-"

"No, listen to me. It's all my fault, had we gotten the cup- portkey faster, Cedric would be here."

"Don't say that." She croaks, "Harry, you made it back with him anyways. For that I'm forever grateful, I don't know what I'd do had his body stayed with there with… _him_."

She said it with such disgust, Harry was taken aback.

"His parents… they wouldn't take the money." He said, speaking of the thousand galleon prize. "Take it please, for Cedric. I've caused you too much trouble."

Elia shook her head, sniffing.

"I don't want any money, Harry. If you want to give me something, then do this for me."

"Anything."

"Promise me…" She began, taking a deep breath and held his hands tightly. Her red glassy eyes stared into his green orbs intensely.

"Promise me, that you will take down that bastard…and that rat. They killed Cedric. Do this for me."

She knew if Harry didn't, she would try herself even if it killed her. With Harry it was different, she knew he would do it and succeed.

Harry nodded, "I promise."

She hugged him again, hot tears streaming down her face again, thanking him. She caught Toast jumping off her bed and running outside oddly enough but she thought nothing of it. Elia held onto Harry, his exquisitely warm aura engulfed her and for a moment she wasn't alone. Harry saw her best friend die, that alone she wouldn't be able to bare.

Harry left shortly after, Elia's bags and trunk being packed for the Hogwarts Express. It was such a great year yet so dreadful. She made many memories with her friends and sister, with Draco, with Cedric.

All of her favorite times flooded her head, hoping… hoping it would light a small fire inside her. Though it was futile, Cedric's death extinguished all of the matches inside of her at once. Like in her book, her match box was dampened and she was unsure if she'd ever be cured. But she had hoped and thought that the intensity of Cedric's death would've lit them all at once, exploding and making her body lifeless. She would have preferred that.

She wiped her face clean but was unable to hide her puffy red eyes, glossed over with her tears from earlier. She put Toast in his kennel with all his things, planting a small kiss on his head. Before anything else, she hoped she'd at least say goodbye to Draco. She would never forget her time with him even if it was in secret. Sneaking off from the eyes of everyone, snogging in dark corners, their conversations, and the littlest things that made her time with him worth it in the end.

Before leaving the school, Elia stayed to see off Tanya during the graduation ceremony where they'd ride off in the boats that first brought them to Hogwarts as opposed to the self moving carriages. Viktor was there to see her off as well, whispering to her beforehand.

"Tanya…"

"You already know my answer."

"Please, consider it." He mumbled, despite them chatting behind Elia, she could hear.

"Vrite to me." Viktor said, the two kissing each other's cheeks as they hugged. He said goodbye to her in his language, something Elia didn't quite understand but found it quite nice.

Tanya and the rest of the seventh years floated off on the enchanted boats, waving at those seeing them off. Viktor stood by Elia, arms crossed and stoic as ever but turned to her.

"I liked Diggory." He said, his statement making Elia jump slightly. Her heart began to ache, he could see it from her eyes how his death destroyed her.

"He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang- with Karkaroff."

Viktor said his former headmaster's name with such disgust, along with a scowl. Ever since the Dark Lord had returned, Karkaroff fled the premises when it was shown in his dark mark. What once was a scar, was now active just as his former master.

Elia appreciated Viktor's words, nodding in gratitude as she pulled him for a hug. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Elia was proud and nonetheless happy for her sister, leaving to the crowded entrance where the carriages were to escort the fourth years out. She said goodbye to many teachers, all of them looking at her with such pity.

She wanted to see Draco one last time before the summer holidays, mustering up the energy to find him even if she couldn't speak to him. She felt weakened by the latest events, but in that moment she had to. She knew she did.

Elia left her compartment, Tanya wishing her luck and holding Toast in her lap during the train ride. Elia ran into the twins in the hall of the train, greeting her enthusiastically. But she hardly could do it back, nor give a smile that was genuine or fake. They understood, not bothering as they hugged her.

"Don't worry Elia, stick with me and you'll be good in no time." George says, earning a nudge from Fred.

"You? She better stick with me, you'll drive her to St. Mungo's in no time!"

The twins were headed to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione all while Elia looked for Draco. She had glanced down the hall into the part of the train where many of the Slytherins sat. She didn't find him there despite Tanya checking there and confirming his presence prior to Elia looking herself.

Though Draco had other ideas, in fact he was purposely avoiding Elia so he could confront the golden trio. What Elia didn't know was during the feast and her emotional talk with Harry, Draco had seen them. He had finished his meal and snuck into the Hufflepuff common room to check on her. He had given her space but could no longer keep away.

As soon as he was to enter her bedroom, he caught a glimpse of Harry and Elia embracing, tears down her eyes. He caught Harry comforting her in the ways he couldn't, being a support to her without having to hide. Draco witnessed something in Harry that he didn't have at that time: bravery.

The two were so close, it made his stomach flip and his blood boil when he saw the way Harry and Elia held each other, broken but holding on tightly so they wouldn't fall apart. They were showing their true feelings away from everyone, their truths about Cedric's death impacting them.

Rage filled him and Draco turned on his heel, catching that Toast was the only one who saw him and jumped out to follow him. Draco simply shooed the cat away, ignoring him as the pair did to him. He left without saying a word to her, Draco's jealousy never seized to fail a moment as his mind began to overthink the situation.

He was angry, at Potter, at Elia, his family, at everybody. All in his mind was how he wanted to spit curses at Harry until he was satisfied. Until all the venom inside of him was gone. He wanted to beat down Harry Potter for ever being the chosen one everyone praised, for ever bringing back Cedric Diggory dead and going on about the Dark Lord. For ever hurting his Elia, and stealing her in her moment of need, something he couldn't do.

Draco and his friends found them anyways in a compartment, taunting them.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!"

Draco jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. He didn't know what he was saying, just spewing out words to ease the boiling cauldron of the wounded ego inside of him. He should've stopped, he should've watched what he said.

Draco didn't stop.

"Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well, second- Diggory was the f-"

It was as if an explosion of fireworks had gone off in the compartment. The trio were on their feet, wands raised with Draco and his gang lying on the floor, groaning.

The sight that frightened them all the most was the least expected, Elia. Wand raised, red faced and eyes glistening in streams of heavy tears.

"How dare you…" She said lowly in disgust, Draco's hexed face looked up at her in a daze. Fear and guilt began to creep up.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She cried out in a raw shout. Her face drenched in her tears.

"You say his name in vain… Talk of your Dark Lord in such high esteem after what he's done?! You talk of who's next, but seem to forget where _you and I_ stand!"

Draco had no words. All he could think was he truly _fucked up_. Elia didn't care who heard or what she said, willing to expose their relation especially after what he said. She wanted to make him eat him words and contradict himself because that's exactly what he was doing.

Fred and George stood behind her, holding her.

"There there, love." George said soothingly, her heavy breathing slowed down. Her bloodshot eyes never leaving Draco, her glare never faltering until Draco fell unconscious like his friends. Her wand lowered.

"Come along now," Fred says, "Thought we'd see what those three were up to."

The twins stepped over Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and into the compartment, helping Elia inside. They both had their wands out too, signaling that they fired hexes as well. Elia continued to have tears streaming down her face, sniffling as her face scrunched up into despair. She cried softly into her hands, Hermione wrapping an arm around her in comfort. The boys stared at her apologetically, Harry feeling the worst seeing his beautiful friend cry her heart out. Fred handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Want us to call Tanya over?" Hermione asked.

Elia shook her head rapidly, "No, no. I can't have her worry more."

She nodded, and Elia wiped her face clean. Her nose was as red as Rudolph's, her eyes swollen and her pale sickly face was then flushed from her tears. She kept crying and crying all day and it frustrated her. However the tears stopped flowing, only her eyes glittering.

"I'm sorry everyone…" She apologized.

"Don't be." The twins said.

"No seriously I'm sorry for being such a cry baby." She says with a small half hearted chuckle, but it was so lifeless and no longer had the effect of making others laugh too. It made them more concerned.

"It's just… hard."

They all nodded.

"Plus, if we're being honest Elia, you're very emotional by nature so it's okay." Ron added, making the others chuckle in agreement.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, George glances outside the compartment at the Slytherin pile on the ground.

"Interesting effect," said George, "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me." Harry answered.

"Odd," George added, "I used Jelly Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

They laugh, Elia feeling slightly better so long as she had her friends there to support her. She looked at Draco who was still passed out on the ground, hexed all over but yet she was unsure if she should pity him. She felt herself reaching at her wits end.

Elia left that day, saying goodbye to her friends off the train. She finally returned to the embrace of the one man that never has and never will fail her, her father. He held his girls closely, kissing them both on their heads. Abraham Barros looked closely at his youngest, seeing how distraught she's been, his smile falling.

"Aw pumpkin…" He mutters, that sound made Elia's smile completely shatter as she began to cry softly in his arms. She was finally home, away from the terrible and awful reminder in the wizarding world of what she lost.

The three pull away as he led them out, Elia looking back to no longer seeing Draco around. Whether he left or was still present, it didn't matter to her at that point. She sighed, aiming to focus on the muggle life she knew, where she hoped to never know that pain again.


	10. The Hundredth Apology

The summer holidays were absolutely dreadful for Draco Malfoy. He never thought he'd feel worse away from Hogwarts than he did spending his days at his manor or with friends. He'd accompany his family to certain events, it was everything he was used to, the finer things in life. However the boy found himself acting like a lost puppy. Even though he despised Hogwarts, he missed his time there because at least there he'd see her.

Draco had not heard a word at all from Elia throughout the summer break. Nothing. In a way, he felt he deserved it at first for his behavior on the train home, for what he said about Cedric. There was no worse time than that, to say such vile things that spewed from his mouth without thinking. Instantly he regretted it, Draco knew he was being childish and quite the arse he get himself out to be.

He sent her countless letters, even having his owl stay put until she wrote to him and take it back to him. Elia wasn't speaking, resending the letters if the owl stayed just to get rid of it. Then Draco became desperate.

The Slytherin was persistent, annoyingly persistent to Elia. Draco began to send her gifts as well after a few weeks of her not responding or reading his letters. He even sent her things Toast would need even though she had the ability to cover the expenses. Draco didn't stop, sending Elia sweets, books, or just about anything he found that reminded him of her. The girl didn't budge and gave him not a trace of her attention.

Though Draco was not the only one having a horrible summer. Elia never felt a period of time that was worse than where she stood. She refused to answer Draco's letters, but at the same time she didn't have the motivation to do so. In fact, Elia had not written to any of her friends at all that summer.

She received letters from just about everybody, reading them but never really giving the thought to reply. The only person she ever replied to was Tanya, who currently was in Bulgaria with Viktor for the summer. He urged her to visit and Tanya agreed, however she became reluctant after Cedric's death because she was afraid to leave Elia alone.

Elia changed since his death, there was no skip to her step, no bright smile, nor genuine sounds of laughter. She lost all motivation and energy, she lost sleep and even weight. Elia pushed for Tanya to go to Bulgaria, feeling worse for having Tanya dragged down because of her. Her father could only do so much without Tanya's help, he did his best to support his youngest in her time of need.

He held her when she cried, brought her food when she wasn't eating and took over the work of the house and bakery for her to rest. That's all she found herself doing and wanting, to rest all day. Luckily, Tanya enchanted parts of their home and the bakery to work by themselves to help her father's work.

Elia either slept too much or hardly at all. She'd lose sleep at night because of her violent nightmares of Cedric and that horrid night when he passed. She'd constantly wake in a panic, urging her father to go into her bedroom to calm her breathing. Eventually, she had him stop because she felt the need to calm herself.

Elia fell into such a depressive state for quite a while, traumatized from the experience that the Triwizard Tournament brought. She hardly spoke, cried all too often when she come across photos and letters she shared with Cedric. Or just cry because of how painful the rotting ache inside of her felt, how cold she felt.

The reason it destroyed Elia was because she realized she would no longer have more of these memories. She would never share another photo with Cedric or ever receive another letter from him ever again. Out of all the letters she got that summer, the one she begged to see was Cedric's.

She contemplated quitting school, she was already so behind her work which was untouched and she did not want to face another day without him there. Elia had received a letter from Dumbledore too, stating that he planned to appoint as prefect for Hufflepuff house if she so accepted. To know that the position was now open made her burst into tears. She never replied.

Elia avoided the wizarding world, contempt with her muggle life as she would not be reminded of her issues that were present in the other world. Discrimination of people like her, her best friend dead, and the denial that Lord Voldemort has returned. The only time she went back was for the Diggory's sake.

They requested her presence at Cedric's burial, it tore her apart but she agreed. Elia went by herself to the Diggory household where they were having a private burial on a hillside. They greeted her into the home happily, but it was something about it that wasn't genuine. His parents were hurting too, Amos taking his son's death the hardest.

Elia requested one thing before she go, which was to visit Cedric's bedroom one last time. They agreed. She entered his bedroom that was completely untouched, his parents didn't dare move anything other than how Cedric left it.

His room was neat, as she remembered it from her many visits. She walked around inhaling the scent she was familiar with, the light shining in from his window onto his bed. All her memories that they had in that room, the endless conversations exploded in her mind and she found herself tearing up. Mrs. Diggory embraced the girl as they watched her from the door, Amos joining in and wrapped his arms around the two. They cried softly, Mrs. Diggory comforting Elia.

Her eye caught something she hasn't seen in a while since the winter time. A yellow with thin black stripes that stood out at the corner of the room. Elia found Cedric's scarf inside of his trunk, the lid popped open and she walked over to it.

Her shaking hand went to grasp it, asking permission if she could. They nodded and Elia picked it up, her face scrunching up in despair as she held the scarf to her face. She inhaled and the scent of her best friend was still very well there and alive. Elia began to sob more, Cedric's mother placing a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Can I…?" Elia begged, "Please."

His parents nodded and Elia left that day with Cedric's scarf wrapped around her neck. From then she hardly took it off, different that her usual winter scarf which was a knitted pattern of green and purple hexagons. It wasn't even near winter yet Elia wore his scarf anyways.

She could've stopped by to see Mrs. Weasley and everybody else at the Burrow.. She could've. Elia isolated herself the entire summer, keeping to herself and the little home back in Reading.

She could've visited Harry, who was closer to her home than anyone else. She could've visited Hermione or even Neville.

She could've visited Draco.

Elia shook that thought out of her head as she trudged off and headed towards the train station that would lead her home.

* * *

It was already mid August and Draco had about enough. He sent countless letters and gifts every now and then, even for Toast if that would get her attention. Yet received no answer. He even tried writing to Tanya to get some Slytherin to Slytherin advise, unbeknownst to him that she was out of the country. Finally, Draco Malfoy decided to go through with the most wildest idea he ever had.

Draco was going to visit the muggle world.

 _Oh this was a bad idea, such a terrible idea_ he thought. He knew Elia's address, by heart if he was frank. However he's never been in her home let alone even seen how it looked like. This would be his first time visiting the muggle world, a place no pureblood would be caught dead in. But he would do this for her, so long as he can see her or hear her voice. To try and make amends with this girl.

Draco had it planned out, yet he was nervous. Nervous of getting caught or his family finding out. But one thing for sure about this Slytherin was that he was stubborn, and quite determined. And he would go out of his way to see his favorite Hufflepuff.

The only son of the Malfoy's tricked his parents easily, it wasn't the first time he's lied but it would not to go this far. He simply told them he would be visiting with Crabbe and Goyle again in one of their manors for the day. They agreed obviously as they've done hundreds of times over, they always said yes to their son.

Instead, Draco packed with him his wand in the inside pocket of his suit, along with many galleons in his pants pocket. He definitely was struck with nerves, he would be in the muggle world. A place he had no idea where he'd be, how it worked, knew no one, nor did he know exactly where to go. He stuffed a small piece of parchment where he had Elia's address scribbled on, in case.

Draco left early in the morning, ending up at a train station, ticket in hand, and sat in his typical luxury private seating of the train. He avoided the faces of any wizards and witches that would recognize him, a Malfoy leaving to the muggle world? How unusual.

It took him a longer than he had hoped to get there, soon passing through platforms to enter the muggle world. The train station was busy with loads of muggles, talking amongst themselves and completely ignoring the confused wizard. His eyes darted around to the signs of the station, following them to lead him out.

Eventually Draco stood outside of the station on a sidewalk, muggles walking past him as he took in his surroundings. It looked like any other place aside all the magic. He saw things he'd never seen before like the bus passing by, muggle cars driving on the streets, a few people passing by talking on cell phones. Draco had no idea what any of that was.

He saw stores across from him with televisions, children walking with their parents with simplistic toys, music blaring from cars here and there. The once high and mighty pureblood was now in the middle of nowhere, confused out of his mind. People were pushing past him and was forced to follow the crowd. Draco looked around for a sign, something that would tell him where in Merlin was he. He walked some more passing streets until he came across a sign that said Friar Street. That definitely wasn't where Elia lived. He began to panic more until he bumped into an old couple.

"Woah!" The old woman said, holding onto her husband.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man said.

Draco spun around to protest until the woman spoke again.

"Hush now Ned! The poor boy didn't know." She says, looking at Draco admirably "Quite the handsome fellow you are, I remember when my Ned was like that in our time."

"I still am, woman."

At that point, Draco couldn't argue that he bumped into detestable muggles, he just needed directions. It seemed as though the woman sensed this as her husband bickered.

"Are you lost, deary? Anywhere you need to go?"

He quickly scrambled for his parchment and showed her the address. The couple's eyes lit up.

"Oh! The Pastry Corner!"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, clearly that couldn't be a home.

"The Pastry Corner, just walk down these two blocks down the hill and you should see it on your left corner. Should take you less than 10 minutes to reach St. Mary's." The woman reassured.

"Be sure to get some of their sweet bread or the Queen of Tarts." The old man suggested.

"That family sure has a gift for it, incredibly magical. Beautiful daughters as well."

That's all Draco needed to hear, he couldn't believe it but they must've been right if they mentioned daughters. He nodded and headed down the hill as they instructed. It was a calm street as he approached it, walking for some time until he finally reached a corner with a small building. A sign over top that said 'The Pastry Corner' with a glass door wide open.

Draco stopped and looked inside, only to see a bakery filled with assortments of fresh goods. The establishment was endearing, sweet, and quite calm. His heart leaped at the sight he longed to see. His eyes stopped as a small figure behind a counter and register. She was busy cleaning off her hands from flour, her brown curls pulled up into a ponytail with an apron adorning her waist.

Elia didn't quite notice Draco watching her for a few seconds, absorbing what the break has done to her. He could tell she lost weight, bags under her eyes and she was pale. She wore regular muggle clothing, hardly caring who saw her anyways.

He stepped in to see her closer, a bell going off as he did. Elia's eyes shot up instantly, Draco then noticed they were no longer the rich brown he knew but rather like onyx stones. She looked shocked, looking at him for a moment to really make sure he was there but she couldn't believe it herself.

"Draco?" She asked in disbelief.

"Elia." He said, walking closer to her till finally he was at the counter.

Elia stood back timidly, averting her eyes. Toast made an appearance, he was always following Elia and now that he saw Draco, the cat was overjoyed. He jumped onto the counter and rubbed himself against his suit. Draco chuckled, petting the animal.

"What're you doing here? Out of all places?" Elia hissed, walking away from the counter and into a back room.

"For you." Draco said, following her. To his astonishment, the room was operating by itself, with magic. Dishes were being cleaned, batter and breads being made, and neatly being packaged or put on trays for the shop. It was something he didn't expect in a muggle place.

"Isn't using magic outside of Hogwarts supposed to be against the rules?" He asked, cocky.

"It's not my magic, it's Tanya's. She always enchants this room to help our father. He can't operate the bakery on his own."

"So this is your bakery then?"

Before she could answer, Elia shook her head and faced the oven where breads were currently being heated.

"You shouldn't be here. Seriously Draco, you in the muggle world? I can't believe you found where I live!"

"In a bakery?"

"That's not the point!" She said, "Get out. I can't even look at you…"

Despite her protests, Draco walked over to her and attempted to pull her into his arms but the girl pushed him away angrily. To make matters worse, Elia pulled out her wand and pointed at him. He froze.

"Don't make me hex you again." Elia said in a low voice.

He paused, eyeing her again. He couldn't believe how she changed. Draco didn't dare provoke her more, knowing her skills.

"You look… different."

Elia realized what he meant, glaring as she lowered her wand.

"Well what did you expect? With him gone… it hasn't been easy. Sorry to disappoint."

"Elia-" He began.

"No!" Elia cried, "You don't get to say anything. You don't even get to say his name the way you did…"

Draco gulped, listening.

"You're so…" She was unable to find the word, "How did I ever think we could've been something?"

She walked away from him, but Draco continued.

"Elia, I'm sorry." Draco pleaded.

She stopped in her tracks, she knew she'd regret this. She knew he'd break her heart. But she found herself listening anyways.

"I've told you that many times over, I know." He said, "But what I said… was truly fucked up."

"You're not sorry, you're just guilty."

"Maybe I am, but I know I'm really am sorry Elia. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry Diggory is gone-"

"Stop!" She shouted, her head turned to him and he was filled with regret as he saw her eyes were filled with tears. He was shocked to see some of the tables shaking, her power radiating from how strong her emotions. Elia quickly wiped her eyes, sniffing as the tables stopped.

"You don't know how it feels…" She said, "I didn't lose my best friend that day, but a brother."

Elia added, "Then at that same time, I lost you because you couldn't keep your mouth shut or be there when I needed you."

"Then the stupid Ministry ruled it as an accident? I don't care what anyone says, You-Know-Who won't stay dead like he should." She spat, "Its an insult to Ced…"

The girl kept crying and avoided his gaze, he quickly approached her but she pushed him back gently with one hand.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Elia could tell, from the way his voice faltered and the way his eyes looked. They looked at her carefully and full of pity, sorrow, and an unwavering sense of longing. This was as much as she was going to get from him. Elia glanced at him, her red eyes glossy with her tears.

"You hurt me."

"I know."

There was a long pause, Elia closed her eyes as she lingered for a moment. Wondering, if she should forgive Malfoy, if it was worth accepting his hundredth apology.

"Don't do it ever again, Malfoy."

With that, he pulled her into his embrace tightly. Draco's exterior always fell around this girl, he didn't understand why. Elia's tears continued to spill, an ache inside of her bursted, like a flame. She missed Draco, as he missed her. She knew she'd have to forgive him eventually, even after all the vile things he's said, she knew Draco was better than that. Elia would give him many chances even if he kept messing it up. She knew that she couldn't keep lingering on what happened before the summer or else it would kill her.

The two pulled away, Elia wiping her face with a napkin in her apron pocket.

"You're ridiculous, Draco Malfoy." She commented, referring to his unwavering purpose to see her and get his apology to her ears. To the point to come into the muggle world, when he's a Malfoy. It was truly something, a strong message.

He snickered, "Get use to it."

"Next time, let me know. I would've helped, I would imagine it wasn't easy."

"Are you saying there's going to be a next time, Barros?" Draco insinuated, giving her a wide smirk when she caught what she said, blushing.

The two heard some heavy footsteps coming from stairs above them outside the room.

"Oh no." Elia mumbled, alarming Draco.

"What?" He whispered.

A tall menacing figure entered the shop and into the back room, a bag of flour thrown on top of his broad shoulders. The man that stood before them had straight brown hair that was messily swept back from his face. He had a strong jaw with a matching beard, his eyes were black as ink. His body was fit with large arms and a muscular torso wrapped in the same apron Elia wore. She spoke up and said,

"Dad."


	11. The Woman In The Portrait

Draco practically jumped from her sudden voice amongst the tension. _This was her father?_ This man? He looked like a mountain.

Her father eyed Draco, looking at the two and the surroundings of the room they were. He immediately realized that his daughter, was with a boy, alone in the back room of the bakery... _without his supervision._

Abraham then had a revelation of how this sort of thing would've played out his way. The blonde in front of him would be carried off in a gurney moments later while Abraham would proudly boast about saving his daughter's virtue as he is arrested. He was sure he could do it, and Tanya would help.

"Dad?" Elia called again, snapping her father out, "Are you okay? You just sort of blacked out there."

He slammed the pack of flour onto a table, patting his daughter.

"Of course pooh bear, no need to worry."

His voice was deep and was soothing to hear, however if need be he could have a booming voice. Abraham immediately pulled his daughter away from Draco's side and behind him. He turned to glare at him warningly, but Draco was unphased. In fact, he looked more confused than he could ever be scared.

"Who's this?" Her father asked, arms crossed and stern while Elia peeked behind him.

Draco had a deja vu moment, he had seen this look before, in Tanya. He definitely could see that this was their father. Elia pushed past him to stand between them.

"Dad, this is Draco. He's my..." Elia trailed off, "Friend."

This was a muggle, the muggle father Draco had heard of before briefly but here he was. This man radiated dominance but Draco wasn't as scared as he should've been. This was a muggle after all, but he had to make a good impression to Elia's father. Draco was taught these things, to be sophisticated, respectable, and well mannered. He cleared his throat, extending his hand.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said, suddenly realizing that saying it that way wasn't as important as it would be in the wizarding world. For there in the muggle world, no one knew who the Malfoy's were and frankly, Abraham Barros could care less. Abraham took his hand roughly, shaking it before introducing himself as well.

"Abraham."

He eyed Elia, "He's got manners at least."

"Dad."

Abraham chuckled, kissing her forehead but still had her close.

"You two were alone..." He mumbles suspiciously. Elia heard, rolling her eyes at him. The three walked out the room and back into the shop.

"So, judging from the fact he was in the back room, I assume he's a friend of yours from that school."

"Yes." Elia answered.

"Then you're...?"

Draco understood, unsure if he should reveal his powers but this was Elia's father. Even if he's a muggle, his daughters weren't.

He nodded, "Yes, sir."

"So are you in my darling girl's house?"

"Excuse me?" Draco didn't quite understand as he dozed off, distracted by the bakery and Elia.

"Your house." Abraham stated, "My girls have told me that you all are sorted at that school."

"Right, uhh..." Draco didn't know why he wasn't his composed self, "Slytherin."

"Ah, just like my girl Tanya." Abraham realized, "You know her too?"

"He does," Elia interjected, "She was Head Girl of their house remember?"

Abraham nodded, noticing a big furball in the corner of the shop with his head dipped into a tray and little munching noise.

"Ah, Toast!" He shouted, rushing over to sweep the cat up who only munched faster on the bread. This caused Draco to laugh as did Elia, which he was happy to see.

The bell of the shop rang and a woman walked in with her two toddlers. Abraham and Elia both greeted them enthusiastically, bright smiles on their faces. It creeped out Draco for a moment how simultaneous they did that. The woman walked around the shop with her children as they picked out the sweets they wanted on a tray as Elia assisted them. Draco suddenly was thrown an apron.

"Put it on, butter cup. If you're going to be with us today, you might as well help." Abraham demanded, which surprised Draco. He arched an eyebrow at his nickname, Draco never worked a day in his life, but he was up for a challenge. Especially if it was for her father, he had to impress him if he ever was to be accepted. Draco shrugged, agreeing as Abraham instructed that he might as well get rid of the suit jacket as it would get hot.

Elia had just finished charging the woman and her children for the pastries, giving them a sweet farewell when she noticed Draco return. Draco had then walked out from the back in his trousers, white button up with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, and the tops of his dress shirt unbuttoned. She could see his strong arms from underneath, his rolled up sleeves making it more obvious. Elia found herself eyeing the boy up and down, immediately embarrassed at herself then looked away.

But Draco saw, smirking at her. He wore the apron she had on, his wand tucked in his pants pocket but stood out. Elia had hers in her apron but quickly advised that she and Draco put them away. After all, who would need them in there? She hid them behind the counter on a shelf inside. They stood by each other in the now empty shop, Abraham had left upstairs for a few items.

"So you live here?" Draco asked.

"Upstairs," Elia motioned, "There's a flat upstairs to this shop."

"You muggles are creative, I'll give you that."

"It's good for business, easier on us. We've had this bakery our whole lives."

"Yet you use magic?" He said, referring to the back room.

"Tanya's idea. Ever since she turned 17, she quickly made that room more efficient for our dad. Even while we were at Hogwarts, it didn't stop. She made it so that the everything in there could be commanded by our father and with a routine. It cleans and helps bake from the morning and stops at night."

"Well that's smart." Draco added.

He was happy to finally be talking to her, even though her voice wasn't as lively as before. They stood in silence, waiting for any customers even though Draco wouldn't know what to do. He mostly waited for Elia to say something.

He then asked, "Where is Tanya?"

"She was invited to Bulgaria by Viktor." Elia replied, "She agreed, our father wasn't too happy but she was able to convince him. After all she did graduate, she deserved it."

"Really?" He wondered, "Are you sure they're not...?"

"No oddly enough."

She then reflected on Viktor's feelings for Hermione, which were not mutual since she was after a certain Weasley. She sure missed Hermione, and her friends.

"Well since you're here, you might as well take back your gifts when you leave."

"No," Draco said, "They're for you to keep."

"You've given too much, I can afford to care for Toast too you know."

"Then save your money, or should I send that too?"

"No!" Elia said, "You sent all that so I could forgive you."

"At first, but then I just saw things that made me think of you. Thought you might like it." He admitted, smirking.

Elia's cheeks burned slightly, staring away from him. To distract herself, she watched Toast on his scratch post and bed by the display window.

"Well... thank you then." She adds, he smiles. She excused herself to write to Tanya quickly about what happened. Elia wasn't gone more than five minutes, knowing her absence wouldn't have mattered for when she returned the shop was still empty.

"Business is slow." Draco says.

"Well we're not super famous. Surprisingly though, it gets quite busy during the school breaks when Tanya and I are here. Maybe because everyone is out from school too." Elia pondered.

Elia was right, for later more customers came in to get some bread or cakes. More and more came in within the passing time. Draco was being ordered what to do, however it bothered him to see Elia work while he didn't do much. He knew she was an incredibly hard worker, but he didn't like the idea. Maybe he was being cocky, wanting to impress the muggleborn.

So he took it upon himself to try to pack the orders in bags or packages for the customers, stack sweets on higher places Elia couldn't reach, and get more pastries if needed from the back. Even though he failed a few times at first, for working was something the only child of the Malfoys was unfamiliar with. Though, it allowed Elia to be with him more to help and teach him the basics of running the shop.

However during his time, it became quite exhausting but a simple routine, Draco began to notice something. A pattern to be exact of the customers coming in.

Majority of them were young men from their age or older, coming in and hardly really looking at the pastries much as they were looking at something else. They all eyed Elia, making conversation with her always. Draco saw their intentions and instantly was not pleased. He pieced it all together. The reason the bakery filled with business during the breaks was because every boy was eager to see the beautiful daughters of The Pastry Corner. They all wanted to flirt with her but Elia was so dismissive and naive to it. Draco stiffened by her as he picked this up, glaring at any of the boys who lingered too long.

Abraham was downstairs to help, he also knew about this pattern which he then shared with Draco in the back room when they went to get more pastries. So long as there was Abraham, he wouldn't let these customers get more than a pastry. He'd send them running and with Draco's unfriendly demeanor, it was enough to make some of them back off.

By a little past noon, Elia offered Draco some lunch with her for Abraham would be taking over the shop in her time to take a break. He agreed and they took off their aprons, leaving shortly to their flat upstairs with sandwiches from the shop and pastries. Abraham warned Draco, but was pleased that his youngest wouldn't be by herself for lunch. They took their wands and walked upstairs.

"Welcome to my nest." She said as they entered, "I'll get us some water."

Elia left Draco's side as he took in his new surroundings. Once in the comfy flat, it was incredibly smaller than what Draco was use to. He was confused that this would be considered a home. It was small, with two bedrooms in one hall down that faced each other. It had a cozy aura to it, neat and clean with a small balcony. Toast was seen napping on one of the seats in the living room.

Elia entered with cold glasses of water and set down Draco's food and their desserts. Their dining table wasn't as big as his, where it could fit about five people compared to Draco's usual twenty at his dining table.

Draco inferred about her lack of a meal, but didn't get much of a response. He wanted her to eat, he thought she looked sickly and was worried. Elia was hardly eating after Cedric died. It was a terrible habit she had especially when she was stressed or in this case, struggling to cope with his death.

She lost her appetite and motivation, but she was trying. Little by little, for the sake of her worrying father and sister. But most of all, for her own sake. Draco dropped the subject, not wanting to give her more trouble. He noted that he should start sending her food if she didn't eat.

What struck Draco the most inside their home were the photos as he looked around. Most of them didn't move but there was one specific one that stood out. A woman, he saw on a large portrait framed on the wall. A beautiful woman with such familiar features he's seen.

The woman in the portrait had blonde curls, quite long in length too. Her skin was smooth and fair, a beauty mark shown on her face as she posed in the photo with a bright smile. The smile too was striking, her cheeks perked with dimples. And her eyes, the color of the earth but looked golden in reflection to the sun in the photo. They were round and large, standing out the most on her face. Draco had seen these eyes before, his heart thumped.

This was Elia's mother, and Elia looked just like her.

The resemblance was incredibly striking, he'd find himself glancing at Elia speaking to him while comparing her to the woman in the portrait. She was beautiful, just like Elia. She had the same smile as her, the round brown eyes, the wavy hair, everything. Yet this woman was a mystery as he hardly heard anything about her. He didn't want to push it.

Elia only took two or three bites of her pastry which frustrated Draco. If Draco Malfoy knew Elia, he knew that Elia loved food and had a great appetite. Draco then noticed the same beauty mark from her mother's photo, on Elia's face as well. He was surprised he never noticed before.

One thing that Draco thought about that day that he really enjoyed from the whole experience more than anything, was that he didn't have to hide. He was out in the open with Elia. Draco could stand by her in the bakery while others saw them. He was able to walk with her without anyone recognizing them or judging them. For in the muggle world, no one knew who he was. He never thought he'd like that idea more than anything else.

Since the food was from the bakery and knowing that it would require money as all things do, he pulled out his galleons to repay Elia.

"Uh, Draco." Elia eyed oddly, "You don't need to pay, plus that money doesn't work here."

"What?" Draco asked, confused with a few galleons in his hand. Elia chuckled at the display, pushing back the galleons towards him. Draco was annoyed as they walked back downstairs.

"What kind of place is this that doesn't take my money?"

"Draco, this place is the muggle world. In the muggle world, we have muggle money different than galleons, sickles, and wizarding money. Different currency, no one will take your money here."

Draco felt doomed as he basically had no money in this world, especially if he couldn't give Elia anything else. He was traditional, feeling the need to pay for Elia and buy her things. If they had the opportunity to go on dates then Draco would stop himself, though now he knew he should visit Gringott's before going to muggle world ever again. He felt dimwitted for not thinking of that sooner. Elia sensed this and snickered softly, he was not pleased. The day this woman was his, he thought, she'd be spoiled rotten. Elia was not use to these spoils in life, Draco would probably have to put up a fight for her to keep them as was present earlier. He smirked at the thought.

They returned to the shop, Abraham departed to eat and the two took over the shop. He watched Elia carefully around any man that eyed her too long or spoke to her in a certain tone. It made his blood boil but soon they found themselves running away from the snake before he'd bite. Draco practically hovered by Elia at all times.

He never expected himself to want to stay in the muggle world longer than in that moment, just so he could have Elia to himself without fear. He wanted her more than anything. Was he willing to let it go? Draco thinks he just might.

The shop closed early but Elia was cooking dinner and needed time. Abraham cooked occasionally and he was good, however his daughters often took over. Tanya was good at the work and created delicious meals. Elia used her mother's old cookbook with domestic spells which Tanya liked to utilize. It was always an amazing display for Abraham to watch his girls do these magical things with something as simple as cooking.

Elia had already prepared the food to be cooked earlier that day. Draco was surprised that she was able to cook after a long day in the bakery, even he was tired. But he was hungry and particularly excited to try her cooking, which amazed him to watch her go about in their small kitchen. He never cooked, he's always had elves cooking and bringing him food. As a matter of fact, he's never seen it done.

As Elia cooked in the kitchen quickly, Abraham used this opportunity to question the boy. He noticed how Draco was focused on the largest portrait of the room again.

"That's my wife." He pointed out, "Looks just like her, huh?"

Abraham gestured to Elia, Draco nodded.

"Undoubtedly so."

Draco wanted to ask more about her, but was concerned if it was appropriate to ask. The woman wasn't present, meaning something to Draco to not ask.

"Malfoy, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've heard that name before," Abraham says, "From Tanya's mother."

Draco then felt odd knowing the subject of his blood would come. He was use to the sense of pride that came to his lineage but this was different. Nonetheless, he held his head high.

"She's a pureblood, just like you. I'm sure you knew that already, that my Tanya is half."

Draco nodded.

"But not my Elia." Abraham continues, "Listen, I've seen what all that purity fanatical crap does. So whatever your intentions are for my daughter, if it's like Tanya's mum then I suggest you leave right now."

Draco blinked then Abraham added, "My darling girl deserves the best. She hasn't been good since that boy died. She's barely starting to eat again and acting like herself. Don't trouble her more than what she already has."

Draco turned as they both glanced at Elia, "She's getting better?"

"Getting there." Her father replied, "Just recently she started to cook again and eat."

"Hardly. She barely ate lunch."

Abraham sighed, "Don't push her on it, she loses motivation fast. Just try and encourage her to eat, school is about to start soon and this is her first time without Tanya there. Without..."

He trailed off as he meant her best friend, but Draco understood. He realized Elia must be feeling truly alone now, even if she had friends of her own that supported her. Her main crutch was gone.

She was always on his mind and he wanted everyone to know she was his. More than anything, he wanted Elia to be happy again. Like Elia he always knew, like the Elia he came to love- Draco trailed off, realizing what he thought.

Elia set all the dishes on the table, the food steaming and smelling delicious as they were placed in front of the men. A meatloaf was placed in the center of the table, the plates already being decorated by the meal along with potatoes and bread. Draco thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Elia mentioned it was Tanya who usually made this, claiming her older sister made it better than she. They noticed Elia's plate which was just some potatoes.

Abraham frowned, "Pumpkin, is that all?"

He gestured at her plate, she gave him a shy look.

"Not too hungry tonight, Dad. Maybe later."

Draco wished to protest, he hated her not eating but he swallowed his words as Abraham had warned him earlier. Her father noted her response, planning to make sure she does eat later. They ate their meals with a steady conversation, when suddenly a letter flew in with an owl.

"Where'd that bugger come from?!" Abraham shouted, after all this time the muggle still wasn't use to the magic his daughters possessed.

"A letter? At this time?" Draco asked, but was shocked when it landed in front of him. He realized it was a howler, from Tanya.

 _Bloody hell..._

Draco opened the letter carefully, preparing himself for whatever lecture was about to ensue.

'DRACO MALFOY! DID I HEAR IT RIGHT? YOU CAME TO THE MUGGLE WORLD TO SEE MY SISTER?' Tanya's voice boomed, her sinister chuckle could be heard, 'WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M QUITE PROUD OF THAT. I GUESS YOU REALLY ARE A SLYTHERIN AFTER ALL.'

Draco looked sheepish, Elia giving him a reassuring look. Her eyes looked like she was apologizing to him after it was Elia who wrote to Tanya about Draco's visit. The howler turned to both Abraham and Elia.

'HI DAD, HI EL.'

"Hi, T."

"Hey, tiger."

'EVERYTHING'S GREAT HERE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. HOPE EVERYONE'S OKAY, I SHOULD BE BACK THE WEEK SCHOOL STARTS. UNTIL THEN,' The howler turns to Draco, 'COME BY THEN AND _BEHAVE_. BYE EVERYBODY.'

The howler blew a kiss at Abraham and ripped itself apart, he gave Draco a serious look that looked like he was about to break the blonde's neck.

"What does she mean by _behave_?"

"Um, I think it's time to wash up now!" Elia interjected before it got worse, she stood up erupted and tugged at Draco. She collected the plates, which Draco held for her as they rushed into the kitchen away from her steaming father. They set them into the sink as she washed, huffing out a sigh of relief.

"Lord, I thought he was going to murder you."

"I think that was intended, on Tanya's part." He said as he thought it over, _damn that Slytherin._

"Magic or no magic, don't put it past you but my father is as scary as he is soft."

"So basically he's like you and Tanya."

Elia chuckled, rinsing off the plates, "Sure, you can say that. He is our father, but if those two teamed up, better plan your funeral."

"My funeral?" Draco questioned, he was not buying it even if it was a joke.

"Though _if_ they find the body, of course." Elia added, "If my grandmother was involved that is."

Draco looked at her in disbelief, her family was just full of psychos yet she was as innocent as can be. Elia had an idea.

"Would you like to meet my grandmother?" She asked.

"Well that was sudden." Draco said, "But sure, why not? I'm here anyways."

Draco didn't know if this was a good idea or not, either way he wanted to know more of her family. That, and he really wanted to squeeze as much time as he could from the day before he left. What harm could come meeting her?


	12. The Strange Case Of Selwyn And Barros

This woman was an actual snake. Draco couldn't believe just how surrounded his badger was by the lot of them yet survived. Even though Elia claimed that her father was very much a Hufflepuff like her had he been a wizard. Elia wanted to deliver food for her grandmother despite Abraham's protests from how dark it was outside. Just judging from their conversation on the muggle telephone that Draco had a hard time grasping, he could tell this woman had a sharp tongue. He was interested now, but careful. Snakes against other snakes could go wrong.

"Dad says I can't go," Elia pouted over the phone to her, "I made meatloaf."

"Give the phone to that giant oaf you call a father." Her grandmother snapped, Draco could hear faintly from the phone. Elia handed it over and Abraham began,

"Now Elena, you know it's late-"

"If my granddaughter wants to see me then she bloody will see me!" Elena remarked, "Everybody knows down here if they even approach my sunflower, I'll beat their heads in with a pan. Now send her my way or I'll go there myself!"

Abraham knew not to argue further, Tanya's maternal grandmother mother was stubborn.

"I'm driving her then."

"You make it so difficult for yourself, Abraham."

They arrived at her home very shortly, Draco even more appalled at the muggle things of their life. First phones, now cars. He heard of the flying cars of his world but his family never dared try them as his father claimed they were too muggle. As they stepped outside, another figure approached.

Elena Selwyn was an old woman yet still bared her straight black hair with few white hairs. Elena's eyes were like the dark emerald almost black gems Tanya had too. She was average in stature, yet walked gracefully towards them, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"And what is this?" Elena uttered, Draco was taken aback but straightened himself.

"Draco Malfoy, madam." He said, offering his hand.

She swatted it away, "Did I ask you, boy? I'm old but I can still spot a Malfoy when I see one. I was clearly talking to my little girl."

It took every bit of energy Draco had not to talk back to this woman, yet was startled. She knew this family? He glanced at Elia for strength and answers. Elia being a reminder of what made him take everything the day threw at him tolerantly.

"Grandmother!" Elia said, "Please be nice, he's a friend from school."

"Ah Hogwarts, I remember those days. He should be able to handle the words of an old lady then." Elena replied, leaning forward to kiss Elia's cheek then Abraham's.

The woman was like Tanya, a force to be reckoned with. Incredibly witty and sharp, Elena was to most but her family, a woman of cut throat words and a snarky attitude. She took the container of food from her hands, handing Elia some chocolates.

"How've you been?" Abraham asked.

"Wonderful," Elena said sarcastically, "With the arthritis and all. You know, old people things."

"Grandmother, you do not have arthritis." Elia pointed out.

"Will soon," She said, "I'm not as young as I use to be darling. And frankly, if I ever get Alzheimer's just put me out of my misery already."

"Grandmother!"

"Oh right, we have company." Elena says, looking at Draco. If he was honest, he was enjoying the things this woman said. Quite amusing really.

"Draco, is it?"

"Yes."

"Well I do hope you are as smart as you are pretty." She notes, remembering this was the boy Elia and Tanya mentioned to her before. The woman knew of the difficulties they faced for having feelings towards one another in a prejudiced world. Her daughter being one of them that succumbed to such ideals. Elena use to be one of them but loved her granddaughters more.

Elena turned to her granddaughter and held her hand, "Thank you again darling for the meal and stopping by. Are you going to stay the night?"

"Not tonight," Elia shook her head, "We have to get Draco to the train station."

"We do?" Abraham asked, frowning.

"Yes, we do." Elia snapped with a smile to hide her upcoming scowl, "I'll be sure to come by soon. Tanya will be arriving before school starts."

"Bless that she returns with at least a marriage proposal, I've always wanted to travel. Bulgaria would be nice."

Now it was Abraham's turn to shout her name at her comment. Draco found himself snickering with Elia rolling her eyes, Elena laughed. When they arrived at the train station, Elia followed Draco out.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"Have to make sure he makes it. This isn't the magical world after all." She said, "I'll be back before you know it."

Abraham glared at Draco, his fingers flashing from his eyes to Draco. Draco yet again, was unphased. The two walked through the station, Draco spoke up.

"Your grandmother is a witch?"

"Yes, but she's not my grandmother technically. She raised me as her own but she's related to Tanya. She's a Selwyn."

"A Selwyn?" He blurted out, surprised, "As in _the_ Selwyn's? The pureblood family?"

Elia nodded, "The very same, Tanya's mum was Sabriel Selwyn. Though she abandoned my father to regain her title as a pureblood but my grandmother... was not having it. Came to stay in the muggle world to take Tanya as her own."

Draco was appalled, a pureblood willingly staying in the muggle world? How absurd. He's never come across a family like Elia's. Elia sensed his questionable attitude, deciding to detail him more on the subject.

"She even moved in with my other grandmother Thalia, from my mother's side, who was a muggle."

"Merlin's beard."

"I know, it was difficult for her. Her whole life she lived with such prejudice but then began to challenge it. All so she could be with Tanya."

"What happened to your other grandmother?"

Elia frowned, "She died when I was around ten years old. For quite a while they lived together and helped my father raise us. My grandmother Elena, was very fond of Thalia. They became best friends, quite the unlikely duo you could say."

Draco felt sympathy as she revealed such things about her personal life, ones he hadn't known about and in a way he felt closer. He gained a higher admiration for her, respect for her family and what they've gone through to be together.

Elena Selwyn, one of the sacred twenty eight, abandoned the wizarding community so she could be in her granddaughter's life. Even if it had to be in the muggle world with a muggle family. Unlike her daughter Sabriel, family triumphed blood purity over anything according to Elena. It was enough to move Draco.

Even as the station filled with people, no one bothered to look their way. Draco relished in it, looking at Elia who looked on ahead to lead him.

"Well here we are." Elia stated, standing before him, "Hope you make it back safely, send me an owl when you've returned. Next time you pull something like this, at least-"

She was cut off by Draco pulling her in, snatching her lips in a deep kiss. He needed this, he needed her. If a pure blood like himself could choose someone over blood titles, for a family, Draco saw that he possibly could do the same. It had to be worth it, her grandmother was proof. She was happy, and so could he if they tried.

Elia jumped at the contact, her cheeks burning up immediately as her body filled with a small warmth. Draco held her head in place so she couldn't escape. He kissed so harshly and passionately, it made Elia's knees weak. She felt she wouldn't be able to support herself, pushing away.

"What're you doing?! Out here with everyone-"

"You and I both know that no one cares and probably didn't even bother to look." Draco said, a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned in again. Elia quickly moved away.

"Elia, please."

"So now you want to start something?" Elia exclaimed, "Is this some joke to you?"

"If it was, then why would I have come here?"

"I don't know why you came here!" She said, "You're crazy if you think this was a good idea. You could've gotten caught, you were always the one to tell me we couldn't get caught."

"Well I'd say it was definitely worth it." Draco remarked, his thumb tracing over his lip. Elia scoffed at his implication, avoiding his gaze. He took her hands into his.

"Elia, I'm tired of hiding from you. Honestly, it's driving me insane not having you."

Her eyes shot up in a bewildered look, _was he serious? No he couldn't be..._

"Liar." She mutters.

"You're the one lying to yourself if you think we're _just_ friends."

Draco smirked when Elia's face flushed for a moment, her eyes refusing to look at him.

"Prove it then." Elia mumbles.

He gripped her hands tightly, a look of sheer determination in his steel eyes.

"Watch me." He said, "If I can have you here in the muggle world, then my world better damn well be ready for us."

She refutes, "What will your family think? And with You-Know-Who back-"

"He's not." He reassured but even he know that was a lie, Elia knew it too.

"Don't say that, you know he is." She spat, "After what he did to Ced."

Draco gazed at her lovingly yet apologetically, his hand brushing up against her soft cheek.

"Draco... I don't know if I can." She whispered, defeated, "It's so hard, so damn hard lately. I'm not ready."

He knew how she struggled, Draco could see just how much the return of the Dark Lord had drained all life from her. He knew he wouldn't fix everything, but he'd like to hope he could help bring that life back into her and protect her if need be.

"Think it over." He proposed, squeezing her hand, "Write to me as soon as possible, preferably after my owl. I'm tired of waiting."

With that, Draco planted another mind blowing kiss, well kisses actually for he found himself unable to let go of the Hufflepuff. Elia felt he was breathing back some life into her, a temporary fire that gave warmth inside of her. If it wasn't for the sound of her raging father in the background, they would have been full blown snogging in that station.

"Pumpkin pooh! Where are y-"

Abraham called out in the station, looking around then finally spotted her afar. His face reddened from pure rage.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

The two pulled away instantly, Elia pushing Draco towards the platform quickly before her father could kill the boy. Draco laughed, giving her one last peck before entering. Draco was exhilarated, smiling at the last sight he had of her as Abraham made it behind her, angry that Draco escaped. He went into the train and to his seat, sitting down in contempt.

"What is he, your bloody boyfriend and you didn't even tell me?" Abraham asked, heaving as he looked down at his daughter.

"I'm thinking about it."

* * *

Elia returned home with her father ranting throughout the short car ride home of how he was going to murder the Slytherin. It took all her strength to not make a pun about the Slytherin in front of her father, given that _he slithered in right under his nose_. Damn Elia made it anyways in her mind, suppressing her laugh.

Once she made it back to her room, she could hardly make it to her bed after the rush of the day had finally hit her. With her back to the door, a wave of emotions slammed her in a way Elia hadn't felt in a while now. She breathed out, thrilled by the events that had unfolded.

It was completely unexpected what the day turned out to be. It had been so long since she felt such a range of feelings, in quite a while since Cedric's passing. Elia was weakened by what happened, she didn't know if she'd ever come back from it. It was as if her entire world collapsed the moment his dead body hit the ground that day.

Elia rested on her bed for the night, laying there contemplating her actions as well as Draco's. Was he really willing to let it all go to have her? She couldn't believe it herself, Draco had let her down before. The Hufflepuff wouldn't be surprised if he let her down once more, but was afraid of it happening anyways. Besides, who could ever be interested in her?

About two hours passed when she heard a tapping at her window while she was getting ready for bed. She had just finished eating some dinner her father left her since she hardly ate that day anyways. Toast stood up from his curled position on her bed, his head turning as they both eyed the window. The sound making her jump suddenly, Elia looked over and saw an owl tapping its beak on the window. She opened the window and it dropped in a letter.

Elia eyed it strangely, not expecting a letter at this hour by Draco. She rolled her eyes at how quick he was, she laid down in her bed after closing the window and giving the owl a treat. The owl stayed by her side, obviously ordered by Draco and stood perched on her drawer. Toast crawled over to Elia, getting himself comfortable by her side as her hand reached over to pet him. At the same time with her free hand, she opened and read the letter before her.

 _After today, I do hope you do consider what is on the table. I want you Elia, and I know you feel the same. Today taught me more than what I could learn at that stupid school. I expect you to write back or I'll go back there again. Or better yet, make you mine in front of everyone when the school year starts. The choice is yours._

 _D.M._

She was appalled, yet amused. Elia decided it was best to write back to him, it's the least she can do considering the lengths he took to find her. It was only fair.

 _Are you threatening me? If so, I kinda like it. Draco, you know how I feel but with the way things are, I need time. We mustn't rush, I hope you understand. If I were to be yours, I wish to be perfect inside and out for you, away from my state of my mind as of late. It's not safe for you right now, I don't want to imagine what your family would think of us or what they'd do. You and I know both know you'd be casted out for even having such feelings for me, for the things we do. I'm surprised they haven't caught you and your letters. You're sneaky, I'll give you that._

 _P.S. You have yet to prove it to me, my snake._

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Elia_

She bit her lip in contemplation, glancing at her cat who laid his head on her torso as she pet him.

"I should send it right? Though, it's not fair to everyone else that wrote to me huh?" She asked him, as if he'd reply. Toast only looked at her with the same doe eyed expression, she always spoke to him.

Elia then nodded and swung up from her bed, "You're right. I should reply to everyone at least, now that I'm in the writing mood."

She handed the letter to the owl, who flew out the window instantly to deliver it. Elia sat down again with more parchment and envelopes, addressing a few letters to her friends. She received many from Hermione, more worried than the last. A few from Harry who also expressed concern for her, apologizing after the next. Two from Neville, one talking about his latest discovery of a plant and asking to meet with her. The other coming in far later, asking if she's okay. She also received a few from both of the twins and Ron, and one from Molly. All of them asked her if she was okay.

Elia was far from okay that summer, she so wished she could see them but absolutely feared it for how she had behaved towards them. It was unfair for them, how withdrawn she's been and was afraid to confront them. She lost her strength, though little by little as she gave a few replies to all her senders, Elia gained some short hope that night.

The next morning she walked up to the roof of their flat where they had a small owlery with only one owl that was given to them by Elena. It was usually open because Elia hated the idea of their owl confided to a small space and the owl was well trained and knew his way around. She gave him the letters to send and he flew away. Elia cleaned up the owlery quickly and left some food for when the owl would return.

As the day progressed, Elia received three letters, from Hermione, Tanya, and Draco. They sure wrote quickly, she thought, going to her room to read them to herself. Tanya demanded more details on Draco's visit and Hermione was relieved at finally hearing from the Hufflepuff. She invited Elia to a meeting before they returned to school at 12 Grimmauld Place, explaining the details and their need for help.

Since Voldemort's return, they brought together the Order of the Phoenix, a group against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This was to be located at Sirius' old home, Elia knew of Sirius through Harry and the whole scandal of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban two years prior. But she knew his innocence and the truth from Harry. Elia instantly agreed, wanting to be involved in every way to take down the Dark Lord.

She decided to keep it a secret from Draco. It was already dangerous enough to be together, she knew he'd disapprove of her in more danger by plotting against Voldemort. Elia read his letter and gave a half smile.

 _Just you wait, stupid girl, you'll see just how far I'll go to have you as mine. Yesterday was only the start. Speaking of that, I'd like to arrange another meeting with you soon. Say Tuesday at noon? You did say I should let you know ahead of time. I'll give you however long you want. On that note, don't keep me waiting too long or I won't be able to help myself. It's quite difficult when you're already perfect enough as it is._

 _P.S. I do like that 'Yours eternally', keep it up._

 _D.M._

Draco missed his day with her already. When he arrived home, his parents didn't do much but bat their eyes and greet him that night. He went by unnoticed from what he really did, aching to do it again for the thrill. He was happy the next day to have received a response from her, attaching to the letter a toffee eclair he bought.

He already had an idea of what he'd do to show he's serious. It was definitely going to be a sight, but he'd have to be careful for now until she's ready. Draco will happily convince her and shower her in his affections. He wanted everyone to know about them so they'd back off from Elia, she was oblivious as it is but he wasn't. The Slytherin was very observant as opposed to her.

The toffee with the letter had made her chuckle. She chewed on it while writing back to him. Elia stopped mid way when she heard her house phone ring throughout the flat. Her father wouldn't get it as he was downstairs in the shop so she quickly made her way to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey El." Tanya's familiar voice called.

"T!" Elia says, "How are you calling? I thought Viktor was confused about our technology."

"He is but I had him take me to the nearest muggle area around here so I can get my hands on a phone that'll work. Still trying to work out the kinks while I'm here on our devices, hopefully one day our world can utilize them."

"Yeah the problem is though is ensuring that they don't develop a mind of their own, remember what happened with Harry and Ron with Mr. Weasley's car. Although I wouldn't doubt your skill."

"Well hopefully the Ministry can acknowledge my ideas. Speaking of which, I'm calling to let you know I'm actually heading back possibly a week earlier than expected. I got accepted for auror training at the Ministry and they want me to go for an interview and a seminar."

"Helga Hufflepuff, T that's amazing!" Elia cried happily, "Can I tell Dad and grandmother? When do you start?"

"I want to surprise them when I get back early. And I start training just about the time you go back to school. They just want me to go early with other applicants to discuss basics and assign us to our auror. I'm hoping for Moody."

Elia rolled her eyes, "Merlin, Tanya. You're lucky my intuition was against Barty Crouch Jr _as_ Moody and not the real Moody himself. Just don't give him hell."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Tanya said, Elia could tell she was probably smirking from her tone, "Although speaking of school, I hope you're considering on replying to Dumbledore. Him and Mcgonagall owled me asking about you, they're waiting for your reply and honestly would prefer you over anyone else."

Elia frowned, "I... I don't know. It's hard, knowing that he isn't prefect anymore. Even if the position is for female prefect and he would've been Head Boy by now, it's just hard knowing that fact. You know?"

"I understand." Tanya replied, "But the position is open and you have to take it. No one is better for it, you are the living embodiment of that House and everyone knows it. I smelled the butterscotch off of you the day you were born."

Elia giggled, "Well maybe I should be Head Girl instead."

"But that's way later."

"Exactly. T, come on you know I have no leading or authoritive backbone in me. Those first years will walk all over me!"

"That's why I taught you some good ol hexes and jinxes so you can teach those shits a lesson if they don't listen to you." Tanya reminded her.

"You know we're not supposed to do that to anybody at school."

"What, really? I never knew that." Tanya joked, making Elia laugh again, "But seriously, take the position. I know you can do it."

Elia pondered on the idea, she wanted it but was afraid due to her lack of authority. She was too kind and lenient, but Tanya reminded her that could be her strength. Messing with or hurting Elia was like kicking a puppy.

The sisters filled each other in for a few more minutes. Tanya telling her some of her adventures in the other country with her Bulgarian bon bon while Elia told her of their encounter with their grandmother and more about her Slytherin. The conversation ended afterwards, and Elia headed back to her room again. She glanced at some parchment and her pen on the desk while Toast played with a mouse toy with a feather tail on Tanya's bed.

Elia decided to write back to Dumbledore finally, awaiting her word on becoming prefect. She then agreed.


	13. The Order Of The Phoenix

"Are you sure the meeting can't be postponed? They're obviously trying to take my little girl away faster." Abraham declared as Elia closed her last suitcase.

"Dad, being a prefect is a serious thing. Tanya was one, I have to be responsible and go to this." She claimed, which was a lie.

In fact, she was headed to meet with the Order. It was a day before the school year started but she couldn't tell her father about this. How she was affiliated with a rebellion against the Dark Lord, it was dangerous and like Draco, they'd never approve.

Elia had to rearrange everything and put together last minute work for school, including preparing herself at becoming prefect which was a big responsibility. Additionally, she was joining the Order with Tanya which they were headed to the meeting soon.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be there with her." Tanya reassured.

"How come?"

"Ministry business, I am after all in auror training with her professor for the Ministry." She lied cooly, Abraham was oblivious and didn't quite understand the jobs the wizarding world had to offer. So he merely nodded in understanding, hugging his girls as they held onto their bags.

"Write to me or call if possible whenever you arrive." He said, kissing their cheeks.

"And be sure to cast the Invisibility charm and not the Disillusion. You don't want to blend in with everything or else you won't even be able to see yourself!" Elena remarked, hugging both of the girls each.

She turned to Elia and opened her bag that Hermione gifted her, shoving in a handful of sweets.

"You'll need that for your trip, I threw in some butterscotch in case and obviously chocolates."

Elia looked at her like a happy child on Christmas day, "Is it the butterscotch with the little bears?"

"Quite so, dear."

"God, Elena. You give her enough sweets, she still has to go through the last batch." Abraham commented, which was met with a stern look from the old woman.

"Anyways," Elena says then turns to Tanya and hands her galleons, "Take this for you and your sister. Ride safely my darlings."

The girls held onto their bags, which were regular bags to carry for Tanya had shoved all their luggage into her own bag which was even bigger than what Elia had on the inside. Something she got in her trip from Bulgaria. Abraham was ecstatic to have his eldest back for a short while, Tanya stating that her trip was quite an interesting one. Elia only knew little details of what really happened.

It was night time, a good hour for the girls to ride off on their broomsticks Tanya also received on her trip but another from the Ministry for herself. She was now an auror in training by Mad Eye himself, who they were to meet at Order headquarters. The girls only knew this bit of information for themselves.

They mounted their brooms, kissing the cheeks of their father and grandmother one last time. They said their final farewells, Tanya then casting the charm onto Elia and their brooms. A field engulfed them as Elena casted the same charm on Tanya, thus they were invisible to everyone else and most importantly, muggles.

Flying was not necessarily something Elia was the absolute best at, not at the level Harry, Ginny, Tanya, or Draco were at. She's been at enough Quidditch games to admire their flying skills… even Cedric was a great flyer as he was Seeker. Elia stiffened at the thought of him again, shaking it off as she felt the painful lump in her throat forming and her eyes aching from threatening tears. She held them back immediately, breathing slow as they took off into the air.

The strong wind blew past the sisters, throwing their hair back as they headed towards the location Hermione and Moody gave them; 12 Grimmauld Place. Normally the trip would take them two hours at most had they not ridden on brooms. Since they opted the use of brooms, the girls arrived shortly to the empty street. Well not so empty, as a lone figure stood by the sidewalk waiting for their arrival.

Elia and Tanya landed swiftly on their feet, releasing from their brooms as they eyed the figure.

"About time you girls showed up." His voice grumbled, limping forward on his staff, "I give you a bloody time to show up and you think it's okay to show up this bloody late."

"Moody, it's only five past six, give me a break." Tanya said, walking towards him.

"Professor Moody!" Elia said, stepping forward to see him.

"Ah see, I wasn't really your professor considering that bastard Crouch locked me in that case the entire year." He stated, "Moody will do."

She nodded, shaking his hand as she introduced herself finally to the real Moody. He then tapped the staff on the ground three times, suddenly causing the building in front of them to split apart, revealing Sirius' home. Elia was amazed, being pulled in by Tanya as Moody led them in.

"Where's Tonks?" Tanya asked him.

"She went to gather other members for the Order, we are planning to bust out Potter from them muggles tonight as you know. You will be joining us, correct?"

"Of course." She replied.

He nodded but Elia interjected, "Harry? From the Dursley's? Not that I object, that so called family of his is ghastly! But why are you getting him?"

"Same as you." Moody says, "Order business."

Elia decided not to question further as he led them to the dining area of the dusty creaking house. It looked as if it was decades old, not cleaned or maintained in that same time. Dark and crummy, Elia focused on the lit area of the dining table where familiar faces sat.

"Elia! Tanya! My sweet girls!" Mrs. Weasley cried, extending her arms as she rushed over to embrace their girls.

She planted a kiss on their heads, cupping Elia's face as she examined her. It was noticeably the dark circles around her eyes, how pale she's gotten and the loss of weight in her face, arms, and other noticeable places. Molly did her best to hide her concern but her eyes were clear, flashing to Elia.

They noticed another face, which Elia then happily greeted, "Professor Lupin!"

"Ah Elia, Tanya, good to see you." He said, standing to his feet to shake her hand and Tanya's.

Remus almost didn't recognize Elia for a moment, but then slowly understood as he pieced it together the news he heard about Cedric Diggory's death. During his time teaching at Hogwarts, he learned fairly quickly the close bond the two Hufflepuffs had. He also recognized the power both sister possessed, both extremely skilled in the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Elia was very kind in his classroom, obedient in his classroom and never caused trouble. Only times he's had to get on her was her talking, for she usually would whisked away in conversations with her friends. Other than that, she was one of his favorite students and excelled in all his lessons with her hard work and determination.

Her sister on the other hand was after all, a Slytherin. She was passionate in the subject as well, incredibly determined and persistent when it came to the lessons. If she had trouble, Tanya would keep going until it drove her crazy. Tanya was a good student in Lupin's eyes, one of his favorites as well with incredibly power he's never seen in a student as young as her. She hardly gave him trouble, unless it was with her snarky attitude towards others but overall she was a good student to her Professor.

"I've heard those names before." A smooth voice called behind them, "Friends of Harry, I assume?"

Sirius Black stood before them, Elia noting that despite his time at Azkaban, he looked fairly handsome given that. His hair was long and dark, his curls reaching his shoulders. He shook their hands, introducing himself.

"Elia." She greeted with a smile.

"Tanya Barros." Her sister said, giving her usual smirk at Sirius as they greeted one another.

"The dynamic duo of Hogwarts, the Barros sisters." Remus added, "Quite the pair they are, Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"I thought so." Sirius said, smirking, "Well I'm more than glad to have finally met you girls. Harry says many great things about you two, especially you."

His finger points at Elia shortly before he sits back down with everyone else.

"Do you girls want anything? Dinner will be finished shortly, maybe a drink?"

"Got any firewhiskey around here?" Tanya asked smugly, Molly looking at her bewilderedly as she scoffed.

"I like this one." Sirius said, drinking from his own glass as he eyed them.

"You'll get a smack on the hand is what you'll get!" Molly said, Tanya snickering, "You're too young for such things, Tanya! Water for you to cleanse your mind."

She turned to Elia asking if she'd like anything as well.

"A water will be fine, thank you."

"You two go on and get settled upstairs, the boys are up there if you'd like to say hi, Hermione as well. I know how much they've missed you."

"No time." Moody interjected, "Tonks should be back by now, we must head out. Remus! Tanya! Let's go!"

"Salazar's beard, I just got here." Tanya mumbled to herself begrudgingly, shrugging off her bag towards Elia.

"Just leave it in the room, I'll get my stuff out when I'm back, get yours in the meantime."

Elia nodded, wishing them a safe trip. Before they left, Sirius approached them to say his farewell, secretly handing Tanya a small shot glass of fire whiskey identical to his own in his alternate hand.

"One for the road." He whispered with a wink, Tanya grinned as both threw back the shots in their mouths.

Elia rolled her eyes at the pair before walking upstairs. She walked towards the room Sirius told would be theirs during their short stay. Though, she was surprised to see a sour house elf exiting her room, mumbling to himself in a cynical tone.

"Oh, hello!" Elia said, "Sorry, I hope I'm going to the right room and not troubling you. I'm Elia by the way, you?"

The house elf merely glanced at her, before turning away, grumbling to himself once again. Elia was confused and a bit disheartened at the elf ignoring her. She simply walked into the empty room with two beds, setting her bags down. She wondered if all house elves were like that, well Dobby wasn't from what she recalled. It's possible that elf is having a bad day, Elia thought.

The girl shrugged as she opened Tanya's bag and climbed inside, half her body stuck inside as she reached into pull out the kennel that kept her cat Toast, safe and sound. She found him taking a nap before she pulled him out into the room.

"Hello." Elia cooed, setting it down before she unlocked the kennel and he stepped out to observe his new surroundings.

Elia sat on her bed and took in the surrounding too, Toast wandering around aimlessly. She then reached into her bag to look for a toy for him along with a treat for how well he'd behaved for the trip. As her hand reached in, she stumbled across parchment instead and she pulled it out. It was the last letter Draco sent her, Elia unfolding it to relive what he had written to her.

 _I hope you enjoy the treats I sent to both you and Toast. Am I really a father now? I never expected this early, but I guess the little one needs to munch on something other than the bakery bread. Are you sure I can't go back? I could help you with your homework, we both know I am better at potions than you are._

 _Currently all is well, though I'm starting to think people are catching onto me. As if it matters, you're still going to receive whatever I send you and tell you, even if it means taking it myself. I hope you're doing well, never thought I'd say this but I'm glad Hogwash starts soon._

 _If we get classes together, know it'll get better or worse for you, whichever way you wish to see it._

 _D.M_

Elia gave a small smile at his letter, beginning to miss her snake. She received it the day before but couldn't reply to him as his owl wouldn't be able to deliver it to her since Elia was currently not home like he thought. Hopefully he'd forgive her for not replying, at least she'd see Draco at school.

"Come along now, let's go see your best friend." She said to Toast, the cat following Elia out the door as she went to knock on the door across from her own.

She hoped it'd be someone she expected out of this trip. In the back of her mind, Elia hoped that school would hurry along so she could see the person that made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart pound. Evidently, Draco felt the exact same.

Previously, he had asked her if he could visit again but she had to decline because she was preparing herself for school, prefect duties, and the Order. Draco wasn't pleased one bit but she promised she'd make it up to him at school, besides they'd see each other everyday from then on.

Draco couldn't even hide how excited he was, his behavior changing and therefore alarming his parents. He wasn't sour or cold like he usually was, especially with school approaching. People knew he hated Hogwarts, but yet one could tell he was happy to go back. No one knew why, even his father Lucius asking him one day harshly as why he was so happy all of a sudden.

Draco gave a lie of course, shrugging it off. Narcissa was particularly enjoying it as she could see how there was a skip to his step but was confused as her husband for why their son was so happy. Little did they know was that their son was anxious to see the girl he so desperately wished to have.

Elia felt bad about lying to her loved ones about her whereabouts and intentions at the time. It was possible that she could be killed for these actions, but then again, she saw herself going to die anyways if Voldemort rose to power. Muggleborns like her would be one of the first to go, she had to do something and get her vengeance for Cedric's death.

She found herself being thrown back by Hermione in a hug, who was glad to finally see her friend after so long. Hermione cried out her name and wrapped her arms around her, the twins and Ron happened to be in the room and were equally as joyous to see Elia. They all greeted her enthusiastically, Toast approaching Crookshanks excitedly.

"Merlin's beard! Elia, have you been eating at all?"

Fred cried, immediately earning a nudge in the ribs by George at his comment.

Elia looked uncomfortable, she didn't like when others began to comment on her appearance as she was aware that yes she had changed during the summer.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We'll get you something to eat at dinner. For now, tell us what's been going on. How are you lately?"

She sat Elia down on her bed and everyone sat by them. She simply shrugged.

"Not much really."

"Not much? She looks like a ghost!" Ron whispered quietly to Fred, Hermione quickly shooting them a death glare.

"If you guys could quit commenting on my appearance, I'd be glad! Yes I am aware I have changed, tell me something I don't know!" Elia snapped, the air becoming deathly silent and heavy. The boys were scared to even breathe due to her frustration.

"Sorry, Elia." Ron said, "Just… we're worried that's all. Nothing against you, but you not replying to any of our letters and now seeing you like this."

She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry… It's been so hard lately, without him, knowing he's gone. I can't really help it."

"But now we're here together, we'll do what we can to help you and protect ourselves so You-Know-Who doesn't hurt anybody else." Hermione reassured, gripping her hand.

"Yeah and now that we're here, we'll be sure to fatten you up. Sweets should do the trick right?" Fred joked.

"Not too much, or she'll be getting loads of cavities." Hermione added.

"So long as I visit your family often, I think I'll be fine in that department."

* * *

A hour had passed when they all heard people arriving in the house again, their voices and footsteps could be heard. Elia realized it's probably the other Order members and Tanya returning with Harry. Soon enough after Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard, a pair of footsteps approached the room they were in and Harry stepped in. He'd grown a bit broader over the break, but his jet black hair still as messy and pointing in every direction as Elia remembered it.

He was engulfed in another bear hug by Hermione as she had given to Elia previously.

"Harry!" Hermione said, "Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything!"

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Ron said.

"Wait, what dementor attack?" Elia asked, they all turned to her at the sound of her voice, "Why was I not told?"

"Elia." Harry said as his eyes absorbed the image of her now slim figure and face.

"Harry." She said, getting up from the bed to hug him as well.

Hermione then added, "And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going round at the moment."

"Wait, a hearing? What else has been hidden from me since I got here?!" Elia cried, Harry quickly filled her in on the events of his day.

"Jesus Harold Christ, you're having the shittiest day so far." Elia uttered out, everyone looking at her baffled by her choice of words.

"Elia, language." Hermione said.

"Wait, Jesus Harold?" Ron asked.

Harry then asks, "So, what is this place?"

"It's headquarters." Ron replied.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix, it's a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who." Hermione added

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry mutters.

Elia looked at him apologetically, as she herself hadn't wrote to him until recently.

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did." Ron admits, "Only…"

"Only what?" Harry asks as he turned to face them.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione interjected.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry looked at her in surprise, "But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

"Harry." Hermione said stiffly, her eyes referring to the person behind her; Elia.

His green eyes glanced at her, who had flinched at his statement about Cedric. It only reminded her of the events before the break, the look she had was as though she was crushed.

"Elia, I-"

The twins then apparated behind Harry into the room, surprising him at their sudden presence.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones." Fred said.

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out." George advised.

Fred then insinuated, "If you're all done shouting… Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?"

Their plan had not gone as well as they had anticipated. Fred and George wished to use one of their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, which was an ear attached to a long strand in order for the group to listen in on the Order's discussion downstairs. It was sabotaged by Crookshanks, who saw it as a toy and managed to yank the ear off the string all while Toast sat on the sidelines admiring his friend.

"Crookshanks, no! Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Toast, do something!" Elia says, "Get him, get him!"

The cat simply curled on the floor lazily, watching his owner at the stairs until Crookshanks took off with the ear.

"I hate your cat, Hermione." Fred said.

They were soon called down for dinner by Molly.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen-"

Fred and George then apparated behind her, scaring her out of her skin and she smacked one of them on the arm.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" She shouted and the twins laughed.

"You hungry, Harry?" She asked him.

"You sure you're alright, Harry? Gave us quite a turn." Mr. Weasley said as he stood by his wife.

"Harry Potter." Sirius' voice spoke, a smile spreading on both of their faces as they finally faced each other.

"Sirius!" Harry said in pure joy, the two quickly embracing in a tight hug.

The display was enough to crack a smile on Elia's face as she stood by Tanya by the kitchen door. Elia could see just how much the two loved each other, Sirius more so cared for Harry unlike the Dursley's who she knew were foul to Harry at home.

They entered the kitchen and everyone seated themselves, a woman with bubblegum pink hair stood by Elia and Tanya. Her hair was marvelous in Elia's eyes who marveled at the auror.

"I'm sorry to bother, but I must say, I adore your hair." Elia admitted, and the woman turned around with a grin.

"No bother at all! The name's Tonks." She greeted, the two shaking hands.

"Elia." The girl replied eagerly.

"I know, your sister talks about you often."

"Well you two are Hufflepuffs, I'd figure one day you'd like to meet each other." Tanya said.

"You're a Hufflepuff too?!" Tonks cries, earning a glare from Moody as they sat on the table and the plates being placed with food.

Elia nodded, and Tonks adds "Good, we badgers best stick together."

The two couldn't stop babbling to each other, Elia being further amazed by Tonks' abilities, who proudly displayed her ability to change her appearance at will. She changed her hair color back and forth, even going as far to change her nose to that of a pig's and a goose. It was enough to make Elia and Ginny to laugh.

As Tonks was encouraging Elia to dye her hair pink, as Elia had expressed her secret of always wanting pink hair, another topic was brought to the table.

"This is very, very peculiar. It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." Mr. Weasley says.

Harry looked at him confused, "I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?"

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough." Moody spoke.

Another Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt handed Harry a newspaper, the headline reading 'THE BOY WHO LIES?'.

Sirius then explains, "He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" He asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job." Remus says with a tone that showed just how ridiculous the idea itself sounded.

"No one in their right mind could believe that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly the point! Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry" Remus says, "The last time Voldemort gained power… he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again." Sirius claimed, "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command."

"And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

He then adds, "We believe… Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody warns, but Sirius dismisses him.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry urged but before Sirius could answer, Molly interrupted.

"No. That's enough! He's just a boy!" She quickly stood behind Harry protectively, "You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order!"

"Good! I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight!" Harry declared, Sirius raised his hands to gesture at Harry to further his point. He winked at him in approval of his godson's bravery.

"Same here." Elia spoke up, "He killed my best friend, I don't want him harming more people. That psycho doesn't deserve to rise to power. Let me join too."

"Elia." Lupin warned, "It's incredibly dangerous, even for someone as skilled as you."

"I know, but I know it won't be me head to head with that bastard. I'll die but at least Harry has a chance."

"Don't say that, I'll take him on myself if I have to." Tanya said with gritted teeth, gripping her wand.

" _If_ I die," Elia reiterates, "At least it would have been for Cedric."

 **A/N: I do apologize for the lack of Draco x OC in this chapter. This is a slow build but going towards character development. Hopefully soon as the story progresses and plot thickens then everyone will start seeing more fluff, structured storyline, and smut (oops).**

 **Puffs are known for their patience, you have been informed.**


	14. Fifth Year

The next day, they all readied themselves for another year at Hogwarts. Elia didn't know if she should be excited or terrified. It'd be her first time as prefect, her first time with a possible boyfriend, and her first time without Tanya and Cedric. She felt weak for having relied on them for so long that she felt like she was thrown into a pool in order to learn how to swim for the first time.

They all had split up so it looked less suspicious especially since Moody was escorting Harry with Tonks. Then a shaggy black dog, Sirius in his animagus form, followed them who Moody snapped at. Tanya was escorting Elia while Hermione was boarding with the Weasley's.

"You'll be okay?" Tanya asked her, eyeing her concerningly.

Elia nodded, "At least I got Toast."

"And Draco?"

Elia scoffed, "I ask myself about him too, I really don't know what's going on or what's bound to happen. I'm still not ready."

"Well if he's smart, he'll wait." Tanya said, handing her luggage, "But patience is not our virtue, be careful or he'll likely strike."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry he won't strike like seek out other girls, he knows I'll murder him." Tanya laughed, "Plus, you've got him almost wrapped around your finger already. Just be you but also mindful of his feelings. You're naive as hell, El. He'll act on his emotions, after all he is young and a jealous little git."

She hugged her sister tightly, kissing each other on the cheeks, "Let me know anything that happens, even anyone that troubles you. I may have graduated, but I have my ways to get back there and kill someone."

Elia chuckled, "It's quite odd not having you come with me, but I can protect myself. You, Dad, and grandmother have already armed me well enough. Good luck at your job."

"Thanks, I heard some Ministry business might go down there. If possible, I'll see if I can go too. You take care El, promise."

Her sister smiled at her stiffly, "I promise I'll try, okay?"

They embraced one last time before she boarded the train, by herself for the first time. This time, Elia didn't seek out her friends or their company. In fact, she felt the need to be alone because it brought her comfort. Unfortunately for her, she had a responsibility and couldn't place herself in her own comfort zone.

She looked for the prefect compartment where she was to meet with other prefects and to discuss her duties. Before Elia could enter, uncertainty filled her as she reached the door. _Was this the right one? Would standing there longer make her look even more ridiculous? Who else would be in there?_

Elia realized she was overthinking things as she sensed her heart pounding like mad and her face going hot. She breathed slowly, stopping all her thoughts and reminded herself of her present situation and not the future.

 _I have to, I have to go in there. It's now or never, and there is no 'tomorrow I can do this'. No, NOW ELIA_ -

The Hufflepuff threw the compartment door open in a slam before she could even breathe. Everyone inside stared at her in confusion at her sudden outburst, but she no longer focused on how nervous she was. Her focus completely shifted on her Slytherin sitting there too.

"Draco?" She asked, not realizing it had slipped out her mouth. Given that he was not the only one in there, Pansy Parkinson sitting beside him, Elia quickly rebutted.

"Uh, Ron, Hermione?! I didn't know all of you would be in here!" She added, quickly making her way in and setting all her things aside.

Yet Ron and Hermione stared at her in confusion, as they had already told her they were assigned as prefects as well. But they quickly got onto the idea considering Draco was in the room. So they dismissed the notion and greeted her anyways.

"Looks like your cat got fat." Pansy sneered as Elia let Toast out and sit on her lap, holding him so he wouldn't run to Draco who sat in front of them.

"He's only a year old, he's growing." Hermione states in an 'obviously' tone.

"It's just his fur, he's poofy! Don't ruin his self esteem." Elia added.

"I doubt he can understand what we say."

"Of course he does, all animals do. He's a handsome boy." Elia cooed as she planted kisses on his soft head.

"Either way, he's still bigger than before. What kind of diet you muggles put your animals through?"

"Well he does love bread." Elia said, "Also, his father spoils him too much."

It take every bit of strength Draco could muster to hold back his upcoming laugh, his fist pressing against his lips to hide it. But he couldn't hide the gleam in his eyes and the smirk he flashed at the mother of the cat in front of him.

* * *

"Just stay away from me!"

Elia heard a familiar voice shout, Harry's voice actually as she stepped off the train by herself. Far ahead of her she noticed Harry being held back by Ron while Draco and his friends left them. She rolled her eyes, she knew she could not expect anything to change between those two. It was like they were born to be enemies, which she didn't quite like. Yet oddly enough, the two boys adored her.

"What's going on?" She asked when she approached them.

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" Ron says.

"Hi, guys."

Elia turned and smiled softly at the sight of her friend, Neville. She hugged him, or at least the half of him that wasn't carrying a plant.

"Hey, Neville."

"Hey there, Neville."

"Is that a Mimbulus mimbletonia?" Elia asked, Neville grinned.

"My uncle gave it to me for my birthday."

"How on earth did he get one? They're extremely rare!"

"Ugh Elia, could you two not be nerds right now? We haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet." Ron groaned.

"Besides, you might want to keep that away. I still can't get that smell out of my mouth." Harry shuddered.

Elia arched her brow in confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"Ah…" Neville trailed off, "I may have sent off the plant on purpose."

"You what?!" Elia said in disbelief, "You mean to tell me you purposely prodded it and let out the Stinksap?"

He looked at her, guilty.

"How did you manage to get it all off?"

"Luckily, Ginny was there to clean it up with a spell." Harry said.

"Could've at least stored some in a vial and give it to Hagrid, it's quite useful to treating animals." Elia added, turning to Neville, "Maybe when we get to school grounds, you can help me extract some. Only if you prod the plant carefully."

Soon they approached the carriages, but Harry looked at them in awe. As if he saw something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's what?" Hermione asked.

"That, pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like always."

But then Elia noticed someone already sitting in the carriage, a blonde head not like the one she knew so well. Actually, she's seen this girl before, because of Ginny. She was Luna Lovegood.

"You're not going mad." She told Harry, reading the Quibbler upside down, "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

They all sat in the carriage, Hermione introducing her.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love-" She cut herself off, "Luna Lovegood."

Elia didn't really like that nickname people called her, even if she didn't know the girl all too well. Elia must've been more open minded to not accept such ideas that Luna was… well loony.

"Hello, I'm Elia." She introduced herself to Luna, who sat beside her, "Interesting necklace."

Luna held it up, "It's a charm, actually."

Then she leaned forward, "Keeps away the Nargles."

Everyone looked even more uncomfortable as it was, Elia not so much as curiosity got the best of her.

"What's a Nargle? I don't think I've heard of that."

Throughout the whole carriage ride, Luna explained what Nargles were to Elia who was eager to listen. The two then discussing various of other creatures, real or mythical.

When they arrived on school grounds, they were given an extravagant welcoming feast as usual. It was always Elia's favorite, she always wished to pick one of everything and had a hoard of snacks to take back. However this time she found herself not as excited as the feast once made her feel. In fact, she dread it because she'd be alone.

Draco watched as she simply picked at her plate, trying so hard to distract herself with what little she could. He wasn't the only one to notice, Harry along with his friends noticed too and felt just as sorry for her. But in a way, Elia radiated a message to everyone whether she know it or not. Do not disturb her, so that's what everyone did.

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore greeted in his speech to everyone, "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year."

"We're pleased to welcome back, Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

Elia sat by herself in her table with the Hufflepuffs, an odd sight really. She felt a heavy weight on her, most likely the stares everyone gave her every now and then. She was alone without the two usual figures with her and everyone saw it. They saw how she changed, they looked at her like she came out of St. Mungo's.

No one dared to speak to her as she hardly spoke or gave off her friendly aura. The Hufflepuffs in her table avoided Elia like the plague, as she was a reminder of the events before the summer. Never until that moment did she ever feel as isolated as there.

The girl felt like she was going to cry, her face felt warm, the sore lump in her throat ached, and she felt like she was short of breath. Their alienation made her feel worse, more so now that Hagrid was gone which frustrated her. Not that Professor Grubbly-Plank was a bad instructor but she preferred Hagrid.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Dumbledore gestured to the only woman in bright pink that stood behind him at the Professors' table in the Great Hall. She resembled a pink toad, she was covered in pink clothing and she had a devious smile. Something about her made Elia uneasy.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

The pink woman cleared her throat, interrupting him but her smile never faltering. The sight made Elia uneasy, this woman was odd. Too cheerful, it was almost cynical.

Umbridge stood to her feet and walked towards the front of the Great Hall by Dumbledore.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be _very_ good friends."

From how quiet the Great Hall was, it was clear to hear the twins say,

"That's likely."

Umbridge then shot them a look of warning, yet her smile never failing.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance." Umbridge says.

"Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She stated, turning to Dumbledore who smiled back her meekly, "Progress for the sake of progress _must be discouraged_."

"Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be _prohibited_."

She finished her crude statement with a small giggle, resembling that of a mouse was unnerving.

Dumbledore began to clap out of courtesy, everyone following suit but it seemed forced.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore says, the room feeling quite awkward. Elia was confused yet felt annoyed, first the Ministry denies the return of the man that killed Cedric, then this.

The Ministry was now interfering at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was Elia's duty as prefect, to at least lead the first Hufflepuff students around the school and to the common room for a tour. She worked up the strength and put on a mask, meeting with the other prefect to gather the first years. Elia smiled wide at the little ones as they followed her down the corridor, showing them around. Once the male prefect introduced himself, Ernie Macmillan which Elia knew, she did the same as well.

"Everyone, my name is Elia." She smiled, "I am your Hufflepuff prefect as well. I'd like to congratulate you all on being placed into Hufflepuff, the greatest house here."

"You got that right." Ernie added, "You'll see just how bloody brilliant we are."

Elia says, "And don't be alarmed by our incredible school, nothing to be afraid of. There are loads of resources and magical things to discover here at Hogwarts. One resource being us, after all I am your prefect too."

They were all amazed by the wonders of the school, absorbing the sight before them that they didn't know where to begin their question. The children merely listened to Elia, whos nature was warm and welcoming. Complete opposite of the Slytherin prefects that strolled beside them down to the dungeons, practically tormenting the poor first years.

"First years already walking all over you, Barros?" Pansy called with a grin.

Elia chuckled, "Not yet, they're all angels. Hopefully none of you give me trouble."

A few students giggled, Pansy unamused by the reaction her statement received.

"Watch yourselves." Draco warned the first years with such a menacing glare, it had them hiding in their hoods.

He didn't directly threaten them nor exactly why, but they all got the hint when his eyes flashed at Elia. They knew just who not to bother as well as ogle. Elia scoffed, rolling her eyes at his threat to the children.

"Don't worry about him, he's a big softie." Elia revealed softly with a wink at the first years, "If he gives any of you trouble, send me his way."

Pansy rolled her eyes, as if that Hufflepuff could take on someone like him. However Draco was amused, very amused at just how Elia could keep him in line. He winked at her, willing to play along.

The groups split as Elia showed the first year girls to their dormitories in the common room. She taught them how to enter, warning that they do the rhythm correctly or else they'd be sprayed with vinegar for failing to enter. Elia simply babbled on about the dorms, the words so clearly uttered by her, it was smooth and spoken with ease. One wouldn't have been able to tell how rotten she felt inside.

"As your prefect, I have the responsibility to keep an eye on all of you." Elia said, "I'd like to trust you all to keep the mischief at a minimum and ace all your classes. Rules are rules, no exceptions. So please follow them or you'll face harsher consequences than I can inflict."

"But please know that whatever help you need, I'll be more than happy to assist! Whether it's with academics, questions, requests, or more personal, you have Ernie and I here for all of you."

Elia gave one last smile, the girls thanking her and already enjoying their prefect. They were so nervous at having an authority figure, unsure of how she'd be but to their delight, Elia was incredibly kind.

Once Elia left them to unwind and get ready for their first day of classes, she mentally prepared herself too. She slumped onto the empty bed of her room, currently empty as her roommates were heading to class. Elia groaned loudly while placing her head in her hands. She was absolutely exhausted already, running out energy to even go to class.

But the prefect breathed slowly, charging herself up with what little false pretense of strength she had to get up from bed. Toast looked up from his curled position in awe as Elia threw her school bag over her shoulder.

"Gotta go, baby." She told him, "Guard the fortress and keep those students in check. Be my little Mrs. Norris today."

When Elia arrived in the full class, her spirits somewhat lifted when she took sight at the empty seat beside Draco in the back of the class. She quickly occupied it, settling out her quill and ink.

"Finally, you arrive. He said.

"Aw, were you waiting on me? Was this seat for me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please, Crabbe and Goyle took those seats up ahead. I'm just glad you made it before Pansy did."

"Well you seemed to have been happy beside her this morning." Elia stated, "You two are quite the prefect duo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, "You jealous?"

Elia gave him a look, "You're ridiculous if you think I am. I don't even know her, besides what's with you 'proving it' to me all about then? I don't need a reason to be jealous."

Draco couldn't refute that, so he simply smirked at her.

"All I'm saying is that you two could ease up on those first years now that you're prefects. Don't abuse that title."

"Not my fault they're all little shits." He commented, "They'll know not to cross out of line."

"There are other effective ways to get them to behave." Elia said in an obvious tone, "You're already scaring them senseless."

Then Draco gave her a look filled with mischief and overall, a sense of challenge.

"Yeah? What're you going to do about it?"

The way he said it was enough to make Elia stiffen, a blush creeping up at his insinuation. Draco was amused but their moment was short lived as the class then heard the charmed note that flew around the room that distracted them, be lit on fire. Its ashes flew down on the Patil twins' desk, they all stared at the person who casted the fire.

"Good morning, children." Umbridge's voice spoke, waving her wand at the chalkboard, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs."

The board behind her scribbled this message as she spoke, Elia frozen in her seat.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded." Umbridge said, "Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

Books were placed in front of all of them in their desks, looking at them confused. Elia eyed her textbook in disdain, resembling that of an outdated children's book.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

Hermione raised her hand and Umbridge called on her, "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione pointed out.

"Using spells?" Umbridge questioned, "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom!"

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry said.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class!" She warned sternly, her back turned away from Harry.

She turned her overly pink self towards them, speaking, "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry challenged.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." He bluntly stated, causing a reaction out of their professor and the now quiet classroom. Her eyes darkened and her uplift attitude fell apart.

"Now, let me make this quite plain." She uttered, "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again… This is a lie."

"How could you say that?! My best friend died because of him!" Elia cried, practically standing from her seat and everyone jumped at her outburst.

"You're a Professor! You should know-"

"Sit down young lady!" Umbridge said, "You're believing lies."

"Elia." Draco muttered through his closed mouth, gripping her hand underneath the desk to pull her down.

Elia was surprised by the notion, obeying him as it was for the best for now. Draco could see the more outbursts she had, the more defensive she got about Cedric, the more trouble she'd get in. And right then and there with Dolores Umbridge, the woman was aching to further execute her authority. He wouldn't let Elia be her target, even though Elia made it hard now by drawing attention to herself that way.

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him." Harry refuted.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

But her words had no effect on Harry, who went off on a tangent, speaking for both him and Elia's sake.

"Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She ruled.

Elia gripped Draco's hand harder, closing her eyes to resist the urge to hex this woman in the ways Tanya taught her.

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him!" Harry shouted.

His bravery and sense for justice is something Elia always admired about him, but damn did it always get him in trouble.

"Enough!" Umbridge yelled, "Enough… See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

The class ended soon and Elia stormed out in a frenzy, Draco catching up to her despite the odd glances he received.

"Slow down, will you?"

"She's vile." Elia muttered to him, "How could she say that about him? To us? It's obvious the Ministry is hiding what happened and conspiring against Harry."

"Let them have at him then." He spat, earning a glare from her, "Better than them after you."

"Why would they be?"

"Your loud mouth will get you in trouble." Draco said, "Look I get that people saying those things about You-Know-Who and Cedric bother you but be careful."

Elia wanted to argue but his words sunk in and she listened.

"The more you argue about it, the more they'll make it harder for you. Luckily she got Potter in trouble instead of you."

"As if that's any better."

"To me, it is." Draco replied, Elia appreciating his concern, taking his words into consideration.

"What do you have next?"

"Divination." She replied, he smiled.

"Well I guess you'll be my partner, after all you are better at it than I so lead the way."

* * *

Dinner was about to start but Elia felt the need to contact her sister immediately about her day's events, specifically due to her worry about Umbridge and Harry. She quickly went into her room and began to scribble a quick letter to Tanya.

 _Hey T,_

 _I hope it's not a bother but there's been a bit of a situation here. Don't be alarmed and come barging in to kill someone but I need a favor. Can you look into someone at the Ministry? Her name is Dolores Umbridge, and just to clarify, she's absolutely nutters. She got appointed here to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'd honestly rather have Lupin or Moody again. Anyways, she's blabbering on about how Cedric died on ACCIDENT and has given Harry detention for arguing against that. Can you believe it? You can thank Draco for holding me back or else you'd have a reason to return to Hogwarts._

 _Now don't reign your terror on her, keep this a secret. The Ministry is obviously hiding everything about You-Know-Who. Luckily I trust you with my life and you work there with Tonks and Moody. Let them know too what's going on here. I'll keep you updated._

 _Love,_

 _El_

She folded it into an envelope, slipping into her robe pocket but Toast looked at her with a once hopeful expression that fell when she put away the letter.

"No, no. I know what you're thinking, and no you're not going." She said to him, "Last time I trusted you to take my letter to the owlery, you were gone for hours and brought me a dead bird!"

He looked at her apologetically, lowering his head. Hermione had told her it was a message from cats when they brought things like that to their owners. That they bring what they hunt to their owners, as a gift of gratitude and well to make sure they don't starve. And Elia was not going to eat a bird for Toast, only trusting him with Hermione's cat as he was the more wiser half.

"I'm sorry baby, but I trust you going on with Crookshanks. So sit tight. I left you food but if you behave when I'm back, I'll bring you a treat."

Elia left the room and headed to the Great Hall, but was stopped when she saw a few terrified Hufflepuffs running towards her.

"Miss Elia!" One called, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Woah slow down guys, what's going on?" Elia asked, concerned written all over her face.

"We were leaving class when we ran into Malfoy…" One boy explained and Elia knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh no." She muttered.

Turns out, the boys were leaving class when they accidentally ran into a scene they allegedly weren't supposed to see. Which was Draco yelling at one of the students for who knows what, when Elia's Hufflepuff boys saw and Draco punished them too.

"Merlin… he didn't hex you or anything? I can take you to Madame Pomfrey's."

"No." One of them answered, "But Adam here took quite the tumble, Malfoy levitated him as a punishment and gave us all detention."

"He's bloody mad if he thinks he can do that to my students!" Elia stated, "Or to anybody."

"Can you please talk to him?" The boy pleaded.

Another added, "Yeah! He seems to listen to you and you're probably the only one he won't hex."

Elia looked at them, bemused, "I'll try, but it won't guarantee anything. You guys don't have detention, okay? That I'm certain of, I won't let it happen."

They thanked her and she advised that they return to common room for Adam to rest after his fall and that they bring their lunch from the kitchens.

"Just tickle the pear and tell any of the elves that I sent you." She suggested and they ran off.

When she entered the Great Hall, she quickly scanned the room in search of a particular Slytherin. But the blonde was surrounded by his friends, probably laughing about his earlier fiasco. He didn't take notice of her glare and she sat alone once again, eating little bits of her food and waiting until Draco was separated from his lot. That is, until she was suddenly surrounded by three familiar faces.

"Aren't you all at the wrong table?"

"When has that ever stopped anybody before?" Ginny asked, arching her brow and Elia chuckled.

"We noticed you've been awfully alone." Luna noted, "Quite unusual for you."

"Thought we outta give you some company." Neville added.

"That's kind of you, but you guys don't have to if you don't want to." Elia says.

"Elia, you hardly wrote to us all summer." Neville said.

"Exactly, the more you keep isolating yourself- it's not good for you." said Ginny while she held Elia's hand for a moment.

"Besides, I think you could use some of our company to cheer you up." Ginny added, "After all, we're only the best of the best."

"Best of misfits, that is." Neville mumbled back.

Elia then took note of Luna's bare feet, "Isn't it too cold to walk around with no shoes?"

"Bit." Luna answered, "But I seemed to have lost them, I suspect Nargles are behind it."

"Or it could be some bloody kids messing with you again." Ginny said annoyed, "They'll get a piece of my mind when I find them."

"Well my grandmother use to tell me tales about creatures we called Duendes." Elia told, "Elf like creatures you could say. They'd cause all sorts of mischief in homes, stealing things like keys or shoes. But they could be useful, you could leave your clean clothes laid outside for them and later you'd find them folded."

"Really?" Neville asked, all three interested in the tale, "Are they real?"

"That must be what took my shoes!" Luna exclaimed, "How do you get them back?"

"It's said if you leave them treats like baking them cookies, say what you want back, and leave them out for the night, they'll return you whatever it is that's lost."

"Let's go bake some cookies, Elia!" She said, "I'd like to see these Duendes, or maybe they could be conspiring with the Nargles."

"That's what I was thinking!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm going with what I was going for initially. Have fun baking cookies."


	15. A Bargain Made

Elia quickly rushed to her room to gather her bag for her bath that night. As prefect she finally had the fancy bathroom to herself. Even though Elia had gone in the past because of Tanya and Cedric, this time it'd be because she earned her way in as a prefect.

Although, her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her window. She opened it to reveal an owl that practically blended into the night that left her a letter, actually two. Elia read them both to find that one was from Tanya as suspected and the other was Tonks. She sat down to open both.

 _El,_

 _I'm glad you wrote and brought this up. I did as you asked and looked into this wicked toad. I'll advise now that you better arm yourself and show her what Grandmother and I taught you._

 _Umbridge is a rather odd person at the Ministry, she's either liked, hated, or feared; it really just depends on who you're asking. So far what I can tell you is that she's one of those people, and a hypocrite at that. She's prejudiced and has been out for muggleborns for quite some time, she's the reason Lupin can't get a proper job since she drafted that anti werewolf legislation._

 _I did more digging, this was hard to find but you know me. One juicy detail I thought you'd like to know that she hides from the public is that she's a half blood like me. She claims she's pure blood, I heard that it's questioned if she's related to some old man that use to mop the floors here._

 _I'll see if I can go down there myself to check things out for 'Ministry business' and possibly smite the bitch. Keep me updated, I'll be there soon._

 _T_

Ela was surprised by that detail about Umbridge, she found it very peculiar that Umbridge would go out of her way to feign blood superiority of herself. She was glad that her sister would try to visit and investigate. Elia then opened the letter from Tonks, who offered to see her with Tanya during the weekend if possible in Hogsmeade and update her on some things going on. Elia replied to the both of them and arranged a meeting time.

Elia then slung the bag over her shoulder containing her soaps, towels, and some pajamas. Though, she saw how much time she had until then and found herself scouting for her Slytherin during her patrol.

Elia walked through the halls and ended up running into not who she expected.

"Hello there, Professor Flitwick." She greeted as he approached her.

"Ah Elia dear, there you are." He exclaimed, "I was hoping to find you, I wanted to talk you but seems today was quite busy in Charms I couldn't get to you."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I think you know very well what's going on." Flitwick stated, Elia then understood as her attitude began to slump, "You've missed all our summer practices."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"I excused you from your performance with the choir," He admitted, "Considering what you're going through. It's quite obvious how your loss has taken a toll on you."

She looked away, sheepishly. Elia felt bad that she was neglecting the one of the things she liked which was singing in the frog choir. He was right.

"I understand what happened is hard for you. I've given you time to cope, but I hope you don't further neglect these activities. I will not excuse it anymore, so please if you will, join us at practice this Wednesday after dinner. If you have prefect duties, let me know and I'll have someone take your place."

"You're my best student, Elia. I would hate to see a star like you fall." He finished and his words moved Elia, who nodded at him.

"Thank you, Professor. I promise I'll make it."

"Very well then," Flitwick says, "I'll hold you to it. I will need you there more than ever, Professor Umbridge will be there to evaluate us so please do your best."

Elia grimaced at that fact, Flitwick noticing this but he brushed it off. He recognized some of the dislike towards the new professor at Hogwarts, feeling the same though strived to show his best to her with his choir. He nodded at Elia in gratitude and walked away.

Elia met with Ernie, the two splitting the school grounds that they had to patrol equally. Elia departed from Ernie and walked through the halls, searching for anybody wandering around. She wouldn't give them a hard time, that just wasn't her way. If they gave her a hard time, well at least Filch would be around to get on them if she couldn't.

She sent a few kids on their way, even finding some first years lost and helping them get back. Elia was so distracted by her patrol that she failed to ignore the blonde behind her.

"I'd hoped to find you." His voice called and Elia spun around in surprise. Draco smirked at her reaction and she relaxed as the two walked together.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling another floor than mine? What were you assigned?" She asked.

"The lower floors but hey I ran into you so that's a plus."

Elia rolled her eyes, "Well be a responsible prefect and go to your assigned floor. Speaking of being a responsible prefect, I heard you gave detention to a few of my boys."

Elia gave him a stern look and the boy scoffed, "They deserved it, staring at me like a bunch of idiots for no reason."

"Exactly, no reason." She retorted, "You did it for no reason. And you were yelling at your students! Can't you be a little less harsh? They're already terrified of you."

"You do realize you're asking that of me right? Me." Draco pointed out.

"Of course I do." Elia replied with a smirk, "Yet you know the one trying to ask that of you is me right? Me."

Draco laughed, "Well go on then, don't waste my time."

"Fine then, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop traumatizing the students just because you're a prefect now. I know you believe that being tough on them is good or maybe yet just for your amusement but could you please tone it down a bit?"

Draco turned his head to side, a look of consideration fell between his brows as he contemplated.

"Exactly how will I benefit from this?"

"Well for starters, you wouldn't be making the children cry."

"And that affects me, how?"

Elia sighed, "Again, there are other _effective_ ways to get them in line rather than being a prick."

"If they can't handle me, what makes you think they can handle whatever else this bloody place has? Or better yet, what the world has in store for them?" Draco said, "Besides you should've seen the look on your Hufflepuff boy's face when I dropped him straight on his ass."

Elia only glared at him but Draco stood his ground. Sure Elia had a way with him but he wasn't going to submit to her until there was something to submit to. And there was something Draco had in mind to at least lighten his mood towards the students.

"So back to my question, what can I get in order for me to… improve my behavior towards the kiddies?"

"Well what do you want?"

The Slytherin eyed her, "Tell me, Elia. Just how far will you go to get me to _behave_?"

"Do I gotta do your homework or something? Just do it for me please, the school year has barely started." She groaned.

Draco snickered, "No, that's not what I want."

From the way he eyed the Hufflepuff already had a shiver go down her spine. His eyes like mercury were filled with mischief and sensuality. Elia's avoided his gaze.

"Okay… what then?"

"Well for starters, this could have me not send all three of your boys to the Hospital Wing tomorrow for telling on me."

Draco then pulled Elia into his own embrace, snatching her lips in a harsh kiss. It nearly blew the girl out of her socks, his kisses always had an effect on her but it had been a while since they last kissed at the station. It was a feeling she missed although had put away for Elia had other troubles to think about.

Draco held her head close to him, his hot breath on her soft lips that he wanted to lick for he couldn't get enough of her. So he did and softly ran the tip of his warm tongue over her bottom lip which made her gasp. The Slytherin pulled away in amusement, licking his lips at his stunned Hufflepuff below him.

"That's just a demonstration, but for now it'll do. I'm sure you can think of other ways to contain me." He teased which had Elia stuttering.

"Oh come on, we've snogged since last year! What's so hard now?" Draco posed, "Think it over and let me soon, preferably when we're patrolling the halls next time. At least we'd be alone."

He winked at Elia, her face never falling from its shocked expression. Was he really proposing to ease up on the kids in exchange for some of her affection consistently?

Draco then eyed her bag, "Going somewhere?"

"A bath." Elia mumbled lowly, still in a daze after his proposal.

"Hm, mind if I join you?"

Draco laughed at her surprised expression, walking away triumphantly. Elia wasn't quite ready to become his girlfriend just yet, after all she was waiting to see just what he'd do to make it worth it. _Was this it? No it couldn't be, it's just Draco being Draco._ But it's just snogging after all, what harm could it do but instead protect her students from his wrath?

Just what did she get herself into?

* * *

Wednesday came along but Elia didn't meet with Draco that night for her position got switched so she could practice with Flitwick and the frog choir. She knew Draco would be angry, just hopefully she could make it up to him which he anticipated. Draco had offered the day before another bargain, Elia challenged him.

"Don't yell at them all the time and try not to make them cry." She proposed, "No insults or using magic either."

"Now you're asking for too much." Draco stated, smirking, "Do you know what it'll take for you to get me to treat them the way you do?"

Elia blushed and he simply snickered at her, winking.

"Fine, baby steps then. They'll start to figure out your weakness." Elia teased, "Then just lighten up on them today. Don't hurt anybody with your magic."

"Deal." Draco said, "In return, I'd like you alone during our patrol tomorrow. Our usual snogging, and this time kiss me back unlike yesterday."

Elia was flustered but merely nodded her head, "Fine, but I need to see that you are true to your word."

And he was.

Draco continued to be a inglorious arsehole to the students who ran away at the sight of him and or Pansy. He shouted insults and orders, detention and house points deducted here and there which Elia had wished she had specified more clearly her conditions. But as she said, baby steps.

Although she and as did others began to notice that the Slytherin prefect did not threaten or hurt anybody with his magic. He didn't levitate any students or jinx someone's head to grow. Elia took note of this and heard other students in her house mention this as well.

He completed his end of the deal, however it had slipped her mind about choir practice conflicting with her patrol and well her end of the deal. But Elia was determined to prove herself to Flitwick and Umbridge with the choir especially after what she witnessed from Harry.

It was during Herbology that Elia noticed his maimed hand that made her want to cry. She'd never seen anything like this and in fact, Umbridge's punishment was barbaric and should've been illegal to submit a student to that torture.

Neville had handed her some safety mittens to wear that day and Elia then gave away the few she had left to the trio. When she handed Harry the gloves, that's when she took notice of his scarred hand. Harry tried to hide it but she quickly snatched it into her own, exclaiming her concern.

"She's evil, truly evil!"

"Elia, calm down." Harry said, urging her to lower her voice.

"She's an adult!" Elia cried, "Yet she doesn't act like one at all! This is torture, how is a woman like her in position of power? It's beyond me."

"Look, we can talk about this later but not here with everyone." He muttered to her, "She's going to evaluate you soon, right? Just be careful."

She eyed Harry worriedly, "Tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, "Let me know how it goes, do your best and avoid her. I'd hate to see her get you too."

The moment came sooner than Elia expected, and she found herself standing by her choir group who all welcomed her back. Flitwick had them warm up before Umbridge arrived, requesting Elia to arrive much earlier than the rest to practice alone with him. Elia revealed that she hasn't sang since Cedric's passing, Flitwick practically threw a fit about all their hard work to perfect her voice had gone out the window, claiming that she needed to strengthen her "weak vocal cords".

As suspected, her voice was weaker but that didn't stop Flitwick. He needed Elia to perform and she allowed him to push her once again, prepping her voice. The Charms instructor admired Elia's strength and her determination to work harder than the rest for he continuously pushed her and she took it. He wasn't going to let her talents go to waste.

The pink woman had already begun to evaluate all teachers in every subject as her new position as High Inquisitor. Elia recalled how awkward her Divination class had been when Umbridge questioned Professor Trelawney's abilities. Then Professor Snape, who answered her degrading questions so monotonous yet everyone could feel how she put him on the spot. Ron couldn't help stifle a laugh which earned him a smack on the head.

When Umbridge arrived and studied the class, Elia was already quite tired from her private practice with Flitwick but remained resilient as they demonstrated a song for Umbridge that they've began practicing for the feast leading up to winter break. The choir stood side by side on the row with their song sheets in front of them on a stand, Flitwick encouraging them.

"Move those mouths." He instructed as he waved his wand to orchestrate his students.

Suddenly, Umbridge approached him and pulled out measuring tape, holding it up to Flitwick as he orchestrated. Elia's jaw immediately dropped, completely offended and shocked at her notion. Everyone's singing lowered as Flitwick slowly stopped orchestrating and looked at her oddly, to the point everyone fell silent.

"Excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked, but Umbridge simply smiled at him innocently as her measuring tape snapped up.

"Just checking," She replied, writing on her clipboard, "But have you ever considered that your… stature, may have something to do with the performance of your choir?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"All I'm saying is that there is always room for improvement!" Umbridge boasted, "You must strive for the best of the best, and clearly…"

She eyed him down along with the group, Elia did her best not to glare at the woman.

"You're all not _quite_ there yet."

Umbridge flashed them a smile before she began to step out, the air of the room feeling quite heavy as it settled in what she said. _Had they failed? Was the frog choir done for?_ Elia felt extremely unsettled, worried that this was it, until one student piped up,

"We do have the best!"

The woman paused, turning on her heel with a sharp look.

"Oh?" She arched her eyebrow, "Do you now? Well let's see."

Flitwick then eyed Elia, her brown eyes widening. She shook her head at him but he motioned for her to step forward, the rest of the group even looking at her too. They practically urged her to save them.

"Come along now, Elia." Professor Flitwick commanded, bringing her forward where she then stood in front of everyone. She felt her blood run cold as Umbridge eyed her up and down like a lab specimen, recognizing her.

"Ah, you." Umbridge pointed out, remembering the girl who spoke against her in class along with Harry.

"And what is your name?"

She gulped before replying to her, "Elia."

"Full name if you will." Umbridge demanded.

"Elia Barros."

Umbridge gave her look, smiling again. It was clear that she knew who Elia was, or better yet who she _wasn't_. A pureblood. Her opinion of the muggleborn standing timidly in front of her already had sunk, already anticipating how horribly the girl would humiliate herself.

"Well, Miss Barros, just what do you have to show for us all?"

"Elia is my best student and singer here." Flitwick responded, "Even without the frog."

"Very well then." Umbridge said, "Such claims like that will need proof."

They all eyed each other, Elia looking at Flitwick wildly as he had doomed the girl.

"Well go on then." Umbridge demanded, "Without the frog."

Flitwick walked over to the piano of the room in which Elia scurried over behind him.

"You know I can't! I just got back here and you expect me to sing alone for her? In front of everyone by myself? What were you thinking?" She whispered furiously as he turned the pages of their music sheet.

"You can and will do this!" Flitwick whispered back, landing on a page and pointing at it to her.

Elia's eyes widened, "That one?"

He nodded, but she began to protest and the two went back and forth until Umbridge called out,

"I'm still waiting!"

They silenced themselves, Elia closing her eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing and calm herself while she stepped forward. Flitwick waved his wand at the piano, the notes playing on their own. Elia immediately recognized the beat and where he had placed her, considering it was a lengthy tune as many arias are. He always liked arias for Elia, claiming it brought out the excellence and beauty of her voice. The two worked hard together to bring out such quality.

Flitwick conducted, making sure she was in tune with the music playing, her voice hitting the notes perfectly. Elia was always so nervous when she sang in front of others by herself, afraid of not sounding as great as she is alone, with Flitwick, or with her choir group. But looking at her Professor who she had grown so comfortable singing with and the look on Umbridge's face, her voice sounded exquisite.

As soon as Elia's voice was heard, Umbridge's prideful attitude and expression immediately fell. She never expected a young girl to sound this good… especially someone of her blood status. Umbridge then boiled with anger, resembling that of a hot kennel on a stove whistling with steam. Her lips tight in a scowl as she tried to hide her wounded pride when Elia sang.

The song was short as Elia only sang the last minute of the aria, a piece that Flitwick liked to hear from her. After all, they only needed a short demonstration just to show off to Umbridge. Elia ended the note softly, her gaze the whole while was like a scared child looking for guidance and her hands had been shaking. Her classmates enveloped the room in applause, relieving Elia who let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she had waited for feedback. Elia smiled at them as they congratulated her. Flitwick clapped shortly, thanking her for redeeming them in the eyes of Umbridge, well mostly just to rub it in her face.

Umbridge gave a stiff smile, clutching her clipboard, "Well… now that's over, I will take my leave."

She gave a nod and stepped out, everyone cheering and surrounding Elia.

"Elia dear, never doubt yourself." Flitwick reminded her, "You're more gifted than you think."

Elia left choir practice giddy with a grin on her face, something she hadn't felt in a while. Finally reconnecting with one of her favorite activities that she lost during her time coping her loss, she was happy to redeem herself and Flitwick's teachings to Umbridge. There was no way she could sack him, Elia was proof.

She practically skipped as she headed to her common room late in the hallways, however a lean figure cornered her as if he was expecting her.

"You kept me waiting." Draco's harsh voice spoke in the eerie dark corridor, propped up against the wall with his eyes boring holes into her.

"Well I can't control when I have choir practice, I've already skipped enough. If you have a problem, take it to Flitwick." She beamed, teasing the Slytherin more as she knew just what he was referring to.

Elia should've given more thought on his deal two days prior, when she had she felt odd thinking about it. Her stomach would fill with butterflies when she couldn't shake the many thoughts of Draco showering her in his affection. But hey, snogging wouldn't hurt. After all they done it before but this time Draco was determined to drag it out and make it worth it. To be worth the time he waited for her and not hexing any of the students that he knew damn well needed a hexing.

"So, have you given it thought?" Draco pointed out the elephant in the room, waiting for her response as he saw her ponder once again.

Elia sighed heavily, "One minute."

He almost let out an outburst but held his tongue, _one minute?_ Draco just led her into an empty classroom, dark and away from peering eyes, locking the door. At that point, he would take what he could get from the girl.

"Did you really bring a timer?" Draco questioned in surprise as she pulled out a small muggle kitchen timer from her robe pocket.

"A chicken timer, actually!" Elia said as a matter of fact, "It was my grandmother Thalia's."

"You never timed us snogging before."

Elia then remarked, "Well they were short and now they're being used to keep you in check."

"What's going to happen when you're my girlfriend then? You going to time how long we snog then too?"

"Maybe, if you're being bad."

Draco simply chuckled at her statement, "Well Elia, I can show you just how _good_ I can be."

The words he uttered made Elia feel weak as she set the timer for a minute. One meesley minute for one sacrifice he made to not use magic on the students. But Draco was willing to push that, he pushed her against a desk and pressed his lips into her soft ones. She parted them to kiss him back just as passionately and Draco only craved more.

He couldn't help pulling her small frame closer into his, wrapping his arm around her waist and inhaled a sharp breath as their kissing became more greedy. Elia didn't know what it was, maybe the setting of the empty classroom that was so wrong or the fact that she was lavished in hot kisses by someone she shouldn't have been with. All in all, it was invigorating and Draco felt it too.

It fueled the fire within him, burning more furiously and despite the annoying ticking of the chicken next to him, all he focused on was Elia's soft breathes escaping her mouth. The heat within them built, Draco couldn't help himself and pushed her farther into the desk. Elia eagerly sat on the flat surface and Draco filled the empty space between her legs. That motion had his mind spiraling out of control. he was more enticed than ever and almost threw the chicken when he heard a _DING!_

However that didn't stop him and he continued to have his way with her, gripping her hips tightly, possessively to his own. Elia was completely melting in his hands as one traveled down her body and to the underside of her thigh. She was entranced by their heated moment and she couldn't stop herself. Their tongues battled one another and Draco could've swore he heard a sweet sound come from her. He felt his pants tighten, demanding for more from the girl as they breathed heavily into each other.

Draco took her bottom lip between his teeth, suckling on it shortly and giving it a nibble. The notion surprised Elia and the moan that he earned from it was more than worth it. _More_ , his thoughts begged. He was desperate to draw out more from her in whatever way he could.

Draco's lips trailed soft kisses down her jaw and down to her warm neck, pulling her hips closer enough so she then felt a hardness in his tented pants. Each kiss he left behind a tingling sensation on her neck, similarly to the way her lips felt the first time they kissed. Her sweet scent filled Draco's senses and he groaned into her neck, her aroma was that of rich flowers in the springtime. But there was something about it that was intoxicating, calming, and overall alluring that had him drunk off of her very essence.

Each kiss he left was returned with a quiet moan from Elia, trailing upwards to her ear. There, Draco discovered Elia's very weakness and he was incredibly pleased with himself. He wanted to try something, to see just how more riled up he could get her. Draco slipped her earlobe in between his lips and nibbled at it softly as he did to her lip. He never expected to hear Elia gasp out a loud moan, goosebumps rippling throughout her entire body at that small move. He swore he would have taken the Hufflepuff below him at that moment had she not pulled away, the shock of his action had broke her trance.

They looked at each other in a daze, completely breathless and Draco took notice of Elia's swollen lips and flushed expression. The Slytherin was obviously proud with himself, Elia could very much tell by his demeanor.

"That was more than a minute." Elia muttered, avoiding his gaze out of embarrassment of how far they had gone. It was the most heated snogging they've had and sadly, she wanted more.

Draco chuckled at her, "Well, I'll definitely be in a better mood tomorrow."


	16. Girl Talk

Tanya laughed uncontrollably, hunching over and even snorting a little, "God, I wish I had been there to get a look of that witch's face. I'm so proud of you, El."

"I could probably do it." Tonks offered, instantly morphing into Umbridge's face and giving an exaggerated face of shock. This only made Tanya laugh more.

"Tonks, stop! People are watching!" Elia warned, "Besides I rather not look at her face outside of school."

Tonks chuckled and reverted back to her old self, shaking off her short pink hair.

"This week has been a mess. Umbridge didn't sack Flitwick obviously, nor anybody else but she got her hands on Trelawney. Tried to kick her out in front of everyone."

"No way, that bitch." Tanya muttered.

Elia nodded, "Trelawney cried, it was awful. Luckily, Dumbledore showed up in time. Sure she's fired but she can still live at Hogwarts."

"Be careful though, Elia. You never know what else that woman is capable of." Tonks warned, "We can only do so much to help, she's doing all she can to rise to the top."

"How are things going with the Order?" Elia asked lowly so only they could hear away from anybody else possibly eavesdropping. Tanya and Tonks glanced each other, her sister frowning.

"They don't want you guys knowing this but, things aren't doing so good." Tanya confessed, "Fudge believes Dumbledore is creating an army so he's doing all that he can to prevent us from fighting."

"He's still adamant that You-Know-Who isn't back." Tonks says.

Tanya nodded, "He's also shifting the blame of all the disappearances on Sirius. We're laying low right now, so you watch yourself, El."

It was already Saturday evening and the girls met at The Three Broomsticks, ordering some food and drinks but Elia was uneasy due to her ordeal with a certain Slytherin. And when Elia was nervous, she couldn't stomach food and lost her appetite, unable to really eat the plate in front of her. Tanya noticed this, she thought Elia was still having trouble coping but she knew her baby sister. There was something else.

"Did we scare you?"

"What? No, no. T, don't worry about it."

"Then what else is going on that I'm missing out on? I'm probably going to drop by Mcgonagall's office, anybody I gotta beat up?" Tanya then whispered, "Or murder."

"No!" Elia replied, fidgeting with her drink.

"Seems like the butterbeer is more interesting to talk to than Tanya, huh?" Tonks added, setting her chin down on her palm over the table, eyeing Elia, "Talk to us."

Elia looked away in a frown and Tanya understood.

"What did that little blonde son of a bitch do now?"

"T!"

"A blonde?" Tonks questioned, "Oh, is this a boy?"

"Not just any boy, the boy El's been drooling over since first year-"

"T!" Elia yelled again, her face beginning to redden.

"Okay, if we're being specific then probably third year."

"Tanya-"

"Get on with it! Who?" Tonks demanded as they leaned forward.

"Draco bloody Malfoy." Tanya told her and Elia slumped back in embarrassment.

"Ah watch it Elia! That's my cousin right there!" Tonks says, their heads whipped around to face her.

"What?" The sisters uttered in unison.

Tonks nodded, "Hard to believe, huh? I got the better looks in our family."

"How come I never heard this before?" Elia asked.

"'Cause they don't want it to be known that we are family." Tonks said, "You see, me Mum's apart of the Black family."

"Like Sirius." Tanya realized and Tonks nodded at her.

"Mum and her sisters are Sirius' cousins, sure you heard of her, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh, her! The one locked up in Azkaban."

"That's the oldest, then it's me Mum and then Draco's Mum, Narcissa."

"Then how come they don't mention you?" Elia added, "I didn't even know they were sisters."

"'Cause they disowned my Mum, Elia." Tonks answered, "You know those pureblood families, the Blacks were fanatics. Marrying within the family, inbreeding and all, 'respectable marriages' they called it."

"More like a load of incest." Tanya muttered to herself and Tonks chuckled at her.

"Mum didn't want that, she fell for me dad, who's a muggleborn."

Elia slightly jumped at that fact, her head shooting up at Tonks who gave her a sweet smile.

"What happened to her…?" Elia asked weakly, afraid to hear the answer. Tonks and Tanya sensed this, her older sister then straightening herself up and propped her elbow on the table to get closer.

Tonks continued, "They disowned her, took her off the family tree and named her a blood traitor."

She looked at Elia who seemed to have been disheartened by the story, afraid that it would happen to Draco. But Tonks still continued to get her point across and cheer up her friend.

"Despite it all, Mum never regretted it. She loves my Dad and me and the life she chose. Maybe you could meet her." She suggested and Elia frowned but nodded.

"All I'm saying is that even though my cousin is a prat, just like the rest of our family, doesn't mean you should hold back. Mum's an example of what you're going through, and she made it out happy and content with her life with Dad. So can you."

Tanya looked at Tonks then her sister, thinking of their own family situation, aside from Tanya's real mother.

"Pfft! Yeah, if only Draco had the ovaries to ask my sister out." Tanya added, sipping her drink.

"Well… he wants to." Elia mumbled.

Tonks' eyes widened while Tanya's eyes narrowed, both asking, "What?!"

"Hold up, spill the beans!" Tanya said, the two aurors scooting closer to Elia like children during story time.

"Tell us everything that's happened."

Elia didn't know where to begin.

* * *

The girls left for a more private area to talk, sitting on a bench near school grounds. Elia snuggled into Cedric's scarf around her neck from the cold air. She started by mentioning them being prefects and the deal Draco proposed to keep him in a good mood, enough so he wouldn't blast the students into the next life.

"He didn't use his magic on them so…" Elia said, "I promised to snog him for a bit during patrol."

"You did what?! That little shit is forcing you to snog him so that he won't hurt others." Tanya had a mix of murder and pride in her eyes while Tonks chuckled.

"Anyways, I'll leave out the details and let's just say, one thing led to another-"

"Elia!" Tanya growled "He better ask you out then, please tell me you were protected."

Tonks nearly spat out all her drink, cackling.

"T! Shut up already!" Elia said, "It wasn't like that! We just snogged."

"So what's the problem then?"

"It just feels odd." Elia admitted, "Is it wrong to be doing this with him? I mean, we're not dating-"

"El, I shagged Viktor and we're only friends. Doesn't mean you should but if you do..." Tanya bluntly stated without so much as a blink.

Elia stammered, "Wait, what?!"

"Bloody hell, Tanya!" Tonks exclaimed, "The famous Quidditch player?"

"You heard me." Tanya says, "El, do whatever you want and don't worry about those things or what others will think. If you like it, continue even if you're not in a relationship. I screwed Viktor because we wanted to and we didn't care. You know virginity is a load of crap. He doesn't love me nor I him and it doesn't matter what goes on. Same with you, it's your business and no one can judge, so don't judge yourself."

 _"Of course_ I'd prefer if you were dating and safe, but this is also a time to have fun, you're young." Tanya continued, "If he gets you pregnant though, I'm mauling him."

"T!"

"She's got a point, Elia." Tonks commented, "You should get on the contraceptive potions or else you'll start popping out little Malfoys in no time."

"Eh, she doesn't need it." Tanya commented, sipping her drink, "She's on the pill."

"Tanya! Goddamnit, when will you zip it?" Elia scooted away, embarrassed.

"A pill?" Tonks questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Damn, you muggles invented a pill for that sort of stuff?"

"It's an everyday pill though." Tanya answered.

Elia jumps in, "But, it's not for what everyone thinks it's for. My once a month present is a wicked bitch."

Elia couldn't believe what she was revealing, no one knew she was on a contraceptive except Tonks and Tanya. She had just started on it to rid her of the excruciatingly painful cramps she'd get once a month, or hardly once a month as her cycle began to be irregular since her best friend's passing. A doctor informed her that the extreme stress from the event had caused her hormones to be imbalanced. Tanya took it upon herself to deliver her pills when needed.

"Look, Elia. You like him and he likes you, you trust him and you two enjoy it. Isn't that what you want?" Tanya added.

"What I want, is more." Elia pleaded, slumping back on the bench, "It's such a mess. I told him I wanted time to think it over, being his girlfriend. Ever since Cedric passed, I don't feel it's right to do this yet, I'm not ready. But when Draco does things like this, I can't even think anymore."

Tanya and Tonks eyed each other, sharing the same thoughts.

"Hun look," Tanya began, "Cedric was your best friend, and he wanted you to be happy and be with Draco. Hell he even tried to make him jealous, remember? Don't think Cedric should hold you back from this, because he wouldn't. You've been miserable ever since and he's probably wallowing in his grave knowing you're like this. He'd want you to be happy and you deserve it, stop beating yourself up and go for it. He'd want his little sister be loved again."

At this point, Elia began to cry from her words. Thinking about him and how she's disappointed her best friend by holding onto his memory far too long, holding herself back from what she loves. Tonks held onto Elia, placing her head on her shoulder as she sniffled quietly.

"It's more complicated than that, T." Elia mumbled, "His family… they wouldn't approve of me and I'm scared of what happened to Tonks' mum, happening to him. What if he's already to be married off?"

"You know, I wouldn't put it past him if he was being arranged into a 'respectable marriage'." Tonks admitted, holding Elia's hand in sympathy, "But if he was, he should've told you by now rather than toy with you."

"You know I'd have to kick his ass before hexing him into a new dimension." Tanya threatened, "Then dump his head in his Dad's office. Speaking of his Dad, I've finally met infamous Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh dear god, no." Elia muttered, "Does he know?"

"Have you braid his hair?" Tonks asked, "I've seen those luscious locks. Elia when you're Draco's girl, convince him to grow his hair out. Those Malfoys are arseholes- but _that hair._ "

The girls laughed but Elia was flustered, scoffing at them.

"Don't worry El, he knows me but doesn't know about you or my blood."

"Odd, I thought that'd be the first thing he'd ask about." Elia said.

"Me too, but don't worry about it. Just be you and stop beating yourself up. I do the beating up, remember?" Tanya reminded her and Elia chuckled.

She looked at the school, knowing she'd have to go back but absolutely dreaded it. Elia felt comfort within the girls and didn't want to leave it, this was the first time she's began to feel content. She didn't want to face him, the boy that had her melting under every burning kiss and his strong gaze always giving her chills.

Tanya sensed this and rolled her eyes, "Come on, spill."

"What're you talking about?"

"That's not all, is there?" Tanya arched an eyebrow, Elia groaned.

"Yeah… there's more."

* * *

Draco was not in the best of moods, in fact he was probably at one of his lows. Ever since his amazing snogging session with his gorgeous Hufflepuff, she hadn't spoken to him much. Elia was embarrassed and troubled at this time, he kept his end of the bargain for the next day despite her odd behavior. Everyone noticed it how different he acted, merely shouting off students to class or their dorms rather than throwing them to the walls. It didn't last long for the next day he was more bitter than ever when Elia continued to be distant, staying in her own thoughts about what happened.

Had he pushed it too far? He felt regret begin to creep up but at the same time, he knew both of them had enjoyed it far too much to regret it. Draco couldn't keep the thoughts of the seductive Hufflepuff away, how she spread her smooth legs to take him in, the sweet sounds escaping her lips and the feeling of his hard member pressed between her legs. It was driving him mad not having her again, so desperately aching to nibble on her ear lobe again and hear her moan, the most sexiest sound he ever heard from her.

He wanted to drive her over the edge and have her writhing underneath him and only him. Merlin, the girl had him entrapped by her very existence and he couldn't stop thinking about her and the ways he could get her to keep making those sounds. He wanted her more than ever, willing to bargain just about anything just to get her like that again. Just to get Elia to be his.

Draco had planned to strike another deal, he wanted to take her on a date and from there he knew he'd be in the happiest of moods to go easy on the students. He was about to say fuck the bargain, he only wanted her but as he observed the ways Elia avoided him, his mood plummeted.

Draco didn't quite understand Elia's reasons for doing that, if he could read her mind then he'd know just how frustrated she was sorting her own feelings. She expressed this more with Tanya and Tonks all while he lay in his empty dorm that Saturday evening. His bitterness boiling inside him and spreading throughout him more like venom.

He stared at his bedroom ceiling, the curtains of his bed closed around him to avoid the gazes of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theo when they decide to return. They could see his sour attitude but avoided him after he spat insults at them when they asked. He wanted to express his frustrations with his friends, if you could really call them friends. But Draco knew they'd never understand, not how he was infatuated with the muggleborn and it would no doubt reach the ears of his parents. What was the point of his parents knowing if Elia was so distant?

Draco shot up, practically screaming in his hands but came out as a drawn out groan. He was going mad about this girl, she never left his thoughts and hell her scent still hadn't left his robes from that night. He had to talk to her, he needed to know what was going on and he was determined to get an answer out of her. Even if it meant locking them in her room, pinning her down, demanding a reason for her behavior, kiss her lips and wrap her legs around his- _Damnit!_ He thought, Draco shook his head and felt more angry at how she's got him.

He stood to his feet and stormed down the halls to the Hufflepuff common room. A scowl stayed on his face the whole duration, students running away from him for Draco radiated such a rage that made them afraid to even breathe the same air as him. He approached the common room entrance, pulling out his wand.

A Hufflepuff spoke against him, "Um, it's against the rules to be here-"

The student yelped as Draco grabbed their robes and threw them aside, running away. He tapped the barrel correctly and entered, rushing towards her dorm. Nothing could stop him at that moment, not even the low moans coming from her room- wait _moans?!_

His eyes widened and his rage was on the edge of exploding. Draco stood frozen at the door of Elia's bedroom, his hand stuck at the doorknob as he waited to hear what he thought he heard. That couldn't be what he thought… no, not Elia. Not his Elia. His heart felt a nail hammer into it when he heard another noise, something he never heard from her. It was like a yelp but was loud, another moan.

Draco threw the door open like a madman, ready to grab the man having her make these sounds and slaughter him with his bare hands. Nobody could touch Elia like that, _only him_. He'd kill anybody who'd touch her or even look her way, for only he could make her feel those things. The thoughts of someone else taking Elia that way, had Draco ready to get away with murder.

With his wand at hand, Draco barged into the room with a murderous look in his eyes. However, it fell when he witnessed the scene before him. Elia sat up on her bed with Tanya behind her, hand on her shoulder while another clutched into a tight fist against Elia's spine. The Hufflepuff had her eyes closed in bliss as her sister massaged her bare shoulders underneath her lilac tank top. Tanya had whipped around quickly to see who had rudely stepped in. Her glare turned into mischief shining in her eyes when seeing Draco.

"Oh, it's you." Tanya spoke, causing Elia to turn as well who was startled to see Draco in her room. She practically hid away from him in front of her older sister, looking away. Draco eyed them oddly, lowering his wand.

"Tanya? What're you doing here?" He asked, bewildered.

"Can't I visit my little sister?" Tanya asked, "Besides, I'm here on Ministry business. Elia's been stressed lately so I came to see her and a massage helps. She loves mine."

Suddenly Tanya got an idea, a mischievous smirk spreading on her face.

"In fact," She said, "How about you finish for me, Draco? I have to meet with Mcgonagall and bug some teachers right about now."

"What?!" Elia cried, whipping around in shock to look at Tanya.

Draco stuttered, his cheeks reddening at the thought. Massaging Elia… being able to touch her soft skin and get those noises out of her again. He wondered how Tanya got that sound out of her before he barged in. Tanya motioned for him to come closer, holding her sister in place.

"Relax, it'll help her destress while I'm gone. I'll show you." Tanya then placed Draco's hands over Elia's shoulders, causing her little sister to jump. Her skin was incredibly soft underneath his touch, Tanya guiding him.

She leaned forward to Draco's ear so only he could hear, "Use your fist to press your knuckles into the middle of her spine, gently though. You'll thank me later."

He looked at her confused, then gulped and nodded at her. Draco sat in her place behind Elia as Tanya stood to leave, Toast jumping on the bed to rub his small head against Draco.

"Gotta go, El. I'll come back later to say bye, hopefully I'll see you soon again." Tanya looked at Draco, "Nice seeing you, Malfoy. Come along Toast, let's leave your parents to talk."

Tanya dropped Elia's pack of contraceptive pills she picked up before arriving back to the wizarding world. She threw it onto the desk beside her before making her way to the door, along with sliding in a black leather book for Elia's reading only. Draco and Elia however, didn't spot the book but Elia's jaw dropped at the pills. _Now?! In front of him?!_

Toast obeyed her command and happily followed a smirking Tanya out the door, so Draco and Elia were completely alone. The room was silent as Tanya closed the door behind her, the silence was awkward between them as they were working up the courage to speak. Luckily Draco didn't wish to question the pack on her desk just yet, so Elia spoke first.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Elia said softly, "You can go."

His hands gripped her shoulders, all his anger was thrown out the door. He only focused on her.

"No, she said you were stressed." Draco then leaned to her ear, whispering "Besides, I'd rather not pass on this opportunity."

Elia shuddered under his warm breath, his fingers tracing over her goosebumps. The tips of his fingers dragged against her skin slowly, Elia began to breathe heavily underneath his touch. He was torturing her and she felt her skin was overheating. She closed her eyes as he placed his hands over her shoulders again, close to her neck as he began to knead at her skin and the knots underneath.

She remembered once a passage she read to Draco from her book, _wow that book…_ Elia hadn't picked it up since the summer started. Yet it fit so much in her situation every time she was reminded. She remembered how the girl described how the gaze of her lover made her feel. God that look Draco gave her! How he massaged her skin into dough and molded her like clay.

 _It was then she understood how dough feels when it is plunged into burning oil. The heat that invaded her body was so real she was afraid she would start to bubble—her face, her stomach, her heart, her breasts—like batter…_

Elia fell into his hands as Draco worked her skin to relax, pressing her lips together to hold back her sounds of pleasure, afraid to boil over. Draco gritted his teeth at her attempt to hold herself back from the sweet sounds he begged to hear, his pants growing tighter at the situation. Her skin grew pink from his hands, applying more pressure due to his increasing frustration at her. This action caused her to whimper and Draco couldn't imagine how more intimate their situation could get.

His eyes scanned over the flush of her skin, the curve of her neck all the way down to her waist. Her tank top revealed the bra she wore underneath, which was a nude pink color and Draco smirked. Elia was practically falling asleep in his hands, so Draco pulled at her bra strap and it snapped against her skin. She yelped, causing Draco to snicker.

"Can't have you falling asleep on me."

She blushed and Draco continued, running his tired hands over her flushed skin. She felt the calluses of his hands rough against her back, most likely from Quidditch. Elia wondered if she should attend the next game, her mind wandering off while she took a breathy moan from the feeling he gave her.

Draco smirked and was only determined to get more, it wasn't enough. This was a game to him at this point, then he remembered what Tanya told him. His left hand reached to press against the back of her neck to massage against the tissue with his fingers. With the other hand forming into a fist, his knuckles pressed against the middle of her spine.

He never expected to hear such a wild sound, similar to when he drew out the moan days prior from nibbling her ear. Draco loved learning and exploring Elia's body and seeing what made her tick. As soon as his knuckles applied pressure to her spine, Elia gasped out a loud moan and jumped away from his fist as if it burned her. Her hands slammed over her mouth in shock, her eyes widening.

"I-I…" Elia stuttered, her face red, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't think that would happen…"

She gasped again when Draco pulled her into his chest, murmuring behind her and she could feel the vibration from his chest.

"I liked it."

Draco began to press light kisses on the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin which he felt. Elia moaned again and Draco smiled, kissing down to her shoulder slowly and moving her curls away from her neck. His lips trailed back up to the side and he continued to hear Elia's quiet moans while her eyes were shut, biting her lip. His hand snaked up to the front of her neck from her shoulder, lightly squeezing his hand around it.

He heard her breath hitch, "Draco…"

Draco leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke lowly.

"You're making it a lot harder to keep my hands off of you."

He teased her by biting at her ear, Elia squirming underneath him. This turned out better than he ever expected, Draco was pleased to finally have her again in his hands.

"What're you doing to me?" She pleaded.

"Punishing you."

His answer made her legs weak, pressing into each other.

"Why?"

His grip on her neck tightened.

"Because you haven't kept your end of the bargain."

Draco flipped her around to face him, pushing her down to the bed and slammed his lips into her own. She kissed him hungrily, her hands reaching to touch his hair but Draco didn't allow her to do so for her distant behavior. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed beside her head. Draco placed himself on top of her, her legs spreading so he could better position himself, feeling how hard he'd been.

 _Perfect… she's absolutely perfect._ Acting on pure instinct, responding eagerly to his body, as if they were meant to be.

Draco groaned at her motion, attacking her neck, lightly kissing and nibbling at her skin. Elia moaned louder, feeling the anger boiling inside of him with each kiss he left that burned more than the last.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped out.

He halted his actions to grip her hair and pull her to look at him, into his storm like eyes that were wild and searching for an answer in hers.

"Why?" Draco demanded, "Why have you ignored me, stupid girl?"

Elia was breathless, panting underneath him with her chest rising and falling. Her breasts pressed against his own chest, tempted to kiss those as well. Draco held himself back to get an answer out of her.

"Well?" He asked.

"I… I don't know anymore." Her voice broke, shaking from uncertainty. Draco pulled away from her and pulled her up so they sat on their knees, facing each other. His eyes no longer fierce as he gazed at her sympathetically.

"Elia, tell me." He said, his hand brushing against her cheek.

She leaned into his comforting touch, closing her eyes and holding onto his hand by her face.

"I don't know what to feel anymore." Elia admitted, "When you're around, I'm so frustrated that we can't be together yet you drive me insane like this. Because you're the only one that knows how to make me go crazy and the only one that can do it. I hate it so much and Merlin's beard, you're such a prat."

He wanted to argue her for her comment but held his tongue, this time he felt that this, this was her only time to admit everything that she's bottled up.

"I avoided you because I'm fighting with myself about this. Ever since Cedric died… I haven't been right. I can't move on. I don't know what we are or what we will be," She revealed, "But when I'm with you, I feel so happy, safe, and content. Like nothing can hurt me, like nobody can see me when I'm surrounded by just… you."

It didn't make sense at all to Elia, but to Draco he loved her words. Elia wanted to lock herself away from everyone's eyes and attention, hide herself so she could no longer feel the anxiety she felt around others. The only person she wished to be by her side, was Draco.

"I don't want to go further if I'm going to lose you to some pureblood who has every right to have you-"

Elia yelped as Draco cut her off with a harsh kiss, a habit of his when he wanted her to shut up. To Elia, she believed she was speaking the truth but to Draco, she spoke nonsense. He pulled away and held her face as she asked, out of breath,

"What are we?"

"I'm yours." Draco answered, truthfully and wholeheartedly.

She choked out a soft cry, whether it was from relief or sadness, he didn't know. All he did was hug Elia into his chest, unable to let her go. This was the first time he had ever had Elia spill her heart out like this to him, to finally admit her feelings and what she's held in. Draco held onto the girl in his arms tightly, afraid that she'd fall apart and disappear. That she'd regret ever telling him these things and walk away. He finally felt somewhat accomplished, providing the comfort she needed since Cedric died.

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her away to look at her face. Full of tears and longing in her eyes, he stared at her face and kissed Elia anyways.

"Tell me," asked Draco when he pulled away, his lips brushing against hers ever so slightly as he spoke, "What do you want?"

"You."

 **A/N: Finals are over so I'm planning to hopefully write more. Although despite my break, I managed to get sick. I'll do what I can to pull through and upload chapters.**


	17. Dumbledore's Army

After that night, Elia felt a bit of a weight off her shoulders when exposing herself like that to Draco, who left with a grin. Sure they weren't together officially but Draco couldn't help placing few kisses on Elia's lips or neck, gaining giggles from her that made his day. Their days were getting better, students didn't face his wrath whenever Elia was around. They ran to her like she was their saving grace.

Elia had been reading the book Tanya left behind in her room, seeing the leather cover having strange words scribbled into it. When she flipped through the pages, Elia found several incantations and how to perform them. It was as if Tanya left this for her sister's advantage since Umbridge wasn't teaching any defense spells. She kept to herself safely, bringing it with her the day Hermione invited her to Hog's Head for a meeting.

The day was quite cold as usual, so she wrapped herself in layers of clothing and topped it off with Cedric's Hufflepuff scarf. Elia held up to her face to keep her warm as she trudged through the snow, its scent fading away. Gripping onto her satchel that held onto the spell book, Elia entered the eerie and empty Hog's Head then towards a room many students sat in.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly, Elia frozen in her steps and fear creeping up that didn't allow her to move. _So many people_ , she thought, so many that avoided her, so many that she didn't quite know. She felt her heart pound and it was the only sound she could hear. A lump in her throat formed that was so painful and she felt the familiar gut wrenching feeling surround her and all her senses, like it was cornering her. Her breathing became uneven and her complexion began to pale while her eyes averted from the crowd.

 _Oh no…_ Elia was close to running away so she wouldn't break down in front of everyone, until Neville spoke up and noticed her demeanor.

"U-uh.. Elia." He called and gestured to sit beside him and the twins, who understood the situation. They eagerly pulled her to sit between them and she slumped beside Neville, her heart beating rapidly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as everyone looked away from her and resumed to their previous conversations.

Elia nodded stiffly, breathing slowly like Tanya taught her to calm herself. _Was it too late to leave?_ She thought to herself, no I can't go. Hermione needs me. The idea that Hermione called her there with everyone else meant it was important, her friendship being a priority at the moment. Fred and George looked at her with worry, George pulling her into a small embrace for her comfort.

"Want us to keep some notes of what goes on today?" Fred offered beside them, Elia chuckled.

"You two? Writing notes? I must be special."

"Who says I'm writing them?" Fred concurred, "Georgie here has the better handwriting."

"I could do it for you." Neville added, "I-if you'd like, Elia."

She shook her head and slipped out of George's embrace, "No, thank you guys but I'm not leaving. I'll stick around. I'll be fine, I just need to breathe."

She leaned her head on Neville's shoulder for comfort, naive to him stiffening at her action. A pretty girl like her wanting to be that close to him? He must be dreaming! Elia was his friend for years, so he let her while Luna stepped forward and kneeled before Elia.

"How're you doing?" She asked, "I can tell your mind's a bit foggy isn't it?"

"Just nerves is all." Elia reassured, gripping Luna's hand, "It's quite hard for me lately to be around so many people in one place willingly, if I'm honest."

She so wish Draco were there with her. He'd calm her nerves, hold her close to his warmth, and scare off anyone that made her nervous. In his arms, she was safe.

"It's probably the Wrackspurts." Luna mentioned, "I don't have my glasses right now to check but I can tell they're trying to get into your head. They're invisible and float in your ears then make your brain all fuzzy."

"You kind of lost me there, Luna." Neville says, "What's it got to do with her head?"

"They can make someone feel unfocused. I assume they got you all nervous when you got here, didn't they?" She inquired.

Elia grimaced, "Wouldn't doubt that, my head's been feeling pretty fuzzy lately. It's just... when I feel that I'm losing focus- my control, it's like my body goes into panic mode. It's quite frustrating really."

"No need to fret." Luna said, "Think positive thoughts Elia, that'll get them out."

She gave Elia a sweet smile before stepping away. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room, realizing just about everyone came like she requested.

"Hi." Hermione said nervously, "So you all know why we're here."

She continues, "We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts.

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"Why?" Ron incurred, "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says."

"So Dumbledore says because he says." Seamus refuted, "The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

Elia looked at him with absolute murder and bewilderment in her eyes from his inclination. Harry spotted this immediately as she was about to blast off on Seamus, he spoke up.

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric." Harry stated, Elia closing her mouth. They glanced at each other, her brown eyes glassy across from his green ones.

"So if that's why you're here, clear out now." He demanded, then turned to murmur "Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked suddenly, peaking everyone's attention.

Elia heard of that charm before, through Harry during their third year and again in the book Tanya left her by her bedside. The book explained the Patronus charm amongst all the dark art spells too, that it is a defensive spell against Dementors. In order to produce one, one must think of their happiest thought when casting it.

"Yes." Hermione answered, "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean exclaimed in awe.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Ron added.

"It's true." Hermione said, "Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once. Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Wait." Harry interjects, "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is… mostof that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." said Hermione.

"No, Hermione, I'm not." He says, "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow."

"But out there… when you're a second away from being murdered… Or watching a friend die right before your eyes…"

He glanced at Elia once again, the two sharing the same thought as her eyes watered. She looked down her lap and wiped it away quickly.

"You don't know what that's like."

"You're right, Harry, we don't." Hermione said, "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating… Voldemort…"

"He's really back." Nigel says lowly in realization.

Elia knew what had to be done and she was more than willing to fight. If the Order was weakening at the moment, they'd create their own retaliation at school and learn to defend themselves. In the end, everyone lined up at a table to sign up. The sheet titled 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY' and Elia was one of the firsts to sign her name on it.

She smiled at Harry, thanking him softly and he was flustered but nodded in gratitude. Afterwards, they all walked together back to school as Elia opened the spell book for everyone to see and Hermione examined it.

"Looks ancient." Ron commented.

"And dark." Hermione says, "Are you sure this will help?"

"Positive." Elia said, "After all, it's from Tanya. She tells me it's a book her mother left behind and our grandmother passed it to her. It has loads of spells I've never heard of, defensive ones too. Harry can only do so much teaching us verbally, we should make copies of some of the pages for everyone to study on their own."

"Privately, of course." Hermione added to which Elia nodded, "And aside from the dark spells."

"It's brilliant, Elia." Harry said, grinning at her, "It's like our own private textbook."

"But better." Elia responds with a cheeky smile, "And with the best teacher."

Harry's cheeks reddened a bit, had he not had the biggest crush on a certain Ravenclaw, he knew he would've been head over heels for a certain Hufflepuff. That and he knew he could never have a chance with Elia since she was enveloped in a certain Slytherin he despised. Harry wasn't sure if he was jealous or just plain disliked him. No, he just disliked Draco period.

"Right." Hermione spoke to break the silence, "First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny offered.

"It's too small."

"Forbidden Forest?" Ron said.

"Not bloody likely." Harry responded.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Neville asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione remarked, "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

They all looked at her in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron uttered.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Hermione replied with a smirk, "Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

* * *

Elia didn't know if she should be happy for Harry or mad at Cho. It wasn't that she was jealous, in fact she knew how long Harry had wanted Cho but at the same time Cho was Cedric's girlfriend. She emphasized on the 'was' in her head as she pondered on the thoughts rummaging in her head.

"I mean they're not together anymore." Elia stated to Toast quietly, who laid on his side on her bed in her empty room. It was always empty at that point, her roommates running away from her and avoiding the room if Elia was there. She rolled over so her head was beside his fuzzy chest.

"So she has every right to date whoever." She declared but Toast merely licked his paw, "But is it too soon? Is it too soon for me?"

He looked at her with his usual doe eyed expression, "Ah you're right, he wasn't even my boyfriend, why am I fretting?"

Elia groaned as she thought it over. It was known that Cho got over things fairly quick, boyfriends she meant. A part of her didn't want Cho, nor her, to get over Cedric because to get over him was to forget him according to Elia. But it was Cho's life and she could not pass judgement, seeing that she was taking her best friend's death almost as bad as Elia. She couldn't imagine what Cho felt like, liking Harry but missing Cedric, joining a rebellion group against a powerful force and in a school run corruptly with an equally corrupt Ministry.

Wait… yes she could.

* * *

"All student organizations are henceforth disbanded." Umbridge's voice boomed throughout the hallways, "Any student in noncompliance will be expelled."

Elia rolled her eyes as she walked to her next class, hearing the sound of Filch nailing a post on the wall that stated what Umbridge had ordered on a frame. However she found out they were organizing something, she didn't know. No one said anything so it was likely Umbridge saw them. It was like Hermione said, they had to find a place to meet more privately.

She caught Draco smirking up at the frame on the wall with his friends, earning a nudge from her in anger.

"Hey!" He said, rubbing his ribcage, "What was that for?"

"Are you really supporting her?" Elia asked, "Soon, she won't even us breath the same air!"

"Ah, calm down." Draco reassured smoothly, "

"Get lost, Barros!" Goyle said, waving her off. Draco quickly stood in front of her before she could say anything or walk away like she was use to. She was surprised that he ran to her defense against his friends.

"Hey, watch it Goyle." Draco spat with a fierce glare in his eye, enough to shock his pals and take a step back. They didn't question him.

"Come on Draco, let's go." Crabbe muttered, pulling him away.

"Yeah, she's a Hufflepuff anyways. They get scared at the sound of a spoon falling." Goyle added.

Elia should've held her tongue, it wasn't like her to lash out at anyone. She didn't have the heart nor confidence. But it was something that ignited that said confidence inside of her when Draco stepped in for her. Her Tanya came out.

"Oh please, I have bigger balls than you and I wear them on my chest."

Draco couldn't help himself, he bursted out laughing uncontrollably. He hunched over, walking away with his friends who stuttered at her comment. Merlin, he loved this Hufflepuff. They walked away and Elia couldn't help but smile, he turned his head to shoot a wink at her. His friends went ahead while he slowed to grab her quickly, pulling her ear close to his lips.

"I still want that date." He muttered.

She turned him down before, not full heartedly as she wasn't ready to expose them to their world as she was once. Everything that had happened throughout the year had torn Elia apart. But she still wanted to have some time with him.

"Skip dinner." She whispered quickly, "I'll cook us dinner instead."

"Perfect, my room then."

Merlin's beard, the Slytherin before her couldn't have been more happier. He grinned and turned away to catch up to his friends, eager for their dinner that night. If there was one thing he loved about Elia, it was her cooking. Granted, she and her sister were both great cooks but he wouldn't trust Tanya to cook for him unless he wanted to choke from poisoning. That is, if he was on her bad side.

Besides, Elia wanted to be in the kitchens anyways that day for she was preparing to bake for Dumbledore's Army. They had planned to meet that night after dinner and possibly break curfew. But hey, with Hermione and her as prefects they could try and break some rules for curfew. She remembered Dobby had informed Harry of a place they could all practice, the Room of Requirement.

He claimed he had been there quite a bit during another house elf, Winky's drunken blackouts. The Room of Requirement opened for him to tend to Winky. The room itself opened to those with great need for it and structured itself to fit that said need. _Would've been great to know about with Draco around_ , Elia thought. She simply smiled to herself as her cheeks blushed slightly.

That night, she skipped the Great Hall and immediately went into the kitchens by her common room. She entered and was greeted by house elves who were running around trying to ready dinner.

"Miss Elia!" Dobby proclaimed, "It's good to see you, Dobby is most certainly grateful."

"Well thank you Dobby for your help." She hinted at his information about the Room of Requirement, "I hope you all don't mind but I wish to cook my own dinner for tonight along with loads of desserts."

"Does Miss Elia not wish to eat our dinner tonight?" Dobby asked, concerned.

"Oh no, no. It's not that at all, all of your hard work and food is greatly appreciated." She reassured, "But I promised to cook for someone tonight. Plus,"

Elia then leaned into Dobby's ear, "I'm whipping up something for Harry and everyone else tonight."

The house elves allowed her to cook and utilize whatever in the kitchen, already use to her presence and obedient to her because of her kindness. As much as she wanted to cook and bake by her own hands, Elia understood she was on a time limit and that Draco would be starving any minute then. With a wave of her wand, she quickly scrambled together a meal that was her favorite.

It typically took longer since it was all handmade but quickly with Elia's magic, it cooked quickly. She stuck boiled eggs into balls of ground beef, rice, and bread crumbs. She cooked it in a pot of sauce which she worried would be too spicy for Draco so she toned down the taste a bit. Her tolerance wasn't the best either as opposed to her father and Tanya, but she left the tang in the meal for it was the best.

She worked hard and did her best to perfect the meal just for Draco. After all, her grandmother Thalia always told her that the way to a man's heart was to his stomach. She baked a fresh loaf of bread, offering the left overs of the meal to the house elves after which they were happy to try.

Elia was exhausted, finishing up her cooking and was putting in the tray of muffins to bake in the oven. She glanced at the clock and noticed she should leave soon if she didn't want Draco to starve. Elia waved her wand at the oven to release the trays after a certain amount of time in case she wasn't back in time to take them out from burning. Then with her wand, she had the plates stack and the small pot filled with the food float behind her, the bread slicing itself onto a separate basket and drinks being poured.

She had excellent skills in food related charms, Helga Hufflepuff would've been proud. However, her friend Tonks wasn't too great at them and was very clumsy. Elia chuckled at the thought of her as she walked down the corridors with the pot floating behind her every step and the plates in her hands. She went down to the dungeons and didn't expect to run into the potions master himself.

"Miss Barros." Snape muttered lowly with a scowl, his usual attitude to anyone but from his tone, he seemed to be questioning her presence.

"Professor."

"What're you doing down here in the dungeons? As I recall, it is dinner time and your common room is elsewhere."

She couldn't lie for the life of her, especially not to the most intimidating Head of Slytherin House. So she was honest to him, hoping he'd let her pass.

"I'm hoping to enter to have dinner with a friend. I've cooked some food." Elia answered, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Barros, you of all people should know it's against the rules to enter other common rooms. Has Dumbledore made the idiotic decision of assigning you as prefect when you can't even follow the rules? Even if your dim witted sister allowed you in, that privilege has now ended. Now go on and stop wasting my time."

Elia's spirit fell but she wouldn't stop there, she'd beg if she had to.

"Please, Professor. Dinner is ending soon-"

"Then I suggest you hurry."

"Wait," Elia realized, "You're not even at dinner yourself."

He sneered at her, "It's none of your concern."

"Well if you're busy, at least take some food to go."

Her pot opened and filled one of her extra bowls with some of the food, steaming and enveloping their senses. Even Snape's stomach grumbled quietly. Elia handed Snape the plate and he eyed it questionably.

"Are you trying to bribe me, Miss Barros?"

"Is it working?" She asked, "I'm kidding, it's not good to go on an empty stomach. You of all people since you are a professor."

Snape paused, "Go on, then."

Elia practically leaped in joy and ran to the common room entrance. Snape took the plate with him anyways and walked away, placing the fork in his mouth to taste the food. _Not bad._

"Five points to Hufflepuff."

* * *

Draco looked in awe at the sight, inhaling the scent of the food placed in front of him on the floor of his room. With Elia's help, they managed to make a fortress of blankets and pillows. They sat next to each other, close to each other's touch and Draco never felt such comfort with anybody like this before.

"Meatballs?" He asked.

"It's actually my favorite dish in my family." Elia replied with a smile, "My grandmother Thalia use to make this for us, taught us and my mother too. I hope it's not too spicy."

"Spicy?"

"Just a tad." She said, cutting open the meatball with her fork, revealing the egg inside.

Draco followed her movements and was amazed at the taste. He never tasted anything like it and in fact, he then understood why she loved it so much. The flavor was powerful and he found himself digging for me, incorporating the slices of warm bread which only heightened the meal. He practically melted and adored her cooking. Any food was generic compared to hers, made with love that he could to taste.

"Is it good?" She asked, cautiously. She hoped he liked it.

"It's amazing." He replied and her heart soared. Elia smiled widely and happily finished her meal as they talked, something Draco was happy to see.

"What else can you make?"

"Loads of things." She replied, "Why? Want to try this again?"

He nodded, "I do admit, this is quite nice."

"Aw, what would your friends say if they saw us like this? Eating dinner while snuggling in a mountain of pillows."

Draco scoffed, "As if they have girls of their own to have moments like this. Anybody would kill for this."

Elia leaned over and kissed his lips softly, he smiled. _Yep, definitely worth it._ Draco never wanted to leave.

"Come on, we still have food to eat." She exclaimed.

She informed him that there was more to eat, Draco was excited for whatever else she had next, but offered that they rest for a moment with their full bellies. Elia gave in and he pulled her into his protective embrace, sinking into his frame. His head laid over top her hair, inhaling the sweet familiar scent he loved.

He thanked her for the meal and Elia was incredibly grateful for their moment. She hardly got to see Draco like this outside in front of everyone, then again no one dared find out. It was only with her that he let his guard down and become the affectionate person he is. And goddamn it, he was affectionate. Draco could never help himself around her, she could only imagine the loads of PDA they'd have if they were open about their relationship. Whatever it is.

Draco was content and felt as if the moment could last forever and he'd be okay with it. He placed soft kisses on her head, turning her so he could kiss her lips as well. He sighed into her touch, bringing her face closer to him and her body too. He never expected her to straddle his lap and he groaned at the feeling of being so close to her. The Slytherin gripped her hips tightly, wanting to buck his own into her just to feel how it'd be to grind into her. But she pulled away and he cursed at himself.

"Come on, if you have the energy to do _that_ then come with me to kitchens."

He followed her like a puppy to the kitchens when she offered, since her muffins should've been ready by then. The smell of cinnamon filled the air and although Draco had finished up his meal and was due for a food coma, he was eager for dessert.

"Dessert?" He asked, gesturing to the sound of the oven going off when they entered.

"Yep." Elia said and walked over to the oven, carrying their empty plates to wash. The trays floated out and set themselves aside to cool.

"They're quite hot so give them a moment. The rest are for my friends in case you're wondering. But we get first pick, they're nothing special just cinnamon muffins."

Soon Draco and Elia bit into the warm fluffy muffins, their mouths tasting the sweet cinnamon and Draco swore he had to marry her. Nothing would compare to her food.

"Merlin, Elia." He practically moaned at the taste, "I'd ditch all the meals for this."

She giggled, "It's been a while since I've cooked, I love it. It's a lot of work."

"Come on, Elia. I'd marry you right now if it meant to have this everyday."

"That's not really reassuring knowing you're just after my food."

Draco rolled his eyes, chuckling, "You know what I mean, Elia."

"Just wait, Draco" She sighed, "There's a lot going on right now that's in the way. Plus with that pink toad hopping around in every corner, I doubt it'd even be possible to date while she's here. She'd probably draw up another stupid rule like girls and boys aren't allowed five feet of each other."

"Shut it, before you give her any ideas."

They laugh and finish their dessert, he didn't want their time to end, unbeknownst how long it's been just the two of them in the kitchen for the elves soon piled in. Many of them were shocked to see Draco Malfoy in the room with Elia.

"A-ah, Mr. Malfoy!" Dobby greeted nervously, "What brings you here?"

"He's just here for a bite to eat." Elia answers quickly before he could. Draco remembered Dobby very well, however not so fondly. But he bit his silver tongue for Elia's sake. Dobby went to question her further about the two but she distracted him.

"I left a tray of muffins for all of you." Elia declared, "Help yourselves, thank you for letting me use the kitchen. We'll be leaving now."

She nodded her head at them in thanks as they happily ran to the tray on the table of sweets, taking her own in a container. The two quickly slipped out undetected, Draco huffing out a breath.

"That was smart." He commented, "They would have never shut up about us."

"It's not their fault, everyone would be the same if they knew." She added, "It would be quite the spectacle, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. A pureblood Slytherin might I add."

Draco nodded with a grim look, wasn't exactly good news to give to his family. Shame to the world they lived in, forbidding them from ever being together but like the Slytherin he is, nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted.

All his family members have been Slytherins, it was expected and the noblest house in their eyes. Those otherwise, were looked at as traitors. Such as Sirius Black who got placed in Gryffindor or Draco's other family member Andromeda who married a muggleborn. They were casted out and he knew he'd be next.

But looking over at the Hufflepuff beside him with a skip to her step, a bright dimpled smile that adorned her beautiful face with delicious food resting in their bellies; he'd give it all up for her. Draco bent his head down to give her a sweet kiss in gratitude for their dinner and overall, for being her loveable self. He didn't want her to go, nearly begging her to stay with him longer. To sit in a private area of the library with a fort of pillows again and read her muggle books. To sneak off to the Astronomy tower and talk the night away until the midnight class showed up. Or hide her away in his room. Hell, he'd do homework with her if it meant her being by his side longer.

However Elia had to leave, for whatever reason he was too dazed to ask as he was entranced by her very being. She pecked his lips lightly to say goodbye, her soft whisper of farewell had the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _Was there something in the food? Something make him feel this way?_

The Hufflepuff walked away from him and he continued to stare at her until she was gone. He felt like puking as the butterflies in his stomach rumbled, and it wasn't the food.

Merlin, Draco Malfoy was falling in love.


	18. Haunted

Elia was swarmed by many people when she entered the Room of Requirement, specifically Ron who eyed her container hungrily.

"Everyone, give her space. She just got here." Hermione remarked, pushing everyone aside to greet Elia.

"What's this?"

"Cinnamon muffins." Elia replied happily, "I just baked them all for everybody here. After all, the Room can't create food for us from what Ron told me and we'll get hungry from training. Besides, it's our first day as a class, I thought we all deserved a treat."

"Thank you, Elia." Harry said to her with a wide smile, "It smells wonderful, you didn't have to."

"It smells more than wonderful." Ron added with a wild look in his eyes, "Can we get one now please? Before I take the container for myself."

Everyone nodded eagerly and Elia nodded, passing out to everyone a muffin and they engulfed the treats in bliss.

"Oh my god…" Hermione mumbled, "Elia, this is good!"

"Merlin's beard!" Ron cried with his mouth full, "Don't tell my mum this, but this is the best muffin I've ever had!"

"What else you got, Elia?" Fred asked, awaiting for seconds.

"That's all there is, guys. Sorry." She apologized, "But I could try and make this a routine for every meeting we have. Just to strengthen ourselves up."

Everyone immediately agreed to her offer, dying to try whatever else she could make them.

"You don't have to, Elia really." Harry assured, "It'd be a lot to cook for all of us."

He really wished he hadn't eaten his muffin so fast, longing for the taste again.

"Nonsense, Harry. I don't mind."

"Well, if you can," Hermione proposed, "Make whatever you can for us if you have the time. After all it's like you said, we could use the brain food. Just don't stress yourself, Elia."

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Harry acted as an instructor, informing the group about the disarming charm, essential to know for basic dueling. Harry demonstrated the wand motion and pronunciation on a dummy that the Room of Requirement produced for practice. Everyone lined up to follow, Elia being first to practice against the dummy while everyone watched. She swished her wand like Harry taught and what the book said.

"Expelliarmus!"

She managed to knock the wand from the dummy's hand, jumping in glee that she performed it well on the first try.

"Excellent, Elia!" Harry boasted as he stood beside, "If I were a real professor, I'd say ten points to Hufflepuff."

Elia giggled and everyone clapped, retreating to the back for the next person which was Neville.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, waving his wand.

Rather than the dummy's wand flying out of its hand, Neville's wand instead shot out of his grasp and flung behind him. Elia quickly ducked as did everyone else so it wouldn't hit them, bouncing off the wall to the ground.

"I'm hopeless." said Neville with his head low, but Harry reassured him.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this."

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Over the next few days, Elia snuck off every night to the Room of Requirement to practice with Harry and everyone else. Sometimes she'd be late due to her patrols, finding it difficult to sneak past Filch or Draco. He could sense something was up but when questioned her, she'd deny anything was wrong. It only furthered his suspicions, especially when Umbridge ordered that all students be questioned for any suspected illicit activities.

Luckily Umbridge's attempts to draw out any answers from Elia were futile, Elia went as far to refuse the tea she offered which bothered Umbridge more than it should have. If she learned anything from Tanya and her grandmother, don't eat or drink anything the enemy offers unless they do first. But even then, still not safe if they're smart. She sat upright with her head high, there was nothing Umbridge could do to her especially when Elia herself had a source in the Ministry. At least that's what got her through the questioning.

Umbridge sat before her, drinking her own cup of tea. Her wide eyes and curled lips never faltering.

"So, Miss Barros," She began, distaste at the name, "You do realize why you're here today, correct?"

"As is everyone, Professor." Elia replied smoothly, "You ordered everyone to be questioned."

"Yes, but why did I call you here, specifically?"

Elia gave her a clueless look, "I'm not quite sure."

"Miss Barros, tell me. Where were you after curfew on Monday and Wednesday?"

"Patrolling." Elia answered in an obvious tone, "It's my job."

"After curfew?"

"It's apart of my job." She restated again, annoyed at that point.

"And Tuesday's and Thursday's?"

"I'm practicing with Professor Flitwick."

Umbridge practically shuddered at that thought, remembering how Elia embarrassed her that time in his class. She realized she was getting nowhere with this girl and began to feel frustrated.

"Miss Barros, I see who you hang around with. It's not that hard to hide, you are friends with the wrong sort. And it's clear to me who takes a fancy to you."

Elia's cool demeanor almost completely slipped at that moment, her heart jumping into her chest. She couldn't speak, did this woman really know that Draco was interested? And since she and his father worked at the Ministry… She began to think the worst.

"I wouldn't be surprised if _Harry Potter_ devised something and wrangled you in it."

Elia almost sputtered out loud in a fit of laughter, never mind this woman was bonkers after all, she thought.

Elia took a quiet breath to regain herself then replied, "Of course not."

"Don't lie to me or I'll have Professor Snape bring in the veritaserum."

"Is that what's in the tea?"

"Why you-"

The door flew open and in came Professor Sprout in a fit of rage. She eyed the two and quickly went to Elia's side.

"What is the meaning of this, Dolores?" She demanded, "To question my students without my permission? Especially my prefect!"

"Well you obviously did a lousy job at picking them, didn't you?" Umbridge replied and Elia's jaw dropped.

But Sprout was quicker to reply, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"To question my authoritative decisions is to question Dumbledore's. May I remind you that it was he that also appointed Elia to be our prefect. If you have a problem with who's in charge of the halls, keeping students in line, and the role model of each house then take it to the Headmaster."

Umbridge pursed her lips in thought but smiled anyways, "For now."

Professor Sprout pulled Elia up from the chair, "That's enough for today. My prefect has done nothing wrong but her job. We're leaving."

With that, Professor Sprout pulled Elia away muttering under her breath as she dragged her off. The line of students standing outside Umbridge's door looked at them in surprise. Draco was in line with his friends and smiled at Elia. She really hoped Umbridge wouldn't crack down on him, however he was a Slytherin like Umbridge, pureblood and all. She wouldn't suspect him at all, nor reprimand him for his behavior as prefect.

Professor Sprout took her to the common room, where they finally sat on the yellow and black couches by the fire.

She sat down with long sigh, "Merlin, that woman."

"You don't like her?"

Her Head of House looked at her with an arched brow, "Elia dear, no one in their right mind would want her as company. Not even me."

Elia chuckled, "Well that's relieving. Thank you for getting me out of there, she was being unreasonable."

"Of course." said Professor Sprout, "I did, however, have a little bird inform me you were in a little bit of trouble."

Elia furrowed her eyebrows, "A bird?"

"Well, a little _snake_ if I'm being honest." She hinted, giving her a look.

Elia felt flustered, "W-what?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She winked at her prefect, "It's even said that Salazar Slytherin himself fell for Helga Hufflepuff."

Elia widened her eyes, "No way!"

"It's just a rumor."

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask the sorting hat. He's as ancient as they are, if he can remember everyone he's placed in then he can at least fill me in on what happened."

They laughed and glanced at the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, who held her goblet and toasted to Elia. The two giggled once more.

"Could be a sign." Sprout commented

"You think?"

"Just as long as you be careful, Elia." She added, "Some won't be as supportive as I and that's the harsh truth. But, if you start letting that boy affect your academics, you and I will have a problem! And keep those children in check, I swear they get worse every year."

Elia laughed, "Don't worry Professor Sprout, I won't let my duties slip."

"You better not, deary. You are a star student, prefect and an example to others. I appointed you for a reason. Speaking of academics, Elia have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Elia tilted her head in contemplation, "Kind of."

"Well it's about time we discuss your future, with your Head of House of course." Sprout gestured to herself, "You're incredible in all your academics, Flitwick tells me you're gifted in Charms and also in his choir. I can see that too in Herbology with you and Mr. Longbottom. Ever consider being a Herbologist? Or maybe a singer? You're very passionate about it from what he tells me."

Elia's head swarmed with ideas, picturing herself in every situation. She loved plants but wanted that as a hobby of sorts. Singing on the other hand was a private matter to her alone, it took so much courage for her to sing by herself to Umbridge.

She shook her head, "Sorry Professor, I don't quite see myself like that. Neville is better than I at that, no doubt he'll be a Herbologist one day."

"Can't argue with that." Sprout says, "Though I know you'll ace your O.W.L's in those subjects. Anything else you like or are particularly good at? Professor Trelawney mentioned before that you're good at her divination readings."

"I am but I wouldn't do that for a living, I'm not a oracle." Elia said lightheartedly, but as she looked around, she was reminded of one thing. Cedric, and the conversation they had in their previous year with some chocolate.

"I actually am interested in magical creatures, Professor."

"Oh that's right! How did that slip my mind? Hagrid always said you'd be the next Scamander." Sprout exclaimed.

Elia almost fainted at the compliment, fanning herself, "Me as _the_ Newt Scamander? Oh, never! If I ever met him, I think I'd cry!"

"If he ever met _you_ , he'd be proud!" Sprout remarked, "You do have a passion for the creatures, don't you? Consider Magizoology if you're so certain, I think you'd do great. You're kind, empathetic, and hard working. If only Hagrid were still around, I'd appoint you to him for advice."

"Thank you, Professor. Really, I'm glad we could speak." Elia said, shaking her hand as they stood to part ways.

"Anytime, Elia. Once Hagrid returns, I'll send you his way."

Elia practically skipped to the Great Hall for dinner knowing she'd see Draco, wishing to give him the biggest thank you kiss for telling Sprout to help her. They eyed each other across the room while eating their meal, a mischievous smirk spread across his face. His grey eyes darted across the room, signaling for them to leave. She smiled and left quickly after she finished her plate. Draco followed a few minutes later and they found each other at the library.

They hid in the far back while Madam Pince was out for dinner like everyone else. Elia immediately gave a kiss to Draco and he was surprised, but held onto her anyways and deepened the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked when they pulled apart. Not that he was complaining.

"Professor Sprout told me a little snake relayed a message to her, about a particular badger in trouble."

Draco chuckled, holding her close with his arms around her waist as he looked down at her small frame.

"Well I'm glad she got you out of there, did Umbridge do anything to you?" He asked, his protectiveness of her rising in his voice at the possibility of that pink toad hurting his Elia.

She shook her head, "No, but she is suspicious of me."

"Elia, I told you. You need to stop making yourself known to her. She'll make your life hell."

"You act like I'm purposely trying to get her attention. I haven't done anything wrong!" Elia half lied, after all she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was just wrong in Umbridge's eyes.

"She's already after me because I'm a muggleborn alone, throw Hufflepuff on top of that. You should've seen her face when she heard me sing in Flitwick's!"

Draco's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"What, that I sang? I thought you knew that."

"I knew that, obviously! Having to hear his choir and those frogs croak on in Latin is always so pleasing to my ears." He said, sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"What I'm saying is, you're already on her shitlist, you practically put yourself there now by doing that!" Draco groaned in frustration, rubbing his face, "For fuck's sake, Elia, can't you just be a good little _Hufflepuff_ and stay out of trouble?!"

The look on her face said it all and Draco knew he pissed her off. Elia's eyes widened at his statement and reverted to a glare. There are times when Draco can't help but think she's cute when she's mad, due to the fact her cheeks would puff up. Despite that happening at the moment, Elia mad was never a laughing matter.

"What the fuck do you mean by a _good little Hufflepuff_?"

"Elia, you know I-"

"Does that mean baking you and the whole school cookies? Blabbering away with everyone to be your friend? Being scared at the sound of a spoon falling? Being the pushovers?"

He gulped.

"Well it's not, Draco." She said, " Hufflepuff is the foundation of all the houses. We have a little bit of everything. Bravery, wit, and ambition are great qualities but kindness is the greatest value to us all. Because being kind and courageous to do things no one else dares to do then so be it, that's a fucking _Hufflepuff_!"

"There's more to us than you think or dare to know. And if you and everyone else thinks that's a useless quality then go sit on it, darling… because you yourself are after a Hufflepuff."

Draco couldn't quite gather his thoughts, attempting to think of something to refute that. When would the boy learn to keep his mouth shut? Not anytime soon obviously when it came to Elia.

"Kindness?" He chortled, "Well you're definitely doing a _kindness_ by talking to Loony and Longbottom. And you've been particularly too kind to _Potter_ and his lot- doesn't quite help your Umbridge situation."

"What are you, jealous or something?" She scoffed, "Please, what are you going to do about it huh? Go on, tell me."

Draco wouldn't even need to tell her, he'd throw her over his shoulder, take her on the table and make her scream his name. He'd lay claim to her and no longer speak, but cry out for him and him alone. He'd make sure she'd do as he'd say and make her his. But instead, Draco just stood there, breathing harshly in his rage and gave her a sour look. He couldn't speak nor express how he felt and what he wanted. All he felt was his anger and frustration at her and his words.

"Exactly." She muttered, turning away, "Nothing… you've done nothing so far."

She stormed out the library immediately, leaving Draco to sit alone and steaming in his frustration. He called himself an idiot and the two didn't say a word to each other that night. He wanted to apologize for his comment but the Hufflepuffs filled the common room and he didn't want to cause more trouble on Elia.

She was glad she didn't have patrol duty that night and went to bed early. But her troubled mind led to troubled dreams, tossing and turning throughout the night. Her breathing picked up when she received the familiar dream she had frequently in the summer.

It was always the same thing happening, a graveyard with Cedric standing before the Dark Lord defensively only for a swish of his wand that would end his life.

The venomous words would constantly echo in her head, " _Kill the spare_."

Cedric would never have time to react and the green flash of light would hit him instantaneously. Her best friend would fall to the ground, eyes wide open just like when she saw him when Harry returned with him after the tournament. The details he gave her of that night haunted her, and she relived it as if she was there.

But she'd scream, cry, and thrash but no one would notice her. No one would hear her, as if she wasn't there herself and was tortured to watch her best friend die over and over again. And Elia woke up that late night in her state of panic. Her heart raced like a hummingbird and she lost her ability to breath. She shot up from her bed, coughing and wheezing for air. Her gasps and cries woke her roommates up in a frenzy and they were frozen as they watched her hyperventilating.

Her gasps for air finally settled and her eyes were red from her tears. Her chest and throat burned as she took in slow breaths, the room dead quiet as they just watched her in fear. She quickly ran to the bathroom and panted over the sink, looking her reflection.

She hadn't had those dreams or the attacks in weeks. Elia cried from frustration and embarrassment that her roommates saw her like that, and overall was shaken in fear from her dream. She begged for the embrace of her father, the soothing words of her sister, and the affections Draco would give her to comfort her. But the girl had none of that and sat on the floor for a bit longer than she should have, hoping her roommates fell back asleep.

Elia heard a scratching at the door and knew who it was, she cracked the door open to reveal her cat's head poking in. Toast meowed at her and slid past the door to rub himself against Elia's leg. He sprawled himself on her lap and she pet him until she relaxed. _That's right_ , she thought, she had her Toast.

Whenever his owner had an attack, he was always the first to be alarmed and would run down to the shop to warn her father. Toast was always there to be of comfort to her. She sniffled and kissed his head in gratitude, only being reminded of Draco since he gifted her Toast. Elia was incredibly grateful for she cherished the cat.

They stepped out together and luckily her roommates fell back asleep like she hoped. She entered her bed and made room for Toast as they snuggled with her thick blanket. Elia distracted herself with the design of it to calm her racing thoughts, following the outline of the stars and swirls of the sun on it.

She glanced around the room, restless. Toast had already fallen asleep but Elia felt drained. She eyed her glittering hair pin that Draco gifted from Christmas, the dragon and it's emeralds shining in the dark room. _My dragon…_ it was until then that she finally understood the symbol of the dragon. Draco wanted everyone to know who she belong to, she sighed at the sight.

Elia would give it time, but she couldn't be mad forever.

* * *

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really." said Harry.

After being effectively stunned by Nigel to everyone's surprise and Hermione flinging Ron across the room, everyone went to practice as instructed. Harry paired off everyone to practice the stunning spell or any defensive ones from copies of Elia's book that they studied. As everyone linked with their choice of partner, Elia was left alone on the sidelines much to her dismay.

Harry took note of this and was disheartened, the girl was absolutely amazing yet she was considered a last choice. She consistently brought them snacks for crying out loud! However he noticed something was wrong with her that night, she was in a bad mood and strangely quiet. As if something was on her mind. He clenched his jaw and stepped towards her timid frame, however Neville stepped to her first.

"W-wanna be my partner?" He mumbled, for he was alone too.

Elia snapped out of her thoughts and smiled brightly at the sight of her friend, "I'd be honored. Come on."

Harry stopped in his tracks and half smiled at the sight, grateful that they could be partnered together since they were friends but saddened at the fact that they were last choices. He wouldn't have minded to have been Elia's partner, given that she was kind hearted and incredibly skilled. After all, she did supply them with copies of the defensive spells from Tanya's spell book to study. Elia was a vital influence in assisting Dumbledore's Army and he wished she was better appreciated.

Elia didn't wish to hurt Neville with the stunning spell but he insisted, she swished her wand like Harry taught and what the book said.

"Stupefy!"

Her mind being foggy did not allow her to stun Neville, causing further frustration. She was unable to focus and groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Nev." She muttered after she tried again, "I'm a bit off today, though at least I won't hurt you."

Harry stepped behind her and helped her swish her wand correctly, but her mind wasn't to it so it was a weak stun against Neville. Neville still hadn't been able to correctly disarm someone. So Elia offered him to try it on her but nothing happened too.

"Now, focus on a fixed point and try again." Harry advised to him.

The lesson ended soon afterwards as everyone somewhat got down the stunning spell and amongst others. Cho was able to levitate Nigel but the poor boy fell when Harry distracted her. They all had to sneak out the Room another way which it created for them to avoid Filch who waited outside the usual entrance. To Elia's amusement, she later found that Fred and George gifted Filch some chocolates that caused boils, posing that Umbridge sent them.

She didn't want to laugh knowing it was not right but the girl really needed the laugh after her fight with her Slytherin. They hadn't spoken since or hardly at all, especially with Umbridge constantly keeping an eye on her. Her head spun since she hated fighting with Draco but found herself in those situations quite often.

Draco received a letter later that week out of the blue, he didn't expect his father to mail him since he hadn't written to him first. He'd been so isolated and dazed from the fight and the lack of interaction from Elia that Draco didn't expect something like this from him. In the end when he read the letter in his room, the contents of it were surprising.

Lucius demanded that his son get on Umbridge's good side, considering that she and his father worked at the Ministry. Some people speculated about his father's loyalty to the Dark Lord. Though everyone denies his return and his father continuously gains support, Lucius wanted Draco to create more ties and allies. And with Umbridge rising in the Ministry, it was best to get her good word for the Malfoy's sakes.

Secretly, Lucius wanted these ties to gain favor from Voldemort himself, leaving out those details from his son. If there's one thing him and his wife heavily stood by, it was the safety of their son and leaving him out of the war. But one message in the letter struck Draco and made him uneasy.

His father demanded that he seek out more pureblood female students in the school for possible courtship. They wanted Draco to have a suitable wife with pureblood qualities, suggesting women from houses like Parkinson, Greengrass, and amongst others. All Draco could think about was Elia only and her hand in marriage. How would his parents react? He knew it wouldn't be good but he was obsessed with the muggleborn, even despite their argument.

All he could do was scribble back to his father, his mind went off on a tangent when he realized who her sister and grandmother were from. They were Selwyn's, and in some way that could apply to Elia. His head sparked with ideas and he quickly sent off the letter.

Draco was going to have to do something to protect Elia from Umbridge and gain favor for his father, even if it meant playing nice to the woman. So long as she steers clear of Elia and he'd give her every reason to not target his Hufflepuff.

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit, may sign up in the High Inquisitor's office."

The halls boomed with the message from Umbridge and what better timing for Draco. He knew exactly what to do now, even if it wasn't right. But he'd play dirty, and who better to consult than the real life Basilisk herself, Tanya.


	19. Show Me

**This is a long chapter, hope everyone doesn't mind! The next chapter will probably be the same in length, for the tea will finally spill. Enjoy.**

* * *

'So let me get this straight,' said Tanya, 'You want me to claim Elia into House Selwyn? You do realize I'm their _half_ blood, right?'

"But can't you pull any strings at the Ministry?" Draco urged, "To at least make them acknowledge her- bloody hell can you just talk? All this reading is annoying the hell out of me."

Tanya frowned at him, her whiteboard floating above her head with a marker writing on its own whenever she thinks what to say. She was unable to speak, claiming she was "sick" but in reality, she was holding a mandrake leaf in her mouth for the next month. Though, no one could know that except Elia.

The elder sister still obliged to Draco's urgency to meet with her soon in his letter, meeting privately at Hog's Head. He decided it was time to show Elia- to prove to Elia and everyone else that they belonged together. But he was going to need some help, who better than her sister?

'I have no authority especially since they casted my mother out therefore me as well. They acknowledge me alright, but I'm not a legitimized Selwyn. I'm a Barros.' Her board wrote.

"Then what about your grandmother?"

'She's self exiled from that House, but she has more authority than me. Hell, more than Umbridge.' Tanya smirked, 'Even though she loves Elia as much as I, Elia does not have Selwyn blood. Obviously anyone can tell, our eyes are the most distinguishable.'

Draco slumped down in his seat in defeat, she was right. The Slytherin Prince had hoped to ask the Queen herself to claim Elia into her House, but what was the point when the other Slytherin wasn't claimed either? Even though Elia would never be a Selwyn by blood, some acknowledgement could help her status then therefore make it easier for Draco's parents to at least respect her and his decision. Tanya sensed his negative attitude now, beginning to sympathize with him and her sister.

'Look, I'll pull a few things at the Ministry and see if I can at least get my files stating that I am a Selwyn. They only know I'm a half blood but haven't bothered to file where my blood comes from. I could probably get our grandmother to claim me if possible, she was a well respected witch in her time.'

Draco looked up at her in disbelief, his scowl instantly had dissipated at her offer.

"You can do that?"

'Draco, you obviously don't know me at all then.' Tanya devilishly grinned at him, 'I can get it done. I'll even put in a good word to Lucius, he knows I'm from a half blood but we're on good terms.'

"Merlin, you really know your way around." Draco said, "Tell him you're a Selwyn, so at least when Elia does meet them… it may somewhat help our situation."

'What're you going to do?' Tanya arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They want me to begin courting other purebloods." Draco scowled, "But I have a plan."

'A horrible one.' Tanya remarked, her board then scribbling, 'But a ballsy plan.'

* * *

The winter break was arriving and Elia was more stressed than ever. Since her vicious nightmare, she had another one a few weeks later and she fell into her typical cycle. Elia became majorly depressed for the weeks to come and isolated herself more, being consumed by the heartbreak of Cedric and her distance from Draco wasn't helping.

Since his talk with Tanya, it was time to set forward his plan. The two snakes made preparations and Draco sent home a letter to his parents, the first step to his plan. Tanya already got on Lucius' good side and managed to get the Ministry to recognize her as half Selwyn in her files, even if House Selwyn would not legitimize her.

Her wizarding status would not rise in their society, but by blood she was a Selwyn in the eyes of the law. Thus, she gained a small respect from a few pureblood figures, including Lucius even though he still spat on mixing outside pureblood lines. He became fond of the half blood, mentioning that she had a sister. The specifics weren't mentioned but at least Elia would be recognized eventually.

Unlike the prior year, Elia decided she'd be leaving for the winter break to return to her comforting muggle home that she desperately needed. She wanted to be far away from the hurds of students here and their judging eyes. Her head filled with negative thoughts and constantly overthinking everything, it drove her insane.

They finally finished their school work and she was to perform with the frog choir at their feast. She only gave half of her effort into the performance, her misery clearly visible but the rest of the choir overlapped her lack of effort. Flitwick dismissed it for now, for her performance was still decent and didn't want to push her more, hoping the break would do her justice.

Umbridge was still on her and the rest of Dumbledore's Army, but never caught that they were an army to begin with. Elia hoped to make up with Draco, but felt betrayed when she discovered that he joined Umbridge's little club of lackeys. The Inquisitorial Squad did her bidding and constantly spied on the D.A. hoping to catch them in the act. Everyone knew about them and avoided her squad at all times, Elia included. If Draco knew she was apart of the D.A., he'd be even more angry with her.

He never once saw her sneaking into the Room of Requirement, no one did. However he noticed she was much more distant as of late and he loathed it entirely. But his plan had to work and Draco intended to bring her in it that night.

The next step to his plan was to get Elia to talk to him privately, woo her if necessary which he was confident would work. But every chance he got that week, she'd turn the other way or she'd be surrounded by the D.A. causing him to be more frustrated and nervous. Draco then schemed to take her on a small date before the break, from there he'd be able to talk to her alone and make it up to her.

Tanya told him to go with somewhere cute and romantic, it wasn't Tanya's cup of tea but the two sisters had a different taste for romance. What better than Madam Puddifoot's? Merlin's beard, Draco always glanced at that place in disgust. He never thought that he'd be going in there one day to reserve a special table for them only. The place reeked cheesy romance with cherubs flying everywhere and couples practically trying to shag each other over their tea.

It was their last day before the winter break and Draco was completely nervous. His parents replied quickly, oblivious to his intentions. The day was spent packing away their belongings and Elia found herself eager only for another D.A. practice that night. She and Tanya were invited to Christmas with Weasley's as usual, the girls happily accepted to stop by for at least presents so they could spend the rest of the day with their father.

The feast ended and everyone was free to do what they like until curfew of course. D.A. practice wasn't until after curfew when everyone would be in their dorms. Draco went to Elia's common room to speak to her, glaring at those that stared at him funny. But why wouldn't they stare at him funny, the Slytherin Prince himself was holding flowers and taking it to the girls' dormitories.

The Hufflepuffs didn't question him, after all it was known already that the pureblood courtships were starting and suspected he must've been courting many pureblood girls into contracts at the very least. However that wasn't the case at all, the Slytherin was attempting to woo a muggleborn who he'd happily take her hand. He stepped towards her door, taking a deep breath to prepare himself and do whatever it takes to get her to talk to him and go on this date.

His hand knocked gently on the door respectively, he wasn't ill mannered. Draco couldn't walk in on her changing accidentally if he just barged in- actually he'd enjoy that sight. He didn't hear anything so he knocked again, only for his foot to be jabbed at out of the blue. He jumped and looked down at his feet to find a cat's paw slipped underneath the bottom crevice of the door. Toast's paw was sliding everywhere and Draco chuckled at the silly cat.

He opened the door gently so he wouldn't hit him, and the cat was overjoyed to see him, meowing in delight. Draco looked around to see the room was empty, he cursed at himself and wondered where that Hufflepuff could be. Now his plan got more difficult and his nerves weren't helping.

He placed the flowers on her bed and Toast jumped on to be pet by the Slytherin. Draco looked around the room while his fingers scratched the cat's head. The room was completely empty and trunks were packed, where could she be? He quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment a message to her, laying it beside the flowers along with the chocolate frog in his coat.

Draco left, and realized that he wouldn't put it past her to be with some of her friends right about now since she'd miss them during the break. Majority of them were in the Gryffindor common room by now and he groaned at the thought of having to go there to find her. Or she'd be in Ravenclaw tower with Loony. Either or, he dreaded it.

Instead, Elia was in the kitchens since she left early. She was cooking up a pot of homemade chicken soup and for dessert, fudge. She learned how to make fudge from her grandmother Elena, who made fudge every winter time and it was absolutely delicious. Elia and Tanya would go nuts for it. Elia typically made small snacks for the D.A. but that day she was so stressed from everything, she found refuge in cooking… a lot.

Elia was in a bad mood, even the elves could see it when she stormed into the kitchens asking that she cook. By then she wasn't really cooking, but throwing ingredients together harshly. The elves cringed away, afraid that the Hufflepuff might stab them with a carrot.

Half way through her aggressive cooking, she then realized how upset she was and was creating a crappy meal. Her grandmother Thalia always reminded her to never cook when angry, because then one's emotions could be absorbed in the food and ruin the meal. People that eat food made from hate will get sick, just as upset, or the meal would taste like shit. Hate was strong and quite wretched, Elia was taught that and to value love and kindness. The best way to fix the meal was to sing.

Elia was hunched over the stove with the pot boiling, she looked over her shoulder nervously to check if anyone was around. So far, the elves left in a hurry to have dinner elsewhere for her emotional presence was too strong. She took a deep breath, before stirring the pot gently and sang to herself. She already began to feel calm singing the little aria quietly, the pot beginning to smell even better.

Elia snuck out towards the Room of Requirement, holding the container and the pot floating behind her. All the bowls and forks were shrunk into her bag, that also held one important item. It was her sole reason of going to the Room early.

Luckily no one caught her and she slipped into the Room with ease, setting everything out onto a long table the Room created for her. She took in her usual surroundings but instead she was alone. Her eyes fell on the mirror that was usually there in the Room of Requirement. Elia stood before the mirror with pictures pinned to it, such as the Order or newspaper clippings.

Her gaze traveled over each one grimly as she prepared herself, her hand reaching into her bag slowly. Her fingertips grazed over it, finally pulling it into her palm and held it above her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, it was as if she was saying goodbye. _It was time to let go._ She was deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Harry entering the Room.

"Elia?" He asked in surprise. She jumped slightly and spun her head to look at him, "What're you doing here?"

His eyes landed on the table and saw everything she made, a soft smile spreading on his face.

"Wow, Elia. This looks incredible, it smells like it too." Harry said, "Is that why you're here early?"

She didn't know how to answer him. Her sorrowful eyes looked down and away from him, Harry noticed this and stepped towards her.

"Hey… are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he stood behind her by the mirror.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just…"

Her head tilted up to the mirror, her hand gripping onto the photo.

"Lately, I've been so frustrated. Umbridge, the Ministry, Dra-"

Elia held her tongue and jumped at her words, stopping herself from furthering her statement in front of Harry.

"I just feel, as if I'm holding myself back. Or more like being held away from what the truth is. You know?"

She doubted Harry would understand, she didn't quite understand what she said anyways. But he did. Harry put a hand on her shoulder in understanding, realizing she was vocalizing his own thoughts. He found himself in a rage all the time, tired of Umbridge, the nightmares he had, and most of all, Dumbledore dismissing him and isolating him from his friends during the summer. It was like he wanted to attack the old man and his anger scared him.

Her brown eyes glanced into his own, her hand lingering over his while the other fidgeted with the photo. She glanced down at it, finally taking a deep breath and pinned it to the mirror. It was one of the many photos she had of Cedric. It was during his time as triwizard champion and he smiled.

Her lip turned upwards into a half smile, solemn and she stepped back to look at it in full view. He smiled at her and her heart broke a little at the sight, finally taking a step in parting with him. Harry admired her strength and Cedric's photo, a symbol of the strength they were going to need. They looked at each other, Elia finally speaking.

"Aren't you angry?"

"So angry."

"Yeah…" Elia says, "Let's go eat."

* * *

The two left school grounds unbeknownst to Umbridge, as if it mattered at that point. In fact, Elia hoped it would anger the woman if she knew. But she needed this, they needed this.

"Elia, are you sure about this? Can't we just eat what you made?" Harry asked, sure he knew this was against every rule and Umbridge would use this in every way to expel the two if she knew. But he trusted Elia, even if he didn't know where they were going. So long as they weren't caught. He just followed her through a secret passage the Room of Requirement created for her, whatever her mission was.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry, I'll buy us food if you quit worrying."

He looked around as they snuck out of a paper shop in who knows where.

"Where are we?"

"Ottery St. Catcherpole."

Harry arched his brow, "We're going to Ron's house?"

"Ron's not the only one that lives there. Just trust me, I'll show you where. Come on, we have to go!"

Harry simply nodded, the cold weather had them shivering slightly but luckily Elia packed an extra jacket beforehand for Harry to have when they left.

Soon they arrived at their destination, Elia looking around and caught where they were as she lead the way. Harry continuing to question her the whole way. Harry and Elia trudged through the snow, traveling long but made it to the familiar hillside. He spotted a familiar cottage up ahead.

"Elia, just tell me where are we?"

"Where we need to be." She replied, hiking up the hill with him trailing behind her. At the top, a tree stood proudly but naked due to the season. However below it, a gravestone perched and Harry froze.

They stood before Cedric's grave, Elia kneeling before the tombstone with a solemn expression.

"Elia…"

"I'm sorry I dragged you here, Harry." She said, her eyes never leaving the stone, "But we need to move on. _I_ need to move on."

Harry was silent, but sat next to her anyways, holding her hand.

"His death haunts you, doesn't it?" She asked.

Harry nodded stiffly.

"I still get nightmares sometimes," Elia admitted, "I couldn't imagine what it's like for you…"

"I couldn't imagine what it's like for you either." He stated, his eyes scanning the letters engraved into the stone, "He was your best friend."

"A brother." Elia added, fidgeting with her scarf, "I held myself back from things, lingering in my loss."

She plucked a broken twig from the snow, transforming into a flower within her grasp. Harry gazed at her in awe all while her expression never changed. Her eyes empty but filled with sorrow, Elia placed it upon his grave.

"I think what haunts me the most is how he died," She revealed, "So young, it was so merciless. He died with his eyes wide open… they say when someone dies that way, they haven't lived the full amount of time they were suppose to live."

Harry gulped, feeling uneasy at her statement. He was unsure if he should be feeling better or worse.

Elia continued, "But it's like I said, I've held onto him too long. It's time to let go... You have to, and so have others. I think it's time for us to move on with our lives… even if he's not in it."

Her voice broke and Harry embraced her tightly, "He'd want you to be happy, Elia."

"He'd want all of us to be happy." She replied, smiling. Her smile was one of heartbreak but of hope.

"We have to stop beating ourselves over what happened, Harry. We'd be killing ourselves in his name."

"Instead," Harry added, "We'll fight in his name and honor. We'll avenge him Elia, and make him proud for all that we do."

"I'd like that." She says, "There will be no spares."

* * *

They arrived in Hogsmeade afterwards, the secret passage at the shop changed. The Room of Requirement had them land in Hog's Head and they stepped out to the Three Broomsticks. The two grabbed a table in the far corner away from everyone's peering eyes. After all it was the Boy Who Lived with a girl… It wouldn't be the first time she's heard if they were dating.

He ordered a full meal while Elia only got a tomato soup with bread. The head woman of the place gave them a free round of butterbeers, Elia giggled happily when she set them before them.

"Thank you so much!" Elia said with a grin, Harry thanked the woman as well.

"Are you sure they're free? We can always pay." Harry offered.

"Nonsense, on the house!" The blonde woman said, "A treat to the happy couple."

Harry and Elia choked on their butterbeers as the woman walked away to take more orders. They looked at each other and bursted out laughing, it didn't help when they both had mustaches from the foam.

"Everyone always think we're dating, it's ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered, eating his plate.

"You think we'll be on the Prophet again? I will not be your mistress when you have Cho."

He chuckled awkwardly, "Uh- um… you really think I have a chance with her?"

"Harry! You're wonderful, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Well we're moving on, but what about her?" Harry asked, referring to Cho and Cedric.

Elia frowned, "You're right… but that's why you should find out. It's time for her to move on too. Go for her, Harry."

"I mean she's definitely a _keeper_." Elia added with a terrible wink purposely and Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"She's a seeker."

"I know that! Just appreciate my joke- oh, she's a _catch_!"

They continue to laugh throughout the hour, eating and finishing their butterbeers. Had they not been friends, everyone very well thought they were an adorable couple. Elia hadn't laughed that much nor smiled that much in a while. For once, she felt the weight off her shoulders and… free. _Was that the word?_ She wasn't sure, but she liked it.

They eventually finished their meals, the hour feeling like an eternity. Elia was happy she had Harry as a friend, lucky to have befriended him when he was surrounded by those who praised him for being the Chosen One. She was glad to have taken the quick trip with Harry, even if she were to be expelled for this. It didn't matter.

Cedric would always be in her heart, but that was all. And that was okay, because to Elia he would be alive in her memories and in the time they shared. She never regretted it one bit. Harry and Elia walked close to each other for warmth as they headed back to Hogwarts.

"Shit." Elia mumbled, searching her pockets, "I left my mittens back there, oh I hope no one took them!"

"Want me to go with you?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'll go by myself. Go on ahead, our lesson should be starting."

"I really don't want you to be alone, will you be okay?" He pushed again, concerned.

"Go on, hurry." Elia chuckled, "Professors shouldn't be late to their own class."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if you're late I'll be worried."

"Just give me detention." Elia joked and they laughed, "Go, hurry. Besides, this is your only chance at that Ravenclaw."

She winked and Harry gave a hearty chuckle. Elia wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, which he returned.

"Thanks, Harry. It means the world to me that we were able to do this."

"Anytime." He replied lowly, "He'd want this."

She nodded and pulled away, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was awkward and the two were surprised. Elia was used to giving kisses on the cheeks when saying hello or goodbye, always to her father, Tanya, and family. It was something she was taught and common in her family. In that moment, she went on autopilot; Harry was family to her.

She couldn't quite explain herself and instead giggled in embarrassment, Harry's face was beet red and he walked away flustered. She was definitely going to have explain later during their lesson. _No matter_ , she thought as she walked back towards the Three Broomsticks. Elia was delighted to see that her mittens were still on the table before the plates could be picked up.

Elia walked out once again towards Hogwarts, focusing to slip on her mittens. Suddenly, she felt a sharp hand snatch her arm and pull her to the side of an empty alleyway by the establishment. Her body was pinned to the wall and she almost screamed until she met the familiar eyes of mercury that made her grow weak when she looked into them.

"Draco?"

"How could you?" He growled.

He had seen it all and Merlin, the Slytherin was _pissed_. It was one thing that the two were fighting and currently distant, but another that she went on a date with _Potter_ instead of him! Draco had been searching for her all over like a madman, all students making their way away from the storming prefect in the halls.

It was hopeless for him and the night was closing in with no sign of his Hufflepuff. She really must've been angry at him, he thought. Draco found himself heading to Hogsmeade before the night ended to cancel his reserved table at Madam Puddifoot's. He trudged through the snow with his coat and the scarf Elia knitted him with matching gloves she had added later. He looked gloomy, as if he was lost and that everything he had planned fell apart. His mood only got worse when he ran into his pack of friends, laughing about as they left Hogsmeade.

"Oi, Draco!" Blaise called, all four surrounding him, "We went to get some drinks before the break started, care to join us in the common room? I heard Warrington is going to sneak us some firewhisky."

The rest laughed in excitement but Draco only replied with a scowl.

"No, thanks. Perhaps another time."

"Oh come on, Draco!" Pansy begged, "The break is about to start, it won't kill you to have a drink or two."

He simply brushed her off and continued walking away, she scoffed and called for him again.

"Piss off, Parkinson!"

"Bet he's looking for that mudblood." Goyle muttered to them, they snickered but Draco managed to hear it. He froze in his tracks and shot his head around.

 _"What did you say?_ "

His words were like ice, no colder than the ice they stood on. It burned, Crabbe and Goyle gulping in fear as they saw the fierce look in his eyes. Like he was going to kill them.

"We. Called. Her. A. _Mudblood_." Pansy said slowly, emphasizing on each word on purpose which she finished with a cynical smile.

Draco stomped over to her quicker than they expected. If looks could kill, all of them would've been buried six feet under by the time he faced them. The boys jumped and stood between them before anything escalated.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco's voice boomed.

"I'll call her whatever I feel like calling her! Do you like her or something?!" Pansy accused, her face scrunched into a look of bewilderment.

Draco glared at her, "That's none of your business."

"It definitely is my business!" She yelled, Blaise only holding her back, muttering for them to leave.

"The girl's gone mad!" Crabbe said.

"I was told you'd court me!" Pansy declared, "How would your father think of you knowing you fancy that Hufflepuff mudblood of yours? Or my parents? Or the whole world? You can kiss that contract goodbye!"

"I don't care what you do, I'd rather marry a troll than ever end up with you!" Draco proclaimed, Pansy and his friends looked at him in shock. She was clearly offended, scoffing at his remark.

"And just so you know, she's way better than you." He muttered to her and with that, Draco stepped away feeling slightly relieved. A bit of his anger left him as he finally had somewhere to let it out on, a bit of weight off his shoulders that he finally revealed his true feelings.

But Pansy wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction.

"Good luck with that, she's already with somebody else!"

Draco paused, "What…?"

She smirked, "She's at the Three Broomsticks with her Chosen One. Just so you should know."

She and the rest of his friends walked away, Draco stood there dumbfounded. His heart felt a pang of pain for a moment as he let that sink in… No, not his Elia. He nearly ran to the Three Broomsticks and looked inside one of the windows. Despite the fog surrounding the edges of the windows, Draco could clearly see his beloved sitting in a table with that mess of jet black hair in front of her.

She laughed and laughed with him, that dimpled smile that he adored so much was not to him, but to Potter. His heart fell and he slowly stepped away in disbelief. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. Was he too late?

His heart began to pound in his chest as he walked away and stood nearby, watching them from afar. Then when he saw them walk out together, Draco was absolutely furious at the sight of her hugging him. Then he almost blew a gasket when he saw her kiss Potter's cheek. That did it, Draco was going to murder Potter that night.

Despite how angry he was, he instead pinned Elia to the wall of the alley and his feelings almost melted away at the sight and feeling of her. He wanted to claim her, kiss her all over, until she was begging for him and never for Potter. But Elia had to ruin his fun by being just as angry at him too.

"How could I what, Draco?! Leave me alone!"

He looked at her even more violently, was she really that naive? Or challenging him? Either way, it was an insult to him and he was more furious at her cluelessness.

"You kissed him." He said lowly, his face so close to hers she blushed in the cold weather, "You kissed him like he was your bloody boyfriend."

"I told you a million times, we're just friends!"

"Friends, huh?" Draco shook his head, " _Friends_ don't go kiss each other like that."

"Then what does that make you?" She whispered.

It made his blood boil but Merlin, his pants suddenly got tighter for some reason. Her tone was challenging and her eyes were like fire. They wouldn't stop staring into each other and the tension between them increasing. They breathed hard and finally Draco sweeped her into his arms, crashing his lips into hers.

They kissed each other hungrily, hands roaming each other's bodies as if they hadn't been together in years. Her hands gripped his hair and they moaned into each other's mouths. He bit her lip and she opened her mouth to meet his hot tongue. This was definitely not the place for it, and Draco would not get away with this easily. But Elia was entranced by his hot kisses, especially when he trailed down her jaw and onto her neck. She breathed out his name and he pressed his body into her. She moaned into his ear when he began to suckle on her neck and his hips buck into her.

 _No… no… no_ \- Elia pulled Draco off of her and he stared at her in surprise. She cupped his face, their eyes searching the other's and their lips were swollen.

"When are we gonna be _more_?" Elia questioned lowly.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Draco says, raising his brow at her, "As far as I know, you're more than eager to oblige from what we've been doing."

He pressed his hips into hers once again and she gasped. Draco snickered and Elia scoffed, pushing him away completely. The two suddenly felt cold, away from their warm embrace.

Elia was fuming, "All I'm saying is that there should be more to what's going on between us, for you to be acting this way. We practically fuck each other other already, but in empty classrooms? Dark corridors? How long will it take for you to prove to me that I'm more than just a secret?!"

"How long do I have to wait on you to make up your damn mind?!" He shouted, Elia jumping back, "Or has _Potter_ changed your mind?"

Elia looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

Draco shook his head, she kissed him like she would to Draco. How long would it take before Potter got everything else?

"Don't think I'm oblivious like you, stupid girl. I saw you two in the Three Broomsticks on a date, wasnt it? You won't let me take you on those yet you let Potter all over you?"

"We went to visit Cedric." Elia stated bluntly, the air suddenly so quiet and heavy.

 _Damn it all to hell,_ Draco thought.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" She shouted, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she continued.

"I needed it, Harry needed it… we've been beating ourselves up so much since then and lately it's been getting worse. I asked him to come with me to visit his grave tonight…"

"I let him go." She murmured, "I let what happened go so I can move on. So I could better myself and be with you."

Draco was moved, instantly regretting ever making those conclusions about Elia. He cursed at himself.

Elia then added, "Now what exactly have _you_ done to prove this is even worth it?"

Her tone was harsh and challenging him once again, enticing Draco to accept and prove her otherwise. He set his plan into action.

"Dinner, Sunday night." Draco demanded, "My house."


	20. Dinner at Malfoy Manor

Draco told Elia to dress nice for that night. Tanya was living for it, conjuring a gorgeous dress for her little sister to knock the Malfoy's dead. She had worked on a dress for Elia after Draco shared his plan with the older sister. As much as Tanya was excited for her sister, Elia was terrified. She was going to meet his parents very soon over a Christmas dinner. To tell them that she and their son had been after each other like cat and dog for nearly a year now.

Draco didn't know what to expect, yet he knew very well his parents would not be happy. In fact, they'd be furious and disappointed in their only son. He trembled at the thought of them attacking Elia but gulped down his fear when he left the manor to approach the gates and saw the familiar yellow amongst the dark. She stood out like a sore thumb, his little Hufflepuff. Her light yellow dress glowing in the night sky as she shifted nervously beside Tanya.

As he got closer, his eyes wouldn't leave Elia's figure. She was stunning, nobody could deny that. Her brown curls were neatly pinned up with strands framing the sides of her face, adorned in sweet makeup that accentuated her features. Her dress was something else entirely and he was sure this was the work of Tanya again. She knew what best fitted her sister and Draco was surely grateful for it then.

The dress was yellow like her Yule Ball dress, which he fondly remembered. Draco never thought that yellow could become his favorite color. The fabric hugged her curves tightly, accented in black lace from the sides of her waist down to her feet. The center of her breasts down to her mid torso also had the lace and Merlin— her breasts. Draco always knew Elia had large breasts, her blasted robes always covered what she had underneath. But the dress showed just that and showed them off. The dress had Hufflepuff colors, just to show off who she was and Tanya did that on purpose. Draco was filled with pride.

Despite how beautiful she looked, Elia was completely terrified. Tanya wore an extravagant dress as well for that evening, her skirt large and fluffy in emerald green that sparkled. It had a cut at her right leg and her upper half was of lace in a lighter color. As opposed to her sister, Tanya stood confidently with her head high, her pitch black hair wrapped in a large bun.

Draco reached the gates and allowed the sisters inside. Elia stood before him timidly and he simply smiled down at her, reaching for her fidgeting hand.

"You look divine." He admitted without thinking, in front of Tanya who merely smirked. Elia was flustered and her face reddened.

"You're welcome." Tanya winked, pushing Elia towards his embrace, "As always, take care of her Draco. I won't be gone long and even though this is your battle, I will always be here to protect her."

Tanya took her wand out, asking that Elia do the same. Elia fumbled but retrieved her wand, Tanya connected the tips and they glowed momentarily.

Once they died down, Tanya said, "I've connected our wands for the time being. A little enchantment I've been working on. If things go wrong, Elia I need you to focus your magic into this wand and once you see the small light again then I've seen it. I'll be here immediately, do you understand?"

Elia nodded, putting her wand away. She linked her arm into Draco's, pulling towards him for comfort. They glanced at each other, searching each other's expressions for an answer. Both of them knew they were scared, but Draco took a deep breath and his eyes hardened. The vulnerable look he gave her in that second was hidden away, he had to be strong for her.

Tanya left the premises, leaving the two alone in the middle of the manor's terrain. Elia felt like she was going to vomit and turned away, Draco placed his warm hand over her cheek.

"Look at me." He demanded, Elia slowly lifting her eyes back to his own grey ones. She loved his eyes, her fear instantly melting away as she admired him.

"I know you're scared." said Draco, "But I swear to you, _nothing_ will happen to you. I won't let it, neither will Tanya. I will not leave your side."

"It's not my well being I fear for," Elia says, "I'm scared of what they'll do to _you_."

Draco paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. He never took that into consideration as he had been focused on protecting Elia that night. He wouldn't put it past his parents to punish him in some way for his treachery. After all, Draco was falling in love with the muggleborn whether he realized it or not. But if he was casted out as a blood traitor then so be it.

"Don't worry about that." He assured, holding her hands tightly, "Just focus on me and stay with me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd never leave you."

His heart completely melted at that statement and he pulled Elia in to kiss her. His lips melded with hers perfectly, filling him with warmth and confidence he needed. Much more intoxicating than firewhisky. He'd never get tired of them.

Draco led Elia into the manor, the Hufflepuff completely mesmerized by the inside as much as she was by the out. The manor was incredible, dark and gloomy but very spacious. She couldn't imagine how many rooms there were, how many families resided in that home for generations. Her heels clicked against the floor, echoing throughout the large home along with the door closing behind her.

The two walked side by side, leading her into the dining room. The walls were dark along with a fireplace and a long table, ones she's only seen in films portraying wealthy families. It was enough to sit twenty people yet only two resided in it. There sat Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Lucius sat at the very end of the table while Narcissa sat next to him on his left hand side.

They sat proudly and regally, straightened and poised like the purebloods they were. Filled with pride over the years, they radiated their strength. Lucius bared the same white blond hair as his son, looked just as he did the day Elia saw him at the Quidditch World Cup the year prior. His features were sharp and his hair long, he wore dark robes with his cane gripped in his hand. His wife wore a dark dress and had blonde hair as well, though not as light as her boys.

Lucius' eyes fixated on the two entered the dining room, Elia being quite the eye sore in his home of… dark. The opposite of his son, who wore a dark suit of attire for the evening dinner all while the girl beside him was in… yellow. Yet he couldn't put his tongue on it, Lucius was sure he's seen this girl before.

"Mother, Father." Draco announced, their heads pointed at the pair, "I'd like you to meet someone."

They stood to their feet immediately to greet the girl, questionable however. Draco led Elia to his parents by the table and Elia shook their hands shyly, her arm never leaving Draco's. A girl! They thought, a girl finally in their home.

Lucius boasted at this fact, after all he was pushing his son to begin courting suitable brides to continue the Malfoy line. And now here was one, her lineage being questioned was out of mind. After all, they never expected their son to bring home anybody other than a pureblood. They taught him better.

And the girl was beautiful of course, that they couldn't deny. Lucius proud that at least he'd have lovely grandchildren to continue his legacy but Narcissa was still wary. Happy her son found a lovely lady but she was his mother after all. No one was good enough for her son who she viewed as a Prince.

"Lucius Malfoy." His father introduced to Elia.

"Narcissa Malfoy." His mother added.

"Pleasure." Elia could only pipe out, giving a bright smile.

"Draco I must say, when you said you'd be bringing someone home for dinner, you never said a girl." Lucius remarked, giving his son a small smirk.

 _Oh but they have yet to ask about my last name_ , Elia's thoughts rang.

"Well," Draco replied coolly, "It is an important matter that I rather not have spoiled too much about over a letter."

"Oh please, do tell then." Lucius insisted, gesturing that they all sit.

Trying to be as far away as possible, Draco sat with Elia at the other end of the table. Not that his parents questioned it, Draco pulling out the seat for her and pushing her in. His parents silently proud that they taught their son to be well mannered and a complete gentleman. Narcissa summoned the house elves to bring in their dinner, plates being place in front of them of high end meals. Nothing like Elia has ever had or made, but to Draco he'd have her food any day over this.

"So, Draco—" Lucius began as they ate, "How did you two meet exactly?"

"Do tell us, darling." Narcissa incurred.

Elia looked at Draco, pleading for him to answer for she herself couldn't find her voice at such a simple question. She avoided their constant gaze, only glancing at them occasionally.

"School, obviously." Draco answered, "She's in the same year as me. We became friends by our third year I suppose."

"Oh I remember that year." Narcissa sadly reminisced, "You were attacked by that vicious beast."

Elia bit her tongue to not defend the hippogriff that she admired in Hagrid's class that year in front of his mother. Her lips simply pulled into a tight line, sighing softly to control herself as she put her spoon in her mouth again.

"Oh me too." Lucius remembered, "Good thing I took care of that monster. I could have done a better job of running that school than that old man."

Elia sat uncomfortably in her seat, Draco well aware of what she was feeling and gripped her hand under the table.

"I'm sure you would have." Draco remarked, eating some more.

"But third year?" Lucius inquired, "I would have assumed you two would have ran into each other sooner given your shared House. Then again that school is a maze."

"She's not in my House." Draco responded, the room suddenly quiet. Elia's stomach twisted around, her appetite failing at that point.

"Oh?" Lucius questioned, a blond brow raised as he sipped his glass. Narcissa looked at Draco, concerned.

"Yes," Elia finally spoke, "I'm in Hufflepuff House."

They all paused to let that piece of information in, the room feeling unsettling. Draco never once denied it, actually he was unphased. Both Narcissa and Lucius looked slightly bothered but their exterior held.

"Oh." They both muttered bitterly.

The dining room was quiet again, Elia looking at Draco for reassurance. Her face felt hot but really she looked pale. Draco wasn't mad and he gave her a soft smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Not once did he let go and she was sure her hand was sweating.

"How about family then?" Lucius brought up.

 _Dear god no_ , Elia begged internally. Her walls nearly cracking down inside of her, trembling. She gave a shaky breath that no one heard but herself and Draco. She could hardly eat anymore, her stomach feeling like a pit of lava inside of her. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

"I have a sister." Elia stated.

"I'm sure you've met her, Father. She works at the Ministry, her name is Tanya."

"Ah, Tanya!" Lucius beamed, his confidence beginning to restore in his son, "Interesting girl, apart of that Selwyn family."

He mentioned that last bit to his wife and she nodded in understanding, smiling in hopes that this could end well. She saw how her son looked at this girl, something she's never quite seen in him before. He obviously fancied her, and it was serious if he brought the girl home.

"A half blood unfortunately." Lucius spat, "But she mentions that she has a sister! A half sister. Of the Selwyn's I assume, might that be you?"

His voice conveyed how much he hoped this girl was a pureblood— no she had to be. After all, Tanya was a half blood and Elia being her half sister… she had to be the _better_ half.

Elia blinked, "I am her sister… but I am not a Selwyn."

They paused, waiting for her answer. There had to be another way, but Draco waited for her to continue.

"I'm a Barros."

Silence, complete silence filled the room. No one _dared_ to utter a single sound after that. The room filled with such tension waiting to burst, enough to cut with a knife. Elia couldn't even breathe and held her breath instead, waiting… waiting with Draco for a response. Something.

Then finally, they got it.

"WHAT?!" Lucius shouted at the top of his lungs, completely furious.

He stood on his feet immediately, his chair sliding across the floor behind him in his fit of rage. His face contorted into a look of absolute fury and death, his movements having had shaken the table. They all jumped at his sudden outburst and Elia felt her blood run cold. She quickly fumbled for her wand under the table and closed her eyes briefly for her magic shook into the piece of wood. The dim light shining quickly and she knew Tanya would be coming. This would not be good.

"Lucius, don't!" Narcissa pleaded, reaching out for her husband but he paid no attention to her, pointing at his son.

"You have lived in this house— in this family your entire life! And have learned _exactly_ what is to be expected of you and you can't even follow that!" He yelled, but Draco held onto Elia tightly.

"I have been most gracious to you as a father and given you all you can ask for." Lucius asserted, "Then, you repay me and your mother, by bringing in this _filthy mudblood_ into _my_ own house!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco yelled back to his father, standing to his own feet too. The look on his father's face was deadly and Elia was frightened.

"Draco, please-" Elia mumbled, holding onto his sleeve, afraid to let him go.

"I WILL CALL HER WHATEVER I BLOODY WELL FEEL LIKE CALLING HER, YOU INSOLENT BOY-"

"Lucius, enough!" Narcissa cried, running to her husband's side to calm him.

She glared at Elia beside her son, disgusted that she's even sitting with her son let alone touching him. Above all, it was Elia's fault this was happened. But she focused on diffusing the situation and her crazed husband.

"You will end this relationship immediately and permanently, Draco!" Lucius ordered sternly, "You will never go near this girl again or so help me, I will send you off to Durmstrang like you were meant to be!"

Narcissa gripped his wrist, eyeing him warningly, "Don't you dare."

He ignored her threat, "All of this wouldn't have happened if our son had just gone to a school with a proper crowd. He would have never come across the likes of _her_!"

Lucius refused to say her name, Elia was nothing to him and Draco was angered.

" _Her_ name is Elia!" Draco retorted, "And I refuse to end anything with Elia even if you disapprove."

Elia looked at him in awe, but Lucius was appalled.

"You will do no such thing!" He said, "You have a duty to uphold as my son and heir to the Malfoy name! You will start by throwing this mudblood out of this house and begin your courtship with suitable matches. You should be grateful I even let you pick but I suppose my faith in you was wrong."

Lucius eyed Elia beside him and she peered away, leaning into Draco as if he could hide her.

"Well don't even try." Draco stated as a matter of fact, "I've already have turned down the Parkinson's. The only one I will take and will ever take is Elia's hand."

Elia's heart nearly leaped out of her chest and was filled with a warmth, her cheeks glowing as she looked up at Draco in admiration. Was he serious? He did all that for her… and yet she had doubted him. Elia's doubt replaced with something better, something she couldn't quite figure out.

"Really?" Elia piped up at Draco, a look of awe in her eyes while a smile spread. Draco couldn't help but smile back at her, nodding.

"You, what?!" Lucius yelled, even more angered, "You have ruined our legacy! You dare defile the Malfoy name over some Hufflepuff! Over some mudblood! Betray _us_?!"

Draco stood proudly, holding Elia's hand. His look never faltering, this was the bravest she has ever seen of him. He looked at Elia, his eyes scanning over her lips, cheeks, eyes and everything about her.

He knew he was certain.

"I want her."

Narcissa's hand slammed over her mouth in shock and disgust, broken at her son's choice. Lucius pulled away from her and raced towards his son.

"You little-"

No one was able to process what happened for it was so quick, in a blink of an eye. Draco stood his ground as his father charged at him, willing to take whatever vile words he'd throw at him. Before Lucius could even be face to face with his son, he was face to face with Elia.

Elia had rushed to her feet at the sight of Lucius pacing towards Draco and without hesitation, she swiftly took her place in front of him. She stood with her head up and eyes fierce, and even though she was considerably shorter than Draco, she stood as if she could cover him. Elia stood protectively of Draco, not willing to let him take whatever else was next.

The action shocked just about everybody in there. The girl that sat timidly in their table and spoke only when needed to, had her wand pointed at the Head of the Malfoy clan and pushed their son behind her protectively. Lucius looked at her with his eyes widened and Narcissa's jaw dropped slightly, Draco looked down at her in disbelief.

"Don't. You. Dare." Elia spat with clenched teeth. Not the best way to meet his father but she was not about watch Draco take all the damage, nor let it escalate. And her courage to stand up to Lucius Malfoy, just about dumbfounded them.

As if on cue, the oldest Barros sister bursted in through the door. Her dress bouncing around as she stormed in however she paused when seeing the display before her. Her little sister aiming a wand at a shocked Lucius Malfoy with an equally shocked Draco Malfoy standing behind her, as if she was the only thing separating them from a full blown fight.

"Salazar's beard, what did _I_ miss?"

"Tanya?!" Lucius questioned, "How did you-"

"Threatening my sister and her boyfriend is not wise, Lucius." Tanya stated, walking towards Elia and Draco, "But I hope we can all leave in one piece tonight."

He looked taken aback and readjusted himself, his ferocity beginning to simmer. He took a look at his son then down to the girl that stood defiantly in front of him. The girl practically trembled in her stance yet would not stand down, he grumpily expressed his disapproval.

" _You are no son of mine._ " Lucius spat, glaring at Draco and turning away.

"Lucius," Narcissa muttered to him, "You don't mean that— he's just a boy."

"A boy that thinks he can make such detestable decisions." Lucius replied back, "And no son of mine that chooses a mudblood will be tolerated. You are to be out of this house tonight! Is that understood, boy?"

Elia's hand fell and she looked at Draco, her confidence crashing at that statement. How could he? To his son? Over a girl…

Narcissa was just as horrified, "Lucius! He's our son! You can't!"

Lucius simply ignored her and walked out the room, leaving them in complete silence after the door shut. Draco wrapped an arm around Elia, looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Narcissa huffed, her breathing becoming heavy as she processed everything that happened and nearly panicked. Her eyes glanced up at the pair and craved to spit curses and cruel names at the muggleborn that ruined their family and their Christmas. But she remembered how the girl put herself in front of her son so quickly, even if her husband was no serious threat to their son and the girl was terrified— she protected her son anyways.

Narcissa watched the two for a moment, her angry boiling down as she saw how he looked at her. How her son had looked at her when she jumped in front of him. Something dawned on him whether they knew it or not. But Narcissa knew it, she knew that look.

"Draco," His mother spoke, stepping towards him, "I don't approve of this. In fact, I don't think I'd ever approve of this. She's a mudblood, Draco."

Elia's eyes fell from her gaze, her shoulders somewhat slumped. What did she expect? Draco held her tightly, listening to his mother as she approached them cautiously.

" _But_ ," said Narcissa, "You're my son, and I love you. So I can't stop you."

Elia and Draco's eyes lit up, a look of pure splendor and awe spread across their faces. Sure Narcissa admitted that she'd never accept Elia, but maybe one day she could. For the love of her son mattered above all. Draco instantly embraced his mother in gratitude, Narcissa wrapping her arms around her boy and sniffled in his shoulder. The night had finally gotten to her and when they pulled away, she wiped her eyes quickly. Draco held her hands, his eyes filled with appreciation for her words. At least he had one parent not hating him.

"Thank you, Mother." He uttered softly, "You'll see, she's brilliant."

Narcissa merely smiled at her son, not at the statement but at him alone. Her eyes eyed him worriedly, concerned about his living situation. Her husband's word was absolute.

"Where will you go?" She pleaded, "Let me arrange something for you. Just for tonight, your father doesn't mean it."

"I'll talk to him." Tanya chimed, "He can't be mad forever. In the meantime, he can stay with us."

They all looked at her incredulously, Narcissa mainly being the one that was more concerned.

"He'll be safe." Tanya claimed.

Elia moved closer to Draco, taking his hand into hers as she leaned on his arm. Some of his figure hiding her again as she was still afraid to stand in the pureblood's presence.

"I promise." Elia confirmed, Narcissa looking down at her to determine whether this was right. But she saw the look in Elia's eyes, the girl was filled with innocence and good. Then she glanced up at her son and his eyes said it all, Narcissa nodded stiffly.

"Alright," She muttered, "Send me a letter as soon as you arrive, darling. I will send news of what your father says in the morning, but this is not permanent. I swear that, I will take you with me if I have to."

Elia admired this woman's determination and strength, she was not going to let her husband win. Draco would come home and she was sure of it. They nodded and Draco said his farewell for the night to his mother, the elves fetching him a small bag filled with what he'd need and Elia's heart crushed at the final realization that this was real. That everything that has occurred really happened and Draco had been kicked out of his own home… for her.

She was filled with regret, guilt, and all terrible feelings that blamed her for their turmoil rotting inside of her. She was grief stricken, not speaking a word as her thoughts spout out more negative things about her. It was her fault, her fault that Draco was casted out.

They walked outside the manor with Tanya, who apparated them back to their home in Reading. She left them on the roof of their home, near the owlery so Draco could write to his mother as requested. Tanya then left again back to Malfoy Manor to have a word with Lucius. But once her sister left, Elia broke down.

Her sobs surprised Draco, for they were out of the blue and not what he expected. Elia had held it together so well, he didn't think she was this upset. He turned to her immediately at the sound breaking out of her. She shuddered against the wall of the owlery, sobbing into her hands.

"Elia." He spoke, "Why are you crying?"

She hugged him immediately, "Because… that-that was a-awful."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything he said about you-"

"No!" Elia cried, "Wh-what he said a-about you… How could he? Tha-that w-was cruel. "

Draco was surprised, she was really crying over that? He watched her break down over him, unable to speak without her sobs getting in the way and she sounded like a verbal mess.

"You're their son." Elia mumbled weakly, "They're su-supposed to love y-you, no matter what. How insensitive can he be? I-it's appalling how he could do this to you."

Draco shook his head and sneered.

"The way your crying is appalling."

"I'm crying because of you!" She said angrily, but continued to sob and sniffle, wiping at her running tears that ruined her makeup.

Elia cried because Draco couldn't. She cried because of the awful things that were said to him that would've made anyone cry but instead she cried for him. She didn't care what Lucius Malfoy said about her that night, but what tore her was what was said about Draco. And Draco understood her reason for crying.

"You're right." Draco said lowly, "And I'm sorry."

He gripped her wrists and pushed her against the wall, claiming her lips and she gasped. Tears continued to run down her eyes, shocked that he'd kiss her right then and there in her state. Surprised that he'd kiss her when she caused him to be casted out.

Then he let her go to grasp her face, wrapping his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. She then weakened into their kiss, her body relaxed under his touch and her hands falling at her side as she relished in his affections.

Once he pulled away, he smirked at her shocked expression, "You stopped crying."

Elia was speechless, staring up at him in surprise. Yet Draco knew that he'd never regret that night, no matter how wretched it turned out to be. He got to be with Elia anyways, and he could be in her arms without judgement. She truly cared for him and that night proved it to him as he proved to her. They both proved just how far they'd go for one another.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear again as his head fell into the crook of her neck, embracing her tightly, "Just let me have this moment."

She wondered what he meant until she felt tears fall on her bare shoulder, surprising her. Elia relaxed in his arms, knowing exactly what he needed and was willing to give it to him. She tightened her arms around him, his body sinking into her embrace as they sat on the roof together.

Draco cried silently into her shoulder, not once speaking but was weak at her touch and never wanted to leave her arms. He cried because she had cried. He cried because his father found him to be a disappointment. But most of all, he cried because it finally dawned on him.

He loved her.

Draco Malfoy loved Elia Barros. He was unconditionally and utterly in love with her. But who was he to love? He was not worthy of her love nor to love her, given all that he has done and what has been done. And most of all, what was to come. Draco knew there would be stronger forces than his father that will oppose them, how long before Elia grows tired? Will he even be able to protect her?

Was he even able to love?

All Draco knew though, was that he never wanted to let Elia go. Nor have her let him go. If he could stay there forever he would, he'd stay with her forever. Draco knew if she told him to follow her to the ends of the earth, he would. If she asked him to run away with her, he would do it in a heartbeat. There was a tug at his heartstrings and all he knew was that he was drawn to her.

Draco would never let go, never. He would never let another man have her nor would he let anybody stop him from having her. Not even his parents, not even the world. He would do whatever it takes to make her as madly in love with him as he was with her.

No one would be able to see him like this, not like Elia. She accepted him, for all his flaws and for all the struggles it took to even be next to each other publicly as a couple. No one would be able to make him feel these things— heartbreak, anger, desire, passion, longing, happiness— but courage to stand up to his parents, to the world. Then overall, love. It filled all his senses and he went numb, there was no one like her. Only her. If she was torn from him, he'd fall apart.

"Don't leave." He whispered, ashamed of his vulnerable state but terrified of her tossing him aside like his father.

But Elia responded with words of kindness, and Draco felt he might've fallen harder for her.

"I will _never_ leave you." She promised, "Even when everyone has and when our world is falling apart— and whatever becomes of us— I will never leave."

Elia pushed him off her shoulder, and although now she saw him wounded and for who he is, she simply intertwined their hands and kissed his knuckle. Her chocolate eyes flashing up at him sweetly and whispered,

"I'm yours eternally."


	21. All Is Revealed

When the intertwined pair of Slytherin and Hufflepuff finally decided to head down into the flat, Abraham never expected to see the pureblood in his house that night. Then again, he had also hoped not to see his daughter as upset as she was, despite her wiping away her tears. Her face said it all— it did _not_ go well.

Elia's makeup was completely ruined, tears having had cleared a path down from her eyes and they were puffy. The tip of her nose was red and Abraham's vexation at the sight of Draco had melted at the sight of his daughter. One good look at her, Abraham had dropped the dishes he was washing and swept Elia in his arms. She sniffled into his shoulder, more cries escaping her silently.

Her father glanced at Draco who stood behind her, wanting to glare at the Malfoy boy but was too distracted with his daughter. Elena sat in the living room but stood quickly when they had arrived and was by her side as well. When Elia pulled away, they began to understand the night's events.

"What happened?" Elena questioned.

Elia couldn't find the words to answer her grandmother, Draco stepped towards her.

"Tanya is currently talking with my father, in hopes of calming him."

"That bad, huh?" Abraham muttered then looked at Elia again, "Did they hurt her?"

Draco shook his head but Elia answered.

"No they didn't, his father mostly attacked him." Her voice was shaky, "It was awful, he kicked Draco out because of this."

More tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, Elena looked at her apologetically and hugged her.

"Dear, go wash up and change out of these clothes. As beautiful as you are right now, it's best to go get comfortable tonight before you start to panic. We'll deal with this."

Elia glanced at Draco and finally nodded, quickly running to her room. Abraham sped towards the kitchen and poured drinks, specifically one of a special tea Draco had never had before. Elena explained it was a common tea around this time in their family, the only tea Elia would drink that contained sugar canes and many fruits. And at that moment, they needed her as calm and pleased as can be. They all sat at the table while Toast rubbed against Draco's legs lovingly.

"So, what're you going to do?" Elena asked.

Draco eyed Abraham warily, "Sir, I don't mean to intrude…"

"Abraham," Elena stated, "The boy has nowhere to go. I'd take him but Elia would be more upset if he were not in her care. The poor girl is probably thinking it's all her fault and must be responsible for him."

Abraham hesitated, silent as he contemplated. His morals told him to have Draco stay, but his fatherly side fought against it too. A boy in his home… with his daughter? His mind spiraled into an endless cycle of 'what if'. Elena rolled her eyes, turning to Draco.

"I know more than anything about these scenarios, I've seen it all before. Before Tanya, I turned a blind eye to blood traitors and even agreed to such things. But my girls changed that, the question is— are you willing to change everything you thought you knew? Throw it all away and become a blood traitor in the eyes of your society for my little girl?"

Draco didn't bother thinking about it, he already knew. His steel eyes stared back at Elena's dark emerald ones, filled with certainty.

"I already have."

Elena seemed pleased with his answer, leaning back in her chair with the corner of her lip turning upright.

"Do you love her?"

Draco became flustered, stammering to answer and even Abraham was equally surprised by the question. Elena merely snickered to herself at the males, Abraham throwing a series of questions at Elena for asking such a thing. Elena knew Draco was, just couldn't quite grasp the feeling yet.

When Elia stepped out her bedroom, she creeped back into the dining room and wore pajama pants with a yellow knit sweater with a large 'E' at the center. Clearly the work of Mrs. Weasley, the girls have gone to Sirius' home prior to the Malfoy's at the request of everyone to visit shortly. Tanya quickly wrestled the twins while Elia had greeted everyone, hiding the fact that she was going to Draco's after for dinner. They retrieved their gifts, exchanged their own to their friends, and said their farewells after a good chat with everyone.

She then picked up Toast from the ground and held him close for comfort. Elena grimaced and turned to Elia.

"Are you hungry, darling?"

"A little."

"We didn't quite get to finish our food before my father threw us out." Draco added, taking a sip of the warm tea given to him, handing a cup to Elia as she stood beside them.

"Well luckily we have plenty of food to go around." Elena said, gesturing for Abraham to gather some plates for all of them. He then served everyone bowls of the food they had cooked, but Elia couldn't stomach it and stirred it around.

"Pumpkin," Her father said as they sat, "Won't you eat?"

She shook her head, pushing it away from her so the scent was out of range.

"I can't— I'm so nervous right now." She admitted, "Where will Draco go?"

Just then, Tanya apparated into the flat, startling their father in his chair.

"Christ, Tanya!" He said, "We have a door."

She shrugged while heading to the kitchen to grab her own plate of food, "It's just easier this way. Buckle up everyone, I have some news."

Draco began to feel nervous and glanced at Elia, who felt just as anxious as he. When Tanya sat down and greeted the adults, she then began.

"I mostly let your father rant, he had a lot to say." Tanya explained, "He's still angry, but your mother and I believe by tomorrow he's going to start regretting his decision. She also gave me some money for you to take while you're here, I made sure to stop by Gringott's to exchange it."

She picked up her handbag to gesture, Draco thanking her and his mother. Narcissa was very protective of her son, it wasn't a surprise she'd leave him money. But it was a surprise that she'd let him stay with muggles.

"Get use to the muggle life, Draco." Tanya said smugly, "No potions, elves, and magic around here. And certainly no fancy mansion or your own room."

"Wait," Abraham interjected, "I don't know how I feel about this-"

He cut himself off when he saw Elia's large eyes water immediately, anguish written on her face as the guilt filled her that she caused Draco to be kicked out of his home. Abraham's hard demeanor melted and his face fell at the sight.

"Pumpkin, no don't cr-"

"Please let him stay!" She cried, clutching Draco's arm, "He has nowhere to go! I'll go with him if he leaves— he can have my bed! I'll take care of all of this, just please… let him stay until this blows over. It's my fault this happened anyway-"

"It was not your fault." Draco stated, " _I_ chose to bring you and _I_ chose to tell my parents."

"El," Tanya added, "We live in another world where it looks down on people like us being with people like him. It's not either of your faults."

She turned to their father, "Dad, come on. He has nowhere else to go, and it's Christmas."

Abraham eventually agreed, on the condition that Draco stay in a separate area away from Elia when they sleep. In other words, they couldn't sleep in the same bed which was fair but Draco was a bit saddened that he wouldn't be able to sleep with Elia in his arms. His heart pounded at the thought and his senses overloaded again, glancing at Elia as they ate on cookies Abraham baked with more tea and sat around in the living room. The television was on, playing a Christmas film which dumbfounded Draco. He had no idea what a television was nor the film on said television. Tanya had fun explaining to him their muggle things. He couldn't believe at the push of a button, channels would flip with more than just moving pictures.

But at least at that moment, Elia finally calmed and sat beside him on their couch with Tanya beside her and Toast on their lap. He wasn't quite paying attention to the film, but at the girl in her yellow Christmas sweater cupping a mug of her hot tea. Draco felt sick, sick of love, being in love. Was this love? He had no idea, but he was running in circles trying to figure out what he felt. All he knew was that he didn't mind.

Throughout the film, Abraham had his fair share of wine glasses with Tanya and Elena. The two women didn't drink much but given his night and the occasion, Abraham drank. Near the end of the film, he was already slurring on about ridiculous things and his eyes were slightly red.

"Y-you sure Goldilocks won't need a permanent place to stay from now on? I run a bakery, not a hotel." Abraham hiccuped.

Elia rolled her eyes, "Dad…"

"Oh calm down." Tanya reassured, "He'll be back in no time. Besides, Lucius knows I'm a Selwyn. If anything, he was glad to see me, it certainly helped the situation than what it could have turned to."

"What do you mean, _he knows_?" Elena arched a brow, the subject of her family was hardly one to touch up on.

"I may have gotten the Ministry to know I am a Selwyn." Tanya admitted nonchalantly.

"You did _what_?!"

"I did it to help Elia." Tanya said, "Draco came to me and asked that I help at least to up Elia's status. In doing so to mine, it could help ease to his parents that she has some affiliation to the sacred twenty eight."

"Wait, you did?!" Elia spun her head around directly at Draco in disbelief. Before Draco could answer proudly, the row ensued between the drunks.

"That's preposterous!" Elena cried, "Do you realize what you have done? You have never been legitimized, you were casted out same as your mother! Now that blasted family will see your efforts and will be furious! They won't want anything to do with you and certainly not Elia."

"By _law_ ," Tanya added, "I am recognized by the Ministry in their records, so some purebloods have somewhat been lenient with me including Lucius Malfoy. I am not legitimized… yet."

"What do you mean _yet_?!" Elena questioned.

"Enough with this!" Elia urged, "I'm sitting here having a crisis of our own! At least Lucius likes you, he hates me!"

"Kind of." Tanya replied, "But he'll get over it eventually, he has to if you're going to be his daughter in law one day."

Elia's face flushed and their father was angered, refusing to believe such things while he and Tanya bickered back and forth.

"You damn Sayre's." Abraham muttered, slipping the last bits of his wine, "You guys abandon that name yet here she is trying to get it back."

He chuckled to himself in amusement but Elena's face twisted into _pure horror_ itself. Her eyes widened as Abraham continued to act nonchalant but the room was silent aside from the film. All three stiffened and Draco could feel the rising tension of the air between them, just as well as the clear confusion in Elia and Tanya.

Elia spoke up, "Sayre? Don't you mean Selwyn, Dad?"

Abraham's expression fell.

"Oh shit."

"YOU IDIOT!" Elena shouted, standing to her feet, wishing she hadn't stored away her wand then she would've hexed their father.

"Wait, what do you mean _Sayre_?!" Tanya asked, "You mean as in _the_ Sayre's? I thought we were Selwyn's! Everyone told me-"

"Yes I know what we told you." Elena said, "And trust me dear, we are every bit Selwyn as Elia is your full blooded sister."

Elia arched a brow, "But I'm not..."

"Exactly, darling." Elena stated, sitting back down, "I might as well explain it to you since _this_ cock up couldn't keep his drunken arse shut."

She glared at Abraham, who had fallen asleep in his couch chair from his heavily intoxicated state.

"Tanya," She says, "We're not Selwyn's, you and I..."

"Why would you hide this from me?" Tanya demanded, "You're saying we're descendants of…"

Elena nodded stiffly, "It was my fault— I was the one that changed our family name. All because I was furious at your mother for her infidelity…"

She then began to explain more.

"When your mother wanted to come home, I told her the only way was to listen to me and leave your father for a better match. At the time, I thought that was best. I set up a 'proper' marriage for her, a Selwyn to restore our name."

"We were a distant family, very small and kept to ourselves. We're more pure than anyone else of the sacred twenty eight. So much so that no one knew about us, we hid from the world and stayed within our bloodlines especially after the fall Gormlaith Gaunt and with You-Know-Who rising. They would have hunted us down if they knew we had any connection to the Dark Lord."

"Sabriel returned… but I never expected her to leave you behind as well. I was infuriated and because of her decision to leave you, I left to find you. In that duration, she married that bloke and the Selwyn's adopted us into their family name. So no one would know our shame."

Everyone paused to let the information sink in, that Tanya was not a Selwyn after all. Elia gripped Draco's hand, signaling that she wished to leave.

"We're in a war!" said Tanya, "And after all this time and with everything going on, you decide to tell me _now_? No— probably never had Dad not blurted it out after too many drinks!"

"We did it to protect you!" Elena replied, "If the Dark Lord knew who you were, what you're capable of…"

"I'm leaving." Elia quickly muttered and bolted out of the living room and into her room.

The tension was beginning to put her on edge and Draco quickly followed her out of concern. Elena and Tanya continuing to bicker and discuss their identities, while Elia hid in her room. She shut the door behind them and dropped to her bed, groaning into her pillow. Draco chuckled at her when Toast jumped on her then sat by her blanket, she rolled over to look at the blond.

"This is too much for one night."

"Tell me about it."

Elia rolled her eyes, "First, you're homeless. Second, you don't know muggle things. Then third, Tanya is not even a Selwyn, but descendant of Slytherin? I can only handle so much."

"Am I descendant too?"

She was rambling, her mind on a tangent and Draco shook his head.

"Elia, no. You're half sisters."

"Descendant of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"What? No! Shut up before you start freaking yourself out more."

"It'd be cool if I was though."

Draco huffed and sat beside her on her soft bed, looking around her bedroom as she leaned on his shoulder. The room had two beds opposite to each other, one obviously Tanya's. He heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered.

Draco shook his head, "I told you, it's not your fault."

He then kneeled in front of her and clasped her soft hands into his own, determination shining in his eyes.

"You promised me something up there… I will do the same by you." Draco swore, "Nothing can stop us now. It's like Tanya said, I won't be out long so don't worry."

"I'll keep you all summer if I have to."

Her statement caused a smirk to spread on his face, placing a kiss on her forehead as he got up.

"I'd like that." Draco admitted.

Finally, his Hufflepuff smiled that night and his heart thumped loudly. She had him completely entrapped and she didn't know it. Draco had to have her, he had waited too long in doing so.

"Elia, I-"

Before he could ask, Tanya bursted into the room, slamming the door behind her and pressing her back against it.

She sighed, "Sons of bitches…"

Elia chuckled, "What a great Christmas, huh?"

"Tell me about it."

"Now that you're Salazar's descendant— want to help us win the war?"

Tanya smirked, walking over to sit on her bed, "I was going to win regardless. Though, here's another secret since we're on the topic."

Her sister stood before them, suddenly her body shrunk to the floor and darkened. Tanya was no longer a person, transforming into an animal before their very eyes. Draco and Elia nearly jumped out of their skin, Elia yelping at the sight. In Tanya's place, stood a calico cat with her piercing emerald eyes. She had mastered her Animangus form. Tanya then transformed back to her human self, snickering like mad.

Elia was silent before finally saying, "I guess you can say… the cat is out of the bag."

She grinned and laughed at her own joke, hoping Draco would laugh but he seemed to be laughing at her. Her joke was shit of course, but something about her laughing had a way of consuming others to laugh. The way she laughed was amusing to him.

"So that's what the mandrake leaf for a month was for!" Elia said after their snickering died down.

Draco then looked at her incredulously, "A mandrake leaf?"

"She had it in her mouth for a month, Draco." She replied, "That's why she couldn't talk."

"She told me she was sick."

"I told that to everyone else." Tanya added, "The Ministry too."

Elia furrowed her brows, "You didn't register?"

"Eh, what they don't know, won't hurt them. Besides, with our situation right now— do they _really_ need to know?"

Draco and Elia paused, "Fair enough."

Elia stood to retrieve her drunken father from the living room and help him into his room, leaving Tanya and Draco to speak alone.

"So…" Tanya says, "Did you ask her?"

He scoffed, standing up to retrieve his bag of clothing.

"No. Your timing ruined it, I was about to then you walked in."

Tanya rolled her eyes, flopping her back into her bed.

"You're unbelievable. Tomorrow, you better do it. Take her out."

"Take her out?"

"Yes!" Tanya exclaimed, "Take her on a date for once! Your parents know now, you're in the muggle world, no one knows you— it's perfect."

She then threw her bag at him, "Then you also have money."

Draco gave her a look, opening it to reveal several pounds in her bag. She obviously took whatever galleons his mother gave for him to be converted into muggle money. However, he didn't know how to use it. Tanya saw his confusion.

"Don't worry about it right now, I'll count up enough for you two tomorrow and you'll be on your way. She'll be able to help you, but I wouldn't doubt she'd try to pay for herself."

"I'll be careful not to let her." Draco replied, he was very traditional and firmly believed a man should pay, just like his father taught him…

"Good, after all you are the m-"

"Man?"

"I was going to say millionaire." Tanya said, amused, "So make tomorrow count!"

"I'm in the muggle world!" He retorted, "What am I supposed to do? Take her where?"

Tanya grinned, "Alright, master plan…"

* * *

"Draco, do you even know where you're going?" Elia asked him, who looked clearly confused and too focused at the situation.

"I do." He snapped.

"Really? Studied up on a muggle map of Reading I suppose? How sweet." She teased with a grin.

Draco groaned, "How far is this 'theater' anyway?"

Elia looked at him incredulously but her smile only widened.

"You're taking me to see a movie?"

"Is that what you muggles call it?"

Elia giggled, Draco then looked at her oddly.

"What? Is something funny?"

"I just find it cute how confused you are about these things."

He scoffed, "Me? Cute?"

She only laughed more, "Come on, I'll lead the way."

Draco had asked her on a date earlier that morning, well more like asked her first thing when she had woken up. They had set him up to sleep in their living room, even though Elia offered him her bed. He was surprised to see their couch unfold into a futon, Tanya wishing she could have photographed the look on his face.

It wasn't like his luxurious bed at home but the thought he was only a few feet away from Elia's room made it suffice. He only wished he could have slept beside her. That morning he had woken to Toast's meddlesome meowing and scratching at Elia and Tanya's door. Then the cat decided to bother Draco to wake up and feed him.

He tried shooing him away groggily, but finally Elia trudged out of her room, looking like death itself. It wasn't that she was ugly, but hated mornings and looked the part too. She was like a zombie, Tanya only mentioned to him to never wake her up for it was like asking to be mauled. An angry Hufflepuff wasn't someone you'd want to fight.

But her mood had dissipated when Draco approached her, about to mumble a tired "Good morning" to him when he suddenly blurted out a question.

"Will you go on a date with me this evening?"

That certainly had woken Elia up, her eyes then wide open and tangled mess of hair pushed away. The only sound that could be heard was Toast's chewing next to them. Then she smiled, agreeing.

Getting her father to agree was the tricky part, who woke up with a headache and a lecture from his eldest about her hidden lineage waiting to be heard afterwards. He sat tiredly at the table while Tanya cooked Elia's favorite breakfast dish. Elia had thought if Draco asked him last night when he wasn't sober, her father would've said yes to anything. It was only after some persuasion from his little girl and mostly his eldest, he had finally agreed. More so to test Draco, a first date held many notions and predictions for the future. Abraham wanted to know just how Draco would do with his little girl, clearly stating he demanded Elia home at a certain time— no more no less.

Elia led Draco to the movie theater nearby that he was told about by Tanya, step one of their 'masterplan' date. Elia had worn many layers of clothing for that day, considering it was freezing outside. She had on a long sleeved brown dress with thick leggings underneath with matching boots, a brown knit shawl over it that her grandmother made her. The shawl had ruffles of a cool purple, surrounding her in warmth along with scarf. For once, it wasn't Cedric's this time.

But on top of her head made Draco look at her odd but love her nonetheless. An acorn beanie… a knitted one at that and she wore it proudly. He never knew he'd fall in love with a girl like this. Draco sported a grey coat that day with black dress pants and matching shoes. Surrounding the underside of the coat's collar was his scarf Elia gave him. Wearing robes and his regular attire out in the muggle wasn't quite fitting, something normal to him in his world.

Nevertheless, he was just happy to finally be out in public with Elia alone. No one stared at them oddly, and he relished at that fact. He smiled the whole way, more so because he got to hold Elia's hand. She was flustered, the weather emphasizing the blush of her cheeks, trying to hide in the layers of her scarf. Draco simply gave her hand a squeeze as they then approached the front of the theater.

As much as he wanted to be the dominating partner in the situation, he was clueless at what they were doing. He let Elia take control as their eyes read over the titles of the films. Elia bit her lip, furrowing her brows as she contemplated.

"Hmm… there's many films out right now. Mostly those booming American films, I've already seen Pocahontas with Tanya when we first arrived from break. But I'm willing to see it again!" She explained, only confusing Draco more.

"What's Pocahontas?"

"A Native princess, of course! I'd tell you the story but I rather not spoil it. It's a Disney film."

"...What's Disney?"

Elia's jaw dropped, nearly laughing. Her Slytherin really was clueless.

"It's a super popular franchise in America, Draco! The whole world knows about it, and Walt Disney. You know I've heard rumors he was a wizard himself."

She grinned but Draco didn't question it further, scanning more titles.

"Sense and Sensibility… Othello…" Elia muttered to herself as they read the titles.

They finally settled on a film which Elia had not seen yet, an American one no less about majority of the world underwater and a typical hero character. Draco never heard of such films, they had theatre shows in the wizarding world and operas which his family liked to attend with other purebloods. The shows would be extravagant, full of magic, wizards, and creatures all around. As they sat through the film, he wondered if that could be date too. He knew Elia would love it.

They left soon after with Elia's eyes watering at the ending, Draco not feeling at all as emotional as her, was in fact laughing at her. Not because he found her distress entertaining, he actually hated when she was sad. It was because he found her reason for crying quite amusing, the hero departing from his loved ones to join the sea. On top of that, his Hufflepuff was more emotionally sensitive than anyone he's known.

She wiped her eyes, sniffling, "Ah! Why didn't he stay?"

Draco snickered more, hugging her at her display of distress. She squirmed, questioning his reason for laughing at her.

"It's not funny! It was sad!"

"No it wasn't."

"Where's your heart at? Since you have no feelings." She argued, he scoffed with a grin.

He knew exactly where his heart was, but Draco was not going to say something as cheesy as that to her. Next phase of his grand date was lunch with Elia, problem was he didn't know any restaurants. Tanya told him a few of Elia's favorites but Elia led him away, dragging him by her hand. She was getting ahead of herself, taking Draco to a park nearby covered in snow.

She pointed to corners of the park of people selling foods and drinks, how convenient for them. Not his cup of tea she called it— another joke that made Draco roll his eyes. She ordered some food and coffee for her and tea for Draco. Sneaky she was, almost paying but Draco beat her to it. He was warned beforehand she'd do this, arguing of her independency. Draco was as gentlemen-y as they come, his family wouldn't have taught him otherwise.

They sat on a bench, watching children run around in the snow and birds fly around. Muggles… the whole lot of them and Draco was taught to be disgusted by them. Yet he sat before them, in their world eating their food and watching their films. All of it was worth it and if he was honest… fun. So long as he had the little Hufflepuff beside him, pressed against him for warmth and her head laid on his shoulder as they sipped their drinks, rambling on together.

He laughed, he listened, he talked so much with her he felt his throat become sore. He shivered, but was met with more warmth as they pressed into each closer. As cold as it was, Draco didn't care. He knew he had to ask her, to be his… it was the perfect time yet he was dreading it due to nerves.

He knew she'd say yes, everyone knew that. So why couldn't he just ask the damned question?

Draco excused himself, offering to throw away their empty cups when she pointed to a trash across from them. Really though, he spotted someone selling flowers around there, his last step. Everything had to be perfect.

When Elia wasn't looking, or better yet was distracting by a woman passing by with her large dog wrapped in a jacket who jumped on Elia eagerly— Draco took that opportunity. She ravished the animal in love, conversing with the woman shortly and Draco bought her a small bouquet. Tanya said a flower should do, but it wasn't enough for him.

When Elia spotted him walking towards her with the flowers, a huge grin spread on her face, a blush glowing as well.

"Oh, Draco!" She exclaimed happily, but then saw the seriousness in his eyes.

He gulped, now or never. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Elia," Draco paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say it. He knew what to say— to ask, it wasn't that difficult! He was Malfoy after all… when he wanted something he could get it. Nothing would stop him, he'd do it smoothly and without hassle. Yet he was a mess, this girl made him that way. That's why he knew she must be his, because only Elia could ever make him feel the way he felt.

"Will you be mine?" He finally blurted out, instantly regretting the way it came out. It sounded demanding, impulsive, and overall possessive. More nerves filled him and he felt ashamed. High and mighty Malfoy of cutting-edge Slytherin House, being nervous to ask out some girl... real smooth.

But she wasn't some girl to him, she was Elia Barros. And Elia Barros simply smiled up at him.

"I- uh… That's not what I meant. Not like that— shit!" Draco muttered and Elia just giggled, covering herself due to her flushed face.

"My girlfriend." He finally corrected, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elia was already nodding before he could finish, taking the flowers from his hand and embracing him tightly. He shut up then, enveloped in her sweet warmth that consumed him. He breathed in her scent, the same scent he knew well. Fresh sweet flowers, hint of an herbal smell in the midst and it was intoxicating.

"Yes, Draco. Of course I will." She replied and Draco sighed in relief.

They both chuckled at how ridiculous he made it out to be, but Elia didn't think it that way. She found the whole ordeal sweet, laughed at how sweet it was and how fumbled he was. She'd never forget, planting a loving kiss onto his lips to reassure him.

At their ankles, they felt something brush against it, alarming them. The two pulled away to look down and saw a cat rubbing their body and tail around their legs, circling them.

"Hello there." Elia said to the cat, running her free hand against it and up its tail. She gestured for Draco to do the same.

They bent over to look at it, seeing something clutched in its mouth. Draco's hand ran over the cat's head, getting a good view of its emerald eyes.

"Ah! Tanya! What the hell?" He cried, ripping his hand away at the realization, as if she burned.

Elia gave a confused yet surprised look, "T, what're you doing here?"

She asked the question softly so no one would hear nor question them. Tanya dropped that aforementioned something, an envelope in Draco's hand, meowing.

It was a letter from his mother.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for my long absence, life is crazy and my writers block was even crazier. Thus resulting into this huge chunk of a chapter, hopefully makes up for it. Not my best but the block has me under fire. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming! R &R!**


	22. Mothers

_Draco,_

 _I've spoken to your father, and that Tanya has done the same as well. Last night, he wouldn't budge but as of this morning, he can only hide so much. We miss you darling, come home immediately. I'm so worried for you with all those muggles. Buy the earliest train ticket now and return, I will be there to get you I promise._

 _Please come home._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

Draco furrowed his brows at the letter, Elia peeking in by his shoulder and glancing up at him.

"What does it say?" She asked, worried.

"She wants me to come home," He spoke dryly, "Today."

Elia's eyes lowered, the light in them that he loved began to dim.

She pouted, "But, you promised you'd come with me to visit Grandmother."

It was true, Elena had invited them to her home for tea and cakes. Really the woman wanted to speak with Draco more about their relationship and possibly elaborate more to Tanya about her lineage. Draco wasn't going to let Elia down, in fact he really didn't want to leave the muggle world. As small and menial as it was, he enjoyed his time there. He liked being in Elia's home filled with warmth of food, her embrace, surrounded by her family, the sweetness of the bread and her. How would he tell his mother this? Refuse her? An idea popped into his mind.

Tanya had wandered to a tree far away to transform back, stepping away to return by their side. Tanya could have easily sent the owl that delivered his letter their way, or hand delivered it herself in her natural form. But where's the fun in that? She wanted to practice on her animangi form and this was a great opportunity to wander. Tanya eyed her sister and Draco, seeing the bouquet in Elia's hands, she smirked.

"Did he finally ask you out?"

"Yes." Elia grinned, practically bouncing by his side.

"Finally!"

Tanya suddenly slammed her fist into Draco's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The action surprised the new couple, Draco hunched over and Elia frozen in place.

"Bloody hell, you witch!" He croaked, "What was that for?!"

"For taking so long." Tanya replied.

Deep, deep, deep within in her heart, they knew she punched him because she was happy for them. It was just her strange way of conveying it. Elia helped Draco up, looking at her sister in amazement and then at her boyfriend worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded stiffly, "I'm fine, but Tanya you sure do punch hard."

The three soon arrived at Elena's home as planned, Draco putting aside what his mother wanted from him at that moment. Instead, as they settled in Elena's home, the elder woman chatting with her girls eagerly allowed Draco to write a quick letter back to his mother.

 _Mother,_

 _I will return when I can, under_ _one_ _condition. I ask that you come here. Take a train here or go to the nearest apparition point in Reading. I want you to know Elia and her family, which includes Elena Selwyn. If you do this, we can leave together home._

 _And just so you know, this place isn't that bad. Muggles aren't that bad... and I like it here._

 _From,_

 _D.M._

He signed it quickly and folded it into an envelope. Draco glanced over to see Elia curled up on a seat by the television in her grandmother's house, playing some show he didn't understand. Her eyes were fixated on it while Elena and Tanya spoke and made tea in the kitchen.

It was a risky move to demand his mother to come to the muggle world. In all honesty, as much as he knew she'd say yes to everything he asked— this was something she might refuse. What would he do when she doesn't come after all? Will he come home immediately? Draco dreaded it, knowing he'd feel defeated because of his mother's refusal and his father's cold shoulder. Despite how much they wanted him home, their pride was hard to trade.

His eyes scanned the room, finding many photos around just like Elia's home. Though in Elena's home, many photos were moving like did in his world. Many of Elia and Tanya, then an unknown woman he hadn't seen nor met really. She was old but had bright eyes, smile lines and familiar blonde hair he's seen once. As much as she looked like Elia's mother like he recalled, he knew it wasn't her.

Elena caught this, seeing how focused he was on photos of Thalia. Tanya noticed as well, the two walking over and Tanya taking his envelope.

"I'll send the owl." Tanya offered, running outside to the small owlery her grandmother owned.

Elena glanced at the photos of Thalia that Draco watched, giving a grim smile.

"That's their grandmother, Thalia." She mentioned.

"Elia's grandmother." He said in realization, "The mother of..."

"Fidelia, Elia's mother." Elena confirmed, "A muggle woman that Thalia was. You could only imagine how hard it was for me to live with that woman."

She laughed at the memories she shared with that woman, reminiscing on their family.

"A muggle and a witch living together. It was chaos at first, but that woman is remarkable. I'm only unfortunate to have not met her daughter, just like Elia."

They looked over at her, Elia sitting like a child by the television sipping her coffee. She suddenly realized the eyes on her and looked over, smiling.

"Grandmother, don't scare him."

Elena chuckled, "My dear, all of you have yet to hear my stories from back in the day."

Her reply had Elia giggling, walking over to the two and standing by Draco.

"You see, Draco— I don't deny I've done terrible things in my day. I was feared, and I thought horrible things about people like Fidelia, like Abraham... like my granddaughters."

She gave a sad look but Elia smiled at her in gratitude. Elena had changed for the better, for family. Draco was beginning to learn these ways so he could be happy.

"I was wrong to cast out Sabriel, my own daughter. But she was just as wrong to leave behind her only daughter, my Tanya. No matter her blood status, she is still my blood. They say grandchildren are your second chance at being a better parent. I wasn't the best for Sabriel but I would damn well be sure I was better for my girls."

"And you are," Elia added, "I lost Mother, we all did. But in the end, we still had you and Mama Thalia to be there for us."

"I guess I could say I did a pretty good job at helping raise you two girls." Elena smirked, "You're the most precious soul I've ever known, darling."

Draco couldn't agree more. For once, he felt at peace. No ill feelings boiling inside of him, no foul atmospheres or hate surrounding him. No fancy parties with fake and sour people kissing up to his family. None of that existed where he was, because Draco Malfoy could be somebody else— himself.

He felt there was a place for him, with Elia. This was what they called home, he supposed. How could he ever go back to his old one?

* * *

The evening fell and Draco found himself with Elia in his arms curled up on the couch. They had finished eating dinner with her family, Tanya and Abraham going to their rooms that night. However Abraham on occasion would peek at them from the crack of his doorway. He didn't trust Draco alone with his little girl.

 _"You know I want grandchildren one day, Pumpkin." He had told her before, "But I can't help wanting to murder any boy that's near you."_

He had pulled Tanya aside while Draco and Elia were distracted by a film Elia popped into the VHS player.

"Did you follow them?"

She scoffed, "Yes Dad, they hardly noticed me as a cat. Until I showed up with the letter. I also punched him."

"What? Why? Did he hurt her?" Abraham asked frantically.

"No, he took forever to ask her out."

"So there are together!"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Yes, she did." He admitted.

Tanya threw her arms up, "Then why are you asking me?"

"Just making sure!"

Abraham didn't know how to feel, as the overprotective father that he was, he wanted his Elia to have the very best but yet none at all. Deep in his heart, he saw Elia as a child at most and couldn't let her go. She was the last reminder of his beloved wife, and even though Draco was more than a suitable match— he brought trouble with him, Abraham felt it. Nobody could be perfect for his daughters. And as smoothly as their first date went, he had to accept it that Elia was growing up after all and becoming a woman. And that she had a boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend..._ Draco was now her boyfriend and it all felt surreal to the Malfoy heir. Yet it was more than that, he _loved_ Elia. He didn't understand it, he never loved someone before. Not that way at least, he didn't know what it was. But could the things he has felt constantly around her be it? The things he's done to be as close as he can to her, to be her partner, was that it?

He wanted to blurt it out to her, as she laid comfortably on his side with Toast at her lap petting him affectionately. His grey eyes watched her be enveloped in the film, hoping he'd like it. The smile on her face when she suggested it, made him realize he'd like it no matter what because it made her happy. As cold as he was, this girl was a match for him, bringing out a side of him no one could see.

Draco held those three simple words on the top of his tongue, his mouth shut and refusing to let them escape. Three words... yet they held the truest manifestation of what could be his deepest feelings for her. His truth. _But how would she feel?_ Draco ached to know, but dreaded to hear otherwise.

"Draco?" Her voice spoke in the quiet night, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter?" Her brows furrowed in concern, "You seem like there's something on your mind."

He thought he had it all hidden away, but damn tho Hufflepuff knew him. She could tell when something was the matter. Draco had to lie about it, even though he hated lying to her. He was good at it, but Elia could tell that too.

"I'm fine." He responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She suggested, "It's okay... we've had such a fantastic day today I want everything to be perfect. Meaning— to end a good note as well. So please, talk to me."

Draco bit his tongue, looking away from those pleading eyes that made him weak. He was afraid to let those valuable words spill, even though they were words meant for her alone.

"Is it your mother and father? Has she responded to your letter yet?"

Yes, that was something Draco could work off of. Avoiding the main reason for his distant thoughts, he could turn the subject to that of his parents. For a moment, he had forgotten about his troubles awaiting him at home. How his mother would react to such request, Elia had Draco tune out everyone else but her, whether she knew it or not.

He simply nodded, Elia gripped his hand tighter and brought it up to her lips to kiss his knuckles once again.

"Aw, darling..." She muttered to him, "Are you afraid she won't come?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't." Draco said, "But I more so concerned about leaving you."

"Oh." Elia hadn't thought about that, mostly focusing on the idea that Draco had been casted out. She hadn't thought of the possibility of him returning, and them being apart again. Of how they would treat him, if it would affect how he treated her... would things change or continue? Would they still be a couple?

She found herself overthinking again, anxious thoughts filling her and cornering her. Elia slumped down in hurt.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't respond, unable to form the words to convey just how she felt, what she was thinking. It became a mess in her head.

"What? You're going to miss me already?" He joked. He had only been there for a day and the girl was used to it by now, wanting more. It was adorable, Elia resembling a child to him, upset and nearly pouting.

"Of course I'm going to miss you!" She said, startling him how serious she turned, "When you return, we'll be far from each other. We'll have to wait until the break is over, but what then?"

"What are you talking about? I'll come get you myself if I have to-"

"It's not that I'm afraid of." Elia interjected, "It's the possibility that this is too good to be true. That you're only my boyfriend here... because over there, you'd be ashamed of me..."

Draco looked at her in disbelief, "Where are you getting those ideas, stupid girl? You're my girlfriend now, and that's final. Here and there!"

"But your parents-"

"They know about you." He stated firmly, grasping both of her hands and pulling her closer.

"I'm serious about this, I won't let anyone else stop us."

"The way your parents reacted..." Elia said, "How will everyone else react? What if it's worse than ever before?"

"Then those twats can _piss off._ " He hissed, staring into her eyes with determination, "You're _mine_. And I'm not letting you out of my sight, and no one can have you. Everyone will know, I'll make sure of it."

Draco needed to reassure Elia as best as possible, her sensitive nature was prone to these insecurities. He wished to protect her from it all, embracing her tightly and thinking over what they said. He'd swear to her and he'd make sure nobody stood in their way. He'd have it his way, and make sure everyone knew who they were.

"If I return," He said, "Wait for my letter. I expect to see you at least one more time before school starts."

She giggled, "I'll make sure of it. Your cousin did beg that I sleep over so I should be around."

He arched an eyebrow, "You know... her?"

His cousin with the wild pink hair and the half blood of his family, wasn't mentioned at all. She was a half blood after all, the daughter of his mother's sister who was casted out. His aunt Andromeda, his mother never spoke about her.

"Draco, she works with Tanya and we talk all the time. Hope you don't mind but I've sent her an owl about us. She's been rooting for us since she found out."

"Really? I've never met her yet you two are best friends by now."

"Want to come over? She wants to transfigure my hair to be pink. We could try something on you." Elia grinned.

Draco shook his head, he didn't know how it would be visiting his distant aunt and cousin he's never met. In fact, it was a part of his family that they despised. He wasn't comfortable coming into their lives when he knew nothing about them, other than that they're family. Not to eyes of the Black family however.

"Well, be prepared for pink hair on our next date."

Draco chuckled, "That'll be a good cover photo for the Prophet."

* * *

Narcissa had received the letter later that day, the eagle owl was quick and the distance Elia lived from Malfoy manor wasn't severely far. She snatched the letter from its grasp in fit of desperation. Draco's mother had been frantic and worried sick over her son, heartbroken over the whole ordeal and just wanted him home. Lucius on the other hand, kept his cool demeanor and acted as if he could care less where his son ended up.

"Well?" He asked from across the room, his head perched hoping to see whatever Draco wrote back.

Narcissa's face said it all, "He... he asks that I go to him— in the muggle world."

She said it with such concern and confusion, but Lucius saw it as an insult.

"Absolutely not!" He spat, "How dare he?"

"Call the aurors then at the Ministry!" She demanded, "Bring our son home!"

"Are you insane? If they find out where he is and who he's with, it'll be all over the papers! Everyone will know that he's defiled our family name!"

"You care more about what the papers say than our son's safety?" Narcissa asked in disbelief, "Draco is our son... You should have never thrown him out!"

"You should have never let him run off with that mudblood to her home!" He scoffed, "Serves him right for ever mingling with the likes of her."

"Lucius!" Narcissa shouted furiously, her anger seething and her hands balled into fists.

His wife was typically a calm person, elegant and kept to herself. However she was a Black after all and a Slytherin, she was highly protective of her son and had a sharp tongue like her sisters. And she would put her husband in his right mind if need be.

Sure, she was just as concerned as Lucius about what everyone said— what everyone could possibly find out about their Draco... with someone like Elia Barros. It would ruin them. But as a mother, her priority was her son and him being home. She'd go to great lengths to ensure that. Narcissa called for a house elf to ready her bag and coat, alarming Lucius.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to him once her coat was draped over her, "I'm leaving. I'm going to get our son back even if you disagree. We both know he needs to be home... he's just a boy."

With her purse in one hand and wand in the other, she bid her husband farewell before Disapparating.

"Goodbye, Lucius."

Her form disappeared and Lucius was met with the eerie silence of his home. No wife, no son. He was alone.

 **A/N: Writer's block has made me its slave. I'm not too proud of this but I hope it suffices. More to come soon, hopefully the next chapters catch my muse and I'm more fueled to write.**


	23. Home

**A/N: I'm getting better at this, I'm trying my best to bring out chapters and finding inspiration to write faster (and hopefully better). Should pick up soon- Hogwarts is coming!**

 **Reviews are lovely! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

Draco lost track of time as well as the possibility of his mother coming, because he fell asleep on the couch with Elia by his side. The film had long been over, leaving the television screen blue. He took notice that Elia really really loved films, had a broad collection in her home.

It was only then when they heard a harsh knocking down below that woke them up. Elia jumped away from Draco in a panic, her cat leaping away from her from how sudden she moved. It was night time yet someone was knocking?

The knocking continued repeatedly, alarming just about everyone. Luckily, Abraham had no knowledge that his daughter accidently fell asleep with her boyfriend or else he would've thrown the blond out. Tanya left her room grumbling, her face scrunched from exhaustion.

"Who the hell is knocking at this time?" She growled.

"I don't know, should we check?" Elia suggested.

Abraham was cautious, "I'll go, you girls stay here."

He stepped back into his room and came back with a metal bat, Elia's eyes widened so did Draco's.

"Bloody hell, what kind of bludger is that?" Draco questioned.

"Dad, are you crazy? Put it down! It could be somebody lost." Elia urged but he paid no mind to her.

Tanya returned with her wand, "I'll Avada Kedavra any intruders into oblivion."

"T!"

Draco stood to his feet, his white blond hair in a mess and went behind Elia.

"Draco, you watch her." Tanya ordered, following her father.

"Screw this." Elia mumbled when her sister and father descended downstairs into the shop where the knocking was heard.

She grabbed Toast and held him to her protectively as she followed, Draco protesting that she stay or else something could happen if there was an intruder. He doubted it but pocketed his wand in case, trailing behind her. They entered the shop which was brightly lit by the lights they had just turned on, hurting their eyes. When their vision cleared, they saw who was standing impatiently by the door.

"Mother?" Draco called, pushing past everyone when Abraham opened the door.

Narcissa looked at them in shock, the display before her was odd to begin with. A muggle father who towered over her with a bat behind his head, Tanya with her wand in hand, her son beside the girl that stole his heart. The muggleborn witch who looked like she rolled out of bed, eyes wide, waves of hair knotted and sticking out, as well as a light brown cat with golden eyes squished in her embrace. This is a muggle family? She thought, so unkept and not what her son should be associated with. Maybe her husband was right… but Draco was safe at least.

"Mother?" Abraham questioned, lowering the bat, "Oh, my apologies then..."

Narcissa nodded stiffly in understanding, avoiding his gaze because she couldn't possibly look at him. A muggle… she shouldn't have been in his presence let alone in their world. She was disgusted, but held her tongue.

"Lady Malfoy," Tanya greeted, "What brings you here to our fine establishment? Please come in."

"No." She replied harshly, looking at Draco, "I've come to take my son, please come home now Draco."

"You came after all…" He said to himself in disbelief, it worked. But this wasn't how he expected it. He glanced at Abraham, who then hid the bat behind him in embarrassment.

"Sorry madam." Abraham apologized, "I'm the girls' father, Abraham Barros."

She didn't respond, what did he expect? Abraham shrugged, not phased as he knew their kind. Draco pulled his mother inside but Narcissa weighed herself down and refused to go in.

"Mother, come inside now. It's freezing out here!"

"I've come as you asked." She responded, "Now come with me!"

"Well he still has his things to pack," Tanya added, "Might as well come in for some tea while he does. Or else you'll freeze to death out here, then we'll have more bounties on our heads."

Abraham chuckled at his eldest and moved aside for Narcissa, Draco finally dragging her into the shop and she looked frightened. She shouldn't have been there and she was disgusted to be surrounded with those people, how her son was becoming accustomed to it. It was a mistake for her to let Draco into their world, with the girl.

Elia didn't say a word, simply looked on in caution at his mother. Her sharp eyes shot at Elia as they passed upstairs, Draco holding onto his mother as if she'd collapse. Elia's chocolate eyes cowered and she fell behind beside her father. He could see how Narcissa's presence made Elia uneasy. She didn't know what to say to the pureblood, to her boyfriend's own mother. She cared deeply about how she felt about her, knowing how much she meant to Draco.

Up in their flat, Narcissa's eyes almost fell out at how small their home was. Nothing like their own home and what she felt her son deserved. Then as she glanced at the walls of photos, she nearly fainted at the familiar woman in the portrait. Draco noticed her pale expression and asked if she was okay.

"Don't worry darling, I'm fine. Let's go."

He nodded while Tanya served a hot cup of tea for Narcissa, sitting with her on the table to talk to her. It seemed Narcissa was only comfortable with speaking to her and Draco for now. Elia followed Draco to her bedroom where they kept his bag filled with clothes while he stayed with them.

Before Draco could even say anything, Elia hugged his body tightly, burying her face into his chest. One thing he loved about her was how easily they fit together. Her height was small, when they'd hug his chin rested on top of her head perfectly. He didn't want to let go, in fact was it strange that he didn't want to go back at all? He'd only been there for a day and some time but he's never been happier.

"I don't want you to go," Elia admitted to him, "But I know you have to go back."

"I'll write to you as soon as I'm home." He promised, lifting her head up to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

Elia finally smiled, "I'll let you know when I'm at Tonks' place. I'll find the time to see you— oh don't forget this!"

As Draco gathered his things, Elia leaped forward to hand them the photo reel that they took from a booth at the theater. Elia wanted to photograph them two on their first date, which she found hilarious how Draco reacted to a muggle photo booth. He smiled when he looked at the four photos.

The first showing Draco's confused face as he stared at the camera, Elia showing him how it works. The second was his face then completely shocked, he had jumped and Elia beside him laughing hysterically. Draco loved how happy she looked laughing, her bright cheeky smile taking up half her face. The third he finally got right and smiled with her, the final one she suggested and pulled him for a kiss. He'd truly cherish these photos and keep them to himself. Luckily the booth gave them two copies so Elia had one of her own.

He tucked the photo into the pocket of the coat he slipped on, along with his wand. Suitcase at hand and other on Elia's waist, he pulled her in for another kiss, this time more deeper and drawn out. He held her head close to his for a moment, foreheads touching and eyes closed— savoring their shared time together just a bit longer. Draco wanted to tell her, before he left just how he truly felt about her. He wanted the sweet words to roll off his tongue and invade him no longer in secret. He didn't want anymore secrets, they were no longer a secret.

"I…" Draco trailed off, nerves filling him up as well as uncertainty. He continued to question if he did love her, if it was love at all. Staring into her eyes then made it worse.

"I'll miss you."

 _Damnit_ , he thought. Too cowardly for his own good to say such things to Elia. She made him weak at his knees, he loved yet hated how he'd do anything for her. Though Elia thought nothing of it and just grinned at him.

"I'll miss you too." She said, pecking his lips one last time.

He led her out and Narcissa sprung from her seat quickly at the sight of him, she was desperate to leave already. Her eyes trailed to her son's hand intertwined with the muggleborn's. She cleared her throat.

"Well, it's best we take our leave now. Come along Draco."

Instead of trailing behind her like he normally did, obeying her, Draco approached Abraham. He put down his bag, extending his hand to him.

"Thank you, sir." Draco said, shocking Narcissa, "Your hospitality was most appreciated. I'm in your debt, I hope to return the favor one day."

Draco knew what he was doing, especially in front of his mother. It was genuine, he appreciated Elia and Tanya's father for allowing him to stay there even if it was just a day or so. Abraham understood, smirking that Draco had the audacity to do this in front of another pureblood, his own mother. And to a muggle like him, _not bad_ Abraham thought.

Abraham took his hand, shaking it, "You're welcome, just look out for my little girl when school starts. That's all I ask, oh and let us know ahead of time if you plan on dropping by again."

"Yeah, we can only do so much at the last minute." Tanya added humorously, a smirk on her face.

Draco nodded, Elia came up to him with Toast in her arms.

"Don't forget to say bye to him too!" Elia reminded, "He'll miss you too."

He chuckled and pet the cat's head affectionately. Toast purred against him while Narcissa gazed on in disbelief at the display before her. Her son was changing his ways, actually interacting and enjoying himself with muggles! She knew Lucius would be furious.

"Come now Draco," She urged again, "The train will leave any minute now."

"The train?" Tanya questioned, her brows furrowed together, "You took the train here? My goodness, Lady Malfoy you came all this way by yourself! There is an Apparition point around the corner from here, you know..."

There was an awkward silence as Narcissa and everyone else processed what Tanya had said. Narcissa took the time to get on a train for who knows how long, and walk to the shop based on wits and the address of Draco's letter. The woman had guts.

"Oh," Narcissa replied coolly, "Well it's _obvious_ I don't know my way around here now do I?"

Before her temper could rise, Draco jumped in to reassure her.

"It's fine, Mother. Tanya can show us the way, can't you?"

Tanya nodded, standing up but Narcissa shook her head. She wanted to go her own way, but Tanya persisted.

"If I know a point you can take home, I _will_ show you." Tanya said, "It'll be faster this way and it'll help next time."

"As if there will be a next time." Narcissa muttered to herself bitterly and Draco looked at her bewildered. Narcissa averted her eyes, knowing her son didn't like her comment. She knew he'd see this muggleborn Hufflepuff witch again… and again.

"Can I go? To see you off, of course." Elia suggested happily.

Draco wanted nothing more than to say yes, he couldn't deny her not with that look on her face. But Abraham stepped in, refusing.

"No, absolutely not."

Narcissa was grateful, Draco wasn't. He wanted more time with her even if it was just a few more minutes.

"It's late, Pumpkin. I trust Tanya out there because at least she can use her magic. You on the other hand, can't yet."

"I'll be back super quick, you won't even notice. I'm Apparating to the point with them anyways to avoid the walk." Tanya said, as much as she wanted her sister to be with Draco more, she knew this was best. Narcissa wasn't in a good mood, so Elia dropped it.

Her head hung low and Draco's heart fell, he wanted more than anything to make her happy again. It saddened him to see her off this way. She gave a sad smile and waved at him as the three then Disapparated out of the flat.

Tanya dropped them safely at the Apparition point nearby the shop which was around a corner into an empty alleyway. Narcissa quickly grabbed Draco, muttering a 'thank you' to the half blood witch before Disapparating herself. Tanya arrived home shortly after.

* * *

Narcissa landed them in the front doors of Malfoy Manor. It was late no doubt, the sight of his home made Draco feel odd. Since the whole argument with his father, Malfoy Manor didn't feel like… home.

His mother turned to Draco, hugging him once more.

She let out a breath, " _Never_ leave home again, Draco. I'm so happy you're here."

Draco scoffed, "It wasn't my choice to begin with, but at least someone's happy to my being here."

Narcissa reprimanded him, "Draco, don't say such things! Your father may not express it but he missed you too, Merlin _we_ missed you. We didn't want you gone. I nearly sent Aurors to come find you."

"Then why didn't you?"

Narcissa paused, smiling stiffly at her son. That answered it, he knew why.

"It was father… wasn't it?"

Narcissa held his arm and pulled him closer, "Fret not, darling. It's over, come inside now or you'll catch a cold."

With a flick of her wand, she unlocked the front doors and entered. Draco followed behind her through the empty halls and into the lounging area. It was incredibly large set with a fireplace that was still lit at that hour. Narcissa furrowed her brows until they entered to find out who sat in the armchair by the fire.

Lucius sat anxiously staring into the flames, nearly biting the tip of his thumb and looked bothered. That is until he heard footsteps enter, his head shot around. His long strands were messy and eyes bloodshot and heavy, like he hadn't slept and was constantly messing with his hair out of anticipation. His skin was paling for Narcissa and their son nearly scared the daylights out of him.

"Draco?" His voice croaked, "Narcissa? You're home…"

"Yes, darling." Narcissa confirmed, "We're both home, and never leaving again."

Lucius scanned the both of them up and down, practically inspecting Draco to make sure he wasn't hurt. Even though the space between them was awkward and filled with the same tension left from dinner… Draco could see his father was a mess since he left. It was only a day yet… it affected them all so much. Lucius was too prideful however and wouldn't admit to it.

He merely scoffed silently, "Good, can't have my _only_ heir run off like that again. After all, it's just a _phase_. You'll come to your senses soon enough, son."

Draco nearly lost it, he comes home and is greeted this way?! Being told that his actions and relationship is _just a phase_?! Draco almost snapped at his father but Narcissa held him back from doing so. She looked at him warningly, for his own good. She couldn't bare another argument between her boys, let alone Draco leaving again.

"Lucius." She said with gritted teeth and a stiff fake smile, "Be grateful that our son is home, where he belongs. We can talk about this more in the morning. I'll call the elves to cook you two something to eat. I take it that you haven't eaten, have you?"

Her eyes pointing at Lucius, accusingly. Her husband stammered, unable to back up that he hadn't eaten since… She left? Since Draco left? Damn it all when did he eat? He was truly a mess without his family.

"No thanks, I already had dinner with Elia and her family. I'm going back to bed now." Draco said, each word he purposely meant to say out loud to them just to get a kick out of it.

And sure enough, his father's face was that of a tea kettle, waiting to explode. Draco simply turned away and walked towards the stairs to his bedroom. He could hear his father bicker to his mother about what his son said, at the mention of Elia— the _mudblood_.

Draco smirked, satisfied at pissing off his father but at the same time felt ill at the nasty term he used to call Elia. _Elia_ … he thought. He smiled at the thought of her then reached into his coat pocket, revealing the photo reel of their date. He then remembered eagerly he had a letter to write to her straight away.

* * *

That night, Draco laid in his dark room uncomfortably and unable to really sleep. He sent the letter long ago, sure she was asleep by now or if anything he'd get her reply by the morning. He sure wished he had a muggle telephone like she did, make talking all the more easier. At least then he'd hear her sweet voice and heart thrilling laughter.

The words of his father rang in his head…

 _"Just a phase."_

 _"Mudblood-"_

 _"My only heir-"_

She didn't deserve a life like this, filled with malice and venom. People at her neck and spewing hatred towards her kind. Elia Barros was no different to Draco Malfoy, he believed. He loved her after all, but didn't have the heart to tell her. For to do so, she'd be in this life filled with purebloods with sticks up their asses and bound to make her cry. He knew her well, it was only a matter of time.

She even promised him, that she'd never leave. As much as that made his heart soar, he was scared that she'd be stuck with him and the life he led. She'd be hurt, but he'd be hurt without her. His feelings conflicted with each other and with what he truly wanted.

To Draco, Elia didn't deserve someone like him. With a life like that, with people like that, for he and those people would hurt her. For now, he'd keep those three words a secret, which Draco didn't quite like. No matter, it would give him time to figure it out and hopefully better himself for her. To be strong for her, but most of all keep her happy and safe.

Oh but he couldn't wait to rub it in everyone's faces at Hogwarts, just how lucky he was.


	24. Her Worth

The sleepover Elia planned for with Tonks had arrived but she had the worst luck. It was rare when it happened but when it did, it hit her hard. Elia came down with a common cold due to the cold winter at home. Her first date with Draco didn't help prevent it either. When he found out she was sick, he felt pretty guilty considering they were out in her area buried in snow. He was fine but Elia… not so much.

Abraham stuffed his daughter with chicken soups for days along with the Christmas tea. Tanya wrapped Elia in layers of blankets. Elena never let Elia out of bed and if she was over, brought her food to her. Elia on the other hand was miserable, coughing her lungs out, throat on fire, and overheating. She wanted to drown in an ice bucket, the heavy snow outside was tempting but her family had her on lock down. _Quarantine more like it_ , she thought.

Tonks still urged that Elia and Tanya come over to see her anyways. They decided to room in Tonks' old home with her parents since she often visited them. Plus, it gave Elia the opportunity to meet the infamous Andromeda Tonks nee Black from Draco's family. Tonks reassured that her mother would give her wisdom on the matter. Word started to get around quickly, nothing slipped past Andromeda.

Elia still felt like death but put her all into seeing Tonks. She had to postpone her upcoming date with Draco because of her cold. Draco wasn't having it, furious at her letter. He didn't do to well with not seeing her, especially since he wanted another opportunity to slather his family name to spite his father and steal many kisses from his favorite Hufflepuff. Nothing better.

Elia claimed she was too sick to go, Draco said to get a Pepperup potion. She said she couldn't possibly afford it, he said he'd buy it. In reality, Tanya could easily brew her one, hell Draco could too. But really, Elia just didn't want to go through the symptoms of Pepperup potion for hours. They said she was mental for wanting to let the cold ride out by itself, considering that when Elia gets sick, her sickness would take its sweet time getting out.

"Merlin's beard, you really are no fun when you're sick." Tonks commented as they stared at Elia across the dinner table of the Tonks' household. She was practically dipping over into her plate, pale, groggy, and sniffing from her stuffy nose.

"Take a Pepperup! I'll have my Teddy run down to the apothecary and fetch you some— or better yet I brew you one right now. I was quite good at Potions if I do say so myself. It'll just take me some time." Andromeda offered.

Andromeda Tonks was an interesting woman, almost reminding her of her grandmother Elena. Andromeda was sharp, a Slytherin of course and apart of the Black family. But she was a heartfelt woman in the presence of her lovely family she fought so hard for. She is afterall, a pureblood. She had dark brown hair, smile lines, and dark eyes. She was an older woman but she looked well for her age. Andromeda was feisty, witty, a disciplined woman. Elia believed it must've been a challenge for her raising such a rambunctious child like Tonks growing up.

Her husband was the opposite, a muggleborn like Elia. He was a cheeky man with a warm personality and a hearty laugh. He was the sweetest man Elia's met aside from her father. The only difference was her father was only that sweet to his family, his weakness. On the outside he was fearsome man. But Edward Tonks? He was the biggest teddy bear.

Elia admired his relation with his wife. They laughed and teased, had endless conversations Tonks would engage in. They were a happy family.

"Nonsense, I'm fine. Thank you, Mrs. Tonks." Elia then coughed, Andromeda arching a brow at her.

"Why you would prefer to just cough your organs out all over my table, is beyond me." Andromeda said snidely.

"Just leave her, she'll eventually get tired of it and give in. I'll be there with a potion in no time." Tanya remarked, eating her food beside her.

"We could just slip it in her drink." Tonks suggested, "Take her out of her misery that way. Though we'd need to go to Zonko's or Slug and Jigger's for something to cover it up. That way it hides the scent and taste of Pepperup, just gives it away."

"Of course _you_ would know how to hide such a thing." Andromeda smirked, Tonks copied.

"I'm right here, you know." Elia stated, "Your whole 'masterplan' is out in the open now."

"All part of the plan." Tonks replied mischievously and Elia rolled her eyes.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone! She's probably tired from all of it, no need to involve her in one of your crazy pranks." Edward Tonks chuckled, his daughter grinned at her.

"Oh please, she's done enough already. Our first care package exchange, I asked for candy and she sent me Hiccough sweets! 'Initiation' she called it. Then for Christmas, she sent me my gift and one of the few things was a nose biting teacup!" Elia explained, resulting in Mr. Tonks rumbling in laughter.

"That's my Dora!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes in amusement, "I shouldn't be surprised you haven't grown up at all."

She stacked the plates after everyone finished their dinner that night and they washed themselves in the sink with a swish of her wand. Tanya and Tonks helped clean up, Tonks nearly breaking a plate she almost dropped. She was incredibly clumsy, Tanya snickering at her misfortune.

"I may not be the best of help but these should do the trick for now." Edward said, digging into a drawer elsewhere and handing Elia a few cough drops.

"Oh you have these!" Elia said, "I thought I had picked myself some before I got here but I was mistaken. Finally, something muggle around here."

Edward chuckled and she popped one in her mouth. Andromeda looked at him oddly.

"We had these?"

"Yes! I keep them on my person from time to time." He responded.

"What for?"

"In case a colleague of mine is sick."

"But no one would want that when we have potions…"

"You'd be surprised. Arthur Weasley thinks us muggles are clever for this. Calls it 'Pepperup in candy form'!" Edward remarked.

"Oh dear god, please don't tell me he chews on them like candy." Elia said.

"Indeed he does." Edward replied, laughing with Elia.

"I'm going to take a bath now, don't stay up too late girls!" Andromeda called out and stood to go to the loo.

Tonks walked over to stand by her father, rolling her eyes.

"Muuum!" She groaned, "I'm a responsible adult now. I don't have a bedtime."

"Ha! You sure are 'responsible', Dora." Edward added with a laugh, Tonks scoffing at him with a smirk.

"Under this roof young lady, there are rules that still apply!" Her mother said back, entering the loo. Suddenly, a shriek was heard after she filled the tub making everyone jump.

"NYMPHADORA!"

* * *

The girls were currently hiding out in Tonks' old bedroom which was now a guest bedroom. Turns out, Tonks had slipped a tadpole soap in her mother's bathtub which scared the daylights out of her at the sight. Her father had to go in there to clean it up because Tonks had whisked her friends away into the bedroom. She was giggling like mad, Tanya joining in but Elia was appalled.

"She's going to hang your arse on the wall, Tonks!" Elia said to her, suddenly coughing again, "You just got back too and you're pulling these stunts."

"Eh, nothing they're not use to." Tonks said nonchalantly, "But what I want to know is how in the WORLD is Tanya here related to Slytherin himse-"

"Shh!" Both girls shushed her while Tanya covered her mouth quickly.

"As much as I want to go prancing around that I'm descendant to him, we're kind of in a bit of a situation here that we can't really talk about it freely yet." Tanya told her, removing her hand after when Tonks got the message, nodding.

"You're right… We've got to be top secret! Like Moody always says." Tonks says, "Just answer my question at least. This is a lot to take in."

"My mother's family is a direct family descending from Slytherin himself." Tanya explained quietly, "They hid mostly after Gormlaith Gaunt was defeated by Isolt Sayre."

"The founder of that American school?"

Tanya nodded, "Then the rise of You-Know-Who caused an outrage, if they knew we were related, if he knew…"

"He'd seek her out instantly," Elia added, her voice hoarse from her cold, "Convince her to join his cause. And of that already isn't bad enough, the world would know she's related to You-Know-Who somehow and Salazar too. They already don't have a good name for themselves."

"Please, if he asked me to join, it'd have to be very tempting."

Tonks and Elia looked at Tanya, shocked.

"You can't be serious?" Elia asked, sniffing and reaching for a tissue Tonks had for her.

"You're already in the Order. Where are your loyalties, woman?" Tonks said.

"Doing what it takes to survive doesn't define me," Tanya remarked, "If it comes to it, I'll do what it takes for us to survive."

"You won't need to go that far, T." Elia said, leaning against the bed frame, "Besides, as long as he doesn't know."

"Just don't let your snake talk slip." Tonks jokes, "Wait— you do have that right?"

"Shit, I don't know. I haven't tried it. My grandmother told me it's inherited but sometimes it's not." Tanya answered with a shrug.

"Well try it!" Tonks said, sitting up straighter, "Tell us something. Oh! Tell us a scary story in the language, maybe it'll make it sound scarier."

"Harry can do it, oh you can talk to him now like that too!" Elia jumped in, "Do you at least understand it? We never went to the zoo often, though remember in my second year when the chamber opened and that giant pet snake Slytherin had came out? Merlin, I thought I was done for."

"I do remember that but I honestly thought it was just the voices in my head acting up." Tanya replied.

Elia looked at her oddly, "You have voices in your head?"

"You don't?"

* * *

That night Tanya had to rush out, Moody sent her an owl alerting her about an urgent mission. He said he could use another set of hands, Tanya being more diligent than Tonks. Thought they pestered him just equally as much. She promised to return in a few hours before Disapparating out of Tonks' home.

Elia was left alone with Tonks that night along with the chatter of her parents down the stairs. Even though Elia was miserable from her cold, she did her best to interact with Tonks' endless chatter. Elia didn't mind, even though her throat hurt more.

"Your parents are adorable." Elia commented and Tonks giggled.

"Mum can be a bit much on me, though I haven't been the most easiest child."

"You're her only child."

"Speaking of children," Tonks smirked, "When you have your future child with my cousin, please name it after me."

Elia nearly choked on her second cough drop, "Tonks, please!"

Tonks rolled over on the bed, laughing.

"We just barely started dating." Elia said timidly, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. Tonks smiled cheekily.

"You in love with him yet?" She teased.

Elia's jaw dropped and she grabbed a pillow to sock Tonks on her side. Tonks only laughed harder.

"Easy for you to say! You're sooo in love with Professor Lupin-"

"Elia!" Tonks shushed her with gritted teeth, Elia smiled.

"What? You don't want your parents knowing you got a thing for teachers?"

Now Elia got hit with a pillow as well.

"Only you know, Elia. Merlin, I wish that man could take a hint."

"All you gotta do is get detention with him, or stay after for some 'extra credit'." Elia then teased again, Tonks' jaw dropped and she chuckled. Her hair turned a deep rose pink color, almost resembling the color of her face. She then shook her head to erase those thoughts, returning to her normal pink hair.

"Oh please, he doesn't even teach anymore. I missed my 'chance'."

"So not even Tanya knows?"

"Ha! If she knew, you know well as I that she'd make it her mission to make us happen. And not subtly! Plus she checks up on them often for the Order."

"Merlin Tonks, no need to tell her. She already knows."

Her eyes widened, "How?"

"You make it too obvious."

Tonks groaned, rolling onto her back, "I'm hopeless."

Andromeda then entered the room with a tray of snacks and drinks. Tonks leaped up in glee.

"Ah thanks mum! You always fill our stomachs."

"Of course, darling." She set the tray on the desk drawer beside them. She watched as Tonks reached over for the bowl of pretzels, when suddenly it bursted. Tonks screamed and inside hopped out a chocolate frog. Elia bursted out laughing at her reaction, Tonks' hair even turning brown like her mother's for a second. Andromeda smirking widely as she leaned by the doorframe proudly. The frog jumped out the window and Elia waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"Now I know where you get it from." Elia muttered.

"Pssh! My Dora does it for the laughs, I did to get her back." Andromeda remarked as she smirked wickedly at her daughter.

Tonks looked like an angry toddler, her hair returning to its usual pink color.

"That was good." Tonks admitted begrudgingly.

"Though I will admit, back in my day I did pull a few things on my sisters too." Andromeda recalled, "Our cousin Sirius was only the one that found them funny. I once set my Monsters textbook loose on my oldest sister, Bella."

Elia shifted uncomfortably at the mention, but gave a half hearted chuckle at the recollection. Hearing about Bellatrix Lestrange and what she had done to Neville's parents. Seeing his mother at St. Mungo's when they had visited Arthur Weasley before Christmas… it had made Elia cry. They were tortured into insanity and Elia was scared of what else this woman was capable of. Especially her being the aunt of Draco. Then there was still his mother who didn't bother to give her a moment's grace.

Andromeda noticed this, Tonks offered her wisdom.

"Don't worry Mum, she's still frazzled over the Malfoy's-"

Now it was Elia who shushed her, her hand over her mouth and Tonks shrieked.

"You're gonna make me sick now!" Tonks cried after Elia put her hand down, Tonks waving her wand to clean her face from whatever germs there were.

"The Malfoy's?" Andromeda inquired, furrowing her brows together.

"She's dating their son."

"Tonks!"

"That's what you get for almost getting me sick." Tonks justified.

Now Andromeda was intrigued, "This should be good. A muggleborn yet again has stolen the heart of another Black. Oh I sure do love this legacy."

After all, Draco was a Black too on his mother's side, Elia was aware they were all family.

"My dear, I will tell you now and you will see for yourself— it won't be easy."

"I am aware." Elia replied, "It hasn't been easy even before we began dating officially."

"I assume his parents know?"

Elia nodded.

"Well that's a big step already, but it wasn't pretty now was it? It never will be enough until they're faced with the harsh reality. My parents were furious, and losing their daughter was good enough to them to restore their name. I don't regret my decision, I never have. My husband and my little troublemaker over here— are my _real_ family."

Elia needed those words of assurance, and who better from Andromeda Tonks herself? She fought for their cause and married the love of her life, a muggleborn. If she could do it, a member of prestigious House Black, then Draco could do it too.

"Elia, all you can do is do what I did and he can turn away from that life and his family to be with you." She added, "Or... you can force them to see your worth as he sees you. You will never be able to change the whole lot of them. But you can certainly try."

Elia nodded, "His parents really love him, I know they do. They have to change, for him— for us to be happy. I want him to be happy, I want to be with him."

Andromeda leaned forward, holding her shoulders and stared into Elia's eyes. She gave her determination and the vigor she needed.

"Then you tear that family apart," Andromeda said, "And raise it to become better. Never prove to them that you are inferior to them in any way. You _are_ worthy."

* * *

Elia was at the train station when she was dropped off by her family and Tonks. They promised her to send letters as usual, and she was off. She still coughed terribly, the crisp air not helping her. She had buried herself in layers of clothing to keep her warm. Draco spotted her on the train instantaneous, how could he not with that ridiculous acorn knit hat she wore for the winter?

He told his friends to bugger off when they pestered him as to why he was leaving their group. He made his way down the hall of the train and entered an empty prefect compartment. He'd make sure it'd be for them only. Elia nearly squealed at the sight of him, a big smile on her face as she jogged over with her bags and the cage holding Toast. She put them down to embrace him tightly, which he happily returned.

Everyone down the hall visible to them had their jaws dropped at the sight. Draco Malfoy hugging Elia Barros? What were the odds? They instantly gossiped and Draco made it worse by leaning down to kiss her. But she pushed him away, pulling her bags into the empty compartment.

"Uh— no, no! No kissing while I'm like this." Elia exclaimed, gesturing to herself.

Draco could see she was still sick and he rolled his eyes. Her nose was red at the tip from constantly rubbing clean with tissues. Her voice was weak and almost nasally for her throat was still sore and nose clogged. Then there was her blasted cough right after.

"As if that matters to me." Draco pulled her in for a kiss anyways, taking her by surprise and took her bag in hand.

"Damn it! You'll get sick."

He rolled his eyes again, ignoring her and set her bags into the compartment, then setting the cat on the seat across them. They sat beside each other, Elia opening the kennel to allow Toast to move. Elia began coughing again.

"Merlin, Elia how are you not better?"

"When I get sick, I get _sick_." Elia emphasized on the last word, reaching into her handbag for a tissue.

"Or you didn't take the potion, did you?"

She gave him a look that said she didn't, and she was tired of hearing it. Draco then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a potion bottle. Elia's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Stop being stubborn, take it. By the time we reach Hogwarts, you'll be fine."

"Yeah and have steam coming out of my ears for a few hours! That's not comfortable."

"Neither is being sick for another week." He retorted, "Besides, you really think I'll listen to that shite? Not kiss you because you're sick?"

He leaned in for another kiss, resulting in Elia backing away as best she can. He fought her anyways.

"Draco, you'll get sick! Seriously!"

"Then let's be sick together." He smirked, nearly touching her lips again before she agreed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take the potion!"

He smiled, "Good."

He kissed her anyways and Elia groaned in annoyance. Draco chuckled and popped open the bottle as they sat up. He handed it to her and she eyed it oddly, sniffing it.

"Just take it. I'll buy you a chocolate frog."

"Well in that case…"

Elia downed the bottle, Draco snickered. She made a sour face at the taste, suddenly her ears began to smoke. Draco began to laugh, Elia's face reddening.

"Throw in a cauldron cake for the sacrifice I just made."

He nodded, "Yes, yes. Whatever you want, love."

 _Love… Shit!_ He called her love. It was just a pet name, all couples did this. _Right?_ There was other things to say though, babe, baby, darling… any of those would've sufficed but he chose that?! He hadn't even told her he loved her yet! Draco froze in place, eyeing Elia for a reaction. She kept her cool, outside looking calm as can be but inside she was giddy. She thought nothing of it really. Draco was relieved that she didn't question him.

Just his luck, the trolley witch came just in time. He slid the door open and she popped in.

"Anything from the trolley, de-"

She paused when she looked at Draco and Elia sitting by each other comfortably. They were holding hands, and Elia's ears were fuming.

But the trolley simply smiled, "The usual, dear?"

* * *

"Elia… Elia, wake up."

"Hmm?"

Elia's sleepy gaze looked up at Draco from his shoulder, he had advised her to take a nap since the steam bothered her. When she woke up, the steam was gone and so was her cold.

"Hey… I feel better!"

"Told you." Draco smirked, "Come on, we're here already. Put on your robe."

Elia nodded, she still felt groggy and tired but stood to remove her jacket and all. Underneath was her uniform, her robe was set out on the other seat beside Toast's kennel. She slipped it on and waved her wand to her suitcase, her jacket, scarf, and hat floating inside with a final zip. She set Toast back in his cage, getting her bags.

Students began to file out, Elia stuck her head out the compartment to make sure there was room to walk out. She glanced at Draco, referring that they'd be seen together if they walk out right then and there. She gave him a small smile, extending her hand.

"Ready?"

Draco smiled, taking hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	25. The Secret Is Out

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a day? I guess I found my muse again (hope I don't jinx myself). I decided to post this because WE HIT 100 FOLLOWERS!**

 **I know it's not that much compared to other ffs but I'm so happy! I can't believe this ff has made it this far, and I can't wait to share more of my writing with you all. Thank you so much, every review, follow, and favorite means the world to me. I especially want to thank Totspot on here for being my biggest support with the story and of course, thanks to my 100th follower!**

* * *

When the couple arrived outside to board the carriages together, every student stared at them in astonishment. Not once did they let go of each other. Not once did they pay mind to any of the stares and the mutters. Elia was her bubbly self, saying hi to her friends in passing, trying her best to ignore the stares. Draco was at her side, scowling at everyone but when he looked at Elia, his look softened.

"Elia!" A voice called behind her.

Elia was about to climb onto a carriage, but turned to see Ginny waving at her with Neville and Luna. She smiled widely, waving at them to come. Draco groaned.

"I thought it'd be us two." He grumbled, "Now I'm going to be stuck with the-"

"They happen to be my friends." Elia reminded him sternly, giving him a look, "Plus this carriage has plenty of room."

Ginny nearly stopped in her tracks at the sight of them two together, but they continued to walk over.

"Merlin, did they get together?" Ginny whispered to them.

"Poor Elia." Neville whispered back worriedly.

"If I were Elia, I'd be smart and take his money."

"Ginny!" Neville said, "It can't be _that_ worth it."

"You're right. It's not." Ginny laughed.

"Elia has always fancied that Draco." Luna added softly, "You can practically see the cherubs flying around them."

They reached the carriage and Elia greeted them. Draco hopped in without merely a glance at them, Elia was all smiles at them.

"Come on in, guys. Plenty of room!"

They eyed her and the carriage as if it was a doorway to step into death.

"We'll… pass." Ginny replied.

"Good riddance." Draco muttered, Elia nudged him.

"Elia… are you?" Luna inquired, hinting at the big question everyone wondered. She was eyeing how close they were and their hand holding.

Elia looked at Draco, then smiled.

"Yep." She grinned more and raised their intertwined hands.

They were all flabbergasted, Luna not so much. Draco hid his upcoming grin with his hand, happy that Elia was just as happy to be with him that she'd show them off in front of her friends already.

"When did this happen?" Neville asked.

"Godric Gryffindor!" Ginny exclaimed, "Elia, blink twice if you're being held against your will."

"Shut it, Weasley!" Draco hissed.

Elia rolled her eyes, "Guys, enough! Get in the carriage before you freeze your arses off. I can explain on the way."

The three looked at each other warily, then climbed onto the carriage to question Elia. Draco was silent most of the way there, letting Elia talk. She was the one to initiate or lead the conversation most of the time, answering their questions and even getting the conversation to steer away from it to just talk normally. Elia nerded out with Neville about various plants he discovered, Ginny telling about the wild stories at the Burrow she missed, and Luna talking about their next faerie hunt.

He didn't mind really, so long as he didn't have to talk to them. He got to listen to Elia contently, he loved when she talked her heart out. How passionate she got when she talked about things she enjoyed, the gleam in her eyes. He quietly listened the whole way until they reached the castle.

They parted from the three, Draco leading Elia through the hallways leading the Great Hall. Now with everyone huddled, everyone got a good look at them. Together.

Elia talked to him mostly, not paying attention to the stares. But internally, she could sense their questionable gazes. They wondered, they judged, and some were in awe. A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. A pureblood and a muggleborn. They defied the value of blood supremacy that he had stood for strongly once. They looked… happy.

The feast was grand as always, Dumbledore welcomed them back. Had Umbridge not been pestering Draco and his group about their little Inquisitorial squad, he would have much preferred sitting with Elia.

It wasn't wise to do that in front of Umbridge, as much as he had her favor. She wouldn't allow him to break that rule, not really a rule but would crack down on them for sitting in the wrong table. Then after all she did impose that rule that students had be a certain distance from each other, mostly aimed at couples.

But that didn't stop him from staring at her occasionally across the tables. He'd shoot her a few flirtatious smiles and he'd catch her blushing slightly, grinning at him. His friends looked at him concerned and confused, he was delusional in their eyes.

Students were then let go to unpack and unwind for the night, classes would commence the following day. Draco and Elia had prefect duties, leading students to their common rooms. He was lucky that they were going down the same way.

With Pansy by his side and Ernie by hers, they walked down the Great Hall talking along the way.

"I heard that Elia is dating that Slytherin prefect right there." One student behind them muttered. Pansy was alarmed, glaring at Draco. She was still bitter over their argument before the break.

"I saw them!" Another whispered back, "They were together on the train the whole way."

"Her with him? But he's so mean…"

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut it off!" Draco spat at the student, which happened to be from Elia's group.

Elia shot him a look, "We talked about this. Calm yourself before I'll have to uphold my title as Prefect and dock you points for such threats."

"Oh please, don't act so high and mighty. Unless you want them all to know where my tongue was earlier." He winked.

Many gasps and giggles were heard, Pansy's jaw dropped and Elia's face was beet red. Even though Elia's ears were steaming on the train, that didn't stop Draco from snogging his girlfriend. She really hoped he wouldn't get sick. No, she actually wanted him to get sick now as pay back for his comment.

Pansy glared at Elia, growling, "Five points from Hufflepuff!"

Elia looked at her, confused, "For what?!"

"For… For!" Pansy furiously stammered, looking for an excuse, "I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Draco scowled at Pansy, "Then five points from Slytherin."

Pansy and Elia looked at him incredulously. Hell even the students trailing behind them looked at them surprised. Draco taking points from his own House?

"For what?!" Pansy shrieked.

"For being a bitch."

Pansy's face flushed in embarrassment, a few students couldn't contain their snickers. Even Ernie held back his upcoming laugh, Elia as well was holding her lips together and biting her tongue to hold herself.

Suddenly, Hagrid's towering figure appeared down the hall the group was heading. He smiled at Elia and approached them.

"Elia, der ya are! I've been looking all over fer ye!" He said.

Elia smiled back, looking at Ernie and the students.

"Go on ahead guys, you know your way. I'm going to speak with Hagrid for a moment. Ernie, please take over." She said, Ernie nodding at her and the Hufflepuffs filed behind him towards their common room. The Slytherins were gone too, leaving Elia with Hagrid in the corridor.

"Hagrid! So what brings you here? I haven't seen you since the year started." She grinned up at him.

"Jus' wanted to say hi to ya. Had some business to take care of." Hagrid replied, "I gotta say Elia, ya seem to be doin a lot better now a days. The break do ya good?"

She nodded, "More or less."

"Well that's good, good fer ya. Say Elia, I've been hearin' a lot of stuff about ya."

"What kind?"

"All about ya and Malfoy." Hagrid trails off, "Listen Elia, yer not in any trouble are ya?"

Elia sighed, "No, Hagrid. I'm not in any trouble or being held against my will. Besides, if I was— you really think Tanya would allow it?"

"I suppose yer right." Hagrid agreed, "Just concerned is all. Come by my hut sometime fer some tea. Ya got some explainin to do."

Elia smiled, "Of course, just let me know when."

"I'll send ya an owl. Bring Toast if ya like, I best be off now. Bye Elia."

Hagrid stepped away and Elia left to her common room. Yet again another person concerned for her or in disbelief about her relationship with Draco. Though, she should've expected it. She couldn't imagine what Draco would be getting.

* * *

The next day when classes started, Draco decided he'd walk with Elia in the morning and take her to her classes. They shared many which he was grateful for. He rushed out the common room, not so much as speaking to his friends and flew out the door. They eyed him as he ran out.

"What's gotten into him?" Crabbe asked.

"Think there's something new on today's menu for breakfast?" Goyle added.

Crabbe considered it, "Best not wait for him then and let it go to waste. Let's go."

"Oh please, you guys can't be that dense." Blaise piped up.

"What do you mean?"

Blaise gestured to Pansy leaving her dormitory, entering the common room with a deep frown. She was clearly upset and stomped out after Draco left, ignoring her too.

"It's obvious. That Hufflepuff has him-" His hand shaped to look like he was holding a whip, lifted it and brought it down making a sound of it cracking.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confused.

Draco made it to her common room on time, catching her before she could leave. Her sleepy eyes lit up at the sight of him, he stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand to pull her into a kiss.

"Well good morning to you too." She said causing him to chuckle, "But you're still not off the hook, okay?! After what you said yesterday in front of everyone…"

Elia's cheeks burned a pink shade as she recalled what he said and what happened. The way the students gasped and snickers, his wicked smirk and the memory of them snogging passionately during the train ride to Hogwarts… How he bit her bottom lip teasingly, pulling sweet sounds from her quietly. How his hot tongue met with hers and tasted the sweetness of her mouth. Though, it might've been the chocolate frog.

She shook that thought out of her head before she could turn more red, then she'd hide her face.

"You didn't like that?"

"It was embarrassing!" Elia said back.

Draco chuckled, "Need I remind you that you liked it?"

Elia glared at him, pouting in her flushed state.

He walked with her to the Great Hall for breakfast, then to classes straight after. They were practically tied at the hip, side by side at all times. The staring got worse when they entered classes or walked the halls together. People paused to look at them when they entered Potions class later, muttering some more nonsense about them. They never confirmed with anyone aside from Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Well, it was more so because no one dared to ask. It was easier to make up gossip than to approach the Slytherin.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw them constantly together. They all had Potions together and seeing Elia be partnered with Draco, giggling like mad, smiling at him, and touching him affectionately— they were appalled.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron muttered, adding another ingredient to his cauldron.

Harry grit his teeth, glancing at the couple again. Draco glanced up from his own cauldron when he felt a stare on him. Harry was shot a sharp glare from Draco across the room, Harry looking away.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Let's ask her soon at the D.A. meeting." He whispered to them closely, eyeing Elia concerningly.

Draco began to finish his brew, setting down his things to rest for a moment as the potion needed to burn for a bit. He took this opportunity to look at Elia across their table as she brewed. She didn't notice him staring, too focused on her own concoction and not messing up.

She remembered her first year when she accidentally messed up her first potion, a simple step ruined the whole thing. Thus, her cauldron was damaged and Snape was furious. He showed no mercy by deducting fifty points from Hufflepuff. Elia nearly cried, having had disappointed her House. Though Tanya seemed to have done what she can at the time to protect Elia, having taken her place in detentions with Snape after the incident. Snape took no pleasure in having Tanya pester him for an hour, the detentions and his wrath having had dissipated.

Elia aimed not to do the same mistake again, working endlessly to perfect all her potions. Draco took pleasure in watching her work, smiling at her in amusement as he watched. How her brow would arch when she was focusing, how her lip would pout too. She'd bite her lip when she was deep in thought. His grey eyes scanned over her, taking in as much as he could. Her brown waves, smooth skin, the way her robes laid over her body, her plump lips and down to the curve of her breasts-

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you keep your eyes _off_ Miss Barros and _on_ your cauldron. I can smell the smoke from here." Snape spoke sternly, breaking Draco from his thoughts so suddenly.

Draco shot up from his spot and rushed to his cauldron, how long had he let it sit for? The potion began to let out a small trail of smoke. His classmates around him snickered at his flustered state, having had been called out at his gazing at Elia.

Elia herself was surprised from Professor Snape's comment, not realizing Draco was eyeing her lovingly yet hungrily as his gaze lowered. Her cheeks flushed a hot pink color, looking away in embarrassment that he was caught dozing off. He truly was love sick. But she managed to smile at him at the corner of his eye, amused that he was staring at her in the first place.

There was no hiding it at that point, it was clear to everyone. Down to every first year and Professor, even Snape— everyone began to know the blossoming relationship of Elia Barros and Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin pureblood who has fallen deeply in love with a muggleborn Hufflepuff. There were students that looked at them in awe, like a magical 'Romeo and Juliet'. Then there were students that looked at them in disdain, surprised Draco would even settle for her or that Elia would even settle for him. It didn't matter to them though.

Their secret was out— shamelessly and wholeheartedly.

* * *

"They look at us like they haven't seen a couple before." Draco sneered when they walked hand in hand for lunch.

"Yeah, they haven't seen a couple like us." Elia stated as a matter of fact.

He eyed the tables and the staring faces, then gripped her hand tighter.

"Then let's show them how it's done."

Draco pulled her towards the Slytherin table, Elia looked at him in shock.

"You're crazy if you think I can sit here. A muggleborn here and Umbridge over there-"

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't hide anymore." He snapped, Elia's gaze softened, "As if I give a damn about what they have to say. I'd like to see them try."

Elia paused, "Well then… your table better have some good roasted chicken."

He smirked and took her to his usual spot at the table. He sat on one side and Elia hesitated to sit in the other side. She could everyone's burning stares all around her. She felt corner and smaller under their judgement, fidgeting with her nails. Draco gazed at her, pointing to the seat across his.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit?"

Elia looked around once more, but looked at him seeing that all that should matter was him. She nodded and quickly took the seat so that sat across each other to face one another, grabbing a plate full of food. They began to ignore everyone around them that judged or wondered, focusing on each other. But Elia's pounding heart worsened when everyone nearly gasped out loud at her sitting with him. They muttered under their breaths.

"Did she really...?"

"Why does he want to sit with her?"

"Why does she want to sit with him?"

"Are they dating?"

"Finally!"

"Ugh, Draco's so gorgeous. Lucky Elia…"

"That witch… he was to court me!"

"Is he really with someone like her?"

All their comments made Elia more nervous, unable to hold her fork properly to eat. She ended up dropping it and made more of a fool of herself. She covered her face in embarrassment as the fork fell under the table, people alarmed at the sound of it falling. How more worse can it get?

Then Draco snapped a glare at those around them, instantly getting them to turn away. His hand reached for his own fork, quickly putting it by Elia's plate and resumed to his view just staring at her. His loving eyes and small smile were aimed at her, despite how nervous she felt around these people, he was proud to have her. She looked up at him and picked up the fork, giving him a small smile in thanks.

Umbridge's face twisted into a look of fury, beginning to stand up to confront the two. Dumbledore approached her.

"You look quite unsettled." He commented, "Is everything alright, Dolores?"

"Professor," She stated, giving a fake smile, "As High Inquisitor, I have set a number of rules I find most appropriate for this school. And clearly, _your_ Prefect can't seem to follow that."

She eyed Elia at the Slytherin table, she stood out like a sore thumb. The only yellow amongst the green.

"She is out of line. Not sitting in her assigned table and _canoodling_ with another male student. One of _my_ members of my Inquisitorial club. She is a distraction and breaking rules. Since you do nothing to stop such things, I must do it myself."

Umbridge stepped forward after making her point, but Dumbledore blocked her way. The rest of the professors watched them intently, sipping their tea

"Dolores, I can assure you that no rules are being broken. Miss Barros is aware of such rules and continues to stay true to her title as Prefect." Dumbledore stated, "Students aren't allowed to be in different House tables, however the rule isn't strictly enforced during lunchtime. Now, I suggest we sit and finish our meals."

"You do forget about another rule." She replied, "Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other. That was decreed and remains absolute. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Miss Barros and Mr. Malfoy seem to be at a considerable distance of each other." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the two. They were in fact, sitting across each other, leaving a small gap in between.

"I'd say there are about… a foot apart from each other." Dumbledore confirmed, "After all, Mr. Malfoy is after all a Prefect. The two may be discussing Prefect duties, a good effort to uniting Houses."

That was a lie, an excuse even Dumbledore knew but made up for their sake. Though his last words weren't quite a lie. Their relationship, he saw, could bring some unity. It was needed.

"He is _your_ star student as well. Have some trust in him." He reminded her, stepping away.

Dolores couldn't argue that, she put her faith in Draco as a student and follower of her. She left it alone for now, returning to her seat too.

"Did you see that?" Harry questioned, pointing to Dumbledore and Umbridge returning to the professors' table.

"Odd isn't it?" Ron added, "Looked like she was really gonna give it to Elia for sitting with Malfoy— of all people!"

"Well she can't." Hermione stated, "The rules says that lunchtime isn't too strict on sitting in different tables. She would know, if she actually took the time to read them rather than make up her own."

"But it looked like Dumbledore stopped her from doing so." Harry pointed out, "Almost like… he defended them."

Ron scoffed, "Seriously, Harry? Dumbledore protecting Malfoy? I could understand Elia but this is Malfoy."

"No, Harry's right." Hermione added, "I saw it too, it's like he protected them from Umbridge."

"You saying he's taking sides now?"

"Of course Dumbledore wouldn't side with _him_." Hermione emphasized on the last phrase, "But it's Elia… Umbridge is really out to get her aside from you. But she doesn't need anymore trouble, she has plenty now that she's with Malfoy."

"Did you see how she acted though?" Harry asked, "Elia, I mean. She was shaking."

"Well how would you feel if everyone just constantly stared at you and made comments about you?" Hermione retorted, but stopped when Harry gave her look, "Nevermind, I stand corrected."

The trio paused for a moment, soaking in what had just happened and what's been said. It's true, Umbridge was looking for any and every excuse to tackle Harry or Elia. Elia for being muggleborn unfortunately for her, then she embarrassed Umbridge during choir practice. Then with Malfoy in the picture… Harry simply couldn't grasp it whatsoever. He couldn't believe they were… together! That Elia got stuck with someone as terrible as Malfoy. _How could it have happened?_

"You think she's under a love potion?" Ron suggested suddenly.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted, furious at him for saying such a thing out loud.

"That makes sense." Harry concluded, "Think about it, Hermione. Ever since we got back from the break, she's been all over him like… like a slave!"

"Oh please, it's only been a day! Besides you seem to forget how Malfoy is with her too, don't you remember Potions earlier? He's acting no worse than you with Cho."

Harry was then flustered, fidgeting in his seat.

"Could she be? I mean Malfoy could do it, slip her a potion you know. Given that he's loaded." Ron suggested.

A memory that Harry instantly recalled at the moment was triggered when Ron mentioned Malfoy slipping her a potion.

"I saw it too! On the train, he made her take something. I didn't see exactly but it was definitely a potion!" Harry added.

"The both of you, enough!" Hermione snapped, "Obviously you two don't know Elia at all then. As much as we don't want to believe it, she's had a _massive_ crush on Malfoy for a long time now."

"We already knew that, she's mental." Ron muttered, resulting in Hermione nudging him hard.

"Well is it hard to believe that _maybe_ they actually got together over the break?"

"Pssh! Yeah like what's Malfoy got to lose right?" Ron added sarcastically.

"Well we all know Malfoy, and when he wants something, he'll do his absolute hardest to get it. And he usually gets it like the spoiled brat he is." Hermione said.

Harry then had an idea, no way would he let one of his best friends be with someone like that. He couldn't believe it was Elia out of all people.

"You think he stole a love potion from Snape?"

"As if!" Hermione says, "Stealing from Snape is a suicide mission!"

"Well, Snape is his Head of House. He'd probably turn a blind eye then still take points from us!" Ron commented.

"Hermione," Harry then asked, "Is it possible to reverse it? Say… give her a potion that'll knock her out of it?"

"Harry, what're you saying?! You honestly believe that rubbish? Elia being on a love potion?" She rolled her eyes.

"We need to be sure! I can't let her be with him, I won't allow it! Something is wrong, Hermione. She was acting so strange around him at his table and classes, she can't even sit still. You honestly think Elia would be his girlfriend _willingly_?"

"Yes!" Hermione stated firmly, "Even though I don't quite agree with her or understand her choice… She's happy. Isn't that important?"

They paused, Harry mostly impacted. Elia's happiness was important to him, she deserved it. But what bothered him was who she chose to make her happy… Malfoy. He couldn't believe it, Malfoy couldn't make anybody happy, how could he to someone as pure as Elia? Worse, he'd hurt Elia if anything. Harry didn't want that to happen, he was sure she was under a potion to even go this far with Malfoy— to even see him like that romantically. He was hurting her, taking advantage of her, and Harry would put an end to it.

"Hermione, think you can brew an antidote?"


	26. Love & Hate

"Harry, this is insane! Absolutely insane!" Hermione muttered furiously at Harry as they walked through the busy halls into the Great Hall for lunch.

His hand clutched a vial, "You still brewed it anyways, didn't you? So obviously it means you have doubts too."

Hermione paused, "Well to be fair, I brewed a Hate potion— completely different."

She couldn't believe what she was doing, especially to her own friend. But it took a lot of convincing from Harry, to the point she just had to give in. Luckily, she created another antidote in case things went wrong and to wear off the lasting effects. Hermione shuddered, her gut twisted with a feeling of guilt. She had a bad feeling.

"Wicked!" Ron said, "You think it'll make her hate Malfoy's guts for good?"

"Well if she is under a Love potion then a Hate potion would counter the effects."

"How do we know it worked?" Harry asked.

"For starters, she'd be really confused and embarrassed after she's off the Love potion. She'd remember everything. But if she's not under a Love potion, she'll see Malfoy for who he is. Cold, vile, loathsome, parasitic-"

"Woah Hermione, slow down there." Ron eased her, eyebrows raised, "You sure you're not under a Hate potion yourself?"

"Oh believe me Ron, I don't need a potion to see Malfoy for what he is." She remarked.

"Look, there she is." Harry said to them, pointing discreetly at Elia across the hall.

The girl sat her own table by herself, digging into her meal of the day with a side of strawberries. She was practically swinging like a child happily, oblivious to them watching her.

"Good, seems like Malfoy hasn't gotten here yet." Harry noted, "I'll go talk to her, and slip the potion in her drink when she's not looking. You two keep watch for Malfoy, if he shows up then someone needs to distract him long enough for me to give her the potion. Got it?"

"Just hurry up mate, if Malfoy catches you even near her he'll blow the roof off this place." Ron joked, but they all know Draco was capable of blowing up on him if he was with Elia. Draco and Harry loathed each other, more so now. The Slytherin made sure Harry didn't get any ideas of his Hufflepuff sweetheart.

"Go, hurry! Before Malfoy and his goons show up, or worse, Umbridge." said Hermione, urging Harry to Elia's side.

He quickly made his way to her, Elia lighting up at the sight of him.

"Harry, hi!" She greeted sweetly, "Nice to see you here early for lunch."

Not everyone had filed in yet, he was lucky he caught her at the Great Hall early.

"I haven't seen much of you since we got back." Harry said, sitting down beside her with one hand tucked away holding the potion. He needed to distract her.

"I know I'm sorry, a lot has happened. But this weekend if you'd like let's all have a sleepover in your common room and we can catch up." Elia grinned.

He nodded, "Yeah yeah, of course Elia. I can't wait. Say Elia, could you uh... cut me a piece of that pie over there? Our table doesn't have stuff as good as you Hufflepuffs do."

He pointed to the table next to where they sat, a pie sat in the center of the plates of food. It was the only excuse he could think of.

Elia agreed, "Of course Harry. Better get to it now before everyone else does."

She scooted to the table over and began to cut him a piece. Harry took this opportunity of her turned away from him to open the vial and pour the potion into her drink. As soon as she turned over to sit by him again, Harry quickly shoved the vial back into his robe pockets and sat nonchalantly.

Even though Elia didn't see it herself, someone did. That someone being Draco Malfoy who stormed his way over to Harry in a fit of rage. Ron and Hermione were trailing after him, their attempt to distract him long enough was futile. They only hoped that Harry had been quick enough.

The two caught Malfoy about to enter the Great Hall, Hermione's head rounded over a corner and she attempted to cast a hex at him but Draco was more observant than they thought. His eyes caught them and Hermione lowered her wand immediately or else she'd be dueling Malfoy in the middle of the hall.

He merely furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, cursing at them and sensed that something was up. He rushed over to them to see what they were doing and why they were hiding. When he confronted them, Ron kept stuttering and Hermione trailed off too much, the two unable to make up anything.

"Keep away from me." Draco finally said through gritted teeth, walking towards the Great Hall entrance. He had no time nor the energy to spend it on them, he was already pissed and really wished to see his girlfriend to help him. Though the two Gryffindors went after him, stopping him.

"Uh-uh… Look Snape is asking for you! S-Says something about uh… your grades in Potions not doing so good." Ron made up poorly.

That was a lie. If Snape wanted to see Draco, he'd summon him himself or ask someone of his own House to alert him. Besides there was no way Draco was failing Potions, his grades were stupendous. Plus they just tried to hex him just for that? Draco rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Hermione slammed her fists down in frustration, "Damnit Ronald! Couldn't you have said something better?"

"Why didn't? Or better yet, hex him faster! You're the brains of the operation here!"

"Well the _mastermind_ is in _there_ and now we're done for!" Hermione groaned, "We should've thought of a better plan than just winging it."

"Had we had Fred and George in on this, they'd give him some chocolates to crap his pants at least. Let's just hope Harry's fast enough."

Draco stepped into the Great Hall, the room beginning to fill in slowly with students for dinner. He quickly caught glimpse of his lovely Hufflepuff at her table but a mess of black hair and round glasses beside her made his blood boil. As he got closer, about to demand that Potter leave her, Draco noticed Harry pour something in her drink. A vial in hand and he shoved it back in his pockets. Oh that did it. Draco nearly lost it and shoved Harry away from the table harshly.

"Draco!" Elia exclaimed in shock at his sudden aggression to Harry, a plate of pie in her hand which she meant to hand to her friend, "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you ask what he's doing?" Draco demanded, pointing at Harry. He then reached for his pockets to find that vial and Harry fought against him.

"Get your hands off me, Malfoy!" He shouted, gripping the vial harder as Draco began to pry it out of his hands.

"Guys, stop it!" Elia interfered.

"Get your hands off her! I saw you drugging her with some potion!"

"What are you saying?!" Elia gasped, hands over her mouth in shock at the display before her. At the point, Ron and Hermione had ran in once they saw Draco catch Harry. It was not good at all.

Soon, Mcgonagall and Snape towered over them at the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mcgonagall demanded, her face stern and Snape glared at them.

"You two are making a fool of yourselves, acting like children. Miss Barros, explain now." Snape ordered, but Draco managed to snatch the vial out of Harry's hand. Victorious, he shoved the empty glass into their professors' faces to see.

"Potter slipped a potion in Elia's drink. I saw him, he was hiding this." Draco accused.

Mcgonagall and Snape raised their eyebrows in surprise. Mcgonagall's eyes about to roll out at her star student's actions. Elia turned to look at Harry, her eyes looked shocked and hurt.

"You did what?!" She asked, Harry looking at her apologetically.

"Those are some serious accusations, Mr. Malfoy." Mcgonagall stated.

"Then have it written and sent to Umbridge. She'll handle it, I'll report it. He nearly drugged my girlfriend!" Draco said angrily.

Elia still had a hard time getting use to him calling her that now, everyone else did too.

"I didn't drug her, I'm trying to save her!" Harry argued.

Draco scoffed, "Yeah from what, Potter? Gave her a Sleeping Drought so she wouldn't have to hear you drone on?"

Harry glared at him but his look softened when Elia scooted away from him and closer to Malfoy. She couldn't believe Harry would do such thing to her, behind her back. Snape took the vial from Draco's hand along with Elia's cup.

"Have you drank from your cup yet, Miss Barros?" He asked, inspecting it.

"No, Professor."

"I'd rather not bother Dolores with something like this." Mcgonagall said, truthfully she just didn't want to deal with Umbridge, "Off to the Headmaster's office, all of you!"

She then pointed to Hermione and Ron, "That includes you two as well."

They attempted to argue back but she shut them up and they followed suit. Elia stayed by Draco's side the whole way, fraying from Harry at all times. Harry was saddened at the fact that Elia caught him, he genuinely thought he was saving her. He hoped she'd see it as he did.

They entered Dumbledore's office and sat before him, "What seems to be the problem, Professor Mcgonagall?"

"Mr. Malfoy has accused Mr. Potter of attempting to administer a potion to Miss Barros without her knowledge."

"In other words, he tried drugging her! Poisoning her!" Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, mind yourself!" Snape snapped.

Dumbledore looked on in surprise, "Is this true, Mr. Potter?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her!"

"Then why were you sneaking her a potion in her drink?!" Draco barked back.

"Enough." said Mcgonagall.

Elia cowered in her chair, confused and hurt at the whole ordeal. She didn't know what to say. Dumbledore took notice.

"Miss Barros, please explain what happened. What you saw."

"I…" Elia trailed off, fidgeting with her nails. She was honest, nothing hurt from being honest. Though she was afraid of making somebody the bad guy, but she was almost drugged!

"I was eating and Harry comes over to talk to me. He then asked me to cut him some pie over at the table next to us. You know, we Hufflepuffs have pretty good food and all-"

"Get on with it." Snape demanded, making her jump.

That's right, she was saying nonsense. She had to focus. Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered.

"Why didn't I get a slice too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, mouthing ' _not the time_ '.

"So I go to cut him a slice and when I come back, Draco is suddenly so mad and fighting Harry for that bottle. Saying that he slipped me a potion."

Elia pointed at the vial in Snape's hand. In the other, he held her cup from her meal. Snape then sniffed the cup and then uncorked the vial to smell that too, looking in at the remnants of the potion used. It looked to have clicked in his mind what it was.

"It seems to me that Mr. Potter planned to break up these two by using a Hate potion. How pitiful, the use of such potion over a squabble of love." Snape sneered.

"A what?!" Elia cried, spinning towards Harry, jaw dropped, "You tried to give me a Hate potion?!"

"It's only to help you! Malfoy put you on a potion didn't he?" Harry accused.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "What are you going on about now, Potter?"

"Draco put Elia under a Love potion! I saw him!"

Everyone looked at him bewildered.

"What're you talking about?" Elia asked.

"Harry, just be quiet." Hermione urged.

"That's why she's been all over him since we got back! I saw them on the train, he made her take a potion." Harry said.

Draco almost burst out laughing at his accusation, realizing what he saw.

"You're a complete idiot, Potter. If you paid attention in Potions, you'd know what I gave her." Draco stated, "I gave her a Pepperup potion."

Harry then sat back in his seat as he realized that Malfoy could be right. Hermione and Ron sat back defeated, Hermione cursing at herself for being so gullible.

"If you don't know, it cures common colds and flus." Snape added.

"Over the break, I got sick." Elia confirmed, "I heard the symptoms of the potion, steam out of the ears? I wasn't up for it. But I just got worse and Draco gave me the potion to help. I was good as new by the time we arrived at school. You honestly believed I was on a Love potion?"

Harry was silent.

"Then you thought a Hate potion would help?! What the hell?!"

"Miss Barros, language!" Mcgonagall corrected.

"Hate potions can cause the drinker to see the flaws of someone, ultimately discouraging a relationship." Snape explained, "However, it seems that Mr. Potter intended to counteract said 'Love potion' he believed Miss Barros was on— another use of Hate potion. The question is, who brewed it?"

He eyed Hermione, the only one knowledgeable enough to do it. She stuttered.

"'Mione? How could you?" Elia's hurt tone made Hermione feel worse.

"I'm sorry." She said to Elia, "But we had to be sure. It's Malfoy after all."

"Enough of this, continue your quarrel elsewhere!" Snape said, "Right now, a punishment must be implemented for the actions against Miss Barros. Headmaster?"

Dumbledore snapped from thought, "Yes, yes of course. It was all a misunderstanding but Harry, you and your friends must be held accountable. Trying to administer a potion to a fellow friend without permission? I'd say let Miss Barros think of their punishment considering the situation. What'll it be?"

Everyone looked at her for answer. Snape and Draco looked at her, telling her to not hold back. Mcgonagall and her friends stared at her, pleading that she'd forgive them. Dumbledore waited for her answer.

"Just leave them."

"You're going to go easy on them?!" Draco questioned Elia's decision.

"I appreciate your kindness Miss Barros, but a punishment must be set forward. Fifty points from each of you." Dumbledore pointed at Harry, Hermione and Ron. Their jaws dropped.

"But, Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"You tried to slip a potion to a student without their permission." Snape reminded him, "Arguing against it is useless when all the evidence is here. End of discussion."

"I'd say detention is in order." Dumbledore suggested, "Shall I inform your older sister Tanya of the ordeal?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron shook their heads vigorously.

"No!"

Detention and house points they could handle. But Tanya Barros? No one wanted to get on her bad side. And her finding out her friends trying to give her little sister a potion without her knowledge? They might as well lock themselves underground until her reign of terror was over.

"No." Elia answered calmly, "Can I go now please?"

"Yes, you and Mr. Malfoy are dismissed. The three of you, I wish to speak to further." Dumbledore referred to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Elia left with Draco, holding onto his arm as he pulled her out of the office. She glanced over her shoulder at the trio, her gaze was saddening and they felt terrible. How could they? She thought.

Draco held her close to him as they walked out, unnerved that Potter and his friends tried to give Elia a Hate potion… He could've lost Elia, just by her realizing his flaws, faults, and then give up on their relationship. He clenched his jaw in anger that they tried to meddle, insulted that they thought Elia wasn't his willingly. But he knew better, Elia _did_ want him.

He looked at her and saw how upset she looked, a hurtful look on her face as she stared off into space. Surrounded only by her never ending thoughts, she was hurt by her friends. They didn't trust Draco obviously but their actions made her see that they didn't trust her either. They didn't trust her judgement. It hurt her.

"Elia?" Draco asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"

She was silent, unable to find the words after what happened. Confused and upset, she didn't know what to say.

"You're hungry aren't you? Damn that Potter…" He muttered, "Come on, if we hurry we might just have some time to eat before classes start again."

"I'm not hungry." She croaked out.

He turned to look at her in surprise, "What're you talking about? You hardly ate, then you get sick and mad when you are hungry. Come on."

When she didn't budge from her steps, Draco walked back to her. Something was wrong, more than food. His scowl softened.

"Fuck 'em," He spat, "Fuck the whole lot of them. They tried to hurt you."

"The potion wouldn't have hurt me." She replied softly, avoiding his gaze.

"It would have to me!" Draco shouted, gripping Elia harder and pulling him closer to him to look at him. The look in his eyes were wild and possessive, scanning over her eyes and expression. Elia gazed up at him in surprise waiting for him to continue.

"To lose you…" He said, "They tried to do that, to take you from me. Potter and his gang of freaks tried to make you see me as-"

Draco cut himself off as he realized what he was about to say.

 _As myself, as I truly am..._

He was acting like a fool after all, a terrified fool. His expression was pained, and Elia understood. She brought her hand up to touch his face, bringing him back up to look at her. He melted at the sight of her eyes and the touch of her hand.

"I see you, for all that you are and all that you will be." She said to him, "I see you as how you are with me, and not the world. They don't understand, but I do. It surprises me because I see you like this."

Elia gestured to the space between them, which was little considering that he nearly embraced her.

"But they don't see you as I see you. They don't see how you really are, with me."

Draco grimaced, "It's better this way."

"And that's for you to decide. But it's for me to decide that I want to be with you and I really do want this. I guess what hurts me about all this is that it was my friends that tried to do this. They didn't trust my judgement, and tried to trick me to see you as they do." Elia's gaze lowered in sadness but then smiled at Draco as she told him, "The simple truth is that the truth does not exist; it all depends on a person's point of view."

Draco chuckled, "Of course, you'd say that."

He kissed her after, to make her feel better after the whole ordeal. Her friends practically betrayed her, to prove a point. He didn't know the feeling, all his friends either feared him, tolerated him, or idolized him. Elia had real friends, or so she thought. He pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"How about this Saturday, I take you to Hogsmeade and buy you whatever you want?"

Elia scoffed, smiling, "I'd prefer a hot meal, I can't afford to get sick again."

"There's always warming charms to help." He remarked.

Elia grinned, agreeing so long as they make time to study for their O.W.L.s she told him. She was stressing about them already and Draco wanted to help her. Considering how eventful it's been for her, they both were excited to go out again and focus on things other than school. After all, her boyfriend just asked her on another date, how could she refuse? Though this time, their world would get to see them as a couple publicly. She had yet to prepare herself.

* * *

When news got out that Harry Potter and his two best friends tried to slip a Hate potion to their own friend, Elia Barros— tension filled at Hogwarts. Snape warded his potions and ingredients heavily, giving the trio their assigned ingredients by hand and watched them carefully. They had detention for a month with Mcgonagall or Snape. Sprout kept an eye on her Prefect, giving a disappointing look at the three when she saw them. Then there were the students.

Nasty comments were made about them, some praising the trio for trying to break up Draco and Elia, one of them being Pansy. While some were upset that they even tried to break them up. Ginny especially was livid, nearly swinging at Harry and Ron at the common room. Neville cowered behind her as the twins held her flinging body back.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny! This is worse than the time Percy tried to take away your broom when we was kids!" Fred said, remembering how temperamental Ginny was at the time. She was a child after all, and her quidditch broom was almost as important to her as her wand.

"Quit it!" George called, the both of them finally planting Ginny's feet to the ground, blocking her way from Harry, Ron and Hermione at the couch.

"Ginny, calm down before Professor Mcgonagall catches you." Neville warned fearfully.

"You idiot!" Ginny called out to them, pointing, "If you had just _asked_ her! Or asked _me_! She told me! She told me they were dating and that she was happy!"

They looked away ashamed.

"Well it's not our faults!" Ron argued.

"Look Ginny, it was just a misunderstanding on our part." Hermione added, "We should apologize."

"Apologize?! She should be thanking us for trying to set her mind straight! She's with Malfoy!" Ron said, which angered Ginny more.

"Shut it, mate!" Fred said before Ginny could curse him.

"Eat slugs!" She cried, raising her wand at Ron but both Fred and George grabbed her arm in time before she could finish the full wand motion. Ron ducked in case it would fire.

"I taught you that!"

"Enough!" Harry said, standing to his feet, "Look, we're sorry Ginny. We really are!"

"Don't tell that to me! Tell that to her!" Ginny said, "She's still upset about what you guys did. I can't believe you, to _Elia_? _To Elia_?!"

They flinched at her words. Ginny was right, they hurt Elia. Even though Draco ruined their plans, they realized they were wrong to make assumptions about Elia. She was their dearest friend, and they might've ruined that along with her trust.

"We'll apologize." Harry stated, "Tonight at the D.A. meeting, we have to make this right. Hermione, make sure the coins have the exact time, Elia has to see them."

Each member was given an enchanted galleon, courtesy of Hermione. When they weren't around each other, the coins numerals would then inform all members the time and date of next meeting. Harry hoped Elia would see it and show up.

"Pssh, good luck with that mate." Fred commented.

Harry questioned his notion, frowning in confusion.

George then added, "I wouldn't put it past Elia if she doesn't show up. You guys messed up, and I thought Freddie and I here were the mess of the bunch."

"It's not funny." Ron grumbled.

"Well, she did say we'd have a sleepover here so we can catch up." Harry remembered but Ginny and the twins shook their heads.

"You don't get it, mate."

" _We_ are having the sleepover." Ginny said while pointing to herself, Neville and the twins, "You guys are out of it, given the circumstances."

Hermione stood, "If she's not going to show up, then we go to her."

She bolted to the door but was stopped when the twins said, "You can't."

"Oh, what now?!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Mcgonagall said she's going to keep an eye on you three after your stunt." said Fred.

"That and Elia is being heavily guarded now by Malfoy and Professor Sprout." George rolled his eyes at the mention of Malfoy, continuing, "You won't be able to get to her."

Hermione groaned and paced the floor, Neville then piped up.

"Uh… Harry? Since that happened, does that mean the D.A. is over?"

They looked at him oddly, "Why is that?"

"Because, now that everyone's watching you guys and Elia— it'll be easier to get caught…"

They never thought about that, the trio were even more concerned now. Harry acted out of hand without thinking, dragging his friends into it out of whim. All for nothing and now Umbridge would catch them if they weren't more careful.

Harry shook his head with his coin in hand, "No. We continue the meetings no matter what. We just have to be more careful."

"But what about next week's lesson? Elia has the copies for us to read." Ron reminded him, "How are we going to get them now?"

"It's simple." Hermione said, "We have to apologize, explain ourselves. We have tea with Hagrid soon, I know she's going. She can't refuse that."

* * *

Draco did as promised to Elia, like the good boyfriend he wanted to be to her and he took her out to Hogsmeade. He made sure she was wrapped in layers and layers of clothing, her ridiculous acorn beanie to top her all off. Though, he'd never get tired of how adorable and amusing she looked in that thing. Then she was wrapped in a Hufflepuff scarf— the scarf of her best friend.

Draco didn't know if it was right to be feeling jealous of Cedric Diggory's scarf wrapped around his girlfriend, but he knew it was wrong to tell her. It was her best friend after all and he was not about to ruin their first date at Hogsmeade over a tinge of jealousy over a dead man. Her dead best friend, a brother. No he would not bring Elia into that depressive state ever again.

Though he would have loved to see how Elia looked in Slytherin colors.

Draco casted warming charms one after the other, until Elia told him to stop worrying before he cooked her thoroughly. They went hand in hand into Hogsmeade, her boots trudging through the thin snow.

"I don't know why you've got me like this, wrapped up like a burrito. It's not that cold anymore, spring is almost here." She said with a grin.

He chuckled at her, adjusting her jacket and looking over her once more.

"Just making sure you don't get sick again, now let's go." Draco said, taking her hand and leading her to the Three Broomsticks for that hot meal he promised her.

The stares they received were worse than at Hogwarts, every adult looked at them and made comments. Draco even saw some familiar faces from sacred twenty eight families. He knew word would get around quickly to his family. Did he care? Not so much.

His father's approval use to mean the world to him. In fact, he wanted to be just like his father. But then Elia became a priority in his life, made him question everything just by loving her. Then the way his father reacted and treated him, how he treated Elia. Draco would never forget that, he wouldn't forget that night when the pedestal he saw his father on completely crash down. His father didn't accept him, neither did his mother. No one did.

What mattered to him though, was her. Seeing that smile, hearing that laugh, and keeping her safe. That's what mattered to Draco Malfoy, to be hers and she his. For however long and whatever way possible, he'd do it.

They spent their Saturday afternoon laughing their hearts out and sitting beside each other at the Three Broomsticks. They ran errands together around Hogsmeade and Draco just followed his overjoyed Hufflepuff around. He didn't mind what they did or where they went so long she was happy and she was with him. Elia needed a good date and Draco was happy to provide it, given what had happened. It took her mind off of her friends and on their first date at Hogsmeade.

All while Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent their Saturday scrubbing cauldrons in Snape's classroom miserably. They were forced into silence by Snape, shushing them if they even breathed too loudly. Even he didn't want to spend his Saturday with these three but he had papers to grade and detention to give.

Elia indeed had skipped out on practice with the D.A. which upset them. Luckily, Neville was able to get the copies from her for everyone to study. Elia was their friend and a key ally to their operation, loyal and kind to the very core. And the trio hurt her. So if scrubbing cauldrons and dusting off chalkboards for the entire month was necessary then so be it. But an apology mattered more.

However they never expected a howler to fly into the classroom, floating in front of them. Snape immediately stepped out upon seeing it. Hermione was the first to touch it, flipping it to see who sent it.

 _Tanya Barros_

"Oh no."


	27. Valentine's Day

**I'd like to announce that a new story shall be published on here, written by the inspiration of Tanya. If any of you are interested, it is a spin off on Elia's sister Tanya Barros and her adventures (as well as relations). And hot damn it is GOOD. Please go read it and give it some love! R &R!**

 **Ooh we have a long chapter again, I honestly need to stop myself. But as always, enjoy and I'll do my best to update the next! I love seeing your reviews and follows, now onwards!**

* * *

Later that day the trio all had planned to have tea with Hagrid. He sent out letters to them to arrive at his hut before the day ended. They desperately hoped Elia would go, they needed to apologize for their mistake. But they saw her leave with Malfoy earlier that day, so their spirits had lowered.

However they were surprised to see her in Hagrid's hut just on time, earlier than them actually. She was already half way with her cup of coffee as she sat across Hagrid, Toast in the corner trying to get Fang's attention. Her head turned up at them when they walked in, the loud squeak of the door was heard upon their arrival.

"Elia." Harry said, he sounded more surprised to see her rather than greet her.

Her expression was blank, a twinge of hurt in her eyes. Hagrid found out what had happened, even had Elia explain what happened and her relationship with Malfoy for she arrived early to see him. They also briefly discussed her career choice in Magizoology, for Professor Sprout mentioned it to Hagrid when he had returned. Hagrid has no doubt that Elia would ace her O.W.L.s, giving her some advice.

He also explained to her the reason for his absence, as he already told the trio prior in the week. Hagrid was sent on a mission with Madam Maxime to seek out a clan of giants on the behalf of Dumbledore. However he wasn't the only one recruiting he had told her, which worried her about the war transpiring around them.

Hagrid looked at the four of them, waiting to see who else would speak. Which was none.

"Well, uh…" Hagrid said, "Anyone want some tea now?"

Elia simply gave a nod at the three in acknowledgement, standing to her feet.

"I best take my leave now." She said, smiling at Hagrid, "Thank you again Hagrid, I'll see you again soon."

"Elia, wait." Harry stood in front of her, blocking her way, "We want to talk to you, so just sit with us please."

"Why? So you can throw in another potion in my cup again?" She said hurtfully, Harry flinched at her words, "I trusted you… I trusted all of you."

"Elia, I'm so sorry." Hermione spoke, coming closer to her, "We're so sorry for what happened."

"Sorry for what, exactly? Sorry you got caught? Sorry that you tried to trick me? Or sorry that you didn't trust me?"

"We do trust you! What're you saying?" Hermione said incredulously.

"No you don't." Elia said, her voice cracking, "If you did, you would've trusted my judgement! If you did, you would've came to me when you thought something was wrong and just… asked me. You could've asked me and I would've told you the truth that everything is fine and that I couldn't be happier!"

They fell silent, Hagrid inching into the corner in his chair as the room became more awkward than when they initially walked in.

"Harry, you don't always have to save the day. Nor do you have to suspect Draco and I just because you're against him. I already have enough people against our relationship, I don't need my friends on that list too!"

"Elia, we were just worried." Harry explained, "It's Malfoy! I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Yes but you guys ended up hurting me!" She replied back and they all flinched, stepping away from her, "You were my friends… and I trusted you."

She continued, "I thought you'd support me. I'm genuinely happy— for once since Cedric... I was scared. You were there when I said my goodbye, now I'm ready to welcome great things in my life. I'm sorry you can't understand that but let me have this. I've wanted this for so long."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other in understanding then at Elia. They realized they were wrong, and they realized that they hurt their own friend. They nodded at her.

"Okay, Elia." Harry said, "You're right, and we're terribly sorry… More importantly, it's my fault for all this. I did this."

"Nonsense, I'm the one who brewed it." Hermione argued.

"If anything, it's me." Ron admitted sheepishly, "I'm the one who even suggested it."

They were getting nowhere by blaming themselves, so Elia stopped their bickering.

"Look, you've apologized. So that's enough." Elia stated, "Just promise me you won't do anything like that again. We have to trust each other, especially with our circumstances."

She referred to the rise of the Dark Lord and the war he was inciting upon them all. By isolating themselves and losing trust of their friends, it would do none of them good. They needed to unite and stay strong, so they nodded at her.

"How sweet." Hagrid piped up, "But hurry on now, yer tea gettin' cold."

They sat with Elia and Hagrid, another silence fell as they wished to ask her the big question about it all yet nothing came out. Additionally, they were still shaken by her older sister's earful rant from earlier. Her threats still ringing in their ears.

Hermione was the one to ask, "So… how did it happen?"

Elia smiled, remembering the moment and they sat back to hear her recollection.

Soon Monday morning came around and Elia had a skip to her step. She spent most of her weekend with Draco and had so much fun, additionally with some of her friends separately to catch up and make up for what had happened. It was much different than the year prior with Draco now. Sneaking behind others backs to meet with each other, hiding and lying about each other. She felt more free to do what she wanted, she was content. And Draco practically boasted about his new girlfriend, Elia was flattered.

Though they were right to suspect their relationship would not go unnoticed considering how public they were. They even made it on the front pages of the Daily Prophet. Newspapers carried their names in their titles, they were the biggest scandal and the papers were selling fast. Everyone wanted to know about Draco Malfoy's decision to be with someone like Elia, but obviously they'd never get the _real_ story.

 **SON OF LUCIUS MALFOY DATING MUGGLEBORN WITCH**

 **DRACO MALFOY + ELIA BARROS = THE END OF HOUSE MALFOY?**

 **FORBIDDEN LOVE AMIDST HOGWARTS**

The papers had moving photos of Draco and Elia on the front covers. One was a shot of them through a window at the Three Broomsticks and the rest were shots of them walking hand in hand around Hogsmeade. They smiled at each other in the photos, the papers talking about their relationship and more nonsense.

But there was one paper that stood out the most to Elia, that made her heart completely sink.

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

And the face of Bellatrix Lestrange was on the front cover.

* * *

Elia had just left Gryffindor tower by herself after comforting Neville about the papers on Bellatrix Lestrange. She knew how that woman troubled Neville, especially after what she had done to his parents. He was shaken that she had escaped, and was afraid that she'd hurt more people. Go after him or his parents, hurt others for the Dark Lord. Elia did her best to help him, but had barely kept herself together.

She was quite anxious herself upon hearing the news, the Minister claiming Sirius Black had broken her out along with ten other Death Eaters. But she and the rest of the Order knew that Sirius despised his cousin Bellatrix, it was all lies to cover the truth that He Who Should Not Be Named was back. After all, Bellatrix Lestrange was his most loyal follower.

If Elia was honest, she was terrified out of her mind. Now that her relationship was officially public to everyone, Bellatrix would find out about them. And the Lestrange and Black family were extremely prejudice as well, and her nephew dating a muggleborn? Bellatrix would've murdered Elia herself if she knew, she wouldn't doubt it.

Elia was afraid, afraid that she'd find out and afraid Draco would receive the worst of it all since it is his aunt. When lunch came around, Draco had her sitting with him again. His friends giving him odd looks again, Pansy glaring. He noticed Elia was oddly quiet.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked while taking a spoonful of his soup.

She looked shaken, but still nodded at him. He didn't believe her, her eyes were averting his and she looked like she was deep in thought. He knew Elia too well.

"You're a bad liar." He said, "Come on, tell me what's bothering you."

Before she could tell him, a letter flew in front of Draco. He caught it and it was a howler. Elia's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Draco simply opened it.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY," His father's voice boomed, "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF ALONG WITH YOUR MUDBLOOD! YOUR FACE IS PLASTERED ALL OVER THE PAPERS! I DEMAND YOU FIX IT THIS INSTANT! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL ACCEPT CONTRACTS NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR-"

Draco didn't let his father continue any longer, in fact he looked like he was bored hearing his father drone on. He then pointed his wand at the howler and casted a quick _Incendio_ , the letter bursting into flames and cutting off his father's rant.

The entire Great Hall was dead silent after the howler, staring at the pair completely appalled at the scene before them. They just heard the elite Lucius Malfoy blow up on his son, and his son merely shrugged and set the howler on fire. The letter fell in a pile of ash, his eyes looked at those around him and they all immediately turned away. The Professors did not say a word, sipping their tea and everyone resumed to their conversations.

When Draco looked at Elia, he was surprised to see her face bright red with a shocked stare. She looked pain then suddenly jolted out of her seat and ran off. Everyone looked on after her and Draco threw down his napkin, standing to his feet.

"Shit." He cursed lowly under his breath and chased after her.

He couldn't possibly understand what she was feeling, but he knew the howler must've put her in a worse mood. Elia was very sensitive and he knows she was more ill emotionally since the end of fourth year. It was hard for her to deal with situations and their current one didn't help one bit.

Draco caught her around the corner of an empty corridor, her sobs shaking her as she sat on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest. She shook violently and choked on her cries, he quickly swept to her side and held her.

"Elia," He tried shushing her, to calm her, "Listen to me, please."

"Tha-that was… s-so embarrassing…" She sobbed in her hands, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No— I should be sorry." He said firmly, holding her close, "I shouldn't have opened it in front of everyone. I should've burned it the second it opened."

She could hardly listen and began to hyperventilate, panicking in his arms and gripped his wrists tightly. He hugged her, hushing her silently and caressed her head in comfort. He planted kisses on her head, seeing her in her state of panic hurt him tremendously. He was careless, and didn't take into account her feelings amongst their whole situation. Draco wanted to hold her and protect her, hurt anybody that ever made her feel this way again.

After a few minutes, she began to breathe slower like she was taught in moments like this. She shut her eyes and fell into his warm embrace and sweet scent. Clean, with his own natural musk that she always found herself enticed by.

She couldn't speak and stared off in her own hazy feeling, like she ran a marathon. She was drained and Draco asked her if she could walk. Hardly, but she nodded and wobbled beside him. He held onto her and led her to his common room.

Elia hardly was in his room as he liked to go to her often instead, but she enjoyed being surrounded by him and his room was it. His common room was opposite to hers, dark, gloomy with a fireplace and the walls cladded in silver and green. There were serpents on the walls and the windows were surrounded by the waters of the lake the common room was built in.

Draco liked his common room this way, Elia not so much because of its gloomy appeal. She'd been there hundreds of times, courtesy of Tanya and Draco. Elia's common room was more lively and warm, the comfiest of them all. But she did enjoy the occasional squid passing through the windows.

He laid her comfortably on his bed for the break until classes started. He held her quietly as her breathing slowed, she was exhausted but he encouraged her to continue the day so she wouldn't fall behind. Elia would be more stressed if she missed classes when she was already worried about their O.W.L.s. He would've wanted more than anything for his girlfriend to lay in his bed for the day for as long as she wanted.

"Don't listen to what my father said." Draco told her, "All of it is rubbish, they don't know any better. Don't let them get to you this way… or else they win."

"It's not just that." She muttered into his neck, her timid voice reaching his ear, "The papers… it's not just us on there. Your _aunt_ broke out of Azkaban."

Draco closed his eyes in defeat, _shit…_ he thought. He really hoped Elia would have not seen or read that article. He knew she would be terrified.

"She'll find out…"

"I'll make sure she doesn't get near you." Draco swore, holding Elia tighter, "She's my aunt, leave her to me and my family. I swear to you, she won't hurt you— and nobody else will hurt you. I'll see to it that you are safe above all. You know I will and you even have your crazy sister that guards you at all times."

Elia finally giggled, Draco feeling much better that he was able to make her laugh in such a low moment.

"Thank you, love." She whispered to him.

His heart stopped for a moment, tensing beneath her. Her mind too much in a haze to comprehend how her term of endearment affected him. It was small, she didn't take notice, even he had called her that too. But he loved her. Now he wondered if she felt the same.

* * *

It was amusing to Draco that the first date he tried to arrange for Elia was at Madam Puddifoot's yet that went to shit and never happened. In the end however he still managed to get Elia to be his girlfriend and there they were, in Madam Puddifoot's after all on Valentine's Day. It was their first Valentine's together, Draco never found the sense to celebrate it but Elia was ecstatic. He now found a reason to celebrate it anyways.

She'd never been to Madam Puddifoot's, no one asking her on a date there which Draco was surprised. Nonetheless he was glad he'd be giving her a many of firsts. Her first Valentine's and Draco would make sure they had a good date.

Once they entered the tea shop, they were hit with a wave of the scent of cakes and tea. Many couples sat in cramp tables together, lovey dovey and giggling together. The place was decorated with frills and bows, looking quite tacky. To top it all off, as if it'd get any better, there were golden cherubs around the tables hovering over couples. This certainly was Valentine's Day.

Draco nearly heaved, the atmosphere was suffocating but he held himself. Elia was laughing at how cheesy it all was. He was glad he had reserved a private table for them ahead of time.

They were escorted to a table at a reasonable distance from the others by a window. Spring was upon them and some sunlight poked through. Menus were given, Draco ordering some tea and coffee for Elia and himself. Elia snorted at how annoyed yet composed her boyfriend looked.

"You look like you're having fun." She commented, grinning while scanning over her menu. _Cake? Sandwiches? Cookies?_

Draco rolled his eyes, "I swear if a flying baby comes our way…"

"Shh, don't jinx it. They might hear you."

A bell chimes signaling someone else entered the place. Their cup of tea and coffee was set down before them, Elia took a sip while glancing up at the doorway quickly. She choked slightly, alarming Draco.

"What is it? Too hot?"

"No," She answered, snickering slightly as she wiped her lip. She leaned over to murmur to him, "Harry and Cho just walked in."

She was excited, another couple she knew and that she was a friends with. Harry sat with Cho at one table near Roger Davies and his date. Looking at the two, Elia remember how Cedric once told her how he took Cho to the tea shop on a date as well. Her heart sunk a little at the thought, as much as she began to move on from his death, no matter what Cedric was always apart of her life and in her thoughts. This was just a reminder. She grimaced at the couple, Draco grasped her hand asking if she was okay.

She nodded, "I am, I promise. Just a bit nostalgic is all… Cedric had told me about his date with Cho here. Seeing them here together, just reminded me of that is all."

Draco cursed in his thoughts, feeling bad for bringing Elia to reminisce in her sad memories.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her and not wanting to cause her another panic. That and well the place was uncomfortable with all the couples trying to snog over the tables.

Elia shook her head, "No, it's okay really. Let's finish our drinks first at least."

She spent her time talking with Draco and snickering at some of the couples there, their PDA was extraordinary. Though, they couldn't judge since Draco was guilty of never keeping his hands to himself around Elia. Somehow, Draco found himself always needing to touch Elia in some way. Whether it be kissing her, holding her close, or the very least hold her hand at all times, it became natural to him. He enjoyed her touch above all and wanted everyone to know who she belonged to.

The golden cherubs flew above their heads eventually, throwing pink confetti onto them like they did to every couple. Draco was showered in pink, a grumpy look and frown set firmly on his face. Elia laughed until she noticed the confetti beginning to fall in the cups.

"Really?! Right in front of my coffee?" Elia asked, covering her cup with her hand to avoid the confetti falling in.

Their table was covered in pink and the confetti was stuck to their hair. Elia giggled as she began to pluck them from a grumpy Draco when suddenly, Cho stood up abruptly from her table and stormed out crying. It caused everyone to look their way, Harry fumbled and threw some money on the table and ran out after her. Not before noticing Elia and Draco by the window on his way out staring at him.

It seemed that Elia wasn't the only one that remembered Cedric in that tea shop. Cho had cried when telling Harry about Cedric bringing her there, then got upset when she noticed he kept glancing at Elia at the corner of the room with Draco. Additionally, he mentioned Hermione which caused a twinge of jealousy rise in Cho. Overall, the date turned into a nightmare.

Elia made a face at how the date turned out, glancing at Draco waringly. His eyebrows were raised and he sipped his tea, possibly plotting how to rub this in Potter's face later. He nearly spat it out when he tasted a pink confetti bit inside, Elia looking at him oddly.

"Let's ditch this place." He suggested.

"Alright but I'm still hungry, I'll cook if you'd like."

Draco grinned, "Now that sounds better."

He gave her a kiss and pulled out his galleons on the table to pay before leaving. He took Elia's hand and walked out with her, shaking the pink confetti off his clothes and hair. He was unsure if he'd ever go back there again.

They returned to school grounds, they walked the halls together and eyed some of the students celebrating the day as well. Some looked at Draco waringly, one reason because they still couldn't grasp their relationship. Draco was so open about them now, boasting and showing her off like a prize. Then there was the second reason which was because he had a reputation for being an arsehole Prefect. Unless Elia was around, people learned that quickly the effect she had on him.

She had him go off to his dorm while she cooked in the kitchens. He initially wanted to stay, even if it meant watching her cook their meal but she insisted. Draco complied and realized when he entered that they'd be in his room… _alone_. He wasted no time, tidying up his room quickly for Elia.

With a flick of his wand, clothes were put away, bed made, and books stacked neatly. He wasn't use to cleaning much, he always had house elves picking up after him. Draco straightened his clothes and fixed his hair, taking out any remaining pink bits the cherubs left behind. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Elia worked diligently in the kitchen to create the perfect meal for them. A romantic date on a romantic day called for such a meal. She followed the steps and ingredient according to her book, which incorporated rose petals. Perfect meal for the occasion.

Earlier that day before their date, they exchanged gifts. Draco of course, went all out. He gifted her a large bouquet of red roses that she could barely hold, along with a large gift basket filled with an assortment of items. She felt bad for what she gifted him, not expecting him to give her such an extravagant gift. Though she shouldn't have expected anything less of her boyfriend. But he adored her gift nonetheless.

Elia had also created their family's famous fudge, saving it for dessert time later. Though at that moment, she decided to incorporate the roses he gave her into the meal. She put her heart into the meal, using her magic to quicken the prep time and enhance the meal's taste.

In the end, she finished and placed it on two plates for themselves. Dobby decided to help her despite if it was for Draco, he wanted to help for Elia's sake. To save her from the walk, he Apparated them into the Slytherin common room. She thanked him and made sure there was a plate of fudge for Dobby back at the kitchens for his kindness.

She headed up the stairs to his dormitory, the plates floating behind her with her magic. She opened the door to his room and popped her head in.

"Mind if I _slither in_?" She asked delightfully with a dumb grin on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes but chuckled at her expression, "Your puns are still shit, but yes come in."

Elia stepped inside and with her wand, she guided the plates to sit on the bedside table and the two meals on his bed where he sat.

"My jokes are pure gold. Now make room for me please."

He scooted over for her, noticing the meal she cooked for them. _Roses?_ He thought as he inspected the plate. The meat was coated in a red almost pink sauce, baked into a darker color over the meat. It sat on a bed of rose petals and sauce, smelling divine. His mouth watered and felt her sit across from him.

"I haven't made this before, but I tried my best. If I poison you with this, let me know right away if you don't feel too good." Elia admitted making Draco laugh.

"You haven't killed me yet, but I'm sure it's fine."

The first bite was heaven to him, nearly moaning at the taste. He savored the taste and as he bit more into his meal, the aroma of the roses filled his every sense. It filled the air between them, his tastes, and smell. A alchemical phenomenon.

Draco felt his senses heighten, his heart pound and felt quite warm. _Was this what love tasted like?_ It was sweet, tangy, and the taste exploded in his mouth filling him with an unexplainable warmth and danced on his taste buds. Elia felt the same, he looked at her with a heated gaze. _What was in this meal?_

The roses and her magic heightened it all, her feelings for Draco were evident. But she couldn't describe them, however Draco knew what he felt. Her magic had melted into the meal, the roses, and every part of his body. It had been said that roses were an aphrodisiac, it couldn't have been more accurate.

The way her lips brushed slowly against the rose petals, the sauce leaving her lips red and sweet for the taking. The flush on her cheeks as he eyed her, her tongue poking out to lick off the remains on her lips and take the rose petal. Draco's mind wandered to where else her tongue could swipe.

He had her alone, to himself on such a lovely day. He couldn't miss such an opportunity. Draco pushed aside his plate and nearly pounced his girlfriend, taking her by surprise.

His lips took hers, kissing her deeply and sucking a bit of air from her. She was surprised and left her breathless when he pulled away, he smirked at her flustered expression and kissed again. This time more vigorously and passionately.

Elia melted into his affections, closing her eyes and placing her hands on him. He could taste the roses off of her, smell them even. He realized it's what she smelled like, roses, flowers, pure sweetness. He was drunk, his tongue swiping her bottom lip for a taste. She complied and their tongues met, their breathing quickened.

Elia laid herself down on his pillows, he followed with her and laid on top of her. She pushed him into her more and he groaned. Draco wasted no time, reaching for his wand and with a wave the plates were placed on the floor giving them more space. His door shut and when Elia heard the lock click in place, she giggled beneath him.

"Eager, aren't we?" She asked when she pulled away from him, grinning at him.

He gave her a devilish smirk, "Can't have anyone bothering us."

"Even your own roommates? Tsk, that's not fair."

Draco chuckled, "It's not like we get moments like this too often. Besides, what haven't we done?"

"Yet." She corrected but resumed into kissing him again.

His lips trailed down her jaw then to her neck, his pants tented when he heard her moan softly underneath him. He could never get enough of the sound. He kissed along side her neck, the part that always gave her goosebumps and heard her breath hitch. It was incredibly sexy to him to hear that sound from her, feeling the bumps on her arm rise because of him.

Her moans picked up as he sucked on her skin lightly, he didn't think it could any better until she reached for his hand. Then Elia placed it over her breast, a first for them. He got more enticed by her, squeezing her breast like she wanted and when she moaned in response, he couldn't help it when his hips pushed against her.

Her breasts were softer than he imagined, and couldn't all fit in his hand. He was always wondering what they looked like, how they felt, it was better than he imagined. He was desperate to see and feel the rest of her.

His hands roamed her breasts, down to her waist and up her skirt to feel her soft thighs. They wrapped closer to his hips, his hand bringing one thigh up higher to feel more of her. She moaned into his mouth, tugging on his bottom lip and swiped her tongue over it. He was about to take this girl.

Draco pulled away and looked at her lovingly yet so hungrily, she squirmed. Her face was flushed with desire, lips pink and swollen and her breath was heavy. Her chest rose up and down, his hand sliding up to feel them again. Then his fingers lingered over the front laces at the top of the dress across her chest, her breasts nearly popping out begging for his attention. Underneath the dress was a flimsy white cotton top and beneath that was black bra he could see peaking out.

"Don't you want me?" Her soft spoken voice said to him, begging. Her eyes were desperate and lustful, Draco couldn't take it. He swore this girl would be the death of him, he absolutely adored her.

His fingers pulled at the strings, untying them and loosening from her chest. They hooked onto the white cloth beneath and tugged it down, until the sound of the locked doorknob being fumbled with was heard, along with continuous knocking.

"Draco! Why's the door locked?! Hurry up I gotta take a piss!" Goyle called.

Draco nearly screamed bloody murder, letting out a loud frustrated groan and flung a nearby book at the door. It hit the door with a loud thud, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theo all jumped in response outside the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Crabbe asked, completely frightened.

When they heard a girlish giggle inside, they seem to have understood.

"More like, what he hasn't gotten in." Blaise remarked.


	28. Expecto Patronum

Months had passed and soon Elia found herself in April… April 5th to be exact. And if anyone knew of that day, it was her birthday again. Not long ago she had her fifteenth birthday, with her friends and it seemed like it was so distant ago but time flew. Now it was different, she had Draco. Maybe it was time to change her tradition on her birthday quite a bit.

Draco already had a plan set, planning to steal her after classes that day, having had Umbridge grant him permission to leave to Hogsmeade. He lied to her and told her he was going to further inspect on any activities students might be doing outside of school. Any conspiring he'd find out, that was hardly true. He'd definitely keep an eye out but he mostly wanted his attention on Elia that day.

With her permission, and a signed slip courtesy of Tanya, he was able to get Elia to go with him. What he had planned, he never told her. However that morning, he snuck into her common room when breakfast started. He forced his lackeys to follow him, they whined the whole way there that they were missing breakfast.

"Why do we gotta do this for that mud-" Crabbe began, cutting himself off when Draco threw his hot tea at Crabbe's chest. Crabbe cried out, dropping the flowers from his hand, and flaying them to dry his burning chest. Draco gave him a death glare.

"Don't you dare say that word about her." He hissed lowly, "She is _mine_. You have a problem with her, don't make it her problem. I'll be certain to take care of it."

He shoved the cup into Crabbe's hands, "Bugger off, go clean yourself and stay at the table before you fuck this up more. You're pissing me off already."

Crabbe nodded and scurried away. Goyle stood frozen, not wishing to anger his friend more. Draco picked up the bouquet of flowers from the ground.

"What? You have something to say? Keep in mind who her boyfriend is _and_ who her sister is too." Draco warned, immediately startling Goyle.

Draco scoffed, throwing the flowers to Goyle, "Hold this, and don't meddle. You'll end up like him or worse. Follow me."

Goyle merely nodded, adjusting his arms that held one large box and the other holding the flowers. They entered the Hufflepuff common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory, Goyle uneasy about it. Her common room was truly an eye sore. It was one that they shouldn't even be in another House's common room, but going to the _girl's_ dormitory? He followed Draco without a word.

They entered her bedroom, Draco slowly cracking open her door as best he could with the plate in his hand. He remembered what Tanya told him, a stack of flat cakes with strawberry syrup and a candle on top was her go to. He peeked in and saw her roommates, hissing at them to scram. They ran away, luckily ready for the day already and were too freaked to question his presence. Draco found his Hufflepuff lying on her bed, on her side with her leg up and arm sprawled out under her messy head.

What stood out most to him was how stunning she looked, even in the morning. Mostly because his girlfriend happened to be wearing his Quidditch Seeker jersey. The green looked lovely on her, the uniform looking rather large on her small frame, the hem barely covering all of her bottom. And at the position she was in, Draco could see her panties poking out. When Elia went to bed, she didn't quite like wearing bottoms. A shirt and her underwear sufficed most days. Draco was lucky to see her most days.

"I was wondering where that went." He said to her, referring to his jersey on her body as he entered.

He felt himself harden a bit at the sight, almost like watching a goddess awaken. She looked incredibly sexy to him. She looked over at him with sleepy eyes, then lit up when she heard it was him.

Elia gasped in delight with a large smile, eyeing him and the plate in his hand, inching to get up. But she then noticed they weren't alone, his friend Goyle peeking up behind him and she instantly threw herself back and flung her blanket over her bottom half.

Draco looked at her confused, then remembered Goyle was there too. He spun his head around and gave him a murderous look.

"Are you trying to get your eyes ripped out?! Keep your eyes off my girl!"

Goyle immediately looked away, flustered and embarrassed. He didn't mean to look, but he had to admit, he kind of understood now what got Draco so into that Hufflepuff. She was clearly hiding something under those robes.

Elia giggled and motioned for Draco to come to her. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss, feeling her smile.

"Happy birthday." He muttered to her, placing the plate on her lap and coffee on her bedside.

Elia grinned, "You remembered."

He sat beside her and looked at Goyle who stood there awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there! Be useful and put her gifts somewhere!"

"Oh! R-right!" Goyle said, snapping from his thoughts. He scrambled looking around as to where he should put her things that would please Draco. Elia piped up from eating her cakes.

"Just bring them here please. I want to open it already." She said and he quickly placed them before her. She thanked him and Draco shooed him away so they could be alone. The two were definitely skipping breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, "Let's go to breakfast, just let me change first."

Draco shook his head, "I'll be fine. Just eat."

Elia refused, shoving a piece of her breakfast towards him, "No! You have to eat too, or I'll feel bad. You went through all this trouble for my birthday, you must be hungry."

Draco gave her mischievous grin, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Well I definitely have worked up an appetite seeing you." He spoke huskily, his eyes raking over her once more.

Elia reddened a bit, "Oh shut up. I barely just woke up, I'm yucky. I have plenty to share with you, don't you want some?"

"I could eat." Draco replied, his grin widening as he leaned over her.

"I mean real food!"

He continued to ignore her, unable to keep his hands off of her. Ever since Valentine's and the feel of her body, Draco only wanted more. He couldn't stop touching her, and Elia secretly loved it. He pressed his lips into her own, kissing her deeply and tasting the sweetness of the strawberry on her lips. He wished to explore the rest of her for that sweet taste.

"Seeing you in this…" He said lowly as he trailed to her neck, gripping the hem of his jersey and inhaling her flowery scent, "You're making it so hard to hold myself back."

His words seemed to have set something off inside her, for she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him for a kiss. She begged for his touch, kissing him like it hurt to be without him. But Elia was always embarrassed when such lewd things happened between them, she was always the one to stop him out of paranoia.

"Mmm.. N-no!" She exclaimed, coming to her senses and pulling away from him, "Not here! Not with little Toast here! Look!"

She pointed and they saw Toast sitting by her bed, gazing up at them lovingly. That and her plate looked delicious. Draco chuckled, pulling away in defeat. Besides, it wasn't like it was the end. He made plans after all.

"Fine, but at least open your gift." He gestured to the tall white box by the edge of her bed.

She lit up and reached over for her bouquet, she loved flowers and all plants alike. It was a mix of sunflowers and roses, one of her favorites. The other two flowers she adored as well were either hard to find in their area or out of season. Draco remembered them all.

She smiled as she held the flowers, pecking his lips in gratitude. He handed her the box as she set the bouquet beside her. Once she pulled the lid off, her jaw dropped and a hearty giggle left her lips.

"Oh my god!" She said, "Is this… is this really for me?"

"Obviously." Draco replied, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! I adore it!" She proclaimed in awe, "It comes with a necklace?! Draco!"

She nearly jumped him and pulled his face into her own with her hands, planting several kisses on his lips. Maybe he should get her more gifts like this… Elia grinned so hard, jumping on her feet to pull out the black dress he got for her. Tanya helped him pick of course, no one knew her tastes better and what fit her. However Draco made the final decision and paid in full.

The dress was long, the skirt was all black with soft matching patterns that one could barely see unless one looked very closely. The top has swirls of gold, vine like almost serpent like but were decorated to be golden roses. There was a long shawl scarf meant as a piece with the dress, and at the bottom of the box, there was another small one that held the necklace she referred to. It was gold roses as well, all to match perfectly. Elia nearly squealed.

"It's one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever had! How could I possibly wear this?"

"Believe me, you'll pull it off more than perfectly." Draco commented, "That and you're wearing that tonight."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Tonight? For what?"

"Dinner, of course."

* * *

That late afternoon, Draco retrieved Elia in secret so Umbridge wouldn't find them, especially dressed so nicely for their dinner. Draco wore a black suit to fit nicely with his girlfriend's attire, he was grateful he got it for her in the first place because she looked absolutely stunning that night. The dress hugged her nicely and he was glad he had listened to Tanya about the v line cut at the front. The upper half of her hair was neatly rolled into thick rope braids, layered on each other. On top of the nest of hair, she wore the usual combination of her golden clip with her last birthday present. The gold dragon hair comb Draco got her the year prior was tucked into her head beneath the braid, below there was a curtain of her brown waves.

He took her out to a pub in Hogsmeade, but it wasn't anywhere in Hogsmeade that they were eating at. Draco knew better. He gave a secret request to the caretaker who quickly escorted them to a port key. Elia looked at him oddly, wondering why'd they be leaving Hogsmeade all together. She trusted him though.

They landed in Knockturn Alley, she'd only heard things about that place, one being one wouldn't want to be seen there. So she clutched to Draco tighter as he led her, her arms wrapped in the matching black scarf and linked around his own arm. Soon, they stood before an empty shop.

"I'm so confused, where are you taking me?" Elia chuckled, Draco smirked at her.

"You'll see." He said, taking her to the door with a huge black knocker on it.

The place was locked, allowing only advanced customers in. The outside was a facade, only specific people like Draco Malfoy knew what was inside. He brought down the knocker three times, then pointed his wand at the keyhole. Soon, the door opened for him, Elia was amazed. She looked inside and it was as if the shop illuminated immediately, it wasn't an ordinary shop— it wasn't a shop at all but a restaurant for elites.

Elia was in awe at the establishment, never have been to something as… advanced. There was a reason it was for 'advanced' customers, she'd never afford it! Draco had reserved them a private table away from everyone, which was smart because the scarce amount of elites inside looked at him strangely but they made Elia a bit nervous.

The person that was to escort them to their table, halted at the sight of Elia with Draco. They were the infamous and controversial couple of their time, in _their_ restaurant. He nearly asked her to leave, but Draco caught his tongue and threatened that he was paying good money to be there. That and a quick trip to the Daily Prophet after could either make or break the restaurant, it was all on Draco's word.

They got through the dinner smoothly, Elia comfortable at his side and eating the most fanciest meals she's ever tried. She only remembered the salad fork. They ate succulent dishes, meant for the superior but to Draco, Elia was above all and deserved more.

It was all delicious to her, squealing lightly in her seat and almost flaying in place. It was a reaction Draco loved seeing from her when she tried new food and loved it. They spoke the whole dinner, laughed and smiled. He never stopped smiling, at how precious she was and how happy she was.

They later left happily, the owner bidding them farewell with a fake smile to appease to the pureblood, hoping he wouldn't shut him down. Elia waved goodbye, her goodbye was muffled due to her still eating her frozen dessert on the way out while saying their food was delicious. Draco snickered at her.

Through port key again, they returned to Hogsmeade and walked side by the side to the school. Elia was so happy and kissed Draco again in gratitude when they entered an empty corridor. Draco deepened the kiss, his excitement growing at the thought that they'd soon be in his bedroom alone for the night. He had planned it to end their night perfectly, to please her as her final gift if she so wanted.

They could finally take their relationship further, they were already glued to the hip anyways and Draco wanted more than anything to finally lay with his girlfriend. His sweet, beautiful girlfriend, his hands sliding down from her face and onto her body. He desperately wished to explore her body that night.

He couldn't get her off his mind, the pleasure she incite from him by a passionate kiss, a grind of her hips or the soft mewls she'd make because of him. Draco had much too many arousing thoughts about her, getting quite frustrated from their lack of privacy and completion. He wanted to know true full pleasure with Elia, only she could make him feel that way and only she could deliver. More than anything, he wanted to please her.

She sighed against his lips in pleasure as he groped her, pushing her against the wall gently. Her hands caressed him lovingly, pulling him closer. Elia very much wanted to give in to Draco and follow him to his room, nearly melting when he sucked on her bottom lip and lightly bit it. A frenzy of heat moved around inside her, only going lower. But she knew she couldn't, she had to go to D.A. practice. Even if she lied to him, she had to.

"Come on, let's go to our rooms. I'm quite tired and I would like to rest tonight." She said to him when she pulled away.

He looked at her in bewilderment, this wasn't part of the plan! He had to convince and practically bribe his friends to give him their shared room that night. Elia saw the look of disagreement on his face and chuckled lightly.

"What? You're going to tie me up with my new scarf and kidnap me?" She joked.

 _Not a bad idea_ , he considered, though his tie would've done the trick. Draco shook the thought out of his head, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to lay with her. But it was her word and wish, he'd never take her by force and he'd abide by her word always. So he simply nodded, Elia appreciated this and smiled up at him. She knew how he wanted her, she felt the same if not more.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling." She said, "I know how you planned all this for me, only for me to ruin the fun at the end."

"You could never." He told her.

"But I do appreciate what you've done today." Elia grinned, pecking his lips, "It was absolutely perfect— the best date ever and best birthday. I loved everything you've given me. You've done so much for me, it's only fair I make it up to you."

She smirked and leaned up at to mutter low in his ear, "Tomorrow, I'm all yours… Say, a nice bath together in the Prefects' bathroom? Then your room for the day. You may do with me what you will then."

With that said, Elia nibbled at his earlobe and Draco shuddered, causing her to giggle. Her tone was low and her words had turned him on. He couldn't believe he was being told such things by her, a _Hufflepuff_ after all. He really wished he could've taken her, but he'd wait. Another day. Another day with a massive hard on.

Nonetheless, Draco returned her to her common room swiftly and was proud of himself for making Elia's day so special to her. She was incredibly happy the whole day, and he was never happier.

She kissed him twice before departing. Once for how thankful she was to have such a special day and a special boyfriend, the second to bid him goodnight. She hated lying to him this way, when the day was so perfect, but she had to go. She quickly ran up to her room and changed in to regular robes so no one would know she left. Draco did the same, Elia running out to the Room of Requirement sneakily.

Draco hated leaving her, and lying to her that he'd retire for the night as well. He had Umbridge duties, to crack down on Potter and his friends as they all knew something was up. He and Umbridge would make sure they catch them, he wasn't going to allow Potter to be sneaking around. Especially after the last incident with Harry slipping his girlfriend a potion.

Draco would be sure to get back at him.

* * *

"Make it a powerful memory— the happiest you can remember." Harry instructed, walking past everyone who were spread out across the Room of Requirement attempting to cast a Patronus charm.

"Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus!" He called, encouraging Seamus as he passed him trying to correctly cast it with Dean.

"George, your turn now." Harry said, gesturing to the other twin while Fred stood behind him.

George rose his wand and swished it in the right manner then said, "Expecto Patronum!"

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce." Harry explained, "But shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents."

Elia was amazed at everyone's Patronuses, watching in awe as the room filled with animals running around from the wands of those able to cast it. She wondered what hers would be. She remembered once in her third year, Tanya tried to teach her. She knew the spell and the movements already, but never could cast it at the time, being too young for such an advanced spell.

She watched Ginny cast one perfectly, a giant horse running majestically from the tip of her wand. They both looked at each other in excitement and Ginny was proud.

"Wow, that was really good!" Elia commented.

Harry grinned at her as he passed by her Patronus, "Fantastic, Ginny!"

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna." He called to her as he passed.

Hermione seemed to have finally got it down, an otter was formed and moved around her making her giggle. The charm was a bit more complicated than she expected and the only one she struggled with. Elia was the same, little wisps of silver flaring out from her wand but nothing else. Her shoulders would slump in disappointment, nothing more would come out. She never had much trouble casting spells.

"Think of the happiest thing you can." Harry advised to Neville.

"Expecto Patronum." Neville said, but nothing came out except for flares of silver, "I'm trying…"

"I know. It's good." Harry reassured.

He then stood by Elia, attempting to help her as she struggled in place.

"Try one more time, pick the happiest thought you can think of." He advised, Elia bit her lip in concentration and frustration.

"Expecto Patronum."

Nothing, and she sighed in defeat and felt more discouraged. Harry sensed this and hugged her side.

"It's okay, keep trying. Think of new things, happier than the last. You're very talented, I know you can do this." He encouraged her, and she nodded at him with a sad smile.

Why wasn't she casting this correctly? She nailed nearly all the lessons and spells taught at Hogwarts and by Harry that year. She knew how to do it through her sister. It was just a simple flick, a happy memory and _Expecto Patronum!_ But nothing…

She mulled over her thoughts, what could be happier than the last? She thought of the birthday party Tanya threw her in the Great Hall once when she was younger, the chocolate frog exploding and it was hilarious! She had everyone there, her sister, friends, Draco, _Cedric_ -

Elia stopped herself at the thought of her best friend, frozen at the realization. All the memories she chose where she was the happiest, always had Cedric in it. Her birthday party, her trips to Hogsmeade with him, the last birthday they spent together at the Three Broomsticks, the Quidditch Cup, the summers she'd spend at his home, every single one of them involved Cedric when he was alive…

Now he was dead— and that's what was blocking Elia from casting her Patronus. The thoughts with him didn't make her just happy, but also painfully nostalgic. She was digging too deep. She needed another memory, something that wouldn't make her sad or longing… She thought of better times back then, newer than the last.

She first remembered her classes with Hagrid, _oh the nifflers!_ She remembered how she won the giant chocolate… but ate it with Cedric. _Damnit Elia, focus!_ She told herself.

She remembered how overjoyed she was to work with those adorable nifflers. How her Bandit burrowed in the dirt and snatched coins for her, how she followed it and how Draco was there teasing her about her gleeful state. She smiled at the thought, casting the charm again.

Something came out, it wasn't too significant but to Elia it was something! It was more than just a wisp but had form. She was on the right path of thinking, Elia continued branching off from there.

She remembered the day she was gifted her little boy, Toast. Her absolute pride and joy was that cat and he was the cutest thing to her. She smiled, remembering when Draco gifted him to her.

She remembered the Yule Ball, dancing with her friends, Tanya… then at the end when Draco finally asked her. How it was just the two of them alone dancing gracefully. How he kissed her for the very first time.

Talking the night away at the library, at their common rooms, by the Great Lake, and so much more. How he showers her in gifts and affection, the way he kisses her sweetly and holds her tightly. How he looks at her like she's the most perfect being and boasts about her to the world. The way he makes her laugh and the way he brings her comfort and protection when she's at her lowest.

She remembered their first date, how she became his girlfriend and the sweet photos of them together that she holds dearly. Then their date where she realized she wanted to go further with him, to be taken by him in body, union, and ecstasy. The smell of the roses and his hot breath on her, his smell masking her senses. His touch burning her in the right way and leaving her wanting more.

She remembered her birthday dinner only a few hours prior. How incredibly happy she was and how adored she felt… Elia remembered the warm fuzzy feeling that twisted her insides with joy when she was near him. No one had ever made her feel that way, she was certain no one ever could. No one other than him.

She remembered _Draco_ … and how much she _loved_ him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Elia's wand sprouted out a stream of silver, taking the form of a dog. A _bloodhound_ that ran happily from the tip of her wand and all around her. Elia giggled in delight, awe, and pure relief that she finally did it! Her heart leaped that her Patronus finally took form, no less than what she loved which were dogs.

They were dogs that were quite gentle and affectionate, much like herself. They led the way and find what is missing. They were patient, determined and quite stubborn. To have this Patronus was to have good moral values and a loyal and kind heart, all fitting for the Hufflepuff girl.

But all it took was to think about what she loved— _who_ she loved. Her heart leaped for something else entirely and she was filled with that same warmth, but yet she was nervous. _Was this love?_ She was unsure, she never felt such a thing nor had experience to know if it was. _Was it too sudden?_ Her head spun more than this dog did around her, passing by the Jack Russell terrier Patronus Ron produced.

"Brilliant work, Elia! I knew you could do it!" Harry praised her, "This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well."

Her cheeks were a bit flushed at the thought if she loved Draco… was it possible that he felt the same? Or was she delusional? She is his girlfriend though… She shook her head, trying to focus on the lesson and at the large bloodhound running around with floppy ears.

"Expecto Patronum." Luna said, and a hare Patronus formed and ran around as well.

Harry smiled at everyone's work and successful Patronuses. He couldn't have been more proud. The moment was interrupted however when the Room suddenly shook.

 _BOOM_

Everyone stood still suddenly at the sound, and the shaking caused the chandelier in the Room to jingle.

 _BOOM_

At that point, everyone was more startled. The Room would shake all around them, the movement made the lights inside flicker each time.

 _BOOM_

Everyone huddled together, realizing the force was hitting the center of the Room. Elia looked around worriedly at where the force was coming from, gasping every time at the noise.

 _BOOM_

It was clear that the banging was in the back wall of the Room, for mirrors of the wall completely shattered at the center. Harry stepped forward in front of everyone who stood behind, Nigel at his side. They walked closer to the broken wall in curiosity, inspecting where this was coming from and how. Hermione stiffened, Elia was directly behind Harry and he pushed her back for her own safety. She stood between the twins, who had their wands at the ready and pushed her closer. She gulped, readying her wand too.

Once Harry and Nigel looked inside the small crack in the wall, they realized who had caught them.

"I'll make short work of this." Umbridge said, raising her wand at them. Harry pulled Nigel away, stumbling away from the wall and its upcoming impact.

"Bombarda Maxima."

The entire wall exploded, dust and debris shot everywhere and clouded their sights. Harry and Nigel fell to the ground, everyone ducked away for safety, shouting. Elia backed away as soon as the spell hit, covering herself and noticed the twins had done so as well.

They all rose and the twins uncovered their arms from Elia. The air cleared and the wall was now down, revealing Umbridge's frilly pink office. There she stood triumphantly with a smirk, the entire Inquisitorial Squad behind her with Filch.

Suddenly, someone else came into view from the sidelines. Draco stepped in beside Umbridge, dragging along one of the D.A. members, Marietta Edgecomb. She cowered and hid her face behind her hands. Everyone was astounded, not just the D.A. members but Draco himself. They didn't expect to be caught, let alone be outed by a fellow member. Draco above all was the most horrified at the sight of his girlfriend on the opposite end.

When their gaze fell on each other, they gasped in shock.

"Elia?"

"Draco?"


	29. SNEAK

**A/N: I usually try to post on nights before Friday, however the fall semester has just started so my classes take up my time and energy. I apologize now in advance for any late updates in the near future. I whipped up half of this tonight after my Friday class so I could have an update for you guys. Now I have a long chapter... again. I might as well stop apologizing for long chapters and just accept that this is my usual now. R &R!**

* * *

Elia was taken with Harry by Umbridge to Dumbledore's office, the Minister was called as well. Her Inquisitorial Squad handled the rest of the D.A., Draco being ordered to drag his own girlfriend out by Umbridge. It was the most torn Draco has ever been, to know that he was lied to by Elia for the entire year that she was apart of the D.A., and that he was the one that caught her. Now she was in terrible trouble.

He did his best to hide his feelings, more so looking angry at her, which he was but also angry at himself. Draco thought that by being Umbridge's lackey that he could protect Elia from her, by being in her favor. Instead they were enemies this whole time, unknowingly.

Elia was upset that he was the one to be apart of catching them. She knew he was in Umbridge's little club, but she lied to him for the sake of the D.A. He had wanted her safe, he wanted her out of trouble and he wouldn't have been happy with her putting herself in trouble like this. Now he was the one to get her into that trouble.

She felt awful for lying to him, he refused to even speak to her as he dragged her to Dumbledore's office with Umbridge. He left before she could say anything, Umbridge throwing her in with Harry. They were grabbed by someone, forced to walk to his desk and met face to face with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, another Minister employee, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. When Elia turned, she and Harry were disappointed to see Percy was the one holding them by the collar. He looked at them sternly, Elia felt betrayed.

"I've been watching them for weeks!" Umbridge boasted, going on about how she suspected them for so long, claiming Harry organized it and Elia played a huge part in giving everyone the copies of the spells they learned. Harry had denied the whole thing initially, Elia following along as best she could, even though she wasn't the best liar. She did it in this case, Harry acting as though he had no idea why he was summoned with Elia which dumbfounded Umbridge and the Minister.

But Umbridge claimed she was told the truth by one member, Marietta who was brought in as well. She was Cho's best friend, Harry felt betrayal as well.

But the poor girl couldn't even speak, let alone uncover her face! Everyone was shocked to see the boils on her face, which was why she was hiding behind her hands. When removed, the boils spelled across her face the word 'SNEAK'. Elia winced the sight.

The boils made Marietta cry every time she was asked something. She couldn't talk out of shame for what she had done and what was on her face as proof of her betrayal. It was clearly the work of Hermione, Elia wouldn't have been surprised if Tanya had taught her that trick. Hermione enchanted the sign up sheet for the D.A. so anyone that exposed them would be jinxed. Clearly it worked for Marietta who was the prime example.

No one quite noticed it however, but while everyone was distracted by Umbridge's banter and questioning, Kingsley had whispered a spell aimed at Marietta. Only Elia and Harry barely heard it, and realized that he did it to conceal any more information to protect the D.A. Soon Marietta's memory was charmed and Umbridge grew frustrated that Marietta couldn't confirm about the D.A.'s activities.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

Umbridge looked at her in fury, "But there was a meeting tonight! There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it! In the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not? That Barros was the one distributing the text! Potter organised it, Potter- why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," McGonagall said, "they mean 'no'. So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans-"

Professor Umbridge suddenly seized Marietta, shaking her violently. Elia gasped out loud in shock that Umbridge would go this far, yelling and throwing the girl demanding for answers.

In no time, Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised. Kingsley leaped forwards to pull Umbridge back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned through contact of Marietta.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores." Dumbledore said and for the first time, he visibly looked quite angry.

The Minister told her to calm down and Umbridge realized what she'd done. She straightened herself, pulling herself together and breathed to continue off on what she knew.

"Yes... well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. I have all their names here-"

She withdrew a paper from her pocket. _Crap…_ Elia thought, they were certainly done for. She glanced at Harry in worry, who looked at her in the same way. Umbridge handed the sign up sheet of the D.A. that was pinned up in the Room for Fudge to see.

"Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided." She explained,"See! 'Dumbledore's Army'! The moment I saw Potter's and Barros' name at the top of the list, I knew what we were dealing with."

So Dumbledore covered for them instantly upon that, Harry and Elia were just as shocked as the Minister that Dumbledore easily admitted to 'organizing' the D.A. himself. Nor Harry or Elia had a part.

"All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute." Fudge added, "We saw your lies for what they were. A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

"Naturally." Dumbledore stated nonchalantly.

"No, Professor!" Harry finally interjected, "He had nothing to do with it. It was me!"

"Most noble of you Harry, to shield me. But as has been pointed out the parchment clearly says ' _Dumbledore's_ Army', not 'Potter's'." said Dumbledore, "I instructed Harry to form this organization. I requested Elia's help in distributing the proper text to the students. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."

Elia looked at him in horror, she felt worse for him taking the blame. For covering for Harry, her and Tanya for it was her spell book.

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition." Fudge ordered, "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban…"

Umbridge smiled wickedly in triumph. Mcgonagall and Shacklebolt looked at each other in fear. Elia and Harry were shocked that they'd do this, to someone as powerful and in this case, innocent to what they have done.

"To await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Fudge finished.

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore's face lit up, finger pointed up as he stood, walking behind his desk, "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to… What was the phrase? Come quietly."

Elia's eyes widened, Fudge and Umbridge slowly inched closer to Dumbledore. The tension of the room rose, she froze in place.

"Well, I can tell you this—" Dumbledore added, "I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this!" Umbridge snapped, "Take him!"

Dumbledore winked at Elia and Harry, and before they knew it his Phoenix, Fawkes had swooped in and flew above Dumbledore. Dumbledore's arms clapped up to grab onto Fawkes' tail and the room filled with a swirl of the Phoenix fire. The force had thrown the Minister and Umbridge back, Mcgonagall quickly shielding the students and threw Elia back. In a instant burst of a flame, Dumbledore was gone.

Once the room cleared, Elia stood slowly with Harry holding onto her. The Minister and his group looked around in awe, with a bit of frustration that Dumbledore got away. Fudge ordered Mcgonagall to take the students back to bed, she said nothing but took them away. Before they left however, Elia and Harry could clearly hear Phineas Nigellus' voice from his portrait.

"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts… but you cannot deny he's got style."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was then appointed as Headmistress of Hogwarts, under Ministry orders. Dumbledore was never found, Umbridge was more than happy to finally fill his position and begin her reign of terror. She soon ordered all D.A. members to meet in the Great Hall for their punishment for conspiring behind her back, as well as stripped Elia of her Prefect title.

Elia never felt more awful than after the series of events. Her birthday had gone so perfectly well, Draco made her so happy and she finally casted her Patronus. All for it to turn into a disaster. When Draco knew that she was free from being confronted at Dumbledore's office the night before, he'd speak to her. He refused to let this slide and he demanded answers, even if Elia was too scared to confront anybody about this.

She quickly wrote a letter to Tanya and Tonks about her whole situation and what had happened. She asked Tonks to let her know if she sees Dumbledore at all with the Order, and she told Tanya how scared she was to find out how she was going to be punished for being caught. Elia held her letters and left the common room cautiously to go to the owlery to send then off, until she ran into her boyfriend. It hurt Draco to see how scared she looked to see him, rather than the usual light going off in her eyes in excitement.

She gasped rather loudly when she faced him, jumping back slightly. Her face calmed and she straightened herself, looking at him. They were silent, she didn't know what to tell him nor express it.

Instead she moved around him in silence, which pissed off Draco even more. She lied to him and yet is mad at him! He didn't understand why, so Draco quickly stepped in front of her, snatching her in place. She struggled beneath him, shoving him away but he stood his ground.

Elia pushed at him, cursed in anger and punched his chest. No matter how rough she was, it didn't even hurt him. What did was her lying and her attempt to avoid him now. If she was going to be rough and act this way, he'd do the same and knock her off her feet.

He knew Elia liked him being rough, whether she'd admit it or not. He liked controlling the situation and he liked having her wrapped around his finger, completely infatuated. So Draco did what he thought was best, pushing her onto the wall of the corridor and pressing his lips onto hers. Letting out his anger and hurt on her through his affections.

She still struggled beneath him, but he didn't let her go. He wanted her calm, he wanted her giving him her affections again. Not all this… anger. Elia sank into his embrace and he deepened the kiss. However, she knew he would relax if she did.

So when he did, Elia pushed him away from her as hard as she could. Draco nearly fell on his arse, looking at her in shock. He thought it would work… he was sorely mistaken.

"You honestly think snogging me on a wall, will _help_ our situation?" She spat, "No— it's not even your problem, it's mine! You're not the one about to get their arse kicked out of school. Instead, you're getting commended for helping her!"

Draco frowned at her, "Of course, it's my problem! You're my bloody girlfriend! You lied to me! I told you to stay out of trouble-"

"Oh? Like what, a _good little Hufflepuff_?" Her tone changed, challenging him and her eyebrow raised. As if she dared him to say it, he didn't.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I did it to protect my friends. I did it because if you knew I was apart of something like that, you'd be pissed and try to get me out of it. And knowing you, you'd do anything to get just that, even busting my friends." She said, "I lied because I promised my friends I would keep this a secret, and I kept that promise. Even if it meant keeping it from you…"

She was right, Draco knew his girlfriend was loyal to the very core. To her friends, family, and him. But he was having a hard time believing she was loyal to him.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do." She responded, "You-Know-Who is back… even if you or anybody else don't think so. Even if you disapprove, I'm going to be on Harry's side for this. You knew this."

It hurt him to hear her truth, that in a way she'd chose Harry. But not romantically, she'd never. Her words however did get Draco jealous. She didn't mean it that way, but she meant that she'd be on the right side, the good cause. Even if he was on the opposite end.

"If you had just stayed where you were," Draco said, "You wouldn't be in this mess. I joined her to protect you!"

Elia looked at him incredulously, "Really? You were the one that found us out with Umbridge! You helped her."

That he couldn't deny. Draco felt awful, she was in trouble because of him.

"I don't always need protecting. I joined them to become stronger, because I knew Umbridge and the whole Ministry is feeding us lies. I'm not going to stand here and let them make me defenseless. You don't need to protect me."

"You didn't need to lie to me either."

"I'm sorry… I know it was your job," She said, "But was it really the right choice?"

Draco didn't answer her, his mouth felt dry and he couldn't form the words. His mind went blank, she was right. It wasn't right. He did it to protect her from Umbridge, but was it the right way? Then he did it for his father… now they weren't on good terms. Neither were he and Elia. Draco truly felt that he had fucked up.

Elia stepped away from him when he had nothing to say, leaving him in the hallway as she left to the owlery with caution. Her heart sank, feeling worse the more she walked away from him. Their argument left on an open end, not to be touched for who knows how long. How long would it take for them to speak again? Who would break first?

* * *

Everyone lined up into the Great Hall as ordered by Umbridge. Elia saw it was all her fellow D.A. members, and desks were lined up as well. Everyone took a seat, Elia's heart sank when she saw what was on the desk. Parchment and a quill, the special black quill Umbridge used on Harry.

Elia shuddered at the memory, seeing how wounded and scarred his hand looked afterwards. It was painful and barbaric, torture at its finest. She shook her head in refusal and fear, she would but be punished. Especially for her actions as a D.A. member, she regretted nothing. The only thing she regretted was upsetting Draco by lying to him. How could she think of him at a time like this? He helped catch her in the act, he helped put her there. Even if he hated himself for it now.

Umbridge gave her a knowing look, seeing Elia hesitate.

"Students that resist and disobey, will be further punished with another scroll of parchment to write." Umbridge added, eyeing Elia.

She huffed, sat down in defeat. She grit her teeth and bared through, she'd fight this. Umbridge instructed what to write and how much, then told everyone to begin on her mark. She sat back drinking her tea and to listen to their pained grunts in satisfaction.

They were instructed to begin, Elia's hand shaking as she reached for the quill. Suddenly the door bursted open, hitting the walls with a thud. Everyone swung around to see who entered, the sound of boots clicking against the floor as she stormed over. Tanya Barros stomped her way through like a mad woman, head first towards Umbridge. If looks could kill, if her glare could just speak— it would chant in a dark foreboding language that the world forgotten many millennial ago. She was going to ruin this woman for hurting her sister.

Umbridge stood and gave her a pompous look, asking in an offending tone, "And _who_ are you?"

"Tanya." Her sister stated crossing her arms, "Tanya Barros."

Umbridge just cocked her brow, "Oh? Another Barros? Well clearly you're not a student, so leave now before you are escorted out by force."

Tanya snorted, "Hogwarts more than welcomes me, obviously Dumbledore needs to fix his wards if _you're_ allowed in."

Umbridge's face twisted in horror, Elia could hear the twins and a few others stifle back their snickers at her sisters comment. Elia really wanted Tanya to go, before anything escalated. Tanya didn't take anyone lightly that hurt her, nor did Umbridge take anyone lightly that disobeyed her. She didn't want Tanya to lose her job at the Ministry either, so she stayed calm as she could be.

"I'll definitely need to fix them myself if _you're_ allowed here." Umbridge threw back at her, "Now as I said, I order you to get out of here, this instant!"

"I'm not here to play games." Tanya spat, "I'm here to stop this shit show you're leading. Black quills on students? Most importantly, my sister?"

Umbridge perked over her to glance at Elia, who averted her eyes. Umbridge understood, smiling mischievously.

"Oh? I see what's going on. You think you can stop me, but I'm sorry my dear you are quite mistaken. Your sister, along with many others, deserve to be punished for their heinous crimes against Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"Not quite." Tanya glared, "You obviously haven't met me."

Umbridge guffawed, amazed that someone would challenge her.

"And what do you suppose would… change my mind?"

Tanya gave her a deadly look, "Let's make a deal…"

* * *

Elia didn't know what Tanya bargained for, but she was shaking in her steps standing outside the Great Hall waiting. She wanted to vomit and felt cold, her head spinning at the possibilities. She just wanted to know! She wanted everyone to get out already and not write anymore!

Whatever Tanya offered, must've been enough because she managed to get Elia out of writing with the black quill. She was unharmed and unmarked, just what Tanya aimed for. However she couldn't say the same about herself.

Everyone finished a while later, Elia approaching her friends as they filed out. They all were in pain, some cried, some ran away. Her friends looked hurt and winced at their wounds, Elia feeling the worst that she was exempted. But they were glad she wasn't hurt, grateful even given all that she's done for the D.A.

When Tanya came out, she looked unphased more so annoyed. She came out with a stone cold look and her coat sleeves tucked over her hands. Elia eyed her worriedly.

"T, what happened?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over." She assured her, but Elia called bullshit. Tanya continued to walk but Elia snatched her arm to stop her.

"Wait, answer me!"

Tanya then hissed in pain at the sudden grasp of her hand being pulled. Elia immediately dropped it and gasped, eyes wide. Tanya wouldn't meet her eye. Elia reached over to grab her arm again and raised her sleeve. Tanya pulled away to not worry her but Elia was already worried! She pulled it back again and slid the sleeve up, revealing Tanya's hand completely red, puffy, and words carved into her bleeding flesh.

It was a horrid sight to Elia, to see her sister hurt like this. But Tanya was not in pain like the rest. She wore these cuts as a symbol that she managed to protect her sister, again. Elia was not pleased.

"You took my place…"

It wasn't a question, it was the truth.

"I couldn't let that pink bitch hurt you." Tanya growled, "You think I could live with that? Knowing you got in trouble because I gave you those spells?!"

"I chose to be apart of Dumbledore's Army. With or without your spellbook, I would have joined no matter what." Elia argued, "Now give me your hand."

Tanya frowned and obeyed, Elia holding it gently and waved her wand at the wound. She casted a healing charm, the wounds were fading and wrapped in bandages but she was sure it would scar without any topical treatment. Tanya knew as well.

"Don't worry, I'm going to Snape's after this. He should have something to help with the scarring. Besides, I haven't seen him in a while, it'll be nice to bug him again."

"T, this is serious." Elia said firmly, "Go before the wound opens. You need to stop doing this. Putting yourself through harm like this for me, you don't always have to protect me! I'm perfectly capable of it myself, I'm not a child anymore."

"No matter what El, I am your big sister and I will protect you to my last breath." Tanya said, "And remind me to kill your boyfriend. He promised he'd protect you! Prissy little asshole got you here in the first place."

"T! He didn't know! I never told him I was in the D.A., he was just doing his job." Elia defended, worried her sister would actually murder him. Though it stung a bit to say, since she felt hurt about the whole ordeal. About him catching her and getting in trouble.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "He should've known better, it was obvious you'd be apart of something like this. Yet he chose to be on enemy lines, he should've worked this out better."

"It's not his fault, he joined because he wanted to impress his father, gain more favor. That and so Umbridge would steer clear of me."

"Well he did a shit job at that." Tanya remarked.

She sighed in frustration adjusting her sleeve, "Besides, you know what they say about snitches."

"That they get stitches?"

"And end up in ditches." Tanya added correctfully.

Elia chuckled and let Tanya leave to the dungeons towards Snape's class. She walked to her common room after to rest after the whole ordeal, worried sick about her sister was quite draining— but meeting a giant later that day was a whole other situation too.

Elia had ran into the trio again, feeling down about Umbridge making them use the quill. Though they were glad she was unharmed. Hagrid had found them and snuck them out to the forest. She didn't expect to meet a giant! Grawp who was Hagrid's half brother apparently, and he also had a sudden interest for Hermione and Elia upon seeing them.

She didn't know if she should have been excited to meet a giant, which she was, but was frightened upon being lifted up like a doll in his hands sixteen feet on the ground.

Grawp held them, eyeing the two girls as if choosing which he liked better. Until Hermione gave him a 'firm hand' demanding that he put them down, so he did. Elia worried she had hurt his feelings, until he brought them the handles of a bicycle. She happily rang the bell on it, Grawp had one too so they sat and played while Hagrid begged them to look after his brother in case he gets sacked now that Umbridge was Headmistress. They swore to him, Elia especially the most dedicated.

She stayed outside for a short moment afterwards, Harry offering her his company for a minute. They spoke softly but she wanted to clear her mind so he was asked to leave, which he obliged and left back to the school. Elia sat by the Great Lake for a few minutes, casting a warming charm due to the cold air. She sighed as she pondered over the events so far.

When Draco discovered what happened in the Great Hall by seeing members of the D.A. going to the Hospital Wing or trying to patch themselves in the hallways, he realized that Umbridge physically punished them in some way. It made his heart race at the thought that the red cuts on everyone's hands would be on Elia. That she'd be wincing and hissing in pain, that she bled for who knows how long in there, that she was hurt.

It didn't help that her sister turned a corner and wailed on him, punching his stomach and knocking the wind out of him… again. Okay, maybe he deserved that. He fell the ground, looking up as he clutched his stomach in pain. He could see she was seething in anger, grabbing his collar and growled.

"You're lucky my hand is healed now." Tanya muttered, "Start talking or else you'll be getting _much_ worse."

"What're you talking about?" Draco choked out.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow and threw him on the wall, "El was about to get the black quill today because of you. You said you'd protect her!"

"I did!"

"Like hell!" Tanya shouted, "You joined Umbridge yet you never tailed her away from Elia, you brought her right to them instead!"

"How was I supposed to know she was with Potter and his lot?! She didn't tell me!"

Tanya raised her fist but Draco held his hands up to stop her, cautiously as she stared him down. Until two unexpected faces popped up behind her, stopping her.

"Woah, Tanya. As much as we want you to pummel him, not with Umbridge around." Ron warned as Hermione held her back.

Tanya cocked her head around eerily at Ron with a annoyed glare, "Don't bother or you're next."

He stepped away immediately. Tanya hugged and lowered her fist, muttering how she wouldn't need just her fists to hurt Draco.

"Where is she by the way?" Draco asked her.

Tanya eyed him wearily, the other two looking at him suspiciously. He gave them an annoyed look.

"I'm her boyfriend, I deserve to know. Now do you know or not?"

Ron scoffed, "That's still hard to believe you are her-"

Tanya shot him another glare and he cut himself off. She looked at the three of them curiously.

"Last I saw her was after we left the Great Hall." She said, "But if you guys have anything else to say…"

Her tone said that if they didn't spill, she'd make them. Hermione sighed.

"She's at the Black Lake with Harry, she said she'd be there shortly so I'm not quite sure if she's still there."

 _No. No. No._ She'd be in pain, maybe crying. She'd be seeking comfort, or mostly it finding her— that being Potter. He'd comfort her again, just like the year prior. He'd hold her in his arms again, steal her away like he did… like hell Draco would let that happen.

Tanya smirked at his clear frustration.

"I'm going." Draco muttered quickly and stomped off.

They watched as he left in a hurry, Hermione looking at Tanya.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Eh, leave him. If they can't talk it out, at least I can kill some time here before I rip him a new one."

Fortunately when Draco got there, Harry was absent from her side, yet he worried that he comforted her first. However he was surprised yet relieved to see there were no puffy cuts carved into her hand, her soft skin unmarked. He approached her by a tree she sat beneath, their usual tree. She looked up at him then back down in silence. She contemplated.

She didn't want to fight anymore, she was too tired and too scared to do so. Elia was already losing to Umbridge, she couldn't lose Draco. So Elia sighed and scooted to the side, Draco was relieved. He quickly sat beside her and she snuggled at his side, wanting to be wrapped in his arms again. He complied, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, "Just know no matter what I do, I'm always on your side."

* * *

Elia never expected to run into Mcgonagall a few nights later, after leaving from studying with Hermione for their O.W.L.s. She was quite exhausted, hated studying but more so was drained from helping out others around her at the library who asked. Elia always found herself helping people with certain subjects if they asked, explaining it to them and sharing her notes even. They had many essays and projects to turn in soon, along with their O.W.L.s in almost two months.

She'd have Hermione always helping her concentrate and focus on subjects she needed help with, like Arithmancy and some Potions lessons. Elia didn't mind Arithmancy, similar to Divination but required numbers. Elia couldn't quite deal with numbers much, Hermione much preferring Arithmancy than Divination, which was Elia's subject to help Hermione on.

She could've asked Draco to help her with refreshing her on some subjects in Potions, but they weren't on the best of terms entirely. Mainly since Umbridge had cracked down on them and so they hardly could see each other, especially since Elia was no longer Prefect and not aiding in patrols with him. It angered him, the more he was away from her and how cautious she's become around him. No one could face his wrath during patrols, Umbridge was pleased with his aggression.

Soon Elia made her way before curfew ended to her common room, lost in thought about her next study session with Hermione on Ancient Runes and History of Magic next week. She didn't notice how she almost ran face first into the Head of Gryffindor House. She gasped and jumped away before hitting her.

"Professor! I'm so sorry-"

"There you are!" Mcgonagall said, taking a hold of her arm, "We better hurry, or else she'll bring down this whole school herself."

She dragged Elia down the hall in a hurry, Elia giving her an odd look.

"What? Who are you talking about? Where are we going, Professor?"

"I was planning on informing your Head of House about this, but there's no time. Luckily I found you just in time." Mcgonagall said.

"Professor, can you please tell me-"

"I'm getting there, now listen." Mcgonagall then explained with a look of worry, "Your sister received punishment instead of you, as I recall. Since then, Umbridge is now under fire. As much as I'd prefer to see her get what she deserves, I must say that the collateral damage as of result, won't be pleasant."

Elia's eyes widened, "Tanya…"

"Not just Tanya," Mcgonagall warned, "But your grandmother is here too."


	30. Enemies Of The Heir BEWARE

They entered Umbridge's office, all Elia could hear before she entered was the familiar shouts of her grandmother behind the door. Her stomach turned at the realization that she _was_ there after all, yet how in the world was she there? And more importantly, why? Elena Selwyn— _Sayre_ left the wizarding world many years ago.

Once inside, Mcgonagall let her step in first and hovered behind her. Elia immediately spotted both her sister and Elena brooding over Umbridge, Umbridge doing her best to assert herself and stood her ground. Though the sight of her grandmother there was terrifying, Elena was clearly livid. And Elena never was patient about incompetence.

"As I said before," Umbridge stated, "You have no authority to be waltzing in here and summoning Cornelius for something as… menial as this."

Elena looked at her incredulously, "Menial, you say? Merlin's beard, how did they ever put you in the Ministry? That place has really gone to the dogs."

Umbridge looked extremely offended and was about to say something but they all turned to look at Elia and Mcgonagall coming in.

"I've brought her as quick as I could." Mcgonagall said.

Tanya walked over and grasped Elia's arm, she looked at her older sister in worry and confusion.

"Grandmother, what're you doing here? What's going on?"

Umbridge's lip formed a thin line, "Minerva, you had no right to bring this girl here."

"This girl?!" Elena looked at her wildly, "That is my granddaughter you are talking about! And this is a family matter, she has every right. You out to learn some respect."

They both looked at her in shock while Tanya smirked beside her grandmother. Umbridge's jaw dropped.

"Respect? That is all I aim to teach these… children including your granddaughter! They are not disciplined, and it is within my authority to punish them as such. Your granddaughter-" She eyed Tanya, "Needed that same lesson too. Clearly, it runs in your family."

Elena remained emotionless, raising her eyebrows at her slightly, eyeing the woman. They knew she was more than pissed now, because she didn't speak nor lash out. No, Elena wasn't the type to go wild on anyone. She was cunning and more poised than that, she knew worse ways to tear someone down. She knew how, she was after all the de facto head of all that remains of House Sayre.

"Family…" Elena muttered to her lowly, "You clearly don't know who you're dealing with."

The corners Umbridge's lips twitched upright, like she won. She didn't take this elder woman seriously.

"Call Cornelius now— this is your final warning." Elena stated firmly, "Or I will go there myself, then you won't have any time to save yourself."

"Cornelius would never believe you." Umbridge spat.

"My dear, you don't know him at all then."

Someone appeared through the floo of the office, being Fudge himself. The green flames almost resembling the emerald of both Elena and Tanya's eyes. It was what caught his attention and he recalled the witch.

"Ah, Elena Selwyn!"

Umbridge's smile shattered, she did not expect to see Fudge appear after all… then see that he clearly knew the old woman. And her name… a sacred twenty eight name. Fudge approached Elena and kissed her hand in respect, Umbridge looking at then in bewilderment.

"I took the liberty of summoning Cornelius' attention here." Mcgonagall added, "Since someone wouldn't."

He looked at Umbridge in confusion, "Now why in the world would you refuse? Dolores, this is Elena Selwyn, if she asks for my presence you bring her to me immediately."

Elia leaned to Tanya, "Oh my god… What is going on?"

"Grandmother found out." Tanya whispered back, lifting her bandaged hand.

 _Oh… Oh no!_ Elia thought, her grandmother knew. She knew Tanya was hurt, she knew why. And Elena was like Tanya, extremely protective of her family. But it was clear she had a plan, Tanya would physically hurt somebody but Elena wasn't entirely like that. She'd tear down someone and their institution, their name. She'd take everything.

"Elena Selwyn came to me many times during our time. I even officiated her daughter's marriage, she even had a spot on the Wizengamot long time ago as a representative of House Selwyn." Fudge boasted, "Now what can I do for an old friend?"

Elena would never be friends with someone as spineless and clueless as Fudge. He deluded himself because she was powerful, more than the sacred twenty eight combined. But she needed him for her game. She smiled.

"Yes, well let's take this to your office then. I have a statement to make as well as charges."

Fudge froze, "Charges? To whom?"

"Your own employee."

* * *

Elia was taken through the floo with Tanya and Elena, Fudge and Umbridge following after. He demanded to know what she did to piss off Elena Selwyn, which worried him. Thus worried her because Cornelius was angry with her, practically fearing for his life. He knew their bloodline, he was the only one. He was the one that officiated their change of Houses to protect themselves. He understood what she was capable of.

Many employees rushing around the Ministry all looked at them as Elena stormed in holding her girls. Reporters started to come up to Cornelius asking questions about who Elena was to him, asking about her return and why they were with him. They also spotted Elia, who was big talk in the papers due to her relationship with Draco. They ignored them and entered his office soon afterwards.

Fudge offered them to sit, being courteous to the women to kiss up to Elena. But he knew he was in trouble.

"May I get you anything, Elena?" He offered.

She waved her hand, "Get my girls something to drink, if you're trying to save yourself. And some dates with figs fudge on the side for me."

Umbridge gave her a shocked look, "Dates? Fudge? This is the Ministry not a-"

"Was I talking to you?" Elena snapped, "Be useful and get them for me or better yet, find someone more competent to fill your shoes."

Tanya held back her laugh in her seat. Fudge waved his hand at Umbridge.

"Call someone to bring in Lady Selwyn's request immediately."

Umbridge nodded and stepped out momentarily. Elena folded her hands and stared at Fudge.

"Well?" She asked, "Get out a quill! Write up my statement and charges against that wicked woman!"

"Elena, please. Surely there's something we can work out-"

"Your own employee," Elena stated, "Who was appointed by _you_ as Headmistress of Hogwarts, a representative of the Ministry— has enacted cruel and unusual punishment against a handful of students! That is including my granddaughters."

She gestured to Elia and Tanya beside her.

"Lady Selwyn, please understand what Dolores does is for the betterment of Hogwarts and it's students. To question her actions, questions the Ministry. Your granddaughter conspired with Harry Potter under Albus Dumbledore's orders, to create a sort of Army against the Ministry."

"My granddaughter did what had to be done because the Ministry couldn't teach the difference between a Dementor and a pygmy puff." Elena retorted, "She sought an education and protection, so she created her own since obviously you couldn't provide it. As you said, it is to question the Ministry. I very much am questioning your lack of attention on these students."

"Are you suggesting you knew about your granddaughter's actions?"

"Oh not at all." She said bluntly, "But it seems to me whether or not you knew how your employee punished these students. And quite frankly, it looks to me you wouldn't have given a damn had you known."

He gave her a confused look, and the door opened to reveal Umbridge carrying a tray with Moody standing behind her. That was certainly a sight.

"Moody!" Tanya called happily as he entered.

"Ah! You certainly look as mad as they say." Elena laughed as she looked at him head to toe, he grinned.

"Just came in to see what's all the fuss. Heard my auror was caught coming in with all of you." He said.

"Ah, good. Then you can write up my statement since it seems these two are going to piss themselves if they hear another word I say." Elena's eyes pointed at Fudge and Umbridge. She set the tray in front of them on his desk for Elena.

"For Salazar's sake, where did you go to get them? Beauxbaton?" Elena asked sarcastically since Umbridge took so long, that and the dates looked too dry. She handed her granddaughters their drinks and plucking off a date to eat. Mad Eye happily wrote up whatever she was going to charge them with. Elia could hardly sip her cup, as she was too focused on her grandmother's words.

"I wish to charge assault of my eldest granddaughter Tanya Barros through forced use of the black quill. Administered by Dolores Umbridge and backed by the Ministry."

Moody quickly wrote that down gleefully, happy that Umbridge got what was coming to her. Umbridge looked at her in horror.

"The black quill? Dolores, you said that it hadn't been perfected yet." Fudge said.

"Oh so you knew, Cornelius?" Elena accused, "And she lied! Ha! This is becoming better on my part already. Be sure to get that too."

She pointed to Moody which he nodded like a crazed reporter hearing juicy details for a story.

"Dolores said she was working on a tool, for inmates at Azkaban as a method of punishment and coercion." Fudge added, "She never stated what it was."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Now I can smell that is a pile of Unicorn shit from a mile away. Quills for inmates at Azkaban? Must I add to the charges?"

"Elena, I'm telling the truth!"

"Impossible," Tanya spoke up, "I saw there were dozens of quills. The members of Dumbledore's Army were forced to write with them, I included. I couldn't let her hurt my sister. So clearly, the Ministry is manufacturing them and you're covering it up, or she's lying and secretly making them herself behind your back."

The room went silent as her words sunk in. Fudge turned to Umbridge for confirmation but it seems as though she couldn't answer him. Moody whistled lowly.

"Now _this_ is going to be a trial." He muttered, writing some more.

"Well…" Fudge was quick to make up something, "Dolores did what had to be done, your granddaughter needed to face the consequences of breaking the rules of Hogwarts and against the Ministry."

Elena guffawed, "So you justify her actions, Cornelius? She didn't punish Elia who is a student, but instead she made Tanya take it! This is not punishment towards a student for breaking rules, it's psychotic!"

"Your granddaughter chose to take her place!" Umbridge argued, "They needed to be taught a lesson about what happens if they disobey the rules and the Ministry."

"My Tanya _is_ apart of the Ministry! Is this how you treat your own employees?" Elena questioned Fudge, raising Tanya's bandaged hand, "My granddaughter has been a most valuable asset to the Ministry as an auror. You clearly don't understand what power you have under your wing with my Tanya around. But you've been so cooped up here, relishing in your 'achievements' and lies against the world, letting your most 'trusted' undersecretary harm students and an employee alike."

"Not only has my granddaughter been harmed, but she's also stripped my other granddaughter of her title as Prefect at school. Which she worked hard to achieve unlike the lot of you!" Elena was seething, "Did you really think this would go unnoticed?"

Fudge and Umbridge froze, stuttering to find the right words to tell her. Elena merely clicked her tongue.

"Elena, please we apologize! I-I didn't know what was going on, i-it was never my intention!" Fudge attempted to gather what he could to save himself in front of her, "I shall make this right, myself!"

"You certainly will," She smiled evilly, "Once I get my trial. I demand a trial for the assault of Tanya Barros, unfair punishment against Elia Barros and to revive House Sayre once again."

Fudge's eyes widened, both him and Umbridge croaked out, "S-Sayre?"

"But… there is hardly any of you alive! You can't possibly revive a dead House." Fudge cried.

"I indeed can and will." Elena confirmed with a frown.

Elia and Tanya looked at each other in astonishment. Their grandmother was going to reveal her House, their sacred bloodline. Everyone would know about Tanya, even the Dark Lord. But did Elena care? No one could hurt them.

"On second thought, I won't charge Dolores Umbridge." Elena reiterated, "Change the charges to be against her and the Ministry as a whole."

Fudge and Umbridge's jaw fell.

"After all, to question her actions is to question the Ministry's as well…"

Moody chuckled, scribbling into the sheet, "You got it."

"Lady Selwyn! You can't!" Fudge begged.

"I am no longer a Selwyn." Elena restated, "You shall address me as such, Cornelius. Do take the time while the trial is organized to learn some respect-"

She stood to her feet, being her girls with her. She then eyed Umbridge.

"And teach the angry toad as well."

Umbridge almost cried, she was done for. She dragged down the Ministry, she disappointed Fudge, and now ruined any chances she had to climb the social ladder. She upset a sacred head of House, the direct bloodline of Salazar Slytherin himself. She begged Cornelius for forgiveness, for a solution but he was just as upset. The power they worked for would be dismantled by Elena. She could get the entire the sacred twenty eight behind her back.

Elena no longer looked to survive in solitary, she wanted vengeance.

They stepped out of his office only to be swarmed by reporters who spotted them entering and others were called in when they heard that Elia Barros was at the Ministry, with an old face beside her. Everyone was appalled to find out she was her grandmother. Moody held onto Tanya and Tonks ran in at the sight of them. Elia clinging onto her and Elena led them out, Fudge trailing behind with Umbridge, both begging for her attention. Elena shielded the girls from the reporters, who constantly took pictures of them and shouted questions.

"Miss Barros! How are you related to Elena Selwyn?!"

"Lady Selwyn! Have you finally returned to the community once and for all?!"

"Is it true that you left because of your daughter?!"

"Or was it your granddaughter, Tanya Barros?!"

"How are the girls related?!"

"Why are you here at the Ministry?!"

"Miss Barros! How is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?!"

"How long has it been going on for?!"

"Can you confirm if Lucius Malfoy approves?!"

They shouted questions left and right for them, Elena telling her to not answer a thing. But Elia wanted to if she could so they could stop. She thought of Draco… how would he feel about her making the papers again? It was more than likely at that point as the reporters were begging for details and taking their photos.

"Watch it, Elia!" Tonks cried out as Elia almost tripped from all the flashing of the cameras and how crowded it became. She found it difficult to breathe and move, so Tonks held her tightly, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Elia said to her, looking around to make sure where she was going.

They made it to the entrance hall, about to leave through the floo but the reporters practically blocked them. Fudge jumped in front of Elena with Umbridge at his tail, fear stricken and practically shaking before her.

"Please, Elena don't do this! We're terribly sorry, I never knew! Let me handle this, you don't need to take it to the Wizengamot." He begged.

Reporters went wild.

"Can you elaborate on what's going on, Minister?!"

"Lady Selwyn! Are you pressing charges here at the Ministry?!"

"What are your thoughts on Dolores Umbridge being Headmistress of Hogwarts?!"

"Did you have knowledge that Elia Barros was apart of Dumbledore's Army?!"

"Will you return to the Wizengamot, Lady Selwyn?!"

Elena gave Fudge a knowing look, one word from her and all the papers would print it. One word and she could destroy them. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She glanced at her granddaughters, Elia was frightened and Tanya was worried. Sure she wanted her grandmother to take down the Ministry if she could, but to revive House Sayre? She pulled her close and urged in her ear.

"Grandmother…" Tanya muttered, "Think this through. If You-Know-Who finds out about us…"

"To hell with him!" Elena hissed back at her, "To hell with the whole Ministry!"

Elena then turned to the reporters, standing tall and head high like the pureblood she was. They watched her in awe and listened to her declaration.

"From this day forward, I Elena Sayre, renounce myself from House Selwyn and reclaim House Sayre as part of the sacred twenty eight! Henceforth I legitimize my granddaughter, Tanya Barros as a full blooded Sayre and grant protection to her and my granddaughter Elia Barros!"

* * *

The upcoming trial of Elena, Tanya and Elia against Umbridge and the Ministry was the only thing people talked about the day after. However Elena was to represent them, as Elia was underage and she took the liberty to be her magical guardian in the wizarding world for their father was a Muggle. She'd represent Tanya as well if need be, as she was head of their own House.

Everyone couldn't shut up about their secret bloodline, it caused an uproar. Far and wide, everyone found out about the hidden family members of Salazar Slytherin. There was no one who didn't know about their sacred blood, even House Selwyn was shaken to the very core. With how far the news had reached, it frightened the girls about the true extent of where their grandmother's announcement reached to the world.

Tanya nearly lost it, arguing with Elena about her actions. Elena didn't care, she reminded them that no one should hurt them and no one ever will. And this was the consequence, Umbridge would face her wrath and learn to treat them with the highest respect now that House Sayre would legitimize Tanya and claim Elia in their family and protection.

In the halls at school, people ambushed her with questions, questioning her lineage as well. Even prejudice purebloods in Slytherin approached her in question. She kept denying having relation, only related to Tanya paternally. But their lineage and relation was too complicated for everyone to understand, getting more confusing to them.

Finally, Draco spotted her and had everyone to get away from her. He was already annoyed with Umbridge's mistreatment towards her, now Elia was being pestered by the students and hogging her from him. As a Prefect, he sent them running and held Elia to him. Word got to him about what Elena revealed, he couldn't get away from the papers and their headlines constantly mentioned it.

 **ELENA SAYRE HAS RETURNED**

 **MINISTRY UNDER FIRE**

 **TANYA SAYRE, SLYTHERIN'S HALF BLOOD**

The papers wrote about how angry Elena was at the Ministry, and her reveal of House Sayre being related to Salazar Slytherin. The sacred twenty eight practically praised her and Tanya after, even if she was a half blood. Just the fact she had his blood in her veins had them on their knees.

They also revealed how Dolores Umbridge may have conspired behind the Ministry's back about the black quill punishment, another scandal. Fudge was quick to cover it up but Elena's statement made it hard to believe, especially with the sacred twenty eight supporting her every move. Even if it meant supporting her granddaughters, they'd follow Elena.

Even Draco's father wouldn't shut up about it. He was surprised and overjoyed at the revival of the family of Salazar Slytherin. He was oddly more lenient to Draco as of late, his letters sounding less tense and hostile. Draco felt that he was obviously planning something.

He looked at Elia worriedly, feeling the awkward tension between them again ever since she was caught by Umbridge. It was still hard to get over still, especially since Elia lost her Prefect title. She looked down at her feet, he sighed embracing her.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, "If I hadn't helped her, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"You did what you had to do. I don't blame you anymore, it's done. It's just… I'm scared. Everyone knows now, about Tanya. I feel like my grandmother is making this bigger than it needs to be." Elia admitted.

Elia hated conflict and creating conflict. She didn't like problems happening and making things escalate over something small. But this wasn't small, not to Draco at least. Yet she didn't see it that way out of fear.

"Do you want me to be there?" He asked, looking at her in sincerity.

She looked up in confusion, "You being there? How could you though? It's not your trial."

"If you want me to be there, I can." He said, "My father is going to stand in support of your grandmother— obviously."

"Obviously." Elia repeated, it wasn't surprising of Lucius to jump on the support wagon for the head of House Sayre. All that's left of it at least.

"He's favorable right now in the Ministry, even has replaced Umbridge's spot on the Wizengamot temporarily for the trial and he's now a representative of my family with the sacred twenty eight."

"What? How?"

Draco smirked, "Let's just say your grandmother saw to it."

"Already?" Elia questioned, she was in disbelief at how fast her grandmother was exercising her power, when she wasn't even legally a Sayre yet by name.

"Well Umbridge is the one in question for trial, they can't have her stand in the Wizengamot. It doesn't make sense."

"So basically, now your father and all the sacred twenty eight are behind her and this case."

"More or less." Draco explained so far what his father has mentioned, "They don't like the idea of supporting you and your sister because of your blood. That and well they secretly support Umbridge's actions against you and your little army with Potter. But to support you and Tanya is to support the 'good' blood— I guess you could say, of your sister."

"So… they're just kissing up to my grandmother and going along with her?"

He nodded, "As all purebloods do. Especially when you have the family of Slytherin himself on trial to revive the House."

Draco finally realized why her sister was so deadly, the notorious human Basilisk herself, the Queen of Slytherin House. It was because she was Slytherin's heir. It all added up in his head. Elia wondered how Harry, Ron and Hermione would feel about this. She remembered their second year.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir… beware._

Tanya was the heir, but she doubt that the Dark Lord knew that at the time. He was the heir as well, according to Harry. The voices Tanya mentioned in her head that year… it was the Basilisk. However she never sought it out, the Dark Lord never suspected a thing. Now, their enemies would pay through Elena's actions, for no one could harm her granddaughters, but everyone also knew about Tanya's connection.

Fortunately with Draco's insight, Elia now understood more about the situation and felt a little relieved that the sacred twenty eight would stand by Elena and them, even if it wasn't for the morally right reason. They just wanted House Sayre to be apart of the sacred twenty eight too, and to gain favor in Elena's eyes.

"My father wants me to gain more knowledge about the Ministry, seeing a trial like this he'd appreciate it from me."

Elia nodded, "Please go. I'd feel a bit at ease if you were there. Just be careful, I wouldn't doubt that all the reporters show up for this. It'd be worse if they found out you were there to support your girlfriend, they'd bombard us."

Draco chuckled, smirking down at her, "It's not like I'm there to support Umbridge or my father. Hopefully they take a better shot of me this time for the papers."

Elia scoffed, rolling your eyes, "Of course you'd say that."

He escorted her to the Great Hall to eat, Elia could see everyone reading the papers there too. Her face was plastered all over them, with Tanya and Elena as well. The most common photo at the center of it all however was the photo of Elena declaring that House Sayre returns. Everyone looked at Elia, but didn't dare ask her anything with Draco sneering beside her. She also noticed that Umbridge was absent from the Professors' table, with a newspaper folded neatly over her empty plate.

 **A/N: Not much fluff or Draco/Elia in this chapter, nor the next… I'm sorry! It's building up and it's intense, I promise it'll be worth it and the fluff will return. I hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter- the trial and a little surprise!**


	31. Elena Selwyn vs The Ministry

**A/N: In no way shape or form am I an expert on how things go down in trials, nor the terminology. Be aware that I tried my best when writing this. Like Elia, I've never been in court because we're both goody two shoes. Nor am I a law student because that's too expensive (lol).**

 **Was suffering in the ER from costochondritis right now so bare with me, I just had to get this out before I delayed it any longer. Despite my condition, I'll be at Monsterpalooza tonight with T! I doubt anyone on here will be there but if you are, please come by and say hi! Just look for the faery and red haired succubus wandering around (hehe). Enjoy everyone! Look out for my 'surprise'. Let me know what you think! Mwahaha…**

* * *

"Be upstanding!"

The Chief Warlock and the entire Wizengamot entered, everyone stood up to which they then sat back down after the group sat on the benches. Elia was completely nervous, her skin heating up from her nerves, then again the black attire she wore for the hearing didn't help either. She didn't know what to wear, she's never been to a court hearing. Nor had she ever seen her grandmother in witch robes, though Elena blended in like the pureblood she was. Elia adjusted herself in her seat, glancing at Draco behind her.

He had come to support her after all, however he had come with his mother to support his father. They sat nearby Elia in the stands, many reporters in there to bare witness to the trial. Draco simply gave her a comforting smile, nodding.

"We are gathered here today for the case of Elena Selwyn versus the Ministry-"

"Objection! Her granddaughters are the ones filing the charges and speaking on their own behalf! Their grandmother can not be here and I demand that the trial name change-"

"Stand down, Dolores!" The Chief Warlock's voice boomed, silencing her and Fudge pulled her down to her seat, hushing her.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Permission to speak, Chief Warlock?"

"Permission granted, Lady Selwyn."

"I stand here to represent my granddaughters. I filed the charges, I have every right to speak on their behalf. Elia is still a minor, so I stand as her magical guardian. I also bare witness to the aftermath of my granddaughter's injuries from Dolores Umbridge. Lastly, I've also requested that the trial settle my desire to reclaim House Sayre's name, legitimize Tanya, and grant protection to my girls. So I and I alone, represent them."

They were silent and Umbridge was fuming, lips scrunching up and nose flared. Her scowl was set and her face red, the Chief Warlock nodded.

"Motion to approve Dolores Umbridge's request for Elena Selwyn to stand down?"

Elena eyed all sacred twenty eight members, one of them being Lucius Malfoy. They watched as none of them raised their hands.

"Motion denied."

Umbridge was furious but stopped herself from yelling out again.

"Elia Barros, Tanya Barros— do you two swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth? Do you swear that everything you say can be used for and against you by the Wizengamot? So help you, Merlin."

The girls looked at each other, and nodded up at the Chief Warlock.

"Does the defendant plead guilty or not guilty?"

Umbridge stood, her pink attire standing out amongst the common robes worn at trials. Everyone watched her and waited for her plea, Fudge gaping up at her in desperation to plea the right standing so they wouldn't further upset Elena. But Umbridge in that last second decided she wasn't in the wrong, no matter what a pristine member of Salazar Slytherin's family said.

"Not guilty." She stated nonchalantly, causing those around them to murmur and whisper in concern.

Elena nearly bursted out laughing, snickering to herself that the woman honestly thought she wasn't in the wrong, opposing someone like her? Fudge nearly had a heart attack and whispered furiously to Umbridge's change of heart. The Chief Warlock slammed their gavel down, ordering that everyone quiet down.

"Now then, let's start from the beginning." Chief Warlock said, "Lady Selwyn, as representative of Elia Barros in this case, can you please tell me what occurred to have led to this? Miss Barros may also speak in this case, if so desired."

Elena looked at her granddaughter, Elia couldn't form the words just yet as she felt all eyes on her. Her chest tightened, so she nodded at her grandmother to answer for her.

"My granddaughter was sent to be punished for her actions, along with many others at her school, by Dolores Umbridge's hand-"

"Objection! I am merely following my duties as Headmistress of Hogwarts and may I remind everyone that Elia Barros was apart of Dumbledore's Army. An illegal group against the Ministry and Hogwarts that conspired behind our backs to practice spells that was not apart of the curriculum."

"Objection misleading! The defendant is altering the situation and the actions of my granddaughter!" Elena shot back.

"Sustained. Stand down Dolores, use proper terms." Chief Warlock warned, she sat down, "Lady Selwyn, continue."

"My granddaughter Tanya was informed by Elia of the situation. She immediately stepped in to protect her little sister, taking her place for the punishment. When Tanya came to visit her father and I in the Muggle world, I saw the horrible injuries Dolores inflicted on her. Naturally, I had to take action."

He nodded, "Let's hear from Elia Barros what her actions were exactly that led to said punishment, and to explain Dolores Umbridge's punishment of choice. Miss Barros, please step forward."

The cameras went off again as Elia stood to sit on the chair at the center before the entire Wizengamot. Many of them sneered at her discreetly, but kept a watchful eye for Elena who watched them. Draco watched her cautiously, glancing at his father too amongst the Wizengamot who sat proudly.

"Miss Barros, please explain what activities did Dumbledore's Army partake in? Can you confirm Dolores Umbridge's claim?"

Elia breathed slowly, but shook her head.

"It wasn't like that. She wasn't teaching us anything in Defense, the Ministry changed the course. We couldn't use our magic for class. So together, we made our own class. That way we could learn in a proper classroom setting and learn the proper spells."

"Objection! We pride ourselves in providing the best education for students at Hogwarts, Miss Barros is lying."

"Overruled. Let the victim speak!" Chief Warlock said, "And Albus Dumbledore asked that you and Harry Potter create your own practice? Dumbledore's Army, correct?"

Elia remembered that he had covered for them, so she nodded.

"And Dolores Umbridge discovered your group?"

"Yes. Afterwards, she had us all line up in the Great Hall to be punished, with the black quills."

"My granddaughter shouldn't have to be punished for trying to create her own education." Elena called out, "If anything, we stand here today to punish the Ministry for denying these students their education and harming them for seeking it elsewhere!"

Everyone murmured in shock at her statement, reporters scribbling in their notes everything that was said.

"Objection!" Umbridge called out, they were really getting annoyed at how easily she shouted it out for no reason.

"Sustained. I'm sorry Lady Selwyn, but the Ministry can not condone the illicit actions your granddaughter has taken. She broke the rules, as enacted by the Ministry."

"You do forget that's not all we're here for." Elena said snidely, "The Ministry didn't just punish my granddaughter Elia, but physically harmed my eldest who happens to be your employee."

Everyone whispered once again and they looked at Tanya. She glared at all their staring which annoyed her.

"Motion to bring forth Tanya Barros to the stand?"

Twenty eight hands went up.

"Motion approved. Tanya Barros, please step forward."

Flashes went off again as the sisters switched places. Elia felt hot and sat down beside her grandmother who rubbed her back.

"You did good, darling."

Elia scoffed, "I hardly said a word."

Tanya sat before the Wizengamot, who all looked at her much differently than Elia. She had Slytherin's blood after all, plus she looked back at them with piercing emerald eyes.

"Tanya Barros, you work for the Ministry, correct?"

"Yes," She answered, "I'm apprenticing under Alastor Moody as an Auror."

"According to his written statement and what has been said already," Chief Warlock began, "She claims that you were assaulted by Dolores Umbridge, taking your sister's place in her punishment. Is this true?"

The reporters went crazy, waiting for her answer and Umbridge stood again.

"Objection! Tanya Barros took it upon herself to be punished, she was also trespassing on school grounds!"

"I'm an Auror and I'm her sister!" Tanya barked back, "You were torturing them with the black quills!"

"Overruled! Dolores, I order you to stand down immediately. It is not your place to talk. One more word out of you and I will have to ask the Aurors to restrain you."

She cowered back in her seat, clearly the Chief Warlock was seeming to favor Elena's side in this.

"This is the second time I've heard of these 'black quills'. May you please explain what these are?"

Elena smirked, "Your Honor, I'm glad you asked. During our confrontation with Cornelius and Dolores, it was upon our discovery that apparently the Ministry including Cornelius himself had no knowledge of the manufacturing of these black quills. Dolores Umbridge constructed it, and even if Cornelius knew about it, she seems to have lied about its use."

"It's a quill that uses no ink, your Honor." Tanya said, "The quill uses the writer's own blood as ink. Whatever they write will be cut into their skin, then heal. She had us write over and over again on four feet of parchment."

Everyone expressed their concern and even some angry at Umbridge's method of punishment and for lying. Fudge looked around nervously.

"Motion to have Alastor Moody to read out to us the full statement of the events of said confrontation?"

Twenty eight hands went up.

"Motion approved. Alastor Moody, please come forth. Miss Barros, stay seated."

Moody trudged out of the benches behind Elia and Elena. She turned to look and saw Tonks sitting beside him. She caught Elia's eye and waved happily, Moody stood by Tanya.

"Alastor, we have our own copy of the statement. May you please read out what you wrote that day?"

He nodded, adjusting his eye to read the paper.

"Elena Selwyn charges assault, unfair actions, change of name… yada yada yada… oh here!" He said, "Upon mentioning the use of the black quill, Minister Fudge expressed surprise at the initial use. He stated that he believed the quill was meant for coercion and punishment for Azkaban inmates, as confirmed to him by Dolores. However it had not been completed."

People went wild, confirming Umbridge's lies and Chief Warlock slammed the gavel.

"Cornelius, do you confirm or deny these claims?"

Fudge stuttered, sweating even, "I… I…"

"You? You?" Elena questioned, arching a thin brow, "This is all about you, we want to hear it from you! You honestly believed her lies? Or better yet, you knew all along and didn't bother to look into it?"

Flashes went off at the row between them, capturing Fudge's embarrassment. He still couldn't answer.

"I think I've heard enough to confirm what I needed to hear." Chief Warlock said, "Tanya Barros, please continue. Alastor, you are dismissed."

Moody went to sit back down, prideful that he finally got to say it out loud and seeing Fudge and Umbridge's expressions were definitely worth it. Tonks could hear his giggling.

She scoffed, "You are mad."

"I specialize in weapons and I can tell you that this was a weapon of torture." Tanya confirmed, "After I offered to take my sister's place of the black quill, I began writing like everyone else. But I noticed something different."

"And what exactly was that, Miss Barros?"

Tanya stood to her feet, throwing off her black robe and everyone gasped. Elia looked on in horror, tears welling up in her eyes. Elena however, was calm and had an emotionless stare. Head tilted slightly and lips pursed.

Elia looked at her grandmother in shock, "Did you know?"

"Yes I did," Elena answered, "I told her not to mention it just yet during our statement. Wait till it was her turn to speak to show everyone. Now we have them all in the palm of our hands."

Tanya's body was covered in scars, from her shoulders down there were words etched into her skin all over. Her clothes covered it, but one could tell it was everywhere. From her chest, back, legs, arms, hands, — she had the words somewhere. Nearly everyone was in an uproar, some even in the sacred twenty eight, crying out to Umbridge in disdain of hurting the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Even the Chief Warlock was shocked, but he kept his composure and told everyone to quiet down.

"I was the only one who reacted this way with my quill." Tanya explained, "Everyone in there had a quill of their own, the only place that the words cut into were their hands. I on the other hand, could feel the cuts appearing all over my body. One by one, they all appeared."

Fudge looked to Umbridge, who looked like she was trying hard not to explode. He frowned at her and spat, "We're done for."

"Dolores Umbridge, do you deny these claims? Did you purposely harm Tanya Barros this way?"

Umbridge's face reddened, stammering, "I… I did no such thing, your Honor. The quill was the same as everyone else's. I did not target Tanya Barros."

"For once, I believe the shite that comes out of your mouth." Elena commented, surprising some people, "Your Honor, permission to state my opinion on the matter?"

"Permission granted. Lady Selwyn, proceed."

"Judging from the fact that Tanya sat in the desk meant for Elia, and the fact that was the _only_ quill that could cut the victim all over the body rather than their hand… doesn't anyone find it odd that it was specifically for Elia initially?"

Whispers erupted once again shortly, the Wizengamot nodded with Elena as they understood her point.

"From what I understand, Dolores Umbridge purposely put that quill there for my granddaughter Elia and meant to harm her to a further extent, more than the rest of the students."

"The quill was different than the others. It was more torturous and I have reason to believe this incorporated Dark magic." Tanya added.

They were shocked to hear such claims, Dark magic meant for a student? Used on an employee?

"What makes you conclude with that, Miss Barros?"

"For one, the cuts were made all over the body rather than the hand like the others. Second of all, the cuts didn't not heal like the rest. I noticed students were able to heal them and the scarring could fade with proper treatment. Even my sister's healing, my own or Potions master Severus Snape's couldn't help it. It's left scarring and the wounds haven't closed yet, naturally, with Potions nor Dittany."

Some whispered in concern, even some in the Wizengamot. They looked on in horror at her suspicions and injuries.

"Permission to call in professionals from the Office of Improper Use of Magic to inspect Tanya Barros' injuries? As well as the Aurors to extract her memories for the Pensieve to confirm such claims?"

The Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Approved. Tanya Barros, please leave with our Aurors to inspect and discuss such matters in the chambers."

She was escorted out by two Aurors outside the courtroom. Elia couldn't believe what had happened, her sister was more than just hurt. She was tortured! Draco clenched his jaw from his anger, that very well could've been Elia in Tanya's spot. He was grateful for her sister, and this trial.

The room fell silent, then Elena spoke.

"Your Honor, it is quite apparent now what Dolores Umbridge's intentions were. She intended to target my granddaughter Elia with that quill. She meant to harm— torture a student. My question is however, why _just_ my Elia?"

The Chief Warlock glanced at the Wizengamot beside him.

"It was only her, why is that? She didn't target Harry Potter, the one who also helped my granddaughter with this army. I find it odd that it was only her." Elena then snapped around to look at Umbridge, who averted her eyes from the emerald gaze, "No need to defend yourself in this, I seem to understand why. The only difference my granddaughter carries from Mr. Potter besides their sexes, is her blood."

People muttered, confused about why Elena would even bring up the subject about blood. But it was known silently that Dolores Umbridge was prejudice as well. And now, she intended to harm a muggleborn student.

"May I add to the charges, your Honor? Rather than unfair punishment towards Elia, I'd like to rephrase it… Add intent to discriminatively harm a muggleborn minor."

Umbridge nearly wailed when the Chief Warlock approved.

"I rest my case." Elena smiled triumphantly, "Now, let's discuss my intentions of reclaiming House Sayre."

That's what got everyone intentions. The room erupted with chatter and the reporters were a frenzy. They were soon silenced again.

"Yes, Lady Selwyn I understand. It is a tough task to carry here at the Ministry to do such a thing for you, may I inquire why you wish to do so?"

They obviously needed a reason from her, but nonetheless the Wizengamot wouldn't have cared. They'd go along anyways just to revive House Sayre.

"Your Honor, I threw away House Sayre's name a long time ago. And it was a mistake on my part, to cover my daughter's infidelity."

It was the first time anyone had heard this, it was shocking to finally hear her say these things out loud. It was always a private matter, a secret within Elia's family. The reporters went off.

"She had relations with a Muggle, and like Dolores here, I detested muggles at the time and all blood traitors alike." Elena spat like it was venom on her tongue, to think she thought this way was awful to her, "But like Dolores, a half blood was born out of it."

The reporters went wild, the room was blinded by cameras and their voices. Shouting questions and comments, Dolores reddened and wailed. Her secret was out too. Then again it was no secret, Tanya had informed Elia long ago and even their grandmother. Elena knew everything there was to know, privately questioning the people at the Ministry about Umbridge being a half blood and covering it up. She offered them protection from House Sayre too because the people answering were too scared as it was rumored Umbridge would take care of these people, who'd then disappear from the Ministry. Sometimes from life all together.

"Dolores likes to claim she's related to House Selwyn." Elena laughed, "My dear, the House that I don't even belong to, wouldn't even claim you."

"Get to the point, Lady Selwyn." Chief Warlock called.

"Right, where was I—" She continued, "My daughter had Tanya, married into House Selwyn and Cornelius helped us. It was all private, we were a private family. House Selwyn adopted us into their family and we took their name. But I couldn't leave behind Tanya. I tracked her down and left the community willingly to be apart of her life. If the world knew about the Sayre's, the ones that survived after Gormlaith Gaunt, Isolt Sayre, and hid… I was unsure if the world was ready for us."

"The world isn't ready for us, clearly. Which is why I want to reclaim the Sayre name once again, legitimize Tanya as a full blooded Sayre and grant my granddaughters protection. If the Ministry won't protect them, I will!" Elena finished.

Everyone shouted in support, reporters as well. The sacred twenty eight smiled, wanting the Sayre's to return. The Chief Warlock sat back as an Auror stepped in to whisper in his ear. He nodded and stood up, dismissing the room until further notice so he may enter the chambers for Tanya and discuss the final verdict of the case with the Wizengamot.

They stepped outside and Elena kept Elia away from the reporters. Umbridge ran out in shame from their constant questions, attempting to get to Elena and Elia but Moody and Tonks stepped in with a few Aurors to escort them away. Elia pleaded for Draco to come with her, he obliged and jumped beside her. The reporters took their photos, shouting more questions about the trial and their relationship.

Draco held her and Moody led them to a separate hall while other Aurors held back the reporters. Draco shuddered when he looked at Moody, recalling the time he was turned into a ferret. Elena let out a deep breath.

"Merlin, those reporters are tiresome I can tell you that." She sat down in huff, "Are you okay, my darling?"

They looked at Elia, she nodded.

"It was… intense." She admitted, "Why did Tanya keep that from me?"

"We knew that if you did, you'd feel awful about it. She didn't want to hurt you."

"But she was hurt instead!"

"And now you're doing something about it." Draco cut in, "You're winning this case."

"Tanya is tough." Moody commented, "Now it's paying off, you got the whole Ministry crapping themselves."

Tonks snorted, which got Draco's attention. This was his cousin… the one he never met and was casted out. The one he was told was a disgrace to the Black name, for being a half blood. He caught her eye, the bubblegum pink hair looking at him.

"Hiya cos'" She greeted, "Good to finally meet ya."

Elia finally smiled, something to get her mind off of the case. She'd finally bring together both Tonks and Draco to meet. Tonks extended her hand but Draco shifted uncomfortably beside Elia. It wasn't that he hated the girl for her blood, even if he was taught that. It just that he's never met her, was always told she was the bad blood, the bad cousin. No, that she wasn't even family. He was nervous to finally face it. He snapped out of his thoughts due to the jab at his ribs by his girlfriend.

"Hey…" Elia frowned, muttering, "Say hi, this is my best friend."

That's right, she wasn't just his cousin, but Elia's best friend. Draco looked at Tonks once again, before finally shaking her hand. Suddenly, his mother walked over to them, looking at her son with concern. Wide eyed, she realized he was shaking hands with her blood traitor sister's daughter. She never got to meet her either.

"Draco." Narcissa spoke softly, breaking the two apart and stood besides him, "Come along now, let's have some lunch while your father is in there."

"Now this is certainly a sight." Elena spoke, catching Narcissa's attention, "I've never met the head of House Malfoy until now. Elena Selwyn."

She greeted herself to Narcissa, who gladly took her hand and planted a kiss in respect.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Lady Selwyn— Sayre, it truly is an honor to meet you." She bowed slightly, "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. This is my son, Draco."

"Yes, I've met him before. Due to my self exile, I was there when your son lived with my granddaughter." Elena gestured to Elia, "I can assure you, he was in the best care."

"Thank you, Lady Sayre. We are in your debt."

"Nonsense. So long as your boy is making my Elia happy, all is well." Elena smiled. Narcissa nodded and smiled stiffly, still disapproving the relationship but she'd be a fool to show that in front of Elena.

"Come, Lady Malfoy. Join us for some lunch while they discuss the final word. You can finally meet your magnificent niece." Elena said, hugging Tonks' side and Tonks grinned. Narcissa couldn't refuse her, even if she refused to acknowledge Tonks and her mother for what happened. She had to play along.

* * *

"We've reached a verdict." One member of the Wizengamot stated to the room, they all waited to hear what they had to say. Tanya sat with Elia once again, covered with her robe and wounds healing properly. Once Elia had reunited with her, she embraced Tanya carefully while crying out how sorry she was. It certainly was a scene for the papers. The member of the Wizengamot sighed, as if defeated at what he was about to say, after all he was working for the Ministry.

"We the Wizengamot find the Ministry guilty of the assault of Tanya Barros and intent to harm Elia Barros through discriminative reasoning by Dolores Umbridge."

Fudge lost it and Umbridge's jaw dropped. The reporters wrote down everything and mutters filled the room. Tanya smiled in victory with Elena, Elia was relieved.

"Since Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry has backed Dolores Umbridge's violent actions unknowingly, we take full responsibility and will account for the damages inflicted on the victims." He said, "Our professionals have extracted the Dark magic lingering in the wounds of your granddaughter and have been treated. Cornelius Fudge will be questioned privately and our Auror teams will investigate Hogwarts and the Ministry for the black quills, to properly destroy them. Dolores Umbridge will be held accountable and be stripped of her spot on the Wizengamot and position in the Improper Use of Magic Office for… improper use of magic."

It sounded all too good to be true, she was finally getting what she deserved and there was only more to be said.

"However, given the circumstances at Hogwarts, with Albus Dumbledore on the run— Dolores Umbridge will continue to uphold the title as Headmistress temporarily until a new Headmaster is chosen."

Elena stood, "That is preposterous-"

"Wait," She sat down, he continued, "With the request to reclaim House Sayre…"

They were practically on the edge of their seats, waiting.

"We accept your request," He said, "and have renounced you and your granddaughter from House Selwyn. House Sayre may stand once more as the paperwork is filed, with the sacred twenty eight."

Everyone cheered and Tanya stood with her grandmother, hugging one another. The sacred twenty eight clapped and the reporters took photos of the moment.

"Given that House Gaunt is virtually extinct and whatever is left of it— shall we grant permission to replace House Gaunt with House Sayre in its place? Thus unify the two Houses as one for they are the last remaining families of Salazar Slytherin, with Lady Elena and House Sayre as its head of course." The Chief Warlock asked.

Twenty eight hands went up.

"Motion approved. Congratulations Lady Sayre, may your House live on." He smiled, "We may change your surnames as such and grant protection over your granddaughters as House Sayre."

"As you may." Elena replied, nodding.

Tanya then stood, "Your Honor… Don't change mine to Sayre."

Everyone began to chatter in shock, and so she continued.

"Let the records show that I am Tanya Barros Sayre. I know where I'm from and I'm not ashamed of my blood."

He smiled, slamming his gavel.

"Approved. Case dismissed."

Everyone stood to file out, the trial finally ending. But Elena wasn't satisfied.

"So that's it? I expected better of you! Fire them! Change the whole Ministry! Send her to Azkaban! This case is mine!" Elena shouted, nearly shaking the whole room. The Wizengamot looked on in fear.

The Chief Warlock spoke, "Lady Sayre, we promise the Ministry will handle this properly."

"You just said the Ministry is guilty!"

"We cannot hold the entire Ministry at fault for the actions of Dolores Umbridge. We represent each other as a whole yes, but this was entirely her. However we will investigate and hold those accountable of the harm your granddaughters faced at her hand, and punish those that assisted in Dolores' conspiracy." He confirmed.

"Then you out to have me on that team if you want to get anything done!" Elena replied.

One of the sacred twenty eight in the Wizengamot spoke up, "Does that mean you wish to return to the Wizengamot?"

"That can be negotiable." The Chief Warlock smirked.

They nodded and let everyone out. Aurors escorted Fudge and Umbridge out themselves for questioning. Elia sighed in relief, too soon as reporters began to swarm them. Aurors held them back as they walked out, Elia looking at Tonks and Moody who held the crowd back.

"Tonks!" Elia called.

"Just go! I'll hold them off!"

Tanya grabbed Elia and pulled them away, Draco slipping away from his mother to follow Elia, her sister and grandmother. Narcissa quickly followed after him, grabbing him.

"Draco, wait!" She called, "Your father needs to speak to you."

He looked behind his shoulder and saw Elia looking on at him. She gave him a sad look which he returned but they nodded in understanding. Draco followed his mother to the courtroom again, finding his father filing out with the Wizengamot.

"There you are." Lucius remarked, "Come, we must meet with Lady Sayre and her family."

"I've asked for her time, she agreed." Narcissa added.

Draco looked at them in confusion.

"We're meeting with them? I was just with them, why did you ask for me then?"

They walked out, Lucius pulling out a scroll from his robes and handed it to Draco.

"I just had the Ministry file this before the hearing. Now, let's head back home. We can't keep Lady Sayre waiting."

Draco unraveled the scroll, when his eyes read the words on it, his heart sank.

* * *

Elena told her girls that they had a meeting to get to. They looked at her in confusion.

"With who?"

"The Malfoy's apparently."

Elia froze, "What could they possibly want?"

"I don't know, darling but we must hurry so we can find out."

They stepped into the floo network of the Ministry, calling out "Malfoy Manor!" before the green flames engulfed them. They landed in the living room of the Manor, immediately seeing the Malfoy's sitting before them. Lucius was quick to approach Elena, taking her hand.

"Ah! Lady Sayre, it is an honor to meet you." He said in praise, kissing her hand, "I am Lucius Malfoy, head of House Malfoy. Please, come in, sit and make yourself at home."

"It's good to finally meet you, Lord Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius."

"Call me, Elena." She responded coolly.

When Lucius saw she brought both of her granddaughters too, a look of annoyance filled him and he paused when looking at Elia. She gave him a worried look but he met a scowl from Tanya beside her. He recalled that Elena was there too, so he picked up his facade and began to congratulate Elena on her winning the case.

Elena led Elia and Tanya out of the floo and they sat on a couch across them. Between them was a table and Elia glanced at Draco. What worried her was his look, his expression and overall demeanor. He was clearly upset and could not meet her eye.

"Now, if we're going to speak, I expect some hospitality." Elena retorted, "Fetch my girls and I something to eat, drink! It's been a long trial."

They didn't expect her to be so upfront, then again this was the Elena Sayre.

"Yes, yes, of course." Lucius quickly picked up, "We'll summon an elf to fetch that for you, forgive us."

Narcissa stepped out to find an elf, leaving them alone in the room to speak. Elia's stomach twisted at the feeling of the room, and at how Draco acted. She wondered what was wrong. Lucius finally spoke.

"Let's discuss business."

Lucius smiled, his hand reaching into his robe pocket and pulled out a scroll. He placed it before the three witches, unrolling it. It was a courtship contract. However the two names that stood out on it is what made Elia's heart break.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Tanya Barros Sayre_


	32. Three Words

**A/N: Monsterpalooza was awesome, I saw Mick Ignis there and I started crying! Couldn't approach him and never got to meet him personally due my fragile confidence so my heart is broken.**

 **However on a happy note, T managed to scare a Michael Myers walking around and he avoided her at all costs. That was fun. Oh and when we got free lollipops, I took a mystery flavor and like the puff I am, I got…. butterscotch. T died. I died. It was a night to remember truly.**

 **Anyways, enough rambling let's kick this off!**

* * *

When the words fell from Lucius' mouth, they all fell silent. The room felt eerie and overwhelming for Elia. She wanted to shout, she wanted to cry. She couldn't. Elia couldn't find the words to express how hurt she was. Her mouth felt dry and her throat sore, she looked at Draco. He gave her the most hurt look she's seen from him. This wasn't his doing, it was his father's. That much was clear.

However, despite how the situation looked, Elena began to laugh.

They all looked at her as if she was mad, her laughter erupting within and shaking her whole body. She hunched over and continued laughing, even a tear poked out of the corner of her eye. Lucius looked at her in confusion, surprised by her reaction and wondering if he should be offended or not. Her laughter certainly lightened the situation. Elena did not take this seriously.

When her laughter died down, she looked up at Lucius with a grin.

"Are you serious?" She asked, snickering again, "Are you actually serious? My Tanya with your boy?"

She started laughing again as she finally heard it out loud. The fact that he even proposed the idea, the contract for beginning a courtship between Tanya and Draco was something she couldn't fathom. Elia shifted uncomfortably and it didn't help that even Tanya had begun laughing with Elena. She had been holding it back due to shock, now she couldn't help it. Hearing it out loud broke her and so they held onto each other, cackling.

There was no need for Draco to say anything in opposition, he wouldn't fight it because there was going to be no fight. It was already over, he knew Elena would never allow them to marry. So he merely smirked at how embarrassed his father was. Narcissa entered, a house elf trailing behind her and put a tray of food and drinks for all of them before leaving. She looked at them oddly, questioning her husband.

"I am very much serious about this, Lady Elena. It would be the greatest honor to join houses with you." Lucius replied as calm as he could be in front of Elena.

"Are you out of your mind?" Elena questioned, "I've seen many marriages, even arranged them myself but this— _this_ is certainly a sight. And not a pleasant one."

They paused, Lucius averting his eyes for a moment as they sipped their tea quietly. Elena then spoke again seconds later.

"Have you met my daughter?"

"I haven't had the great pleasure of meeting your daughter, Sabriel." He answered.

"Well it certainly is no great pleasure, believe me." Elena said lightly, "I meant my Tanya."

They glanced at Tanya, odd that Elena would refer her that way. But given the circumstances, Tanya was practically like her second daughter. House Sayre now claimed her. Lucius nodded, smiling at them.

"Quite the most extraordinary witch of our time. We've met at the Ministry around the time she first started."

"And again during Christmas when Elia was invited here by Draco for dinner." Tanya mentioned, inciting some bad memories on purpose, to make the situation worse against the contract. She was absolutely opposed it as well.

Lucius flinched slightly at the mention and froze. Narcissa looked at Elena worriedly, afraid she'd realize how they treated her other granddaughter. This was already ruining their chances for Draco having a proper marriage.

"I remember," Elena recalled, sipping her tea and biting into a lemon cake, "You sent my Elia back home with a homeless boy that night. Your own son."

They froze and didn't speak, ashamed. Lucius stammered, Draco scoffed. He really hoped Elena wouldn't waste her time and refuse the contract already. However Narcissa took over.

"Lady Elena, we apologize for our inconvenience. We are forever grateful for your hospitality for our son during that time. Please, don't let our mistakes in the past affect this contract. We mean well, for our son and your granddaughter."

"It is Elia that you must be thankful for. She brought him to us and she made sure he had a proper home." Elena snapped, "She has done nothing but be good to your son. As a person and as his partner. And this is the thanks she gets? A proposal for her partner to marry her sister?"

Elena scoffed lightly, snickering from the very idea of a contract for Tanya and Draco, Elia was grateful for her take on this. She knew her grandmother wouldn't let her down, and continuously spoke for her when her voice wouldn't be heard. Lucius seemed to have been finally at his wits end, no pureblood has ever laughed at him like this! They'd be grateful for Lucius to even think about their son marrying into their Houses.

Then again, many Houses have withdrawn their favor in marrying their daughters to his son due to the papers publishing about his open relationship with… with a mudblood. Yet here was the purest family of them all, Slytherin's family. And the Head laughed at them.

"Is this funny to you?" Lucius quirked a brow.

"Very much."

"Should I be offended?"

"It is I that should be offended." Elena stated, "You propose such a ridiculous idea upon meeting me when it is known that your son and my granddaughter Elia are happily in a relationship. It is you that has offended me, to completely disregard her relationship in front of us. The lack of respect here baffles me, after all we've done. My granddaughter took care of your son and I put you on the Wizengamot. And this is the thanks we get? How could you possibly think Tanya and Draco are a match for each other?"

Lucius put down his tea, stood to walk behind the seating area to a cabinet. He was going to need something stronger than tea if he was going to get through this. So he reached in and pulled out his famous wine, made by the Malfoy Apothecary and summoned goblets for him and Elena. He handed one to her while he uncorked the bottle, Draco rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on his girlfriend across from him. She looked timid and hurt. He so wished he could whisk her away. He'd never marry her sister.

Lucius smiled, full of pride as he said, "He is my son. He will be at the age that qualifies him to court potential brides by June. He has many qualities that deem him more than fit to be a suitable husband to any worthy witch. He is a Malfoy after all."

"Your son? Most eligible bachelor of our community? Strong, skilled, pureblood, and pretty like his mother…" Lucius gave her an offending look, Elena continued, "What of it? How could you possibly think they're meant for each other?"

"Your granddaughter Tanya is young, beautiful, the most skilled witch of our time—" Lucius pointed out while pouring some wine for Elena into her cup, then grinned, "And the descendent to Salazar Slytherin."

"Old." Elena said bluntly.

He paused, raising an eyebrow while he sat back down in front of her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Old." She repeated, "I'm quite an expert on the subject."

"Preposterous! Tanya is only three years older than my son."

"She's past the age of what is required for this contract! Now Lucius, do you know anything at all about the female body?" Elena inquired.

He looked at her oddly as he began to think on what to tell her. Elena glanced at both Lucius and Narcissa.

"Well clearly you don't, I am truly sorry for you dear." Elena said, extending her hand out to place it over Narcissa's in pity. Tanya snorted and placed a hand over her mouth to cover her upcoming laughter. Elia's eyes widened at the display and what had been said, Lucius looking more offended while Narcissa was surprised.

"Now I'll spare you the gory details of what happens when you're my age. You men can surely stomach bloodshed, Unforgivables, and nasty creatures but this is a different subject entirely." She took a sip of her wine, "Think about it Lucius, when your son turns 27, he'll be at a good age. Late 20's, handsome, lived his life, financially independent, and will have by then inherited the Malfoy estate and claims. He'll be at a good age for a man, for anyone really. He'll be young but still be an adult, it's also a good time for children, extending your legacy."

"However," She stated, "My granddaughter Tanya will be 30 by then. You say the age gap isn't all that bad? Well by 30, she'll have reached the age where having children will be even harder. Her time will be upon her and her fertility will decrease as opposed to her 20's, like your son. Her chances of conceiving will be harder, disorders and miscarriages could happen as well. Then past 35, well… you get the point."

Tanya scoffed, "As if I'd marry him and carry his demon spawns. If I marry your son, he will not live more than an hour and the Malfoy line ends right then and there."

Draco scowled, "Who says we are getting married?"

"Draco!" His father hissed.

"I am not marrying her, father!" Draco shouted, "Do you want me to die? Because this is how you'll get me killed."

Tanya sat back proudly with an arched brow and mischief gleaming in her eyes. They were promising, her arms crossed as she challenged their proposal.

"I'm with him on this one. I will not marry him nor ever will. My potions and weapons are a better use of my time than this. I advise you look to someone else, specifically someone that'll keep him alive."

Narcissa gave her husband a worried look, placing her hand over his.

"Lucius, think about this." She muttered, "Perhaps we should look into other suitable matches as well."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I told you, the only hand I will ever take is Elia's."

Elia's eyes widened and she jumped slightly, his words practically scaring her awake. He was actually serious about that? She remembered when he first said that… now he said it again. Her heart pounded in her chest, she attempted to hide her blush. Lucius however wasn't pleased.

"Absolutely not!" He spat, "We've discussed this already, boy!"

"Now _that_ I'm willing to negotiate on." Elena said, raising her goblet and took a sip.

They all looked at her in shock, muttering "What?"

Elia couldn't believe her grandmother would consider this already! It was too soon… Elia had only just discovered her love for Draco, if one could call it that. She couldn't decipher her feelings quite yet, she assumed what she felt was love. But she was scared, scared of how he'd feel and about a marriage… Was she ready?

When she thought about it, the idea of being his wife made her feel fuzzy and want to squirm in giggly delight, like a child fantasizing. What concerned her most that clouded that fantasy was his family, people's judgement, and overall his feelings. She wanted him to be happy with her. She'd be broken if he ever regretted marrying her, being stuck with her. His feelings in the matter was above all for her. Yet he was the one that mentioned her hand in marriage instead of Tanya's. Could he…?

"You heard me." Elena says, "If your son will only take her hand then so be it. They are romantically involved, do not deny that. They are happy and I'd say a contract is in order for the both of them. If you wish to continue your… business with us."

Lucius looked at her incredulously, scoffing.

"A marriage? With my son and…" Lucius eyed Elia, " _Her_."

Elena glared, "She has a name and if you wish to align yourselves with House Sayre, you better learn to use it."

Lucius sat back, gulping and became silent. He did not want to further upset her, even if he was against the match.

"Um… grandmother, I don't think a wedding is wise right now." Elia mumbled to her.

"Of course not darling, don't you know how these work? Draco will sign a contract with you and we will sign as well as your guardians. Thus binding the two of you until you two turn 18." Elena explained carefully to Elia, seeing how flustered she felt from the whole thing. She walked her through it, "By law, you two are not to be courted from outside parties and are bound to each other. A… pre engagement you could say. You will be arranged in a marriage later, which shall be solidified when you are 18 once the contract ends there. From then, you two may choose to continue the arrangement and he may propose with permission of your father, of course."

Tanya snorted, "Yeah… as if Dad would ever let us get married."

Draco hadn't considered that. Their father was a wall, a mountain. And even more protective of his daughters. He was already in a rage about what happened to them with Umbridge, he fully supported Elena to take her down. He didn't have a say in the wizarding world, but to court his youngest daughter? He'd have a say… it'd be very hard to sway him.

"By then, I hope my son will have grown out of this phase." Lucius muttered while drinking his wine, Elena, Draco and Tanya shot him a glare. He nearly sank in his seat, Narcissa whispering to him to calm down. They were just about to redeem themselves in Elena's eyes and solidify something with her… even if it was against their values. But they valued having ties with House Sayre primarily.

"Even if Elia has no direct blood relation to me, I have seen her as full blooded family. As Head of House Sayre, do remember that I have laid some claim to her for protection. I am her guardian in this world. Marrying her still benefits you."

"But grandmother… we're at a war right now. The Dark Lord..." Elia muttered to her, whispering softly that last part so nobody else would hear, "I don't think a wedding would be wise to put out there, then the finances..."

"Yes, everyone is in fear whether they believe he's back or not. Even the Ministry is fearful." Elena muttered to her lowly, then raised her voice to begin a suggestion, "But think of it, darling— the biggest wedding of our time. A pureblood like Draco marrying his true love, a muggleborn witch such as yourself. It's the love story of our time. Since you two are the biggest scandal, you two are a good distraction."

Elena began to explain to everyone what this entailed, "The contract and the wedding afterwards will serve well as a distraction to the people from what's going on. When people don't have something like this to distract themselves, they'll find… other ways to do so."

"This'll prevent them from giving the Ministry trouble, surely it'll be a favor. And Lord Malfoy here has an Order of Merlin and has generously funded the Ministry for a long time now, so this should help his image as well."

Elena was smart… she certainly lived up to her name. The sharp tongued and mastermind Lady Elena Sayre, Lucius was impressed by her way of thinking. He almost considered it…

However it was too much for Elia to handle, especially since Draco hasn't said anything beyond that point. It wasn't that he was troubled by it, in fact he enjoyed this talk. Talk of their marriage, planning already and persuading his family into doing it. He sat back and let it unfold before him happily. He'd get her hand and happily take care of her for the rest of his life.

Elia stood abruptly, alerting everyone from her sudden jolt. She left the room quickly, away from the atmosphere and the overwhelming talk of her future. She was scared, confused, and didn't know what she wanted exactly. Nothing was clear. It was all a guessing game, strategizing, and planning the next step.

But she wasn't interested in facing it just yet, facing the backlash she'd likely get. She already couldn't handle much of her relationship now open to everyone. From the newspapers, reporters, trial, and even the occasional hate mail again. Everyone spat on her for being with someone as highly respected as Draco, someone she didn't deserve. He couldn't possible love her, she believed.

Her actions surprised them, Draco standing on his feet immediately to chase after her. He ignored everything else, including his father who demanded that he return as it was disrespectful to Lady Elena. However Elena understood her granddaughter, knowing she needed a moment.

"Let him go, let them speak. This whole time the adults have been talking, we never got a chance to hear what they wanted." Elena realized, sharing her wisdom with his parents.

Lucius nodded, apologizing for his son's leave.

Tanya spoke, "Mind pouring me a glass too? It's stressful planning and funding a wedding for my sister in my head."

His lips pursed, holding back his scowl, but he obliged.

"Now speaking of funding…" Elena smirked, "Let's talk about who's paying for my granddaughter's wedding."

* * *

Elia stomped out, breathing hard and heard Draco following behind her. She turned and stopped when they were standing at the foyer. He stopped as well and looked at her, her arms crossed and she looked deep in thought, troubled. He looked at her with concern.

"Do you not want to…?" His voice asked her weakly.

His heart sunk at the thought that she didn't want to enter into a contract with him, that she didn't want to marry him one day. But Elia began to shake her head, her expression then changed to one of worry for him, of how her actions conveyed the wrong message.

"No, no! That's not it at all… Don't take this the wrong way, Draco." She said, stepping towards him and placing her hand over the side of his face to hold him.

The sad look on his face made her feel horrible, but he quickly recovered upon hearing her words. However it wasn't enough. Elia didn't know what to do, her mind clouded with the endless possibilities of the contract. She was hurt that his parents wanted him with her sister. That the world would be opposed of their marriage and that Draco didn't love her. She couldn't stop her next choice of words.

"Look, I don't know what I want to do or what I should do…" She confessed, "It's all so sudden. No one will accept us if we signed the contract, hell your parents didn't even want me in the first place! I just don't want to make you regret ever having me, regret the choices we make here that can impact us later. I want you to be happy."

Elia turned away as she felt tears threaten to fall, her voice cracking at her last few statements. The thought that he'd ever regret her made her heart break, and him be in disbelief. Him ever regretting her? She was mental!

Draco looked at her in awe that she could ever think that, that he'd be miserable having her. When it was the opposite, he'd be miserable without her. He couldn't stand the thought of life without her, now here she was turning away from the possibility because she believed that he wouldn't be happy— that he wouldn't love her.

She was wrong. Draco watched as she stepped away and began to leave to settle her thoughts and feelings. Draco couldn't hold back any longer, the words he hid away to spare her, the words he held inside of him were finally vocalized into reality.

"I love you."

The words fell out of his mouth before he could even process that he said them. His heart stopped in that moment, he couldn't believe he said them! Elia froze in her tracks upon hearing him say it. It felt like an eternity in silence before she finally turned with a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

Draco stepped forward and took her in his arms, holding her in front of him. His eyes scanned over her, looking for an answer. He finally said it, it was now or never. He wanted to marry her.

"I love you." He repeated, more softly and to her this time rather than the world. His heart began to pound in his chest when he was met with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Really?"

He nodded, "I think… I've never loved anyone before. I think I've always loved you— since Christmas… or maybe the Yule Ball. Or third year when you spoke to me in Transfiguration, or maybe first year when we met-"

Draco was rambling, feeling more flustered and embarrassed at how foolish he was acting. He was a Malfoy, like how his father said. The most wanted young pureblood of their community for the sacred houses to court. Yet he was slipping over his own thoughts and words for this girl, the one girl he wanted to marry. However he felt relieved at her smile growing bigger. Her cheeks rounded and dimples showing, yes he did love her.

"All I know is I knew I could never let you go the moment you stood up to my father that night. I knew instantly when you swore yourself to me later, I knew I loved you then and now, I still feel it." He explained, "I don't know if this is love, but I'd like to figure it out with you. I want to marry you Elia, even if you don't-"

Draco was cut off by her sudden kiss, she pulled him down to her lips and stood on her toes. He sighed into her, kissing her back. His heart finally slowed, and the weight off his back was lifted when she pulled away.

"I love you too." She said to him, smiling and pressed her forehead into his, staring into his eyes lovingly.

Draco let out a hearty breath, a smile spreading on his face. Why had he kept this for so long? When she loved him just the same. He knew then that there was nothing to keep them apart. He'd keep her, care for her, and love her for eternity. Elia was his, she loved him too.

"I think," Elia repeated as he had said, "I'd like to hope I am. These feelings I get with you, is unlike anything I've ever felt. But I want to stay, and learn with you. I want us to be in love. Although I can't promise it'll be easy… I'm not an easy person. I don't even think I deserve you."

Elia confessed to him all the troubles in her mind and her heart soared to finally have the weight lifted. They knew the risks, they accepted it long ago. Now Draco was willing to risk it some more by loving her, for she felt the same and the world was suddenly different to him. He simply shook his head and chuckled, holding her tenderly.

"On the contrary, it is I that doesn't deserve you." He admitted, Elia smiled sheepishly and looked down in embarrassment, "I was afraid that loving you would make things worse. These people… I don't want them to hurt you."

He spat in disdain at the people that would harass Elia for being with someone like him, it tore him apart to see her get such hate. But he wanted to be by her side forever, so he could love her and protect her from everyone's hate. She gave him a sad look, but he held her face close with an endearing look in his grey eyes.

"I promise to make you as happy as possible amongst everyone's hatred of us. And I promise to protect you at all costs, no matter the price. So stay, sign the contract with me. Be mine."

"Only if you'll take me as I am." She replied softly, "A simple muggleborn Hufflepuff girl that lives in a bakery with a strange family and a cat named after a piece of bread. I have no land to give, no dowry, nothing but my love for you."

Draco smiled proudly at her, kissing her passionately. Her words touched him, she easily had a way to him. He loved her for it.

"Of course," He said, "Only if you take me as I am."

She nodded and kissed him again happily.

"So, will you sign the contract with me?" Draco then asked, pulling her face away to look into her eyes once more.

She giggled, "Is this another way to propose to me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I don't plan on doing it this way. But a contract would be a nice start for us. That way no one else can court you besides me."

Elia chuckled, "As if anybody would want that from me. Love makes you blind, my darling."

Draco begged to differ, if he didn't court her now he wouldn't be surprised if other boys lined up for that. Sure she wasn't an elite so it was unheard of, but she had connections now to House Sayre. If the other Houses were desperate enough to have those ties too and put aside their beliefs about her blood, they'd try to propose a contract to Elena. Just Lucius was faster, and it turned out to be what he had not intended.

Draco's blood boiled at the thought of other men trying to court her, first thought was Potter now that he had parted ways from Cho Chang after the D.A. had been caught. Harry had been angry about Marietta exposing them, Cho defended her as she was her best friend and didn't take lightly to Harry's words about Marietta. In the end, it was clear they couldn't be together. Draco would be sure to take Elia's hand as is— propose to her in front of the whole world if he had to!

They stepped back into the living room hand in hand, their demeanor completely changed and the adults could see it. Elena lit up at the sight of them, they certainly made a beautiful couple. She was glad her granddaughter was happy, Elena putting his father in place. She would have never accepted the initial proposal, she valued her granddaughters' happiness above all.

"So," Elena piped up, "Have you two thought about it yet?"

They nodded, Elia with a bright smile.

"I accept."

Elena managed to convince Lucius prior to the young couple returning. She requested that a new contract be made with proper terms and conditions they had established together, going as far as taking the quill herself and crossing out Tanya's name and putting Elia's. Once the new contract was filed and released later, it would be signed and officiated on the date of their choosing— Draco's birthday which was the age appropriate for a courtship.

Lucius accepted, begrudgingly of course. He hoped Draco would change his mind once he was an adult. But for now, in order to keep his son alive he opted out from courting Tanya. And accepted Elia's courtship on the condition that House Sayre acknowledges its ties with House Malfoy, a relation would need to be established which Elena happily accepted.

"Of course," Elena smiled, satisfied, "You have my word."

They left Malfoy Manor, escorting Draco and Elia back to Hogwarts before the day ended. Elena and Tanya had Elia swear that if anything happened with Umbridge again after the trial, to notify them and Elena would be sure to drag her to Azkaban. They also had Draco swear too, and to care for her while they were in school.

Lucius gave him a look, one of disgust but also one that urged his son to agree to whatever Elena said. He needed these ties, especially with the Dark Lord which he would not tell them about of course. It wouldn't be long till word got around to him that he had distant family members still alive, and now on the rise. Lucius would surely love to be the first to boast about it to him.

Both Elia and Draco were ecstatic, happy to be courting one another once the contract was made in Elia's name. However the first steps for Draco to court Elia, was to convince her father and get his approval for the arrangement. Luckily, he had until June when he turns 16 to plan for it and hopefully avoid his potential death by none other, Abraham Barros.


	33. Pick Me Up

**A/N: Finally I get this out today, writing this week has been troublesome as the workload at school is picking up. Had time today to finish up! Found some inspiration and I'm happy to get this out. This ended up being longer than expected and not where I expected to get to, but hey.. it happens. This story is nowhere near done (cries). Hope everyone doesn't mind lol. Honestly though, how long is TOO long? Okay enjoy everyone, R &R!**

Umbridge returned after extensive questioning and being stripped of her titles at the Ministry. Her only title now was Headmistress but even that was only temporary. She was distraught, her connections and work were over. After upsetting Lady Sayre, the entire sacred twenty eight took a dislike to Umbridge. Then her exposure of her violent ways also lowered her reputation once she lost the trial.

The Ministry did as promised, obviously with Elena behind their backs and they investigated Hogwarts. They retrieved all the quills present and destroyed them, they still had to investigate the Ministry.

Everyone was grateful for Elia's contribution at getting back at Umbridge, but were still cautious around their Headmistress. She was sneaky and still acted like a wicked bitch to the students, however she didn't have the quills to subject them to. Although she was smart and avoided Elia at all costs, she did not treat her unfairly or rudely again. She was afraid of her grandmother and wished to appease her.

As part of compensation for the harm the Ministry inflicted on the girls, they also gave Elena a considerable amount of galleons. The amount nearly made Elia faint and make Tanya's eyes pop out. Elena immediately offered it to Abraham, rather than reinstate House Sayre's properties. One of them included the sacred castle of Salazar Slytherin out in the outskirts of Ireland, which once belonged to Gormlaith Sayre but was left to the remaining members of their little existing family. Everyone believed it was left barren after her defeat, little did anyone know it's where the Sayre family hid as its location was a secret.

When they joined House Selwyn, it was left once and for all. Elena had no hold to it and it was later found out that Severus Snape had owned it. It was gifted to him by Dumbledore when he became Head of Slytherin House, who kept it safe for the sake of the school's founders when he cracked its location. He quickly spoke to Tanya and Elena about giving it to them without payment that the Ministry had offered them.

Abraham had also refused the money, stubbornly. He had not earned it and wished for it to be invested in his girls. Lucius took to Elena's side and offered his wisdom.

He suggested that the money be used to make a name for themselves once again. Start business under the Sayre name, to which Tanya asked for only a certain amount of her share so she may open up her own Potions shop with Severus. The rest however, was said to be saved for Elia's possible marriage into the Malfoy's.

Lucius was indifferent about the idea, due to his heavy beliefs against the marriage entirely. However it was mainly because his pride was too high and if his son was getting married, he'd make sure it was the biggest wedding there was. And as the traditional man he was, he was adamant to pay for everything, for Elena's sake. She was flattered, but saved the portion anyways in case.

Additionally Elia was given back her Prefect title again after the trial, as well as unwanted attention. Both her and especially Draco were bothered. Since House Sayre was brought back, many purebloods were more favorable of Elia. They use to sneer at her and whisper about her but now they acted like she was their friend. Draco knew why though, she thought it was because her status now had been lifted, she was naive.

Draco knew some of the purebloods wanted to court her, now that Elena Sayre protected her and laid claim to her. She was family, and her ties were just as strong as courting Tanya. But courting Tanya was a suicide mission, marrying her and one might as well dig their own grave. Elia on the other hand was considered easier… but as if they'd ever get the chance with Draco around. They certainly could try but Draco wouldn't allow it.

Then there was her father… Draco knew no one would get past him let alone her grandmother. At least Draco had her approval, but Elia's father? That was the true challenge.

Abraham was okay with them dating, barely. He never allowed the girls to date because he was so protective. It wasn't that he restricted them, but boys were too scared to because Abraham would scare them off. Elia was even more guarded, Abraham, Tanya, AND Elena all stood by her. Draco was lucky to have been able to date her, but of course Abraham complied because Elia was happy. She was still happy and that's what mattered.

But now it was different, this was to court her… to possibly marry her one day! Would Abraham even allow that? He certainly would think it's too soon then go back to protecting his little girl from suitors all over again. If he rejected Draco, he'd never be able to marry Elia later. His father would be disappointed and he'd be wed off to another pureblood girl. No. NO! He thought violently, he could never see himself with anyone else. He'd never want to hurt Elia.

The first step he was advised was to start a petition. It was a letter to her father, to convince him to allow Draco to court her. Lucius advised him on how to do it, begrudgingly of course. Narcissa helped as well by mentioning that usually men would state their reasoning they should be able to court the woman, what they have to offer, and most importantly why they want the woman.

Draco had it all, he could give Elia and her family riches and more. But Abraham wasn't like that at all, he was a humble man, worked hard for his earnings and the life he led. He wasn't swayed by riches, he never knew that life. Draco needed to be careful in what he said to her father, and especially not to piss him off.

As high and mighty the boy acted, he was beyond nervous. He was expected to write the best petition to win over her father's favor. His family expected it, her family and even Draco expected it of himself. If he failed now, he felt that his entire life will have been yanked from him forever. His birthday was over a month away but yet felt like he was running out of time.

So when the weekend came around, Draco barricaded himself in his room while everyone was out doing whatever it is his roommates did without him. They were questionable at his sudden urge to 'study' or at least that's what they thought when they saw him with rolls of parchment and ink bottles at his desk.

Hours passed, Draco was left with crumbled up parchment, ink splats on his clothes, and only one statement written up along with a pit of frustration. He ran his hands through his hair and spit many curses under his breath. He was on his way of skipping dinner at that point as he was determined to finish the petition that night.

How difficult could this be? Apparently it really was. Draco couldn't find the right words to convey his true feelings about Elia, yet enough not to put off her father. He couldn't word it himself nor convince himself as to why he deserved to marry her one day. She was far from his reach.

His friends returned after dinner, Crabbe holding a plate for Draco and set it beside him. He simply glared at him for interrupting his thoughts as he continued to scribble. Crabbe flinched at the look he was given, stepping away.

"Merlin, Draco what's gotten into you?" asked Theo, "O.W.L.s got you down?"

"Your girlfriend put together that plate for you." Crabbe added, "She kept asking us about you and made sure we'd bring this to you."

Elia was worried about him? Had he actually skipped eating that whole time? Draco didn't realize how empty his stomach felt until he saw the plate Elia put together for him. Perhaps knowing she made it for him put him at a better mood. He paused from his work and picked at his plate, eating as he continued writing. He could hear his friends scoffing at his manner.

"Of course he'd eat now." Theo said.

"Yeah, just mention her and he'll start listening." Blaise muttered.

"I can hear you, you know." Draco snapped.

They snickered, "Told you."

He rolled his eyes and ignored them. However as dull as his friends were, Blaise was perhaps the most perceptive. As they spoke to themselves, Blaise scanned over Draco's desk and his whole demeanor. His clothes were rustled, hair tossed, eyes tired, and parchment ripped or crumbled. He noticed there were no books or notes, he wasn't studying like they thought.

It finally clicked to Blaise immediately.

"Oh," He spoke up, "You're petitioning for her, aren't you?"

That got everyone's attention and the room became silent. They stared at Draco in disbelief and he stared blankly back at them.

"So you are going through with it." Goyle said lowly.

"Of course I am! She's my bloody girlfriend, why wouldn't I?!"

He shrugged, "Just thought your father would be opposed to the match."

"He is." Blaise pointed out, "You think Draco gives a shit though?"

They nodded in understanding, Draco scoffed and turned back to his scrolls.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got work to do than gossip with you guys like a bunch of schoolgirls."

"Seem nervous, Draco." Theo called out, "Afraid Of her daddy? He's just a Muggle."

The boys snickered amongst themselves but Draco merely scowled at them.

"So what if he's a Muggle? You haven't seen this man, he'd probably pummel the lot of you with one arm behind his back." Draco responded, turning around, "Besides, remember her sister's _look_? Picture that exact _look_ on a man almost as tall as a centaur."

Quite the visual for the boys that they silently shuddered. Tanya was sure terrifying as they've had a row or two with her in the past. They comforted themselves with the fact that their father was a Muggle after all.

They left it at that but couldn't help themselves poking at the nerve wreck that was Draco Malfoy.

"Bit late to petition, ain't it?" Theo asked, trying to peek over Draco and see what he was writing.

"What're you talking about?"

"Ever since they won the trial, I heard petitions have been going out to Lady Sayre to court her girls since Friday."

Draco whipped around, "What?"

"You didn't know?" Blaise asked, "Honestly Draco, how are you that oblivious?"

"Yesterday was Friday!"

"Ah! So he does have a concept of time." Theo joked, "You've been holed up here for hours! Since lunch!"

Draco stood up so quickly it frightened them, he looked pissed. They all jumped to their feet as he got in Theo's face and grit his teeth, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Who are they?" He muttered.

Theo looked at him, confused, "What?"

"WHO ARE THEY? TELL ME!" Draco shouted, Blaise pulling him back while Crabbe and Goyle stood by Theo.

"Draco! Would you relax?!" Blaise demanded, "Who are you talking about?"

"Fucking bastards that think they can get away with this." Draco hissed, "She's my girl! Who petitioned?!"

He then eyed his friends wildly, "Was it all of you?!"

"What the hell? No!" Goyle replied, disgust in his eyes.

"Honestly mate, have some faith in us." Theo added, "Though, you out to hurry. Sure none of us are interested in your girl, but our families would be if you're not fast enough. It's House Sayre for crying out loud."

Draco hadn't thought about how quick these suitors would be. She hadn't been claimed for a full month yet and she was already being petitioned. He was livid at the thought that they might beat him to it. He wouldn't allow it, Elia belonged to him.

"If I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind." Blaise stayed nonchalantly, sitting back.

They all looked at him bewildered, "What?"

Draco nearly shouted, stood to his feet and wanted to swing at him before the three of them got up and held him back. Blaise stood as well and backed away.

"I didn't petition!"

"You won't ever!"

"Blaise! Just shut the fuck up!" Theo struggled to hold back Draco, pushing him more towards his bed and away from Blaise.

He approached them cautiously and raised his hands to calm him.

"Look, sit back down and relax—" Blaise walked over to a cabinet in the room, searching, "After all this is done, I swear we'll go out there and search for those bastards that petitioned and teach them a lesson. Sound good?"

They tossed him onto his bed and he fell down in a huff of air. They stood over him to block him from Blaise, hearing clinking of glass. Draco just shook his head and glared.

"Fine."

Blaise moved around them and stood before Draco, handing him a glass. In the other, he held a large bottle of firewhisky. He rolled his eyes.

"Is drinking really a good idea for me right now?"

The three of them looked at each other, sharing a mutual agreement.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

Draco just shrugged and Blaise poured him a glass. He brought it up to his lips, the taste burning his mouth shortly and down his throat. One of the side effects of firewhisky besides getting completely trashed after a good amount, it filled the drinker with a sense of courage. And Draco definitely needed that at the moment.

They all sipped their own glasses, Blaise mentioning he snagged it from one of the seventh years. They encouraged him to keep writing now that he had a 'pick me up'. It was odd of his friends to encourage him when it came to Elia. They were always against it or didn't quite care.

So more hours passed, more glasses were downed. The boys were only buzzed and had a few glasses. Draco on the other hand concerned them more, as he had most of the bottle that night. He was piss drunk by the time he finally completed the petition, or what they liked to call his 'masterpiece'. With them being drunken idiots, they threw out ideas for him to include and his intoxicated mind poured out his love for her in the parchment.

There were splatters of ink on the paper, including himself. There were copies of the petition that he rewrote because his handwriting was illegible. He was a mess, stumbling as he stood to his feet. Crabbe and Goyle were out cold, and Theo was crawling to his drawer searching for more booze.

"Spanish wine?" He slurred as he examined a bottle, "A-ay Blaise pass-pass me the cork thing so I can pop this-"

Draco dragged himself over and snatched the bottle from him, Theo whined.

"That's-that's for her… her dad." Draco stumbled, swaying side to side.

"Give it! Like it-it matters." Theo muttered, "You drank the whole bottle you greedy bastard."

Draco raised the firewhisky bottle cockily and drank the remainants of it.

"N-now I did."

Blaise laughed out loud from behind him, causing them to laugh too. Draco looked at the scroll of parchment that he gripped in his hand, determined.

"You know what? I'ma-I'ma go… go to her. To Elia, yeah. I'm gonna go find h-her and show her this first before a-anyone else." Draco slurred, walking to the door.

"That's the spirit!" Blaise cheered on.

"You-You gonna go to Hufflepuff common room? At this hour?" Theo asked, trying to open the wine bottle by himself like a stubborn child.

"What time is it?"

"It's already past curfew, doesn't she patrol at this time?" Blaise noted.

Draco froze as he realized it, "Shit."

He was suppose to patrol that night too with her, yet he was caught up drinking like an idiot and writing out his feelings about her. Theo and Blaise bursted out laughing at his mistake and he stumbled out, declaring how he'd find her sooner or later.

The amount of noise he made on his way was surely enough to wake the whole dormitory. Draco thought he was as sneaky as Mrs. Norris, yet he dragged his feet and stomped like a giant. He wandered aimlessly in the halls, calling out her name.

Elia heard her name a few halls down, she thought it was one of the ghosts, if anything it was Peeves messing with her. She never expected to see her drunken boyfriend stumbling towards her, staring at her as if she was a beacon of light. He had a silly smile on his face and dragged himself towards her.

"Draco? What's going on? Are you okay- Woah!" He practically fell into her arms, his head at her chest as he hugged her.

"God, you reek!" Elia said, scrunching up her nose, "How much did you drink? Where did you even get it from?"

"Not that much." He mumbled.

She scoffed, "Sure…"

She attempted to push him off but he was too heavy for her and refused to leave her side.

"Draco, come on love. Let me take you back to bed before Umbridge sees."

"N-no!" He mumbled stubbornly, raising the parchment up, "I-I made this for you. So your-your dad will say yes."

"What?" Elia said in disbelief, eyeing him oddly, "I can barely hear you nor understand what you're saying. Just stand up and I'll get you to your room."

Draco pushed himself up but his face shoved into her breasts and he grinned.

"Hello." He said. Elia rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face too from his silly comment.

"Come on, let's go."

"You're coming with me?" He slurred with tired eyes.

She nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders for support, "How else will you get to bed? You can barely even walk. Just stay quiet love while we get there."

"You'll sleep over tonight?" He asked, hopeful.

"All of your friends are there— no."

"They-they won't care." He added, "You're soft."

Elia chuckled, "Gee, thanks darling. Perhaps another time. Now keep it down or they'll hear us."

His footsteps were still loud, Elia kept shushing him and his constant murmuring about how much he loved her and the contract. When they rounded a corner, they met face to face with Professor Snape. Elia froze, her eyes wide.

"Professor." She stated, he eyed them both.

"What is going on here?" He questioned.

She paused, not knowing what to say especially when Draco looked up at him with a drunken gaze. However Snape reacted better than she expected, simply sighing in frustration.

"Come with me, Miss Barros. If you wish to help the poor boy."

She nodded and dragged Draco to his Potions class. It was dark and empty for it was late in the night already. Snape turned to Elia.

"Stay here and sit him down." He warned, "I will return with a potion or two to set him right. In the meantime, make sure he's quiet before he alerts anyone else of his current state."

Elia nodded and sat Draco down on a chair at a work table. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"We got to go." He mumbled.

"No darling, he's here to help you. Once you're sober, you can tell me whatever you needed to tell me earlier." She ran her fingers over his hair and down his back, trailing his spine to relax him.

"But… your father… our marriage."

"What about him?" Draco didn't respond, she looked at him oddly, "Draco?"

No response, other than his deep breathing. She called for him again and realized he had fallen asleep. She shook her head.

"Damnit."

Elia sat back and waited as Snape rummaged through his closet for bottles. Her eyes landed on the scroll of parchment tucked in Draco's hand which he carried this whole time. Her brows furrowed and she leaned over to take it. He had raised it to her earlier, was this what he was talking about?

She slipped it out of his hand and unraveled it, scanning over each word. Her brows then relaxed and her face fell. Her chest felt warm and her lips couldn't help but curve up the more she read, giggling at one point. Her cheeks reddened and when she finished reading, she looked at Draco admirably. Elia leaned down to his sleeping figure and kissed his forehead, muttering how she loved him.

Snape returned and she sat back up, looking at him. He held a few vials and sneered at Draco.

"He fell asleep." She said sheepishly, "He won't wake up."

"As to be expected." He stated.

Snape put down the vials on the table, reading a few and stepped beside them.

"Hold him back as best as you can. I shall lean his head steadily while I pour this in his mouth."

"What is it?"

"A replenishing potion. It should clean out the alcohol in his body and from his bloodstream."

Elia nodded, holding Draco up from the desk while Snape held his head up and stuck the vial in his mouth. When he finished, he gave Draco a moment to allow the potion to work. Elia then spoke up.

"Thank you, Professor." She said, "Not just for this, but I never got to personally thank you for giving my family Slytherin's castle."

He gave her a blank stare, "It was never mine to begin with. Now it is in the right hands."

She nodded, "Draco is lucky to have you as a godfather. I don't know what would've happened if somebody else found about this."

"What exactly happened, Miss Barros?"

"I don't quite know myself. I was patrolling and found him like this."

Snape glanced at the parchment in her hands, "And that?"

She looked away, afraid of the blush coming up when she thought of the words Draco wrote about her.

"It's his petition. He had it with him when he found me. I think he meant for me to take it, but it's meant for my father to read."

"So this is all for the chance to court you?" His monotonous voice said, almost as if it was stupid of Draco to get this intoxicated over. He scoffed, "His father was like this once."

"Really?"

He nodded, grabbing another vial, "The man was so nervous to court Draco's mother, he nearly drank himself to death that night."

"Like father, like son." Elia muttered, "I couldn't imagine how pressured he feels about this. My grandmother has already informed me that she's received a few petitions for my hand. Odd, isn't it?"

Snape paused in his footsteps, silent. His scowl set and he raised a brow.

"And what of your sister?"

Elia looked at him confused, "I'm not sure. I doubt anyone would want to considering how… well you know how she is."

Snape seemed to have relaxed, bewildering Elia. Why was he asking such things? He seemed so bothered by the idea. She shook her thoughts out of her head and helped him with Draco again, straightening him. She saw the vial was Wideye Potion.

He poured a bit into his mouth, after a few seconds when it went down his throat Draco jolted awake. He scared Elia and she let him go, he looked around.

"What-"

"Miss Barros found you stumbling in the hallways, intoxicated. I better not find another trace of alcohol in my common room next time, Mr. Malfoy." Snape warned, frowning at him.

Draco scowled, but nodded.

"Miss Barros, I'd advise that you accompany Mr. Malfoy to his common room now."

Elia nodded and took Draco's hand in her own, pulling him out before thanking Snape once more. Draco rubbed his head.

"Merlin's beard, what the hell happened?" He mumbled to himself, feeling exhausted from his activities but also awake from the potion.

"I don't know as frankly I just want you resting, come on," Elia urged.

Draco walked with her, then realized he didn't have his scroll on him and panicked when he saw it in her other hand.

"Where did you get that?" He eyed the scroll.

She looked up at him, "You brought it with you… I read it."

His heart dropped, "Y-you did?"

However he was slightly relieved when she smiled, "I loved it. When we get back, could you… read it to me please?"

"Read it to you?" He asked in disbelief, "You do realize the only way I finished this, was after an entire bottle of firewhisky?"

She stopped in her tracks, "So, you didn't mean any of this?"

Her tone was hurt and Draco panicked, sweeping to her side and holding her tenderly.

"No— yes! I meant to write it, but I was having trouble. My friends came in when you sent me food, then Blaise offered us drinks to help."

"Being drunk helped?" Elia questioned.

"It sure finished the job." Draco remarked, "Though, I am worried of the shit I wrote."

"If it's from you, that's what matters."

He sighed, "Do you really want me to read it to you?"

She lit up and nodded happily, she was genuine after all. They walked to his common room and when they entered, Draco set Elia down on one of the couches of the common room. He joined her side by the dim fire, about to go out due to how late it was becoming. She handed him the parchment and he unraveled it.

His grey eyes looked it over and was amazed at how she was able to read it alone. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to decipher what it said carefully. He glanced up shortly to see how eager Elia was, nibbling her bottom lip and was watching him intensely, waiting for his words. He couldn't refuse her then, so Draco began.

"To the father of my beloved."

He was already ashamed of himself, his words were sappy and awkward much unlike himself. He noted that he'd never drink and write with his friends ever again.

"Abraham Barros of House Barros—" Did he really just write that? They didn't have a house to begin with, "I, Draco Malfoy ask for the honor of courting your daughter, Elia."

He continued, "I already have the privilege of dating her, now I ask for the permission to establish my life with her. I have all to offer her and more, on the other hand I am aware she does not possess the same shares as I. I understand your humble background and I do not ask for land or coin— instead I ask for nothing but her love. I promise to take care of her as you have, protect her likewise and love her unconditionally."

Many words were misspelled, lopsided and it was like chicken scratch. Draco excelled in his academics just like Elia, how was it possible that his drunk self was the opposite? Yet he managed to come up with all this despite his previous state. He gulped and continued reading.

"I'd do anything for her, I'd give up my name and gold just to have a moment with her. I choose her over anybody else, and for my pure blood line to end with me so that I may be hers. Elia has shown me the good, she has changed me for the better. Her smile and laugh melts my heart, her happiness is my own and…"

Draco paused, wide eyed at what he wrote next and hid his face behind the parchment.

"Merlin, _her perfect tits_."

Elia giggled madly, her face blushing. Draco continued despite his embarrassment.

"I want the life she leads and to create our own together… with lots of babies."

He really wanted to smack himself in the face, hiding more but Elia giggled again.

"I have much to learn, and to change. I'd do it all for her in hopes of that smile everyday… and so one day she may give me the chance to marry her."

Her hand came up to the parchment, pulling it down and away from his face. She then leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss. He wasn't as ashamed anymore, letting go of the paper and holding her to him. He kissed her back with just as much passion, she grinned when they separated.

"My father will say yes." She assured.

"Are you sure?"

Elia nodded, "Even if he didn't read this, if I just told him to agree, he would. Granted, he'd be stubborn about it but not because he's against you. He sees you make me happy."

She picked up the parchment for reference, "This petition alone shows that... Though, I'd say it needs a _tad_ bit of revising."

Draco laughed, "I think it needs more than just ' _a tad_ ' ."

Elia giggled back in response, "Okay, fix it as much as you'd like now that you're sober. Just don't leave out all the good parts."

He scoffed, "All those parts are so…"

"So what?"

"Nauseating." He sneered.

Her jaw dropped, hugging the petition, "I find it to be quite sentimental! Leave it in there if you wish to sway my father. You may be all snake like Draco Malfoy but this is my father. And he's the biggest teddy bear with a side of cheese."

He chuckled, taking the petition, "Fine."

They spent more time together that night in the gloomy common room. He tried to persuade her into staying that night however Elia was too over her head about the rules, Draco rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he took her back to her common room, having to swear to her not to drink like that again during school nor leave his room in that state. They departed late that night and he returned to his dorm, his fatigue finally hitting him after his eventful day.

When he entered his dorm, he was surprised to see Blaise and Theo still up. He heard their sleepy chatter with more glasses downed. Blaise looked up at him from his bed.

"Ah, there's our lovebird!"

Draco chuckled, "I see you guys are still enjoying yourselves."

"Plenty!" Theo slurred, raising another glass.

Wherever they found more alcohol, was beyond him. So long as his wine was untouched. Draco went over to his bed, putting the petition on his desk. He then noticed something.

"Sober up yet?" Blaise asked.

"Elia took me to take a few potions from Snape, luckily he isn't too pissed." Draco replied, looking through his stacks of parchment with confusion.

Theo laughed, "Good! You needed it!"

"I'm sure you need one right now." Blaise commented as he looked at Theo.

"Hey," Draco called, "I thought I had another copy of my petition. Which by the way, is utter crap to the sober mind."

Theo shot up, "Oh y-yeah! We snuck out— Blaise and I."

"We sent it out for you to Lady-Lady Sayre." Blaise hiccuped, drinking some more, "No need to worry about being late now."

"Yeah! We got your back, mate! Ju-just invite us to the wedding." Theo exclaimed.

Draco's blood ran cold, his heart dropping to his stomach. He shot up in a flash, alarming them.

"You, what?!"

Theo cowered, "We-we… we sent it out? For you! So no more would beat you to it."

"Where?!"

"Some Muggle place!" Blaise responded, startled but his sudden shouting, "R-Reading it's called."

Draco spun around and kicked the nearest thing he saw, which was a chair and it hit the wall. Crabbe and Goyle woke up from their coma in a daze, Draco practically woke up the whole common room that night from his rage.

"FUCK!"


	34. The Contract

The following day, Draco was summoned by Lady Sayre. Umbridge complied and with permission from his father, Draco was sent to her little home in Reading. He was nearly crapping himself from how nervous he was, he was sure Elena had received his petition. Or worse, Elia's father.

He was Apparated to a point near her home by an Auror requested by Elena to escort him out of Hogwarts. He was taken to her, left alone and gulped at the sight of her home, before taking a brave step forward to her porch. Draco had to own up to it and apologize for what he said, what he wrote. However Elena expected him there soon, as she was already at the door when he arrived.

She stood poised and unbent, her power unwavering. As if her return to the wizarding community had strengthen her, even though she already was feared. Her black hair matched her black robe and her long nails touched the door frame. She gave him a curt smile.

Draco found himself seated in her living room, she sat by her fireplace in her own seat. The light radiated on her face, making her look more polished but intimidating. And all she had to give him was a creepy smile that resembled all too well another Sayre he knew.

She had tea ready for them, but even then Draco was too scared to drink it. Elena sipped her own, she had been quiet this whole time which made him more on edge. Finally, she set her cup down beside her on a table.

"So," She began lightly, " _Merlin, her perfect tits_?"

Draco so desperately wished for death to strike him then and there. Quick and easy so he wouldn't have to endure the agonizing conversation he was to have with Elena. She quirked a brow and continued to look calm, he felt a chill up his spine. She waited for him to speak.

He dropped his head, "I am truly sorry for my rudeness. My poor choice of words do not reflect my true intentions for Elia, I swear it."

"Look at me." She ordered.

Draco's eyes looked up at her, lifting his head as she instructed and he sat straight up. She was expressionless, holding her tea for another short sip.

"I do not condone that sort of talk about my girls." Elena stated, "The last man that ever said anything like that to my girls within my presence, ended up with a broken nose."

Draco flinched, she continued.

"However _Tanya_ did that, I merely cracked his skull with a frying pan. Their father however, nearly beat him to death when the man got angry and too close to Elia." She described, "Law enforcement arrived and took him away. Some pervert traveling through who thought he could cat call my girls, he thought wrong."

She sent down her cup and shot him a look, "I know your intentions, Draco. I know you mean well. I tell you this story because I congratulate your ability to stay alive at this very moment. Had your words reached her father, you wouldn't be sitting here in my living room— or in this world at all."

He gulped, "He doesn't know?"

Elena shook her head, "He is aware of the petitions coming in for his daughters, he has not read a single one. They all are sent to me so that I may give them to him, however he hasn't even seen them. He refuses."

"And you? Have you read any?"

She smirked, "I've read yours, because that's what Elia would have wanted. But the rest-"

She was interrupted by the front door unlocking, Tanya entering the home. She glanced at her grandmother and Draco sitting together, before closing the door. She smirked, holding a large stack of envelopes in her hand.

"Ah, so you are alive." Tanya remarked to Draco, walking over and giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek, "Oh, I got this— more came in just now."

Tanya handed Elena the stack of envelopes, aside for one letter. Draco then realized they were petitions, his blood boiled. Elena held them before flipping through the names quickly without so much as a glance. Without a care, she immediately chucked them into the fire, turning to Draco again.

"Now, explain to us the reason for your insolence. I expected better of you, for Elia's sake. I better be convinced because otherwise, I will not hesitate to back out from the contract. I know Elia loves you, but I cannot tolerate this behavior. I want the absolute best for my girls."

Draco panicked, the thought that he had fucked it all up terrified him. That he lost Elia over this, he felt like his life would crumble before him. So he scrambled together his explanation.

"I was drunk." He blurted out, "My friends and I had a couple of drinks that night… I had trouble with the petition. I wrote it as I finished the whole bottle. I left to tell her and my friends were the ones to send a copy to you without my knowledge. Understand that I do love Elia and I want to marry her. Don't let my drunken mistakes ruin that, it was never my intention."

"Psh, I knew it, you fucking idiot. Though Grandmother, he is right." Tanya added, handing Elena a letter in her hands, "Look."

Elena took it and read it for herself. Elia had written to Tanya about Draco's drunken mishap, Snape helping them and his concern about suitors petitioning for Tanya, and how she read his petition.

Elia also wrote one piece in the letter that was directed to Tanya, expressing her wild emotions lashing out at Tanya's secret that only those closest to her found out recently. She didn't know Draco was outside of school, she was too preoccupied with her studies at the moment with her friends. As well as weeping about what Tanya got herself into. The eldest sister had yet to tell Elena, Draco, and her father. She planned to later, as they were focused on Draco.

"She loved it." Elena noted, "She says she loved your petition. You may pass with this, Draco only because Elia allows you so. However, I demand that you rewrite this whole thing and take out those comments."

He sighed in relief, thanking her.

"Afterwards, I expect you to hand deliver this to Abraham and speak with him about courting his daughter. For that, I wish you luck." Elena smirked.

Of course it couldn't have been that easy or over that quick. Draco nodded however and Tanya retrieved fresh parchment and a quill for him to use. After a while, he finished his revised petition, excluding the awkward comments that got him there in the first place.

With a nod of approval from Elena, she grabbed both Draco and Tanya, readying themselves to Disapparate.

"Wait, why Disapparate?" Tanya questioned, "We can literally just… walk there. Dad hates when we just pop in."

Elena rolled her eyes, "That's what makes it fun, dear."

She Disapparated and they landed in the middle of the dining room of the flat, Abraham in the kitchen cooking and jumped at the sight of them.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Could you girls stop doing that?! I am cooking!" He shouted, regaining himself before dropping anything.

"I got this!" Tanya declared, walking over and kissing her father on the cheek, before taking over whatever he was making for them.

He had already anticipated their arrival, Draco's especially and was cooking them a meal to settle over the contract. He towered over them, approaching Draco and Elena, greeting them. Draco gave him his utmost respect, as needed. However Abraham was bitter over the whole ordeal, not content over the fact that many were trying to court his daughters. They sat at the table and Elena scoffed.

"Lighten up on the poor boy, Abraham. He came all this way for you, at least hear what he has to say."

He glared, "These are my only daughters, Elena. How would you feel that suddenly every boy wants to marry them without so much as getting to know them or their father?! None of them are enough for my girls, not even the Prince ."

"I have a daughter too which you know very well, thank you very much." Elena remarked, making Abraham more annoyed. Tanya laughed in the background.

"This all wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed here like you have been for years. We were fine as a family." Abraham said.

"Oh and you would have instead just let that woman continue her tyranny over your girls? To everyone else?" Elena fired back, "I did something and protected them somewhere where you have no place. These are the ways of our world Abraham, especially of a person my status. Be grateful that status has extended to the girls, no one can hurt them now."

He grumbled and Elena sat back, sighing.

"Oh come on, Dad! It's just a petition to _court_ El." Tanya called out from the kitchen.

Abraham stared at her blankly, "And hell is just a sauna."

"Abraham, I have done all you've asked. I've protected them and loved them all on my own. I have disposed all the petitions as a favor to you, because at least we can agree that no one is enough for those girls." Elena turned to Draco, "But at least he has shown an effort. Now give him a chance."

Abraham sighed, looking at Draco for a moment. He crossed his arms then nodded at him.

"Sir," Draco began, "Dating your daughter has been a surreal experience. I only wish to do right by her and for the rest of you. My only goal is to continue what I have with her."

"Read his petition." Elena said to Abraham, "I can guarantee you it's much more genuine than any of the half assed pure bloods sending theirs in."

Abraham reached out and Draco immediately gave him the scroll of parchment. He gulped and sat back, watching as his girlfriend's father unrolled it and read through it. His expression was as hard as rock, it was his usual face but it made Draco a bit worried. Was his words not getting through the man? Had he failed? Abraham merely had his brows knit together and eyes blank while reading the whole thing.

However, Abraham's expression relaxed a bit and he set down the petition. He leaned back and looked at the blond once more, scanning him.

"Tell me, why I should let you marry her one day?"

Draco paused, He went with the first thing on his mind when he thought about beautiful Elia smiling at him, laughing with him, kissing him and overall loving him. It filled his chest with that familiar warm feeling, engulfing him. He couldn't think of being with anybody else but her, hell he'd go crazy if he saw anybody else with Elia. It could only be her and it could only be him. They could go through hell and back, petition or not— Draco would just hold onto her tighter.

"When I look at Elia, I see that everything we've gone through and will go through— is all the worth it so long as I can be with her. Petition or not, I'm with her now so I can marry her one day. I love her."

The room was silent, Abraham processing his words for a moment. Tanya listened in as much as she could while finishing up and grabbing plates. Elena sat calmly and watched Abraham's response. Draco waited, had he done bad? Was it not enough? He probably could've said better-

"Okay." Abraham replied.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, flabbergasted, "Are you saying…"

Elena nodded, "Congratulations Draco, you've done well and soon we shall join houses."

Abraham reflected on his words, mirroring a time he remembered years ago when he felt similar things. Fidelia was everything as Elia was to Draco. He remembered when he was at his worst, raising Tanya on his own and trying to make ends meet tirelessly. After Sabriel and before Elena found them, but when Fidelia found them in that short time.

The light she brought into their lives, the love she gave was the same Elia held. Now it was time to spread that same light and let his daughter find her own love. Draco would take care of her, he was capable of that but it wasn't just his ability to do so that made him consider it. It was his want, his passion to do it that made Abraham lenient. No matter what though, he'd always care for his daughters with open arms.

"Thank you, sir." Draco said, a smile slowly forming out of relief and joy. They shook hands in agreement, Elena smirked and Tanya brought in their meals.

"Wow, you did it. Should I start calling you my brother in law now?" She joked.

Abraham shook his hands at her, "No, no. Don't get carried away just yet. I have yet to process what I just got myself into. Hopefully, I don't regret it later."

Draco hoped the same thing of Abraham, they began to eat, discussing the next steps. Elena brought up the contract, which still needed to be filed but was almost finished and would be brought to Abraham immediately before the official signing by everyone.

"Just don't fuck this up, kid." He said to Draco, he nodded.

"I promise, I will do my best for her."

"You know, be grateful I even had your permission involved." Elena added bluntly, "I could've easily signed that contract on your behalf as her magical guardian and sent her off."

Abraham froze, a look of fury settling in until Tanya interjected.

"I know this is a bad time, considering Elia's contract. But this is something you all need to know." She spoke.

Her hand reached underneath her shirt, pulling a chain. Draco's eyes widened when he recognized the mark. Elena looked horrified.

"Tanya!" Elena shouted, her accent now thicker and she jumped to her feet.

"Did you really?" Draco questioned, But Abraham looked confused.

"What is this? Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena hurried into the kitchen, searching through drawers before returning with a rag and a spray.

"Tanya! Give me your arm, right now!"

"Grandmother, it's not-"

"NOW!"

Tanya lifted her left sleeve, Elena surprised to see there was nothing there.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain, now!"

"You explain! She just has a necklace with a snake and a skull!" Abraham said, they all looked at him with the same gaze. Really?

"Right, you're a muggle." Elena muttered, "Well your daughter is now affiliated with You-Know-Who! The bad guy! The one that killed Elia's best friend."

She turned to Tanya, "How did this happen?!"

"He reached out to me after the trial. I went to him to speak and he gave me this as a gift. As a symbol of his people and so I wouldn't take the mark." Tanya answered.

"I could've protected you! Instead, you went to him willingly! Tanya, how could you?!"

"I'm doing it to protect Elia!"

"Yet you gave me crap for joining Umbridge for Elia's sake." Draco scoffed, "You joined his fucking cult."

Tanya was about to snap about his father and godfather being members, but poor Draco didn't really know that. He heard rumors about his father, his views similar to Voldemort's and even praised him in front of Draco. But Lucius was smart to hide his dark mark from his son.

"Tanya, this isn't right. He's a dangerous man and he hurt your sister. Is this the right path? He could hurt you too!" Abraham said.

"I know it's not the right path, but it's the smart path. So Elia can survive. We're in a war whether you guy know it or not, and I'm not going to need protecting. I protect my own." Tanya justified, "He won't hurt me, he's proud that we're alive and now in power. He needs me more than anyone else. I tell you guys this because it's a secret that no one else will ever know but you need to know— and keep hidden. I will never share his views, but I'm going to help Dumbledore win. If he won't win, I will."

Elena pursed her lips, "Does Elia know?"

Tanya nodded, "She's not happy, at all."

"Of course she's not! You're risking your life again for her."

"And I'd do it every time."

She sat down, defeated. Elena couldn't stop her, but she would not let her girls die. She'd take the Dark Lord herself with Tanya if need be.

Abraham spoke up to ease the tension and his cluelessness, "I don't know what's worse now, Elia getting married or you joining a fucking cult. Just no ritual animal slaughtering of any kind, okay tiger?"

* * *

Elia was more than thrilled when Draco returned with the news that he was approved by her father. The girl nearly cried and threw herself around him, revealing what Tanya told her and he replied that he knew too. He held her as she cried that night about Tanya joining the Dark Lord, and how horrible she felt about it.

Charlie had immediately written to Elia in concern about it, that's how she found out initially as he warned her not to freak out like he did. He was sporting a black eye because of it. Then Tanya confirmed it and Elia lost her mind. Draco and Elia agreed that they'd never tell a soul.

Elia had received word back from her grandmother too, instantly writing to Tonks about Draco being approved by her father. Tonks requested that she'd be in the wedding or else. They talked over their love lives, Tonks continuously frustrated over her feelings for Remus. Elia and Tanya constantly rooted for her, however Tonks didn't know when was best to tell him nor if he felt the same. However she was incredibly happy for her best friend possibly marrying her cousin, even if the two didn't know each other well. She knew he made Elia happy, hoping for something like that of her own with Remus.

As weeks passed leading up to the month of their O.W.L.s, it stressed Elia most as she aimed to pass with high scores so she may become a magizoologist after graduating. It was also the month of Draco's sixteenth birthday, which would make him eligible to sign a contract with Elia or anybody else for that matter. Lucius still had hope that his son would change his mind, in fact he wanted it. He didn't want his bloodline tainted, so to speak.

However, Lucius kept his mouth shut as he valued the ties with House Sayre. In a way, this was as best as he was going to get with his son and he was already gaining favor from the Dark Lord. He congratulated Lucius of uniting with House Sayre soon, even if it was with a muggleborn, and as well as help revive his distant family. He put his faith in Lucius, thus bestowing him an important task at the Ministry for the sake of helping his movement.

Elia had been thinking about how to spend Draco's birthday, considering they'd be courting each other and how he went all out for her past birthday. They still hadn't talked about what happened, how they were almost intimate together and that Elia promised herself to him the next day. That is until the D.A. was caught. The couple forgave each other for what happened, but there was still that question in the air. When would it happen?

They were ready, or at least they knew that they deeply wanted each other. And Draco felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn't bed Elia, his hormones raging in a fire when anything got remotely intimate. And he was tired of all the interruptions and things getting in the way.

Elia felt the same but didn't know how to bring it up, her only thought was to go out of her way for his birthday and give him a 'separate' present. Her problem was finding somewhere private. She knew if she told him, he'd kick his roommates out for the entire night but she thought that was too mean. She thought about asking Tanya, considering she had access once to the Head Girl's separate bedroom in the Slytherin dorms. The Head Girl that year wasn't a Slytherin so the room was completely empty, but she felt uncomfortable about bringing up the topic to her sister, despite how open Tanya could be.

Elia had a plan, somewhat. She was already informed that his birthday would consist of dinner at a high end restaurant with his family to sign the contract, then from there they could be together when they returned to school. They were already warned that reporters would be following considering if they just saw either of the families, they would be bombarded.

She was nervous and heard many things about courtships and contracts ever since word got out that her father approved Draco. Many things revolving around sex and how it was forbidden until marriage. That is, until she asked Tanya one day when she was patrolling the school with other Aurors to regulate Umbridge.

Tanya bursted out laughing, "You believe that shit? They're just trying to scare you."

"But, these are _traditional pureblood_ families! I wouldn't be surprised."

"El, I read the contract with Grandmother. In no way, did it ever state that you have to abstain from the hanky panky." Tanya stated, "Besides, do you know how many women get shamed for doing it before marriage yet men can do it without so much as a slap on the wrist? It's just not fair. It's an old standard. There's no way to even 'check' if you're a virgin or not."

Tanya then snorted, "If that were the case, I'd be fucked and no one would marry me but yet here we are. Have you seen the stack of petitions for me?"

Elia shook her head.

"Of course you haven't, Grandmother burned them all."

So when the day finally came, a school day no doubt which annoyed Draco. However he was quite excited, more excited than the fact that it was birthday because he was to finally court his girlfriend. No one would interfere from then on, no one could try to take them away. Not with the contract set and Elena in power.

It was already a busy day for the couple, Draco off on a bad start at how occupied they were that day getting ready for the dinner and their lessons. She had told him happy birthday the moment he picked her up from her common room, kissing him all over and gave him his present.

Throughout the day, they were tired and Draco was frustrated after classes, professors always getting on everyone to focus for O.W.L.s while his friends and classmates pestered him about the contract. He just wanted to crawl into bed with her and rest, but he had to fulfill his duties as a pureblood and her boyfriend that day.

They dressed elegant that night, Elena sending a dress to Elia that day for the dinner. As much as they adored her famous yellow dresses for such evenings and they wanted to rub it in Lucius' face, Elena thought it'd be best to wear black at the night to avoid the reporters spotting them so easily. So Elia slipped on her black dress with a skirt that flared at her knees with an opening in the front, tapering to the back. At her waist was a bow tied around and her sleeves reached her elbows that flared as well. She topped it with the necklace Draco got her and her waves pinned higher at the top of her head than usual, held by the combination of her clip and the dragon comb. However Elia hid his 'other' present for him underneath her dress, she felt nervous but proceeded with the night's plan.

Tanya met her outside the common room with Draco, as she was to Apparate them to the restaurant once they were outside of Hogwarts. Once Draco saw how Elia dressed up, he was in awe and gave her a kiss as a greeting.

They left Hogwarts and Tanya happened to take them to the same restaurant that Draco snuck them to for Elia's birthday. Perhaps it was a regular spot for them. Outside stood Elena chatting with Lucius and Narcissa, lighting up at the sight of her granddaughters. Lucius feigned his own delight at their presence for Elena, not wanting to ruin their alliance.

"Come, come, girls. Let us settle in and have a nice meal, before the reporters show up." Elena said, kissing their cheeks.

"Hurry, I'm pretty sure I saw one around the corner taking photos." Tanya informed them.

Elena pulled them in quickly after Lucius unlocked the door. As she walked in with them, Lucius took the chance to pull his son back shortly.

"There's still a chance to withdraw from taking her hand." He whispered furiously in his son's ear.

Draco looked at him in annoyance, pulling his arm back and walking forward to join Elia. Lucius looked at him in disdain then readjusted him. The owner of the establishment almost shit himself at the sight of the elite families together, Sayre and Malfoy. He was aware they had reserved a table there, but had never met Lady Sayre and was to bare witness to their union with House Malfoy.

He escorted them to their tables and they mulled over what they wished to eat. Draco sat with Elia the whole time, talking to her most and ignoring his father's glare. When they received their meals and began to eat, Lucius then brought out the contract.

"Do you wish to read this, Lady Sayre?" He asked.

She waved her hand, "I already have gone over it multiple times with you and the Ministry. However I'd like for my granddaughter and your son to hear what they are signing for. Just so they are sure that this is what they want."

Draco was more than sure that he wanted to sign it, he practically demanded for the quill straight away! So long as it stated that they'd marry and no one else could interfere, he'd do it. But they sat and continued the formalities. Lucius sighed, unraveling it and began to read it aloud.

"Courtship Under Contract. The union of House Sayre and House Malfoy. This contract states that both parties, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Elia Barros, agree to begin courting one another at this time. They must be of age, the requirement being 16 years."

He continued, "By signing this contract, the couple are legally binded to each other as recognized by the Ministry until the end of this contract. No outside parties may interfere with their courtship nor petition for either individual."

"Expected practices between the couple is physical contact, excessive time together, time alone together including in public or with a chaperone, buying gifts, attending events together with or without their families, and more can be discussed and agreed upon between the couple. The couple is expected to represent their houses proudly and respectfully through their union. The houses are aligned temporarily until their marriage solidifies them."

"This contract ends once the couple have reached 18 years of age, and may be engaged immediately after so that they may marry as is the goal of this contract. Henceforth, may the houses unite and prosper through this commitment." Lucius finished, putting down the parchment and looked at the couple, waiting for their answer.

"Well? Does it sound reasonable to you, darling? I did my best to change it to be suit both of you, I want the best for you. Be honest and I will change it immediately." Elena told Elia, placing her hand over hers.

It all sounded perfect to them, they nodded immediately. Elia turned to Draco and grinned, nearly tapping her feet in place due to excitement. Lucius cracked a stiff smile at their answer.

"Wonderful!" He choked out, "Let us sign then. Lady Elena, after you."

Lucius brought out a quill, Elena took it and quickly signed her name underneath Abraham's. She handed it to Lucius, he took a short moment, hesitating. But Lady Elena's harsh gaze made him snap out of it and he signed, Narcissa followed afterwards. They were displeased with what they just allowed of their son, to court a muggleborn. It tainted their bloodline, but it's what Draco wanted and the proposal from House Sayre were too good to pass.

The quill was passed to Draco, he glanced at Elia once more. She grinned like a child, watching him in amazement and waited anxiously for her turn to sign. He loved her, that's all that mattered and drove him to sign his name on the parchment in swift motions. Elia did the same immediately afterwards, the contract's ink glowing gold for a moment before retracting and disappeared in a _pop_! She jumped and Draco nearly laughed at the sight.

"Fret not my dear, once everyone signs, the contract would be sent to the Ministry immediately." Elena said, "Now, let's continue our meals and celebrate. After all, it is your son's birthday and we have now joined as one. Just promise me you will take good care of my Elia from now on."

She said this to Draco, he gripped Elia's hand and nodded. He was overjoyed, more than what he expected. He finally was with Elia through this contract, no one would stop them. His parents couldn't say otherwise now.

Elena then turned to his parents and smirked, "It certainly was a pleasure doing business with you."


	35. Ecstasy

**A/N: Finally it's here… the moment you all have been waiting for. Smut smut smut with a dash of** **SMUT** **. Be gentle this is my first time (writing it officially) lol. Enjoy.**

Even though it was his birthday, Draco was still assigned to Prefect patrolling duties that night. He loathed it however it wasn't entirely horrible because he got to patrol with Elia. They didn't have time to change into their uniforms when they returned to school, it would've been a waste anyways. Before the Malfoy's, Elena, and Tanya left them to return to the school, Elia did something that astounded them. She bowed to Draco's parents respectively and thanked them.

"Thank you— from the bottom of my heart, truly." She told them with a glowing smile, "I understand I am not your first suitable choice for your son, nor a choice at all. He is brilliant after all. But I love him and will do all that I can to show him that. Perhaps one day, you may see it too."

Lucius and Narcissa were shocked, silent on their ends. They never expected Elia to say anything to them, as they chose to not acknowledge her and probably meant keep it that way for all their lives. She had shown no signs of any interest, but that night she peaked theirs. Elia genuinely was thankful for their contribution, because in the end her hand was Draco's.

Finally Narcissa spoke, "Perhaps…"

Elena smirked, Draco was nudged discreetly by his girlfriend. Signalling that he too should thank them. He sighed, she was right. Maybe it was time for him to move on from his anger at his parents, his father in particular. The tension would always be there for the choice he made to be with Elia, but maybe it could be eased.

"Thank you, Mother, Father." Draco added lowly. That was all they were getting from him and Elia was more or less satisfied with his response. Not what she hoped but it was close.

Narcissa smiled at him, hugging him.

"Happy birthday again my dear." She said to him, "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

He pulled away then hugged his father, Lucius telling him happy birthday and wishing him a good night. The exchange was awkward but Lucius looked relieved, as if it had been a while since there was some normalcy between him and his son. They acted like father and son now rather than enemies hissing at each other left and right. It warmed Elia's heart, knowing it was getting better as she knew Lucius meant a lot to Draco whether he admitted or not.

So the couple entered the school and roamed the halls for any mischief, still in their attire from dinner.

"Bloody hell, why did I wear heels?" Elia winced, taking off her heels midway their walk, Draco laughed.

"You're going to hold them the whole way?"

"Possibly. Unless there's a room I can stow them away in for now until we finish." She looked around, eyes lighting up at a door, "Ah, Flitwick's classroom! I know he wouldn't mind, though I will hide them."

They snuck into the dark class and Elia looked around as best she could to find a place to throw them. Draco rolled his eyes and casted Lumos for her, Elia looked at him in realization.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

He chuckled and followed her and she put them near a shelf. Draco then realized that they were alone finally, away from his family, her family, and other students. And she looked amazing in her dress, so he walked towards her and pulled her to him for a kiss, shocking her.

Draco pushed her against the desk stands of the classroom, Elia pulled away.

"Why that all of a sudden?" She questioned.

"I couldn't help it." He admitted as a matter of fact, "You look gorgeous tonight."

He kissed her again, roughly this time and Elia tried protesting. Until he went down to her neck instead and she moaned.

"No— _Draco_." She muttered, leaning into him, "We can't in here."

"Why not? No one's around." He murmured huskily, suckling at her skin and she shivered, unable to answer him. His teeth gently biting the exposed flesh before his tongue went over it. He would move lower and suck on the skin before biting down again enjoying his girlfriend's small gasps.

Elia moaned louder when his hand gripped her breast, his thumb rolling around her nipple. Even through the fabric he could find the sensitive parts of her body. He made sure to nibble her neck as he squeezed, sending pleasure through her.

"More." She said.

Draco didn't stop, his hand sliding down her dress to beneath her skirt. She felt her heat pool below and she kissed him again. He felt the lace of her panties and nearly growled into her. His fingers rubbed over her clothed area, her legs spreading and she squirmed from the contact. His fingers finding the wet panties and pressing upwards. He could feel her lips and pressed upward wanting to enter into her tight wetness. Her tongue entered his mouth, panting as he rubbed over her clit. Then his hand slid underneath the cloth and felt how wet she was getting.

She groaned at the feeling and his finger became wet, sliding it across her clit. She rocked into his hand and he went lower, slowly pushing in a digit.

Elia gasped, "Draco!"

He lingered for a moment as she wasn't use to him being inside of her, or anything really. Draco then moved his finger slowly. His own need growing hearing her pant and say his name. She slammed her lips into his as he pumped into her entrance, his finger soaked from her juices. She rubbed him through his pants and reached for his belt, wishing to please him as well. Her fingers fumbling as her mind was fogged from pleasure, a need growing inside her.

"I need you." She whispered in desperation, holding her to him, "Please."

He chortled at her begging, how heated she was and he kissed her once more before shoving his finger more deep inside of her, inciting a sharp gasp from her.

"Tanya gave me access to her old Headgirl bedroom in your common room." Elia told him, "And if I recall, a Gryffindor is Headgirl this year."

"Did she now?" Draco smirked, pulling out of her to rub her clit. Even as his needs were growing, he enjoyed the lust filled eyes looking up at him hungrily. She bit her lip, nodding, "Are you on a potion yet?"

"Sort of- _fuck_." She moaned, "I'm on a pill, it does the same thing. Ah, Draco stop."

Elia pulled his hand away as he was purposely teasing her so she couldn't talk. He gave her a wicked grin.

"You muggles are so inventive."

Draco pulled her leg up around his hip, pulling her closer and their lips connected once more. He contemplated taking her there but the empty room in the Slytherin dorms sounded more promising. He grinded into her, Elia groaned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They were about to break free and run to the common room, that is until they were forced to stop by a sudden disturbance.

"Ooh, sneaky love birds! What fun!" A crazed voice creeped up, one all too familiar.

They jumped away immediately and Draco cursed under his breath when they realized who it was. The stupid bell hat gave it away immediately and his mischievous cackling.

"Bugger off, Peeves!" He demanded, shielding Elia in case Peeves tried to pull anything on them.

Peeves was notorious for causing all sorts of trouble at the school, including giving Filch or some students hell. Occasionally, Prefects would find him floating around in the halls looking for potential victims. It just so happened that he found them that night and wasn't planning on letting them go that easily.

"You shouldn't be here!" Peeves chimed with a wicked smile, "You fifth years should hope that there are no teachers near."

Draco froze, "You wouldn't…"

Peeves grinned, but Elia stepped forward to try and talk him out of ratting them out. She knew she shouldn't have let Draco seduce her into a classroom. She gave Peeves a kind smile.

"Peeves, could you please let us off just this once? There are more entertaining subjects than us around. Best be off." Elia said, her tone calm and convincing… almost.

Peeves simply cackled, "NOPE!"

He flew away and began shouting into the corridor for everyone to hear.

"FIFTH YEARS! FIFTH YEARS! CANOODLING IN HERE!" His loud voice boomed, "HURRY BEFORE THEY DISAPPEAR!"

"Shit, run!" Draco said, pulling Elia with him out the classroom in a hurry away from Peeves and any Professors that would hear and investigate.

Peeves kept laughing and pointing at them, blowing raspberries and kisses their way. They ran quickly hand in hand down the hall and towards the stairs, frantically searching for somewhere to hide.

"Did you really think asking Peeves to leave was going to work?" Draco asked her, climbing up the stairs with her trailing behind.

"I asked nicely!"

"When is Peeves ever nice?!"

The staircase began to move, but not fast enough. They could hear his voice booming from afar, it wouldn't be long until teachers heard. And it was past curfew for them to even justify their actions. Elia looked around to find a way, she spotted the Fat Lady, but the staircase was leading them away from there. There would be no time, so they jolted up the stairs and ran into another hallway. They ran down it, Elia giggling to herself at how exciting it was, yet frightening.

It was a dead end however, only further panicking them. Especially when they heard a faint " _YOO WOO_!" from afar. Peeves was going to lead them right into detention! Draco and Elia ran around the hall back and forth, searching for a room.

"Where do we go?" She asked, frantically searching and running up and down the hall with him.

Draco cursed at the prospect that there was nothing, and they'd have to go back and go through Peeves who was probably by the stairs now bugging the portraits. Elia finally spot it however, a door at the center of the hall. She pointed and Draco pulled her with him towards the door. He ripped it open and pushed her first before entering himself.

It was a broom closet, dark and could fit the both of them. They breathed heavily due to their crazed search for a place to hide. They stayed quiet when they heard Peeves' voice through the hall, possibly searching for them. He never found them and his voice wasn't heard shortly after. Elia was the first to speak.

"How long should we stay in here? I'm exhausted already." She whispered.

"Give it some time. You never know he could still be out there waiting for us with Filch or something." Draco suggested lowly, holding her to his body.

She scoffed, "You expect us to sleep in a broom closet? Who knows how long he'd be out there? Better yet, he's probably not even out there."

They waited shortly, Elia barely able to keep her eyes open with how dark and quiet it was. Then being in Draco's embrace made her more relaxed. She began to think about how nice it would be to lay with him, sleep together and snuggle up his body for comfort. She'd definitely wouldn't need a Sleeping Drought anymore nor lie awake at night for hours on end. She wanted to be in the same bed as him for one night one day, perhaps when they marry she could live that life endlessly.

Suddenly, the broom closet seemed to have expanded. A gush of air blew past them as the room shaped into a bigger room, at the center stood a large bed post and a mattress with soft looking sheets. At the side of the room was a fireplace with armchairs and stacks of pillows. It was the room she'd want to sleep in, to have him in.

Draco looked at their newest surrounding in awe. Elia then realized where they were.

"The Room of Requirement…" She uttered, "We landed ourselves in the fucking Room of Requirement."

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered in awe, looking around with a growing smile. However when he looked at Elia, a frown was set on her face. She recalled their last encounter in the Room of Requirement.

He smirked down at her knowingly, "Guess it's a sign for us to finish what we started earlier."

She scoffed, "Really? Here? Last time we were in here, it was not pleasant!"

Draco brushed his hand across her face and hooked it to the back of her head, bringing her close.

"I'll definitely try to make it pleasant for you then."

Elia's jaw dropped and her face reddened, it was actually happening… They would finally have each other. It was always a fantasy, a desire to have Draco, but she didn't realize how fast and real it seemed by then. Moments ago they were heated and then running away from a poltergeist. Now here there were, ironically landing in the Room of Requirement to fulfill their needs. Their need to hide, their need to fulfill each other.

He kissed her gently, she kissed back nervously. Elia couldn't stop thinking about the inevitabile. Would it hurt? Would she please him? Would he even like how she looked nude before him? Could they even with the contract they were in? Her hands shook as his roamed over her body slowly, their kiss becoming more heated again. But when his fingers went over the back of her dress, is when Elia grabbed his hands with her shaking ones. He realized then how nervous she was, halting his actions.

"What's wrong?"

"No— it's just…" She spoke weakly, averting her eyes, "Can we? I mean, we signed the contract. I heard those things mean that we'd be together only, but we'd wait till we marry to… _you know_."

Draco had heard about that, however his father never advised him about that. Lucius never told him to keep it in his pants until marriage… then again he never really talked to him about anything of that sort of thing. He's heard many cases of contracts, where the women stayed virgins until marriage but men fooled around with many others despite the contract yet there was no consequence on his part. There were cases where both parties didn't care and fooled around together or with others, or they both waited.

Either way, _nothing_ stopped the contract unless the guardians called it off. There was no absolute way to check if someone was a virgin or not. There were families that enforced the abstinence rule, for the sake of their image. The Malfoy's didn't care, so long as they got their ties. The Sayre's didn't say anything about being intimate either. Draco saw it as an opportunity nonetheless so long as Elia agreed to have him too.

He looked deep into her eyes, the fireplace reflecting its flames in the chocolate of her eyes. They glowed in the dim room. His were stormy grey, so beautiful in the light and in the way he looked at her, with pure adoration. Elia felt weak, smiling up at him and a warmth spreading in her heart.

"I'm going to marry you." He swore, holding her face, "I will not have anyone else nor will ever want anyone else. I will swear to you, I will take care of your every need, body and soul. I will stay true to you, and only you. No one can take you from me."

He would have her no matter what, no contract nor anyone could say otherwise. They were going to be together anyways, they'd stay faithful to each other only. A contract wouldn't have solidified that anyways.

It was like Tanya said, it was long ago that it mattered to abstain until marriage. But even then there was no way to prove it. It didn't matter, because Elia swore she'd be with Draco for the rest of her life. She only wanted him. Her nerves still were in an uproar but she was more sure of herself this time. Her hand grasped his own and she gave him a nod.

"I'm ready, Draco." Her soft voice spoke, inciting his nerves as well.

They've been more than ready for a while, their bodies reacting well to one another's and have been wanting to join for so long. Their hormones have been on the rise, now that they were together and getting more intimate, it was only a matter of time.

Yet he felt as anxious as her, how would he perform? Would he be able to please her? It was his ultimate goal. What were the mechanics? He supposed that he'd find out on the way. Right at the moment more than anything he wanted to be with Elia.

Draco laid with her on the bed the Room provided, which was as big as his back at home. The sheets resembled the colors of Elia's bed back at home, it was comforting to the both of them. He positioned himself over her and looking down at her, scanning her eyes and searched for the next move, for her to tell him what to do. She was just as clueless, but they understood their want for each other. So they gave in and met each other's lips swiftly.

Their kisses soon became needy, anxious, and excited as they were. They were finally free to voice their pleasure of each other without anyone hearing. Draco found himself more turned on at the sounds of her rising the more he riled her up. Her soft moans and gasps filling the air, his name being apart of those gasps at times between their kisses. His tongue danced across hers, her breathing picked up and her hands grasped him tightly.

Draco trailed down to her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her that made him feel alive. It was unique in itself because it was her. He then felt the goosebumps ripple across her skin, a sign that he was kissing the right area. Her soft whimpers were also an indication and he was getting harder by the second. She had already felt his hard erection the moment they began kissing but the feeling still excited her.

He sucked lightly on her neck, her fingers slipping into his hair and tugged lightly. Draco couldn't help it when his hips thrusted into her and Elia moaned louder. He groaned into her and she pulled him back up to kiss him once more in a frenzy, moaning into his mouth as their pelvises moved together.

He wanted to touch her again, to explore everything underneath her clothing and have her cry out for him. He wanted to know her true beauty, quickly fumbling to pull up the skirt of her dress. It seemed to have broken Elia from her heat as she suddenly snatched his wrist, holding him in place.

Draco looked at her in confusion, but she answered him before he could question it.

"I'm scared…" She said, "That… you won't like what you see."

He nearly scoffed at her statement in surprise, he couldn't believe it. However she looked, Elia was insecure about her appearance. And to expose herself like that to Draco was pure vulnerability. How could she possibly think that about herself? Draco _dreamed_ about how sexy she'd be without her clothes! It was his constant fantasy to see her nude and bending her over a desk or pinning her to his bed. Usually it led him to taking care of his thoughts himself in private but now he had the opportunity to make them a reality. He didn't care how she looked, she was good enough for him and more.

He kissed her once more, "Trust me. Nothing in this world could make me not like what I see."

Elia hesitated for a moment, then removed her hand from his to continue. He pulled up her skirt cautiously, in case she changed her mind. He did so accordingly to her. He saw the 'surprise' she had in store for him that night. Draco definitely thought it was the perfect treat to his eyes for his birthday.

His hand grazed over the lace stockings, then over the garter straps and his thumb traced her black panties. She squirmed beneath him, frozen when his fingers hooked onto the zipper of her dress and tugged it down. He kissed her once more, distracting her from her nerves and as well as his own. He felt the smooth skin of her exposed thigh then trailed up to her top.

He felt her tense up again but didn't protest when he began to slide the dress off. Her hand shook as she reached forward to touch him, pulling up his own shirt from inside his pants. Draco was quick about it, sitting up midway to take off his tie and look at her. He stared at her lustfully, teasing her by slowly removing his tie shooting her a smirk when he caught her gawking at him. She bit her lip and giggled.

Draco unbuttoned his own shirt, one by one they came off and Elia was in awe when he slipped it off. His body was toned and filled in quite nicely, Quidditch certainly did him justice. He crawled back on top of her, connecting his lips with hers again, continuing his previous actions of undressing her as well.

He threw her dress away from them, his hands cupping her breasts and groaned at the touch. Elia breathed in sharply, pushing herself more into him. Draco's hands slid behind her and looked for the hooks of her bra, which were easy considering they were more than enough to find. Grabbing a hold of them and unhooking was the tricky bit, he struggled shortly until she lifted her back slightly giving him room. Soon that was off and he immediately pulled down her panties, the belt and stockings— everything. Leaving her completely bare like he wanted and she squealed at his rough tug.

He lifted himself up to take in what was Elia in her barest form, she was so nervous she covered her face with her hands, afraid he'd be disappointed. In fact, Draco was stunned at how ravishing she looked to him. He hovered over her and pulled her hands away, forcing her to look up at him. Their eyes connected, she was vulnerable to him. Draco took the moment to observe her every feature, placing a hand on the side of her face.

His thumb traced over her high cheekbones, the beauty mark on her cheek, to the curve of her lips. He felt the soft flesh under his touch, trailing over her upper lip then down to her bottom one. He recalled the many times he's kissed those full lips, tasted them and never got enough. The light of the fire illuminating over her skin, she was glowing to him. She was immaculate.

"You're so beautiful." Draco whispered, completely breathless.

He couldn't help himself and lunged to her, kissing her like a hungry man, which shocked her. His kisses were rough and his hands couldn't stay put, groping her body. Elia moaned loudly in his mouth, moving against him and driving him wild. His hand slid down to her butt, grabbing a hold and sliding down to her thigh.

His kisses went lower, down to her neck then lavishing her chest. Her breasts were large and he was more than pleased with them. His hands gently squeezing and moving the flesh as his thumb rolled her nipple, then taking one nipple in his mouth. He was more satisfied with her moans, sucking and flicking his tongue over her. He wanted to test her limits and lightly bit it, she cried out a moan, running her hands through his hair to hold him. Lifting his head he gently blew cold air on the the nipple before taking the other into his mouth giving it the same treatment. His tongue flicking the hardened nipple.

Draco kissed his way down, one thing he's always wanted to do to a woman— to Elia most of all. She realized where he was oriented towards and squirmed beneath him, resisting out of paranoia. Draco had about enough of her doubts, grabbing a hold of her thighs and pulling her down roughly towards him. She yelped and his head dove in between his legs.

"Draco, no, don't-" Elia cut herself off with her own moan when she felt his hot tongue run against her clit.

It was a new feeling to her and she didn't know how to react, but couldn't help the continuous moans escape her lips as Draco continued to licked her. Her hand reached for her head, fingers locking themselves in his blond strands to hold him in place. His tongue flicked over her clit, then sucked on it lightly and her moans became louder. It was adding to his arousal, he moaned into her and tightened his grip of her thighs.

They practically trapped him in place and he didn't want to leave. Elia was lost in her own pleasure and Draco was enjoying the whole sight. Her mouth hung open with her pants and moans escaping, her hand tightening in his hair, how she rocked herself against his tongue and opened herself wider to him to feel more. His hand reached up to her engorged breasts and cupped one of them, the other then went below his mouth to her slit.

He could tell she was still wet, and she nearly cried out when he inserted a finger inside too, slowly.

"Fuck!" She cried, surprising him how she reacted, her eyes shut tight and one hand cupping her mouth to silence herself, "Don't stop!"

She was warm and slick, his finger pumping into her while he licked her bud faster. She looked down and watched as his tongue lapped at her. Elia moaned loudly and grinded into him more, reveling in the moment as the heat in her body grew. It was to the point that she felt she was about to be enveloped by this heat at any given moment, and he was to send her there. Draco felt his cock twitch as he licked and tasted Elia. His find was foggy lost within the pleasure of her body. She tasted like heaven and he couldn't help but savor every moment.

Elia tensed suddenly around his finger and froze. Her moans went silent and she practically had his head buried into her. Draco looked up and saw the beautiful sight of her orgasm for the first time. Her face completely flushed and breath escaping her, the way she arched into him and shook as her hot orgasm ripped through her in waves. He felt a shutter of pleasure go through him and to his cock as he watched her, a mix of pride and pleasure. He did that. He got her to make that beautiful face, make those lovely sounds. He unknowingly let out a low growl.

She came down and he gave her clit one last swipe, making her shudder beneath him from sensitivity. Draco chuckled and pulled away, marveling at the sight of her.

"What… was that?" She asked, breathless.

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure you came."

Elia breathed heavily, looking exhausted but the fire in her eyes was evident. She shot up and attacked him, slamming her lips into his. Elia fumbled with his pants, desperate to free him. He snickered at how excited she was despite how earth shattering her orgasm was seconds prior. She only wanted more. Though Draco had to admit he enjoyed the fire in her eyes.

Draco got off and stood to his feet at the side of the bed, standing before her. Elia tugged his pants down once they were loose, his hard cock falling out. Her eyes widened for a moment at his size, wondering how it would all fit in her mouth but she reached out and took it in her hands. Draco hissed at the touch of her soft hands.

Then she gave the tip a lick, his head falling back and a moan leaving his mouth. Her brown eyes glanced up at him and Draco watched as Elia's tongue came out giving the head a tentative lick again enjoying his reaction. She slid her tongue around the head of his cock before sliding it down the shaft getting a feel for it. Then her lips wrapped around the tip, engulfing the rest of him. Her mouth lowered onto his cock, bobbing her head faster. He moaned louder, reaching over to her head and gripped her waves of hair. He felt her moan against him, the vibrations shocking him.

Her tongue swirled around his length, her hand pumping the rest of his cock that she couldn't get into her small mouth.

"Fuck, Elia." Draco muttered in disbelief, both her hand and mouth moving in sync. He couldn't help when his hips began to rock into her mouth. His hands grabbing her head then thrusted his cock into her mouth faster, hissing at her, "Yes…"

Elia almost squealed, applying more suction when he thrusted faster and tried to move away when he'd reach the back of her mouth, not wanting for him to hit her sensitive gag reflex. But him roughly fucking her mouth and holding her head in place had her moaning, the whole thing was making her more aroused for him. Her hand on his thigh attempting to keep a small amount of control. Her other hand experimentally touching his balls and rolling them in her small hand.

Draco felt his climax reaching, begrudgingly pulling Elia off his cock by her hair. She looked up at him in confusion, but lust filling her eyes. Her mouth swollen, spit down her chin and a trail of it connected from her mouth to the tip of him. She wiped her mouth, but desperately licked at his tip again, teasing him.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Elia, stop." He moaned at the sight, his swollen tip waiting to burst from his impending orgasm and he so would have enjoyed the sight of his fluid all over her. His hand grabbed her head again, pulling her up to look at him.

"Go lie down." He ordered, she obeyed and slid to the pillows to lay before him.

Draco got on the bed again, sliding off the rest of his pants and went towards her. He pulled apart her legs and laid between her. Elia then realized that the true act was about to commence, she was so caught up in their foreplay and her orgasm she was lost to it. Her hands began to shake as she reached to hold his arms. Draco noticed and looked at her, worriedly.

"It'll hurt, won't it?" She asked timidly.

He frowned, "Tell me if it's too much for you. I'll stop."

She shook her head, "I don't want to stop, it's so…"

Elia stopped herself from admitting it, biting her lip in embarrassment and Draco snickered at her. He grabbing his cock and aligning himself to her entrance. Elia breathed slowly, trying to calm herself as she heard it'd hurt more if she was not relaxed. But her heart pounded from pure excitement and nervousness. Draco could feel how warm and wet she was, pushing the tip of himself inside of her slowly, feeling how tight she was. Elia gasped, feeling herself begin to stretch for him and stinging pain shot through her when he entered.

"Ow, ow, ow." She muttered, alarming Draco as she gripped his arms tighter.

He stopped, "Is it bad?"

She shook her head, fighting it, "It's okay, just give me a moment."

"I'm barely inside you."

"Fuck."

They chuckled together and they laid in their embrace, Elia breathing slowly and waited until the pain subsided. But she wanted to please him, so she finally nodded up at him and kissed him deeply. Draco pushed himself fully into her, coating himself in her wetness and Elia cried out.

He placed his head by her shoulder into the crook of her neck, groaning at the feeling of her all around his cock. Taking deep breaths, Elia lifted her legs slightly, feeling Draco inside of her. With a small nod, she asked him to continue. The pleasure Draco felt only intensified when he pulled back his hips and thrusted into her after Elia got use to the feeling. Soon, all she felt was increasing pleasure. His cock sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her, her body reacting well to the feeling.

She moved with him against his thrusts, spreading herself more and reached his hips. They moaned loudly together, Draco looking at her and seeing her breasts bouncing every thrust. He grunted lowly into her ear, Elia's nails clamping onto his back and scratching the more he delved deeper. Her nails going up and down his back and she moaned her approval at the feeling going through her.

"Faster." She begged, " _Draco_."

He was fueled by her arousal, hitting his hips harder into her and his pace picked up. His own arousal barely being kept at bay. With every thrust, feeling her tight walls around him, and her nails in his back made him want to lose it. He closed his eyes for a moment forcing himself to stay in control wanting to make her cum again before he did. She moaned louder, clawing at his lower back to push him deeper. The sound of their skin slapping mixed into their sounds and they were lost to each other.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He moaned into her ear, gripping her curls and sending shivers down her body.

The more his cock hit a certain spot within her, she whimpered in ecstasy, crying out his name again. She felt as if she was a glass of hot water, waiting to overflow the more he thrusted. Elia grabbed his hair and pulled him for a kiss, mewling and her hips moving carelessly against him as she felt another orgasm about to hit her.

"I love you." She moaned to him, jaw slacked and crying out to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back, panting against her and he thrusted harder into her, "Shit, Elia, _Elia_."

Draco felt her tighten around him, grinding on him and nearly screaming as her orgasm shot throughout her body. That was enough to send him over the edge of his own orgasm and his movements became sloppy. The sound of her voice and the feeling of her tightness clamping down around him becoming too much for him to handle anymore. His hand snapped over to her neck, gripping it tightly and held her down as he climaxed. The other hand went down to her ass, grabbing one side and holding her up to him, hitting a different angle as he shot his seed inside of her.

Elia was a gasping mess beneath him, feeling as if she could finish all over again. His cum felt hot as it exploded inside of her, moaning at the feeling. His thrusts stopped and he stilled, her nails dragging across his lower back and he shuddered at the feeling.

He laid on top of her for a long moment, his grip on her loosened. The couple too tired to move, but eventually Draco pulled himself out of her. Elia felt his cock slide out and his fluids pour out of her. Elia was surprised at the new feeling and Draco reached over for his wand and cleaned them up quickly with a quick spells. His head then laid over Elia's chest, hearing her gentle heartbeat and her fingers running through his hair.

"Wow…" She whispered in surprise, from the whole experience and Draco couldn't have agreed more. It was more than he ever expected.

They felt as if they were floating together, that they were the only ones left in the world. They only knew each other. Elia's mind feeling foggy as if she were laying in warm water. Draco knew peaceful bliss in that moment, feeling her soft skin against his own, her hands holding him gently and the fire warming them. She kissed his head and held him in her arms.

"Sleep, love. It's late and we have classes tomorrow."

He sighed, "Let's just stay here tomorrow."

She scoffed, "You can't be serious. Toast will be alone! We have tests coming up! Besides, the Room doesn't give us food. As much as I love being here with you, I don't want us to starve."

Draco looked up at her mischievously, "I could always feast on something else."

She blushed, hitting his arm, "Don't say that! You're lucky Hermione has Toast tonight with her cat or else I'd be worried sick. We'll stay tonight and hurry in the morning to get ready… But if you're good, we can go again after dinner."

He smirked at her, determined to make it happen. They spoke softly for a few more minutes, before Elia dozed off and fell asleep beneath him. Draco slid beside her and pulled her to him, draping over a blanket and watched her for a moment. He wanted this everyday.

Draco could already see them in their own house just like this. Maybe one day she'd have a swollen belly, one he could kiss and tease her about. Another a small child between them, the product of their love for each other just like he wanted. He sighed and pulled her close, his eyes closing. For now though, this was perfect.


	36. The Morning After

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone that I didn't post a chapter last week. It's not writer's block but my lack of time. Midterms, exams, and so much going on that I hadn't had the time to finish up the chapter. Here it is though and hopefully there will be no more blocks!**

 **Oh also, have a smidge more *smut*. Cant stop won't stop. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Elia found herself crying out to her boyfriend who had snuck his head in between her legs, utilizing his tongue to wake her up. Once Draco had a taste of her, he couldn't stop from then. Especially waking up early that morning to seeing her naked form, he couldn't hold back. And Elia squeezed his hair in her hand as she rocked into his hot tongue lapping against her clit, her orgasm shaking her entire body. Draco was left satisfied with his masterpiece, watching her convulse and holding her down as she rode out her orgasm.

He pulled her on top of him and sat her in his lap, kissing her while he propped himself up on his pillow. Draco was hard already from the sight of her, grabbing his cock and shoving himself inside of her. She sucked in a harsh breath, no time to recover from her orgasm but was filled with vigor. Elia hadn't done this before, in the back of her mind she worried of how she'd perform. Her body shook but she found herself looking down at him with a gaze that made him want to finish right away.

Draco watched as she lifted herself slowly, then slammed back down on his cock. He groaned lowly while she continued these actions, watching her face flush as she pleasured herself with his cock buried deep in her. Bouncing on his lap with her breasts moving at her every movement, Draco gripped her hips while she rode him. Her pace picked up and she was gone to her own lust. It was the most sexiest sight to him, his sweet innocent Hufflepuff hopping on his cock and moaning his name. It was all so lewd but invigorating to him. His sensations heightened when she reached down to his hands, sliding them up her waist to her breasts.

He growled at her and began to move his hips up with her, meeting her pace and Elia moaned louder. They moved in sync together, Elia getting wetter above him that Draco could hear himself sliding in and out. Draco's hand came down on her bum in a slap, she yelped and it was as if his action only encouraged her for she moved faster on him. He did it again and she grinded harder on him. Her lips then tightened, her flush increasing, eyes rolling back, and she tensed.

Elia moved on him slowly, sloppily, until she completely stilled as her next orgasm washed over her. It was a satisfying sight to Draco, feeling her tighten around him. He then flipped her over, she cried out and he slammed his cock deep inside of her before reaching his own climax after a few harsh thrusts. He filled her again and she whimpered, her legs shaking before he collapsed on top of her. They breathed heavily, relaxing in their naked embrace. Elia glanced over at the clock.

"Was this really wise when we have an hour till class?"

That morning when they returned to their common rooms, Draco was met by his friends giving him wicked grins and Theo wiggling his eyebrows foolishly.

"So…" Blaise chimed, "Where'd you run off to last night?"

Draco scoffed, grabbing his towel and removing his robe.

"None of your business."

Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo giggled like girls.

"Your hair looks like shite."

"That's why I'm showering." Draco responded cooly, untying his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt to toss before entering the bathroom. Then he heard a low whistle behind him.

"Salazar's beard!" Crabbe called.

"Bloody hell, Draco! You fight her or something?!" Theo asked.

"Hm, kinky." Blaise commented, "I didn't know you two were into that. I'd be surprised if she walks today."

Draco rolled his eyes, cursing at them and shut the door behind before taking a quick shower before heading to class. He chuckled when he heard the guys singing " _For he's a jolly good fellow!_ " outside the door. He then hissed in pain and pleasure when the hot water poured down his back, seeping through his cuts from Elia's long nails. It only reminded him how Elia was in bed with him and the claw marks on his back only emphasized his want for more.

At breakfast, Elia rushed in after picking up Toast from Gryffindor tower and showering as well. She saw Luna sitting with Hermione and Ginny, so she decided to slide in beside them. To hell with the rules, she was exhausted.

"Woah, Elia!" Ginny exclaimed, "Take a breather, it's only breakfast."

"She never misses breakfast." Luna added simply, Elia nodded.

"She's right." She served herself a plate and began eating, the girls looked at her oddly.

"So," Hermione said, "You didn't arrive last night to pick up Toast. Not that Crookshanks or I minded but, what happened?"

Elia suddenly remembered the night's events that kept her from her duties… her morning as well along with the delicious ache between her legs that was clear indicator. She bit her lip and blushed, reminiscing on the blonde head between her legs, the mess of tangled limbs, how his cock pinned her to the bed and how he shot his seed in her-

"Elia!" Hermione called, bringing her back to reality and Elia jumped at the sound.

"Oh, s-sorry 'Mione. Guess I got carried away."

"With what?"

Elia looked away, embarrassed and when she looked up she saw Draco across the hall eyeing her. He had a teasing glint in his eyes, practically undressing her with his gaze and thinking of all the ways he could make her scream. She parted from his staring, smiling softly.

"Did you even get any sleep last night? You look like-" Ginny said but cut herself off when Hermione gave her a look.

Elia scoffed, "I didn't get too much last night."

The three looked at each other, seemingly to have a similar thought.

Ginny went wide eyed, "Merlin's hat… Elia, did you…? With _Malfoy_?"

Elia didn't know how to answer and Hermione's jaw fell.

"Elia!"

"Shh! Both of you!" Elia whispered, lowering their voices, "But yes… we did. Is it that obvious?"

"You guys are so obvious. He's practically eye fucking you right now."

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"What? It's true!" Ginny shrugged, "It's kind of disgusting. I think I might vomit."

Elia gave her a disappointing look, Ginny backed it up.

"I'm just saying! It's Malfoy after all."

"All we're saying is, Elia, we still can't really… _grasp_ the idea of you with Malfoy quite well." Hermione added.

Elia groaned, "When will you guys ever understand? It's been nearly six months!"

"It's quite understandable," Luna chimed in, "For me at least. Granted, Draco has done awful things but when it comes to Elia…"

"He's not so awful." Ginny ended for her.

"And he did go out of his way for your hand." Hermione mentioned, "But let's admit, even that is hard to wrap our heads around. Elia could be getting married, practically engaged already!"

"When is the wedding?" Luna smiled.

Elia giggled, "Calm down, he hadn't even popped the question. Not until the contract ends at least. I'll send you all letters when it does happen— I need my bridesmaids after all."

"Sorry," Ginny said, "It's just hard to think about him like _that_ … you two."

She shuddered in disgust and Elia rolled her eyes, chuckling. They were silent for a moment until Ginny piped up again.

"What's it like?"

Elia looked at her incredulously, "Are you serious?! You're giving me crap yet you want to know my juicy details."

"Just curious…" Hermione muttered, the girls looking at her dumbfounded.

"You too?!"

* * *

Throughout the day whenever Elia sat, she couldn't sit comfortably. Not with the painful ache in her thighs distracting her, nor the little caresses or teasing Draco did when he sat next to her or passed by her. It kept her giggling and him chuckling at her reactions when she'd try to stop him.

They had made it on the papers _again_ that same day, their dinner confirming the contract was signed and many newspapers printed about it. Many pictures included them leaving the restaurant and others were at the Ministry where reporters trailed after Elena and Lucius. They constantly questioned them for more details on the contract but Elena refused them all.

Reporters demanded for an interview, personally with Elena but most of all, they wanted to corner the new couple. They also wanted to speak to Tanya, about her petitions and why her and Elena refused every single one of them. Tanya merely scoffed at them.

As much as Elia craved to indulge in her lustful ways with Draco again, she realized she had to be more careful if the papers were printing out their every single move. Draco however, could care less. Not that he dismissed her worries, in fact he understood and promised her safety. As if anything would stop him from indulging on her, unless it was her own word.

At dinner, they had planned to sneak off again as said. Elia however wanted to be discreet and slipped away during dinner that even Draco didn't notice until she was gone. He made his way to her friends at Gryffindor table, the girls specifically for him and Potter loathed each other more now. When Harry read the papers and heard about Elia's petitioning and contract prior, he wasn't pleased. He still had bad feelings about Malfoy being with his dearest friend, even if he stood by her and promised not to interfere again for the sake of their friendship. Harry trusted Elia, but he'd never trust Malfoy.

"Where's Elia?"

Harry couldn't help but snap at him when he heard him, clutching the newspaper in his hand that night tightly from anger.

"Why do you need to know?"

Draco frowned, "I am her boyfriend, Potter. Or is that still something your head can't seem to fathom?"

He eyed the paper in his hand and decided to torment him some more, smirking.

"Soon, I'll be her husband. I guess you got your wand in a knot since you couldn't land yourself a girl like her."

Harry nearly lunged at him in his rising rage, but Hermione interjected before he could.

"She said she was going to take a bath after this." Hermione blurted out, trying to get rid of Malfoy right away and not cause more trouble. Although Elia was protected and Umbridge was being watched, it didn't stop the trio from being more careful. She still was and continues to be ruthless on them.

A thought creeped in Draco's mind, he had to hide his up owning smirk but the glint in his eyes gave him away. He walked away and the girls sat there dumbfounded.

Hermione shuddered, "Well… I'll be avoiding the Prefect's bath from now on."

When Draco entered the bathroom moments later, he instantly slid off his clothes after the door shut. He sent up wards and silencing spells with a wave of his wand, stalking towards Elia who was submerged in the bathtub filled with bubbles. Her head spun around and when she protested upon him entering the bath with her, Draco simply shushed her and stole her breath away with a kiss.

Soon, he had her bent over the bath, arched before him and slamming his pelvis against her ass. Draco was so glad he casted silencing charms because he had Elia screaming. Every time he thrusted, he hit deep inside of her at her cervix, inducing waves of pleasure throughout her that was too much for her. She could only react by screaming out for him and how good it felt, their skin slapping against each other echoing off the walls.

The sight alone was enough to send him over the edge, her beautiful form bending over for him and her rear bouncing against his hips to meet his thrusts. He slammed into her harder and faster, pulling her hair and leaning forward to grip her tit tightly. It was too much for her that she froze and couldn't move beneath him, letting her take what he had to give and more.

It was safe to say that Draco found any and every reason to explore her body more, finding it to be more addicting and better each time.

* * *

The night before their O.W.L.s exams came and Draco left to the library shortly to retrieve a book. When he did arrive to his dorm, he never expected to hear a familiar girlish giggle amongst the rowdy laughter of his friends. Draco swung the door open instantly and found his girlfriend sitting on his bed while laughing with the boys… alone. His blood boiled, but subsided momentarily when Elia turned to smile at him.

"Oh there you are, love!" She said joyfully, he trudged over and stood by her while eyeing his friends warningly.

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you tonight with some snacks I made. O.W.L.s are tomorrow so you'll need your strength tonight to study." She explained, "When I got here you were gone so I waited. But then your friends came by and well…"

Elia raised the plate in her hands guiltily with one mini apple pie left, "I at least saved you one."

Draco watched as his friends were finishing up their mini apple pies, practically groaning at the taste.

"No wonder you marrying her. This is bloody brilliant! What is this?" Crabbe asked with his mouth full.

"They're pies… but smaller." Goyle mumbled, "Shrinking spell?"

Elia shook her head, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Her father owns a bakery, they've been baking for years."

"Oi! How come you never told us?" Theo exclaimed, "Her shit is good!"

"You never brought her over once either!" Blaise added, "Why not? She's fucking hilarious."

"I have! You guys just never cared in the first place!" Draco shouted, "You only care now because she brought treats. Which were meant for me."

"Hey, she offered." Blaise raised his hands innocently.

"We had a nice chat before you arrived. I'll bake you more, I promise my love. Just eat." Elia told Draco sweetly, kissing his cheek. He couldn't argue with her, simply taking his pie from the plate and sat with her.

Elia arrived rather early and took the time to chat with his friends. She was nervous at first but Blaise insinuated the conversation and everyone joined in the more she spoke. She was rather intriguing to them and they were enthralled by her food. Elia was no longer that bad in their minds, their judgement being clouded by their blood supremacy. But like Draco, the more they sat with her and talked to her— there was no reason to dislike her. They were confused but saw that there was no need to be hostile to her anymore.

"Aye mate, don't be letting her slip now you hear me? If I could get me a wife like her who cooks this good, I'd tie the knot and just lock her up in the kitchen!" Theo remarked, laughing and Elia's hope deflated. _Guess not all of their beliefs have been changed_ , she thought annoyingly at his comment. They were traditional after all. Draco glared at him and meant to snap on his friend but Elia surprised them all.

"You honestly think someone would marry you with that attitude? It's no wonder no one's signed a contract with you."

The boys hollered upon hearing her remark, laughing at Theo and praising Elia. Draco hunched over laughing and hanging onto his girlfriend while she sat there sheepishly.

"Don't even think about marrying my girl." Draco said, wrapping an arm around her, "Sounds like you'll need to be marrying a house elf or your mum to put up with your rubbish."

His friends snickered again, Theo looked annoyed.

"Damn Nott, quit being a nob and eat your cookie." Blaise said smugly, smirking at Elia proudly after regaining himself.

Theo frowned, grumbling at Elia, "Are you sure you're a Hufflepuff?"

"As puff as there can be." She replied smoothly, "You just don't piss off one. We're more vicious than you snakes— when we want to be."

"Yeah, remember badgers eat snakes. She'll bite your bloody head off." Goyle said, finishing his treat while licking his fingers for the crumbs.

"Aw, you remembered." Elia recalled, they chuckled.

"Bet if she baked your wedding cake, everyone would go nuts.

"She wouldn't." Draco said bluntly.

She shrugged and agreed, "I don't like cake."

The boys looked at her in shock.

"You don't like cake?!" They shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A Hufflepuff who doesn't like cake?"

"You work at bakery!"

"You had a birthday party years ago with Tanya! She made you a cake!"

"Yes but that was meant for everyone." Elia answered, "Tanya doesn't like cake either."

"Elia has a few exceptions— cupcakes." Draco added, eating his treat.

The boys' jaws then dropped, yelling at her again.

"What's the fucking difference?!"

"There's a huge difference!" Elia asserted but the boys weren't having any of it.

"And we thought Draco was soulless for not liking it either." Blaise says, "Perhaps you two are meant for each other."

Blaise leaned over to his night stand and raised an envelope, "A letter arrived for you before you got here."

Draco raised an eyebrow and stood to go to Blaise, taking the letter. He walked back to Elia's side while opening it and reading through it.

"It's a letter from my father." Draco told them, "He's throwing a banquet ball after school ends to celebrate our union with House Sayre."

"What? No way!" Elia said in surprise, turning to Draco. He showed her the letter and she read for herself, raising her brows.

"Wow, another infamous Malfoy party." Theo said, "Are we invited?"

"Of course we are, we're his best mates." said Blaise but Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." He chuckled, "Besides, your parents would've dragged you along anyways. My father would make sure everyone went."

"Bet my grandmother had something to do with it." Elia mentioned, "I wouldn't be surprised if she suggested it."

"On the contrary, I wouldn't be surprised if my father suggested it." Draco countered, "He's such a show off, of course he'd throw an extravagant event to rub in everyone's faces."

"Sounds like someone we know." Theo smirked at Draco, who just rolled his eyes.

"You'd think he'd be more secretive about it, given that he's so against our relationship." Elia added.

"Yeah, but this is House Sayre." Blaise said, "His father is celebrating the union of the houses, not your future marriage. That's probably the main point of the party, trying to cover up the fact you're not a pureblood with the one thing everyone cares more about hearing— House Sayre."

"And your point is?" Draco spat through gritted teeth, not liking how Blaise was posing the situation to make Elia feel bad. However it wasn't his intention as he continued.

"My point is that you out to be careful, mate. You too, Elia. At that party, all they care about is your grandmother and his father. You being there could cause a stir, not that you shouldn't be there. It's your fucking contract. Most of us are fake kiss asses, they obviously won't say anything to you with Lady Sayre and Draco there… but they certainly would try to at the very least."

They sat there silently as they absorbed his words. Did Blaise really just give them advice? _Was he not opposed of Elia after all?_

"See? Sweets do help you make friends." Elia read his thoughts, muttering to Draco softly and smiled up at him.

Draco turned towards him, "So Zabini, what does that make you then?"

"One of the very few that calls them out on their bullshit." Blaise replied, smirking, "Perhaps we should make our own party."

Draco scoffed at him, "I knew there was an ulterior motive. So much for being my best mates. Lady Sayre will kill me if I don't show up."

"My dad's met her before— says she's the scariest broad alive." Goyle said, not wanting to think about the consequences of angering her. _It was probably worse than Tanya_ , he thought.

"I mean, do you remember in the papers how she smeared the floors of the Ministry with Umbridge? She had the bitch bawling her eyes out at the hearing. Completely wiped out the whole Ministry that day." Theo said in praise yet was horrified.

"All the more makes her even more terrifying." Blaise added.

"Is she though?" Theo asked, all the boys turning to Elia to hear her answer.

Elia simply shrugged, "Not really. She's nice to me, gives me sweets ever since I was young. I guess if you're all going, you'll get to meet her and see Tanya again."

The boys shuddered, as if that was a meeting to look forward to. Elia turned to Draco and asked him what she should wear for such an event. She was worried of how she should present herself in front of many purebloods. She had to represent her grandmother in the best light, as well as her boyfriend. But Draco didn't want her to change at all, in fact he smirked when he answered.

"Wear something yellow."

* * *

Their exams went on and Elia was struck with nerves every single day when she was tasked with a new subject. She had studied hard for so long, she aimed to get the best scores and the best classes next year to better reflect her abilities for a career one day. That day she was in the Great Hall with the other fifth years to take her exam on the Theory of Charms. She was good at it if she did admit to it and Flitwick loved her. Not just for her ability to carry a tune but he heavily admired her unwavering work ethic.

However she hardly felt comfortable in her seat when she went through the exam, feeling Umbridge's gaze pass by her and all her friends. She acted triumphant as she watched them, as if she was still very much in power by being their Headmistress... _for now at least_. Elia was afraid that the quill in her hand was the one that hurt Tanya. But she calmed and reminded herself they were all destroyed, her grandmother made sure of it.

Elia finished quicker than most in there, a few completed their exam too and they sat in their seat until the time was up. She yawned and stretched her cramped fingers from writing, when suddenly they were strange sounds erupting from outside the doors. It seem to have startled everyone including Umbridge. Everyone was pulled from their focus and turned to the doors of the Great Hall.

Umbridge stepped down from the front of the hall and walked down the aisle between the desks. Her face full of confusion as to what could be the source of the loud destruction outside. She opened the doors cautiously, looking around until a small spark flew above her nose. It swiveled around her and exploded a bright blue color in the Great Hall above the students' heads.

Unbridge stood out in the hallway and turned to see where it exactly came from. She soon regretted it as she was struck with a gust of wind, a familiar pair of red heads flying on their broomsticks while laughing. Fred and George flew into the Great Hall, throwing down a pair of fireworks which was most likely work of their own for the joke shop Elia had heard about.

"All right, professor! Here you go!" The boys shouted, cheering with everyone who completely dismissed their tests now with the fireworks going off in the hall.

They threw more into the air, the room becoming filled with sparks and bright colors. Filch ran in with his mop beside Umbridge after hearing the commotion. A few sparks were enchanted to attack some of the Inquisitorial Squad. For that moment, Elia couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's frightful face at the spark flying towards him.

"Ready when you are!" One of the twins said, giving each other a thumbs up before throwing another firework. However it was one entirely different, taking the form of a dragon and it eyed Umbridge.

She immediately ran away as it flew towards her, Elia laughed with tears in her eyes hanging onto Hermione as they watched Umbridge flee. Umbridge barely made it to the door before its mouth snapped on her. Sparks flew out and destroyed all of her framed Ministry proclamations, collapsing from the walls in a pile. She shrieked, completely disheveled as everyone ran out following the twins.

More students joined in, watching the twins fly off and set off more fireworks. A prominent 'W' lit the sky. Elia was overjoyed with how her day ended up to be, clapping at her friends and turned to Harry behind her. However her grin fell when she saw he looked troubled, sick even. His face grew pale and he began breathing heavily.

"Harry?" She questioned, feeling worried herself, "Harry!"

He fell to the ground, Elia dropping down before him and held onto him. She urged others to back away from him, trying to get his attention.

"Harry! What's going on? Look at me!"

Hermione took notice, Harry couldn't quite hear Elia's pleas as he watched the vision unfold before him. She raised his head, examining him and his eyes finally cleared after a moment. As if he finally returned to reality and he was frightened. From what he saw in his head and how scared Elia looked as well. There was only one word he could utter in that moment to her.

"Sirius."


	37. Battle Of The Department Of Mysteries

The whole way back to the school, Harry explained himself in a hurry. He described his vision through his connection with Voldemort, seeing Sirius being tortured at the Ministry. What surprised Elia most of all was when he mentioned seeing Lucius Malfoy speaking with Cornelius Fudge. It concerned her, her thoughts immediately went to her love.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked him.

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before." Harry said, "Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry, please, just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?" Hermione added, she had a valid point and it only made Elia worry more. What if it was a trap? Or perhaps Sirius was in danger?

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die?" Harry refuted, "Hermione, he's the only family I've got left."

The three stared at him in understanding. Elia swallowed her worries and buried it in the pit of her stomach, sighing.

"What do we do?"

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." Harry answered.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance."

"Not all of them."

"Wait!" Elia stopped them, "Harry, what if something happens? And Grawp… we can't just leave him. We promised Hagrid."

They paused, glancing at each other as they thought out their plan.

"You go on ahead and find him, Elia. He likes you best, he'll listen." Harry said, "It'll be too dangerous for you if you come with us. You have a contract to uphold and you just barely survived Umbridge-."

"I don't care. We're in the Order, we're in this together. You're my _friends_." She said shaking her head, "Now I'll go find our other friend if that's what will help. I'll keep an eye here. But if anything goes wrong, please let me know. I'm with you guys."

They nodded and departed from each other. The trio ran to Umbridge's office and Elia sprinted to the Forbidden Forest. Not so much of a sprint but a semi jog as she was already heaving for air, her arm bracing down her chest from the run.

"Merlin, perhaps I should've taken a broom, or maybe exercise more if I'm going to do shit like this." She wheezed, but shook her head.

Elia stomped into the forest, feeling frightful and cold from the possibility of centaurs catching her or the giant spiders. And Firenze wouldn't be there to defend her from the centaurs as his colony had banished him for becoming the Divination Professor. But she charged head forward, focusing on finding Grawp and figuring out what to do with him.

She told the trio she'd stay at the school while they went ahead with the action— _typical_. Although she'd stay out of more trouble, she needed to remain low. _Yet looking after a giant is considered remaining low?_ She thought amusingly.

Elia walked for some time before she found Grawp rummaging through his piles of scraps he's found to entertain him by the tree. When he heard Elia's footsteps snap twigs underneath her, his head shot up. A smile spread on his face and he began vocalizing some noises that expressed that he was happy to see her. However he was too loud, Elia rushed over.

"Shh, shh. Grawp! Calm down! Yes I'm here, hi." She said to him, lowering her hands to signal to lower his tone. He complied and his grin stayed, he turned around and handed her a few things to play with him. She sighed, deciding she'd distract him while she thought of a plan.

She sat with him as they rolled a large inflatable ball she was sent from home, one she gave him to have fun. He certainly liked it but was careful not to squish it since he was so big. Elia pondered on ideas of what to do with him if things went south with the trio. If Umbridge managed to do something again.

"I could always take you to the castle." She said to him, however he hardly understood what she was talking about anyways as they rolled the ball back and forth, "My grandmother has a great castle in Ireland… oh but you'd be so far away."

She frowned at the idea, saddened that he'd be gone and Grawp frowned back at her expression. She took notice and eased her face.

"No, it's okay Grawp! Don't worry about me." She reassured, "I just want to make sure you'll be okay. I have to keep you safe. Maybe taking you to Salazar's castle could work. You'd be far but no one could find you. You could guard the castle!"

She giggled at the idea of a giant guarding Salazar's castle, "There's lots of land for you to play and make a home. You could make your own colony! With Hagrid!"

"Hagger…" Grawp's low voice said happily, Elia smiled at him.

"Yes, Grawp. Hagrid."

She then heard voices echo from afar. Elia froze and Grawp turned his head to look at her oddly as she did not roll the ball back. She stood when she heard the voices become more clearer, signaling others were around too.

She listened closely, walking slowly towards the source while her hand stood out behind her to signal Grawp to stay put and behind her. She approached cautiously, wand in hand and she sighed in relief when she could make it out that it wasn't centaurs. Though she cursed when she distinguished Umbridge's chirpy voice.

"Shit!" She whispered, turning to Grawp, "They'll find you! We have to hide."

Elia rushed to Grawp's side, looking around frantically until she thought of something.

"This is going to be the most craziest idea." She muttered, before waving her wand at the rope tied to his waist. The rope snapped and Grawp was freed, standing to his feet.

"Okay, Grawp. You're going to need to listen to me and follow-"

Grawp snatched her up in his hand like a doll and began to take off with her excitedly.

"GRAWP!"

* * *

"How much further?" Umbridge snapped at Hermione, wand pointed at her and Harry's backs as they walked through the forest.

"Not far." Hermione answers nervously, "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally."

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered to her, she shrugged.

"Improvising."

They halted in front of the tree that had held Grawp, Hermione's blood running cold that her idea failed and that Grawp was missing.

"Well?" Umbridge questioned, eyeing the area, "Where is this weapon?"

Hermione's face turned to that of a look of doom. She gulped, her and Harry remained silent as they turned to face each other. They looked completely clueless and stood side by side as Umbridge faced them.

"There isn't one, is there?" She asked, threateningly pointing her wand at them, "You were trying to trick me…"

Umbridge paused before admitting, "You know… I really hate children."

She jumped at the sound of hooves behind then. She turned and was faced with a herd of centaurs glaring down at her.

"You have no business here, centaur! This is a Ministry matter." Umbridge stated as a matter of fact, but instead met with a few centaurs raising their bow and arrows at her.

"Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence-"

A centaur shot his arrow instead, her wand motion blocked it with dexterity.

"Protego!"

The arrow bounced away from her and a look of fury settled in.

"How dare you?! Filthy half-breed!" Umbridge yelled, "Incarcerous!"

Her wand made a rope wrap around the centaur, choking his neck. He fell to the ground, gasping for air and thrashing around violently.

Hermione ran forward to his aid, attempting to pull the rope off but it didn't remove from his body, continuing to strangle him more.

"Please! Please stop it! Please!" Hermione begged her.

"Now, enough!" Umbridge declared, "I will have order!"

She was suddenly snatched from the ground by the neck of her pink sweater. Umbridge flayed around, scared that she was hanging off the ground in the grasp of a giant. When Elia appeared beside him, it shocked both Harry and Hermione. She waved her wand at the centaur quickly unbinding him and he stood, freeing himself of the rope.

"You filthy animal! Do you know who I am?!" She shouted.

"Elia!" Harry cried out, the Hufflepuff rushed their sides and they looked up to Grawp and Umbridge.

The rest of the centaurs surrounded Grawp, reaching up for Umbridge and hitting him to release her.

"Leave him alone! It's not his fault! No, he doesn't understand!" Elia pleaded.

Grawp frowned at their violence, even getting hit with an arrow in his arm but he didn't flinch. Judging from their aggression and Elia's tone, he dropped Umbridge and the centaurs caught her.

"Potter, do something! Tell them I mean no harm!" She demanded.

Harry then stared at her blankly, "I'm sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies."

Her jaw dropped and the centaurs ran off, dragging her away. Her pink attire standing out in the dark forest as they ran out. Her image slowly disappearing the more farther they ran with her.

"What are you doing?! I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go!" Her voice bellowed but soon turned to a distant echo.

 _She was gone._ Harry and Hermione stared in awe and Elia rushed to Grawp's side. He pulled out the arrow from his arm with ease.

"Grawp? Does it hurt?" Elia asked worriedly, "Come here."

She swished her wand at him, "Episkey!"

His minor cut of his arm was then wrapped in a bandage to heal. He smiled down at her and Hermione, who returned it.

"Thank you, Grawp." She told him.

Harry pulled both girls by their arms, "Hermione! Elia! Sirius!"

They ran back to the castle, running into Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron.

"How'd you get away?"

"Get away? What happened?" Elia questioned.

"Your boyfriend and his goons caught us with Umbridge in her office." Harry said in annoyance.

Elia sighed, "Oh no. What happened then?"

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty." Ginny replied.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets." Ron explained, handing Harry and Hermione their wands, "They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

Elia flinched at the idea of her love puking his guts out at a prank sweet, she thought about going to him and helping but she was stuck. Elia had to help her friends again, she wanted to. But she hesitated, the last time she chose to help her friends was opposing Draco. She wondered just how long she'd be on the opposing side against him, fighting against him when she loved him.

"That was clever, Ron." Hermione praised.

"Has been known to happen." He said proudly.

"It was brilliant!" Neville added.

"So how are we getting to London?" Elia chirped up, deciding that she'd go anyways as she had promised. No matter what, she always wanted to fight for what's right. Even if Draco wasn't going to be there with her. She'd love him nonetheless.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you… But I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry said.

Neville spoke, "Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?"

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron reminded him.

Harry took a moment to ponder, before realizing the same thing as Elia. They'd stand by him no matter what.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked, it was obvious now they had no idea how to get there. Umbridge had all the floor networks under surveillance and hers was most likely guarded now. Even if she was gone, they had to be careful. Then Luna smiled and answered for them.

"We fly, of course."

* * *

Elia never expected that flying there would be on magical creatures. That creature being Thestrals. She had read about them of course, but never had seen one. Only Harry and Luna could see them, she was grateful because to see them means one would have to have seen death. Elia had never seen Cedric die, only his body. She didn't see her grandmother Thalia pass neither… nor her mother moments after she was born. She was thankful she didn't get to see those horrible moments but was curious as to how the creatures looked.

They rode to London and landed in the Ministry that night, sneaking in. Hardly anyone was around as most employees went home. Elia wondered about her sister, her grandmother Elena, Tonks, Moody, and Draco's father. Who all worked there and she pondered if they were still around.

Harry led the way and they followed behind him, everything had looked exactly as it had been in his vision of Sirius in there and he went off of that. They went through the elevator and landed on a floor. The words " _Department of Mysteries_ " was heard in the elevator, telling them where they were.

Harry pauses to look at the hallway before finally saying, "This is it."

They all went down the hall and entered a door. Once inside, the entire room had shelves lined up filled with crystal balls. Elia recognized them as that for they were used in her Divination class. They all casted _Lumos_ as the room was completely dark, watching as the door closed behind them.

They followed Harry while he examined the numbers below each shelf with a crystal ball, looking for the one he saw when Sirius was tortured. They stayed nearby behind him to look around as Harry had ran off in a hurry looking for him.

"Ninety two. Ninety three. Ninety four. Ninety five." Harry said, running towards the last number and haulted when he saw that the area before him was empty. No Sirius to be found, nor the Dark Lord.

"He should be here!" He called out to his friends, looking around to see any sign of Sirius.

"Harry." Neville called from nearby at a shelf, looking up at one ball in particular. The glass was foggy and there was a tag hanging from it, "It's got your name on it."

Harry approached the shelf beside Neville, the fog in the glass seemed to be glowing. He watched it for mere seconds in awe, reaching over to grab it hesitantly. Once it was in his hands, he saw a face form in the sphere and a voice speak.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal."

The rest behind him looked at each other in confusion. Elia somehow recognized the raspy voice. _Trelawney_.

"...But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives." She finished, before disappearing.

"Harry!" Hermione said, alarming him and he stood by them again as they pointed their wands at the disturbance.

Harry stood in front of them protectively, they all raised their wands in preparation for anything. Elia gripped hers, gulping at the lone figure approaching then. The figure was tall and wore all black robes, covered in a silver mask and a hood over him.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded from the person.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams…" The man said, his voice low and distorted. He unsheathed his wand from his cane, Elia was then hit with a realization of who it was. He waved his wand over his face, removing the mask, "and reality."

Lucius Malfoy stood before them, Elia's blood ran cold. _So he was a Death Eater_ , she thought, _still is_. She wanted to yell, because she didn't know and she knew Draco probably didn't either. And now here she was fighting his father, who meant a lot to her love even if he didn't say it. Lucius eyed Elia cautiously then her friends as he slowly approached.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy." He ordered.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry threatened.

The room echoed with a maniacal laughter, one that was sharp like a knife cutting at Elia's skin and made it crawl, she jumped at the sound. Heels clicked on the ground as a woman approached.

"He knows how to play!" She said, pouting, "Itty, bitty baby... Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville uttered, Elia felt pure fear ripple through her body.

 _This was Bellatrix Lestrange._ The aunt of her beloved and crazed Death Eater. Now she stood before the evil woman and she had no doubt that Bellatrix knew who she was as she eyed each of them.

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" She teased, "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" Neville said, raising his wand at her about to send her spell her way before Harry's arm held him back. Elia grabbed him tightly out of fear for him and herself. She froze as Bellatrix had raised her wand back without hesitation. Then Bellatrix looked at Elia for a moment, the tension between them was heavy and the air silent momentarily.

"Pretty girl." Bellatrix muttered to her. Elia knowing none of it being a true compliment as her tone was venomous and threatening, "I know that face…"

Elia gasped in shock and stepped away, Harry and Neville standing for fiercely in front of her. She gripped her wand tightly.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down... shall we?" Lucius calmly suggested, "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered and looked at him in disgust before shouting, "You filthy half-blood!"

Her voice boomed through the room and bounced off the walls. It only reminded Elia of her hate for people like her. It rang in her ears.

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Lucius says, "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made."

More Death Eaters suddenly appeared around them, alerting them and they all stood closer.

"Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant" Lucius spoke, slowly walking towards them with Bellatrix beside him. The rest of the Death Eaters followed suit, getting closer and their footsteps boomed. They stood back to back, ready to fight but scared at the same time as the silver masks became more visible in the dark room.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do… is give it to me." Lucius offered, now face to face with Harry, "Then I can show you everything."

Harry paused, "I've waited 14 years."

"I know." Lucius replied.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now! Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!" They all said, sending spells at the Death Eaters. Some deflected it with ease and others fell to the ground. They ran off together in another direction while the Death Eaters Disapparated to follow them.

The group ran and suddenly stopped when Lucius landed in front of them with his hand out for the prophecy. They turned to another direction and split on the way. Elia was behind, following Luna who was then faced with a Death Eater that hit her.

"Luna!" Elia yelled, running to her aid and waving her wand at the Death Eater but Luna beat her to it.

"Levicorpus!"

The Death Eater was sent flying up and she looked up in amazement. Elia rushed to her side and helped her up, seeing her bloodied lip. As she was about to heal it, she jumped hearing,

"Elia! Behind you!"

She swirled around with her wand at the ready but heard, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Another Death Eater was down, on the floor frozen behind Elia and Neville stood above. Elia smiled in gratitude.

"Well done, Neville." Luna added, both girls standing and grabbing him, running off.

They ran for some time before running into Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Quite literally and Elia yelped. They looked ahead and saw something float down towards them, Ginny waving her wand at it.

"Reducto!"

It exploded, causing many prophecies to fall off shelves in a wave. More and more poured down dangerously and they backed away. Luna was in awe and Neville ran forward to pull her with them.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled as they ran again to get out.

As prophecies fell, so did the shelves. They collapsed and fell like dominos. Everything was falling apart and so close to them, Elia's lungs and legs burned but she couldn't stop running. They bursted the door open but instead of running out the hallway, they each fell right through air. Elia screamed and they all fell down but their bodies stopped in the air before hitting the floor.

Elia faced the floor until she was let go and fell down with everyone in a heap. Harry still held the prophecy and everyone stood.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron commented.

However Elia was suddenly distracted, entranced by the archway in the center of the department. All she could hear were voices, whispering to her. She heard a male voice. One that sent a chill up her spine and made her heart sink at the familiarity.

"C-Ced?" She whispered to herself, eyes began to water and her voice break. The rest didn't hear her. She wanted to burst into tears from hearing his voice once more, but she couldn't decipher it. _There's no way… it can't be_ , she thought desperately.

"The voices." Harry said, starling Elia, "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"You hear them?" Elia urged, turning to him and he saw her watery eyes. He looked concerned at her and then looked back the archway.

"There aren't any voices." Hermione said, "Let's get out of here."

"I hear them too." Luna said to them, grasping Elia's arm by her side. She watched her shaky form in worry.

"I hear… Ced." She muttered lowly, voice shaking.

She listened intently to understand him. But all she could hear from the voices were " _Go_ ".

But Elia couldn't. She wanted to run to the archway and listen more. To run inside and see if Cedric was there. To hug him and cry, tell him she's sorry. To never let go and tell him how much she's missed him. How things have been pleasant but will never be the same without him.

Then one voice was like a punch in the face to her. Something that made her want to sob. She heard her grandmother Thalia too, but aside from that, the voice that stood out and hurt her most was one that _wasn't_ familiar. A sweet soft voice. Feminine and… motherly.

" _Elia…_ "

Elia gasped, heavy tears falling down her cheeks.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway." Hermione said to him, "Please, Harry."

"Mum?" Elia whispered. The words were foreign to her to address, to say them to her and it broke her heart.

" _RUN!_ "

She no longer heard them anymore as more noises interrupted from above them. Death Eaters were entering, alerting Harry and the rest. He shoved Elia behind him, between Luna and Neville.

"Get behind me." He told them, all raising their wands.

They waited for their attack but were surprised by a swarm of them closing in on them instead. Apparating all around that Elia could've swore they were Dementors from their cloaks. They fell to the ground and suddenly, she felt herself get lifted off the ground and Disapparated elsewhere.

What she didn't expect was to be in the arms of her sister. But the position wasn't sisterly at all. Tanya held her to her own body, aimed to look hostile but was gentle with her. Tanya held her down while lined up with other Death Eaters, each having one of her friends in the same position too but with a wand at their throat. Bellatrix Lestrange held Neville dangerously, Elia shook from fear.

"T-"

"Shh." Her sister whispered to her.

She knew Tanya would never hurt her, but she had an act to keep up for the Dark Lord. This included the Death Eaters as Tanya was one herself now. Elia would have to play along as the opposing side… to her sister now. Lucius walked to Harry who stood alone at the archway. He looked over him, eyeing his fellow Death Eaters holding their hostage. His eyes fell on Elia in Tanya's hold, giving her a warning look. Lucius turned back to Harry with the prophecy in his hand.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius taunted, "I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now… or watch your friends die."

Elia froze up beneath her sister's arm. He couldn't possibly mean it, to kill every single one of them. All her friends… and herself. Would he honestly murder her and have Draco live with that? But looking up at Tanya, she could feel her grip tighten as a rage built in her older sister. She knew she wouldn't allow Elia to be harmed, but Elia worried for her friends and Voldemort gaining the prophecy. It was essential to whatever plan he had.

Harry glanced around in concern, contemplating his next actions. He didn't want any of them dying on the account of him… yet Voldemort.

"Don't give it to him, Harry." Neville called out.

"Shh!" Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand's end to his throat.

Harry gulped then slowly, reached out to Lucius with the prophecy. Elia shuddered in fear as the prospect that Voldemort won in this case, that he was one step closer to his goal now. He placed the prophecy in Lucius' gloved hand, taking it and looking at it proudly as he accomplished his mission for the Dark Lord.

That is, until a light appeared behind Lucius. Harry's eyes lit up. Lucius turned around curiously at the source, meeting with Sirius right in front of him.

"Get away from my godson." He said, before throwing his fist back and hitting Lucius right in the face.

He fell to the ground from the impact, more lights appearing in the department and Elia knew they'd be okay. She sighed in relief as she saw members of the Order land. Tanya let her go and ran towards Lucius, upon his fall, the prophecy slipped from his hands. He tried to catch it but it hit the ground and shattered before his eyes. He looked doomed.

"You idiot!" Tanya shouted at him in anger, before engaging in duels with the Order.

Elia spotted her favorite tossel of short pink hair in the midst and she ran to her.

"Elia!" Tonks yelled out, the two embracing before Tonks pushed her behind.

"You got to get out of here, we've got this!"

"I can't leave you here! Tanya is here too!"

"What?!" Tonks asked in disbelief.

Death Eaters approached them and they held onto each other tightly. They waved their wands at them, dueling them before getting away. Then they noticed something. Tanya wasn't fighting, not in her own way at least. Tonks worked with her and Elia grew up with her, they knew how she fought. And Tanya was holding back, deliberately missing Order members and her friends as a distraction from other Death Eaters dueling them. She was having them get away if anything.

Elia ran with Tonks, catching Ginny and keeping her close. They covered themselves from debris and ran towards Moody, who handed them Luna. Tonks led them to hide behind some stone from the room away from attacks, meeting with the others. They watched as Lucius and Antonin Dolohov face Sirius and Harry at the archway, readying their wands.

"Elia, stay put here with the rest." Tonks says, beginning to run off before Elia grabbed her.

"Are you insane? Your crazy aunt is out there! She's waiting to slice me and the rest of us! Let's get everyone and go."

They heard her laughter echo in the air above them, her figure swirling throughout the room. Elia shuddered.

"All the more reason to get out there. I got her. Go with Moody."

"You better come back to me in one piece!" Elia said cautiously.

Tonks smirked, "Hmm, no fun Elia. But you got it."

Tonks left and Elia looked around to make sure no other threats appeared. She watched as Harry took down Antonin, then took on Lucius. She hoped he'd be okay, despite all that he's done and put them through. Threatening to kill them, saying awful things about her, and about her love for Draco… She couldn't imagine him out of his life because he was so important to Draco.

Sirius then disarmed Lucius and stunned him, who fell far away and Elia was relieved he wasn't hurt in the end. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when she saw Bellatrix dueling Tonks afar. She was too strong, hurting Tonks and she was knocked unconscious. Elia cried out to her and ran. Bellatrix landed near and aimed her wand at Sirius before Elia could process it happening as she leaped towards her best friend.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted, a green light hitting Sirius and for the first time, Elia truly saw death before her.

She watched as his breath left his body, how he froze and Harry watched it all. He was happy for a moment that they had won, that they took down Lucius together, that they fought together. But his triumph shattered and he turned to see that Bellatrix had casted it. He saw Sirius' eyes lose all life in them, before a small smile appeared on Sirius' face as he took one last look at Harry. He fell into the archway, the veil enveloping him. With that, _Sirius was gone._

Harry looked on in pure horror and heartbreak. His mouth was agape as he couldn't form the words to express himself. And Elia cried. She cried because she felt his pain and saw his world disappear before him.

"No. No." Harry said, looking into the archway and wanting to go in to find Sirius.

Remus appeared behind him and held onto him. Harry thrashed and cried, struggling beneath Remus' arms to be released. Then he let out a blood curdling cry of despair. And Elia began to sob, because this time she knew… She knew that cry. For it was the same one she let out when Cedric died. It was like watching herself through Harry, watching death unfold itself in front of her.

Harry broke free from Remus and chased after Bellatrix.

Elia held Tonks, who was severely injured and her hands shook. She couldn't lose Tonks either. Sirius died before her, she was on the side against her sister and boyfriend. She heard Cedric. She heard Thalia… she heard her _mother_. It was all too much for her, she broke down.

She couldn't breathe, Remus ran to her and Tonks. He held Tonks carefully and tried to calm down Elia. Tanya looked on across the room in disappointment and pain, at herself. She couldn't comfort her sister. She couldn't help. She was shocked that Sirius died and she was forbidden from crossing the lines because her sister was behind it with the enemy.

She had to remain hidden behind her facade. Tanya needed to gain Voldemort's trust. And so she disappeared quickly, while Moody gathered everyone else to leave, taking Elia with him.

* * *

When Elia returned to Hogwarts, it was the same feeling as the year prior. She lost someone else again. Although, she was not close with Sirius, she knew Harry's pain. And hearing the voices of the dead behind the veil had destroyed her. She had cried herself into a panic attack that night after the battle. Tonks was taken to St. Mungo's and they had healers examine Elia as well due to her emotional state.

Then the papers printed about the whole thing. The Ministry finally admitted that Voldemort had returned. Umbridge was finally suspended and Dumbledore returned.

Elia realized how close the date would be, the date that would mark one year since Cedric's passing. Less than a week from then. His voice and the timing only made her feel worse. She had just moved on, why did it feel like she was back to square one all over again?

Then she heard the news— Draco's father was arrested after that night and was sent to Azkaban. And she felt it was all her fault. She knew Draco would be so upset. She feared being the one he'd hate the most after the news. She couldn't lie to him about her involvement. She didn't want to lose him either.

As she was packing her bags before the feast, she heard someone enter her empty bedroom. Yet she believed she knew who it was. Elia felt ill, but forced herself to turn around. Draco stood at the doorway, looking as ill as her.

"You're not at the feast…" He pointed out.

Elia paused, shaking her head as she couldn't answer him through words out loud. He approached her.

"Why?"

She shook her head again, afraid to look at him. She shut her eyes as tears spilled. She embraced him.

"I'm sorry." Elia cried, "It's all my fault."

Draco hugged her nevertheless, "Were you there?"

Elia nodded her head in his chest, "I didn't know, I swear it. I just wanted to help Harry. I didn't know, I didn't know…"

She kept crying and repeating herself, a complete mess as she apologized to Draco about her mistake. Draco held her tighter, his chin resting on her head. He didn't speak, letting her spill everything because she needed it.

"Tanya was there too. I thought we were fighting for something good, for something right… but how could it be when those I care about are everywhere, on every side?" She looked up at him with drenched eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want him to go to Azkaban, I didn't mean for any of this-"

Draco shushed her and she fell silent, hugging him tighter.

"Did you fight him?"

"No. I didn't want to." Elia answered him truthfully.

"Then that's all I need to know." He finished. He knew Potter was involved, his anger grew at the idea that it was because of Potter that his father was gone. That his girlfriend was in despair, by dragging her into it. He could never be truly mad at her.

Elia sniffled underneath him and she spoke again.

"Did you know?"

He paused, "I didn't want to believe it."

Perhaps Draco has always known. He never chose to believe it and thought of it as rumors as everyone else. There was once a time, he knew that. Where his father followed the Dark Lord but claimed he was under the Imperius curse. But to know that his father still was a follower and was now locked away, Draco didn't know what to feel.

They remained silent for a moment, relishing in their moment of peace and sorrow together.

"What will you do now?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to stay over for the summer?"

Elia hoped he wouldn't refuse her, that he wasn't going to leave her after all.

"I'd love to."

She smiled through her tears, reaching up to kiss him in comfort. They stayed like for a few moments, skipping the feast and staying in bed together until it was time to leave. They left hand in hand, silent. They spoke to no one, they entered the train with her cat and sat in an empty compartment all by themselves.

Draco locked them and warded them so no one would disturb them, obviously buying from the trolley witch beforehand for Elia. They sat together during the trip, Elia speaking about the voices and her pain never leaving her. Draco simply held her the whole trip as they spoke softly. When she fell asleep, his mind flooded with many thoughts.

His father was gone and stuck in Azkaban. His mother was broken by the ordeal and his aunt was running about. The Dark Lord made his return known. It was only a matter of time before he was tangled into the mess.

Draco looked down at Elia and pulled her closer, kissing her head— reminding himself of what was worth fighting for.


	38. The Banquet

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating last week, I got a stomach bug on the day of an update and I was suffering. I'm also lacking in time so that wasn't helping either. But let me hit you guys with a long chapter and some drama to make up for it!**

* * *

With Elia returning home, she was comforted by her family after the events she experienced. She cried in their arms, sobbing about her mother. Tanya apologized many times about what happened. She told her sister that she meant to protect her but that she was sorry that she couldn't support her in her time of need. Tanya herself felt awful about everything.

Elia was disappointed to hear from Draco that he wouldn't be able to visit often as they had hoped, however she understood. When he returned, he didn't have the heart to leave his mother who needed him most. Lucius being in Azkaban put them through a lot and they wondered how things would end up. Lucius was the head of their house, now he was gone. Narcissa and Draco would carry the burden and she'd try to figure out how to carry them both.

She was use to being financially independent since Lucius did all the work as the head. They had ties, businesses, and a famous Apothecary in their name. He ran it all. They were condemned because of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco at the receiving end for having relations. Now that the Dark Lord was confirmed to be back.

Elia was understanding, but was saddened that she wouldn't see her love. Additionally, Tonks was still at St. Mungo's for her injuries. When Elia had the chance, she would make sure to visit her best friend. However, the party was still going on at Malfoy Manor, no matter that Lucius was imprisoned. Narcissa couldn't bare cancelling it or else it'd hurt their image. She had to be strong. Although, Draco had made other arrangements to make up for him not visiting.

"No, no, no." Abraham shook his head, grumbling as he ate.

Elia sighed, "Come on, Dad. He's stayed over before? What's so different this time?"

"I had my eye on him when he was here." He said but Elena scoffed across the table.

"Oh please. You passed out drunk the first night that your own daughter carried you to bed."

Abraham glared at her, and across the room by the counter, Tanya stood reading a letter.

"Don't look at me like that, Abraham! They were perfectly fine that night and the next. Even when you weren't looking, the two still held your trust in them to not canoodle under your roof."

"Ah! Stop saying that, Elena!"

"What?" Elena feigned innocence, "It's only natural for them to one day-"

"La la la." Both Abraham and Elia said, covering their ears. Elena snickered at the sight, like father like daughter.

Though, Elia had already been intimate with Draco. Of course she wasn't going to reveal that to them. Abraham would kill him. That and well she wasn't comfortable talking with or hearing that from her grandmother.

"It'll be alright, Abraham. It's just a sleepover." Elena said, "And don't start with me about the sauna! I'm the one that will bring hell. The girls will be in my care and under my watch. We'll be sleeping in luxury at the Malfoy's and we'll be back the next day."

She decided to play with his sympathetic side, "The boy lost his father. Now that he's locked away, Draco is all alone having to carry the burden of being the heir. His mother needs support as well. We signed a contract and we're going to be family one day— they need our help more than ever."

Abraham glanced at Elia then Elena, sighing in defeat. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay-"

Elia squealed, running to her father and hugging him. His frustration melted slightly from his daughter's happiness, he couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'll let you girls stay the night, only if your grandmother is around at all times!" Abraham said, "Elena, I expect you to watch them and to tell me everything."

She smirked, "Of course."

He turned to Elia, "I trust you, Pumpkin. I just care about your safety above all. Anything out of the ordinary, you go to your grandmother or Tanya. Got it?"

Since he heard of Draco's father being imprisoned, he was cautious now. Not of Draco, as he would not make him at fault for his father's actions. Abraham was just worried for what his father was apart of, afraid that the boy would get mixed into it and hurt his little girl. But he put his faith in his girls and their grandmother. They have not let him down.

Elia nodded, kissing his cheek, "I promise. We'll be fine.

However, things were not fine for they were startled by the rough tearing of parchment. They looked at Tanya, a terrifying scowl on her face as she ripped apart the letter in her hands. Her family froze at the table, afraid to approach her in her fit of rage.

"Darling? What's wrong?" Elena spoke up, concerned.

Tanya growled, her tone thickening, "She honestly thinks she can come back? Come back to my life?! Like… like nothing ever happened?!"

"Who?" Abraham asked.

"Sabriel!"

They fell silent, the blood draining from their faces. The fact that she wrote to Tanya made them uneasy, at a time like this. After all these years, she finally made an attempt to reach out to Tanya again. And Tanya was livid.

Elena stood from her seat and stepped towards Tanya, taking the envelope the letter had been mailed in. She read the back to see if it was true, and it was. She could see her daughter's name in her handwriting that hardly changed.

Abraham stood as well and held his eldest, pulling a chair for her to sit while he poured her a drink to calm down. She sipped her soda and Elena frowned.

"Why… after all this time?" Elena muttered, "What did she tell you?"

"She didn't even apologize." Tanya grumbled, "All she said was she saw us on the papers a while ago. The trial, the contract, all of it. She wants to meet with me."

"Are you?" Elia asked.

Tanya snorted, "No! Hell no! Who does she think she is?!"

"Your mother." Elena said lowly.

"She only carried me! She left after! But I've had you, Dad, Mama Thalia, and-"

Tanya cut herself off at the last bit, glancing at Elia. She was afraid to continue, to remind her of what she heard at the veil. But Elia gave her a knowing look, that it was okay.

"I had _Mom_. _We_ did. And that was enough. I don't need Sabriel. So she can kiss my ass."

Elena sighed, nodding. She gathered the pieces with the envelope and threw it the trash.

* * *

The ball arrived shortly after Sabriel had sent her letter to their home. They hadn't received a letter since. Perhaps she got the message. Or Tanya set up stronger wards.

Elia had her bag packed for the night and her morning at the Malfoy's which she was excited for but at the same time, scared. She was frightened at the idea of all the purebloods showing up, and how they'd look at her. But Elena made sure they'd look at her in the best of light. She ensured that her girls wore the finest dresses that night.

"No granddaughter of mine will wear rags." She had told them before gifting them their dresses that day.

Elia was appalled by the dress, Tanya grinned and ran off to hang it and strip. Elia gazed at it in awe before Tanya reminded her how much they had left until the party. Knowing her sister very well, Tanya and Elena would stay there at their flat waiting hours for Elia to get ready.

When they left their bedroom, Abraham nearly cried at their beauty and immediately pulled out a camera to take several shots of his daughters. The girls groaned after the fifth photo as he insisted for more.

"I swear, he takes pictures of everything we do." Elia muttered as they posed with Elena.

"Just smile, darling." Elena said through gritted teeth.

Elena took the camera and shot a photo of the three of them. Then she put it down before Abraham had anymore ideas. The girls grabbed their bags, Elia kissing Toast's head repeatedly before she left.

"Goodbye, my baby." She cooed, "You stay here with grandpa."

"Grandpa?!" Abraham exclaimed.

Elena laughed with Tanya as they headed down to the bakery to exit. Abraham turned to Elia and took her bag for her.

"You look beautiful, Pumpkin."

"Thank you, Dad. You'll be fine here?"

He nodded, "I can hold my own here."

Elia smiled, "We'll be back soon. You watch Toast now. And no more table scraps for him!"

They walked down the stairs and he looked at her innocently.

"I can't help it! He watches me at the table!"

Elia giggled and they made it into the bakery where Tanya and Elena stood waiting for them. Abraham handed the bag to Tanya, who then shrunk it to fit in her green clutch bag with snakes at the opening. Elena held a box of pastries from the shop with her and the girls kissed their father's cheek before departing. They went to the Apparition point and Elena took them in her arms.

Elia landed in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor, regaining her step. Elena straightened herself and Elia was surprised to see a lone figure standing there too. Her vision adjusted to the dark and she froze upon seeing that the figure was Snape. He wore a dark emerald button up, black pants with black robes over him, nearly matching Tanya's attire.

Tanya wore a long dress in similar fashion of her sister but in her infamous Slytherin colors. The top half was adorned in silver embroidery and the hem of her dress matched that design. A veil was attached at her shoulders of thin material, the edges turning green with the same silver as her dress. Snape approached the three of them and bowed before Elena.

"Lady Elena."

"Lord Severus." She greeted back.

"You may call me only Severus, my Lady."

"Again? Nonsense! You are a Lord too, of noble House Prince. Just like my Tanya is a noble Lady of House Sayre, even with your half leniages."

Snape couldn't protest, "Very well then."

He then turned to Tanya and took her hand.

"You look lovely tonight."

"As do you." Tanya grinned.

Elia's jaw dropped, "Are you…? How come I didn't know?!"

Tanya, Snape, and Elena turned to her.

"Are you surprised?" Elena asked.

"Not really! I guess one could expect it… just I felt out of the loop. It doesn't bother me really. T, you really need to talk to me about these things! You don't ever talk."

Tanya simply shrugged, then they went through the open gates as everyone was filing throughout the night. Tanya hung onto Snape's arm and Elia stuck to Elena. The event was truly an extravagant event. Reporters even showed up, standing at the doorstep while snapping photos of the purebloods entering. Elia looked on in awe but Elena groaned.

"Oh no." She muttered, "Brace yourself, girls. Do not say a word to them. Just follow me."

As soon as she said that, many reporters turned to see them walking up and swarmed them. Many purebloods turned as well and stopped in their tracks to look upon the Sayre's. Elia covered her face from the flashes of light going off, walking up the steps.

"Lady Sayre! What're your thoughts on Lucius Malfoy being a Death Eater and in Azkaban?!"

"With this news, will you call off the courtship of your granddaughter?!"

"Lady Sayre Barros! What is your relation to Severus Snape?!"

"Is it true that you two are starting your own Potions shop?!"

"Miss Barros! How does it feel to know Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater?!"

"Is Draco Malfoy a follower too?!"

They dodged the swarm of questions and reached the door, meeting Narcissa and Draco immediately. Draco leaped to his love and pulled her in, Narcissa closing the doors. However, Draco was startled by who Tanya brought along.

"Professor?"

"No need to address me as such here, boy. I may be your Professor but we are still family."

He shook Narcissa's hand, Narcissa telling him, "Good to see you, Severus. I did not expect your presence here tonight."

"I did not plan on it either, as it is not particularly my idea of how to spend my time. But seeing as this one insisted, I had no other choice."

Tanya grinned smugly, Elia chuckled. As grumpy as she viewed him at times, he meant well for Tanya. Narcissa nodded, shaking Tanya's hand then taking Elena's and bowed her head.

"Lady Elena, I do apologize about the reporters. This was a private event but somehow word got out."

"It's alright my dear. Those reporters have quite the knack for hearing just about anything with our name in it." Elena said, handing her the box, "A treat from us, I do hope you enjoy them."

Narcissa smiled at her and took the box, "Everyone should be here by now. I'll have the reporters escorted out and the gates closed for the night."

Draco however didn't hear a thing after they walked in, as he stared in amazement at his girlfriend. His eyes traveled over her petite figure in the tight yellow dress, that flared at her knees. The bottom of it pooled around her feet, the rim glittering in white gold. The upper half of dress was shimmering the same way, fading at her hips with her long sleeves. The top curved into her breasts and her shoulders hooked to a long yellow gold veil behind the dress. Her brown waves loose and half in a large bun on her head. Elia was radiant that night.

Elia greeted him with a smile, he grabbed her hand and kissed it like the respectable pureblood he was. But there was a playful smirk on his lips making her giggle.

"Come along now everyone, the party has just begun." Elena said, leading the way to the banquet room where everyone was.

Elia and Draco trailed behind them, his arm snaking around her waist and his lips by her ear.

"You are definitely mine tonight."

Elia giggled quietly, blushing. She eyed him in his black suit with a green tie. Her arm wrapped around his as they walked, whispering between each other so no one could hear.

"Who says I will be?"

He nearly growled in her ear and tried to nip her, Elia pulled away playfully.

"Watch yourself, Lord Malfoy. There are people here, including my grandmother."

Draco shook his head, chuckling, "Don't ever call me that again."

She laughed and they entered the banquet, the light illuminating them. Everyone stopped their chatter upon seeing Elena. They watched her like she was a goddess, then some eyed Elia beside Draco. Elia felt like she shrank a size underneath their burning gazes, she averted her eyes and simply looked between Elena or Draco.

They all bowed before Elena, all muttering the same greeting along the lines of, "Lady Sayre."

She gave them a smug look, her piercing cold eyes shot at them as they didn't acknowledge her granddaughters. She scoffed at them and they all felt a chill go up there bodies. They nodded at her granddaughters respectively. She rolled her eyes.

"Rude," Elena muttered, "The lot of them."

"Eh, not like they're of any importance." Tanya said back, making Elena smirk.

They moved around the room as people gathered to greet Elena, Tanya and Snape. As for Elia, no one approached her. If they greeted Draco, the most they did was glance at her. Draco introduced her to many people, naming her every time as his girlfriend. It made Elia feel good but the way the purebloods reacted to the title, it made her stomach twist.

Then the questions and comments began.

"I once knew Kendra Dumbledore!" One man boasted, as if the fact he knew _one_ muggle born witch was worth telling.

Elia nodded her head, feigning interest.

"Fine woman she was!"

"So," Another man had said, "Hufflepuff correct?"

She nodded but the man laughed.

"No wonder you're so shy! Hopefully you don't bore the little Lord here to death one day!"

Her heart sunk, the man left before Draco could snap at him for being so rude. Elia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's keep going."

"I'm sorry. My friends should be around here, we can go talk to them." Draco said.

Then more and more stopped them with their hurtful words.

"How are you related to Lady Sayre? You're a Muggle." A woman said.

"Tanya is my half sister, Lady Elena is her maternal grandmother. We have different mums but Lady Elena raised us both."

"Ah! So you're not related at all!"

A few laughed, "I hear the Sayre's powers are unwaveringly fierce! How does a little witch like you stand a chance?"

"Are you sure you have powers at all?"

"The girl is probably too weak, you know how those muggle borns can be."

"Go on! Show us your form!"

Elia felt like she was going to vomit, feeling like she was shrinking and cornered the more they spoke. Her mouth went dry and her senses were overloading. She almost felt like she was going to pass out.

"Leave the poor girl alone! As if any of you can even show your form without breaking your backs." A voice said.

They turned to see the _Garrick Ollivander_ standing behind them, beside Elia. Many greeted him and ignored what they had just said, Elia gripping onto Draco harder. The commotion caught Elena's attention and the purebloods that attacked Elia felt their blood run cold upon her gaze.

"Lord Ollivander." She said, "What is going on here?"

"This lot here thinks that Elia can't perform magic too well." Draco outed them with a smirk, "They obviously don't know what my girlfriend is capable of."

Elena laughed, "You doubt her? In my presence? My girls could take you here wandlessly. But I rather you not put on a show of yourselves here. This party is about my Elia and her Draco. Respect them, leave, or take me on instead."

Her threats worked and they began apologizing, Draco took Elia away to sit as she breathed heavily. He rubbed her arms to comfort her, speaking to her softly.

"We don't have to talk to any more people, okay?"

She nodded, Draco stood but she held onto him.

"Don't go just yet, please."

"I'm going to get you something to drink, right over there. I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll keep her company, Lord Malfoy." Ollivander piped up, who walked towards them, "Go on, quickly then."

He looked at Elia one last time, who nodded. Dravo left shortly and she sighed as Ollivander sat himself in front of her.

"First party?"

"It's not my first encounter with this sort of talk." She replied, "But in my own party? I'm not use to it."

"It will get better, as repetitive as it sounds. I will say though, it never ends. People have this mindset, born with it, raised with it— it's hard to let go. Even when they're proven wrong. But your grandmother is an exception, as well as that boy of yours." He said, "But it's within our ability to learn how to deal with it. We can always prove to just about everyone that we are strong, even stronger than the purest. If they won't believe it, then to hell with them! It's up to us to believe it, and not them."

Elia smiled at him, feeling better already by his sweet words and his warm presence.

"I know I will never experience what you go through, only being half like your sister. Sometimes it's still not enough to them, even when you're supplying the best wands in the world to them!"

Elia laughed with Garrick, he smiled at her. He was happy to make the star of the ball feel like herself again.

"But even a half blood like me, can do great things like everybody else. Even fight off a pureblood from trying to rob my own shop! I don't think so!"

"Really? Oh my, I'm so sorry Mr.— I mean Lord Ollivander."

"No need for that, dear, Mr. Ollivander will do. My mother was like you, born from a muggle family. Beautiful kind woman she was, strong like you." Garrick said, "And you are strong, Lady Barros. It is within you, great potential. I knew it right away by your wand. Vine wood, unicorn hair core, ten inches, and quite bendy flexibility."

Elia sat straighter, eyes wide, "You remember?"

He smiled, "I remember them all."

Draco returned with a glass for Elia, seeing she was brighter now as she spoke with Garrick. Draco sighed in relief, handing it to her. She lit up at the sight of him, Garrick smiled at them.

"You take care of this one, Lord Malfoy." He pointed at Elia, "Unlike these purebloods here, she is perhaps the purest here."

Draco nodded, shaking his hand as Garrick stood.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you! Both of you for having this conversation with me. I sense greater things for you two, after all— you share the same cores."

Garrick bowed his head at the two and walked away. Draco sat beside Elia and pulled her close.

"He's such a sweet man." Elia said, "How is he here? I thought this was a pureblood event."

"It is, but elites all around are invited. My father had invited him, everyone that's here actually."

"Odd." Elia said, drinking her glass of water.

"I'm so sorry for everything-"

"It's alright, love. I just wish I was better prepared for it."

"You shouldn't need to though." Draco said through gritted teeth, "I just want to get out of here already."

"Agreed. But this is for us, it'd be mean to leave."

"I don't really care."

"Of course you don't."

They chuckled and he showed her the way to his friends, who were huddled on the other side of the large room. But they stopped to speak with Tanya and Snape who stepped in front of them on the way.

"Heard some assholes were giving you a hard time, you okay?" Tanya asked, "Would've been there myself but I got caught up with Severus talking to Master Jigger at the foyer."

" _The_ Master Jigger?" Elia questioned, remembering his name of some of the books Tanya had, "How is he here?"

"Lucius just has connections I guess." Tanya said, "Master Jigger did say he meant to introduce us."

Elia's jaw dropped, "Wow. If only he would have invited Newt Scamander for me."

"You would cry." Draco added, chuckling at the fact that Elia would. Tanya even laughed.

"Draco, when is the food ready? I'm starving." Elia pouted.

He chucked, "It should be done fairly soon. The elves are just setting up the tables."

"Hopefully everyone will still have an appetite by then." Snape muttered.

Elia cocked her head, "How come?"

"You don't know?" Tanya asked, "Our bakery catered all the pastries here for the event. Everyone's been eating them like crazy, it's almost empty."

Elia looked around and sure enough, she saw the purebloods eating the treats she recognized from the bakery. How was she this slow to not recognize it? When she's lived with it all her life, Elia shook her head.

"I'm so dense."

"Just don't tell them where it's from. They'll blow the roof off this place if they knew they were eating from a muggle establishment." Draco said jokingly.

Tanya snickered, "Oh whatever, they're still eating it anyways."

They left to go to Elena and Narcissa, Snape mentioning that Narcissa has had her second helping of the pastries. Tanya noting that Lucius acted the same way when it came to their goods. However, they couldn't hear their conversation quite yet as they began to approached the pureblood ladies.

"My dear, whatever you need right now or in the future— you come to me straight away. Now with Lucius gone, we must help each other. We will be family one day." Elena said to her, leaning closer to whisper, "I will provide you all the help you seek. Even for your boy… should something happen."

Elena hinted at the possibility of him getting affiliated with the Dark Lord. And Narcissa understood wholeheartedly, grateful for Elena as she desperately wished to protect him.

"Thank you, Lady Elena."

Finally, the group approached them and the women regained themselves, smiling. They spoke to each other, about the banquet, who else was coming and what not. Elia drifted off as they weren't speaking to her necessarily, her gaze going to the side past her grandmother. It then focused on a woman in the back who probably had just entered as Elia hadn't notice her before. She was wearing a black robe with embroidery and a satin finish, tight at the waist. She was obviously a pureblood but she contrasted so much from the rest.

The woman was sickly and oddly young looking too. She turned, catching Elia's gaze and the Hufflepuff gasped. She felt the blood drain from her body, a punch to the gut even. Emerald green eyes stared back at her and to those standing beside Elia. The woman stared for a moment and began to walk over, Elia finding the strength to push out the words.

"G-grand…" Elia uttered, barely above a whisper, but Elena heard it. Her eyes widened at Elia's complection.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

"Who… who is that?" She pointed weakly, afraid of the answer.

The group heard her and turned their heads to the source. Elena's face turned into a frown, but her shock was apparent in her eyes. Her whole demeanor changed, enough to scare everybody there. All but that woman.

"Oh for Salazar's sake…"

Narcissa looked on in horror, "Lady Elena… I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know! My husband must've-"

Elia could hear a deep growl grow deep in Tanya's throat, her glare set as she saw those same eyes. She pieced it together. Elia held onto Draco tightly. The woman then stood before them, everyone in the room nearly going quiet as they watched the scene unfold. The interaction they all had been waiting for. Elena eyed her, speaking monotonously.

"Sabriel."

"Mother." She said, her voice sending a chill up Elia's spine.

Her voice was soft, smooth, but it was like ice. She was cold, and Elia sensed something more within her. But what bewildered everyone most, was not only did Elena confirm that this was Sabriel Selwyn. No… it was her appearance.

Sabriel Selwyn looked absolutely _nothing_ like Tanya.

Aside from her frail state that Elia had noted prior, Sabriel was a small woman. Smaller than Tanya, extremely pale skin, and the lightest blonde hair Elia had ever seen. It was probably whiter than Draco's. She had an innocent face, despite her cold attitude, it was unlike any of the Sayre features really. Black hair was dominant, Sabriel did not possess it. In fact, she did not look like she was the daughter of Elena Sayre.

However, she was. That was proven by her eyes, the Sayre eyes that could not be mistaken. It was the only indicator that Sabriel was related to them, that she was Tanya's mother. She looked so young, so weak, but her eyes held her spirit.

"I was hoping to see you here." Sabriel said, tilting her head to look at Tanya who stood behind Elena.

Sabriel smiled, but Elia didn't like it. She felt goosebumps at the uncomfortable feeling of such a smile.

"Hello Tanya, my dear-"

"Don't." Tanya hissed suddenly, making everyone jump at her harsh tone.

Sabriel's smile fell, "I… I sent you a letter. Did you receive it? I wanted to speak with you. Come with me."

"I think you should go." Tanya's tone rising as she glared down at the woman.

"What?"

"Sabriel, I do not think it is wise to do this here. Please, go." Elena suggested calmly, "If you really wish to speak, then speak with me elsewhere."

"I haven't seen or spoken to my daughter her whole life. I have the right to speak with her!"

"And I have the right to refuse!" Tanya barked back, "Get out. You're ruining my sister's party."

Sabriel eyed Elia and Draco, giving Tanya a look.

"Oh… I see. You're choosing your mudblood sister over your own mother? She's not even your sister. She's the daughter of some mudblood Abraham knocked up after me!" Sabriel said and Tanya shook in anger, "I'm trying to get my daughter back. You haven't given me a chance at all!"

"You will not talk to my girls that way! I know you, Sabriel. You don't want to be her mother… you just want the title again. Of being apart of the Sayre's now that we're back." Elena realized, "There is no need to give you a chance. You've proven yourself enough. You really haven't changed. Clearly since you're using a glamour charm to make yourself look as young as the day you left! But I suppose it contained your immaturity too."

Sabriel's jaw dropped, "It is you that hasn't changed at all! You still talk to me as if I'm less than you, less than any of the Sayre's-"

"Sabriel, we will NOT have this discussion right now."

"Yes we will!" Sabriel's voice shouted, "Just because I didn't look like any of you… you reduced me to what I had to do and who I had become."

She gestured to herself, referring to her fragile state.

"And now you're choosing to be with filthy muggles and half breeds! Trying to be the mother you never were!"

Elena pulled the girls away, seeing how awfully quiet the room was. But most concerningly, how quiet Tanya was. Her actions spoke louder however, for her hands sparked green. They knew any moment could be dangerous, pulling Tanya away with Elia.

"Severus, Draco. Take the girls to their rooms now, I'll take care of this." She muttered to them quickly. They nodded and pulled them away.

"You will not take her from me again! Get back here!"

"I did not tell you to leave her!" Elena yelled, "That was your choice entirely, Sabriel. And you can live with that for all I care. I've been more than happy with my life with my girls and their father. I'm sorry you haven't been happy with your own."

Sabriel could've spared herself that night, had she stopped then and there. But the woman continued, regrettably of course.

"You've wasted your time on a lowly Hufflepuff from a mudblood whore, that wasn't even your own! Then their father…"

Sabriel chuckled evilly, but Tanya halted. She pinned herself in place and Elia looked at her with wide scared eyes.

"T… No-"

"A dirty muggle with a shitty bakery and a stupid wife that went ahead and got herself killed. Then stuck him with another useless mouth to feed." Sabriel spoke, "I was right to leave him. After all, Abraham was weak, pathetic-"

 _SMACK!_

Everyone gasped, crowding around Sabriel who flung back instantly. She would've hit the ground had others not caught her. Her mind went foggy as she almost fainted, a sharp stinging pain on her left cheek. The bright red mark of a hand was imprinted there from none other, Tanya Sayre Barros.

She was so fast, no one saw it coming. Upon hearing the horrible words from Sabriel, she tried staying calm. Tanya had to remain silent but she felt herself breaking when Sabriel spoke about Elia and her mother. But what completely broke her was when Sabriel mentioned their father. Tanya couldn't hold herself back from lunging forward and slapping the woman with an open hand.

She would have punched her jaw as she wished, but with Tanya's hits, her magic was always behind them. Seeing as her mother was sickly, she would have done more serious damage. So she reduced it to a slap. She didn't care that she hit her, in Tanya's eyes, Sabriel deserved it.

Tanya's eyes held pure terror, her face had contorted to a look of absolute murder. Her hands continued to spark green as her anger flared. Sabriel looked up at her in shock and hurt.

"I'm glad the only thing I got from you was grandmother." Tanya uttered, "If you were anybody else, I'd murder you where you stand. Now _get_ … _out_ …"

"How dare you?! I am your mother!"

"YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER!" Tanya screamed. Sabriel stepping back in fear and flinching, as if expecting another hit from Tanya.

"Fidelia Luna was my mother, if anything. When she was alive, she treated me as her own, something you never gave me. But my real mother, had been grandmother this whole time." Tanya continued, "And Dad… he's the reason I never needed you. He is not weak, he never has been. You are the weak one for leaving."

Sabriel gulped as Tanya stepped closer to her, their eyes meeting. Her glare never faltered.

"You never have been… and you never will be my mother."

Sabriel was stunned, immediately stepping away and running out the door. A man followed behind her, which they assumed was the Selwyn that she had been married to. The room was silent, everyone staring at them from what had just happened. Then a few mutters were heard.

"How could she say that? That's her own mother."

"Sabriel was right though."

"Why associate with muggles?"

"How could they side with a mudblood?"

"The muggle girl should just go eat with the house elves tonight."

Elia had enough of the comments and she broke, leaving the room as well. Their words were so demeaning and hurtful, she couldn't stand being in their presence. The words from Sabriel, from everybody she encountered all said something about her blood, doubting her.

Draco ran after her and Tanya went the other way with Snape and Elena behind her to calm her down. Tanya knew she couldn't calm her sister, not when she couldn't calm herself. She didn't want to hurt her with her uncontrollable magic at the moment from her anger. They were just glad Sabriel left.

Draco found Elia in an empty corridor, sitting and crying in her hands. He hadn't expected the party to go so horribly, then again none of these purebloods had a filter around her. Nor did he expect Sabriel Selwyn to arrive, he wished he had looked at the guest list beforehand. He heard her sniffling occasionally, trying to stop when she heard Draco approach her.

He kneeled down before her, taking her hands away from her face and ran his own across hers. He wiped the tears running down with the tip of his finger, catching them.

"Elia," Draco murmured sadly at her, watching her with guilty eyes, "I'm sorry. Don't listen to them. Their words don't mean anything, you're more than what they say."

"I know they're wrong." She cried, "But it still hurts, you know? They humiliated me, they said awful things to me. Like I was nothing. Then Sabriel… how can she be so vile? About my family? We haven't done anything wrong!"

Elia turned her head, afraid to look at Draco in her state. She hated crying in front of him but yet she did it so much. She shook her head.

"They're no better than at school. It's no different, Draco. Nobody has changed and they won't ever. I'll never be accepted, as a person or as your wife one day— if it even happens!"

"That's not true." He said suddenly, grabbing her face in his hands and holding her still so she had to look at him, "I changed. Your grandmother changed. It's possible. Even if they don't change, their opinions don't matter. They are nothing, compared to you. And no matter what they say or do, nothing is changing my mind."

His grey eyes pierced into her own chocolate ones, she stared at him in awe. His words and eyes had her pinned in place, unable to move as she was hypnotized by his very presence. She just listened and watched with teary eyes.

"I love you." Draco said to her, stroking her face, "Forget about them. Just focus on the two of us tonight… and I will marry you. And these arseholes can forget about getting an invitation to the biggest wedding of the year."

Elia chuckled slightly, Draco kissing her soft lips and wiping the remaining tears.

"As if your parents would allow that."

"It's our wedding. We'll do what we want, even if you want to get married on an island of dragons."

Elia giggled, "That'll surely keep everyone away then."

They sat together momentarily, hearing heels click in the distance amongst the echo of chatter and music in the banquet hall. Elena emerged from the end of the corridor, walking towards them in a hurry.

"There you are, darling. Are you okay? I'm so so sorry… for all of this."

Elia nodded, "I'm fine now, and Tanya?"

"She's okay right now, she's with Severus. I sent her off to bed. Frankly my dear I must do the same for you. I see how hard this night must've been for you, I rather you not panic so go to bed darling. Draco, please take her with you. I've spoken with your mother and she'd like for you to retire tonight. I'll send a house elf up to deliver you two some food."

They nodded, happy to finally get away from the scene. However, Elena was being more urgent than usual. They didn't notice but Elena was purposely trying to shoo them away, protecting them.

The couple stood, Elia then asking, "And my room is where?"

"Draco's, of course."

They stared at her in surprise, was she serious?

"What?" Elena questioned, "Go, go on now."

"Um, grandmother? Aren't we suppose to…?"

"Your father said to make sure you were safe and to keep an eye on you. I always am and you are safe with us. You two are to be married and if you're old enough to make that decision, I say you're mature enough to sleep in the same bed. After all, you will one day. I trust you my dear, I know you're not stupid."

They nodded eagerly, Elia happy that she will get to sleep with Draco again like at school. Some time had passed since they last had been intimate and slept in the same bed, she missed it. Elena had meant her words, she trusted Elia. But she also felt that Elia needed to be with Draco that night for her own safety. Distracting each other from what was about to arrive at the manor.


	39. Sudden Discoveries

**A/N: A day late but hey better this late than... much later lol. Btw, have some more *SMUT*. Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco had Elia lay in his bed upon entering his bedroom. It was unlike anything she's seen. The space was enormous, she was sure it could have been a home. His bedpost was large and the mattress she could sink into it. Like the rest of his home, the room reflected that gloomy dark decor with luxurious furniture as well. He had his own bathroom connected to the room, which was spacious as well with a bath, toilet and shower.

She was in awe, but he had her slip out of her dress to rest. Her veil off her shoulders laid across somewhere in the room. As much as he wanted to get underneath her clothes, he wanted her relaxed after the night's event. He unzipped her dress slowly, lingering on purpose to run his hands over her. His hands grazed over her shoulders to remove the dress, beginning to graze across her skin and she moaned at the relaxing feeling.

Draco began to massage her neck and shoulders just how she liked it, at times she just enjoyed the subtle feeling of his hands running up and down her neck and back. But he knew she needed this as she was tense. He kneaded her muscles, planting light kisses across the crook of her neck when they suddenly heard a knock.

He grumbled, removing his hands from her and she giggled at his frustration. She took the opportunity to stand to take off the dress. Draco went to his door and opened it, only to find a tray and a bag on the floor. The tray held two plates, drinks and some small things Elia could nibble on. Obviously Elena put it together as it had everything Elia would have wanted had she been down at the banquet.

The bag beside it was hers, a house elf had sent down the tray and taken Elia's bag of clothes from Elena and Tanya. They disappeared in a flash after they had delivered it. Draco raised his wand at the bag to throw it inside his room, then he picked up the tray with his hands. He stepped back inside, only to be stunned by Elia in only her underwear.

She smirked at him as she knew no matter how many times he'd see her nude, he always watched her in awe. He watched her every movement as he carefully stepped towards his bed to lay the tray beside it, his eyes glued to her the whole time. Her hand waved towards the bag, summoning it forward as she unzipped it and took out her sleepwear.

Elia unclipped her bra and Draco felt himself harden at the sight of her. She teased him slowly as she put on her clothes for the night, which was just an oversized shirt then jumped on the bed like a kitten. Her eyes gleaming up at him and a playful smile on her face.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"I think you wasted your time on putting on your clothes. They're coming off anyway."

She giggled, "First, food! I'm starving. I haven't ate since lunch with my father at home."

He nodded and they ate together, chatting away and were glad that the party wasn't so loud from upstairs. However, Elena had an elf sent up wards from the outside, so that they may never hear the commotion from downstairs. She anticipated another guest, who she was unaware of until Snape mentioned it, feeling his mark begin to burn.

Narcissa had not expected it, hardly anyone did. But the Dark Lord meant to crash the party that night, using the banquet as a means of gathering everyone he wanted. Elena Sayre was there, Garrick Ollivander was there and many more he needed. Elena did not hesitate to protect Elia and Draco as promised. So long as they did not leave their room.

Which was unlikely as the two planned to stay the whole night in each other's presence. They certainly could think of many ways to better use their time that night.

"I can't believe we're missing out on our own party." Elia muttered then put a forkful of food her mouth.

Draco shrugged, "Wasn't really ours to begin with."

"True, my grandmother wanted it. Your father helped… but that ghastly guest list."

"Next time I'll make sure to look over it, but I'm sure after today— my mother will make sure the Selwyn's don't ever return." Draco reassured.

Sabriel Selwyn certainly made a name for herself that night, her temper was awful and so was she. Elena would certainly make sure she never returned and swore to protect her girls. And Narcissa would side with her out of respect for Elena. She'd comply to keep Draco safe, which was necessary that night. Elena's intervention certainly helped.

The couple finished their food, placing the empty tray outside for the elf and Draco stripped down as well. He watched Elia's brown eyes scan him the same way he had done prior. He chuckled at her when she blew him a kiss.

"Just get in bed already."

"It gets cold as hell in this house! You're mental, woman."

Elia rolled her eyes, "I'll cuddle you to death, you won't be cold then."

"I will be if I'm dead." He laughed.

"Just get in here already!"

Draco smiled in amusement and slipped into the covers beside her, only in his underwear. She was warm and he instantly snaked his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer. They laid in a peaceful embrace amongst their silence. At times, Draco couldn't formulate the words to speak to her. Which was fine as his Hufflepuff was the chatterbox around him. Then there were times they did not need words, simply their actions were enough. Their sweet kisses and the feeling of their touch on one another was fulfilling.

And Draco felt the need to fulfill her that night, despite their short absence. They weren't use to being away due to school. And his need for her never died, luckily she kept up. Draco began to trail light kisses on her neck, Elia stirred beneath him smiling.

"You really can't ever hold back, can you?"

She could feel his smirk as he pressed more kisses on her sensitive areas while replying, "Nope."

Elia giggled but soon found herself moaning softly the more he kissed her neck, goosebumps rising across her skin. He suckled at her skin and she squirmed, his hand sliding down to her panties beneath her huge shirt. She mewled at his fingers sliding across her slit, feeling how wet she was getting.

He smirked, "You couldn't hold back either."

"Shut up." She said but gasping when he began to circle her clit.

Her legs spread farther for him as he rubbed her, making her whimper beneath him. Her hands landed on his waistband, tugging it down to free his hardened cock. It sprung out and she gripped it tightly, feeling how hot he was. Draco moaned into her lips as she began to pump him in her soft hand. Her hand moved up and down slowly yet agonizing. She picked up the pace as he rubbed her bud more furiously, feeling her juices slick up his fingers.

He hissed in pleasure at how good her hand felt, how erotic it looked between the two of them getting each other off in sync. So much so that Draco then slipped his fingers into her, having her nearly cry out. She bit her lip to hold back, but Draco teased her more, biting her ear.

"What's wrong, love?" He whispered, "You know you don't need to hold back."

"W-wards." She barely uttered out between her moans as he slammed his two fingers harder into her soaked entrance.

He chuckled, he knew what she meant. They forgot to set up silencing spells so no one would hear just how good Draco pleasured her. But he found the situation more invigorating that way. Especially when Elia tried to reach for her wand to cast the spell like the good cautious girl she was. And Draco simply lifted her shirt to suck on her tits as he pressed his fingers deeper, knowing it'd drive her wild.

Elia arched into him, crying out and completely forgetting about the needed wards. Her hands held his face as he stared down at her desperate expression fighting the pleasure. But her body told him otherwise. She was more than ready for him. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed her clit again, Elia pulling him above her to beg for him.

"Please." She pleaded, "I need you now."

Draco loved hearing those words from her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss before aligning his head at her opening. He pushed into her slowly, groaning at how wet and tight she always felt to him. She gasped underneath him before she moved against him, wanting him to move with her right away. Draco thrusted into her in response, her legs wrapping around his waist to push him closer. He heard her moans in his ear and felt her nails grabbing at the skin of his back.

He kissed her harshly, hearing her muffled moan as he held her lips against his own. She wanted to scream, Draco could feel it. She moved her hips with his own movements, their actions becoming more heated. He snapped his hips against hers harder, increasing his pace that Elia bit her lip to hold back. But Draco demanded that he hear all of it, not caring for everyone in his home.

He pulled her bottom lip away with his teeth, her whimpers of agonizing pleasure slipping out softly. Her hand tried covering her mouth but Draco snatched her wrists and pinned them down on both sides of her head. She gasped from his force, excited by his actions as he thrusted faster. Elia cried out to him, nearly echoing off the walls of his bedroom that it scared her. The possibility that others may hear, but that idea was of no concern to her love.

"Draco, please… stop!" She begged, when in reality she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to take her like an animal, to have her reach completion. And only he could take her there. But her mind filled with the concern and paranoia of being heard.

"C-charm… please. I want to… I want to-"

"You want to what?" He egged on, giving her a mischievous look to tease her. He slammed his cock harder, letting himself linger deep within her on purpose as she cried out again. Draco knew exactly what she wanted.

"You want to cum?" Draco teased in her ear, smirking at her undeniable lust which was written all over her face.

Her fingers laced into his own, holding each other's hands while Elia looked up at him with pleading eyes. She bit her lip in shame but moaned in response, nodding her head more than once at him. All her concern was thrown to the back of her mind and Draco's lips took her own, aroused even more at how beautiful lust suited her in these moments.

To her disappointment, Draco pulled out of her but before she could protest, he quickly turned her to her side. He laid behind Elia and lifted her leg on his strong arm, slipping his slick cock back inside of her. Elia moaned as he thrusted into her relentlessly, letting go of her leg for she spread herself to take him even more. He moaned when he felt her bounce off of him, looking down to see her bottom smack against his lap.

Draco growled at the sight and how Elia perfectly matched his pace. His hand slid in front of her and down to her open legs. He felt his cock pumping in and out of her and his fingers found her bud of nerves. Elia moaned louder as he rubbed circles over her clit while his other hand made its way to her tit. He played with both her clit and nipple, Elia's moans becoming more breathy as she felt herself reaching her end.

Draco could feel the more he rubbed her and brought her closer to climax, his girlfriend was soaked. The combination of his cock thrusting inside of her while his hand worked at her clit had her juices all over him, down her thighs, and her legs shaking. She closed her eyes as she felt herself getting closer, her eyes rolling back as she rolled her hips faster against his fingers and cock.

"Draco— I'm gonna cum- I'm gonna cum." Elia choked out, "Don't stop!"

Draco growled, his hand leaving her plump tit to grip her hair. He pulled at her waves so that her face may face him. She looked at him in desperation to finish, her face flushing. He could see how close she was to collapsing within her brown eyes.

"Yes…" Draco hissed in her ear, rubbing her more and slamming his cock into her faster, "Cum."

As if his words had commanded her body to do so, Elia felt herself collapse as the wave of heat that built up had taken her completely. Draco's hand slid across her mouth, feeling her walls tighten around him and knew she'd scream. She rode out her long orgasm by continuously hopping on his cock, screaming into his large hand that it became muffled so only he'd hear. Draco felt his own orgasm reaching as well that he stopped rubbing her now rosy bud until she finished in order to grip her hip and slam her down faster.

She whimpered into his hand, until Draco groaned into her neck, feeling his orgasm wash over him now. He thrusted slowly and harshly, pumping his seed into her and holding her in place to take it. They panted in exhaustion after their hard climaxes, laying together for a moment in silence to regain themselves.

Elia turned her head to give a chaste kiss on Draco's lips, who returned it. He pulled out of her and Elia then turned herself to lay her head on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her, running his fingertips across her skin.

Elia sighed, "God… that was…"

She was speechless and Draco laughed, Elia frowned up at him.

"Don't ever do that again! We have spells for a reason! So next time, let's set up the silencing charms as usual and we won't have to worry."

" _You_ won't have to worry." Draco emphasized, snickering her defeated expression, "Oh come on, you loved it."

Elia looked at him sheepishly, "Yeah… I did."

He smirked down at her, kissing her forehead. Feeling his touch slide across her skin along with the now gentle rhythm of his heartbeat, had Elia feel in a blissful state. They spoke softly to one another, as best as they could considering how tired they became in their embrace. Before Elia drifted off to sleep, she murmured to him.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Don't forget to set up the charm in the morning."

Draco smiled at her before falling asleep as well, muttering to her how much he loved her.

* * *

In the morning, Draco didn't expect to wake up to an empty bed nor to the voice of an angel echoing in his bedroom. His hand searched for Elia, becoming frantic when he didn't feel her. Then he shot up from bed when he heard the sound, taking a minute in his sleepy state to process the situation. He frowned in confusion, getting up from his bed and followed the voice which led him to his bathroom.

Inside, he was shocked to hear it was coming from Elia. She sat in his bathtub full of bubbles, running her hands over her arms and legs gently as she sang to herself. Her voice was unlike any other that Draco has heard. It was sweet purity and utter perfection to him. He stared at her in awe at the doorway, he had no idea she sang this good.

Elia turned when she finished, feeling that she wasn't alone after all. She nearly dunked her head in the water as her face flushed in embarrassment that he heard. Even if she had thought about him when she sang that piece. She was so happy she couldn't help but sing that morning after she woke up, figuring out how to use his bath to wash herself after their night. She didn't want her appearance that morning to scream that she had her brains screwed out by the son of the house.

But she grinned up at him when she saw the stunned look on her lover's face. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as she thought. Draco then stepped towards her carefully, still shocked and attempting to grasp that it was her.

"That's for you." Elia said to him, referring to the song.

"I didn't know you could sing…"

"Yes you did, I'm in the frog choir remember?"

He looked at her incredulously, "But not this good! Nobody can hear you when you're singing with everyone else and those damn frogs. Why haven't you sang like this before?"

Elia shook her head, "No! Singing is very private for me… I'm okay with singing in the choir because we work together. It's like you said, no one can hear me. I'd like to keep it that way."

"What?! That's selfish!"

"Selfish?!" Elia nearly shouted in disbelief, sitting up. Draco tried his hardest not to notice the soap and bubbles sliding down her breasts, "How is that selfish? I don't like singing by myself around others. I get so nervous! Only once did I do it to defend Flitwick from Umbridge, and I didn't even offer! I was forced to and I was so nervous, I never did it again!"

"And you proved Umbridge wrong?"

"Yes-"

"See!" Draco exclaimed, crouching down beside her to be eye level with Elia, "You're good! You're beyond good, you're bloody brilliant! Everyone should see that, they should see _you_."

"I'm scared to do it though." She admitted, "Draco, I get so nervous around others, my voice won't match what you hear here versus out there in front of a crowd. At least at school, I have the choir to back me up. And here… I have you."

Draco looked at her defeated, slightly upset with himself that he pushed it. He was touched by her words, her hand held onto the side of his face gently.

"I only sing around those I'm comfortable with— like my family and you. I feel like I can only share it with those I love." Elia frowned, but kissed his forehead. She rubbed off all the soap from her body, Draco sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologized, "I was just… excited."

"Excited?"

"Yes. Since I discovered how even more wonderful you can be…"

Elia couldn't hold back the cheesy grin she gave him, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh stop it! It's not that great."

"It's amazing!" He said, "You're amazing. How did I ever get you?"

She shoved him away playfully, hiding her grinning face.

"Shut up!"

Draco chuckled at her, pulling her close to finally kiss her that morning. They continued to kiss, shifting closer and that's when Elia glanced down to see his morning wood was still standing.

"Did you set up the wards like I asked?" She asked between kisses.

"Mhm."

"Good." Elia smirked before she stood from the tub, the water dripping off of her body.

Draco nearly charged forward, wrapping his arms around her before lifting her out of the tub. She yelped then giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up.

"Hurry before I break your arms."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You're not even that heavy."

"I guess Quidditch really does pay off." She said, smirking. Draco chuckled under his breath, eyeing his shower.

"Care to get in with me?"

She chuckled, "I already took a bath, I'll shrivel up like a raisin in there!"

Elia's look fell when she felt his tip at her entrance, feeling how excited she was becoming. She anticipated to feel him inside again. He smiled at her mischievously before taking her in the shower anyways.

* * *

They arrived late to breakfast, saying that they had woken up late when they arrived at the table to say their greetings. Snape was gone as well as the whole party, leaving Tanya, Elena, and Narcissa waiting for them. Their plates were set up for them already and Draco pulled out the chair for Elia, sitting down after her.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep, darling." Elena said, "And that the food satisfies you."

"All is perfect, thank you Lady Malfoy." Elia said turning to Narcissa.

She gave her a stiff smile, nodding. Elena was exhausted after their night but kept a brave face for her granddaughter. Narcissa did the same for Draco.

"Are you okay after last night, T? Did you sleep okay?" Elia asked.

Tanya nodded, waving her hand nonchalantly, "Eh, no worries. I'm fine. I just hope she never shows her face around here again."

"Don't worry, she won't get near us again. I've already made a point as head of House Sayre that we will not have _any_ affiliation with House Selwyn after what happened. She can not get near us or talk to us, nor the entire family." Elena said, making everyone look at her with shocked expression, "What?"

"Why the whole house?" Elia questioned.

"Sabriel is apart of that house, might as well throw the whole thing out!" Elena retorted, "So any sort of contact, the Ministry will get involved and they'll get charges headed their way."

Elena's decree was detrimental to House Selwyn, once word got out about what happened then House Selwyn was done for. Elena didn't care so long as Sabriel faced the consequences with her prejudiced house. Elena wasn't pleased with anyone that night at the party, especially seeing them pledge their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

As they ate their breakfast, they spoke across the table all together to lighten the mood. It wouldn't be long until the girls would have to go home. Elia dreaded it, finding her night and morning with Draco absolutely wonderful. She never wanted it to end. She saw Narcissa reach for her glass, her hand extending in front of Draco that Elia was surprised that she never noticed the ring on her hand.

It was a gorgeous emerald jewel that was enormous, surrounding it was a trim of smaller diamonds. The ring looked like an antique ring and the band was silver along with the wedding band below it that had designs. Elia smiled at its beauty.

"That is a lovely ring you have, Lady Malfoy." Elia admitted, "I've never anything quite like it."

Narcissa looked up at her in surprise, retracting her hand with her glass.

"Yes well…" Narcissa spoke, "Draco's father gave it to me when he proposed."

"Aw, how did you two meet exactly?"

"At school, just like us." Draco answered, "Father and Mother were in an arranged marriage."

"Well I'm glad that your arranged marriage turned out to be so…" Elia paused to find the word, smiling, "Well arranged."

"That right there was my grandmother's." Draco added, pointing to his mother's ring, "It's been a ring in my father's side of the family for a long time."

"Ah yes, the house ring." Elena explained, "It's given to every bride of the eldest son to propose with, from his mother. Lucky for you, Draco is their only son."

Draco smiled at Elia, holding her hand tenderly, "Soon enough love, it'll be yours."

Elia couldn't imagine wearing something beautiful as that, the way it glimmered in the sunlight had her heart flutter in excitement. Although, she'd feel bad for taking from Narcissa but if that was the tradition, she'd be honored to wear it. But Narcissa did not plan on it. She simply gave a tight smile before speaking out.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Elia and Draco looked at her in shock, Elia looking the most hurt. Her eyes lost the excited look she had at the prospect of marrying Draco, glancing down in shame. Tanya looked at Narcissa with a frown, questioning how she could say such a thing to her sister. Especially in front of Elena, who promised her support during her time of need.

"Nonsense darling, Draco can simply have one made for you— bigger and _better_." Elena emphasized on purpose, eyeing Narcissa warningly.

Tanya almost laughed, smirking in satisfaction. Elia felt somewhat better as it was true, Draco could always get her a ring himself. But it was the fact that Narcissa had spoken out about her disapproval of Elia again, it had not changed. Her heart sank but Draco gripped her hand tightly, giving her a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and he gave her a promising look, she knew no matter what he'd still fight to have her. As would she.

* * *

Elia went home soon afterwards, writing letters to Draco to occupy their time away from each other. Even being away from him shortly had her miss him, but she dreaded what had happened. At the party, with Sabriel, with his mother— she was glad to be home away from it all. But Elia had another trip to go to.

It reached the anniversary of Cedric's death and it dawned her the harsh reality that he was gone. Elia missed him terribly and wished he had been there for her. That he went to the party with her, that he was there for her whenever things get difficult.

She missed Tonks as well, the two having had planned to attend the banquet together so Tonks could keep her company and support her. But mostly the pink haired Auror wanted to go because it was a fancy party, one that she wanted to crash. Then the battle at the Department of Mysteries happened and Tonks was healing at St. Mungo's before going home shortly after. She insisted she was fine to go but Elia told her to stay home and keep resting.

So Elia planned to go visit Cedric's grave that day and afterwards, head to see Tonks. Elia was to leave with Tanya, who would Apparate her to St. Ottery Catchpole and leave her be while she was around the wizarding area until Elia was done. Tanya was almost ready so Elia decide to walk down the stairs of the flat to enter into the bakery, seeing her father at the counter wiping it down. She waited for Tanya and spoke with her father shortly.

"You'll be okay going alone, Pooh Bear?"

Elia nodded, "I won't be long and Tanya will come get me when I call her. She connected our wands so I can signal her to get me. If not, I can always scout for a muggle telly."

"Wizards should seriously think about getting phones. They call us uncultured, yet they're still sending letters." Abraham said making Elia giggle.

"It's just their way, Dad. But you know Tanya is trying to change that."

"You bet she will-"

The bakery door's bell went off but Elia suddenly heard loud shouting. She jumped at the sight of a frantic man had ran into the shop, speaking in a way that she didn't understand. She felt scared as Abraham pushed her behind him, approaching the man. But for some reason as she looked closer, he seemed familiar.

"Son! Are you okay? Calm down!" Abraham said to him, approaching him, "We can get you some water or food. Just tell us, what's wrong?"

The man was panicking and continued shouting, they were unable to understand. Then Elia pieced it together.

"Vik-"

He turned to Elia, his eyes widening and was glad to see a familiar face. He began to approach her, still shouting in Bulgarian and all she understood was when he said Tanya's name. However, it somehow set off Abraham. The fact that a young man that they didn't know had barged into his shop, yelling in a language they could not understand, approached his little girl and shouted about his eldest girl— Abraham went into fight mode.

He grabbed Viktor before he could reach Elia, slamming him down to the ground with one arm. Elia screamed in shock, jumping when she saw Viktor hit the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him. Then, she heard laughter behind her. She spun around and saw Tanya cackling at the bottom of the stairs behind her, having had entered the shop when Abraham grabbed Viktor into a body slam.

Abraham turned to Tanya, holding down Viktor.

"You know this guy?"

Tanya still laughed but nodded her head. Abraham frowned, standing up before pulling Viktor up. Viktor could hardly stand on his own, dizzy from his sudden fall. Abraham patted him off. Elia got a good look at him and could see that in that one year he had changed. He was beginning to look broader with a bit of facial hair. It had been so long since she's seen him, he was practically a fresh face to her.

"Sorry, son— didn't mean to hurt you. Just when you start shouting like that especially to my pumpkin, it has me jump to conclusions." Abraham says.

Viktor nodded his head, rubbing it, "Vright, I apologize sir. I didn't mean to scare anybody. I vos angry and looking for your daughter, Tanya."

"Why is that?"

"Because he found out I joined the no nose Dark Lord. But don't worry Dad, this one is my friend from Bulgaria. He means no harm." Tanya added smugly, approaching from behind. Her father nodded, extending his hand out to him.

"Abraham."

Viktor took his hand, shaking it, "Viktor."

"You certainly can take a hit." Tanya said, grinning in amusement.

Viktor scoffed, "I see vhere you get it from."

"You should've known better than to charge in here, into my home."

"You know how I get vhen I'm upset, Tanya." Viktor said, "I had to find you. You should haff known better than to join his cause."

Abraham brought him a chair to sit down and rest, along with a piece of bread from the shop. Elia brought out some water for Viktor and he ate while he spoke with Tanya. Abraham and Elia went to the back to give them some privacy.

"Pumpkin, be honest, you always are. Tell me, are they…?" He inquired, arching a brow and Elia chuckled.

"No Dad, not that I know of. But ever since they were friend back in school, they've never had any romantic feelings. You never know with Tanya really."

Elia was certainly not going to tell him that Tanya slept with Viktor, even if it was not romantic. He'd kill Viktor for real this time. Abraham nodded but still kept an eye on him around Tanya. It was harder to tell with Tanya about her feelings, when Elia's could be read like an open book. Tanya entered the back room shortly after.

"Hey," She called to Elia, "I hope you don't mind but Viktor would like to come with you to visit Cedric. Says he wants to pay his respects to his fellow champion."

Elia was touched that Viktor offered to visit Cedric's grave with her. Even if he didn't know Cedric like Elia did, he still felt guilty after what had happened at the tournament. Viktor would accompany Elia to Cedric's grave and join Tanya after. So Elia smiled sadly and nodded at her sister. Elia said goodbye to her father, going with Viktor and Tanya to an Apparition point and headed towards Cedric's home.


	40. The Ties That Bind Us

Viktor helped Elia up the hillside as she couldn't ground herself quite like him when walking up the steep hill. She was slower behind him and possibly could have fallen without his help. She was glad he came along. She wished Draco could have came along as well as a comfort to her, to interact with Viktor about their love for Quidditch. However he was busy supporting his mother now.

The two spoke of Tanya's decision to join Voldemort, expressing their worries. Viktor was especially upset as he despised Voldemort and people like him, seeking power through unjust means and their prejudiced views. It reminded him of Gellert Grindelwald, a man he loathed with every fiber of his being.

"Grindelvald killed my grandfather." Viktor admitted to her, "He carved into a vall at Durmstrang a symbol ven he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes thinking to shock, make themselves impressive — until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."

Elia was even more curious, but shuddered. She chose not to continue prying about it, seeing that talking about him and his grandfather was painful.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I didn't mean to bring out any unwanted memories or feelings."

"It's alright, Elia." He reassured, "Today, ve are here for Diggory. I apologize if I got carried avay."

"Well thank you for sharing anyway. I know it must be difficult to accept, especially when Tanya is in league with someone just as horrible as Grindelvald."

"I fear that Tanya may be next. She is a strong voman, a powerful vitch… but vot if she is no match for someone like him?"

Elia nodded in understanding, "I feel the same way, Viktor. It's true that her power is undeniably strong, sometimes I think she _could_ take him. But he took Cedric from me… I don't want to undermine You-Know-Who and what he's capable of. However, we don't need to worry too much. He wouldn't hurt Tanya, or at least we hope he won't. They're family and he needs her on his side due to how strong she is."

"She's on the vrong side." Viktor said, "She should be fighting vith you— vith me. Not vith him! Ve can vin if she is on our side."

"She will always be on our side." Elia reminded him, "She's my sister. Tanya only joined because of me… She chose to do it to protect me, learn from him and his plans, be a spy for the Order, but also to gain an advantage. To get on his good side… should something happen."

"Vot do you mean, _should something happen_?" Viktor arched a brow questionably.

Elia grimaced, "I don't know exactly. I don't want to think of it— but we're in a war now, Viktor. She's taking all the advantages she can to ensure our survival and safety."

She then turned to look at Viktor seriously, he looked back at her and listened.

"Just promise me something. All while she's trying to protect me, please protect her. She's capable of so much but she's preoccupied with many things right now, we never know what'll happen. So please Viktor, look after her in case. I can't bare to lose her too." She pleaded.

Viktor couldn't refuse, so he nodded to Elia and she smiled at him. They reached the top and saw Cedric's grave sitting below the tree. Elia's heart sank but she smiled in sentimentality. Viktor sat with Elia in front of Cedric's tombstone, her eyes scanning over the letters on it.

She sighed, "I still can't believe it really. I've accepted it, that he's gone you know? But I don't think I'll ever forget how painful it is— to be without him."

"Do you think of him often?" Viktor asked her.

Elia paused, grabbing her wand and her bag before nodding.

"Nearly everyday." She answered, then waved her wand at the grass above his grave. She whispered a spell and the grass turned into a patch of sweet flowers. Elia smiled down at the display and reached into her bag.

"We use to eat candy together on our train ride to school and home." Elia said and pulled out a handful of butterscotch from her bag, "We'd eat it and talk in our common room for hours. And then he gave me a small potted plant one day."

"He vos good to you." Viktor muttered.

She nodded, "My best friend. I even named the plant after him."

That got Viktor to chuckle, which lightened the mood. Elia smiled and he looked at her.

"I still have it, take it home with me and to school. But I'm very careful with it. I've kept everything he's given me, photos and gifts. It's hard to be without them because it reminds me of him. It's our memories, and even if he's not here. I have our time to look back on and be thankful for."

Viktor looked at her in admiration, "You are strong, little Puff."

Elia giggled, "Where'd you get that from?"

"Tanya calls you that from time to time." Viktor explained, "Listen, Elia— I feel that I must apologize to you."

"What for?"

"For a long time now… I've been vanting to tell you that I am sorry for his death." He began, "I had been cursed and tried to hurt him and Harry, your friends. Had I fought it, had I been stronger... but instead I pushed them to the cup. It should haff been me. I couldn't tell you before, after vot happened and my English…"

"You don't need to apologize Viktor," Elia said, "No one could have fought back the Imperius Curse. You didn't mean to do any of that, and that's what matters. Don't blame yourself for what happened… It just happened. But now he's gone and no one can hurt him anymore."

"Still… He didn't deserve it. You-Know-Who vill pay the price."

She nodded and they sat in silence momentarily. Elia then smiled and piped up.

"But… I personally think your English is wonderful, Viktor!"

He smiled, "Thank you, your sister has helped. But the accent… is hard."

"No, no— I think you're doing a great job! It's hard to learn a language unlike your own. Now you know two."

Viktor nodded in gratitude, reaching into his own satchel that he brought with him and pulled out a bottle. It surprised Elia at how he could pull something like that from a small bag. Then again, they were magical after all. He set the wine bottle on his grave and a Bulgarian coin.

"I do not know if Diggory drank… I'd like to think he didn't considering how... _young_ he vos." Viktor said, "But in my country, ve like to think that passing on is like a journey. Diggory has long finished his journey, but I'd like to be here to give him my respects in the one year that he has left us."

Viktor raised the coin, "For his travels."

He then put it down on his grave again within the flowers, grabbing the bottle.

"Vith your permission, may I pour some for him?"

Elia nodded, "Whatever you need to do, Viktor. Just don't ruin my flowers."

Viktor chuckled, uncorking the bottle and pouring a bit onto the grass for Cedric.

"To Cedric Diggory." He said, "A kind fair man to all."

"May we remember him fondly." Elia murmured solemnly and Viktor nodded.

Then they heard a pair of footsteps approach behind them. Viktor had his wand ready beside him but they turned to see a tall beautiful blonde woman. Elia was shocked to see her, her familiar features gave it away.

"'Ello Elia— Viktor."

Viktor nodded at her in greeting while Elia's jaw dropped.

"Fleur?! You're here too?"

She nodded, "Yes, I must pay my respects to Cedric Diggory too while I'm 'ere."

Her accent was still strong like Viktor's but Elia could see her improvement since she last saw her at Hogwarts. Fleur kneeled down beside Elia, pulling out something from her handbag.

"Did you come all the way from France for this? Or did you land a job in England like you hoped?"

"Yes, I work part-time at Gringotts right now for my Eenglish." Fleur said, bringing out a candle from her bag.

She set down the small jar on the patch of flowers, looking to Elia for permission. Elia nodded and Fleur casted a small flame onto the candle wick. It glowed beautifully in the flowers.

"Do you live nearby?"

"I do for work, but this summer I am staying with the Weasley's. I am engaged to Bill now so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly." Fleur smiled which Elia returned stiffly. She wondered how the Weasley's were treating her, she hoped they were good to her. It had been a while since Elia had gone herself but the summer had barely started.

"Well thank you Fleur for visiting with us, I know Cedric would have appreciated it. And I must say your job certainly has helped, your English is good! You and Viktor have improved a lot. It's definitely work, isn't it?" Elia said to her and Fleur nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Elia." Fleur says sweetly, "Please, stop by soon. Bill is always gone, working very 'ard for us. I'd be pleased to see a kind familiar face around. Zere isn't much to do around the house unless you like cooking… and chickens!"

Elia giggled and Viktor followed by chuckling at Fleur's statement. She giggled softly as well with them.

"I love cooking! I certainly could help you learn a thing or two if you'd like. But I promise I will go to see you and everyone else soon, okay?"

Fleur nodded, hugging Elia. The three spoke together, Elia even mentioning to Viktor that she bought a chocolate frog long ago which so happened to have his card in it. She collected every card and Viktor laughed.

"Vant me to sign it for you?"

It was Elia's turn to laugh, offering him dinner at their house that night if he did.

* * *

Elia unlocked Tonk's door to her flat, having had knocked but there was no answer. She was sure she was home, so she unlocked it with her wand and entered. Elia looked around to see where she was, closing the door behind.

"Tonks? I'm here!" Elia called out, heading towards her bedroom. She knocked on the door a few times, but heard nothing.

"I'm coming in so don't be naked!"

Elia walked in and found Tonks laying on her bed, barely getting up. She looked as if she had just woken up.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no— it's alright." Tonks said, but Elia noticed something odd.

Tonks was quite pale, puffy eyes, and looked more tired than awake. But worst of all, her hair wasn't it's usual pink she loved. It was brown like Elia's. Elia arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Tonks? Are you okay?" She questioned, "You look sick…"

Then Elia suddenly came up with a conclusion.

"Oh god… I knew it! See! I knew you had to rest! And you swore you'd be fine for the party!" Elia exclaimed, grabbing her arm, "Come on, let's go to the healers and get you checked. They obviously let you out far too early-"

"No, it's not that…"

"What is it then?" Elia asked concerned, then saw her expression. It was the look of heartbreak and Tonks' eyes lost that fire Elia loved seeing, always excited always driven.

"Lupin." Elia guessed.

Tonks nodded and sat down, looking down at her hands. Elia sat beside her and held her sympathetically.

"Not just him." Tonks croaked, "But it's my fault Sirius is gone. I could've done something, had I just fought harder against my aunt. I've let Remus down, he doesn't want me. Not when I let his best mate die. He doesn't want me-"

Tonks broke down and Elia hugged her, feeling as if she'd cry herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and comforted her best friend.

"Don't say that, don't ever believe that! It was not your fault, you fought your absolute hardest… just Bellatrix had the upper hand." Elia admitted sadly, reflecting on her own circumstances, "I remember Ced use to be so good, but You-Know-Who got him too. Sirius too. Even the best we know, the ones we care for most can be taken. It's unfair, but we did our best. There was nothing else we could have done to stop her. I'm just lucky you're not gone too."

Elia pulled Tonks up to look at her tear stained face under her messy mouse brown hair.

"And Professor Lupin would never hold you accountable for that… it just happened. He's not that cruel. What did he tell you?"

Tonks sniffled, "He… he said we couldn't. Not ever. That I didn't deserve him."

"What?" Elia's jaw dropped.

"Says he's too old… too poor… like I give a damn about any of that! I don't care that he's a werewolf! Damnit Elia!" Tonks cried, throwing her head in her hands, "I think I love him."

"Then tell him that! Tell him you don't care! He needs to understand that he's capable of being loved too! And you're more than capable of providing that if he loves you too."

"I did! But he still said no. He won't listen to me." Tonks shook her head, Elia frowned.

"Look Tonks, perhaps he needs time to mull this over. Given all his circumstances, he has a hard time accepting that anyone could possibly love him. Especially someone as incredible as you." She said, "It's a lot to process, keep in mind what he's told you. He's obviously worried, he doesn't mean to say that out of malice but for the sake of your safety. So just wait, the time will come. You'll see. And even if he truly isn't interested… you are capable of being loved by someone too."

Tonks sniffed, wiping her tears and sighed.

"Easier said than done. You have all the patience in the world."

"Part of being a Puff, I mean one of us has to be the patient one."

She was glad to hear a short chuckle come from Tonks. Elia hugged her once more, tugging her up.

"Come on, you're sleeping over _my_ house tonight."

* * *

Elia dragged Tonks with her to meet with Tanya afterwards. They all Apparated to Reading and made their way to their flat. Tanya sensed something was wrong with her partner in crime, it was only until the girls sat down that Tonks explained to Tanya while Viktor spoke with Elena and Abraham.

Elia and Tanya cooked dinner that night quickly so that their guests could eat after their long day. Elia had to persuade Tonks to eat, knowing all too well the feeling of not wanting to food. Luckily, she got Tonks to eat little by little while Elena made her some tea to ease her nerves.

The Hufflepuff was glad her friend hadn't gone to the party after all, not wanting to burden her with that night's events. Tonks already had enough on her plate yet she demanded to know exactly what happened that night that made it so awful. It was something that intrigued her greatly but was also a good distraction from her heart ache. She loved hearing the Sayre's details. Even Viktor was curious. All they knew is that it involved Tanya's mother.

"That girl still hasn't changed." Elena sneered, "Lucius had invited her on accident apparently, she came anyways knowing who would be there. Sabriel tried speaking to Tanya but she didn't want anything to do with her. She then started going on about all her issues and bad mouthing my girls. Then she said crude things about Fidelia and Abraham and well—"

Elena shrugged, gesturing to Tanya across the table.

"My little girl didn't hesitate to smack the daylights out of her."

Tonks laughed for once, "Merlin, Tanya! Did she hit the ground?"

"Almost." Tanya answered, "Some caught her but she ran out after."

"I hope that she never shows her face to you again." Viktor commented, "To abandon you and return as if nothing happened?"

Abraham shook his head, knowing the story all too well.

"You're right, it truly isn't fair. Luckily Elena has forbid the family from ever seeing them again."

"And it'd be wise that they listen this time." Elena added.

However there was something on Elia's mind the whole time, something that Tanya wondered as well. She hesitated for a moment, gathering the courage to ask.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, darling?"

Elia bit her lip nervously before finally blurting out, "That night with Sabriel… how come she…"

Elia couldn't word it as she visualized it, seeing her almost white hair, pale skin, and weak complexion. They all eyed Elia, their attention fully on her now.

"She what?"

"How come she didn't look like you?"

The room fell silent, Elena sat up and sighed, adjusting herself.

"She didn't look like Tanya either. Tanya looks more like Dad and you if anything."

"What?" Both Viktor and Tonks asked curiously, his accent being heard.

"At the party, when we saw Sabriel— she looked nothing like them! She had white skin and hair, she looked incredibly weak and sickly. She didn't look like a Sayre at all."

"That was the issue, wasn't it?" Tanya suddenly uttered out upon realization.

Elena was silent and Tanya glanced at Abraham. He sighed, leaning forward before nodding.

"Sabriel… She ran away from home. We were young when we met, when I first was starting this bakery. She didn't know where she was, where to go, she was hungry and tired. So I let her stay here with me." Abraham said, "Later, she told me she was a witch, that she ran from Elena because she was tired of being treated differently— being seen as less."

"Why was she seen as less?"

"Because of her appearance." Elena finally spoke up, startling everyone with her answer.

Elia frowned, "What?"

"It was my fault." Elena began, "A lot of things were my fault really, I was a terrible mother. It's as you said, she looked different. She didn't look like any of us, so we treated her differently. Our family had to go into hiding, therefore we had to resort to… interbreeding."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Tanya muttered, earning a look from Abraham and Elena. She shrugged, letting Elena continue.

"We had to continue the bloodline some way. Not many knew about us, hardly at all. We were a rumor really, that we were still alive— barely… So we had to marry cousins and have their children. We had to keep our line pure. But obviously… _complications_ showed up."

"Obviously." Tanya said sarcastically.

"Tanya!" Elena's accent came out as she snapped at her, her granddaughter chuckled.

"It was rare but… a child or so would come up in the family with white hair and skin. An abnormality in our limited genes. Sabriel was one of them. She was weak in our eyes, a reminder of our imperfection and that we weren't pure. What is blood purity really? A load of rubbish! It showed that we were sick… sick to inbreed and Sabriel was seen as an imperfection. That she gained the weak gene and we shunned her for it. I shunned her for it— and I was wrong."

"That's why she ran away." Elia said.

Elena nodded, "I drove her away. She didn't want to marry a cousin. She didn't want to be treated as weak than those of us that looked like a Sayre. She ran to the Muggle world, to Abraham, had Tanya. But it was I that told her to leave him to return home for a 'proper' marriage. We negotiated, if she didn't want to inbreed then I'd settle for another pureblood outside the family so long as she returned and did as I asked. But I never told her to leave Tanya. I was wrong to raise her this way and to tell her to leave Abraham— but she shouldn't have left you too, Tanya."

Her hand extended to hold Tanya and Elia's, giving them a sympathetic look.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing my granddaughter was out there. So I tracked Tanya down and stayed here with all of you. And it was the best decision of my life. I know I was a horrible mother to Sabriel, but I hoped to have changed for the sake of my granddaughters."

The girls gripped her hand tightly, giving her a loving look.

"You raised me with Dad." Tanya said, "You were all I had of that family, and the only one of that family that wanted me. I could never hate you like her."

"Of course, Grandmother. We love you. You treated me the same despite my blood, you changed for us. You stayed for us. Even if Sabriel never forgives you, we can." Elia added.

"You had a second chance at raising a child. And you did well, you helped me throughout the years raising two witches." Abraham smiled.

"And they turned out more beautiful than I could ever thought possible." Elena says, "I thought if it was possible for me to have girls as talented, beautiful, and pure as them— then perhaps I'm not such a monster after all."

"You got that right." Tonks said, "Elia is my bestest mate, Tanya is the only reliable partner I got at work and out here. And even here, you welcome me to your home even though I probably put a dungbomb under this table."

"What?!" Elia cried out, looking under the table immediately only to see nothing. Tonks began to cackle, Elia sighed in relief from the lack of a dungbomb present and for Tonks to be feeling good enough to crack a joke. It had everyone else laughing as well.

"Oh you're getting it." Elia warned, "T, go get your new blade."

"Pfft! Ha! You wouldn't cut her or anybody unless you're cutting some bread for all of us. But I'll still get it." Tanya teased, running out to show off her latest contraption.

Abraham shook his head, "How did I raise such polar opposite children?"

When Tanya returned, she showed off her newest prototype of a weapon she constructed. Tonks was familiar with her work especially during missions. Viktor was constantly updated as well and held it in awe, eyeing the magic infused into the blade.

"It's not done and I still need to sharpen it, but go get a loaf of bread while you're at it El."

Elia rolled her eyes, cursing at her and they laughed.

"Tanya, no blade sharpening at the table. We're still eating." Abraham sternly said, "God, I never thought I'd have to say that."

"He's right, darling. Though I encourage your craft, your power always surprises me."

"Wish I could've taken on those pureblood bastards at the party." Tanya said through gritted teeth.

"Vot did they say?" Viktor asked.

Elia groaned, "They were so mean to me. Kept saying the rudest things about me. Everyone says I'm weak while they all think Tanya is some over powered goddess of war. I mean, granted, she is strong but… where do my strengths lie?"

She slumped over in disappointment, Abraham placing a hand on her back in comfort.

"T is smart enough to make weapons and potions, powerful in dueling and is descendant to Slytherin. She can take on a whole army!" Elia added.

"What's the point in me being able to fight an army?" Tanya interjected, "I can kill and be done with it, but _you_ can change someone with words, and your gentle word will be passed on. You can change the world by making it brighter, while I change it by making it darker."

"It's true, darling." Elena adds, "Your strength is your kindness. You don't need to fight. You don't wage wars. Your kind actions affect everyone around you to see there should be no hate against you, you're someone no one can truly hate. You don't need to lift a finger because instead, you move armies to fight with you— _for you_. It's your nature."

"Yet there's pureblood that despise me. You remember."

"Yes, but did they really know you?" Tanya asked, "No. They made the mistake of choosing not to, based on their ignorance. Hate plagues everyone like a fire— corrupts them. And they chose to hate rather than know you."

"I mean, you have Draco— and he changed. He doesn't hate you." Tonks added.

"Your grandmother changed." Viktor said, "Many haff because of you."

"She changed because of you." Abraham says, "She took one look at you with Tanya and she told me she'd stay."

Elena smiled at Elia and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles on the table.

"You are powerful darling, in your own way. As is your sister and all of us. Remember, your courage and kindness will change everything."

* * *

The summer went by fast, yet slow all at the same time for Elia. In fact, it wasn't entirely good for her. She hardly saw Draco since the party.

He had visited her from time to time. In the beginning, it was dates about once a week. She'd also go to Wiltshire to see him when Tanya was around to take her. Then his aunt Bellatrix moved in and Draco immediately forbid her from returning. Especially in July when Ollivander's was sacked, the wandmaker that sat with Elia at the party having been taken by Fenrir Greyback and his pack. It made Elia incredibly uneasy that they took the sweet old man. So Draco had her stay away, for her safety he believed— yet he was slowly pushing her away.

The lack of time and his constant rescheduling of their dates in their letters had her discouraged. Elia began to feel quite lonesome without Draco around. She occupied her time working at the bakery, going to see Tonks or the Weasley's. At one point, even Harry made time for her at the start of the summer.

She apologized for her absence when he needed her support with Sirius gone. Just as Harry had been a comfort, Elia came into his life to serve that role as well. He needed it and he was grateful for that phone call that bewildered his family that a girl was even calling him since he had been ignoring letters. Dudley teased him about it for a while but Harry was glad they never met her.

Elia went to the Burrow when she could, helping Fleur around the house and befriending her. She felt bad for the girl as Elia could see how indifferent Ginny and Molly were towards her. She felt Fleur didn't deserve it so she went as much as she could to make her day. She went to see Luna on some days, even Neville at one point. She saw just about everyone except the person she loved most.

Elena was frustrated at his lack of commitment, seeing his absence as a threat to their contract as excessive time together was expected of the young couple. Then she received the news from Narcissa of the darkest inevitable of her son. Elena then knew she wouldn't have the heart to tell her granddaughter.

It certainly was the darkest time for Draco. His father was gone, he hardly saw the love of his life, and the Dark Lord demanded collateral for his father's failure. It destroyed Narcissa and Lucius when he heard the news in Azkaban, there was nothing they could do. All Narcissa requested of Elena was protection for her son in the aftermath, should things become worse.

Draco was distraught, pulled at all ends. His heart belonged to Elia, he wanted nothing more than to join her side and run away with the girl. Yet he was forced to fill in for his father, become apart of something he was not genuinely up for. He wanted his light— Elia. He was being thrown into the dark, but he'd have to do it for her.

The Dark Lord knew of their relationship and her ties to his second in command Tanya. He knew how much she meant to both of them, he never laid a finger on her and that's what frightened Draco most. That he hadn't, yet he was capable of it. He was capable to hurting her and his family.

Draco didn't mean to push Elia away that summer, he struggled on his own trying to figure out everything. To deal with everything on his own— all for her safety. Draco missed her more than anything and was anticipating the school year. So that he may finally see her, but also dreaded it entirely as he was bestowed a task by Voldemort.

Draco had no other choice.

He remained silent on the matter the entire summer, the only ones that knew as well were Elena, Tanya, and Snape. The Sayre women could not tell Elia, he was grateful for that. Then August arrived and it was time for him to officially join. All while his love was around the corner, unbeknownst to her of the night's events.

She was invited to Diagon Alley that night. Fred and George finally did it, inviting everyone to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Elia wouldn't have missed it for the world, that and the twins wouldn't take no for an answer since she had donated in the past to their shop. Tanya had also contributed and worked with them on potion ideas. She had asked Draco to join her that night in Diagon Alley for the grand opening— once again he turned her down regrettably.

That night was where he'd take the dark mark, it pained him to know that just corners away, his girlfriend was there. Yet he couldn't see her, but the trio saw him.

They saw Draco with his mother, being lead through alleyways after the three left the joke shop. Elia was left behind with Ginny and the twins, a good distraction as they followed her boyfriend. Upon sneaking onto a roof by Borgin and Burke's, they saw Fenrir Greyback at the window and the woman that made Harry's blood boil— Bellatrix.

They watched as Draco stood before a cauldron, surrounded by others. However, they were almost caught as Greyback turned and the three of them ducked. To their dismay, he closed the blinds.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got down from the roof, heading out as fast as they could before Greyback had any ideas of going outside to patrol. Harry saw all he needed to see to confirm his suspicions about Draco. As well as the danger he posed to his dearest friend.

"We've got to tell Elia!" He exclaimed to the two behind him, leading them out to head back to the joke shop.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Are you mad?! It'll destroy her! She's getting married to him!"

"All the more reason to tell her! Hermione, she's in danger! If Malfoy is really a Death Eater now, he and the rest of them will kill her! Who knows? Maybe the only reason he's marrying her is to get her family ties then he'll off her! She doesn't deserve someone like that."

"That contract was no good from the start." Ron added, "She's a Death Eater lover now!"

"You two, enough!" Hermione said sternly, "You honestly think her sister and grandmother would let that happen? Elia can hold her own, she loves Malfoy. And I'm sure somewhere deep, _deep_ inside… in his own way, he does too. Remember the last time we interfered because we thought she was in danger?"

They recalled their last rash decision of their potion mishap with Elia. They did not want to get into trouble again, they felt horrible with how they treated Elia. But they certainly did not want her marrying Malfoy after what they saw.

"She said to trust her, so we should."

"We trust her 'Mione— just not that bloke she's courting." Ron said back and she sighed.

"Just wait until we know for sure. Besides, nothing gets past her grandmother. They'll know sooner than us."

"That is if they ever wish to tell her." Harry said, "You know how they are about Elia. She's their prize, they protect her better than the vaults at Gringott's."

"She'll be fine." Hermione reassured, "We should be careful too. Watch out for her and anything even remotely suspicious, we take it to Dumbledore or Lady Elena. Even Tanya."

Ron scoffed, "At least her sister could murder Malfoy if things get bad. No wonder Charlie is so close with her, she's a dragon herself."

"Well we can't just let Malfoy disappear off the face of the earth. Elia will be crushed, who will she marry then?"

"Too bad Bill's too old and getting married already— I just discovered Elia's had a wicked crush on him since she was young!" Ron exclaimed amusingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That was ages ago Ronald, like some school girl crush."

"She has Malfoy now, but still. It isn't good. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. She can't marry someone like that." Harry snapped.

"Don't meddle anymore, Harry!" Hermione told him, "We've done enough. Let's not hurt her again."

He finally nodded, he wouldn't meddle with her per se. But Harry would definitely look into Malfoy more closely for her sake. He knew he was up to no good, and would drag Elia into it sooner or later.


	41. Sixth Year

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the slow update and frankly I'm not too confident about this piece. I've been stressed from finishing up finals and the holidays. I just hope this chapter suffices to carry on my story and satisfies you guys! There's more coming so bare with the process, it'll be a looong one. We're nearly halfway there!**

* * *

Elia's first day of her sixth year arrived shortly after, she said her farewells to her family at the station and boarded the train. She held Toast's kennel and her luggage in her arms, finding an empty compartment for herself. She couldn't find Draco at first, discouraged that he wasn't with her when departing from their families so she went ahead.

She began to have her doubts the more they were separated. Feeling as if Draco had finally realized that he deserved an exciting pureblood elite instead of her. All while Draco's heart was torn at the paranoia of Elia finding out he was a Death Eater now, and whether she was already figuring it out already. He feared Elia finding out then leaving him in pure disgust and fear. Above all, he feared losing her completely.

They hadn't seen each other at all and she was angered at his weak excuses. Yet heartbroken at the same time due to the lack of commitment he's displayed that summer. Elena nearly considered withdrawing the contract but couldn't bare to hurt Elia more. She pouted with her Quibbler from Luna, isolated in her compartment until the door slid open.

Elia looked up from the magazine and saw Draco looming at the door. He shut it immediately, even closing the blinds over it. She gulped, for some reason that simple action excited her. Yet she averted her eyes and pulled the magazine over her face again, hiding. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?"

She didn't respond, stubborn she was. Draco grew increasingly irritated at the situation, but also upset that she was too. He knew why though. He swept to her side, tearing the stupid magazine from her face but she continued looking down. Draco pulled her face towards him, her lips turned downward and his heart sunk.

"Look at me." He murmured gently.

Elia's hand went over his, caressing his skin and her brown eyes reached his. She melted under her gaze, her heart filled with longing rather than anger at him. She quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around him. Draco jumped as he didn't expect that, but slowly hugged her back.

"What's going on?" Elia urged, not leaving his embrace.

"What?" He asked incredulously. _Was it possible she knew? No… She couldn't have known already._ He made sure of it.

"Don't hide from me… I know something's wrong with you, Draco. I can feel it. And what exactly? I don't know, but please tell me." Elia pulled away to look at him, giving him the saddest look that it made him feel even more guilty, "You've been so distant— all summer! You never saw me again since the party. It's like…"

She trailed off, biting her lip anxiously and fiddling with her nails at her lap, something Draco noticed she did when she was jittery. He began to worry now. If something was gnawing at her, it was never good. Her worries often consumed her.

"Like you don't want to do this anymore. Our contract I mean... _us_ -"

Draco cut off her nonsense and separated her fidgeting hands, holding them tightly in his own. Elia looked up at him in surprise as he pulled her closer.

"Stop it." He demanded, "Don't you dare say that. I know I've been a real git all summer… and believe me, I've hated myself for it."

"Draco-"

"Just listen to me, Elia."

He couldn't possibly reveal to her what he's gotten himself into— it'd destroy her and then him. She could be tangled in the war because of him, because Voldemort knew his weakness lied within this girl. Draco began to wish he kept her secret, rather than boast about her that year because now everyone knew. Even the Dark Lord. That a muggleborn Hufflepuff girl took hold of his heart long ago. Something his Lord would never understand. Now she was in danger. Draco couldn't survive without her and the Dark Lord played into it.

Voldemort never touched the girl, he couldn't lose Tanya's trust but he knew what she was to both of them. Elia was the key, a pawn, his leverage over Draco and Tanya. It was the mere fact that he hadn't got to her, yet he _could_ , that absolutely terrified Draco. He looked at her every second as if it'd be the last time. It made Elia scared, especially since she did not know why he looked at her that way.

"There's a lot going on, I can't tell you exactly. You wouldn't understand. Don't take it personally, love. There's only so much you can do."

"Is it your father?" She asked suddenly.

Draco paused, fabricating something that would satisfy her urge to know his secret but would steer her away. Elia always worried for him, always cared too much.

"Something like that, sure." He nodded, it wasn't a complete lie. It was his father's doing. His father was gone which tore him and his mother apart. With his father's failure, it caused Draco to make up for it with his services and loyalty pledged to the Dark Lord. Even if his heart wasn't fully in it.

"Then that's all I need to know for now." Elia said calmly, kissing his lips, "I won't pry much more than needs to be right now. I don't want you to feel more uncomfortable considering all that's going on. But just know this isn't the end of this conversation. I worry for you Draco, I can't help it. Know that I'll _always_ be here for whatever you need, no matter what happens."

Draco never understood how such a person like Elia, could love a backstabbing weakling such as himself so passionately. But he wouldn't complain, he wouldn't let her go either. If he could just get through this war, keep her safe, then they could get married and run away. Yes, that's exactly what he wanted. He'd do it— now he had a goal.

But from the looks of it, Draco wasn't doing a good job of keeping her happy, of being a good boyfriend. He needed to work on it but there was no guarantee, he had a duty to fulfill for the Dark Lord. Yet his contract had to be upheld as well. How he'll manage it all? He didn't know, but he'd try.

"I've missed you." Elia whispered as his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. She nuzzled into his touch, aching for him since it'd been so long. So long since they'd had a passionate moment.

Draco sighed, grimacing at her, "I've missed you too. I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven, but promise you won't push me away again. We've been well for the most part until now. A lot of bad things have happened that's changed things, but doesn't mean we should too. Promise?" She urged but Draco gave her a low frown.

"You know I can't make any promises. Things are just… complicated right now. Do you understand?"

Elia gave him a sad look, but nodded anyways. Draco sighed, he couldn't say no to her entirely.

"I'll try, okay? Don't worry about me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog box. Elia lit up as usual and Draco couldn't help but smile at her. He loved how joyful she got for the simplest things. Her hands reached for the box, giggling while she opened it. She caught the frog, snapping her hands over it while almost falling over. Draco snickered and Elia frowned at him, then pulled out the card.

"Ah, I got Dumbledore again." She said, making Draco go uneasy. Seeing the card in her hand only reminded him of what he had to do, "I do hope one day I can become famous enough to get on one of these cards."

Her random statement had lighten his mood and Draco found himself laughing again.

"Are you serious? Your goal is to be on a bloody chocolate frog card?"

"I thought that was obvious! It's my dream. Viktor has one now, I was so jealous. Though he did sign it for me." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Well you're famous enough to be on every newspaper now, hell even getting Krum to have dinner with you guys is saying something. Think you're stealing my spotlight now." Draco pointed out which made Elia begin to laugh.

"True, but that's because of you and my grandmother. I want to make it on my own." She said, going to the seat across from them to get her bag, "Don't worry about sweets and snacks, I've got us covered this time."

"The trolley witch is barely coming by!"

"I packed beforehand."

Draco gave her a half smile, sitting back as she bent forward with the bag between her ankles as she searched. She tossed him a bag of apple bites, which he opened while watching her closely.

Draco eyed the curve of breasts, he lingered at the sight remembering that he's known them all too well before. Her shirt was cut low as she bent over to search the rest of her bag for the jelly slugs. Draco chuckled as an idea popped in his head to tease her, having known before the troubles she's had because of them yet he was curious.

His fingers reached into his bag of apple bites, pinching one before taking it out. The sugar coated his fingers but he didn't care, Draco smirked as he focused his eye on the opening between her breasts. In an instant, he tossed the apple bite into her shirt and cracked up at her shocked reaction upon the feeling of it. The candy slid down between her breasts and she squealed, shooting up onto her seat.

"Hm, perhaps I could make it as a chaser instead, I've got the aim." He commended himself.

Her face reddened and Draco couldn't stop laughing after her reaction. Elia grit her teeth and leaped towards him, smacking his chest. He wrestled the smaller woman and restrained her arms, continuing to laugh.

"You arsehole!" She said to him.

"I couldn't help it!"

"Wait till I shoved this slug up your arse!"

Draco snickered at her, finally pinning her down on the seat. She huffed up at him, frowning at him in annoyance. He rolled his eyes with a playful smile at his lips.

"Oh please, you can't even reach the top shelf of this compartment. What makes you think you could?"

Elia gave him a defeated look but giggled softly at his comment. She held his hands in her own then.

"Fair enough."

"Besides, you're the size of a first year-"

"Okay! I get it, Draco! No need to emphasize it further." She rolled her eyes before they set back to look straight at him.

Draco smiles in triumph, admiring her before leaning his head down and he kissed her gently. He missed those lips terribly, the softest things he's ever felt on his own. She kissed him back but with more feverish passion, exciting him further. They hadn't been intimate, nearly all summer. _Perhaps it was time_ , he thought.

His hand slid down her waist then to her thigh, lifting it up to his hips. His hand cupped her bottom and she pulled away in surprise.

"Seriously? On the train?!"

He smirked, "Why not?"

"It's the bloody train!"

"Does that matter? I'll certainly get the candy out of there in no time."

Elia rolled her eyes, dropping her head in defeat onto the seat with Draco hovering over her. She grumbled underneath him, frowning at him with a slight pout.

"You're wretched."

"You love me."

* * *

Draco later found himself satisfied with a slight weight off his shoulders, his body feeling fuzzy and buzzing in warm delight. Over top of him was Elia, curled up in a blanket fast asleep with her head nuzzled in his chest. She breathed soothingly in her slumber and Draco admired her in those short moments. The way she was able to be at peace with him, when he couldn't find that within himself.

Regrettably, he shifted her off of him and carefully placed her comfortably in the corner of the seat where he had sat. Draco stood quietly, leaving the compartment and shutting the door slowly to not wake her. He felt bad about leaving her there by herself, not really with that bloody cat of hers yet he didn't want to leave in the first place. However he had to sit with his friends and catch up with them, discuss what had happened that summer.

They knew he was a Death Eater now, hell they were allies too. What they didn't know was his task, the one thing that gnawed at his insides. Draco wasn't ready at all— but he had to carry it out anyways. Down the hall sat most Slytherin students, including his friends in a large seating area. They all chatted amongst themselves, Pansy and Blaise speaking to one another.

"Can you believe it? The nerve of that girl to show herself, after what happened." Pansy criticized bitterly.

Blaise scowled at her, "You act as if you were there? Unlike you, I actually had front row seats to that fight. Honestly, I thought Lady Selwyn snapped her neck that night after that slap."

"It was all over the papers, Blaise." Pansy added, "Everyone knows. And Barros calls herself classy?"

" _Elia_ is not saying anything. Unless… would you have the nerve to say that to her face? To Tanya's or Draco's?"

Pansy shifted uncomfortably and stayed quiet, a glare on her face. Blaise shook his head.

"Exactly."

"So what? Are you defending her now? Getting a crush on her, a little mudblood?"

Blaise chuckled, "Now _you're_ delusional. Of course not, she's Draco's."

Pansy frowned and Blaise chuckled at her reaction.

"Guess I hit a soft spot. You still hung up over him?"

"No." Pansy snapped all too quickly, "I'm just saying… that night was messy. Just like her. She'll never be like us."

"Ever thought that perhaps that's _why_ Draco's mad for her? Because she isn't like us." Blaise pointed out, "For Merlin's sake, if you actually just sat down with her and had a decent conversation, you wouldn't have your knickers in a twist."

"Associate with her?! Now you're mad!" Pansy said in disgust, "Besides… the Dark Lord will get her. Her and all mudbloods alike. Draco shouldn't waste his breath on her. I wonder if she knows what he's gotten himself into… what _we_ ' _re_ in now."

Blaise gave her a look of warning, "Don't try it, Parkinson."

"You going to stop me, Blaise?"

"You'll get into so much trouble. Not just with Draco but the Sayre's as well. If you recall, their contract stated to the public that no outside forces could meddle with their relationship. And _you_ are deliberately trying to by telling her something that could potentially change how she feels about him."

"Are you obsessed with her or something? Because you seem to know just about everything about her!" Pansy said.

"No, I just pay attention to everything. Something you should know so you don't go prancing around to get your arse kicked."

Pansy scoffed, sitting back in defeat, "Geez, you really know how to ruin the fun."

"What fun?"

They looked up to see Draco had entered their area and then settled himself in the seat in front of them. Pansy adjusted herself quickly and sputtered to think of something, scared if he had heard their conversation.

"The fun we're having later this week," Blaise said smoothly, "In the common room Saturday night. A welcoming party we all threw together. You remember, don't you? Theo and I sent you a letter about it."

"Sure you did." Draco said sarcastically, but to be honest he had probably dismissed it and wasn't planning on joining anyways, "But unlike you savages, I'm actually going to get some shut eye that night."

"Oh come on, mate!" Blaise said, "We're all planning this, at least show up. Tell you what, I'll tell Elia to come along too."

"You will?" Pansy looked at him wide eyed.

Draco sneered at them, "Keep her out of this."

"Well if she goes, you go. It's a known fact by now." Blaise noted.

Draco rolled his eyes, standing up to put his bag of sweets from earlier into his bag over the railing when suddenly the entire compartment was flooded in a cloud of black mist. Everyone was shocked and began to freak out, muttering amongst themselves. Draco couldn't see anything, looking around.

"What was that? Blaise?" He called out.

"I don't know."  
"Relax, boys. It's probably just a first year messing around." Pansy said, the air becoming clear again to see and Draco looked around once more to see where it'd came from.

No sign whatsoever and he looked down the hall to see if Elia's compartment had been tampered with while he was blinded. Luckily it looked untouched so Draco stepped away. Perhaps it was a prank, but it didn't sit right with him.

"Come, Draco. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Pansy added, Draco then sat back down after noticing his wards from Elia's compartment hadn't been set off so he felt some relief.

He shook his head at the thought of that blasted school, what lied ahead for him there and he loathed it entirely.

"Hogwarts." Draco said bitterly, "What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy tower if I had to continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Let's just say I don't think I see me wasting my time in Charms class next year."  
Blaise stifled out a laugh, Draco arching a brow at him.

"Amused, Blaise?" He questioned but Blaise didn't answer, so Draco continued, "Let's see just who's laughing in the end."

Draco's head then cocked up at the shelf above him, noticing the bag moving on it's own. His suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

Elia slept soundly in her compartment for the rest of the trip, dreaming of a recent memory. Before their summer had ended, she and Tanya were invited by the Weasley's to join them on a trip to Dorset. The twins set it up due to the success of their shop, so they were funding the trip. Elena ensured that the beach be exclusive to them only, she reached out through her ties to the Welds family who owned a beach. They accepted her request so they had the entire beach to themselves.

She dreamt that gorgeous view of Dorset, remembering the day vividly and the rush of emotions she felt. She had invited Draco to the trip, but the boy refused since he couldn't possibly cover up his Dark Mark at the beach. Viktor did show up with Tanya of course before he returned to his country. Even Tonks went despite her depressive state, all for the sake of Molly and Elia— yet Draco didn't go. On top of not having her boyfriend there, much to the Weasley's delight, Elia had discovered something horrid.

 _Elia shyly wore a one piece swim dress in black with roses at her breasts. But what shocked them all was Tanya._

 _Tanya had finally slipped off her large robes and revealed her bikini underneath, but it wasn't the suit itself that stunned them. It was the marks. Tanya had streaks like claw marks strewn across her stomach going towards her back. They were blackened out along with a bite mark at her shoulder. Elia gasped in horror and Tonks paled, seeing marks similar like that on Remus yet they were never blacked out._

" _T!"_

" _Wicked tats, Tanya!" The twins exclaimed, observing her closely in admiration. But Elia and Viktor knew it wasn't what they all thought they were._

" _Thanks, I know a guy." Tanya smirked, showing them off._

" _My dear! They look like injuries to me!" Molly cried out in shock, dropping their equipment to set up a place to sit on the sand._

" _All the more better." Fred added, nearly getting a smack from his mother and he laughed._

" _Oh come on mum, they're not that bad! Got to say who ever inked you has got skill. It's so realistic! Better than Charlie's!"_

" _Shh, don't evoke that. Charlie will be hurt." Bill said beside Fleur, who giggled. They sat down together on a large tarp draped below them._

 _What worried Elia more was that Viktor was awfully quiet, eyeing her 'tattoos' with a stern look and jaw clenched. It was clear that even he didn't know about it, therefore it was much more concerning. Elia felt the same way as he, arching a brow at her and her stomach flipped at the truth of her marks._

" _Tanya, can I speak with you?" Elia asked seriously._

" _Oooh." The twins mocked, getting a hit from Tanya. They moved away to Ginny to help finish their set up, then running to the waters._

 _Tanya followed Elia, Tonks, and Viktor farther away from the Weasley's, who all distracted themselves with the entire beach to themselves. They walked out of hearing distance before the younger sister smacked her arm._

" _Ow! Bitch!" Tanya joked._

" _No, you bitch!" Elia cried out, "What the hell is this?! I know damn well those aren't tattoos!"_

" _Tanya—" Viktor muttered lowly, "Explain vot those are. Before I kill the man that-"_

" _Blimey Tanya! What the hell happened? Tell me you're not…" Tonks urged._

" _Listen, guys." Tanya explained, "You-Know-Who initiates all his followers in some way, to push you to a limit, to test our loyalty. I have to be trusted. So I went through with it."_

" _What did he do to you?" Elia questioned in fear._

 _Tanya stared at her blankly, "Don't worry about it."_

" _Don't worry about it?! You're barking mad, T! This is not what you signed up for!" Tonks added, shocked at her work partner._

" _Tanya!" Viktor said, grabbing her arm before speaking to her in Bulgarian, "You are taking too many risks. That is enough. You'll get yourself killed."_

 _Tanya hissed in parseltongue, startling all of them and they jumped back. Tonks nearly fell back from a rock behind them had Elia not caught her. T finally breathed and spoke normally when she saw the scared look on Elia's face._

" _I know my boundaries and how far I'll go. You know I won't get killed, even if I do— I did it with purpose. I'm getting stronger with his help, then I'll use it against him. You know exactly where my loyalties lie. I'll tell you when I've had enough." She glared at Viktor, who glared back but shook his head in disappointment. He knew he couldn't stop his best friend, even her sister told him so. But Viktor swore he'd try to protect her, yet he couldn't protect Tanya from getting hurt after all— even if she said she wasn't hurt. Elia bit her bottom lip anxiously, scanning Tanya while hanging to Tonks' side._

" _What happened… exactly?" Elia finally piped up nervously._

 _Tanya began, "Greyback… he's an ally to You-Know-Who. During my initiation, he wished to cover my scars from what Umbridge gave me— so I let him."_

" _WHAT?!" They all shouted._

" _Fenrir Bloody Greyback?! Merlin's beard, you know what he's done! To Remus!" Tonks cried out._

" _Tanya!" Elia cried, "We need to get you to the healers now! He could turn you! Just like Professor Lupin, just like-"_

" _Elia, stop!" Tanya said back, "Listen to me! I haven't turned."_

 _They all froze from their bickering, completely silent on their parts and Tanya gave them a smirk._

" _Crazy, right?"_

 _Elia's jaw dropped, "What?"_

" _My scars are black because of Salazar." Tanya explained, "Severus worried too, consulted Salazar's portrait about a supposed rumor. The rumor was that when Salazar was alive, he dreaded any possible tainting of his blood. He feared it so much and it drove him crazy to find a spell or some magical mean to protect his pure blood. He couldn't find one."_

" _But he made one instead— through blood magic. He created a ritual that ensured his blood would be protected from outside foreign forces. Like lycanthropy, blood maledictions, and anything that could affect his blood… but that didn't extend to mixing of blood through… other means." Her brows raised suggestively for reference, "He thought he could surpass nature, life even. He wanted to ensure the purest and cleanest genes. But he thought wrong, nothing can stop mixing of genes and blood through those acts. He was only protected from outside forces."_

" _So…" Elia trailed off, "It's because of his blood magic— that it defended you from being infected?"_

" _That's why they are all blacked out."_

" _Do you think they can be healed?" Elia asked, an idea growing her head._

 _Tanya shrugged, "Eh, don't really care. I like them actually."_

" _Tanya! You realize you have super blood! You're immune! You could make the cure of lycanthropy! Prevent it even! It could help Remus a-and everyone afflicted!" Tonks suggested, practically reading Elia's mind._

" _Exactly!" Elia exclaimed._

 _Viktor scoffed, "At least something good came out of this, I suppose."_

" _Perhaps I should visit a healer, propose my theory to St. Mungo's and the Ministry then hopefully Grandmother can help campaign for this." Tanya agreed, "If my blood can't be used, Severus and I can at least research what spell Salazar used."_

Elia woke from her dream, chills up her body from that event. Then noticed Draco was no longer with her and she frowned. The dream had her so frightened at the possibility of Tanya suffering every full moon like Lupin. Yet so grateful that it could helped. Rather than the expensive Wolfsbane potion needed, a cure could finally be developed. All because of a pureblood supremacist's radical fears.

She was glad they could make something positive out of it. They could help Lupin and all alike. She envied the way her sister could impact their world with her strengths. But Elia remembered her own, sighing at the fact she was alone before sitting up to pack up. No matter, she'd find her boyfriend soon enough.

The Hufflepuff gathered her things quickly as the train came to a stop. She took her cat's kennel and bag in both arms then stepped out the compartment. She looked down the hall and spotted Draco sitting with his friends, however he looked disturbed. He looked up at her and gave her a nod, sending Blaise and Pansy away.

"You two go on. Wanna check something. Tell Elia to wait for me outside." Draco told Blaise, who simply nodded.

They approached Elia, Pansy simply scowling at her before walking away, leaving Elia confused. Blaise chuckled and walked with Elia outside.

"Draco says to wait out here for him, he'll be out soon."

"What's he doing?"

"Dunno, don't really care. Say Elia, mind coming to our welcoming party Saturday night?" Blaise piped up.

Elia furrowed her brows, "A party? I don't really like parties if I'm honest, sorry."

"Oh come on, sure it's in the Slytherin common room but we don't bite." He said.

"Will Draco be there?"

"He'll go if you do."

"So that's why you're asking me to go!"

Blaise began to laugh, the two stepping outside the train. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, you got me. Still, both of you should go considering the shit show that happened at your party. Figured we'd have our own."

Elia pondered on it, realizing that Draco should go. Even if it wasn't her idea of spending her Saturday, she knew Draco needed to be with his friends, considering how distant he's been. So she nodded.

"I'll think about it, okay? Thanks for inviting me anyway."

They waved at each other as he left her waiting for Draco, who arrived shortly after by her side, pecking her lips.

"There you are! What happened?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, love. Let's just go."

She wanted to question it further but felt she's pried too much of him that day already. So she followed him, hand in hand to the carriages and made their way to the gates of Hogwarts. Upon getting there, Aurors were present and demanded to check their luggage. Filch was searching their bags, messily throwing Elia's things around without regard which angered Draco.

"At least show the lady some respect! What could she be hiding?"

"You never know what kids like you are hiding." Filch grumbled, "Especially around your lot."

He closed her luggage and shoved it aside, opening Draco's and pulled out his father's walking stick. The silver head of a snake at the top gave it away to her instantly.

"What's this cane here then?" Filch questioned.

"It's not a cane, you cretin! It's a walking stick."  
Draco snapped.

"And what exactly will you be doing with it? Could be construed as an offensive weapon."  
"It's alright, Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." A deep voice said, they turned to see Snape had stepped in. The walking stick was put back in the case and Draco lead Elia away into the castle as their things were brought in.

They sat at their assigned tables, Elia fiddling with her Prefect badge on her robe while she made note of who had been sorted into her house that night. She greeted each one and after, her and the choir performed as a welcome piece to them all. They soon feasted, which she was glad as she found herself starving. However she noticed some odd things that troubled her.

Draco hadn't been eating at all across the room, in fact he sat quietly to himself while everyone chatted around him and didn't pay much attention during her performance. He stared off, chin rested on top of his palm as he looked on in deep thought. Elia felt uneasy at his attitude, then noticed Harry wasn't around when she greeted her friends. Until he finally showed up during the feast, his face covered in blood. She nearly stood to run to his aid but found Ginny cleaning him up and Dumbledore approach the front for his usual speech.

"First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore began, and everyone clapped for him. An old man stood from the professors table with a round belly and grey hair. He smiled at everyone and boasted in their applause.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

Elia raised her eyebrows in surprise, clapping for him. She also wondered how her classes would be now. Especially since she was use to Snape's teaching methods in Potions and now she was taking Advanced Potions. Hardly anyone else clapped unless it was all of Slytherin House cheering for him. That's when she noticed Draco still looked unphased, now she was more worried.

"As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why." Dumbledore explained, "Once, there was a young man. Like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under it's roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other. His name...Tom Riddle."

Everyone began to murmur in shock and concern but carried on to listen to their Headmaster.

"Today of course, he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps… dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, that greatest weapon… is you." Dumbledore said, "Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip pip!"

Elia finished her leftovers quickly, gathering her students to take them to the common room. She looked over and saw Draco was gone. Her heart sank, feeling foolish for thinking that their tender moment on the train would have fixed everything. She was wrong, as everything would soon become even more painful than before.


	42. Amortentia

The next morning, classes commenced as usual but Elia now had more advanced classes. She had passed her O.W.L.s but that didn't meant she could slack off now. She aimed to get the highest scores possible to make her records look exquisite when she graduated and pursued Magizoology.

She had the opportunity for a free period but filled her schedule with advanced subjects. The classes that mattered to her most was Care For Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against The Dark Arts. After discussing the specifics with Hagrid and her head of House, Elia decided she'd want to rescue magical creatures in dire need as her profession. This required that she exceed expectations in all those classes in order to rescue and nurse them back to health.

So on top of her schedule, she still went to choir practice, continued her Prefect duties, and even took up training under Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing to learn more healing spells. Madam Pomfrey was more than delighted to help her. Now, Elia was incredibly busy yet despite all this, Draco never arrived that morning to take her from the common room.

He was hardly as busy before, even if he was taking advanced classes as well and was on the Quidditch team. Draco always managed to make time for Elia and still got the highest scores, but he had his task consuming him. So Elia went at it alone that morning, suspecting he must've overslept.

That he did and rushed to his classes, completely forgetting Elia waiting for him outside her common room. They shared some classes together, including Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn. Elia had heard he had been on the train to Hogwarts the day prior, scouting for members about a club of his. Elia was determined to add that to her list to make the best impressions of herself out of Hogwarts.

Slughorn introduced himself that day and Elia thought he was a sweet old man but Merlin, he could talk! Rambling of his "good old days" as a Professor and everyone he taught. Still, no sign of Draco just yet.

She stood with all her classmates, luckily she had a few friends with her in the class. Slughorn had a few cauldrons out for them while lecturing, when only two minutes past the time class started— her boyfriend ran in.

Draco was breathing heavily as he ran down the hall, overwhelmed by a strong scent that gushed past him as he neared the classroom. When he popped in, everyone almost stopped listening to look at him. Elia's face lit up and Slughorn stopped for a moment to turn around.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy correct? I taught your father when he was student here as well!" Slughorn boasted. Draco, already annoyed, simply gave him a low look and adjusted himself while entering.

"How quaint." He said sarcastically and walked towards Elia and his friends.

"Now then, as I was saying-"

Slughorn continued and Draco sniffed the air, becoming more enveloped by that sweet scent. It was certainly coming from the class, then his eyes landed on who it was and he knew it right away. He looked down at Elia beside him who smiled before listening to Slughorn.

"Merlin's beard, did you douse yourself in your perfume this morning?" He asked in a hush voice close to her.

Elia furrowed her brows before whispering back, "No. I'm actually running low on it today. Why? Is it strong?"

"Are you sure? I swear I can smell you from down the hall. The bloody room reeks of you."

Not that he was complaining exactly, he adored her scent. Yet it was odd that that particular day her scent like the air he breathed. Elia merely scoffed at him.

"Now you're mad."

They were interrupted by a pair of Gryffindors at the door, Elia grinned at the sight of more friends in her class. But Draco sneered beside her and Slughorn stopped again to acknowledge Harry and Ron's very late entrance. Slughorn greeted them, delighted at Harry's presence. He offered them textbooks in the back of the room so they may join, before continuing his lecture.

"Now as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

Elia has already peered in and had a few guesses. She poked her hand out nervously beside her, unsure of her answers when wanting to give the best impression to Slughorn for her career. Sadly but not surprisingly, Hermione beat her to it.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir." Hermione said, stepping forward to the cauldrons and pointed, "That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum."

"And that one—" Hermione gestured to the other cauldron. "It's terribly tricky to make. This is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them."

Oddly, it peaked many of the females around Elia at the prospect that it was a love potion. Elia stayed back with Draco and continued to smell the fumes. She smelled many things and smiled. However, Draco suddenly froze at hearing Hermione's statement about the potion. Of course… how could he be so dense? He was superb in potions yet he couldn't piece this together. He shifted uncomfortably beside Elia, luckily she was too slow to realize what he had been truly smelling.

"For example, I smell…" said Hermione, "Freshly mown grass, new parchment and… spearmint toothpaste."

She whispered the last part in shock, as if remembering a moment related to the scent. Elia began to piece together what she smelled, too distracted to realize how Draco became awkward upon his discovery of the potion's scent that appealed to him.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn warned.

Katie spoke up, "Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one."

"Oh yes." He said, eyeing a small vial at the desk, "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion, known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly known referred to as-"

"Liquid luck."

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavours succeed."

That peaked Draco's interest, if he had that vial— his task at hand would be successful. Yet he clenched his jaw anxiously, his stomach turning at the idea. Perhaps he could sneak off from under Voldemort's nose, take Elia, marry her, and run off on a whim of luck in his side.

"At least until the effects wear off." Slughorn joked, "So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Dead. Recipes for which can be found on page ten of your books."

Elia and everyone else immediately opened their books, scrolling to the page. She felt even more nervous at such a complex potion. But she saw potions almost like cooking. Following the recipe and your intuition for precision and knowledge. She gulped and scanned over the instructions.

"Only one set of student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence!"

They moved to their stations, Elia sticking with Draco as always. However they worked independently as did everyone else. She pulled him to a table with his friends, setting up their cauldrons and grabbing ingredients. She looked at the first step which was to cut up one Sopophorous bean. Elia arched a brow when reaching for the blade and pearly white bean.

"What is it?" Draco asked when he noticed her demeanor change as he prepared to cut the bean.

"Odd. Why would we cut the bean? The shell of Sopophorous beans are hard that I doubt a blade would…"

"But the instructions?" Crabbe asked, listening in to get the best results.

"Well, if you guys had _bean_ paying attention in Herbology, you'd know." Elia joked, raising her Sopophorous bean up in her hand for them to see while giggling like mad.

They all groaned at her terrible puns as usual, Draco finding the only thing funny was her laughing at her own jokes. He then shrugged, cutting the bean anyway as he didn't want to waste anymore time when he could get his hands on the vial of liquid luck. They began to cut the bean, only for it slip out from under the blade.

Everyone seemed to have that struggle as well. Draco held his down forcefully, the other hand trying to cut it but Elia was right. It was impenetrable. Many beans were flying across the room, Elia even got into between Draco's arms to hold down the bean.

"By the way," She piped up while she held down the bean with all her force as he pressed the edge down onto the center, "What did you smell in the pot of Amortentia?"

He froze, the bean flying out anyway and Elia cursed. She slipped out from under him and reached forward to slide the bean back towards them.

"Well?"

"Oh um…" Draco said, "Not sure really."

"Not sure? Now you're lying."

"Well what did you smell if you're so sure?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me!"

He frowned, "Fine, but later."

He eyed the others and could see Blaise was listening in, chuckling. Elia went to her station and pursed her lips, trying to figure out how to cut open the bean while answering him.

"Well I smelled chocolate, of course. Coffee and the smell of the bakery back home…" She grinned and went on to say, "But there was this other scent. I don't know to describe it. It smelled fresh and clean— soothing to me. With a hint of…"

She recalled the smell, how it raised the goosebumps on her skin and her insides wiggle in delight. Elia blushed slightly as she realized what. Draco didn't quite get it.

"Hint of what?"

"Green apples."

Draco's eyes widened and Elia giggled, looking down at her cauldron. It was him. It was him and those sweets they ate together. She smelled his natural scent just as he smelled those damn flowers. Elia kept jabbing at her bean, at one point she grabbed it out of frustration trying to pry it open with her hands.

"Merlin, Elia. Calm down!" Theo said.

"Think, think…" She muttered while scrunching up her face with a pout, holding the bean in both hands like a prayer, "God what would Tanya do?"

"What would Tanya do? You know she'd try to break the damn thing with her own hands." Draco joked. Elia then lit up at the statement, the table looking at her oddly.

"Wait! Break! We can't cut it, why not break it open?" She scrambled to spew it out, "Crush it! The blade can't cut the shell, but we can try breaking it. What's important is the liquid inside of it!"

Elia grabbed her blade and used the handle's end to crush it open. However, her blade's side would've been better but the girl was improvising. Then a liquid began to drip out and the boys looked at her in astonishment. She grinned and began to pour drops of it into her cauldron.

"What're you guys staring at? Get to it!"

* * *

In the end, Harry won the vial of Felix Felicis which surprised them and annoyed Draco and his friends. They didn't know how he could have easily created a potion so complex, not even Hermione or Elia had perfected it like he did. Elia had been close but ran out of time and didn't add enough juice from the Sopophorous beans. Then she stirred it the wrong amount of times and direction. Thus her potion was not a clear as Harry's, still containing a hint of lilac.

Draco left in a bad mood after class, keeping Elia close to his side as she was the only one that made his annoyance simmer down. She pulled for a deep kiss, already forgetting of his anger in that split moment. She smiled at him innocently and grabbed his hand, pulling them to their next class before suddenly asking.

"By the way, you never told me what you smelled."

He sighed, lingering on the thought of whether he should tell her or not. But she had already revealed what she smelled. What he smelled, was nothing surprising after all.

"You."

Elia couldn't stop smiling that day after hearing that, nor the blush that came with it. In Herbology later that day, students got permission to curse out loud due to the fact they'd be working with Venomous Tantacula that week. Perhaps Elia might've abused the chance to curse as Professor Sprout looked at her in shock that whole time. Even when the Venomous Tantacula never got the chance to hurt her.

However, since Elia's potion had come close and Slughorn witnessed her advising others as the natural help she is, she caught his attention. Slughorn usually handpicked students with ambition, brains, charm, or talent. But never had he even considered a student like her, nor came across someone as considerate as her.

He came to value her kindness and helpful attitude, even if it meant jeopardizing her own work. She wanted others to have a fair understanding and opportunity in their education like her.

On top of that, Elia Barros was the talk of the school, of the whole wizarding community in the area. Her family ties and the fact she was a muggle born causing a stir and change in their society, sold Slughorn. She also had an extreme talent in Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology, and is said to be the best singer of the frog choir. Perhaps it was time that he change up the variety of members in his Slug Club.

What concerned him though was the one she was courting and causing a scandal with in first place, Draco Malfoy. Draco was exceptionally bright, excellent in Potions coming above Elia in fact, a Slytherin, and came from a famous family. He even taught his father Lucius, who was also a member of the Slug Club. But it was that fact alone that Slughorn did not allow Draco to be in the club.

Lucius was a convicted Death Eater and extremely prejudice. Slughorn had kept evading the Death Eaters as they tried to recruit him too. Lucius was no longer an important figure and had stained his family name. Slughorn wanted no part of that and instead looked at the soon to be wife of Draco.

Slughorn announced that they'd all be receiving letters of whether any of his students were invited into the Slug Club by Friday. It so happened that Friday was Quidditch tryouts. Elia encouraged Draco to go for the position of Captain given his love for the sport. The poor girl was dismissed about the idea even when she offered to be in the stands as support.

He had too much on his mind other than Quidditch, their lives depended on his success. He recalled the last Slytherin captain having had discovered the rumored vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts and Draco sought to find it instead. Though he was constantly reminded of the stupid party his friends thought of in the common room Saturday night.

Elia hadn't one to watch the Quidditch tryouts but was instead requested to help Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary in case a Quidditch player or two found themselves in there. Which was likely and Madam Pomfrey needed all the help she could get. Elia was learning a lot under her guidance, healing spells and uses of potions and herbs for the wounded. She'd need to apply the concepts to animals, which would require Hagrid's wisdom and also to people in case she, her co workers, or people around were harmed.

She worked diligently throughout the week as did Draco attempting to repair the cabinet since Peeves damaged it. When Friday came along, Elia cheered in joy when she received a letter from Slughorn. She made it into the Slug Club. But she was later disheartened when she discovered her boyfriend hadn't been.

The party was only a night away, Elia finally agreeing so long Draco showed up. He often didn't see her much that week, her schedule full but when she had time he turned her down to look in the Room of Requirement. He slacked off in his prefect duties, which surprised her as he enjoyed patrolling with her and her 'favors' if he behaved well around other students. In fact, he stopped stealing her to fool around like they use to everyday. The party seemed like a good idea to finally be with him.

Now Draco had to go since she was going, afraid of her being alone as the whole party would be full of Slytherins with an occasional guest from different houses. And of course, everyone would be sneaking in alcohol. Draco knew drinking at the party would be a bad idea for Elia, as he learned of her tolerance that summer.

After the banquet, he visited her in her home one date before he gradually weaned the poor girl of their dates. Abraham had always wanted to share a drink with his daughter. Tanya and him shared at times and wine was traditional to have at meals. But Elia never had a 'real' drink nor drank at all

She was of age already and had Abraham moderate her. She confessed she hated the taste of alcohol but insisted that she'd drink for Abraham's sake. He looked on at her pridefully that night.

" _I've been waiting for this day my entire life! The day I can finally share a drink with my little girl! But before we do this Pumpkin, are you sure you want to?" Abraham asked as she stared determinedly at the glass in front of her._

 _Draco sat beside her in amusement and Tanya across from them with her own glass of Irish whiskey. The glass in front of Elia was clear liquid._

" _Yes." Elia said, full of strength, "It's a new experience for me. I can do this, for you Dad!"_

 _Abraham nearly teared up, "Aw Pumpkin… making your old man proud."_

 _Elia grabbed the glass and gulped, sniffing it. She retracted instantly with a look of disgust, shuddering._

 _Draco chuckled, "This is your first time, correct?"_

 _She nodded, then took a moment to prepare her before going for it._

" _Okay, here we go!"_

 _She shoved the glass to her lips and chugged the glass' contents._

" _Woo! Look at her go!" Abraham laughed as she poured the whole thing down her mouth. Draco snickered from seeing the apples of her cheeks burn bright reddish pink as she drank it all._

" _Holy shit." Tanya muttered as Elia slammed down the empty glass._

 _The Hufflepuff gave a sour look after, scrunching up her face in pure agony. She gagged and stuck her tongue out._

" _Ah! It tastes like a fireball! Give me something to drink! Hurry!"_

 _Draco scrambled for something, grabbing the tequila bottle cluelessly._

" _This?"_

" _No! Are you crazy?! Water! Water!"_

 _Tanya was on it quickly and snapped her fingers, a glass of water poured out for her sister. Elia gulped it down quickly, shaking her head at the bitter taste leaving her. Abraham's laugh was heard again at her reaction. About a minute or two passed, when suddenly Elia looked dazed._

" _Pumpkin, are you okay?"_

" _Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, mhm."_

" _Christ, Dad. What did you give her exactly?" Tanya asked._

" _Only the best of the best for us." He said, holding the bottle, "Had this imported from Valentino. Good tequila. None of that whiskey your grandmother gave you."_

" _Imported? Didn't know you were a man of taste, Mr. Barros." Draco joked._

 _Abraham chuckled, "A man of culture. Get your glass out, blondie."_

 _Tanya furrowed her brows, "Hold on. Let me see that."_

" _You drop this, tiger…"_

" _I won't, give it!" She joked, snatching it from his grasp._

 _For some reason however, the action and the dreadful look on Abraham's face as his good bottle was taken from him— triggered Elia to begin laughing hysterically. They stared at her in shock as the girl hunched over cackling, her face red and eyes beginning to tear up from her continuous laughter. She kept laughing, Draco looking at her in admiration at how she was acting after one shot._

" _Dios mío…" Abraham muttered._

" _He ain't helping you here." Tanya retorted, "Dad, you gave her 40%?! This is the same amount in the whiskey!"_

" _This is the good stuff though!"_

" _She's only 16 and it's her first drunk- drink!" Tanya sputtered, correcting herself._

 _Elia began laughing again at her verbal mistake. Tanya looking at her in humorous shame._

" _Shut up."_

 _Elia laughed more, the girl kept laughing for nearly ten minutes and Draco was never more amused than that day. They learned the girl was an extreme lightweight. Which wasn't surprising given her lack of tolerance and size. The girl became a laughing mess, swayed too much, complained about how hot it was, and best part of all— she clung to Draco's side and spewed words of praise and affection._

Perhaps a party was just what he needed.

* * *

The night after, Elia headed to the Slytherin common room where she found Draco waiting outside to let her in along with a few others. They stood by the entrance to make sure no teachers came by and to regulate who got in. Draco could say she probably got overdressed for the occasion but the girl hardly went to these things.

She wore a long sleeved knit sweater in yellow and grey stripes, along with a sunflower brooch on top that her grandmother gifted her. A bow was tied at her waist and she had a brown chiffon skirt below her knees. She wore her usual leggings along with little green heels that he bought her once. Her hair was in her neat waves pinned back and they bounced at she quickly approached her boyfriend, looking in awe at her beauty.

"Aye mate, if you're done eye fucking your girlfriend, get in already." Theo commented, earning a shove from Draco along with a sneer.

Elia chuckled and he pulled her in quickly, the loomy common room now looked a bit more lively. The lights were less dim, the fireplace roared, music was playing and it was flooding with students. Many greeted Draco and Elia in passing. Draco, not paying them any mind at all and Elia awkwardly waved back as she wasn't use to such interaction with all of them. She was under the impression that they didn't like her because of her blood status, they only tolerated her now because of her ties. So they had to respect her or face the wrath of the Sayre family.

They sat by the lounging area near the fireplace, everyone making way for the famous couple as they neared his friends. Blaise sat beside a grumbling Pansy and to his left was Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherin girl had her arms crossed and refused to look at the Hufflepuff across from her beside the one who would've been her fiancé. Just knowing Elia was there had her blood boil.

"Draco! Elia!" Blaise greeted, a glass already in his hand, "Finally you're here!"

"Don't blame me, my girlfriend has a talent for taking forever getting ready."

Elia scoffed, "I do not! If it wasn't for me just now in the kitchens asking the elves nicely, we wouldn't have food tonight. I swear you have all the elves afraid of you guys."

Blaise and some others requested food from the house elves, but they never listened as they didn't really like much of students in that house as many were quite mean to the elves. So they had Elia ask for them, given the elves liked her. Dobby was more than happy to do this favor for Elia. She was surprised to see Kreacher there too, Sirius' house elf who she only met once at her first time in Grimmauld Place.

She recalled that he was rather bitter about her presence, showing her the same animosity then as she arrived in the kitchen that day to check on the food. Kreacher went on ranting about her blood status, insulting her and then Dobby began to argue with him. Luckily she stopped them.

"Thank Merlin they listen to you." Theo said as he approached them, "I'm starving. When's it coming anyways?"

"Should be here any minute now." Elia muttered, reaching into her infinite bag Hermione gifted her to pull out a snack in the meantime.

She opened it and turned the bag to Draco, who hadn't been paying much attention since they sat down. His mind was filled with thoughts on how to fix the Vanishing Cabinet and the time he had left. The Dark Lord wasn't patient with him and expected results. It would take a while to get the cabinet working and he also had another plan in mind.

He didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but he had to. Draco couldn't stomach the idea of watching the man die right before his very eyes. So he fumbled with an idea that would kill the old man indirectly. He broke from his thoughts when Elia nudged him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

He looked down at her hands to see a bag of candy which she was sharing with him, he simply nodded and took one so she wouldn't question him further. Elia pouted but the sound of the bag opening caused his friends to snap their attention to her, hunger in their eyes.

"I hear food!" One Slytherin called out from across the room.

Elia's jaw dropped and she laughed, "My goodness, when was the last time you guys ate?"

"Planning a party is too time consuming for that." Blaise answered.

"Well I have a few things in here." Elia said, digging into her bag, "I've got more jelly babies, some cookies, chocolates-"

Pansy had enough of her voice and all the attention on her, scoffing in disdain.

"Did you pack the entire kitchen in there? This isn't some bloody kiddie field trip!"

They snapped their heads at her, Elia's face turning into a slight frown.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Shut up, Parkinson. We're all hungry, no need to get snappy 'cause of it." Blaise said.

"The food should be here, don't worry. If you'd like, I'm sure I have other stuff in here-"

"I don't want anything from you!" Pansy spat, "I don't want any of your dirty muggle treats! I'm not your lap dog, you insatiable-"

"Shut your trap before I get a damn muzzle over it." Draco hissed, completely snapping at her insults towards his beloved when she's done nothing wrong too, "Honestly, I can't even tell the bloody difference between you and a yapping pug. So keep your nose out of this and behave."

His friends and some others listening began to hunch over and failed to hide their roars of laughter. There were times Pansy was tolerable, even a good friend to him. They'd been friends for ages. But since Elia became his girlfriend, Pansy had become bitter and Draco didn't take lightly to any disrespect towards Elia. Even from his friends.

Yet his friends had come to like her, why hadn't Pansy? He knew she was jealous as she had been promised to his hand but it was always Elia's to take. Now he had to be more alert, shaking his troubling thoughts out of his head for that night. Draco definitely needed it.

"Look the foods here!" Elia said, trying to ease the situation.

Everyone cheered at her statement as house elves brought it large platters of food and snacks for everyone. Pansy's face reddened and she got up to stomp away to her friends in shame. Elia gave her a sad look, but sat closer with Draco. She waved at Dobby and he ran to her in delight.

"Thank you so much, Dobby. All of you. This looks wonderful."

"Of course, Elia. Dobby is happy to help a friend."

"And a good friend you are." She eyed a frowning creature in the back with the others, "And you too, Kreacher, thank you. Everyone, can we all say thank you to the elves?"

They all dug into the food happily, complying with her word as if under a spell. They all thanked the house elves for once, the elves looked more excited. Kreacher was surprised at her kindness, despite his earlier insults. They left after and the party commenced more smoothly. Everyone began dancing, drinks were passed around, and they all mingled with one another.

"SHOTS!" Someone suddenly shouted.

They all cheered, everyone taking a drink. Blaise set out many for them.

"Come on, lads. I've got to at least have one tonight, with my best mates." He turned to Elia, "Oh and Draco's girl. You taking one too?"

"Uh…" She said awkwardly, reminiscing on her first time in the summer, Draco read her mind and snickered.

The boys noticed, "What's up?"

"Elia can not handle alcohol." Draco said, amused, "She's an extreme lightweight."

"And it tastes awful!" She added, "But… if he takes one. I'll do it."

Her head shot to Draco, the boys grinned.

"Now you're talking! Come on!"

Draco smiled slightly, rolling his eyes but agreed nonetheless. He could always get her a replenishing potion if anything. Blaise poured their drinks, everyone taking one.

"Alright mates, cheers!"

They clinked their glasses, then threw back their shots into their mouths. They all took it with grace, Draco looking unbothered but Elia made the same sour look she had the first time and he snickered like mad. His friends saw too and chuckled along, handing her a non alcoholic drink to wash it down.

"How is she, mate? Have you seen her plastered?"

"Not exactly. Doesn't take her much though, give it a minute."

Elia looked around the room as the drink settled, warming her body entirely. Her head felt lighter and her vision tried to follow her clearly.

"Guys, is it hot in here?"

"There we go." Draco remarked.

She looked over at the corner of the room and saw Pansy with two other girls. They watched her as they had drank and Pansy gave her a look seeing Elia's attempt at drinking. Oddly, it made Elia begin to snicker. She giggled madly into her hand and leaned on Draco.

"You weren't kidding." Blaise said as they realized she was gone.

Draco smiled down at her in amusement then heard her say something as she glanced back at Pansy, poking him to look. Elia muttered another saying humorously upon seeing the girls, especially when they all shot her a look across the room. However what she said caught the boys' attention. Especially since they didn't understand her different tongue at all.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Goyle immediately questioned.

"Just a little saying, basically means birds of the same feather, flock together."

"Could've just said that! Don't got to be all complicated like Draco." Crabbe added.

"Well she's got a point." Blaise smirked at her comment, "Didn't know you speak another language, Elia."

"I do, I also know pretty good Irish Gaelic because of my grandmother. Though Tanya knows it way better than I."

"Wicked. Your kids will know a lot then." Blaise pointed at the couple.

"Do you know how many swear words they'll know in four languages? It'll be epic!" Theo said, "Come on, give us one."

Elia snorted, "I don't know if you English boys could attempt such a thing."

"You're English too! Come on! Draco don't ever give us none, I thought you were nicer than he is."

"I know! He never wants to speak French in front of me!"

"Bloody hell, why are you telling everyone?" Draco looked down at her in surprise.

"It's a great language!"

"Why did we ever get into this? And give you a drink?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Ever since she caught me saying something out loud like that, she's been bugging me about saying something else."

"It's amazing! It's so unfair, you've heard us speak our languages all the time at my place!" She argued.

"You think I'm paying attention when your hairy father is walking around with no shirt on, bickering with Elena?"

"He's not that hairy!"

His friends began laughing at their bickering, Elia looking at them when she remembered something.

"But you know what though? I _did_ get him to say I love you in French!"

"You'll tell _her_ in French? But not say anything to your best mates?" Theo said, looking hurt.

"Why in the hell would I tell you guys that?!" Draco shot back.

They laughed, then another Slytherin passing by gave them a full bottle to have.

"Here, take another. Maybe this'll loosen you up." Blaise said, pouring two shots for Elia and Draco.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you get to us."

"Tell you what, we'll have a game. We'll take another shot if you'll tell us something in whatever language. French, Spanish, Irish— whatever. Just not English!" Theo proposed, "We'll take a shot if we can't say it correctly, eh?"

"Good luck." Draco said, smirking while Elia snuggled up against him on the couch.

"And be fair! Don't give us complicated ones."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"What happens if you say them correctly?" Elia asked.

Blaise smirked evilly, " _You_ take a shot."

"Absolutely not! I won't even make it through the night!"

"Love, you swear these gits will get any of them correct?" Draco reminded her, "You're on. Just so you can leave us alone and pass out in the next hour. Extra points if you can figure out if it's a swear word or not."

"Deal!" They all said, pouring more drinks.

Many drinks later, his friends were slurring and stumbling worse than before. They hardly got a single one correct, they had a few and Elia was getting drunk after two more shots. So Draco took over for her on the sayings. The boys still continued to struggle and get worse. Hell, even Draco took a shot just because he felt sorry for them. Yet he didn't feel intoxicated at all, he felt glorious as they amused him and his girlfriend clinging to his side laughing at them.

"Give-give us another one." Goyle hiccuped, "That one w-was too complicated."

"No it wasn't! It literally means 'shit'!" Elia said.

"Don't worry, we'll humor them." Draco said, turning to them, "How about this? _Va te faire foutre_."

They all looked at him bewildered.

"Now you're muttering spells on us!"

"That's too complicated, you cock!"

"Who says that was for you to repeat?" Draco arched a brow at them, slipping from his bottle and sitting back triumphantly.

"What's it mean?!" Crabbe urged.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Piss off! What's it mean, you wanker?!" Theo asked, his eyes glazed over showing how drunk he was getting.

Elia giggled beside Draco, she was glad that they were having fun. That Draco was finally enjoying himself given how tense he'd been lately. Her body felt warm and fuzzy beside him, feeling sleepy and on a cloud.

"Enough of this stupid game!" Theo said, "You ain't letting us win!"

"It was your brilliant idea, it's only fair." Draco says.

A song came on and Theo got up suddenly.

"Get off your asses and let's go! Elia, you too!"

"What?! No…" She slurred, "I don't dance."

"What?! You were hopping around the floor at the Yule Ball!"

"I was trying to get Draco though!" She admitted.

Draco grinned, happy at her honesty at this time. She really didn't know how to shut up. Theo grabbed her hands and attempted to pull her up.

"It's our bloody party! Dance with us!" Blaise said loudly over the music.

Theo got her up and all his friends took her to the dance floor. Draco chuckled but watched her carefully, not trusting anybody around her. Despite her protests, the girl danced like she hadn't refused prior. Her intoxicated state helped her move more freely and the Slytherins around her looked at her in wonder. He smiled at how much she was having fun.

Then the drunk Hufflepuff got the idea to run over to her boyfriend and pull him up. She swayed and smiled at him lovingly, taking him the dance floor.

"What're you doing?" He laughed.

"I-I want to dance with my love!"

She threw herself into his arms, allowing her to sink into his embrace and move against him. He moved side to side with her and laughed again. The song changed and her face lit up.

"I love this song!"

Her expression obviously said it and Draco grinned.

"Of course you do."

Draco held her as they danced with some others, he mostly watched her in awe. In the corner of the room, Pansy glared much more strongly than ever. She was livid and stayed to herself and her friends.

"She's deplorable! I can't stand her. She's a fool if she thinks everyone will like her now."

"Oh come on, Pansy. She's not even worth it." One friend said, earning a glare.

Pansy looked at Elia once more and wanted nothing more than to rain on her parade. But the girl was untouchable at that moment. When suddenly, Pansy felt inspired by her anger and hate towards the girl. Her face softened and fell into a smirk.

"I think it's time we teach her a lesson."

After, Elia pulled Draco up to the dormitories, away from everyone. She wanted him to herself and Draco couldn't possibly say no. Though, he'd give her a potion to sober her up as soon as they were up, at least once her drunken cuddles escalated further. People around them including his friends made comments as they went up, cheering on Draco.

"We'll give you the room tonight, mate!"

"Don't shag on my bed though!"

The couple laughed and he took Elia to his room to lie down. Once they were leaving, Pansy's friend returned to her from speaking to another student and noticing the couple's departure.

"She's on the move."

"Perfect. Let's go."


	43. Particularly Good Fighters

When Elia entered her common room in the morning, they were many students that looked at her warily and murmuring amongst each other. Draco had given her a replenishing potion and she sobered up that night to wake without a headache, but she was beginning to have one from the commotion. She arched a brow at them and saw them crowding around the girls' dormitories. She immediately went up to check, given her Prefect title. It was more crowded in the hall, what worried her was they were leading her to her room.

"What's going on here?" Elia asked, pushing her way through, "Everyone step away, let me see!"

"Elia." One of her roommates said to her urgently, "We-we don't know what happened! It's-"

That worried Elia even more, but she made her way to their door.

"Let me in."

"Elia, please. You don't want to-"

Elia didn't listen and opened the door herself. She gasped upon the sight in their room, specifically her side of the room. She felt her heart stop for that short moment as she soaked in the terrible mess. The Prefect stepped inside cautiously but began to tremble at what had been destroyed.

All of her potted plants that she's cared for seemed to have been shot with a Bombarda spell, as they all were broken into pieces. They were piled up on her bed which she noticed was wet too, coating and staining her soft blankets with a mountain of dirt and mud on top. With whatever remained, the wall above her bed had muddy words drawn out.

 _MUDBLOOD_

Elia stepped forward, her shaking hand reaching for the mini tree plant that laid destroyed amongst the others on her bed.

"Cedric." She muttered, feeling tears coming up that the plant her best friend gifted her before his death, was completely ruined now.

She looked around more and saw that some of her things were stolen. Her dragon hair comb was gone and few of her fancy dresses were torn. What tore her was one dress that was ripped— a sunflower dress that was teared down the center. It was her mother's. It was the dress she wore when she was alive and with her family. Elia's tears spilled, noticing the spell book Tanya gave her was gone as well.

"Elia…" Her dorm mate said apologetically, "Want us to call in Professor Sprout?"

Elia got on her knees to bend under her bed, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll handle this." She said, lifting her blankets to look underneath the bed, "I won't give them the satisfaction— whoever did this. I'll take care of it myself."

Everyone gulped, shuddering as her tone and calm actions were alarming. Her room was wrecked and items stolen, yet she only shed a tear and wouldn't get Professors on this. However, they felt the room's atmosphere shift once she paused underneath the bed.

"Where's Toast?"

They were afraid to hear that, seeing as he wasn't present. Elia knew he liked being under her bed sometimes and thought he was hiding amongst the chaos that ensued. But her entire body shook once she didn't see him. She looked around frantically, calling his name. That's when she noticed the other thing missing, his kennel.

"Elia," One student said calmly, "I-It's okay, we'll find him. We… we can ask some teachers to help. You don't want to-"

Elia didn't hear a word that was said as she immediately shoved everyone out of her way and stomped through the halls. Heavy tears fell but the look on her face wasn't sadness. It was far worse. Pure rage. She looked far more frightening than her notorious Slytherin sister.

Her wand in hand, she waved it and every door in the hall snapped open. Everyone froze in place as she called for her beloved cat, making a mess of each room and casting several spells in an attempt to call him forward. Through her angry tears, it didn't worked.

She Accioed for his collar, nothing. For his bell and nothing appeared. He wasn't in the dormitories. The entire Hufflepuff House realized that and ran from her, for she let out a earth shattering scream of despair and frustration. She threatened anyone in her way that if they had her cat, she'd take them too. The entire common room shook and heard her cry clear as day.

"Take cover!" One yelled and they all hid.

Elia quickly strided across the room as if she was floating, something inside of her was unleashed and it was something no one had ever seen before. They watched as she left the common room, before hearing her raw shout outside echoing in the halls— and perhaps all of Hogwarts.

"TOAST!"

* * *

Draco immediately felt there was something wrong. He couldn't pinpoint it however as he sketched some ideas he had to repair the cabinet in his notes. His suspicions were confirmed when Crabbe and Goyle ran in, heaving and sweating with fear on their pale faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Draco questioned.

"It's your bloody girlfriend!" Crabbe said.

Goyle nodded, "She's storming the whole castle!"

Draco shot up from his bed, alarmed. He had no idea what was going on and he hardly could wrap his head around it.

"What?!"

"Draco!" He heard his name being called from down the hall, it was Theo's voice.

Theo rushed in, immediately pushing his way through and hiding by his bed.

"Get your girlfriend!" He cried out, "I'm too hungover for this!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"She's gone mad!" Crabbe said, "What did you do?"

"Me?! I haven't done anything. She was fine when she left."

"Mate, she knocked out Vaisey just because he got in her way and laughed. _Laughed_." Theo explained, "And this is _Vaisey_ that we're talking about! She's been storming the castle and going to each common room. Now, she's headed towards us!"

"Go get her before she slaughters the entire team!" Goyle said.

They grabbed him and shoved him out of the room, shutting the door. He banged on the door repeatedly, shouting at them.

"You didn't tell me what's wrong with her!"

"That's why _you_ go find out!" Theo said back.

"I don't even have my wand!"

His wand was then kicked underneath the door crease, rolling beside his feet. He sighed and reached down for it, walking down to the common room. Draco was beyond confused. They described Elia as if she were on a murderous hunt, that he couldn't believe. Nothing ever set her off. She was tolerable of most things, she never resorted to rage or violence. It was unlike her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the common room door slamming open. Some of the Slytherins even screamed. That did it and Draco rushed down.

The sight before him was foreign to him. Elia looked dangerous and wrath invaded her. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears, skin pale, and a deathly glare was set on her face as if it was permanently there. She radiated power, wand in hand and she was breathing heavily.

"Where. Is. He?" She said slowly and clearly for everyone to hear.

All the Slytherins in the common room ran out as if their lives depended on it. An angry Hufflepuff who was violent was far worse than anything they imagined. However, they nearly jumped out of their skin when she casted a shield over the common room entrance. They couldn't run out and were suddenly more terrified at her magic.

When they realized she asked for a 'he', they pointed at Draco instantly to avoid whatever else was coming. He looked at them bewildered for ratting him out, when he hadn't done anything. Elia turned to see him and stomped to him.

"Do you have him?"

"Him?" He asked, "Who?"

"Toast!" She cried, "Someone snuck into my room and trashed it! They-they destroyed all my plants and Cedric! They tore my dresses, even my mother's!"

Her tone suddenly sounded murderous, but the Slytherins behind her started to question her sanity. The only one that understood was Draco.

"They took the comb you gave me, the book, and…" She nearly choked up, "Toast was gone."

They paused when they saw someone come down from the dorms. Elia turned to look and saw a girl, one of Pansy's friends from the party. The girl took in the scene before her, her eyes landing on Elia.

The girl paled at how angry the Hufflepuff looked and she suddenly looked like she was going to vomit. She then ran away up to the dormitories and Elia knew right away who it was. In a blink, Elia leaped towards her before the girl could escape.

"Incarcerous!"

Elia had the girl trip from the stairs as she was wrapped up in a full body bind of rope. She screamed as Elia tied her, heading towards her. Draco looked at her in awe.

"Bloody hell…" He muttered, stepping beside her, "Think I fell for you harder."

"I didn't do it, I swear!" The girl cried.

"Then why did you run?" Elia questioned, pointing her wand at her, "Whatever, I already know who it is."

Elia's wand waved and the girl flew to a chair. She went up to the dorms with Draco trailing behind her.

"Elia, as much as I love you kicking everyone's arses—" He stated, "I know you won't want to get in trouble for this. Come, we'll get Toast and leave."

"I intend to do just that, love." She said, "But who says I'll get in trouble?"

Draco looked at her in admiration, "Salazar's beard, I really am a terrible influence on you."

They walked through the halls of rooms when Elia waved her wand.

"Accio kennel."

She pictured the kennel she owned, enchanting it to come forward. Suddenly, they heard a door being slammed into repeatedly, as if something was trying to get out. Elia knew what it was. She headed to the door and waved her wand to open it. The door swung open and out came her kennel. She found Pansy.

The Slytherin girl responsible was on her bed, clinging to the sheets in fear once she saw the kennel in her room trying to break through her door. She screamed when the door burst open and saw Elia and Draco. Elia stepped in and knew it was her. Toast clearly put up a fight, seeing as Pansy's cheek had a large scratch mark across it that looked fresh.

"What the hell are you doing here-"

"He's not in here." Draco said, sparking Elia's attention as he looked inside the cage.

Her fury rose, "Where is he?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Elia then casted a stinging hex on her face. Pansy cried out, dropping to the ground and holding her face as it swelled. She crawled away, trying to reach for her wand which Elia kicked.

"Accio collar."

Nothing and Elia began to feel her panic creep up.

"Accio bell."

He didn't show and Draco knew she'd murder Pansy. He rushed to his girlfriend but the Hufflepuff grabbed Pansy's shirt, pulling her up.

"Tell me where he is before I pluck it out of you, you cold bowl of soup!" Elia threatened and Draco snickered behind her, despite trying to hold her back.

Pansy looked at her questionably, before pushing Elia into Draco and running off. Elia jumped to her feet instantly and ran off.

"Come back here!" Elia shouted.

Draco then heard a thud, as well as a tumble down the stairs. He ran out and saw Elia at the top of the stairs while Pansy landing in the common room. Everyone was there watching, Elia had casted a jelly legs jinx so Pansy couldn't run anymore.

"Expelliarmus!" Elia had Pansy's wand tossed aside, then began to levitate the Slytherin girl. Pansy thrashed in the air, shouting at others to help her but they didn't dare.

"I wonder how high I can take you. Perhaps throw you out into the black lake right there—" Elia's head pointed to the giant window in the common room that displayed the lake, "And you can take a swim with the squid. Though, I wouldn't want to torture him with your presence. Now for the last time Parkinson, where is he?"

"I don't know!" Pansy screamed from above, "Draco! Get her to put me down!"

He simply crossed his arms and chuckled, "You've had this coming for a while now, Parkinson. Shall I get the snacks for the show?"

Pansy was being lifted up slowly but practically about to hit the ceiling. Elia arched a brow at her again, challengingly. Then, she let her drop. Pansy shrieked but was caught mid air, she froze then was thrown back up.

"I could do this all day, but I rather get my cat back in the meantime. Confess already or I'll make this worse."

Pansy was almost on the verge of tears, "I don't know I told you! We took him here but he got out! He attacked me that mangy little beast! Then ran off! Now let me go-"

Elia dropped her without a word and flung her to the couch. Everyone around them jumped away as the impact was packed with such force, the couch flew back into the floor. Pansy hit it with a thud and Elia began to walk away.

"I'll find him myself then." Elia muttered lowly, now knowing he wasn't in there either but roaming the castle. Draco held her hand and followed her to the entrance to leave. She took down the shield and opened the door.

"I'll tell Snape about this! And the Headmaster!" Pansy shouted, "I'll tell the whole school and everyone about this. Your face will be all over the Prophet and everyone will know just how much of a vile-"

Elia casted one last spell on the girl, Pansy then couldn't finish her sentence as she puked out slugs. Draco and others laughed, Elia stepping towards her menacingly. She gave a cold look to Pansy vomiting slugs into her hands, couching down to her level.

"Let me explain something to you." Elia stated, she looked like crazed woman, "You won't be able to _tell_ _anything_ — not with that shit in that disgusting mouth of yours. So sit your arse down because I'm not done with you yet."

Pansy felt stuck in place under her piercing gaze, whimpering and coughing up more slugs. Elia stood and walked away, leaving the girl and the entire Slytherin House speechless.

* * *

Draco followed Elia down the halls, a wide grin on his face.

"Is it a bad time to say that I'm kind of turned on?"

He received a shove from her, causing him to snicker at her stiff demeanor. He knew it was dangerous to keep pushing her but he loved this fire inside of her. He loved Elia finally standing up for herself without anyone's help, showing everyone just how powerful she is. He found her newfound confidence incredibly sexy.

She had stormed each common room, took down the Slytherin chaser, enchanted the common room to obey her, and beat the life out of Pansy Parkinson. All because of a missing cat. If that's what it took to set Elia Barros off— despite everything she's tolerated— what else did it take? The whole cabinet situation was put aside, Draco embarked on a new adventure that day.

"This is serious, Draco!" She said, "If I don't find him tonight, I'm going to toss myself from the top of Gryffindor tower."

"Like hell you are-"

"Miss Barros!"

They turned at the four simultaneous voices that shouted at her to stop. Each head of house was stomping towards her, including her own. Elia groaned, not even the slightest scared that she may have jeopardized her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was annoyed that she was stopped from finding her cat.

"What's wrong with you, dearie?" Sprout said in concern, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Miss Barros, your behavior is completely out of the ordinary!" Flitwick piped up.

"And unacceptable!" Mcgonagall added, "You will come us to the Headmaster's office this instant!"

"I can't!" Elia said back, surprising them that she'd talk back and disobey, "That expired milk carton stole my bloody cat and now he's somewhere in this castle!"

"Language, Miss Barros!" Mcgonagall said in shock, "We will take points for that!"

"As well as for the rest of your careless actions." Snape sneered, "Miss Barros, you've attacked several students, broken into each common room that wasn't your own, and turned it upside down. Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you have caused? When you could have simply approached either of us for the situation and be on your way."

Elia had no regrets, her look never faltered.

"And?"

They felt as if she was a lost cause, she never disobeyed. Snape sighed.

" _And_ you will come with us to the Headmaster to discuss the issue and a punishment."

"My cat is gone! That's worse!"

"Miss Barros, enough of your back talk. You are not making this easier for yourself."

"Dearie, come with us for a short moment." Sprout intervened, "We will take care of this, I promise you."

"If you come peacefully, the sooner we can find your cat." Flitwick told her, "Once the Headmaster decides what to do, we will begin a search. This is the quickest and most effective way to finding him."

"We've already taken Miss Parkinson, but given her state she can not speak very well." Snape gave her a look, but Elia and Draco looked proud, "We will extract her memory to see if your accusation is correct and gather clues on the whereabouts of your pet."

Elia frowned but there was no other best way, they had her memory of that night and she needed it.

"Come with us." Snape ordered, "Now."

Elia grumbled and he took hold of her arm, dragging her off. Snape then turned to Draco with a glare.

"This doesn't apply to you too, Mr. Malfoy. Unless you were involved in this scheme, I suggest you return to your common room."

Draco glared back but walked with them anyways, ignoring his order and stuck by Elia. He knew Snape was onto him about the Dark Lord's task. He was slowly losing respect for his godfather from the pressure of it all. Snape wouldn't let him slide for this.

"I've already contacted your sister." said Mcgonagall, surprising all of them.

"Why?" Elia urged, "I can handle this myself."

"Clearly." Snape said sarcastically.

"We need an adult here for your behalf."

"Why not summon my grandmother?"

They shuddered at the thought. Mcgonagall would not bring that woman in or else Pansy Parkinson was done for, as well as the whole school for allowing such a thing to happen to Elia.

"Your sister will suffice, she was the quickest to contact. She should be here any moment." Mcgonagall noted, but Elia noticed a change in Snape due to his grip. He stiffened at the mention that Tanya was coming to the castle, which worried Elia on why he would seem indifferent to it.

They arrived to Dumbledore's office later and Snape made Elia sit down. Beside her, was Pansy, holding a bucket and puking out slime and slugs. It still didn't stop, the girl had a sallow appearance and her face was still swollen. Elia showed no remorse.

Dumbledore stood before them and greeted them before leaning on the desk, giving Elia a look.

"My my, Miss Barros." He said, "I've never seen such series of magic on a student like this. What disappoints me is that it came from you."

Elia continued to be calm, on the inside was jittery with the thought of where Toast could be.

"You are a star student Miss Barros, and a Prefect at that. I've never seen you fight and quite frankly, I've never seen you angry. I don't condone this behavior in my school, but given your character— I know this wasn't on malicious purpose." He eyed her, "You were provoked, weren't you?"

The fire of his floo roared green flames and in came Tanya. Her boots hit the ground and she dusted off her coat, before shaking Dumbledore's hand. The professors greeted her but she never once looked at Snape.

"Tanya!" Dumbledore greeted.

"Sir," She said firmly, "I'm not ever called for things like this, though I never thought I'd see the day."

Tanya eyed Pansy and saw her condition versus her sister, who was untouched and full of fire. She bit her lip to hold back her proud grin and upcoming laughter.

"Elia doesn't fight, she's never gotten into one. What did she do?" Her eyes pointed to Pansy, Dumbledore raised his finger.

"I was just beginning to get to that, I wanted to know myself." He circled to the back of his desk to sit while Tanya leaned on the edge, a smirk on her face, "What did happen?"

"She stole my cat." Elia spat, "She broke into my room with her friends, destroyed my plants, and used the mud to write a horrible word on the wall. She ripped my dresses, stole my hair pin, my spellbook, and my cat!"

"She stole the book?! Toast?!" Tanya shouted, "Cedric?!"

"Yes!" Elia cried out, "She destroyed him, took Toast and the book!"

"Sir," Tanya turned to Dumbledore with a deathly stare, "That book was my mother's, then mine, and I gave it to Elia to share. Not only did Pansy steal and destroy her room, but she stole _the_ spellbook passed on from _Salazar Slytherin_ himself."

They all froze, Pansy as well. She looked up in shock before puking again. Tanya sneered at her.

"That is in possession of the Sayre family and an heirloom. If we don't get it back or if it's destroyed, the Parkinson family will pay dearly."

Pansy shot up, crying out that she didn't know with several apologies that were incoherent due to her vomiting.

"So in other words— she's fucked." Draco stated.

Snape flashed his head towards him, "Mr. Malfoy!"

"He's right." Tanya said, "Pansy provoked my sister and broke several rules. In fact, she broke the law. If you don't believe my sister, get the Pensieve."

Dumbledore waved his hand in agreement and brought forth the Pensieve. Snape stepped to Pansy's side and raised his wand to her temple, but she began to thrash and peer away from him. He held onto her arm tightly to keep her in place.

"Miss Parkinson, the more you flail about, the more suspicious you make yourself out to be. Now shall we make this more difficult?"

"Resisting a teacher's orders have consequences, must you add onto what you already have?" Mcgonagall perked up with an attitude, "If you don't have anything to hide, then sit still."

Pansy began to tear up in fear, she knew what she did. She was hurt, humiliated, and now facing her consequences. But she was cornered, so she sat in defeat and let Snape extract her memory with his wand. He placed it in a vial provided by Dumbledore and walked to the Pensieve to pour it in.

Dumbledore raised the Pensieve and with his hands, expanded it so that everyone may see. It was as if Elia were watching a movie of the moment Pansy entered her common room. They watched it unfold.

She was lucky Snape only manage to get the precise memory of the event, rather than get what lead to it which was the party. She didn't want anyone else getting in trouble for the wonderful time she had. They watched through Pansy's eyes as she approached the Hufflepuff common room entrance, tapping the barrel the correct way to enter. Elia wondered how she knew but couldn't question it at the moment.

Pansy and her friends were giggling like hyenas, sneaking through the dormitories. It was likely Pansy and her friends got the information from others on how to enter and where Elia's room was. They made it to the door of her room, creaking it open and saw her two roommates in there chatting. The third, Hannah, had been pulled out of school for unknown reasons but Elia heard her mother died.

The girls gasped upon the sight of the Slytherins at the door, but were then hit by a spell from Pansy.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

She threw it twice at each girl and they fell with a thud. They laughed and closed the door, casting a silencing charm.

"What do we do now?" One giggled to Pansy's left, her view landed on Elia's side of the room.

"I've got the perfect idea."

Pansy then saw all of Elia's plants lined up on areas of her room, pointed her wand and blasted each one of them. They laughed like mad at each explosion, Pansy piling the dirt with her wand and levitating it to throw it on her bed.

"Go to town, girls."

They cackled and ran to Elia's closet, making fun of the fancy dresses she had and tore them with their bare hands. Elia almost cried again when Pansy ripped the sunflower dress down the recognized it immediately and almost broke the desk from her grip.

Pansy looked around and instantly spotted the dragon comb Draco gifted Elia the year prior. She always envied that pin, the view from the Pensieve caught her leaping forward. Her hand extended and snatched it.

"She won't be needing this, she doesn't deserve it." She began looking around to see what else she'd take, seeing the leather book tucked between a drawer and the bed frame. She flipped through it and they could see the various spells.

"And this. That gold digging mudblood." They heard Pansy say, handing the items to her friend to hold.

"What else, Pansy?" One said excitedly, the girl who Elia tied up earlier. They could hear the smirk on Pansy's face as she saw the dirt.

"Let's give her a message."

She stepped to the bed again and pointed her wand at it.

"Aguamenti." She said and the dirt became mud, sinking into the bed.

Pansy's hands reaching it and held handfuls of mud. She stood on the bed to reach the wall and began to smear it all over, writing out letters. It was the very same words Elia saw earlier and she saw them be created at that moment.

 _MUDBLOOD_ , they saw. And Draco gripped the chair tightly in anger, fuming. He hated that word now. Tanya wanted to fling the desk at Pansy.

The girls could be heard laughing and Pansy wiped her dirty hands on the bed sheets to clean them. Then they spotted the kennel and Elia's blood boiled.

"Doesn't she have a cat?" One reminded her.

"Yeah…" Pansy began to contemplate, "Where is that little shit?"

They looked around until Pansy went under the bed and saw him curled up there. The light brown cat instantly hissed at her.

"Come here!" Pansy shouted and snatched him. He began growling at her, flailing about in her hands, "Get the cage!"

Her friend opened it and she threw Toast inside, who meowed dangerously at her. They locked the cage and Pansy held the handle.

"What do you say we rough him up a bit? Scare that little bitch to the death. You know how she is about her stupid creatures."

"Woah— the cat? Merlin's beard! We're not that evil!" One friend behind her said.

Pansy groaned, "Fine, we'll just take him. That'll be enough to scare her. Maybe put him on top of the Astronomy tower. Erase their memories too."

They obeyed and casted the spell to her roommates so they wouldn't remember what they witnessed. They left the room with Toast and Elia wanted to run out to the Astronomy tower to find him, but she waited patiently as the memory wasn't over. It didn't explain yet how Pansy's face was cut.

They saw the girls head to their common room but suddenly, Pansy nearly tripped and dropped the kennel. Toast somehow must've got out the cage. Whether he opened it or Pansy didn't close it correctly, he managed to scurry out. He jumped out and ran across her feet onto the floor. He alarmed the girls and they tried to corner him.

"Get him!" Pansy shouted, but he was too fast.

She pointed her wand at him to try to stun him like Elia's roommates. But when she casted the spell, it merely bounced off him and he was untouched. The spell rebounded and hit her friend nearby instead. The girl hit the ground and Pansy seemed frozen in shock.

Toast then faced her in a defensive pose, his tail pointed straight up. He growled and suddenly flung himself at Pansy's face. They could see it clearly as she struggled, he clinged onto her to attack her face. Pansy cried out in the memory. Tanya couldn't help but snicker, Draco too.

She managed to throw him off her and the cat ran away. The memory ended and Dumbledore put down the Pensieve. Pansy looked sickly and terrified, enough so that she fainted. Mcgonagall caught her from falling forward and sat her back.

"Wow, not only did my girlfriend kick her arse but her cat too?" Draco remarked, eyeing the claw mark and everything Pansy had.

"Mr. Malfoy! That's ten points!" Mcgonagall said, earning a glare from Snape.

"Well it's perfectly clear—" Dumbledore began, "That Miss Parkinson is responsible for the damages inflicted onto Miss Barros. My question is, why didn't you come to us about the matter?"

They all looked at her wondering the same thing. Elia shrugged.

"It was between me and her, but she crossed the line with Toast. So I went to take care of it myself."

"And how is that working out for you?"

She eyed Pansy, "She got what she deserved. Now that I've seen her memory, I can find him."

"That you will." Tanya added, stepping towards her with her wand out, "I tinkered with his collar the first time we got him. The bell he has is enchanted, that's why he isn't affected by those spells to hurt him. But it also has a tracker."

Elia shot up, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?! Let's go!"

She ran out so fast that they didn't get the chance to stop her, calling out to her. Draco immediately chased after her. Mcgonagall sighed in frustration and worry.

"We must hurry. She's already done enough damage."

"Yes, we'll discuss the consequences later but right now, get the girl and her cat." Dumbledore said.

Mcgonagall nodded, "Yes sir. There's much to do, so we must split up. I will follow her with Professor Sprout and Flitwick. We'll secure the area and calm her. Professor Snape, you and Tanya will take Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing so you may treat her and go to retrieve Miss Barros' items from the Slytherin—"

"Nope." Tanya said, pushing Pansy off of her since Mcgonagall had put the girl in her arms upon giving orders. Tanya then transformed into her cat form to run faster and out the office to Elia. They watched her in shock and Snape sighed.

"Albus, call Madam Pomfrey for Miss Parkinson. The rest of us will detain Miss Barros and I shall retrieve the items stolen later."

They all rushed out through the halls and managed to see Tanya in her human form beside Elia and Draco at the corner.

"I'll cast the spell that'll connect us to his bell. It'll lead you to him, but I'll have to stay behind to focus my magic to make sure the connection didn't break. Don't worry about me, just get him. I'll catch up." Tanya ordered and Elia nodded.

With a wave of her wand, Tanya casted the spell and a wolf appeared, like her patronus. It began to sniff around before taking off.

"Go! It'll lead you to him!"

Elia ran off with Draco in hand, while the rest of the professors called out for them to stop. They simply ignored them and followed the wolf. The wolf lead them through the halls, sniffing along the way.

"Where is he?!" Elia shouted running down the halls with everyone trailing behind her. She felt like it was taking forever as the wolf led them to nothing so far. She called his name the whole way.

They entered the lower floor on the east, and saw the wolf stop. It took a stance and sat, it's nose pointed before disappearing. Elia halted and nearly cried.

"What?! No! Come back!"

"Elia," Draco said, "He's somewhere here, come on."

Tanya finally caught up, seeing as the wolf disappeared but she saw where it pointed.

"There he is! He's in the-"

Tanya cut herself off and arched a brow, "The greenhouse."

"The greenhouse?!"

"Why would a damn cat be in there—" Draco asked until he saw Elia take off even faster down the hall, all the teachers chasing her, "Elia!"

"Miss Barros! Calm down! Stop running!" Mcgonagall called out.

"Let us handle it! Stop!" Sprout yelled but Elia was far ahead.

"Why is she freaking out, Professor?" Tanya asked.

"It's the Venomous Tantaculas! We just began researching them this week and Miss Barros knows they're in there!"

"And Toast is in there…" Tanya said in realization, "And he's there because he thinks Elia will be in there!"

Tanya then took off immediately and when everyone caught up with Elia, who nearly skidded across the floor in front of the green house. Snape waved his wand at her, her own wand was torn from her grasp.

"Miss Barros, enough! You will stop this at once or I will deduct more points-"

Elia then screamed out what sounded like a battle cry, charging towards the greenhouse door once she spotted the Venomous Tentacula and a blur of light brown through the glass.

Her heel kicked down the locked doorknob, slamming the door open. If Snape wouldn't let her unlock the greenhouse immediately, then she'd take other means. They all jumped at her actions and went wide eyed. She ran in and swooped down to the ground towards the cat, who they spotted hiding underneath a table avoiding the long vines of the plants reaching for him.

She shocked them even further, watching in awe and frozen in place as they witnessed her save the cat wandlessly.

"Diffindo!" Elia yelled and the arm of the Venomous Tentacula was severed off, stunning it completely. It retracted and fell limp, away from the two. She held Toast close to her chest as he shook in her arms. The girl shook as well, sitting against the wall finally at ease. All while her professors, Tanya, and Draco stared at her in utter shock.


	44. Honesty

**A/N: Late update? I do apologize, I've returned to another hell of a semester at uni. So it's possible updates must be slower... Its** **odd to post on this day (no post on Sundays!) But I had to get this out. We have reached 201 followers! My god I am so happy and grateful for this, thank you! Please enjoy this chapter and I threw in a tad bit of *SMUT* for all of you and made it long as usual for reaching 201. (Honestly it could've been longer as I had wanted to include something more at the end but hey... next chap** **ter ;) )**

 **Reviews are lovely. I love how everyone enjoys Super Saiyan Elia and her cat lol.**

* * *

The day had been long and Elia was exhausted but much more relieved now. Toast had been shaken by the whole ordeal so Elia gave him a careful drop of hellebore syrup in the greenhouse to reduce his nerves. He eventually fell asleep in her arms as she took him back. The Professors were astonished by her actions but took her back to Dumbledore, who was in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. What they didn't expect to see was Elena right beside them.

"Grandmother?" Elia questioned, the Professors halted and so did Draco. A chill went up their spine and they bowed their heads in respect.

"My dearest," Elena greeted, kissing her cheek, "Are you hurt?"

Elia shook her head.

"And Toast? Is he alright?"

"He was pretty scared so I gave him something in the greenhouse where he was hiding. He's sleeping now."

"Thank goodness. I know you're wondering why I'm here, but your sister informed me straight away about the whole situation. And I'm so proud of you for handling it." Elena said with a smile, then her face went blank as she looked at the professors. They looked at Tanya as if she doomed them in damnation.

"And to you—" Elena began, "How was it possible that a Slytherin student broke into the Hufflepuff common room and managed to destroy and steal from my granddaughter's bedroom?"

"We will get to bottom of this, Lady Elena." Snape said stiffly, "It would have been preventable had the Hufflepuff Prefect been there to defend her dorm, which begs the question— where were you Miss Barros?"

Elia gulped as she didn't want to reveal about the party in his common room. Unless he knew. But Elena took immediate offense.

"How dare you try to shift the blame on her? Is it her fault her room was destroyed and cat taken? No! The Parkinson's daughter is out of control who is _your_ Prefect at that! And she is the one who committed these actions, not Elia. Do not excuse her actions, Severus, because of your favoritism." Elena snapped, Snape remained quiet while earning a glare from Tanya. There was something wrong if these three were so angry at each other. It was evident in his foul mood.

"Well we can't excuse Miss Barros' actions entirely." Dumbledore spoke up, gesturing to Pansy who was now awake but heaving into a bucket of slugs.

"You certainly will." Elena barked back, "Elia has done nothing but good in all her years in this school. Miss Parkinson however, I hear otherwise. I will bring this matter to her parents so they may discipline this little girl. In fact, you allowed this to happen to my granddaughter. Another hate crime. The girl has also stolen our family property. If you won't hold her fully accountable, I'll get Aurors in here that will."

Dumbledore remained quiet, but soon gave her a light smile with a gleam in the crescent glasses he wore. He didn't need more trouble in his school anyway.

"It's true what they say about you, Lady Elena. Perhaps you are right, Elia has been a role model to all and this is only her first offense."

"And this should be the _last._ My Elia is never provoked like this. If all of you had done your jobs on protecting your students, she wouldn't have to defend herself." Elena reiterated, arching a brow challenging them all to speak out of turn. They didn't dare.

"I would assume so." Dumbledore said, "I have full faith in your granddaughter. Very well, once Miss Parkinson is cured and her parents are called in for her misdemeanor— we will discuss a proper punishment."

"And I will be right there for it." Elena said back with a evil grin, "Now that's that settled, how do we make the girl stop vomiting? That's quite a nasty curse there."

"Treacle fudge should the trick." Madam Pomfrey said, "It's fast and the taste is better."

Elia knew that, she knew Hagrid had some along with the ingredients. Even she knew how to make it, but was she going to give it away that easily? Of course not. Dumbledore sent a staff member to Hogsmeade quickly to buy some from Honeydukes, which was the other source.

Who ran in with it, was a surprise. Professor Slughorn jogged in and handed it to them as if he was an errand boy for a noble. And that's exactly what he felt, a noble was there after all and once he knew that Elena Sayre was in the castle— he immediately volunteered to get the fudge. Just to have an excuse to meet her.

Dumbledore grinned, "Ah Professor, thank you-"

"Yes, yes, of course." Slughorn paid no mind to him and turned his entire attention to Elena, "Lady Sayre— it is an absolute honor to be in your presence."

He did a full bow in front of her, grabbing her hand and planted kisses of admiration. Elena awkwardly pulled her hand away but feigned a smile for him in greeting.

"Thank you, Professor…?"

"Slughorn, my Lady." He said, standing up and adjusting himself, "Horace Slughorn, please call me Horace."

"Well thank you Horace for your services, now if you'll excuse me-"

"It is my greatest pleasure to meet a Sayre." He said, turning to Tanya once he spotted her eyes, "And you! You're Tanya Sayre."

"Tanya Barros Sayre." She corrected him, he took her hand and bowed to kiss it.

"Yes, Lady Tanya. It's my pleasure to meet you as well. It's a tragedy I never got to teach you."

"Well, you have my sister who is equally as good." Tanya said, putting an arm around her younger sister.

"Of course, Lady Elena I must say— Elia is a fantastic student. Incredibly gifted she is from what I can tell! With a…"

He glanced at Pansy's current state right behind them, knowing exactly who did it as he was informed.

"A strong talent with powerful magic!" He finished with a grin and Elena chuckled.

"Indeed she does, she is my Elia after all. She does not disappoint."

"I've taken the liberty of inviting her to join my club of gifted students just like her. I'm sure she'll stay until the very end, she has so much potential for a bright future I can assure you."

Elena could see where this was going, smirking in delight as she devised how to solidify Elia's place. She gave Slughorn a sweet smile and linked her arm into his.

"I do not expect any less, thank you Professor. I do hope she stays. Come, let us walk and discuss this further. If you will help us too that is."

He'd jump at any chance to speak with Elena and gain her favor. He immediately agreed and was dragged off by her, chatting away down the halls as they left. The rest of the adults left too along with Draco as Snape wouldn't let him disobey him again. Elia handed Toast to Tanya who would return him to her common room where he belonged. They also went to retrieve the stolen items from Pansy's room and punish her friends for their involvement.

Pansy's swelling had disappeared and she gobbled the treacle fudge whole in an attempt to rid the slugs faster. They went away immediately and she slumped back into the hospital bed. Thus, she was left alone with Elia in the Hospital wing, who squirmed away from the Hufflepuff, afraid she'd hurt her again. Elia applied Dittany on a cloth to Pansy's claw marks on her cheek. Pansy winced as it touched her cuts and smoke simmered from the wounds. They closed and looked almost completely gone.

It wasn't just the Dittany that made her wince but how Elia got so close to her without hitting her. She was surprised at her gentle touch but her brown eyes still held that cold blank stare. She then handed Pansy a potion for the bruises on her body from her falling and something for the pain. She drank it with pure confusion and wariness.

"Why are you helping me? You should've just left and had Madam Pomfrey heal me." Pansy muttered lowly.

"You see, unlike you, when I start something— I end it." Elia spoke clearly, her expression still not changing as she put away the bottles, "I'm also training under Madam Pomfrey for healing. Just because you've wronged me doesn't mean I'll leave it at that. I told you I wasn't done. I've cleaned up my mess. Yet you weren't prepared for your consequences, were you?"

Pansy didn't answer, averting her gaze from the Hufflepuff and fiddled with her blanket sheet. Elia opened a drawer and pulled out striped pajamas that were neatly folded. They were the pajamas the Hospital wing provided for students in there.

"Of course not, but I was. Did you think honestly that I would let this slide because I'm a Hufflepuff?" Elia snorted, then placed the pajamas at Pansy's side, "A plate of food should arrive soon, be sure you eat. You should change out of your clothes. They're covered in slime."

Pansy frowned, "And who's fault is that?"

"Still yours." Elia snapped, sitting back down to look Pansy in the eye, "It's sad really but, I don't think you realize just exactly what you've done. You never gave a thought on the impact of your actions. Perhaps I'll tell you. You destroyed the plant my _dead_ best friend gave me. You tore the dress of my _dead_ mother. You stole the Sayre spell book passed down for generations from Slytherin himself. You stole the two gifts my _boyfriend_ gave to me, the pin and Toast."

Pansy gulped, feeling a chill creep up within her as she attempted to peer away but couldn't. She was stuck in place and felt a twinge of guilt.

"You disrespected your own house by stealing from its founder. You disrespected your family by acting so childish. You disrespected me when I've done absolutely nothing. I don't know what I've done to you to be so mean to me. I've been nice to you. I'm even sorry for you— sorry that you don't know love, and it's hurt me to see someone so heartless."

Elia finished, her eyes burning holes into Pansy. She stood to her feet to retrieve a calming potion considering her emotional breakdown the entire day. Her nerves finally settled at once.

The Slytherin's heart sunk, her words having a sort of effect on her. But the girl said nothing and turned away, grabbing the pajamas. Even though Elia wiped the floor with her, she still healed her, gave her clothes, and had food delivered to her. It made her frustrated at how ruthless the Hufflepuff girl could be, yet so kind and happy. It was annoying and terrifying to her.

Elia left right after to give Pansy privacy to change and to return to her common room. Everyone whispered around her, giving her off stares as she walked. They all knew of her outburst and how she went on a hunt for Pansy and Toast. She ignored them for she was too tired to give it thought. She wanted nothing more than the comfort of her bed and Toast curled at her side. Once it was dirt free of course, she sighed as she had more of a mess to clean.

* * *

Since the fight, Elia had heard many comments and whispers circling around it. People claimed she probably had a hidden bloodline too given her power. Elia rolled her eyes at that one, since no one could simply grasp a muggle born having power. Some said her grandmother paid off Dumbledore to not punish Elia— another lie.

Some said the girls we fighting for Draco, another lie as that conflicted with their contract. A few comments made her laugh, such as how she probably could make the Quidditch team given that she knocked down Slytherin's chaser single handedly. Others warned not to hurt her cat— or any animal or Elia would assassinate them. All in all, they all agreed not to piss her off.

The Slytherin Quidditch team avoided her, given that they lost their Chaser because of her so now they were without one for the next game. Some of the Hufflepuffs actually congratulated her, as the house was finally getting recognition. However she had more problems to deal with now.

The professors, Dumbledore, Elena, and Tanya managed to retrieve her stolen items in one piece. They even managed to repair all her torn dresses and plants, which she was happy about. They tracked down who was involved and Slytherin lost a considerable amount of points.

Elena slammed down on the Parkinson's immediately, going as far as threatening their status. Given her current power, she would easily have all petitions from sacred families revoked from Pansy's hand, therefore House Parkinson was doomed without a proper marriage. Pansy's parents were crying and begging for her forgiveness. It was until she was satisfied and guaranteed their word that Pansy would behave, mostly staying away from Elia that she let them off with her warning. After all, Tanya still hadn't accepted any petitions either.

The head of House Sayre was close to hiring Aurors to escort Elia at all times, protecting her and watching over her. Elia thought it was too much and turned down her grandmother, even if she was going to offer a considerable wage to Tonks as her personal Auror. Though Tonks already patrolled the school with Tanya and others on occasion, it just so happened the night of the incident that both Tonks and Tanya weren't there. They'd keep a better eye out from then on.

Elia resumed her duties despite the rumors and change, she didn't like it much. Slughorn constantly bothered her about Elena, especially at their first dinner party with all the members of the Slug club. Elia saw many familiar faces, sitting with Neville and Hermione the whole time. Even Blaise was there, but she felt bad Draco wasn't.

They enjoyed their delicious meals and Elia devoured her chocolate ice cream but the mood soured when families were the sudden topic. Slughorn immediately jumped to hers.

"My dear, how is your grandmother? I haven't heard from her since that night!"

Elia gave a tight smile, eyeing her ice cream instead, "Good. She's quite busy at the Ministry after all, but I'll let her know you're asking for her."

"Please do. And your sister— what is her profession exactly?"

"An Auror, sir. She has a emphasis in potion making and weaponry."

"Interesting, would she ever be interested in apprenticing under me? Or perhaps a collaboration of sorts? I could help her get a shop started!"

Elia was nearly at her wits end, her smile growing tighter and her friends were noticing. They didn't want her having another outburst, given her fight with Pansy.

"I don't know." Elia spat, still with that smile that made them uncomfortable, "Why don't you ask _her_?"

She was tired of everyone associating her with the Sayre's and dismissing her. They only cared for her ties. She loved her family no doubt and she was glad they were back, but she didn't like being invisible.

"D-do you want my ice cream?" Neville piped up, trying to calm her and the situation.

It distracted her and she shook her head, alarming them that she refused extra food. Slughorn decided to ask others about their family careers, turning to Hermione next to Elia. She revealed her parents were dentists, which Elia knew already. However, wizards didn't quite know what exactly that was in the Muggle world.

He landed on her yet again, "Now Miss Barros, in the Muggle world— what do your parents do as well?"

 _He certainly is on a streak,_ Elia thought. Everyone braced themselves.

"My mother is dead." She stated bluntly, Slughorn's face dropped.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry my dear, please I don't mean offense-"

"Apology accepted, Professor. My father on the other hand, is a baker."

They all paused, Slughorn then spoke slightly unimpressed, "A baker?"

Elia nodded, "Yes and we bake the best pastries there ever was. And no, it's not dangerous and no it's not wealthy living— but it's comfortable living. I'm content with my _Muggle_ life. Now if you'll excuse me."

She chugged the remainder of her ice cream and slammed down the glass before she stood and walked away. She was tired of their talk and Slughorn's questions, all diverting from her. It was never her solely. Her friends were immediately worried, Slughorn stood.

"W-wait! Please! Miss Barros!"

He knew if he displeased her, then he displeased Elena. He didn't understand just how he upset the Hufflepuff and perhaps didn't mean to. Elia nearly ran into Ginny on her way out, but seeing as they were both upset— they knew not to question it then. Elia left and stomped through the corridors in frustration. She didn't realize where she was going until Draco popped up in front of her, scaring her.

"Merlin! What's gotten into you?" He questioned when she gasped out loud from fright. She sighed in relief, relaxing in his grasp.

"Just left Slughorn's dinner party."

Just as Draco was headed to the Room of Requirement, he was tense as he anticipated going but ran into her. He was running out of time and didn't want to get caught, by her of all people.

"Ah," He said, "Didn't go to well with Sluggy now did it?"

"All he talks about is my grandmother and Tanya. If he wanted to talk about them only, he might as well just to talk _to_ them!"

Draco chuckled, his nerves always settling around her.

"There's a reason he talks to you about them because obviously, they're not talking to him."

Elia grimaced, "I suppose, but it's not my problem. He probably only made me join because of them."

"That's partially true."

"Partially?"

"Oh come on Elia, you're brilliant in Potions and in all subjects. I dare say you're starting to beat me and maybe even Granger if you keep up."

Elia rolled her eyes, walking away with him hand in hand.

"Oh please, don't kiss my arse."

He smirked, eyeing it right in front of him.

"On the contrary," His hand smacked her bum and she jumped, "I'd rather do that."

She went wide eyed as usual when he did stuff like that and smacked his arm. He dodged it and laughed, seeing her shake her head.

"Don't give me that look, or should I deduct points?" He teased.

"You wouldn't. You're not even patrolling tonight."

"I am." He said, he used that as his excuse to leave and head to the Room of Requirement. However, his Hufflepuff always distracted him, "Tonight I patrol while you swapped with Goldstein and Patil remember?"

It hit her and she tried playing it off, "Well if _you_ remember— you'd know prefects can't take points from other prefects. So you can't do anything."

He knew she was challenging him, and it always riled him up especially this way. When she'd say he wouldn't dare do anything to her, he'd prove otherwise. Draco gave her a wicked smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She stated, oblivious.

"Well as Prefect, I can clearly see you're out of bed past your curfew."

Elia laughed, "Oh _now_ you're taking your duties seriously?!"

He pulled her close, "I always have."

"Sure." She snorted, pulling away, "Besides, I was with Slughorn and the club, it doesn't count."

"Don't care." He said, grabbing her tightly, "I'll give you detention for that."

She knew where he was going with it, peering up at him with a slight fire in her eyes.

"You won't do anything."

Draco pinned her to the corridor wall, his body pressed against hers. Vanishing cabinet was out of his mind at that moment. He needed her.

"You sure about that?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Guess you'll have to see for yourself."

Draco took hold of her lips into his own, practically taking her breath away. She moaned into his mouth from the intensity, her knees weakened. Their intimacy had been lacking lately and she was frustrated from the dinner. She gladly took him as her distraction. He left go of her hands to take hold of her waist to which her hands began to trail over him. From his hair, face, neck, and chest— she nearly undressed him until he pulled away for air.

"Calm down there, I'm the one giving the orders here." He teased and Elia giggled before he began to trail down the side of her neck, sending shivers down her body. She squirmed beneath him and gripped his robes.

"Then let's go to the Room of Requirement." She breathed.

Draco froze, that couldn't happen at all. What was he thinking? Getting them riled up when he had a duty to fulfill in that said room. If they went, then the Room would be inaccessible to the cabinet that he needed to repair. But when was the last time they had laid together? He was battling with his head and the other head.

"No." He said suddenly, startling Elia who gave him a confused look.

"Why not?"

Draco had to think of something fast.

"I'm a Prefect."

Was that the best he could think of and he wanted slap himself. Elia quirked a brow as it didn't even get past her.

"I have duties to uphold— like giving you detention." He made up, "I rather be quick about it tonight if you really want to get out of it."

Elia scoffed, it seemed to have worked but Draco felt odd. He didn't like lying to her, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You really are a dick, you know that?"

He feigned amusement at the moment to get her away, smirking.

"You like mine anyways."

Elia gave him a sheepish look before pulling him to a nearby door in the corridor. It was a broom closet of sorts and she threw him in, shutting the door and locked it. He then hardened at the sight of her getting down on her knees before him, pulling her brown waves aside. Her hands reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it.

"Well, if we're going to be quick about it—" She said while she took out his hard length, holding it in her small hands and slowly pumping, "Might as well do this."

Her tongue came out to lick his tip and Draco groaned, he loved how lewd she looked below him. Her brown eyes met his as she slowly lapped at his cock. She hoped that if she blew him then perhaps he'd want more, Draco always wanted more. Just what did he get himself into?

Draco couldn't take more of her licks, grabbing his cock and shoving it in her hot mouth. Elia engulfed his length, slowly bobbing up and down receiving praise from her love. Her hand twisted and pumped his member in unison with her mouth, he was speechless. He nearly lost it when she hummed and shoved the rest of his length to the back of her mouth, hitting her throat. The feeling engulfed him tighter and Draco threw his head back.

" _Fuck, Elia._ " He moaned out in one breath, gripping her hair and using it to pull her up and down from his cock. He fucked her mouth faster, feeling her moans vibrate down his member.

She applied more suction and swirled her tongue, her hands sliding up his torso to feel him. She began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel his lean body and muscles, but when she tried sliding it down, Draco suddenly seized her hands.

He knew what she wanted and that was him in less clothes. He was never one to shy away from being nude with her but this time he was. If she slid off his whole shirt, his mark would show. He had been careful in not revealing it and still hadn't worked up the courage to tell her. In fact, he didn't want to tell her at all. Her lips then slid off his slick cock in a pop.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning her head in confusion with her lips swollen.

Draco didn't want to answer her and wanted her to keep sucking him off, but he knew she wouldn't budge until he answered. She knew something was up for a while, this only alarmed her.

"Nothing." He hissed, gripping her hair again.

Draco was always one to rip their clothes off without hesitation, this time he wasn't. Was he insecure? Was he hiding something? Elia decided not to question it then, instead she pulled his shirt down his upper arms. Not going past the elbow is where he limited it at then she slipped him back into her mouth.

The whole time she wasn't in the moment as she was before, filled with passion and desire. Now she was filled with concern and found their mood had soured, only continuing so she could satisfy him and leave. No longer wanting to go farther as her thoughts filled on what could be wrong with him as of late.

Soon, Draco's moans increased along with his pace, tightening his grip on her hair before shoving himself farther into her mouth. He stilled, Elia feeling his cock pulse around her lips and over her tongue. She felt his cock pump his seed into the back of her mouth in a few squirts, before she pulled off and gulped it down.

* * *

Since that night, things had been more quieter between them. Draco knew he had to be more careful around her, now having to utilize the magical makeup Tanya sent him to cover his mark if need be. He knew their intimate night had taken a turn when he offered to please her and she refused. He didn't push it but found it questionable. As innocent his Hufflepuff was— she was an animal in bed and constantly wanted him everyday. Her libido was off the charts, matching his so it was odd that she turned him down. He let it go.

Then it turned to the lack of intimacy again, however it was longer. Weeks passed and still nothing since that night. There was just no time anymore and things seemed rough between them. Draco even stopped going to Quidditch practices despite a game coming up. His obsession now was the cabinet, and Elia had no idea.

She was busy with her studies, Prefect duties, visiting Madam Pomfrey for her training, the frog choir, and going to Hagrid everyday to interact with a new creature. Then Slughorn tried earning her favor again which Elia accepted but not wholeheartedly, only for him to bugger off. He stopped asking about Tanya and Elena, but hinted at times in their conversations.

Draco and Elia hadn't even gone a date! Elia tried suggesting they go have lunch at least one weekend but Draco dismissed her— again and again. So she stopped. His work began to slack off too and he even missed his patrols at night, she'd cover for him each time. She had to find out what was wrong with him, he'd never tell her. She'd ask his friends and they never said anything. Her friends never bothered. There was one person she could think of.

Elia made her way late at night during the end of her patrol to Snape's office. She knew he was in there due to the dim light emitting from the inside, probably grading papers. She lingered outside for a minute, mustering up the courage to enter and blurt out her concern. She couldn't believe she was seeking out his guidance, then again Snape was the only adult there that was close to Draco and his family.

She gulped and without even breathing, the Hufflepuff stepped towards the entrance. The door was open oddly and she peered in, waiting for him to look up. She cleared her throat and finally piped up.

"Um, Professor?" Her little voice said, Snape looked up with that same expression as always, "May I come in for a moment?"

He turned back to his papers, "Why do you bother me, Miss Barros? I hope you are not causing any more trouble but seeking me out this hour…"

She bit her lip nervously, feeling bad for interrupting him and his time.

"Forgive me, Professor." She spoke so weakly that he almost didn't hear her, "May I sit please?"

Snape paused for a moment then let out a sigh.

"Very well."

She quickly strided into the room and sat across from him in his round table. The room was dim with some candle, the shelves behind him ever grew with many ingredients and items in jars. She recalled some of the ones Tanya helped him gather, which begged another question.

"Since you approached me and not your head of House, obviously it must pertain to me. Do not waste my time." He warned, "Now what do you seek, Miss Barros?"

Elia sat still, her eyes averting from him and to the table instead. She didn't know what to say exactly, other than she knew she had to go to him.

"Professor…" She began, "It's about Draco."

That got his attention slightly as his quill stilled. He quirked a brow.

"Oh?"

"He's been acting… strange."

"How so?"

Snape began to wonder if she knew, secretly entering her mind just to make sure so that he may fabricate a lie. He had to cover for the boy and protect him, even if it meant lying to Elia too. She couldn't get in the way and she already was. He saw nothing suspicious in her thoughts, seeing that it was rather pertaining to their relationship.

"I don't know, that's why I've come to you." Elia said, "He won't talk to me, but I know there's something wrong. Aside from his father being… you know. We haven't been on a date in a while, he turns me down. We hardly see each other aside from our classes."

"Miss Barros, I am your instructor, not a counselor. Take your quarrels of love elsewhere."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes that Elia was seeking love advice from him, but stayed when he heard her thoughts revert to how Draco would no longer undress around her, specifically hiding his sleeves. He knew why.

"I know but you're his godfather. If any adult in here should know him better— it's you. His friends won't tell me anything either. He won't show me his sleeves either. It's like... he's hiding something."

"What makes you think he's hiding something due to this?"

Elia paused, "Intuition?"

Snape sighed in annoyance, "Have you ever considered that not everything must be revealed to each other in a relationship?"

"Are you saying he has secrets?"

"No, but there's privacy." He snapped.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being honest with each other." She answered back, "We are to be married. We must always be honest with each other."

"Yes, you Hufflepuffs with your blatant honesty. How has that helped you so far?"

Elia was silent on the matter at hand, so he continued.

"Leave the boy to himself to sort his issues. He will seek your comfort when need be, but for now the best you can do is stay out of his way." He said harshly, but Elia knew he meant well in his own way, "Whatever problems he has, he must figure out on his own. You may be his partner and his wife one day— but these are not _your_ problems. You can not coddle him forever."

Snape had to steer her in the opposite direction, out of Draco's way into completing his duties for the Dark Lord. Elena and Tanya would never forgive him if he didn't get Elia out too. He wanted to groan at all the pressure he had on his shoulders. First he had to protect Draco, now prevent Elia from interfering, and then the issue with Tanya…

The more Elia meddled and worried, the more Draco was distracted. And the boy was taking forever trying to do it all himself because of her. To his surprise, Elia nodded in understanding. She knew she had to take his word into consideration and perhaps Draco needed space.

She would try to stop pestering him to tell her what was wrong, but hope he'd come to her one day to explain himself. She just wanted to help him and make him happy. The best she could do is support him in his time of need.

"Thank you, Professor. I will take that into account."

"Should anything happen to him that alarms you, do come to me immediately."

Elia nodded, "Of course."

She still sat there, tapping her fingers on her lap anxiously. She still had something else and Snape just wanted her out. He put down the quill in frustration and looked at her.

"What is it now, Miss Barros?"

"Sir, I know something is wrong with you and Tanya."

He froze, not saying anything her and resumed to his papers, ignoring her.

"I know it might be weird… getting advice from a 16 year old-"

"I am not asking for advice nor do I want it." Snape spat, "I will not speak on the matter, it is a matter of privacy. Now leave."

"But Professor— she's _my_ sister. Who better to know her than me? Well, honestly no one knows her too well, not even me. I'm close but… the point is! It wouldn't hurt to listen at least, you don't have to say anything!" She rambled.

He certainly could let her drone on as she pleased, blocking her out yet his curiosity was peaked. So he listened… somewhat. He had yet to patch things up with Tanya but Merlin, the girl could hold a grudge.

"I know you love her." Elia stated, "And in her own way— she loves you. But with everything that's going on right now, don't take it to heart. She means well… in her own way again."

Elia chuckled shortly at her own statement, nervous but she continued.

"Whatever is going on, it'll sort itself out. Just be patient with her and her love. She's never had any ounce of normalcy in her life, despite how normal our Muggle life is. She's Slytherin's descendant after all. She's had snakes follow her, unfortunate events happen like a domino effect everywhere she goes… I don't think she does relationships, for now." Elia said, "But she did with you. She's learning, she's sorting things before she can enter that life. The only love she's ever known is family. And if she lets you in even the slightest then Professor, you are family."

Snape paused from his writing, full heartedly listening to the Hufflepuff. She knew Tanya best, the Slytherin was a mystery to all and even him. Elia stood, satisfied with her given wisdom and thanked him for his time before bidding him goodnight. She walked out his office and turned a corner into another corridor to head back to her common room, her patrolling hours for sure having finished now.

However, Elia stopped immediately when she heard another pair of footsteps. She stood in place, back against the wall and seized all sounds. Had she been caught this late? Was another Professor or maybe Filch trailing after her? They had been keeping an eye on her since her fight.

She whispered an invisibility spell, casting a shield over herself in case and silenced her shoes. She waited but heard the footsteps enter Snape's office after her. Elia was relieved and saw the chance to leave, but then faintly heard Draco's voice coming from inside.


	45. Cursed Jewelry

**A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday but I was exhausted and fell asleep typing this. So here it is and Happy late Valentine's Day to anyone who celebrates! Here's a chapter with a little** **SMUT** **, just because it's Valentines and well… cant stop with the smut lol. Be honest— is there such a thing as too much smut? Let me know if I should tone it down or not lol. Enjoy some of the secrets being spilled!**

 **IT'S ALSO OFFICIALLY A YEAR SINCE A MODERN MYTH WAS PUBLISHED! I love you guys so much for making this happen! Thank you!**

 **Side note- What do people think about me posting A Modern Myth on Wattpad or Ao3? I just want to get this more out there or should I keep here? Do let me know which is best! Reviews fuel me.**

* * *

Elia put a hand over her mouth in shock, silencing herself from the upcoming gasp she nearly let out when she heard his voice. _Why is Draco here?_ She thought, _was it possible he heard me or followed me here?_ No, if he was then Snape wouldn't have talked so freely with her, well as freely as it gets with him.

She stood her ground and waited, apart of her staying so she wouldn't alarm them despite the spells camouflaging her. But most of her reasoning to stay was her nosy self, she had to know why he was meeting Snape so late at night. She had just expressed her worries about him yet here he was, perhaps he'd reveal why.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, surprising Elia at how he could talk so disrespectfully to Snape.

"I see you've obeyed my request finally." She heard Snape say, "I've wasted my time trying to help you, why is it now that you have decided to come to me?"

"I don't need your help! I came here to tell you to quit pestering me with your letters. I have this all planned out."

 _Planned? What exactly did he mean? What help did he need?_

"Of course you do." Snape said sarcastically, "Yet that stunt you pulled during your trip to Hogsmeade told me otherwise. I assume that was you. I see no results and neither does-"

"Soon." Draco cut him off, "It'll be soon, just you wait. I have another plan. As for getting in— I'm working on it. Borgin is cooperating, see him if you need to."

"You're spreading yourself thin. This plan is sloppy and you're merely having others do it for you. It's so messy that even your precious wife to be is already suspicious of you."

Elia flinched at the mention of her, unsettled at how eerily quiet it got then. She couldn't believe Snape would tell him of her suspicions. But she waited. Elia waited to hear what was next, she knew Snape wouldn't just throw her under like that. Unless there was a reason, Slytherins and their agendas. She covered her mouth and seized breathing until she heard Draco finally speak.

"How do you know?"

"It's not about how I know. It's about how _she_ may know. You need to be more cautious, boy. Especially if you intend to marry her one day then I suggest you hurry. Involving the Bell girl was too dangerous and reckless on your part. You are lucky Miss Barros hasn't been told nor does she know, given how preoccupied she's been since the incident with Miss Parkinson. I can help you-"

"I said I don't want it!" Draco snapped loudly, "It's my duty. I _will_ do it."

Elia felt she's heard too much and ran off before Draco could leave and find her there, despite the spells on her. She knew she'd break if she saw him after all she's heard. He spoke of Borgin, a plan, a girl, and her. Elia was more than worried now. She pieced it together that it was Katie Bell, her stomach turning at the possibility.

Draco wouldn't cheat, and the conversation didn't sound that way. Now Elia was paranoid too, hoping he was loyal to her. Had she done something wrong? She hadn't seen Katie either and what exactly had she not heard about the girl?

Elia had a plan now.

* * *

It was the day of another class trip to Hogsmeade. Elia should've been banned from the trips since her fight but wasn't. So long as she was under a watchful eye. That eye was Tonks or Tanya if they ever patrolled the school. Lately it was Tonks since Tanya avoided Snape more. It was better for Elia who wouldn't be watched like a hawk by her sister constantly. Now, she had to put her plan into action.

She didn't see Draco that day, they hadn't talked or been together long but she didn't mind. She couldn't have him seeing her and where she intended to go. Everyone left to different shops of Hogsmeade as usual, her friends tugging at her. Neville and Luna wanted to go to Honeydukes and the flower shop with her but the trio wanted to take her the Three Broomsticks. She turned down both offers and ventured Hogsmeade with Tonks at her side.

Her best friend still wasn't herself yet but managed. Elia was missing her pink hair. Remus still hadn't returned Tonks' feelings, nor saw her often just to avoid the conversation. Elia dragged Tonks around, trying to get away from the others and any teachers.

"Where are we even going? I've been given strict orders by the school and your grandmother to keep you out of trouble."

Elia rolled her eyes, "And since when do you follow the rules?"

"Since your grandmother's been paying me."

Elia stopped around a hidden corner by a shop, facing Tonks. She gave her a somewhat defeated look, accepting that statement.

"Fair enough. Though with you, it couldn't hurt to bend a few rules right?"

Tonks' eyes widened, pulling her wrist out of Elia's hold.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?"

Elia chuckled at her reaction but Tonks still had the same expression of shock.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, Elia! I mean it! You're such a stickler about the rules yet here you are sneaking around." Tonks added, then her eyes darkened in thought before muttering, "Merlin, what have I done to you?"

"It's not you. I just… I have something to do." Elia admitted.

"What is it?"

Elia knew she could tell Tonks anything, she needed to talk to someone anyways. Holding in what she heard and what she's seen, who better than Tonks? Even if the girl couldn't hold a secret at times, when it was serious she had her lips sealed. Elia brought her farther away from the possible hearing range of others.

"It's about Draco." Elia explained, "He's been acting strange lately and the other day, I heard him talking with Snape. I don't know what to make from what I heard, but I know one thing. Borgin and Burke's is important to him, maybe-"

"Bloody hell, Elia! Are you seriously going there?"

" _We_ are going there." Elia corrected her and Tonks gave her a look. Elia sighed, "Oh come on, Tonks. Just this once. I never ask you to break a rule for me, because you break them anyways. Point being, I need you to cover for me. No one can know, not even Tanya."

"You know how them shops can be, Elia. They're loaded in dirty grum that piss on people like us." Tonks grumbled.

"Well despite my blood, there's a name trailing to me. The _Sayre's_. What shop in Knockturn Alley is going to turn me down?"

Tonks' hands waved in front of Elia, "You're a Hufflepuff! That's snake territory. You walking in there, you might as well have a target on you while wearing a yellow and black cape!"

"I'm just going into Borgin's and that's it." Elia stated, "Just watch my back from outside and change forms if you can to blend in."

Elia brought up the hood of her coat, transformed it with her wand to that of a trench coat. It covered her entirely and the hood hid her face. Tonks sighed deeply, concentrating on changing her form. It'd be long since she's changed, having stayed in her natural form since Remus turned her down. She lost her drive for it, but tried for Elia.

Tonks morphed into a dark looking older woman, one you wouldn't question in Knockturn Alley.

Elia nodded, "Thank you. Now let's go."

They linked arms, Tonks holding onto Elia tightly before raising her wand. Elia immediately snatched it from her hand. Tonks looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for? How do you expect to get there now without my wand?"

"No— I'm taking us. Charlie told me how you screwed up your Apparition test, ended up in the wrong spot."

"That was one time!"

Elia scoffed humorously, smirking at her. She raised Tonks' wand.

"I can't use my wand or else they'll know when they check it for my last used spells. I'll use yours."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Let's just hope this works."

"It should… I think." said Elia, shrugging, "We have the same cores, we'll be fine."

Immediately, Elia Apparited them outside of Hogsmeade village and to a point in Knockturn Alley. They landed in a dark alley corner, walking closely together away from the others. Tonks was still disguised and Elia stayed hidden, not looking at anyone. Tonks escorted her through the alley, the two blending in as no one questioned them.

They approached the shop, the sign of Borgin & Burke's was chipped and old, just like the shop itself. The glass windows displayed creepy items like actual skulls, masks that were probably cursed along with many objects along those lines. Books, jewelry, weird contraptions that maybe Tanya or Draco knew more than those two Hufflepuffs. Tonks sneered at the sight.

"Ugh, I wonder if they have heads mounted on a stick inside too."

"I'll let you know— wish me luck." Elia said, giving her wand back and prepared herself, "Go hide somewhere, if I'm not back in at least 20 minutes then go find me. Act like you're going to buy something."

"What'll you do?"

"Just browse."

Tonks nodded, turning a corner before Elia opened the door of the shop. A bell rung when she walked in, signaling Borgin someone entered his shop. There was no one inside except her, he turned from his desk to glance at her. She removed her hood and lifted her head to look at the shop owner. He saw her neat chocolate waves on her head, her eyes the same color. He's seen her before.

"You." He spoke, "You're the mudblood the little Lord is courting. Quite the scandal you are. I have no interest in your kind or the trouble you bring-"

"I am also the granddaughter of Elena Sayre." Elia asserted loudly over his statement, stepping forward, "And the sister of Slytherin's heir and famous weapons maker, Tanya Barros Sayre. Yes, I am courting Draco and I will be a Malfoy too."

She arched a brow at him challengingly, mimicking the eerie look Tanya always gave. Elia was serious and was not going to let her sneaking out to the shop, breaking more rules, just to be turned away. She had to find out what Draco was hiding. Borgin's expression slowly changed upon her words, then he smirked.

"Yes, of course." He said respectfully, "Forgive me, Miss…?"

"Barros. Elia Barros."

"Well, Miss Barros— what brings you to my shop? Must be urgent if you come on a school day." Borgin approached her, a mischievous look in his eyes at the prospect that Elia might have snuck out for him. It was important. She looked around, clutching her coat.

"We have a wide variety of items in our shop." He began to show her around, each item giving her worse vibes than the last, "Each having their own… quality of sorts that makes them unique. I'm sure you are aware of what we sell."

She kept looking around, hoping she'd find something that would spark her attention as to what Draco got. Or what he has in Borgin's possession. Would the shopkeeper hide it? He wasn't a fool, so Elia would have to go deeper and get him to spill something.

"Of course I do," Elia answered, "I wouldn't have come here without purpose."

"Oh? And what purpose is that?"

Elia had already come with an excuse for Borgin, knowing he'd question why a girl like her would come to a place like this? And it couldn't be for Draco, she couldn't give it away. Nor feign getting him a gift in there. She came with a set plan already.

"There is a rumor," She told him, "That during the Spanish conquest, they hunted for the Aztec gold. But it was-"

"Lost."

"I was going to say cursed." Elia said, "Though, I heard some pieces were found, despite the… effects. That it was given to Prince Arthur of Wales as a part of the dowry, when he married Catherine of Aragon. Therefore, it was the source of his downfall."

"And his tragic passing lead Catherine into wedding his brother, Henry. Do you truly believe such tales?"

"I believe in everything." Elia answered, confident, "It was stolen by Cortes himself and his people. The Aztec emperor believed he was their god who cursed them over 500 years prior. Their emperor feared him, so he let them loot their cities and offerings."

"Yes, yes. They destroyed cities and empires for thousands upon thousands of gold. But when the Aztecs fought back for it, the Spanish were slaughtered. It was until they returned to capture and torture their next emperor who wouldn't budge this time, that they decided they had to secure the gold. And that's where they were smart about it." Borgin pointed out, "Magic has always been around. To ensure the gold was never to be theirs again, the Aztecs cursed it and scattered the pieces. And the Spanish only found a few pieces, but not the whole thing."

"Or so they say."

"Don't you believe it?" He questioned.

"That's why I'm here," She half lied, "I heard they used it to their advantage during their reign and alliance with England. That Catherine used it to kill Arthur a few months later so she could become the first female ambassador in all of Europe."

"Unfortunately Miss Barros, all of the gold is lost as I said. They did curse it, but the pieces were never found again."

"I think I found some."

"Do you really think I have it?"

"I know it." said Elia, "You are the biggest and most famous chain of cursed items in all of England. I'm sure you have connections, and at least some of the reputable gold. The question is… why do you hide it?"

Borgin began to chuckle, smirking at her once more. _She truly was clever_ , he thought.

"Do you know how many elites in England pine over this rumor? How much they'll pay just to know if it's real or not? The lengths they'd go?"

"So they want a piece of the pie don't they?"

"They'd give up their entire fortune to have a piece." Borgin confirmed, "The gold was an illusion of power to the Spanish. The Aztecs prized simpler things than gold but that's all the Spanish hunted for. Today, people see the curse as a tool to their rise in power. As a way to get back at their enemies, the way the Aztecs did, the way Catherine did."

"Then why do you hide it and yet tell me?"

"Because Miss Barros, the elites barge in here demanding they see it. They offer me their entire vault for a look. They feel entitled, but you— you come here out of curiosity. You do not seek fortune."

He stepped away, pointing at her, "I shall return with what you seek. Do not speak of this moment."

With a wave of his wand, Borgin locked his shop so no one could come in and see. He left to the back and Elia took this chance to snoop around and find any clues connected to Draco in the meantime. She stepped quietly around the shop, looking at anything that was hinted in the conversation with him and Snape.

He mentioned Borgin was complying, with what exactly? And he said something about getting in. Was it possible Borgin had something that could transport something he needed? Elia walked around but passed a large cabinet in the corner of the shop. It was old and perhaps the least suspicious item, it blended in with the shop.

She stopped before it, eyeing it. Was it hiding something? It looked big enough to walk through, then again the Hufflepuff was incredibly small that she could crawl in without trouble. Elia turned around quickly to make sure Borgin wasn't coming in any time soon, before opening the cabinet door slowly.

She peaked in and saw pure darkness, much to her disappointment. She suddenly heard footsteps and quickly shut it, not making a sound. Elia moved away, eyeing the glass displays above and near the cabinet as a means of distraction and as an excuse for her being there.

Then she noticed a pair of earrings in one of the displays. They were made of pure gold with a blood red gem at the center, two pearl drops dangling below. They were incredibly beautiful and she almost considered buying them had she not known what the store was. Borgin stepped behind her.

"Interested?" He said in amusement.

Elia turned and smiled, "Yes, but I know your shop. As beautiful as they are, I simply can't."

He chuckled, holding a stone case that looked ancient. There were letters and sigils carved into it. The box was held tightly by Borgin.

"Understandable, but I find it most intriguing how you've found these to seize your attention too. As those earrings were worn by Anne Boleyn before her execution."

Elia looked at the display once more, before turning back to walk with him to a more private area of the shop.

"And why do you keep them here?"

"Well, it was also said to be a gift by her husband, Henry, that was made of the Spanish gold he received upon marrying Catherine. The earrings are cursed, whether it was from the gold itself or Anne. Stories say she was a witch herself and enchanted the earrings to charm Henry into leaving Catherine."

"Do you believe that?"

"No, but the public loves it. I choose to reveal that story rather than reveal the gold."

Borgin placed the stone case on a table before them at the corner of the shop. When he opened it, Elia felt uneasy. She saw gold plates, jewelry, ornaments, and other pieces stacked on top of each other.

"Henry and Anne's relationship was cursed because of the gold. He was cursed to have a daughter much to his disappointment, so his marriage would fail. The man became unfaithful."

Elia snorted, "I don't think any cursed gold could cause that. He was a lost cause on his own with that attitude. Is the curse all the same for everyone?"

"The curse takes many forms depending the person, but it will lead to their downfall. Some die immediately, some lose their minds, some have unfortunate lives for the rest of their days. All in all, they lose something and it all ends the same— in tragedy."

Elia then thought of something to say, something that may get Borgin to spill. He was invested in their conversation and comfortable with such topics already, perhaps he'd be lenient with her.

"It seems that tragedy and misfortune are closer than we think. My Draco..." She said innocently, hoping her sweet attitude would soften the creepy shop owner, "Has he seen the gold? So much misfortune has occurred in his life as of late, like what happened to his father. At this point, I believe he probably has Spanish gold."

Borgin snickered at her light hearted statement, closing the case.

"He hasn't. You have been the first, Miss Barros. However, your little Lord did purchase something." He revealed, her attention was peaked and she froze, waiting for his answer, "A beautiful piece, made of opals."

"Opals?" Elia questioned, complete confused. _Why would he buy a necklace? Made of opals of all things_ , they were one of her favorite stones. She always called it the faery stone.

"Yes. I do hope we get to see you wear it one day." Borgin gave her an evil smirk that made her gulp.

Why did he look at her like that? Perhaps he was revealing something about it. After all, if it's a piece coming from his shop, it's more than likely to be full of trouble. Had Draco bought it for her and Borgin simply spoiled the surprise? She didn't know what to make of it. She'd been there long enough and regained herself, nodding in respect. She had seen enough.

"Thank you, sir. I will happily pass on the kind services I received today… but the gold is our secret."

"Of course," He said, putting the case aside, "Should we ever… lift the curse to your liking, I would be honored to gift the Boleyn earrings to the newly wedded Malfoy. As as well as bargain a price on the case of gold. After all, your ancestors conquered the said gold."

Elia gave him a blank look, "Thank you for the offer, but it was never mine to begin with nor my people's. It was stolen, simple as that. I'm grateful for your time and what you've shown me. Good bye now."

Borgin nodded and waved his wand to unlock the shop. Elia then stepped out, finally breathing in the cold air from outside that seemed a lot more fresh than the suffocating kind inside. She rounded a corner being pulled in by Tonks, still morphed as the old woman.

"Blimey, Elia. I was about to swing in there with a team of Aurors soon! What happened?"

Elia moved away with her to get more privacy, "A lot about gold. But he told me something— Draco bought something in there. A necklace."

Tonks arched a brow, "For you maybe?"

"That's what I thought but it's from his shop. You swear it's for me, even Borgin said he hoped it was for me but I don't know… I have a bad feeling."

"Well if it's from that shop and it's for you… don't you think your boyfriend might be…?"

Elia looked at her in surprise at what she was insinuating.

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't give that to me."

"We don't know what it is or why he got it. He gets you loads of gifts. What if this is one and when you put it on, you're under a mind control or he offs you for your family-"

"Tonks! Don't say that." Elia urged, "He wouldn't."

Tonks let it go and gave Elia her wand. The girls Apparited back to Hogsmeade without getting caught, but the whole experience wouldn't leave Elia's mind. Tonks reverted back to her old self and the two headed back alone to the school.

"Wait," Tonks realized, "What kind of necklace was it?"

"Borgin said it had opals."

Tonks froze and Elia took notice, beginning to worry more.

"What?"

"A while ago, on the 12th— a Gryffindor girl got cursed."

"The 12th? That was before Slughorn's dinner party! How was I not aware?" Elia demanded, "Wait, a Gryffindor? Was her name Katie Bell?"

"That one. Harry and his buddies found her screaming on their way to the school that day. She had a necklace. Tanya and I had to inspect it with Moody, took it to the Ministry for evidence. It had opals too."

Elia's heart dropped, the flush from her skin sunk and she paled. She felt anxious all of a sudden at the statement, unable to believe it. No. Her Draco couldn't possibly…

"Elia?" Tonks questioned in concern, reverting ever mentioning it, "Merlin… I should have never told you. I'm sorry."

"No one told me." Elia croaked out, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Tonks grimaced, "I don't know. Everything has been hectic since your fight and with the curse on Katie Bell. I thought you knew, but I guess I know why Tanya never told you."

"Nor my friends." Elia murmured, "Please, don't tell anyone about this. Not about Draco. Please, Tonks."

Tonks knew this was important information, maybe Tanya knew. As important it was, she trusted Tanya and Elia not to reveal it for good reason. Elia now had to figure out how she'd stop Draco if it were all true.

Since her discovery, Elia had become more distant from Draco. When in reality, she wanted to be closer so she could help him. But how could she when she was terrified to approach him? She didn't want him knowing that she was secretly into him, whatever he was up to. Above all, she was afraid to find out the truth.

The day was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Many changes were made. Katie had to be replaced, it was Ron's first match, and upon everyone's surprise including Elia's— Draco wasn't in the match. He hadn't gone to any of the practices according to what Blaise told her so they had to replace him for the match. They also had to replace Vaisey, who was the Slytherin Chaser Elia knocked down and was still recovering.

Elia was shocked to hear Draco wouldn't be in the game, sad to know she couldn't cheer on her boyfriend. He loved Quidditch, so the news worried her more. She decided to confront the trio in the Great Hall about Katie Bell, only to see Ron hadn't arrived yet. No matter, she had to speak to one of them at least. She slid into their table with Luna who had an amazing lion head over her, greeting them all.

"Excited for the game?" Hermione asked, Elia nodded.

"Yes, but I'm worried about Draco. He never forfeits, I'll talk to him." Elia then shifted nervously, Luna took notice.

"You have something to say," Luna pointed out, "But you're too scared."

"Gee, thanks Luna."

"Do you?" Harry asked, concerned, "No need to be nervous. Spit it out."

"Look," Elia began, "I know now, that Katie was sent to St. Mungo's. That she was cursed."

They sat silently, averting their eyes. Luna waited patiently to hear as she herself was curious. She was under the impression that Elia already knew.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Better yet, I didn't even hear about it. Was everyone hiding it from me?"

"Elia, we didn't mean to hide it from you on purpose." Hermione said sheepishly.

"So I was just out of the loop?"

"Well, your fight with Parkinson was the talk at the time. Still is." Ginny mentioned.

"I know that but even if everyone, including myself were so distracted by that— you can't just ignore a girl being cursed. Everyone knew except me, no one told me. I didn't even see her at the hospital wing. Why?"

"Didn't you know? You should have known, given who did it." Harry suddenly snapped, earning a look from Hermione.

"Stop it." She hissed.

Elia looked between the two, confused.

"Stop what? Just tell me!"

Harry realized what he said, regretting it and looked down, "Sorry, Elia. It's not your fault."

"Of course it's not. She didn't know nor did she curse her. Don't blame her just because she's-" Hermione cut herself off.

"If you two don't spill the beans right now, they're going to need to replace Gryffindor's Seeker today." Elia warned, "Tell me please."

"We didn't want to tell you because…" Hermione hesitated, "Because Harry thinks Draco cursed her."

"'Mione!" Harry explained but Elia was quiet. That worried them.

She didn't know what to think, maybe it confirmed her suspicions anyways. But it upset her to still see how Harry always blamed Draco. How he accused him of something again and snapped at arms because she loved him. She was still quiet, Luna putting a hand on her to snap her from her thoughts.

"Elia," Harry stumbled for an explanation, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." Elia said, "First the love potion, now this?"

She let out a short breathy chuckle, it was sour. The girl stood up and left, noticing how far away her boyfriend seemed too at his table. He wasn't sitting close with his friends, he was pale and wasn't touching his food. He looked sick, not fit for the match from what it seemed.

Draco looked at her momentarily before she walked out. Harry sighed in frustration at himself, Hermione frowning at him.

"Way to go." Ginny told him, rolling her eyes and nudging him.

* * *

Elia skipped the match, not in the mood to watch it after her conversation. That and Draco was on her mind. She decided to make her famous chicken soup for the cold and hoped it would make him feel better. And since everyone was at the game, they have time alone to be together for once. She sucked it up and decided she'd try to confront him again.

The Hufflepuff ventured to his common room with the bowl in her hand, going up to his dormitory. She was glad to see the light on, peering through the crack of the door. She knocked before entering, surprising him. He was laying on his bed, contemplating on his next plan and trying to rest from the stress of it all.

Draco shot up from his bed, looking at his girlfriend dazed until he saw the bowl in her hand. She gave him a shy smile and stepped in. She lingered by the door in case he turned her away.

"I… I wanted to bring you this." She stepped forward and placed it on his desk, "I heard you're not feeling to good, so I hope that'll help."

"You didn't go to the game?"

"No, I worried about you. You never miss Quidditch." She said, Draco looked at his hands and it made Elia uneasy. She couldn't go through with it now. She thought she could but being with him made her more scared, "If you're feeling sick, you should eat. I'll get going now-"

"No—" He startled her, "Stay, please."

Elia's mouth slowly turned upwards, relieved and the girl almost threw herself at him. She nodded, not wanting to ruin anything and Draco pulled her to him. He sighed against her body, the two being distant had its effects on him. Like he was going through a withdrawal. He needed her at that moment.

His head laid on her chest and her hands held him, running her fingers through his hair. She placed a kiss on his head before sitting beside him.

"Eat, please."

"Not hungry."

"You need to." Elia pushed, "How else will you get better?"

Draco sighed, looking at the bowl and knowing she made it for him somehow brought a bit of his appetite back. He obeyed and ate the soup while she fixed up his pillows for their comfort. She removed her shoes and sat on the bed with him. He finished his bowl and Elia cupped his face.

"You look better, your face has some color now." She said, pulling him to her again to rest on her chest. He followed her movements without a word, inhaling her sweet scent and hearing her heartbeat.

Draco was still quiet and Elia's fingers trailed across him in comfort. When she finally mustered up some courage to confront him on their issues, she felt light kisses on her breasts. Goosebumps rippled across her skin as his kisses became more passionate. He hadn't said a word yet she knew what he wanted and perhaps she needed it too since their last time.

She brought him up and after more snogging and heavy petting, Draco soon had her bent over and maneuvered her hips towards him. With her back arched, he pulled down her leggings and panties immediately. He was fully clothed and would keep that way except for where it mattered. He brought out his hard cock and aligned his head at her wet entrance, which had become soaked at how dominating he was of the situation.

Draco heard that familiar gasp leave her lips when he entered her, feeling her tight walls engulf him. He sighed in content and didn't bother going slow with her, despite their separation. Draco pounded into her relentlessly, hearing her cry out and whimper in pleasure. Elia gripped the sheets while her mouth hung open, her bum bouncing against his hips.

Draco poured out his frustration into her, through his rough actions. He wanted to take out his built up stress somewhere and there she was, taking him in beautifully. He wanted to feel something else for once, aside from his constant fear and stress. She whispered his name, trying to meet his fast pace while he was deep inside of her. He didn't last long, nor did he bother making his girlfriend finish.

He slammed into her to the point she couldn't support herself on her hands and knees. The girl was bent down onto the bed with only her hips raised to meet his thrusts, feeling so good only for it to be torn away. Elia was close too, as her loud moans turned silent, unable to articulate the words to describe her pleasure. But Draco buried himself in her and released. He pulled out, leaving her there dazed and confused.

Her boyfriend always finished her, he lived for the sight and feeling of her cumming on his cock, tongue, or fingers. This time, he took what he could and laid back down. She could feel the anger and frustration he held inside when he took her, gripping her hips so tightly she couldn't move. All she could do was take his cock.

Elia was left unfulfilled, but she had more important concerns than that. The girl slid back into her clothes and laid on his chest in silence again, finally cutting to the chase.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He paused, "What do you mean? I've told you I'm fine."

"You say that, but I see otherwise. You don't eat, nor go with your friends or Quidditch practice. I haven't seen you at the patrols and Mcgonagall is on me to remind you to turn in your work. So really— what's going on?"

Draco didn't say anything, choosing not to answer her. He just wanted to rest with her but she wanted to push him. He knew she meant well, though he didn't want to talk about it at all. She shook him lightly to get his attention and sat up.

"Please Draco-"

"I told you I'm fine." He snapped, startling her, "You said you wouldn't pry anymore-"

"Well it's gotten worse! Do you expect me to stand by and watch you fall apart?!" Elia argued back with a sternness in her voice, a flare rising in her eyes.

"You don't need to do anything." He said, "You said you would always be here, no matter what."

Her anger simmered, the look in her eyes turned sympathetic.

"Of course I will."

"Then just do that."

Draco pulled her back in his arms, savoring their moment together in peace. Even if he wasn't. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over her skin contently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about that again." He said, feeling Elia shake her head against his chest. He opened his eyes to peek down at her.

"No, it's something else." Elia said, turning her head up to look at him. His hand then rested in her brown locks, "Slughorn is having a Christmas party next month. I'm going and he's allowing us to bring a date. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Her eyes twinkled in hope, a small smile spreading at the possibility. Even though they were a couple, she still wanted to ask. However, instead of the giddy feeling Draco should have felt like her, he felt bitter. Slughorn never wanted him there in the first place because of his father. Would he throw a tantrum with Draco there? And ruin Elia's chance of returning to the Slug Club. He didn't want to go now, just to spite Slughorn.

His office was also on the floor of the Room of Requirement. If the party was going on, he wouldn't be able to finish his work with the cabinet if he went. His silence and how tense he became only lowered her spirits.

"Please? I really want you to come with me."

"No." He said firmly, "I'm not going to appease Sluggy. Screw his little club. I don't know why you want to go anyways, you don't like parties."

"I just want to go with you." She said, "He invited many others, some famous witches and wizards! He even invited my grandmother-"

"Then go with her."

Elia shot up, her frown settled and Draco turned away. It wasn't just that, she could hear an attitude and she didn't like it.

"What is wrong with you? You're my boyfriend and I'm asking you to come with me. What's wrong with that?"

"I said no, Elia. I don't want to go."

"Is it because of me or is it because you're still mad about not being in the club?"

Draco didn't bother answering and Elia shifted away from him, getting up and standing before him.

"You really are an arsehole. If you genuinely didn't want to go, a simple no would've been fine. But go ahead and be childish, just don't get pissed at me if I go without you."

Elia stormed out immediately, her anger flaring that Draco could feel the room heat up at the intensity. He sighed in frustration, he really did it this time. He just hoped she'd understand one day, even if he was being selfish and childish.


	46. Jasmine Doesn't Help With Memory

With end of the semester finals, Elia decided to shut herself away into her studies. She still hadn't gotten over her fight with Draco, in fact she hardly talked with him since. And in a way, she felt he was content with their silence. It was less stress on him without her urging to know what was happening while he was able to focus on the cabinet and a new plan.

Despite how preoccupied Draco made himself to be since their fight— he was far from okay. He hated their awkward silence, their short conversations, and hardly seeing her. He hadn't bed her since nor took her on a date. She stopped asking for either. He was consumed by the cabinet.

His grades were slipping, it made Elia more worried but she pretended not to care. He even stopped being in Quidditch completely. When Blaise and Theo related this news to her, her heart sank. She wanted to know what was Draco doing that was far more important than his grades, friends, Quidditch… and her.

His appearance was getting worse since that day. His skin was greying to say the least, she swore he dropped a few pounds. He had bags under his eyes, it was like a Dementor was feeding off of him at night. And Elia couldn't do anything about it.

The Hufflepuff also found out what happened the night of the Quidditch match, that Lavender Brown was now Ron's girlfriend which tore Hermione. The two had a sleepover as Hermione cried on Elia's shoulder about the ordeal. Now she was dateless as well.

She sat with Neville and Luna in the quiet library, studying for their finals. She was going to ask Harry later to help her study for Potions since Draco wasn't up for the task. She let go Harry's suspicions that upset her last time, seeing as though it was a normal thing by now. Her friends were noticing her anxious behavior and how down she seemed. One thing they could at least be happy about with her relationship with Draco was that she was the happiest she's ever been since Cedric's passing.

Neville squirmed in his seat between Elia and Luna, all of them reading and taking notes. He was attempting to pluck up the courage to ask Elia what was wrong. That is until Elia paused and worked up the strength to ask him a question first.

"Neville."

"Yes?" He responded, surprised.

"Do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

He stopped everything, eyes wide and Luna looked up from her book. She smiled at them, then Elia saw his expression and chuckled.

"As friends of course."

"R-right!" Neville choked out, blushing that a girl like her would ask him. No girl has ever asked him something like that. Even if Elia was his friend for years, she belonged to Malfoy so it threw him off.

Not wanting to anger the Slytherin Prince, even if the Puff Princess was his good friend— he had to decline. He would've love to go with her, was flattered even. Though, he didn't make the cut with Slughorn and was dropped. That and well… there was a Ravenclaw right next to him that he didn't want to stray away from. He glanced at Luna's smile of encouragement, feeling guilty.

"I'd love to, Elia. Really I would, but…" He trailed off, "I'm sorry. I don't want to go. I-I don't mean with you, I do! Just-"

Elia gave him a sweet smile, "Don't fret, Neville. It's alright, I understand. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Though if you change your mind, I'd still like to go with you."

"Thank you, Elia. I do appreciate it, no pretty girl ever asks me these things." He admitted shyly.

"You're my friend, I thought it'd be nice so of course I'd ask. Shame girls aren't pouncing at your door but you'll find someone." She winked.

However, her asking him did make them wonder why? Why would she ask him if she was with Draco? Luna then spoke up.

"Elia?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you ask Neville?"

Neville frowned, "Thanks, Luna."

"I don't mean it like that." She said, "I mean wouldn't you ask Draco? Or does he not mind?"

"He wouldn't cut my bloody head off, right?" Neville added.

Elia fell silent, not wanting to talk about their fight and overall, their rocky relationship. But they were her friends. Tonks knew, maybe they deserved to know her odd behavior. She then sighed, putting down her quill and book.

"To tell you the truth, things have been… difficult with him lately." She revealed quietly to them so no one would hear, including Madam Pince.

Her friends sat up straighter, listening more closely now that she was being honest with them. They followed her low tone too.

"He's been acting strange. He's been distant from me, but I think it might be more than what happened with his father."

"What do you mean?" Neville questioned.

"I don't know," Elia whispered back, "And that's what scares me. What if he no longer wants me?"

"Aw, Elia… don't say that." He said, extending out his hand to hers in comfort. She grimaced at the thought that perhaps Draco was growing bored of her, or was interested elsewhere.

"Perhaps all those fucking aristocratic pure bloods are right— he's grown bored of me."

"Who could grow bored of you?"

"Nothing wrong with boring." Luna said, "But Neville is right, you are far from boring. Although, I do think if you were, Draco wouldn't love you any less. And because you aren't, he loves you even more. It's a connection really, a soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Elia questioned.

"Yes. My father use to tell me once you've found your soulmate, you'd know. However it can be tricky. The love is so profound, more than you ever thought possible— as well as the pain. He says that you will never know true pain until you have them, because being with your soulmate _is_ the most painful experience."

"That… doesn't sound too pleasant. It's scary even." Neville commented, "I thought having a soulmate should be happiness and true love."

"Yes but, you wouldn't want that pain from anyone else except them. Wouldn't you?" Luna added.

"I've already been through enough pain though. I lost Ced, I thought I would never recover. It was the most painful experience. Are you saying…?"

"No, but perhaps Cedric and you came from the same flame. Just as you and Tanya each come from another side of the same coin. Despite the pain you went through, you continue to do so even now with Draco. He takes as much as he'd give, but now it's purely take."

"You're right…" Elia murmured.

"But you've been through pain, you know where to draw the line and move on." Luna said quietly to her, "Just like with Cedric. But with Draco, you fight through it as does he. As much as he takes right now, you stand by him. Because-"

"Because there's no one else I'd rather have that with." Elia said softly, with utter realization and Luna smiled.

"Not that you should be taken advantage of." Neville added cautiously, "Even if what you guys have is like that, you need to draw the line and step away at some point if it gets worse. We wouldn't want Malfoy hurting you worse than Cedric. I thought you'd never be the same since then."

"I couldn't agree more." Luna said.

"So you're saying— stand by him as much as I can? And if I can't take it anymore…"

Luna then says, "You're strong, you've got this. But there is no shame in giving up."

Elia nodded in acceptance, not that she wanted to give up but it wasn't ideal either to be neglected by him. First, she'd do all she could to revitalize their relationship and draw him back. And she'd stand with him always. She'd do all she can to be his forever.

"Well, what else can I do? Obviously I just can't slip him a love potion. That's creepy." Elia joked.

"There's no need because he loves you. We just need something to give him a push towards you." Luna said and Neville then thought of a suggestion.

"M-maybe a plant?"

Elia furrowed her brows, "Give him a plant?"

"No, put one in your room. One that'll attract him. It's no love potion but…" Neville trailed off, but his idea was presented anyways. Elia then thought it over.

"Well there are plants with certain properties, things they can attract."

"A basil plant maybe?" He offered.

"Maybe but it attracts wealth too. I don't need that. I need him." Elia says, "Perhaps jasmine. Isn't it an aphrodisiac?"

"It is. Even orchids will do too."

Luna jumped in, "We could make a wreath to hang, or a crown on your head to wear."

"Yes to the crown." Elia pointed at Luna then pointed to Neville, "No to the orchids. As beautiful as they are, they can be toxic to cats."

Neville frowned upon hearing that, retracting his suggestion and he scratched his head.

"Right, sorry. Merlin, you practically know more than me."

Elia giggled, "No way! I just have to know what's good or bad for animals. I can't lose Toast again."

She then thought of another plant, lighting up.

"There's always roses. Let's go to the green house and see if there's any seeds. Or we can go to the flower shop this weekend."

Neville chuckled, "Make up your mind first _then_ we'll get them."

They decided on jasmine plants and omitted basil as Elia felt Toast might be attracted to the smell and destroy the plant. He's played with many of the leaves from her pots before. Neville and Elia went to a flower shop, coming out with a fresh pot of jasmine flowers and seeds. This caused many whispers and comments between students, as it looked suspicious that Neville held a plant of flowers then gave it to Elia. Word reached Slytherin common room too and Draco wasn't happy.

"Oi." Theo called Draco from across the common room as he was leaving for the night to the Room of Requirement. Draco halted and sneered in annoyance.

"What?" He spat.

"Merlin, what's got your wand a twist?" Blaise commented.

"Eh, nevermind then. He's probably heard already, that's why he's all pissy." Their grumbled, "Go on then, you never hang out with us anyway. Except with Crabbe and Goyle."

His two lackeys would stand guard at times while he worked in the Room, however the conversation suddenly piqued Draco's interest.

"What is it then?"

"Ain't that why you're mad? Your girl with Longbottom in Hogsmeade today?"

Draco paused, "What? Those two go frolicking in the gardens while flower picking?"

"Sort of. Longbottom gave her some flowers or something today." Theo explained, "If you ask me, it looked like a date. Everyone thought he was trying woo her since you've been in clouds lately. Guess he grew the bollocks to finally ask her out."

"What do you mean _finally_?" Draco hissed, he was gritting his teeth in anger. Had he been really disconnected that others were noticing? Therefore sought the opportunity to win over Elia behind his back? He considering hunting Longbottom down at that point.

"Mate, come on. He's had eyes for her since first year!" Blaise said, just to bother him some more, "You slacking off now, Draco? I'll be sure to congratulate Longbottom at Slughorn's party when I see him with your girl."

"Shut the hell up!" Draco shouted, his voice was tense and full of rage that it made his two friends jump back. It was completely silent now and Draco stormed out.

It felt as if the halls were spinning, he couldn't grasp his surroundings or anything really. All he knew in that moment was fear. Draco was losing Elia— and everyone knew it. Yet if he didn't complete his task, he'd lose her anyways. There was no middle ground.

However, instead of going to her right away— like she hoped once she finished her wreath after lots of hard work and focus. Draco went to the Room of Requirement, where Crabbe and Goyle would be waiting for him. He would work on the cabinet, while she put up flowers for him. He would stay in the Room all night while she stayed in hers, lonely and disappointed. He knew deep down, Elia was loyal to him... she had to be.

* * *

December arrived and things between Elia and Draco remained the same if not worse. She was still dateless, nor did it matter to her at that point. She'd go have fun at the party as much as she could without Draco. She signed her name on the list of those departing home for the holidays. As for Draco, he was staying behind which shocked Elia and made her even more upset.

He always left home for the holidays, nor told her he was staying. She wanted to spend Christmas with him again, make it better than the last. In fact— it was about to be their one year anniversary. Yet he chose to stay and it tore her apart. He hadn't said anything at all about their anniversary, so she stayed silent. She was sure he forgot, but she kept trying for him anyways.

Elia wore a jasmine crown on her head to her classes after. Everyone gave her weird looks but what was to be expected of the Hufflepuff? She paid them no mind, she hoped it would get Draco's attention.

However, he hadn't kissed her, nor held her hand. He questioned her crown in amusement. Yet he felt the tension was higher now after he signed his name to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He constantly was in his own world and Elia's plan wilted just like the flowers on her head from how sad she became throughout the day.

One night before the party, Elia was patrolling the halls and snuck to a corridor to meet with Tonks. She saw the brown haired Auror looking around from a corner, lighting up at the sight of her. They scurried towards each other, Tonks nearly tripping with the box in her hands before Elia held them.

"Slow down! You'll fall!" Elia giggled, grabbing the box.

"Sorry. Best take this off my hands before I actually screw it up with my luck. Lady Sayre would kill me." Tonks said, letting go of the box into Elia's hands, "Well, package delivered from your dear grandmother. Hope you don't mind but, Tanya and I had a peek before it was packaged."

"How's it look?" Elia asked eagerly.

"It's not my style personally, but if you're going for looking like a banana— I think you'll be fine."

Elia smacked her arm playfully and Tonks snickered like mad. She rolled her eyes and departed from the Auror, hugging the box with her party dress inside. She made her way through the halls, trying to get down a few floors until she heard footsteps around a corner.

The Prefect paused, arching a brow at the noise of the empty hall thinking a student might've gotten lost after curfew. She walked towards it but halted to peek her head out just a bit to see who it is. She nearly jumped when she saw Draco at the end of the hall.

He stood before the Room of Requirement, loosening his tie before he entered the large door that appeared before him. It all looked so suspicious to Elia and in fact, her heart dropped. She thought the worst, seeing as it was the Room that they go to for nights of passionate yet he never took her there anymore.

And there he was, sneaking off to the Room, even lying to her as she recalled he said he'd be studying that night. Elia began to realize he was doing something in there behind her back, perhaps even meeting someone there. The Room was private and catered to everyone's needs. He no longer needed her it seemed.

Elia took off, tears threatening to spill as she shook from the thought that Draco had a secret. It wasn't her anymore, but something else entirely. Maybe even someone else. Yet, she never had the courage to tell him. She was beyond hurt to even begin fixing what was already broken.

* * *

It was the day of Slughorn's party and Elia somewhat dreaded it. She hardly spoke with Draco since her discovery that night and she was sure he didn't even notice. During one lesson in Transfiguration, Ron had embarrassed Hermione in front of everyone and it broke Hermione's heart, running out crying. Elia ran out after her, not caring for anybody else but her friend.

Draco felt irritated that she ran out before he could ask her on a small date, one they sorely needed. He forgot it was the day of Slughorn's party and honestly didn't care, he didn't want her at the party anyway. Draco loathed the tense silence they were in, feeling as though their relationship was dying. He finally made some time for her that evening and worked up the nerve to speak to her only for his girlfriend to leave immediately.

He left in a foul mood after class, additionally he was given detention for missing more assignments. The Slytherin was definitely having a bad day, however he found a jasmine flower on the desk they shared. It fell from her head, trailing behind her when they collapsed. He pocketed it before leaving, hoping to get a moment with her soon to pick up their relationship that he was ruining. He hoped it wasn't too late and decided to find her later.

Elia found her friend sobbing in the girl's bathroom, being held by Luna who thought Hermione's cries were actually Myrtle's. She rushed to Hermione, hugging her as well. Luna grabbed some tissues to give to her and Elia managed to get her to speak.

"'Mione," Elia said, "Don't ever let someone like Ron get you down, ever. He doesn't know what he's missing out on, or maybe he does and he knows he's screwed up."

"Ron does say some mean things, it's odd." Luna added, "Do you want to go now?"

Hermione sniffled, nodding and wiping her face with the tissue. Elia had her arm around her in comfort, carefully taking her outside with Luna. They found Harry standing outside the bathroom with Hermione's books, one of his eyebrows still yellow from their transfiguration lesson. Elia quietly snorted at the look.

"Oh, hello Harry! Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?" Luna pointed out, making Elia snicker.

"Hi Luna." He greeted then handed Hermione her books, "Hermione, you left your stuff…"

"Oh yes." She said, her eyes still puffy and drooped lowly while she wiped more tears, "Thank you Harry. Well I'd better get going…"

She went off crying more, making Elia's heart sink. She eyed her blonde friend beside her, both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shared the same concern. She nodded and Luna went off to follow Hermione. Elia stayed back with Harry, leaning beside him and sighing.

"She's really upset." Elia told him, "I can't believe Ron."

"Yeah… they've had a row."

"As I was told. Still— it's wrong. He shouldn't be making her this upset, it's already bad enough on her that he's with Lavender. He was suppose to be Hermione's date to the party but I guess that's far from happening now." Elia said.

Suddenly, Harry perched up and looked at Elia, her statement reminded him of something he wanted to do. Many girls have been wanting to go with him to the party, he even heard about one that wanted to slip him a love potion. Hermione had suggested he bring someone that would steer the girls away. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd want to go with more, aside from Ginny. He contemplated on the idea, but it was now or never.

She then added, "I wonder who she'll be taking now, she won't tell me-"

"How would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" Harry blurted out all of a sudden.

Elia paused, eyes wide and turned to face him.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off, "We're supposed to bring guests so I thought you might like... I mean— I mean as friends, you know! But if you don't want to-"

"Sure!" Elia answered with a bright smile, leaving him relieved.

Since Draco wouldn't go with her due to their situation lately, and Neville turning her down— she forgot about asking Harry. She immediately was excited and happy he asked her. Of course, it wasn't romantically driven, her heart belonged with Draco. However, she didn't want to go alone either even if it was last minute.

"Guess that's why you transfigured your brow yellow, huh?" She winked, "Should I do mine in red?"

Harry's lips pulled up into a grin, chuckling and shook his head.

"No, sorry if it's out of the blue. I know it's late and didn't know if you were going with anyone. Neville told us you had asked him, that Malfoy wasn't going with you…"

Elia frowned slightly as they walked the halls together slowly. She nodded sadly.

"Yes, but don't worry. I don't mind going with you. I'm glad I get to go with you." Elia grinned.

That same day, word got around even faster than when Neville and her got the flowers. In fact, everyone knew quickly because Peeves had overheard their conversation and blared out the news to everyone. That Harry Potter was taking Elia Barros as his date to Slughorn's party.

Everyone was quick to question it, especially since she was courting Draco. Ron bombarded Harry with his own questions as to why her?

"Seriously, mate. Are you asking to die? Malfoy is the most jealous git there is about her, even her family guards her! Ain't you violating her contract?"

Harry shook his head, fixing his clothes that night as he got ready.

"She said yes and that's that. We're just going as friends."

"You ain't in love with her and trying to steal her, right?"

"No!" Harry replied, "I'm not trying to _steal her_. Besides, she had no one to go with and neither did I. She asked Neville, remember?"

"Why not Malfoy? He's her fiancé."

"Boyfriend, they're not marrying _yet_." Neville added from across the room while tending to his toad.

"And hopefully, they never will be." Harry muttered, adjusting his tie. Ron pointed at him, accusingly.

"See! That right there! You are trying to steal her!"

"No, I'm not!"

Neville sat silently with Trevor as they argued more, not revealing how troublesome Elia has been with Draco. It would just add more to the drama and he didn't want to reveal something so private from his dear friend.

Draco however, was past the point of rage. His feelings were indescribable at the moment as he stormed through the halls to find her. First Longbottom, now Potter. He felt like she was playing games with him and his feelings since he turned her down. At that point, he wished he never refused her request just so all the boys could back off. It bothered him that they were all after her now, but more so that she even agreed to being Potter's date.

In the Hufflepuff dorms, Elia was in her room getting ready for the party. A stack of Christmas presents were in the corner to which she was going to hand out in the morning to her friends before she left home. Her makeup was done and she took the most time on her hair, which she already had a full head of thick long waves. It was time consuming but she managed to pin her curls in a barrel fashion on her head, the remaining length swept to her left side.

She heard footsteps approaching her room as she was putting on her small white heels, thinking it was one of her roommates. Elia didn't expect to see Draco barge in, alarming her. She looked up from her feet and her eyes went wide.

"Draco? What're you doing here?" Her voice fell weak as she saw his demeanor, feeling how he radiated pure anger. She felt nervous yet a twinge of anger was rising in her too.

He paused as he looked her over, almost forgetting about why he'd came and why he was angry. Elia looked so beautiful in front of him. Her hair looked more curled and swept nicely on her shoulder, with a face of makeup for the event. Then her dress— yellow. It then made his blood boil.

The dress was strapless and the top hugged her breasts, adorned in small white flowers made of lace. The design trailing down to her hips where the skirt rounded out, the bottom of it curved around the front of her ankles. Draco wanted to tear it off so Potter wouldn't see her in it. He felt it was for his eyes only.

"Yellow?" He questioned sourly.

She arched a brow, fixing her necklace.

"Yes? What about it? Why are you here?"

"Don't question me when you haven't answered me." Draco snapped.

Elia frowned at him, "What is your problem? Yes, I'm wearing yellow because I always do! What's wrong with that?"

"You wear that around _me_. Now, you're wearing it for _Potter._ " He said, jealousy coating his words and Elia knew it right away, "Drop everything tonight, even him. Stay with me-"

"Oh, stop it Draco!" She argued back, "Don't start with me. Nor should you even try to talk me out of it. If you wanted a date with me, you would've gone with me! I told you not to get mad when I go without you! That was your choice."

He stepped forward, the two standing and facing each other fueled by the anger in their argument. She crossed her arms, giving him a look and Draco snapped again.

" _Without me_ — not with somebody else!"

"We're just going as friends! You'd honestly think I'd cheat on you?!"

"You already are if you go with him!"

Elia's jaw dropped, the silence of her room just made his words sink in. The fact that he even said them, the look of pure hurt on her face was evident and he instantly regretted it. Her eyes watered slightly and pushed him away from her.

"I should be asking you that, _liar_." She muttered in Spanish, beyond hurt and angry that her native tongue came out. He understood and became confused.

"What?! What the hell are you spewing out now? _You're the liar_!" He said back in French, only angering her more. She snapped around and pointed at him.

"I saw you! Going to the Room of Requirement!"

He froze, afraid that she knew now. Yet, he felt she didn't due to what she was accusing him of. She had the wrong idea.

"That is _our_ spot! That's where I gave myself to you and now you won't even take me! Hell you won't even look at me! Who are you meeting there every night?" She said, then shook her head, "You know what? Don't answer that, _I'll just get more lies._ I'm tired, Draco. I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of you lying to me and getting jealous and angry with me when I haven't done anything. I've been loyal and devoted _to you_! But you've shown me otherwise."

She went to her closet and opened it to reveal a wrapped box, separate from her pile. She shoved it in his arms, plucking the envelope taped on top. Elia didn't say a word and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his tone sounding more harsher than he intended but he felt guilty. He felt worse seeing her this way and how he was pushing her away.

"To the party, of course. _Without you_." She spat, grabbing her small handbag with her wand inside, then switched to Spanish again, " _You're my soul and my life_. I've given you both, but now you take and you lie… I don't even know who you are anymore."

Elia stepped forward, her watery eyes pleading to him and her hands shaking.

"Please… tell me the truth. Don't let it end like this."

Draco didn't know what she was talking about and was appalled that she'd even say these things. Yet, he still couldn't tell her. The shame his secret brought him was frightening, afraid she'd reject him after his betrayal. He looked back at her, seeing how the girl was begging. But he had to protect her.

"I can't." He said lowly, almost sounding guilty with himself. However, his blank stare covered for it.

Elia went stiff, her look hardened so suddenly as if something inside of her broke. Her eyes darkened, she gave up. The Hufflepuff ripped the envelope in her hand, throwing it on the floor in front of him.

"Merry Christmas."

She mumbled something else under her breath once she left, something Draco couldn't make out. Maybe it was in Spanish or English, he couldn't tell. He picked up the ripped up envelope, noticing a card was inside. He took it out and tried to piece it together, reading what he could from her torn hand writing. That's when he realized what she said at that last moment, feeling far worse than ever before. The card showed it clear as day.

 _Happy Anniversary._


	47. Slughorn's Christmas Party

**A/N: After long planning with T and a suggestion from her, we decided to come up with two things. One, and only one, I decided I'd reveal right now. The other is a surprise for much much later. Mwahaha.**

 **Our current idea is a** **Q &A** **of sorts. Basically when there are times I can't upload a chapter because of time constraints or writer's block, we ask that you guys (my lovely readers) ask as many questions as you'd like, of whatever the hell you want to know from the author or the characters too! Any for me or T, we'll answer ourselves but anything you want ask** _ **any**_ **of the characters, they'll answer! Let me know if you'd like that and ask anything you'd like.**

 **I'll upload the questions and answers separately on the site. You guys have** **an entire week** **to submit questions whether it be in PM or as a review here. Please do participate! Can't wait to answer anything you guys have. Everyone has until the 15th to ask anything, starting now!**

* * *

Elia couldn't face Harry just yet after her tearful fight yet again with none other than the love of her life. She didn't bother looking back or going to the floor of Slughorn's office just yet. Instead, she ran to the girl's bathroom.

She sniffled in her hands, looking into a mirror once she stood before a sink. Luckily no one was inside at that hour, she looked into the mirror and saw the slight redness to her eyes. She wiped away the upcoming tears gently from her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

The girl sighed, disheveled from the whole ordeal. She didn't like fighting with Draco yet that's all they did lately. She wanted to help him, find out how to help him but he wasn't letting her. She was being pushed away when she just wanted him.

"Why so blue, Elia?" Elia heard behind her.

She gasped and recognized it was Myrtle asking, a pout on her face as she floated behind Elia. She turned to face her, Myrtle was visible from the mirror in front of her. Elia sighed again in defeat, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"More like yellow, aren't I?" Elia joked, gesturing to her dress. She then chuckled slightly at the frown Myrtle made, "Sorry."

"That made no sense." Myrtle commented, "But still, what troubles you? After all, I'm the only one in here that should be crying— not you."

Elia leaned against the sink, shrugging, "I don't know Myrtle, I don't even know where to begin."

Myrtle pouted, floating around her body and looking over her dress. She decided to let it go at that moment, even if she wanted all the details.

"Hm, going to the party now then?" Myrtle questioned.

"How do you know about that?"

"I overheard some girls who like to talk in here, gossiping about you and Harry. They're so obsessed with him, they're upset that you were asked to the party instead. They say some awful things about you…" Myrtle revealed as a matter of fact. Elia looked down, frowning slightly but accepted it.

"Not the first time…"

"Oh but don't worry, I took care of that. They were more upset when they got blasted by stinky toilet water." Myrtle giggled like mad, "Serves them right to say such vile things about you."

"Myrtle!"

Myrtle laughed some more before flying above Elia.

"You outta hurry, you wouldn't want to keep Harry waiting. I'm sure Draco is consumed in his jealousy right now, isn't he?"

Elia rolled his eyes, "I wonder if those two will ever stop hating each other. But you're right, I should go."

"Well make sure to put some salt on that cut. That'll straighten him out and realize what he's missing out on."

Elia chuckled, "Are you saying I should make him more jealous? That's mean. Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?"

"Anyone can be mean, you know that." Myrtle snickered, "I'm just smarter about it."

"Well thank you for your wisdom." Elia joked, before telling her goodbye and headed out the bathroom. At least Myrtle cheered her up. She walked through the halls to Slughorn's office, hoping the party would distract her and be fun. All while she was still shaken over Draco but that buzzed in the back of her head for now.

Harry waited patiently in the hallway to Slughorn's office. He could hear the loud chatter and commotion inside with bright lighting down the hall, however his date hadn't arrived yet. He came just on time at 8:00pm when the party would start, yet was surprised Elia hadn't arrived yet. He wondered what could be holding her up.

He didn't wait long for he finally caught glimpse of Elia rounding the corner behind him in a rush. She breathed fast, smiling at him. She hurried towards him in her heels while gripping her skirt from getting in the way.

"Hi!" She said, a bit out of breath, "Sorry— I hope you weren't waiting long. I got… caught up in something."

"No, no! Don't worry about it." Harry said, eyes wide as he took a good look at her. She was definitely beautiful that night, seeing her in her signature yellow dresses and her hair done up so well. He smiled back at her, "Y-you look great!"

Elia grinned, giggling and looked him over as well seeing him in his suit and robes. At the center, he had a burgundy tie.

"Thank you," Elia curtsied and he chuckled, "You don't look bad yourself."

She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his. She arched a brow with a sly smirk on her face.

"Shall we?"

Harry nodded at her, smiling and pulled her closer to him as they walked. She nearly skipped beside him giggling through the hall as she was glad to see him and attend the party. She was going to have fun, she kept telling herself that, and ignore her problems with Draco just that one night.

The ceiling was covered in large floating lanterns, lighting up the hall and them. Her heels clicked against the ground, looking around and out a window, seeing the snow. She shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, just saw how snowy it is out there. I'm quite glad we'll be indoors, but should I have brought a shawl at least?"

"Don't worry, you can always have my robe in case."

"Wow, what a gentleman." Elia teased, smirking at him and laughed at his reaction.

All while they walked to Slughorn's office door, Draco heard them clear as day. He had left after she stormed out after their fight, going to the hall of the party. He had to go to the Room that night for that bloody cabinet, or at least that's what he was telling himself.

Instead, he hid himself behind a wall in the corridor by some stairs, sitting and waiting till everyone cleared out. However, he was waiting on Elia to arrive with Potter. The two didn't see him, walking down the hall while laughing and talking between themselves. He clenched his fists at how happy she looked with Potter, when moments prior she was nearly crying in front of him. How close she hugged Potter to herself and how he escorted her into the party, opening the door for her and offering his robe. The fact that they were each other's date was nauseating.

They entered the party, now out of sight and Draco wished he could've seen more of her in there. However he wasn't allowed in. Once they were gone, he took off from his spot and up towards the Room of Requirement. He hoped his task would distract him that night when just downstairs, his beloved was with another boy making her happy. He hoped his moment alone would help him gather how he'd fix everything between them, he was truly fucking up.

How could he forget their anniversary? Draco was ashamed of himself too, but he had to make it up to her. Perhaps he'd send her a beautiful gift while he was at the school repairing the cabinet and thinking of another plan since the Katie Bell situation failed. He hoped she'd forgive him and all would be well again.

He entered the Room and approached the vanishing cabinet, he kept testing if it worked or not. Days— months using incantations to repair and perfect it. He tore down the cover in his anger, falling into a heap of dust. Draco placed an apple inside, closing the door and took out his wand.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus."

* * *

At the party, everyone lit up at the sight of Harry joining the party, greeting him immediately. Slughorn took notice of him as soon as he arrived, as if anticipating his arrival. He grinned that Harry brought Elia as his date, the two looking wonderful together and certainly picture worthy. The Chosen One with infamous Elia Barros of House Sayre.

"Ah, Harry! My boy!" Slughorn called out from across the room, moving towards them. He approached the two and looked over them, "My I must say, if Miss Barros here wasn't betrothed to the Malfoy boy, I would have loved to see a wedding between you two! Such greatness!"

Harry and Elia looked at each other, awkwardly. Then their eyes averted away from embarrassment, it wasn't the first time they've heard that. In fact, they probably heard that as much as they heard how Harry had his mother's eyes.

"Thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

Slughorn then pulled Harry away from Elia right after, leaving her alone. He looked back at her in worry, reaching to get to her but Slughorn was adamant. Elia frowned in disappointment but understood that Slughorn only wants Harry anyways, as did everyone else. They all dismissed her, always.

She accepted it and stood patiently as he took many photos, reporters from the Prophet came, witches and wizards all around. Some even took her photo when she walked in. She saw students and house elves walking past her with trays on their head too. She sighed, looking around for any food.

"There's some sandwiches at that table over there, I think there might be some cauldron cakes too and I saw an elf passing out pumpkin pasties."

Elia whipped around to the voice behind her, eyes widening at the raven haired witch in a green dress.

"T!" Elia exclaimed, "What're you doing here? I thought he invited Grandmother?"

"He did, but did she want to come?" Tanya said nonchalantly, "She requested that I go in her presence."

"Makes sense." Elia said to herself, feeling more comfortable now that Tanya was by her, "No date?"

"No, it was kind of last minute. Moody is too proud to come to these things, Tonks is working, Viktor went home, Charlie is still in Romania, and Fleur…" Tanya smirked.

"Fleur?! Damn Tanya, you have just about everybody under your wing." Elia chuckled.

"Fleur couldn't come since Bill is jealous as hell that I'm trying to steal his girl. She can't resist me though."

Elia laughed loudly for once that night, getting a few appetizers from an elf passing for her and T, thanking them.

"Totally." Elia said, covering her mouth while she chewed.

"Speaking of jealous asses, how's Draco?"

"I'd ask you the same about Snape."

"Yeah, but he's here." Tanya grumbled, the two glanced across the room to see him talking with some wizards, "Yours on the other hand, isn't. I assume he still has a stick up his ass about not coming?"

"Quite. We had a bit of row before this, he's not coming home either so screw Christmas and our anniversary I guess." Elia said, looking for something to drink. Tanya clenched her fists at the neglect Draco was putting her through.

"God, he really is a fuck up. Worse than his dad— and that's saying something."

"Shut up." Elia rolled her eyes and snickered with her. Then, she smiled upon seeing Neville walking around in a waiters suit and a tray of glasses. The girls approached him, Elia seeing as Harry was still being tugged around, she decided to do her own thing in the meantime.

"Neville." Elia chimed, "Thought you didn't want to come, or were you just trying to soften the blow for me?"

"N-no!" He said, but relaxed seeing as they giggled, "I didn't make the cut, nor did I want to come— but Slughorn offered me extra credit if I did this tonight. Oh, hi Tanya."

"Hi." Tanya said, grabbing a glass for her and Elia, "Probably should've came with my sister instead, at least you wouldn't be Slughorn's errand boy tonight."

"Probably." He admitted before departing from the girls to tend to other guests.

"Well, I guess I'll steal you from Harry tonight since Slughorn is now his date." Tanya commented, slipping her glass, " _But_ — I heard he invited a special guest, amongst many."

"Really? Who?"

"A vampire." Tanya nearly purred.

"Are you serious?" Elia said in surprise but excitement, she's never met a vampire but read everything about them. However, the look on her sister's face said something else, "Christ, Tanya… the line between your taste in men and your love for all that is strange and dangerous is very blurred at this point."

"Can't help it. Come on, we'll find him and introduce ourselves. I wouldn't mind being his meal."

"Oh god, T." Elia groaned, "Look, you go find the vampire, _I'll_ find the food."

"Deal."

Tanya took off and Elia shook her head, walking around to find any food for she was hungry before arriving. The appetizers were barely keeping her alive. Then she saw another familiar face, Hermione. She was dressed up as well for the party however she was sneaking around. Her behavior was questionable and she found her running behind a curtain by the window. Elia was right behind her and entered quickly. Harry stopped taking photos with Slughorn and noticed them after a chat with Neville, he followed.

"Hermione," Elia called quietly as they entered through the curtains, "What's wrong?"

Harry stepped through the curtains, joining them.

"There you are." Harry said, pointing at Elia but then turned to Hermione and questioned her, "What're you doing? What happened to you?"

"No, I've just escaped. I mean…" Hermione explained, looking around before continuing as if it pained her to say it, "I left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac?!" Elia whispered furiously.

"That's who you invited?" Harry added.

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most. He's got more tentacles than a Snargaluff plant."

"That's saying something." Elia muttered, looking around as well to keep watch for him.

A waiter entered behind the curtains, holding out a tray, "Dragon tartare?"

"No, thank you."

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath."

Hermione perched up at the statement.

"On second thoughts—" She then snatched the tray from the waiter who then disappeared. She shoved as many dragon tartares she could in her mouth, chewing them, "It might keep Cormac at bay."

Elia saw him heading towards them and shook Hermione, who nearly gagged. She didn't know if it was from the tartare or the sight of him.

"Oh god, here he comes." She muttered before she shoved the tray in Harry's hands and grabbed Elia. Elia lead her out, pushing her to go first and quickly as they scurried away from Cormac. Elia did feel bad about leaving Harry behind though. The girls hurried to the other side of the party, towards Tanya talking to two men. Her attention specifically on who Elia assumed was the vampire just judging by her sister's expression. Tanya looked at the girls and smiled, bringing them in.

"There you are, find any food?"

Elia glanced at Hermione, "I found her…"

Tanya chuckled and Hermione offered to find them something to eat before walking away just so she's moving around, in fear of Cormac finding her.

"Fellas, this is my baby sister, Elia Barros." Tanya introduced her, wrapping an arm around her, "She is a student here."

"Ah! You are _the_ Elia!" The older man exclaimed who was short, "I am critically acclaimed writer Eldred Worple. It is my pleasure to finally meet you. My dear, should you ever want me to write a bibliography on your fairytale life, do come to me."

He turned to the taller man, who was pale, lanky, and had black hair. He stood stiffly and looked in pain, eyeing Elia intensely.

"In my time, I've studied vampires— lived amongst them. This is one of my dear friends from that time." Eldred referred to the taller man, "Sanguini, greet the girl!"

Sanguini gulped, before he reached out to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Barros." He nearly choked out, Tanya and Eldred then understood the look in his eyes.

"The same." Elia smiled, oblivious to his thirst for the young girl. He licked his lips at the feeling of her soft warm flesh pulsing with sweet blood that he could already smell. Tanya then pulled Elia back, giving an awkward chuckle with warning in her eyes.

Eldred grabbed a random pastry from Hermione, who finally approached them with a tray of food. She jumped at the sudden action.

"Sanguini! Why don't you nibble on this in the meantime?" Eldred suggested, shoving it in Sanguini's hand, who accepted it. He didn't want to hurt the girl and gave Tanya an apologetic look. Elia was still oblivious and began to eat too.

She spotted Harry finishing a conversation with Snape from afar, more so Snape just walking away from the conversation. They locked gazes and she went over to him, dragging Tanya with her. Hermione ran off as soon as she caught sight of Cormac.

"Tanya? What're you doing here?" He questioned once they were together.

"Wow, hi to you too." Tanya said sarcastically, "But you're not the only one Slughorn is obsessed over. Grandmother was supposed to come, but I filled in for her."

"Harry Potter!" A familiar voice exclaimed behind them, they turned to see Professor Trelawney who then gasped at the girls, "Elia and Tanya Barros!"

"Hi, Professor!" Elia grinned.

Tanya waved, "Hey Trelawney."

"Oh, hello." Harry greeted back unenthusiastically.

She took a tight hold over Elia's hands, eyes wide.

"My dearest, forgive me for barely noticing you here now." She said, then turned to Tanya, "Tanya, I have not seen you in quite some time. I must admit I do miss the way you'd scry in my class."

Tanya shrugged, "Fire is my thing."

"But you—" She turned back to Elia, "It's a shame you wish to be a magizoologist. You have the intuition of a great Seer. However, it pains me that you have not foreseen the misfortune you are headed to. My dear girl… you are-"

Elia rolled her eyes, smiling at Trelawney, "Professor, don't say it again. I've heard it every year. I can assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh Elia, if only it were the truth. I can sense it." Trelawney then ran her hand over Elia's palm, reading the lines, "I can still feel it— in your veins. Such pain. It only heightens when you are with Mr. Malfoy…"

That caught Harry's attention, eyes attentive to Trelawney's chatter.

"What?" He asked. Her attention went to him, forgetting Elia and she went off on another tangent, leaving the girls confused. Then again, they never knew when Trelawney was making sense sometimes.

"My dear boy!" She whispered close, "The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time— The omens were never good, Harry. . . But why have you not returned to Divination? Miss Barros certainly has. For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

Slughorn overheard, especially since Trelawney was talking to the very three he wanted at that party. He jumped into the conversation, asking Harry what subjects he was taking before boasting about his potion making abilities. One could tell he was quite drunk, his face beat red while holding another glass of mead.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" Slughorn then threw out his arm and brought in Professor Snape from out of the blue, clueless to the tension between him and Tanya. Elia looked nervously between them as Harry and Snape challenged each other about his abilities and desire to become an Auror.

"Now just wait a minute Professor-" Elia jumped in to defend Harry and ease the rising tension as Tanya was glaring, however the girl had been nibbling on a jelly bean that was tossed in her mouth. Once she started talking, the jelly bean lodged to the back of mouth and she choked mid sentence.

She horked it out with a funny cough as she choked, and Harry began laughing. Elia managed to cough out the jelly bean, laughing as he did since he was sipping mead and it poured out from his mouth and nose from laughing so hard. The two laughed at each other, the silly moment being interrupted when the doors bursted open. She didn't expect to see that special blonde hair she knew well, being dragged by Filch.

"Professor Slughorn!" Filch called, everyone in the party looked at them in shock, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious, "All right, I wasn't invited! I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not! You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"I invited him!" Elia suddenly intervened, anxious from the situation, "I invited him to come to the party tonight."

She lied quickly and terribly to cover for Draco, genuinely thinking at first that he was crashing the party, afraid he'd be in trouble. Had he crashed it to follow her? To intervene as she was Harry's date?

But if he was in the upstairs corridor… she knew he was in the Room again. It only broke her heart more to know he went there as refuge for their fight. Had he been caught and was using the party as another lie too? She thought the worst again.

"Eh? Then how come he wasn't here with you?!" Filch accused angrily, "You came with Mr. Potter! I outta take you to the headmaster too for lying-"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving drunkenly, "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Elia sighed in relief while Filch looked disappointed, however she couldn't look Draco in the eye. All her doubtful thoughts pooled in her head and settled awfully in her stomach. As much as she wanted to be beside him, she actually gifted closer to Harry and Tanya. Draco looked at her almost pleadingly, she was disgusted by all the lies.

Filch had turned away, muttering and cursing under his breath. Draco composed himself as if nothing happened, thanking Slughorn.

"It's nothing, nothing," Slughorn claimed, "I did know your grandfather, after all!"  
"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco responded smoothly, "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known."

Harry stared at Draco intensely, Elia noticed. She became uncomfortable, fidgeting with her hands at the idea that Harry might have seen through her and Draco. It wasn't just that that he picked up on, but the ghastly appearance of her boyfriend that she was noticing for awhile now. How tired he looked, the bags under his eyes, how sickly he was.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Snape said.

"Now, Severus," Slughorn hiccuped, "It's Christmas, don't be too hard—"

" _I_ am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be." Snape said firmly, turning away and eyeing Draco, "Follow me, Draco."

Draco begrudgingly followed Snape out the party, Elia watched nervously until they left and she turned away, attempting to distract herself. Harry then excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Elia with Tanya again. Tanya took note of her anxious demeanor, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her aside.

"You're doing the thing."

"What thing?"

"You're fidgeting with your long ass nails," Tanya said, "Like mum's nails. What's going on?"

"Ah T…" Elia began, looking glum, "It's all gone to pot. I don't know what to do with Draco anymore, I love him I do… but he's been lying to me. For so long now and I think the worst."

"He's cheating?" Tanya grit her teeth.

"I hope not, but he's always in the Room of Requirement. Even now, that's probably where Filch found him yet I covered for him. He never takes me on dates now, never sees me nor even kisses me. I mean, he's probably has some bits and bobs to sort out right now-"

"Stop it." Tanya stated sternly, looking down at her eyes, "Stop excusing his negligence towards you. If something's wrong, then something's wrong. Have you told him?"

"Yes, and he won't talk to me."

Tanya frowned, but she knew what he was doing from the sounds of it. She knew he wasn't cheating and knew he had a task for the Dark Lord. However she couldn't tell Elia, she didn't know why he was hiding it. She knew if El accepted her as a Death Eater despite the danger— she'd accept him all the same. Even if they were on opposite sides.

T could accept that he was hiding it, what she didn't accept was the way he was treating her baby sister. At first, he treated her like a princess because Elia is. Now he hardly looked at her, whether it was shame or that his focus must be on the task. Whatever it was, she didn't find it excusable. She then began to plot, glancing around quickly as she formulated something.

She was a Slytherin for a reason, and she'd get him to act right in no time by her terms.

"Look, El." Tanya explained, "Papa has always shown us what kind of man we should find, how we should be treated. He's a good man, Draco was to you at one point but now he's gormless."

She pulled her to Eldred and Sanguini again, "I mean, look at Sanguini. He's so attentive to us!"

Eldred chuckled nervously, "Lady Tanya, you might want to step a bit further away."

Tanya snickered and winked before taking El with her.

"You need a man that can give you that attention, you shouldn't be wasted away like this."

"T, I can't leave him, I love him. And our contract-"

"I know you love him, but you can't have him expect for you to sit around while he's walking all over you." Tanya said, "He's violated the contract. Perhaps it's time to write home, to Grandmother and break it off."

Elia's eyes widened, "How could you say that?!"

Everyone looked at them, Tanya feeling a twinge of guilt for getting a rise out of her sister but it was sorely needed. Elia turned away, walking out and ran into Harry on her way out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elia," Harry said, looking at her carefully, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She choked out, "I need to go rest now. I'm sorry for leaving early, but thank you nonetheless."

"Elia, listen—" He said urgently, about to reveal everything he had just heard between Draco and Snape down the hall after they left. They spoke of the Dark Lord, a task, and an Unbreakable Vow. He wanted to warn Elia and ask her if she knew anything, but the broken look in her eyes said everything. He didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Whatever is going on, you can tell me." He said instead, hugging her.

She gave him a sad smile, "Thank you, but I'd like to lay down tonight. I'll see you next term, write to me."

He nodded and let her go to her common room. When she entered, she took off her heels and sat on her bed, contemplating on what Tanya said. She undressed and got into her sleepwear, unwinding for the night. Before she slept however, she sat at her desk with parchment laid out and a quill in one hand.

* * *

In the morning, Draco rushed out of his common room to head to the Hufflepuff's to see Elia before she left. Everyone was nearly gone, going to the train back home with their luggage. He hadn't gone to the winter break feast that morning. Then again, neither did she.

He spent the morning thinking about how he'd make it up to her. Thinking of an apology and going as far as conjuring her some flowers. He planned on her Christmas and anniversary gift but first, he had to face her.

The Slytherin entered her empty common room, hoping he'd catch her right before she left with everyone. To his surprise, the room he entered was completely empty. He felt his heart sink that he didn't get to see her off, he noticed she had left rather earlier than usual. He felt worse now that they've left on a sour note.

He put the bouquet down on her bare bed, walking around to think about his next move. Should he send the flowers along with her gift? He didn't like their separation for the break but he had a duty to uphold for them. Perhaps she at least left a note for him, she couldn't have left without a goodbye.

Draco walked around looking for any sign of that, he noticed something tucked away on the floor of her writing desk. It was a piece of parchment and he quickly took it in his hands. He unfolded it, noticing many scribbles and scratches in ink, like Elia kept messing up the draft of a letter. However, as he read through what he could, he stopped breathing.

 _Dear Grandmother,_

 _I always can confide in you, Tanya, or Papa. But I especially need you right now. Things haven't been so well and I need your help._

 _Draco has been incredibly distant, I suspect the worst. Grandmother, he won't even look at me at times. He didn't want to go to Slughorn's party even when I asked him to come with me. Instead— Harry went with me._

 _I saw him go to the Room of Requirement and it's not the first time he goes behind my back. He never leaves. I fear he's seeing someone in there. He never sees me, he's not who I remember. Which is why, regrettably, I write this to request something of you._

 _I think it's time our contract ended. There have been many violations. Only you can end it. I don't know how much I can handle of his negligence, but it's clear. His parents will be more than happy to oblige by this, even if our ties are severed. I love him so much, grandmother. But I've come to realize he no longer loves me._

Draco's heart sank to his stomach and he was filled with a cold empty feeling. He felt sick and saw red. He couldn't breathe, he fell and clutched his chest while crushing the letter in his hand. If this was the draft, where was the real letter? He couldn't think, yet all he could do was get on his feet and run out the door for her.


	48. A Visitor

**A/N: I've finally posted all of Modern Myth on wattpad. I have yet to put Another Side, but go check it out if you have wattpad! I even uploaded a cast list there if you're interested in how our characters look like ;)**

 **I also will extend the Q &A submissions ****another week** **so please submit any questions you have for us or the characters! It'd be loads of fun to answer. Enjoy another feels trip.**

* * *

Draco ran out of Elia's empty bedroom in a frenzy, letting his feet carry him across the school that it hurt. His legs began to ache after a while, his lungs burned and his vision was blurred. He felt he might've died if Elia walked away.

He always thought that she'd grow tired of fighting to be with him, tired of others opposing their relationship but no. It was _him_. It was him that she was tired of— tired of being ignored, neglected, and rejected by him. He never realized it until she was nearly gone.

He didn't care if he didn't have any luggage packed or was even on the list to begin with, he'd do what he could to get on the train to her. Draco ran through halls, swerving corners trying to find the exit. Instead, he found his head of house which was probably the last person he wanted to see. But seeing Draco's pursuit, Snape seized all action and intervened.

"And where are you going?" He snapped, blocking his path.

Draco panted but moved around him as if he wasn't an important matter, it wasn't. Elia was. Snape immediately grabbed him as he struggled.

"Get off of me!"

"You are being reckless again! What is it that is so important that you must run around making a fool of yourself? Just because everyone is boarding the train does not mean you can fool around now. You have a duty here-"

"The train! Has it left?" Draco asked urgently.

Snape paused, eyeing him oddly before letting him go.

"No— but it will be in a few minutes."

"Put my name on the list to go home." Draco demanded and Snape arched a brow.

"Do you not hear yourself? You shouldn't make idle demands when you are too late."

"The train hasn't left! Put my name now!"

"And why should I go through the hassle-"

"Because Elia is leaving me!" Draco shouted, voice raw and full of desperation. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked weak. Snape stilled, looking him over to find anymore signs of what was happening as the boy had seem to master occlumency, blocking him out.

"What are you talking about? Of course she's leaving home, she put her name-"

"She plans to break off our contract. I read the draft of her letter to her grandmother, the real thing has probably already reached her. I need to get to her and convince her not to go through with it." Draco blurted out, making Snape still. He looked over Draco and saw how desperate the boy was. Eyes bloodshot, bags under them, pale grey skin, and his hair a mess. Snape's expression was unreadable as he mulled it over.

"Get me on the list." Draco said once more, hearing Snape sigh.

"Hurry then."

Draco sprinted away from his godfather and towards the doors of the school, hoping he'd make it to the train in time. He could hardly breathe and his body ached from running so fast. He wished he had a broom, but he brought nothing when he read her letter.

He made it outside, deciding to apparate now that the school no longer had a hold on it. Draco didn't care if he splinged, he had to try and get there on time. He quickly apparated to the train tracks, focusing hard enough to not hurt himself and to get there in one piece.

When he landed on the ground, he was unhurt. However he felt pain when he witnessed the train leaving already, afar in distance that his eye could see disappearing. He ran faster in a feeble attempt at reaching it.

"Stop! STOP!" He cried out, "ELIA!"

The train disappeared and Draco was left alone, on his knees panting and crying that he failed her—and himself.

Draco sat there on the pavement, eyes watching the empty tracks and wiping his eyes filled from his tears. He felt his heart had been ripped out, knowing what she was planning secretly. Was she planning on telling him? Or simply drop a letter and end their relationship that way? Had he been that deplorable that she'd resort to this?

"You're too late." He heard behind him.

He turned to see Snape towering over him, watching him in disgust.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Draco shouted, standing up and running his hands through his hair. He felt everything crumble, she slipped away. It was over.

"I've put you on the list, however you will have to floo home. Your mother will expect you, come."

Draco couldn't protest, nor formulate the words to say otherwise. He followed Snape back into the castle to gather his things and floo home. Back in his room, he changed into decent clothing for the trip and cleaned himself up. He looked into the mirror of the bathroom and saw a broken version of himself. Then, Draco made a decision in that moment that destroyed him.

He accepted it. He accepted that Elia would leave him and he wouldn't stop her. It was only a matter of time that he would fuck up something as beautiful as what they had. He didn't have the will to fight, when all he could do was fight to protect her.

Perhaps it was for the best. Draco felt he didn't deserve this girl— this kind beautiful girl that he was obsessed over. He loved her enough to let her go if that's what she wanted, because he was not worthy. He hurt her countless times and it wouldn't be the last. If she was far away from him and no longer involved then the Dark Lord would no longer see her as a target.

Elia was his weakness. If anything happened to her, Draco wouldn't know how to live. For her sake and her protection, he'd suffer the rest of his life if need be, without her. He'd always love her, probably murder the next man that would take her. It was enough to make his blood boil.

But who would want to be with him? A broken boy branded with a mark against her kind. A boy who would turn murderer soon. He couldn't do that to her.

Draco would let Elia go, but deep inside— he hoped they'd still have a chance to try again one day.

* * *

Elia returned home later that day, upset about the letter she sent to Elena. She regretted it and felt guilty, but knew it had to be done. She cried in her compartment on the train, sitting alone even though her friends offered to sit with her. Hell, even Blaise and Theo offered their company but she needed a moment.

There she sobbed by herself, she didn't want to give up on Draco. However she was tired. She didn't want to let him go and see him marry a suitable bride. She was his bride, but she had a hard time feeling that she was.

When she was with Draco, his love fueled her. His neglect drained her. Elia didn't know how she'd move on, or how to face him when they discuss the contract ending. Would he be as distraught as her? Or scoff and say " _good riddance"_?

Abraham picked her up from the station, driving her back home and noticed her attitude. However his daughter didn't want to speak on it just yet. When they arrived home, he held her bags and brought her in. He had baked her her favorite sweet bread with atole and made some sosoup. Elia didn't want any.

"Alright Pumpkin, sit down." He said in a sigh, sitting with her on the couch, "Tell your old man what's going on."

Elia chuckled for once, but her eyes looked sad.

"A lot is happening, Papa." She said, before her voice cracked, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Elia broke down to her father. She explained her broken relationship, omitting the lack of intimacy because then Abraham would hurt Draco even more. But rather than act angry, he comforted Elia.

She looked up from her father's shoulder, wiping her tears and saw her mother's portrait. Her heart ached, remembering her voice from the veil. Abraham saw where her gaze went and he sighed.

"Chin up, pooh bear. Your mum would be sad to see you like this. We love you smiling."

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and fiddled with her hands, "Can you tell me more about her? Another story?"

They never talked about Fidelia, it tore Abraham when they did. It hurt to look at Elia at times when she looked so similar. He paused, his eyes stone like and Elia felt she overstepped it. But he knew she meant well, deserved to know more to cheer her up.

He stood and just when Elia felt even worse, he came back with a small box. Abraham set it on his lap and opened it, revealing a few photos. A few Elia hasn't seen before, it was her mother.

"Your mum loved to dance." He said, smiling at a photo of Fidelia. Her large eyes at the center and her hair pulled back by the pin on Elia's head, "We'd go dancing almost every date, everyone said we were a bunch of show offs but no one could move like her. Once we got kicked out of a club because apparently these British wanks never seen real Spanish dancing."

Elia giggled, finally filled with a sense of happiness. Hearing the tale and looking at photos of them in their youth was refreshing. Abraham smiled at his little girl, glancing at the photo and was struck with the occasional shock that they looked very similar.

"I wish I could have something as amazing as what you had with mum. I want to marry, Papa. I want children and a life of my own one day. Like what you did with her."

"I know, but it was never easy." Abraham admitted, "I was a single father with Tanya, her mum had left me and then your mum came in. It's trial and error with love, it's painful. You'll find yourself a good man."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He reaffirmed, "We'll make it happen. I didn't scare away all those good for nothing boys from my girls just for nothing. Well… some girls too, they wanted Tanya."

Elia laughed, leaning back on the couch.

"Everyone wants Tanya. When's the day going to come that you'll let us fly from the nest? Let someone take us."

She could see Abraham's jaw clenched and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I made an exception for your blondie." He said and Elia's eyes lowered, "He was something, came to me himself with the contract and told me that no matter what happened, everything would be worth it if he had you."

Elia's eyes watered, "So much for that…"

"He's an idiot if he could let you go like this. No one, not even blondie could be good enough for my girls. But no matter what Pumpkin, even if you find yourself a good spouse, whether it be Draco or somebody else, you are always welcome to come home."

Elia sniffled, hugging her father tightly. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso.

"No man will be able to care for me like you, Papa."

"Damn straight." He laughed as did she. Elia looked at the box once more and noticed another box, a jewelry type and she brought it out. Abraham paused, eyeing the smaller box.

"What's this?"

He took it and opened the box, revealing a roll of pearls tucked inside. It was a necklace.

"Gave this to your mom. I bought this for our anniversary and she loved it. I keep it safe in here." Abraham let the pearls slide over his hand, then glanced at Elia, making a decision, "Pumpkin, you should have it."

"I couldn't-"

"It's your mum's and she'd want you to have it." He wanted to cheer her up, wanted his wife's memory to live on. Elia loved her mother, picking up the necklace and seeing how beautiful it was. She had seen it before in photos and now it was real, in her hand. But she finalized her decision, shaking her head.

" _Tanya_ should have this," Elia said, "Mum was very much her mum as she was mine. I already have the pin, it isn't fair. She deserves it."

Abraham nodded, "You're right, only reason I'd say otherwise is that it's Tanya— ever seen that girl wear pearls?"

Elia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Still, it's the memory she'd like."

Abraham nodded again, standing and putting away the photos and necklace. They suddenly heard a bell go off downstairs, signaling someone entered the shop. Elia stood to go check out of habit but Abraham held out his hand to gesture for her to stay put.

"Stay here, Pumpkin. I'll go check it out. Eat in the meantime."

Elia nodded and her father grabbed a sack of flour he had in the kitchen that he needed downstairs. He descended downstairs and she stood to go to the kitchen to grab a bowl with Toast by her ankles. Elia nearly dropped the bowl when she heard a crash downstairs, running into the shop immediately.

* * *

When Draco arrived home, his mother took him in her arms in relief. She was glad to see him and worried that he wasn't at school for his task. But she brushed it aside as she just wanted her son home.

"Darling, what has happened? I get news that you're coming home so suddenly— and then I'm informed from the Ministry that Lady Elena is currently in the works of ending our contract-"

Draco couldn't hear none of it, unable to stomach the next words. He sneered in disgust over his actions, moving away from her. Narcissa watched him in confusion.

"Where are you going? We are being summoned by Lady Elena at the Ministry! Let's go." She stated.

Draco scoffed, "What's the point mother? Can't they just get on with ending the contract by themselves?"

Draco's words felt bitter in his mouth, both him and his mother couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You don't want to continue the contract?" His mother questioned. He didn't answer but the coldness in his eyes said otherwise, she saw it as the answer.

"Your father would be proud." Narcissa added, "We can be free of that girl. It was only a matter of time and the Dark Lord will approve of your next contract-"

"Mother-"

"Draco, we can find you a suitable match, a _better_ match. You are still of age, we still have time." She urged, grabbing him and taking him into the fireplace before flooing them to the Ministry as requested.

They reached the Ministry, entering the busy hall into the entrance. It was flooded as usual, Draco maneuvered through roughly due to his frustrations. He couldn't believe what he was allowing, to end his relationship with Elia.

His legs felt heavy as they wished to weigh him down, his heart was being pulled at unreasonable lengths to trail him back to _her_. But Draco knew what needed to be done, for their sakes. He'd have to keep up yet another facade, even if it hurt both of them.

Narcissa lead the way to Elena's office, far from the others and more luxurious to show how respected she was. She quickly filled in the ranks amongst the Ministry and was fierce in her position in the Wizengamot. Narcissa reached the door, knocking lightly.

"Enter." A voice called and they complied.

Elena sat at her desk looking pristine and poised as usual. Her office was dark and elegant, furnished floors and a fireplace roaring. The wood was smooth of rich mahogany and laid before her was some parchment, a tea cup, and a saucer.

Narcissa bowed, pulling Draco with her. Elena stirred her tea cup so slowly and eerily, her green eyes looked as though they were glowing in the room as they bore into Draco with an indescribable look. He knew she was plotting.

"Please, sit." Elena ordered.

They sat in the chairs into front of the desk, Narcissa beginning her statement.

"Lady Elena, it is a pleasure to meet with you."

"It certainly is no pleasure of mine," Elena stated bluntly, sipping her tea, "A request was made to end our contract, by my granddaughter. I'll spare you the details but since they are still in school, it is up to the adults to finalize whether this will be the end or not. What shall it be?"

She mostly eyed Draco accusingly, he could tell that she knew exactly why Elia called it off. He couldn't tell if she was plotting his murder or merely disappointed in him. Narcissa then nodded.

"We will end the contract, if that's what our children want. I will be forever grateful for your continuous support, Lady Elena. But perhaps it's for the best, my son requires… another match." Narcissa carefully worded her statement, not wishing to anger the head of House Sayre any more than she already was. It wasn't quite wise either way.

"Do not speak for your son, child. Do keep in mind that if this contract ends, my protection and aid over your House ends as well." Elena said, Narcissa then looked troubled but Elena continued, "I wish to speak to your son, _alone_."

Narcissa obeyed, standing and leaving the room to Draco and Elena. Once she was gone, he nearly jumped at the sight of Tanya appearing. She had morphed into her calico form, sitting under the desk and hearing the whole conversation. The Sayre girl returned to her normal form, the same fiery gaze in her eyes just like Elena. It almost reminded him of the green flames of floo powder.

"You idiot." Tanya glared beside her grandmother.

"How dare you." Elena hissed, crossing her hands and resting her chin beside them propped on her desk, "You're just going to let her walk out? I had better judgement in you and now this!"

Draco looked away to his side, head up and eyes burning, "If she doesn't want to be mine, don't force the girl into marrying someone like me."

"So that's it? You're giving up?" Elena snapped.

"It wasn't my choice. Elia wants out!" He said, "I don't blame her either… she never told me about this. She just did it— and if she doesn't want to be with me, then so be it."

Draco felt like he was going to vomit, but instead he regurgitated all those horrible words. His throat tightened and heart panged in anguish.

Elena then added, "This is _Elia_! If you just told her-"

" _No_." Draco said firmly.

"Tell her." Elena said again, "Tell her the truth, Draco. She would understand, we all know that. She loves you. How can you let her go over something like this?"

He couldn't answer her, looking down in shame and the grey in his eyes became dull.

"You think you can handle someone else with El?" Tanya insinuated, "Someone touching and kissing her, taking her on dates and their wedding photos plastered all over the papers."

It made his blood boil, Tanya knew it was working when she saw his knuckles go white and lips tighten. As if he was holding himself back, Draco was. The thoughts made him go mad and thoroughly regret his decision. He was on the verge of giving in, begging Elena to continue the contract and going to Elia. But he bit his tongue, knowing he shouldn't. Tanya pushed more.

"Someone who can take care of her and make her happier? Someone who _wouldn't_ forget about her? Or their anniversary?" She hissed.

Draco closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose with clenched fists. Tanya was disappointed in what she believed was a failure of a Slytherin. Elena watched them carefully, seeing he was going to explode.

" _Tanya_." Elena's accent was heavy as she warned her. Tanya continued and Draco stilled.

"Someone giving her their last name, enjoying her food and bed everyday? Giving her a _baby_?"

Tanya stopped taunting when many drawers in the office flew out across the room, sliding on the ground. They jumped in surprise that Draco had set it off in his anger, his magic becoming destructive. He didn't mean to but Tanya's mockery made him lose it. Draco couldn't handle another thought about Elia that way. He stood and strided out of the office right after, without even looking at them or apologizing.

"Damn, I guess I hit a nerve." Tanya said lowly.

Elena gave her a look, "You think? You've hit plenty. Now clean up the mess."

* * *

Elia rushed down to her father and the shop, scared that something might have happened. Had her father fallen? Did someone break in? She hoped it wasn't a Death Eater pursuing them for their blood but Tanya would've known by then.

Was it Draco? Had he ran in, in a frenzy looking for her causing a crash? Had he come to change her mind? It was thoughts like this she had adopted from love stories and romance films. Elia had high hopes that maybe there was something left of him, the Draco she knew. The one that would come to his senses and follow her.

Unfortunately, the girl was let down yet thrown for a loop. In fact, she was shocked out of her mind at the visitor that entered the shop.

"Professor?" She blurted out, "What're you doing here?"

Professor Snape stood before them, tall and looming. His robes were gone and replaced with a button up, dress pants, and boots. He held a box and an expensive looking cauldron in the other arm. He looked clean dressed up this way, when he wasn't hiding in the dungeons.

Abraham had never seen or spoken with the man, yet after hearing Elia's contract ending, he assumed the worst when he entered.

She was to be married to a famous elite after all. Once word got out, it would reach every ear. And since she was with a prestigious boy, what were the odds that perhaps word _did_ get out that quickly? And that an older man enters his shop, dressed up with gifts and begins their greeting with—

"Hello, sir. My name is Severus Snape and I wish to speak about your daughter-"

Abraham had already dropped the flour upon hearing that, face murderous and ready to drag out this man for even trying to court, who he genuinely believed was to be _Elia_. Especially an older man he never knew, on top of that, his little girl was still heartbroken. The wound fresh and others wanted to fester it? Not on his watch.

That is until he looked over the gifts itself. He could hear the crack of bottles inside when the man moved. There was a cauldron too, Elia was no potions master. Draco always brought her plants and flowers because if anyone knew her, then they knew that was the key to her heart. But this was another matter— another _daughter_.

Abraham crossed his arms, having Elia by his side and confirming he was their teacher. He had heard briefly about him and stood stoically, simply nodding at him. Snape's face was blank, eyeing between the two of them.

"I wish to apologize for my actions against your eldest, Tanya. I would never hurt the girl but I'm afraid my words have. I have had time to reflect on my actions for she has not forgiven me."

"She can hold a grudge…" Elia mumbled.

Snape continued, "I realize now the wrong in my doings. If she ever can forgive me, I wish to marry her."

Elia's eyes widened, looking to her father who stood as still as a rock. She was worried by his silence.

"And if you'll allow me sir— to court your daughter and ask for forgiveness. I swear to prove that I will care for her until my last breath. My actions have pushed her away, but I ask that my actions at this moment show that I am serious… and hope that she'll return to me."

There was a long pause between all three of them, Elia nervously shifting beside her father wondering what he'd say. This was Tanya after all, his first daughter. Snape waited for a reply, then they heard it. A slight chuckle left Abraham.

"Honestly, I was scared she secretly hated everyone but her sister." Abraham said, "But to see someone wants to marry her, I never thought she was the type. Now both of my girls…"

He glanced down at Elia then to Snape. Abraham then smiled and threw his heavy arm around him.

"Come on, ease up. We'll have a drink."

Abraham pulled him to the back of the shop to take him to the fridge. Elia was left in awe at the whole situation. Yet, she also felt something else, something bitter boiling inside of her.

How was it possible that her sister was to be married happily to the man she's always loved, when Elia couldn't anymore? She took her sister's advice— and now she was without a marriage. Without Draco. And Tanya now had someone to marry.

Elia couldn't stand the feelings of her heartbreak much more, running upstairs before she could break down again in front of her father, let alone Snape. The two men sat in the back to discuss some more while Abraham handed him a few drinks. Elena and Tanya were away at the Ministry, all while Elia cried in her bed and Draco laid in his, looking completely empty.

Even from Wiltshire to Reading, both were synchronized in the same broken feeling— they were alone now.


	49. Missing

**A/N: Not too confident about this piece but we'll move on soon. T and I have been talking about the characters of a Modern Myth and wish to ask you guys who you think Elia, Tanya, and anyone else you sounds like? Let us know!**

 **We're also interested in if any artists out there that have any drawings of characters in the story. If you have any fanart to submit, please let me know! Even photo edits are as good Review or PM is fine and we take any art, even if you think you're not too great, we'll love it all! Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Draco found himself unable to sleep after the day's event. He was restless, his mind racing at the idea that Elia was leaving him. He accepted it, but how would he really _accept_ it? How would he react when he finally saw her? Whenever that was.

He wanted to see her right away, even just a look. But he knew it wasn't wise, if he saw her then he just might revoke his decision of ending the contract. He sat up from his empty bed, where it had too much space for one person. In fact, it was perfect when she was sleeping by him.

Draco glanced around his dark room, lighting a fire with his wand to at least dim the room. He also felt quite cold, but he finally noticed it. The box— the gift box Elia gave him the last night they spoke to each other. When they fought. He still hadn't opened it.

A house elf must've left it out for him when they unpacked his luggage, so Draco stood and walked to the side table across his room to take it. He took it to his bed, finally opening the large box. He recalled the ripped card she had give him, remembering the sweet words he had tried piecing together but it seemed her magic was behind her anger that it made all the letters lopsided.

Draco tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box's top, revealing a large blanket. He realized it was something she created, just like many more she's done before. But this was different, the blanket was knit by her hand and was made of the thickest yarn he's seen. He chuckled at the thought of her knitting with even bigger knitting needles to get this done.

The blanket was incredibly soft and green, he was curious and maybe even desperate, but lifted the material to his nose to smell it. His heart leaped at the faint scent of her, the flowers he adored. He took it out of the box, only to find one more gift underneath.

Unveiling it, the bottom of the box held a scrapbook. It was an album of photos, photos of them he realized. It was green like moss, hints of brown with flowers and leaves decorating the book along with gold trim. It was truly her work with her own touch. The center of the cover had the inscription:

 _D + E_

Draco prepared himself, holding his own breath as he flipped the cover over to look through the pages. He jumped at the sound of music playing when he opened it. He closed it, then heard silence— opened the book to hear music again. Elia had enchanted the book to play songs quietly so he could hear the words.

Each parchment was decorated as the theme she presented, the photos on the pages were all of them. Photos from the year they were together and she took _a lot._ Some he hadn't even noticed before.

There were even some from his visits with her family, the days they'd spend eating, celebrating, and having fun. He smiled and chuckled at some of the memories, seeing some of the bloody cat too. His smile grew, but his heart sank at all the photos of him and Elia. On their dates, small moments together, notes they've passed each other, it was all scrambled into one book perfectly.

Some were moving photos of them kissing, some were taken from her Muggle camera. The songs changed, the photos changed, he saw there was many more stacks of pages at the end for them to fill in for the rest of their lives. The last photo he saw broke his heart. It was a photo of them laughing and grinning like fools madly in love on the couch at the common room party.

Draco realized that was the last good photo they had together, because after that they never had dates. He never took her out, he never spent time with her that was worthy of a photo. He never made her smile like that again. He saw just how long he had neglected her, and felt horrible about it. He dropped his head in shame, the book's songs ringing in his ears and reflecting his own emotions.

"I really don't deserve this girl." Draco mumbled to himself.

This present had outdone them all, he could see how much work and love she put into the album and what did he give her? Absolutely nothing. He had no gift or love to show her, he forgot their own anniversary after all. How could he make it up to her when she wanted nothing to do with him? How could he outdo this gift? Not possible.

The boy couldn't sleep at all that night, instead he planned his own gift to give her, even if it was the last. She deserved something.

* * *

Elia was woken up far too early in the morning to the sound of footsteps and items being moved in her room. She stirred in her sleep and peaked her eyes open to find Tanya shoving her clothes from her closet into a luggage. Tanya moved with dexterity and Elia sat up, dazed and yawning out loud.

"T? What're you doing? It's so early."

"Taking you on a trip." Tanya said, using her magic to grab more things into the luggage, "Put something on, the portkey won't be waiting too long for us."

"A trip?" Elia questioned, running her hand over Toast's body as he got up on her lap.

"Yeah… spa day." Tanya answered, throwing her a set of clothes before closing the bag and shrinking it. She left for El to dress, who obeyed seeing that Tanya and her do need a trip like this. They were in distress lately and needed time away, thinking nothing of it.

She dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to clean up while Tanya packed Toast's things too. Elia noticed Elena wasn't visiting that day and their father was a heavy sleeper. The idea of a trip was so sudden to the girl, she kept questioning it to herself. Elia followed Tanya after she left the bathroom, who carried Toast in his kennel.

"Wait, T. Slow down! Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Seriously?!" Elia exclaimed, "I just got back from school and you're already dragging me around. I haven't even had a lazy day in yet."

Tanya snickered, walking out the shop and locking it. She walked with Elia to an apparition point around a corner, grabbing her hand with her free one.

"It's a surprise. Just trust me."

"Well, wherever we go, can I sleep when we get there?"

"Sure."

Elia didn't mind after that, not realizing why Tanya was taking her away. In fact, it was normal to her. They apparated to another point, somewhere Elia hadn't been. It was on a cliff side with many boulders. One in particular was where Tanya headed towards.

"This is our portkey. On my count, we grab it together okay?" Tanya instructed before extending their hands out and counting down.

They touched the rock and landed in front of a flat, one Elia didn't know of. Tanya pulled out her wand and unlocked the door, leading her sister inside with her bags. When Elia entered, her eyes shot open.

She saw Viktor again, except this time he was only in a towel. She gasped and shot around, covering her eyes. Viktor didn't flinch, arching a brow at them and Elia's flushed face.

"I guess… make yourselves at home?" Viktor said before leaving to go change. Tanya carried their bags and took Elia to another room across the flat, putting the bags and Toast in there.

"Guest room is yours. Sleep all you want, I'll make breakfast but we can go out too."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep after what I just saw." Elia said, eyes still wide and face burning. Tanya laughed.

"Trust me— I've seen much more. His fans would kill to see."

Elia shrieked in disgust before flinging herself to the large guest bed and Tanya left, cackling. She could hear Tanya talking with Viktor outside the room, then waved her wand to open the kennel for Toast. He emerged from his cage and jumped onto the bed, meowing and rubbing against Elia. She moved him from her.

"Go get breakfast from your Tia. Mummy is tired."

He left at that notion, pestering Tanya outside for a while and getting comfortable with Viktor. This allowed Elia to return to sleep again, all while back at Reading, chaos ensued.

* * *

Back home, Elena was smearing the floors of the Ministry with her authority and anyone underneath her obeyed her every word. She was panicking, using all her ties to her advantage. Her granddaughters were missing.

The entire day, she worried. She had visited the bakery but found her girls gone and Abraham above all, wasn't as scared as she was, surprisingly. They hadn't seen the girls, Elena was through the roof.

"How could you let them slip under your nose?! You're their father!" She shouted.

"It's _Tanya_! You know if Elia is going to be taken care of, it's with her!"

"How do you know it's her? It could be anyone!"

Abraham smugly lifted a piece of parchment, Elena snatched it from his grip. It was from Tanya.

 _Dad. It's me. We'll be back. Tell Grandma she can take El away from me the day my body is incinerated._

 _\- T_

Elena growled lowly in frustration, throwing the note and paced around. Abraham crossed his arms at her and she was surprised to see Snape emerge behind him with sacks of flour.

"I've heard the news." Snape said lowly, putting down the bags. He and Abraham were taking over the work at home while the girls were gone. Abraham enjoyed his presence and testing him.

Elena scoffed, "Don't even try with me right now, Severus. If you have any information at all-"

"If I did, you would know." He said, "But since this was so sudden, it's obvious Tanya panicked."

He arched a brow at her suspiciously and Abraham approached her.

"She wouldn't kidnap Elia for no reason… Elena— what did you do?"

Elena looked up at Abraham, her green eyes were bloodshot but she was silent.

" _Elena_." He said sternly, "What did you do?"

"I'm sending out a search for them. At least _I'll_ do something about it."

Elena did what she could at the Ministry, sending out Aurors to find them but with Tanya and her own ties, it'd be just as difficult. Tanya was unpredictable, she could be in many places like Ireland, Romania, Spain, and any place in England. There was much more, even the Dark Lord could send her off. So Elena spread out to find them.

Word reached Draco just as fast, as Elena needed to know anything and everything. She needed to know if Draco knew anything or had any contact with either. She didn't allow Aurors to speak with him as she felt she needed to hear it herself. She stormed in Malfoy Manor, alarming Narcissa who tried to stop her.

"My Lady— he's not well. He won't leave his room and hasn't eaten all day. It's not wise to speak with him."

Elena shook her off, "I'll be the judge of that. These are _my_ girls."

It took him all night, but it didn't bother him if he couldn't sleep. He utilized his time into creating a gift for Elia, even if they were parting, she deserved something at the very least. He always thought her handcrafted gifts were the best, so he thought he'd do the same.

The Slytherin wasn't crafty or creative as her, but he knew his craft in some things. One of his skills were in potion making. He had been inspired by the memories she shared in the book, the memory of her. He longed for her touch, smell, and affection as he was driven by his isolation. He wanted to recreate something about her.

He sent a house elf out early in the morning to fetch him additional things, but majority of potion ingredients he had at home. His gift could never surpass hers he felt, but he certainly put more effort into this than any other gift before. However there was the time he bought Toast.

He went to brewing in his room, sketching ideas in his leather notebook, even went as far as sketching his beloved. He missed her so. When Elena bolted into his room, without even knocking, they found him in his bed. His eyes looked tired but gaze was strong as he stared into his leather book, the photo of Elia in there. The scrapbook she made was wide open across his lap too, underneath was the knit blanket.

Elena sniffed, smelling the air and her back straightened higher. She knew that scent and her suspicions were higher now. Elena arched a brow at him with Narcissa right behind her. Both paused as they looked him over like he needed to be taken to St. Mungo's. Elena rolled her eyes at him pitifully while crossing her arms.

"Well, if you'd stop moping around like we're in some soap opera— perhaps you could be useful in finding my girls."

She shooed Narcissa away, once the door was closed, Elena spoke up again.

"She's here, isn't she? I knew you two couldn't be away from each other for long-"

"What?" He questioned, sitting up.

"Draco, don't act coy with me. Tanya and Elia have gone missing and I know she's here. I can smell her, bring her now."

"She's gone?!" He nearly shouted, standing up and walking towards her. Elena rolled her eyes, casting _Revelio_ however nothing happened. She casted another spell to bring forth anyone inside, nothing. Her jaw was clenched and she crossed her arms.

"Lady Elena, I told you I don't have her-"

"Was she here?" Elena snapped. He shook his head and she gave him a look, "Then why does this room smell like her? Do not lie to me, boy. If you are hiding her, I will know. But considering you agreed to exit the contract, I do not know what to expect of you."

Draco frowned, sighing in frustration that she rubbed it in his face the terrible decision he made. The fact that his relationship was ending, tore him. Draco moved away, walking to his nightstand and held up his work— Elia's gift.

"I've been brewing this for her, a gift. She gave me one, it's only fair I do the same, even if it is the end."

Elena arched her brow, slightly impressed that he still cared even though he tried not to.

"You managed to make it smell exactly like her, from memory alone. I must say I commend your craft and most importantly, your dedication to her. You may have others fooled that you don't want this marriage anymore, but I am not a fool."

She turned away, opening the door to leave but he called out her name. Her head moved to look at him in question.

"Please, if you could give this to her." He asked, but then Elena looked at him amusingly.

"And why would I do that?" She questioned, "When you could do it yourself."

* * *

Elia finally woke and ate some food as she stayed in Viktor's flat in Bulgaria. She was startled between their conversation, noticing Tanya had picked up on the language. Viktor's English was improving, he was becoming more muscular as well.

Before Elia could protest, Tanya took her out to a special spa, one she knew she'd like. It was private since it was only open in the spring through fall. She claimed the spa had a nature walk, waterfall springs, indoor hot baths in stone and candles, and massages for them. Elia was overjoyed.

They relaxed at the spa, after Tanya took her to get food and shop. It was too good to be true that Elia was being spoiled by her sister, it was awfully suspicious. At least, she realized it much later as she was distracted by the adventures Tanya set out for their time in Bulgaria.

By the second day after they had gotten comfortable, Elia was set out with Viktor and Tanya to a delicious Bulgarian restaurant where she was filled. She couldn't protest that way. Her sister only had more adventures for them.

"So," Tanya chimed towards the end of their meal, "How would you like to see our baby?"

Viktor smirked and Elia fell silent, almost dropping her fork.

"W-What?"

When they arrived to said 'baby', Elia actually stood before a Potions shop. It was running smoothly and Tanya looked up at the sign in admiration.

"When I first visited this baby in my summer here, he had a grandmother." She explained, "Martha was her name. Sweet woman. A squib, but her husband was a Potions master before he passed and their business was going out. She had no family… nobody. Then Viktor and I came in and took it over for her."

Tanya then hung her head low, glancing at Viktor who put an arm around her. Elia could feel this was a rough subject from how tense her sister became. But Tanya was finally being honest, they took it seriously.

"But some Death Eaters looted her shop, didn't like the idea of a squib running a place like this. She didn't give away that we were helping her, she hid our names. She died because of them." Tanya's voice fell, looking away as she recalled the old woman's body, the rage boiling in her.

"T…" Elia murmured, walking closer to her sister with a sad apologetic look, as if she'd cry. She put a gentle hand on her and Tanya's rage simmered as she hugged her sister. A tear fell from Elia's eye and she wiped it away when they moved from each other.

"We never told you, or anyone. I wanted it to be a secret, at least when you were ready to find out about all this. I may have lost her, who knows who else is next. But I swear to you El— _no one_ can take you from me."

But her words brought suspicion to Elia, Tanya's actions were so sudden and it didn't sit right with her. The look on Elia's face showed her concern.

"T… what's happening?" Her little voice asked.

Tanya shifted uncomfortably, Viktor gave her a look.

"Let's get inside, you need to tell her Tanya." He said, bringing them into the shop to warm up.

Tanya tried dodging the subject skillfully, by spoiling her sister.

"Hey, let's go somewhere else. I can take you down to Sofia and go sightseeing, the architecture is great. Or we can go visit Charlie up North, you could see his dragons! You'd love it El-"

"Tanya, quit trying to bribe me." Elia said, "I know what you're doing. Talk to me first then we can go flying with some dragons over Sofia."

Viktor chuckled and smirked at T, who was defeated. She sighed and sat down in front of Elia.

"What gave it away?"

"You threw everything together and stole me in a single morning. I'm sure you didn't tell anyone did you?" Elia pointed out, "Not even Viktor. Then you're rushing everything and trying to distract me. Now what's going on?"

Tanya paused, looking away from her sister as she pondered. Elia frowned, sighing as she laid her cheek on her palm propped up on the front counter between them.

"Look, it's been fun spending all of yesterday and today here— but we have to go back home soon for Dad and Grandmo-"

"No!" Tanya snapped, her voice rose and her fist slammed down on the counter. Her tone was stern and vicious, eyes as if one has stepped on a snake's tail. It made Elia jump back and Viktor's eyes widen, putting a hand on Tanya.

"Tanya, ne kreshti vŭrkhu neya. Tya ne znae, tya zasluzhava da znae." He muttered to her, Elia unable to understand what the Quidditch player said but Tanya did. She glanced at his hand on her and relaxed a moment before turning back to Elia.

"Listen to me El, but we can't go back."

"Why not? What happened?"

"That fucking contract happened." Tanya muttered through grit teeth but breathed, "You're safe with me, that's what's important. But back home… Elena is not happy with me."

Elia furrowed her brows, but let her continue.

"We had a fight. She's blaming me for the end of your contract with Draco. Says that I'm the one that planted the idea in your head and basically ruined things between you two."

"T, It's not your fault. Sure you gave me the idea, but it was _my_ decision and I did it… I'm the one ending it. It had to be done." Elia's eyes fell, thinking about her and Draco again made her sad. She had been so preoccupied on the trip, Tanya's distraction were for both of them. It worked.

"You see— I meant to give the idea so that if you did go through with it, then Draco would come running back, trying to win you over again. It was to snap him out of it and set things right. But he's a little shit and didn't, instead he did the opposite and let you go." Tanya rolled her eyes, waving her hand in annoyance.

"So… he agreed to ending the contract?" Elia sounded hurt, voice weak and cracking. Tanya and Viktor looked at her sympathetically. Tanya cursing at herself.

"Shit, sorry El. I didn't mean to bring it up like this, I didn't want you thinking about him right now."

Elia shrugged, but it was feeble and held her sadness on her shoulders.

"I have to face it soon— and him… sooner or later."

"Or we could just stay here."

Elia chuckled finally, "No way. We have a home back there. We can't just leave it. You can't just kidnap me… but why did you?"

Tanya's lip thinned and turned downward, coming clean.

"Like I said, Grandmother is pissed at me for the whole thing. She thinks I'm a bad influence on you I guess, doesn't want me around you. And… it's not the first time I've heard that before." Tanya said, "When we were little, very little. When you were in mum's tummy, her and Dad were worried that I'd hurt you. My magic was unstable since I was so young, they thought if I was sent away for a bit, until I was ready then I could come back to see you. I didn't want that."

"To take you away from your sister would've destroyed you." Viktor added and Tanya nodded.

"I wanted El as my sister. I overheard them and little me didn't take it well. I ran off and I hid, I was afraid that they'd take me away from her. Dad went crazy looking for me, but he said that mum always found flowers on her belly when she woke from her naps. I kept popping in and out, till he finally got me after two days."

"You panicked didn't you?" Elia pointed out, "Just like when you were little, you thought that they'd take you from me because of your influence. So now that Elena thinks the same, you think she'd keep us away? That's why you stole me?"

"I don't want to risk her separating us, just like when we were little. If she ever decided to keep you away, I'd be quicker. You're safer with me than anywhere else."

"T… you know we can't just run away! You know she'd never do that, they can't keep us away. You're my sister, and her granddaughter. Her favorite if anything!

Tanya snorted, "Funny, I don't feel like it."

"Trust me, you're more her daughter than Sabriel." Elia said, putting a hand over hers, "Look, you panicked. It's okay, but we can't run away forever. Over something that wasn't going to happen. We can't leave them. We can always go on trips, but we need to go home."

Tanya looked down, contemplating on her words.

"Let's at least come back tomorrow for Christmas Eve. We can't leave Dad alone."

"Grandmother would kill us if we didn't show for Christmas." Tanya smirked, "You're right though, fine I'll arrange for us to go back tomorrow."

"But…" Viktor started, smirking as well and looking out the shop window, "I deserve a game with you girls, at least once. Come, I have a few players and classmates coming to join us."

He lead then outside once he saw some figures afar in a more open area down the village. They found a large group of his male friends, it was enough for an entire Quidditch match between them. Viktor spoke with them, greeting them and introducing them to Elia as they had met Tanya before.

The men shook her hand respectfully, especially under the watchful eye of their best mate and the Slytherin heir. That and they found Elia rather cute, but kept that to themselves. Viktor set up the teams and they all brought brooms, Tanya pulling out a few for Viktor and herself from her bag. She then pulled out one for Elia.

"Oh no no, you guys play. You know I've never been good at sports." Elia warned, backing away. Tanya was persistent however, as was Viktor.

"One game, El." Tanya said, holding out the broom.

"It wouldn't be a fair game without you Elia," Viktor stated, "Ve need a good amount of players and you'd be the one Ve need. Come, you can be a Beater with your sister."

"El has good aim," She added, "As long as you stick with me, I'll make sure nothing hits you."

Tanya eyed the rest of the guys to warn them not to aim at El or she'd induce concussions to all of them. They mutually agreed. They all prepared themselves in the open area of the village covered in snow, until they were interrupted. Another figure entered their group.

"Mozhe da se prisŭedinya?" A deep voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to see another male. He was tall, lean, broad shoulders, and was quite handsome. He had lengthy jet black hair that was slicked back but Elia could see he had curls on the back of his head. His beard matched and connected to his hair over a strong jaw. Yet Viktor gripped his broom tightly at the sight of him.

"Ime?" Tanya responded back firmly in Bulgarian, eyeing him over.

"Poliakoff," Viktor interjected, stepping forward and putting Elia behind them, "Kakvo pravish tuk?"

"I'm so confused!" Elia whispered to Tanya, "What're they saying?"

"He's asking what he's doing here." She muttered lowly, watching him. The others stood taller upon seeing this man. He noticed the girls' chatter and smirked.

"I vos taking a valk around the village and found all of you." He then turned to Elia and bowed his head, "Forgive me for startling you, you are not from here. My name is Ivan Poliakoff."

She nodded her head in greeting, "Elia."

Tanya suddenly remembered this man from when Durmstrang visited. How he and Viktor didn't like each other. He was Karkaroff's aide, but even Karkaroff detested him at times. She never knew why exactly, but gave him benefit of the doubt... but with an agenda.

"I'm Tanya. You should join us." Tanya said, earning a look from Viktor and others, "My sister is too scared to play so I'm sure we can squeeze you in. El, mind keeping score instead?"

"Thank you." She chimed, before handing the broom to Ivan who gave her a charming smile.

Elia sat down on a bench from afar before shouting, "Should I act like the Spanish referees that are always yelling during fútbol games or Lee Jordan it?!"

"Both! Throw in some Muggle references too!" Tanya shouted back jokingly. They laughed but the others didn't understand these girls. They then took off on their brooms and Elia watched, keeping a notepad and pencil with her from Tanya's bag. However during the intense game, Elia's mind wandered back to home.

How would her family take it that she's been gone for a few days without telling them? She wondered how her father was holding up, he is a sensitive man. She had a feeling Elena was on a search mission with the Ministry. Then she thought of Draco.

Did he know she was gone? Was he even worried? Did he even care that their contract was ending? He hadn't sent a single letter to her nor met with her. She bit her lip nervously at the idea of facing him— seeing him again at school and whenever the contract officially ends. She wondered if it'd ever be the same between them. Even though she loved him endlessly and was leaving him, she didn't want to leave his life entirely.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Elia heard shouts, causing her to jump. Suddenly a figure was falling head first with their broom. She realized it was Ivan. Elia ran forward as everyone stopped the game and flew towards him, someone sweeping down and managing to get him safely on the ground. They circled him, laying him on the snow as he groaned.

"Move away!" Elia said and they parted from her as she slid beside him.

She fumbled in her bag for her wand and summoned a small vial of Wiggenweld potion from its confines. They watched her in awe as she worked with dexterity.

"What happened?"

"Got hit with a bludger." Viktor stated, frowning as he looked at them.

"Merlin…" Elia muttered in worry, sitting Ivan up as she looked over his head. Her training with Pomfrey had her diligent and helping others constantly. She carried healing potions and herbs with her always.

She uncorked the potion and brought to his lips, he dranked it gratefully, looking at her in admiration. Tanya watched carefully.

"That should help with any injury you may have received. If there's still pain, headaches, nausea, of even if you suddenly feel tired— you have to go to a healer."

"Thank you" Ivan praised, "I'm feeling much better."

"Good, I still think you should get checked out. You should sit for now, I'll cast a pain reliever for you."

She lead him to sit with her, the others talking amongst themselves in the meantime. Elia casted a quick _Ferula_ on him and he smiled down at her.

"Try not to fall asleep right now. I do hope you haven't lost your memory."

Ivan chuckled, "How could I forget you?"

Elia smiled back but felt weird with his charming statement. She brushed it off, after all he just got hit a bludger after all! The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help, Elia." Ivan said, his accent was thick and smooth as they coated his words, "You saved me. I vish to repay the favor one day."

She shook her head, "It's no problem at all."

Her gut told her this was wrong, tugging to all thoughts on her real love. Before he could say anything else, someone else jumped in.

"Time to head back, El." Tanya interrupted, the whole team behind her with Viktor by her side, glaring at Ivan, "My sister and I have to go now. It'd be wise if you rest soon, you took quite the hit."

Elia stood to stand by Tanya, Ivan doing the same. He smiled and nodded, before shaking her hand.

"Very vell then, I bid you farevell Tanya Sayre. As vell as to the rest of you. Krum—" He said, nodding again in farewell before taking Viktor's hand. Elia swore she saw Viktor crush his hand. Then Ivan turned to Elia, as if he had been anticipating it before taking her hand in his, gently lingering.

"And to you, Elia— I bid you farevell, for now." He smiled before shaking her hand and walking off. Tanya gave a convincing smile back before taking Elia with her.


	50. The Nightmare On Christmas

**A/N: Chapter is a mess and CRAZY long, like wow I'm sorry? The longest I've ever had it but that's because a lot needs to go down AND I'd say it's a Monsterpalooza special. I will be at Monsterpalooza again, today Friday from Sunday with T. If any readers happen to be roaming around, don't hesitate to come up to us. Look for the fairy with the demon lol.**

 **But yeah sorry for the massive chapter, hopefully you can keep up and doesn't hurt. This will make up for next week which I probably won't post for so. Also— the Q &A is up. Go check it out!**

* * *

Tanya finally made the decision to take her and Elia back home, begrudgingly of course. After more convincing, since the Slytherin was beginning to reel away from the idea of going back home, the Hufflepuff encouraged her that it was the right thing to do. Viktor offered to come with them and join their Christmas, if it would help Tanya face her mistake. The girls wanted him to join nonetheless.

They went through a port key to travel back to Reading, landing nearby before walking to the bakery quickly. The bell went off inside, signaling to Abraham someone entered. He emerged from the back of the shop with a tray of bread to display before completely freezing at the sight of his girls.

His eyes widened, dropping the tray before stepping forward and embracing them tightly. The girls suffocated under his strong hug, unable to breathe.

"Pa…" The girls choked out as he cried out to them.

"I knew you girls were okay!" He said, kissing their heads and looking at them, "I know you would've been fine but you can't just leave without saying bye to your old man."

They pulled away, breathing for air and looked him over.

"Papa—" Elia said, "If you knew we were fine then how come you look like this?"

Her hands gestured to his current state, he hadn't maintained his beard, his under eyes were dark, and his clothes seemed messy. But his eyes shined in happiness that they were home. Tanya frowned up at him, crossing her arms.

"Have you been taking care of yourself while we were gone? It's only been two days…"

Abraham smiled awkwardly before turning to Viktor behind them, shaking his hand.

"See Viktor's with you, I guess that's where you've been."

"Dad!" The sisters both said sternly, Viktor chuckled.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Barros."

Another figure stepped out from the back as well, making Tanya lock up and her glare was set.

"Ah Sev! The girls are back, mind sending a letter to Elena? She's going to lose it." Abraham said, bringing Snape to them happily.

"What's he doing here?" Tanya spat through gritted teeth.

Elia gave the same awkward laugh Abraham had earlier, looking guilty.

"I may have… forgotten to mention that part."

"What part?" Tanya asked.

"Professor showed up after I got home from school, to talk to Dad."

They looked back at the men in front of them, Snape was still quiet. Abraham looked between them and nodded.

"He's been helping me around here since you two were gone. I think it'd be best that you and Severus speak, privately."

He gestured that they go upstairs, but Tanya stood her ground despite the softening of Snape's eyes as he looked at her. Elia then nudged her.

"You know, he did come bearing gifts." She said, then Viktor pushed Tanya forward. She grumbled and went upstairs with Snape, taking their bags. Elia released Toast from his kennel to roam their home as Abraham pet him lovingly.

"Dad, you need to eat something and sit down at least. I'm scared you'll fall and drown in the batter." Elia said, crossing her arms and Abraham ran a hand in his hair from guilt.

"I can take it from here." Viktor said, grabbing an apron from the hanger that was Tanya's. Elia agreed and took Abraham to the back to fix him a quick meal, sitting him down. He sighed and leaned forward.

"You know I'm not right without my girls."

"I know, I'm sorry Papa. Tanya took me so quickly I hardly questioned it." She set out a plate for her father and he began to eat.

"At least she left a note." He said, shrugging as they talked for a bit. Abraham was just glad they were back for Christmas.

"Did Tanya tell you why she took me? About Grandmother?"

Abraham nodded, "She didn't said exactly what, other than her body will have to be burned to total ash before your Grandmother could take you from her. Elena told me later when she wasn't finding anything about you two, that she had a fight with Tanya, about Draco and you."

Elia glanced down at the table, biting her lip.

"Yeah… she wasn't too happy about the request for our contract ending. She thought Tanya made me do it. Tanya thought she was in trouble and that Grandmother would stop her from seeing me."

Abraham scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"The nerve of that woman. She can say all she wants, but I'd never let that happen." He said.

"Tanya said you wanted to, once. Before I was born."

"Yeah and that was horrible of me. I never went through with it of course. Hell your mum wouldn't let me, she loved Tanya too much."

Elia smiled softly at the idea of her mother, the immense love she had not just for her but for Tanya as well.

"Elena even visited blondie, asking about you guys." Abraham added.

Elia's interest piqued and her back straightened, "Really? What did he say?"

Abraham held back his chuckle, seeing how Elia was still enveloped by Draco.

"Said he didn't know obviously, but apparently he didn't seem to take it well that you were gone."

Elia's heart sunk a bit at the thought that he was worried, but confused as to why. If he worried about her, how come he agreed to ending their marriage? Did he care?

"Maybe you should write to him— let him know you're back and safe at least."

"I don't know… I shouldn't." Elia hesitated, "We haven't spoken since the semester ended. He hasn't sent a letter when he was informed about our contract. I just hear things from other people about him."

Abraham grimaced in pity at his daughter, but they then heard a _POP!_ in the front of the shop. They rushed over and saw Elena had Apparated into the bakery. Once her eyes landed on Elia, she let out a sigh of relief and nearly lunged towards her. She grabbed Elia and embraced her tightly, almost possessively and full of anguish. Her hand held her head and rested her cheek on her brown hair, planting a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home." Elena whispered, then they turned once they heard footsteps entering from upstairs.

Tanya and Snape stopped at the bottom of the stairs, both surprised to see Elena had arrived. The tension seemed high between the two Sayre's, the room dead quiet as they waited for their responses. They didn't expect Elena to hug Tanya as she did with Elia, if not more so desperately. Elena was holding back and she was grateful for Tanya in her arms again. In a way, Tanya was glad too. Elena pulled her away before beginning to reprimand her.

" _Nach bhfágann tú riamh gan insint dúinn! Bhí an oiread sin imní orm fút Tanya, tá brón orm! Baineann tú linn—"_ Elena went off on a tangent in her Irish tongue, so upset that her granddaughter left her family and that she couldn't find her. Tanya only responded back with the same tongue.

The women bickered between each other, even going as far as slipping in their parseltongue. Their conversation was full of anger and heartbreak, but love too. It wouldn't have been any other way.

Snape and Abraham got them to calm down, taking them upstairs to rest and get ready for their Christmas night. They closed the shop and Elena thanked Viktor for keeping them safe, even though she was slightly angry that he didn't tell her they were hiding with him.

Abraham finished cooking their traditional Christmas Eve meal, with drinks for everyone. Wine and their seasonal tea was set out, everyone sitting in the living room while talking. Tanya made holiday outfits, making Viktor dress as the jolly old man of Christmas while she was his female counterpart. All while they had Elia wear red and white tights, a green dress and matching pointy hat. Abraham felt threatened as he was always Santa for them as children.

It seemed the talk between Tanya and Snape worked out as they were finally at ease together. He made a sly comment at how his godson would've enjoyed a good laugh at Elia's outfit. He meant well but received a nudge from Tanta and a frown.

It was the same night Draco had introduced Elia to his parents. The same night he stayed in their home and had a memorable muggle Christmas. Tomorrow would be their anniversary. And if she was honest, she missed him terribly.

She wondered if he opened her gift, or threw it out. Her heart felt like someone was clutching it tightly at the thought. Elena noticed her state and offered that they open presents that night. Gifts were passed around, the floor became a sea of wrapping paper. Everyone received a gift, including Snape and Viktor. Tanya loved her gifts from Snape that he had brought initially.

Abraham gave Elia a handbag with makeup items inside, but she was over the moon about the bag itself. It was designed to look like sweet bread and she squealed in delight. Additionally, he gave her a small bamboo plant. Elena had helped design and create a large sweater like dress, with a elven hood that was long and the material was made of other cloths. Tanya has helped too and it was the perfect colors for her.

The material was of butterscotch yellow, with greys, and a few browns and black shades. Elia adored it, saying it would be perfect with her toadstool earring Luna made her for Christmas. Tanya also gifted her a handbag too, designed to look like a book, the book of Saerie and Elia almost screamed.

But the one gift that actually made her cry, as well as their father— was Tanya's final gift. Elia ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame, but the photo itself was clearly enchanted.

"A gift from Tonks and I." Tanya said, "Something we thought of and managed to get an artist."

It was a photo of what would have been. It was Fidelia, holding a young girl with her face but brown wavy hair. Both girls shared the same wild grin as the young Elia held her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Tears fell onto the frame, snapping her out of the trance the photo held on her.

Abraham reached to hold it, covering his mouth with his large hand as his eyes watered. It wasn't real, Fidelia didn't survive Elia's birth. But It was the thought that what if she did? This photo would've been real. Both hugged Tanya tightly that night, thanking her.

When they were composed again, they put the frame near them, as if Fidelia joined them. Viktor gave his gift last to the girls. Tanya and Elia opened the box they had in their laps, revealing a dress. One yellow, the other green. However both were designed the same, the only difference was color.

"It's beautiful." Elia said in awe, "Viktor, this is too much. Thank you. How'd you know my size?"

Tanya smirked at him after holding up her own dress and putting it back. Viktor smirked back

"She told me, but this is for tomorrow so I do hope they fit."

Elia scrunched up her brows, "Tomorrow?"

"I may have…" Tanya began innocently, "Threw together a small party tomorrow."

"What? Who did you invite?"

"England."

* * *

Draco's Christmas Eve wasn't eventful, not like last years. Yet he would've preferred last year's mayhem than being alone. Sure his mother tried to fill their home with family friends, many Death Eaters and even his crazed aunt joined. But no one else wanted to be associated with them. Despite his home filled with their chatter, he never felt more alone.

His mother tried to make the best of their lonesome through this, and she wanted her son to get over the muggleborn. She needed him to marry into another family soon. The girls Narcissa made him sit with and try to talk to were absolute bores to Draco. Nothing like his eccentric Hufflepuff that would probably be making puns with the house elves by the snack bar. The thought alone made him chuckle and the pureblood girl in front of him thought she did well.

But he left, each girl more worse than the last. He pitied them if anything, wasting their time on a boy hopelessly in love with someone else. Narcissa was getting worried, approaching girls from other families with bizarre statements.

"Such lovely brown hair! Come meet my son."

Or she'd even ask girls random questions.

"My dear, are you fond of plants?"

If they were, even just a maybe— she'd send them towards Draco, suggesting they start with that. Another she suggested that girl go on about any animal, just like Elia. Anything at all to entice him. He was even more put off and snuck away.

Draco was tired of his night, secretly plotting on visiting his godfather. Maybe he'd tell him anything at all about Elia. Yet Draco stayed put, knowing he shouldn't. He heard footsteps down the hall he was sitting in, shocked to see who it was.

"Parkinson?"

"You look like shite." She said, her heels clicking as she strut towards him. He was wary, but saw she held no flirtatious intention as she use to, handing him a small bottle of fire whiskey. She held one too and he accepted it.

The girl sat beside him, removing her heels before taking a sip.

"Thought you wouldn't show your face around me after…" He trailed off, remembering the incident and her again.

"After your girlfriend beat my ass? I know, I thought so too but I was brought here by my parents." She shrugged, but then realized how quiet he became at the words 'your girlfriend'. Pansy frowned, "Right, sorry. I heard what happened."

"It's not even finalized yet everyone knows?"

"It's your mum, she's trying to set any girl up with you right now. Even me."

He glanced at her, "What? Is this your way of trying to seduce me now?"

Pansy snickered, "No. Maybe a while ago, I would have, but I don't want to. I don't want to marry you."

"At least we can agree to something." Draco said, opening his bottle and drinking from it, "This doesn't mean I forgive you, Parkinson. You and I aren't happening."

"I know, I know. Your bloody gir— _Elia_ I mean, may have kicked my arse but she did beat some sense into me." She said, "She healed me, you know. Brought me food and clothes. After everything I did. She was still too bloody nice for her own good, even to someone like me."

Draco leaned his head back on the wall, feeling like he was spiraling down into despair.

"Yeah… she's like that."

They stayed silent for a moment, until Pansy finally spoke up. Neither looked at each other.

"Did you love her?"

Draco didn't answer, knowing if he said it out loud, he would regret his decision far more than he already did. But Pansy could see it in his eyes and just through his silence. She scoffed.

"You're an idiot for letting this happen then."

"And you're still a bitch."

More footsteps reached them and they looked up to see who it was. Narcissa eyed the former friends sitting on a cushioned bench by the wall, with a girl beside her.

"Oh, Miss Parkinson. Hello."

"Hi Lady Malfoy." Pansy eyed the girl beside her, giving Draco a look.

Narcissa straightened herself, holding out an envelope.

"We've been invited to a party tomorrow, by the Sayre's. An order really."

Draco's heart leaped at the opportunity, yet crept away at the idea of facing _her_. He didn't know if he dreaded it or anticipated it. Narcissa saw he was distracted by the idea and decided to bring the girl beside her forward. She had a pale face with high cheekbones, brown waves fell over her shoulders as she looked down shyly.

"Draco— meet Astoria Greengrass."

* * *

Christmas Day arrived, Tanya had rented out an entire building for her grand Christmas party. And just because the Slytherin could, she made it themed. A masquerade winter ball. She quickly helped everyone make masks with magic.

Abraham was going, which would be a shock to all invited as he'd be the only Muggle. But no one could say otherwise since he was their father. They all dressed appropriately, Tanya wearing the green dress Viktor gave her with a black mask over the top half of her face. It had large horns adorned in gold, matching Viktor's mask with his horns more defined and pointed up. His mask had black feathers.

Abraham wore a grey tux and a white button up with a green tie and a yellow corsage on his breast pocket, to match his girls. He had a mask in the same color scheme, while Elena wore a lovely robe like dress, all in black velvet with the inside sleeves and chest laces being green. Her mask was black as was Snape's, taking up half his face.

They entered the party a few minutes after as Elena claimed they must arrive when people are doing so too. Tanya invited many elites, wizards, and witches all around from any class. All ones she tolerated at least. Moody showed up with a few Aurors to stand guard and Elia ran to her best friend, embracing her.

Tonks wore a mask herself, even though Moody grumbled that her face could change to any masked form she'd like. She didn't wear a dress but sported her usual look, she was not one to play dress up.

"I'd dance with you tonight but I'm on guard duty." Tonks said, Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You're invited, no one's putting you on guard duty."

"Ay, but I am." Moody said, then turned to Abraham to shake his hand, "Name's Alastor Moody sir— pleasure."

"The same to you. Abraham." He said, "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe at work."

"She don't need me. It's this one I got to worry about." He gestured to Tonks who smiled and greeted everyone.

When they finally entered the main room, buzzing with their guests, everyone stopped to gaze at them. They looked like a royal family, however Elia's breath was caught in her throat and she halted when she caught glimpse of somebody across the room.

Draco seemed to have saw her too, freezing completely beside his mother. Even through their masks, they could spot each other easily. They locked eyes for a short moment before Elia looked away, tightening her grip on Viktor. Oddly, it made Draco uneasy. Why was she walking in with Viktor Krum? Was he her date?

He knew Viktor was best friends with Tanya, but Tanya was locked arms with his godfather. Elena was with Abraham to which, he noticed other pureblood wives eyeing the man over. Some didn't know he was muggle, some seemed to forget that too.

But Elia was something else entirely. Looking at her made him ache. Like some ethereal being, in her yellow dress tight at the waist with a mask of growing flowers and a glittering waterfall down the front. He felt he wasn't worthy of looking at her.

Elia was grateful for the huge mask on her face because the girl was burning up underneath. She was sure she was blushing as she eyed Draco every so often, in all black suit and a vest hugging his waist. His mask matched and covered the left side of his face, which was sent by Tanya to make sure he and mother wore a mask as requested. Seemed as though her plan worked as Elia was flustered.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked her, wearing a black tux with his tie yellow to her dress along with his square handkerchief in his breast pocket.

Elia nodded, "I'm fine… just didn't expect to see him here."

She eyed at Tanya from afar, who only smiled innocently from her spot. Viktor chuckled, walking with her.

Draco was seething in anger across the room watching them, but he knew nothing was happening between them, or hoped they weren't. If his mother was quick to try to arrange him with someone else when the contract hasn't ended yet, what of Elena? Would she do the same?

He met with Astoria Greengrass the night prior, as his mother arranged. She was only two years below his year at Hogwarts, about to be 15 that year. She knew of Draco and Elia at school, never meeting them but now she had finally met Draco.

Draco could tell the girl had a crush on him, and his mother was trying too hard. Giving him a girl that looked almost like Elia. Astoria was a pretty girl, porcelain skin, dark brown wavy hair, and large blue eyes. Perhaps that was his mother's plan, to find him a girl like Elia but pureblood. But the problem was she _wasn't_ Elia. Therefore he'd never love Astoria.

Narcissa had them mingle in the gardens of their home, suggesting he give her a tour. Astoria tried, she did. She was sweet, different than the other purebloods, but Draco just couldn't with this girl. Looking at Elia now, he knew he could never marry anyone else.

Since he knew that it was likely he'd see her at the party, he brought the gift with him. He shrunk it into his pocket, having trouble with it at first since the lid kept getting enchanted his fluctuating magic and emotions. One point, _I love you_ was inscribed inside the top which he immediately erased. He needed to be in better control about her.

But how would he give it to her? The boy could barely look at her, they were so tense and awkward across each other since the news was released to him about their contract. They hadn't spoken at all. How would he approach her now?

Tonks eyed them and sipped her drink slyly, she grinned. She couldn't stand all this tension, walking around and going by Draco at a table.

"So…" She nearly sang, "When are you going to stop eyefucking my best friend and actually get to it?"

Draco almost choked on his drink, "Bugger off."

"Oh come on, you're my cousin and you lose out on the opportunity to make me related to my best friend? That's unfair." Tonks crossed her arms, "Look, I'll cover for you. Go find a room and make a bastard baby-"

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"I'm just trying to help!" She justified, her tone playful the whole time, "Draco. Draco. Think about it. If she's pregnant, you _have_ to marry her or Tanya will castrate you. Perfect solution right?"

Although, why did his cousin have a point? Draco pushed that thought out of his head as that was going too far, before walking away from his deranged cousin. Tonks sighed, then saw an opportunity. She eyed Tanya from afar and they nodded.

Tanya lead Elia closer, the couple nearly passing as Tonks skipped towards Draco. She then shoved him with her hip, knocking him towards the sisters.

"Oops!" She cried out and Draco bumped into Elia, knocking his glass of water on her. Elia gasped loudly at the cold contact, but mostly of how close she was to Draco.

"Oh, so sorry guys!" Tonks said, "You know me, such a klutz."

Draco was fuming, glaring at Tonks but trying to avoid Elia's gaze.

"Yeah, so clumsy!" Tanya said, her tone trying to match Tonks', "You know, you should go dry that off little sis. Draco— you should go with her!"

"What?" The couple said.

"Oh, gotta go now. Seems another guest arrived, come on Tonks it's for you."

Now it was Tonks' turn to question Tanya, as the Slytherin pulled the Auror away to the entrance of the room, seeing as Remus arrived with Kingsley. Tonks then reddened. The couple was left by themselves.

The tension was higher and Elia looked down, fumbling with her hands and biting her lip. She couldn't believe she was put in this situation by the two girls she trusted most. She wanted to crawl into a corner and hide.

Draco and Elia didn't know what to say, but seeing as she was shivering slightly from the cold, he gave in.

"Come on." He muttered, making her jump and he took her arm.

Draco pulled her out of the main room and into a separate hall to find somewhere private to sit. He found a cushioned chair and had her sit as he kneeled before her. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed it lightly over her chest where the drink hit. He was doing this automatically, as he always cared for Elia and didn't realize that he pretty much groping her until he saw her blushing.

He pulled away, embarrassed and handed her the sheet before apologizing. She still hadn't said anything, merely wiping off the water. His eyes darted at times to her wet breasts, hating and owing Tonks at that moment. After, she casted a quick drying charm over herself, before looking up at him again.

They stood quietly in the dark hallway, Draco almost breaking from it.

"Thank you." She finally piped out softly.

Now it was worth it, to hear her speak to him finally. Draco nodded, she looked in the mirror across the wall from them and was sad her perfume was now gone. It seemed as though he read her mind, now he had the opportunity. Draco reached into his pocket and unshrunk the jar. Elia's eyes scanned over it.

"I know it's late and it's nothing like what you gave me." He said, "And our contract is ending… but I owe you this at least. Today would have been..."

 _Our_ _anniversary_... They both knew that. She took it in her hands, opening it and found a salve inside. She could smell how strong it was, it smelled like her perfume. Elia knew this was his work, and she was extremely flattered, knowing he made something for her.

"I made it plant and animal friendly… since you like that." He said awkwardly, but felt better seeing the corner of her mouth turn up slightly.

"I hope you didn't put Erumpent musk in here." She joked, he didn't know what that was, so he shook his head. He was happy she was even joking with him, "Good. Thank you."

Elia applied some of the salve in her neck and chest to substitute her perfume that night after the spill. Draco watched and Elia's face flushed, that he could see under the mask. They sat there quietly, his face so close to hers he could feel her warm breath. They were so close that Elia could see how frail he was becoming, more than before.

"I'm sorry." She murmured to him, "I should have told you, but I didn't. I was tired of it all, the lies. It wasn't right for both of us and now it's ending. Do you want it to end?"

He didn't, he wanted to tell her the truth. All of it. He wanted her. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes, but his own grey ones darted down to avoid them. Or else he wouldn't know what else would happen. Despite the urge to tell her otherwise, Draco nodded.

"I do. We can't marry each other. We can't be together and if you don't want it-"

He felt Elia's soft hand seize his wrist, as if him telling him to stop. The words hurt her more hearing out loud and something inside her said it wasn't right. The Slytherin jerked his head up, locking eyes with her. He was damned now.

"I can't… love you-" Draco choked out, entranced by those chocolate eyes that looked like honey in the dark of that hallway for some reason. They were warm but he could see she was breaking, as was he. He could barely even say the words.

Her shaking hands reached for his face, their foreheads touching and their eyes closing. The urge to press their lips against the others was impossible to resist, but it was the heat of her skin that made Draco want to fall into it.

But the thought made him snap out of it. What was he doing? He couldn't be with her anymore. He was a fool to think he could survive a moment alone with Elia Barros.

Elia breathed in sharply as she prepared to feel his tender kiss but was utterly disappointed to feel coldness instead. He pulled away from her, standing up instead and fixing his handkerchief. He was no longer facing her, feeling shameful in his mistake and began walking away. He had to go, or else he was even more fucked. Elia sat there in shock, calling out to him.

"Draco?"

He immediately turned to her, his movements towards her almost desperate. _Damn it all…_ It was the first time she said his name that night, as if her call to him was the pull she had on him. He knew if the Hufflepuff said his name, he'd be at her beck and call. If Elia just said the words, would he be able to stop himself from taking her in his arms and into the next room as his again? He didn't want to find out, he barely just pulled away from almost kissing her.

However Elia hesitated, biting her tongue before looking down. Elia bit her lip, almost making him go mad looking at her. She looked at her fumbling hands before her shaky voice finally spoke.

"W-Was it real?" She asked, glancing up at him and hastily down again, "Was any of it real? Or was I just a fling? A phase like your father said…"

Her voice fell weak and left the statement seemingly unfinished. Draco knew she was holding back from nervousness, her cheeks were burning too. He bit his own tongue from spilling the truth. That he'd lay his life down for her.

But that was the problem, he'd lay his life down for her. He'd lay down anything for her. At the moment, he had to let go of them for her safety and her happiness. Elia still waited for an answer but Draco's voice seemed to have left him and get caught in his throat. She nodded and stood, passing him swiftly into the main room without looking at him again.

" _Elia…_ " His voice finally mustered out, but she didn't hear it as she was gone.

Elia rushed back to her family, scared of turning around and breaking down. Draco told her they couldn't be together, he agreed to ending it after all. She ran into her father, being swarmed by some women and he pulled away from them thankfully to get to his daughter.

"Pumpkin what's wrong?"

"I just talked to Draco."

He frowned, then cracking his knuckles, "He say anything bad to you?"

"No Papa, nothing happened. But I just want to go home now."

Tanya entered with Viktor and Snape by her side. Viktor's tie now green and in the presence of both girls, the tie was green but the square pocket was yellow. Elena was talking with a group away from them and Tanya looked at her sister.

"How'd It go?"

Elia frowned, "I hate you right now. I'm going home."

"Don't be like that, look Viktor can get you some food in the meantime. The party just started."

Viktor nodded, leaving and Abraham kept Elia close.

"Come on Pumpkin, have a dance with your old man to get your mind off things."

Elia sighed but agreed, Tanya went all out for the party, she needed to enjoy it. Abraham pulled her in for a dance, Tanya joining as she couldn't resist with her family. It did put a smile on Elia's face for a moment.

Tanya looked around to see her guests, landing in Draco and gave him a look. He sent one back after the fiasco. However her eyes drifted off, as another figure entered the room, one she didn't know. She was suddenly alarmed.

Moody and another Auror stopped the masked man from getting any closer, causing an argument. Tanya moved away to go to them, making Elia and Abraham stop to look. They followed and Elena joined them.

"What's going on?" Elia questioned then they approached the front to see who it was, "Ivan?!"

He stood tall and untouched by Moody's frustration to throw him out as he wasn't an expected guest. Ivan wore a black suit and red tie, masked as well and his hair slicked back. He looked very handsome and his eyes landed on Elia.

"I'm sure I'm at the right party, seeing these girls." He said, "Hello Elia, Tanya."

"How'd you get here?" Tanya inquired, her brows furrowed.

"You know him?" Moody asked.

"Who's this?" Elena added quickly eyeing him carefully.

"Ivan Poliakoff, madam. It is a pleasure." He kissed her hand and bowed, extending his hand to Abraham after. He shook it warily.

"Someone we met back at Viktor's place." Tanya said, "Old school mate of his. Now how did you get here?"

"I was looking to find you girls and treat Lady Elia here after my injury, but you vere gone. I heard from Viktor you'd be here."

Tanya didn't buy that, only looking more suspiciously at him. Elena, Moody, and Abraham caught this but waited for her word. She allowed him in, just to see his intention. She went to confront Viktor in the meantime as Elena and Abraham went off to find a table to eat at.

"You're looking better, Ivan. It's good to see you." Elia said, although her talking to this new face alarmed Draco as well. He was more on edge about this man and Elia than with Viktor. He didn't know this guy.

The two spoke and Draco kept glancing at them. He caught sight of Tanya and approached her and Viktor.

"Who's that?" He sneered, gesturing to the guy with Elia.

"Ivan Poliakoff." Viktor spat with disgust, "We don't know why he's here but we vill find out."

"Throw him out if he's not suppose to be here."

"We need to see what he's up to." Tanya said focusing on Ivan from afar, "Get me closer."

Viktor nodded, taking her to Elia and Ivan. Draco watched them, not liking the way he looked at his girlfriend. He wanted to get in between them and tell him to leave. He stood his ground.

Viktor handed a plate to Elia to eat from, as they all started talking. Elia left to the large table of food to get buns that were just put out, Ivan following her.

"I can't get into his mind at this rate." Tanya muttered to Viktor.

"Find a way, he somehow got into my mail if he saw your invitation." Viktor mumbled back, getting closer to them. Snape approached them and began coaching Tanya.

Elia picked up a bun and began eating it, smiling at Ivan.

"Hungry? There's plenty." She offered. He smiled and shook his head.

"No thank you, but a pretty girl like you shouldn't be having these things. You're beautiful as is."

Elia looked at him bewildered, did he just question her appetite? And try to compliment her? This was a complete turn that what she knew of him. She put down the bun.

"Oh… thanks."

A song changed, to her native tongue and Ivan smiled, extending his hand.

"Please, dance with me."

"I shouldn't, I'm not a good dancer-"

He pulled her to the dance floor anyways, despite her protests. Tanya and Draco were steaming across the room, he had enough and approached them.

"Get her out of there or I will."

"Quiet, boy." Snape snapped at him, "Tanya concentrate, I must say this boy's mind is very well blocked but there is always a way in."

They watched as Elia and Ivan danced, but Elia tried to get away, feeling uncomfortable yet afraid to turn him own.

"The Muggle world is… interesting." He said, smirking and tightening his grip.

"Yes well… it's my home." Elia said back, trying to spin away but he caught her, "Where are you staying?"

"Nearby, but if there is room in your home, I vould be honored to stay under the same roof as someone like you. To get… vell acquainted."

"Oh," Elia's eyes widened, "Well my home is too small, I'm sorry. Um, how long will you be here?"

"I do not know if I can leave now, knowing you are here." His charm was trying to get to her but Elia's heart was far from him. She tried slipping from him again but he dipped her back smoothly in their dance. He was far too close and Draco was being held back by Viktor and Tanya.

"Um, Ivan—" Elia said, "You're sweet and all, but I have a boyfriend."

"Isn't your contract ending with that boy?" His accent was smooth and he grinned down at her like the devil, twirling her.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Vord gets around fast, my Lady." His grip tightened at her waist, she couldn't breathe and felt scared.

"Ivan, no. I love him-"

He leaned down to her ear, "I can make you feel everything he can't do and more, little vitch-"

Elia gasped and pushed him away, feeling others intervening. Draco lunged at him along with Viktor, pulling him away. Abraham jumped in and lifted Ivan off the ground, Snape trying to calm him. All while Tanya stood like a warrior, looming over Elia protectively and her form changed. Her dress turned to that of a suit in her fury, her horns of the mask extending and a green fire at the tips were setting off. Her eyes were glowing and Elena hugged Elia to her.

"She. Said. No." Tanya's voice boomed, everyone now looking at them. She finally saw what he was thinking, a moment he had let go while he was distracted with Elia and she saw it all. His plans and intentions, she was going to kill him.

Ivan was dropped down by Abraham, held back by Snape. He landed on his feet and chuckled, fixing his attire.

"You misunderstand, Lady Tanya. Elia and I-"

"Get out." Draco spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him, Poliakoff." Viktor said.

"You haven't heard my proposal. Mr. Barros, Lady Elena— I vish to court Elia."

Everyone fell silent, but then began muttering. Some in question, others in support.

"What?" Draco questioned, "Are you bloody mad?"

"Lady Elena," A Ministry worker approached her, "This would be a phenomenal alliance. Your granddaughter with a pureblood Bulgarian. He was Igor Karkaroff's aide, it is possible he could take over one day as Durmstrang's Headmaster. Think of it, him married to a muggleborn Hogwarts student. They could change the admission rules of that school, we'd have the support of many all around!"

"You do realize she is still with Draco Malfoy?" She snapped.

"Yes, but it'll be over soon. If you want her in a respectable marriage then here's one!" The man said, then eyed around from many muttering, "This marriage is needed, Lady Elena. With or without you. The Poliakoff's are a wealthy line of purebloods with their own connections. Your House needs this, especially after the embarrassment you left for the search of your girls."

Elena glared at him, but he was right. There would be many supporters already and she couldn't get out of it. There would be an outrage in Bulgaria too for a line as elite as hers to turn down his. She breathed in and eyed Ivan and the rest again. She had a plan.

"The contract's end is still pending, we can not do anything yet. If you are loyal to her, you will wait."

The rest couldn't question it, Draco and Elia were terrified. Abraham clenched his jaw but kept to himself as did Tanya, they knew Elena was plotting. Guests clapped at the prospect of a new marriage, strengthening the Sayre House.

Elia was taken by Tonks and Remus to eat. Draco almost charged at Ivan who stood there smugly.

"I'll kill him-"

Abraham held him away with Viktor, asking that no one kill that boy in front of Elia. Even though plenty wanted to already.

"Sir— you can not agree to this marriage." Viktor said to Abraham, "Ivan is a bad man, disgusting when he eats, and he despises muggles and muggleborns alike. A supporter of Grindelvald and those like him. I am surprised he wants to marry your daughter."

"Not happening." Abraham confirmed, thanking him for the information and making sure Elia was safe, "We'll think of something to get her out of it. At this rate, it's likely their Ministry will sign into it."

"If they have the support of the Bulgarian Ministry, we're more fucked." Draco added, receiving a look from Abraham.

"You see blondie, if you just didn't agree to the marriage ending, we wouldn't be in this mess. You hurt my little girl!"

"I can try to sway the Ministry vith my connections." Viktor offered, "My status is more favorable than Ivan's, I promise I vill help."

Narcissa called for Draco, telling him to stay with her as she felt he was too associated with Elia's family. Ivan mingled with other Ministry workers in favor of their union, drinking wine together. Elena and Tanya sat peacefully with Snape, Elia, Tonks, and Remus. Abraham and Viktor joined, arching a brow at how calm they were.

"Things aren't bad as all that." Elena said, "My authority is higher and my bloodline is stronger. We will be fine. Even so, I've always wanted Bulgarian bon bons running around."

Abraham nearly crushed a glass in his hand. Elia sat with Tanya and Tonks, trying to avoid the hungry gaze of Ivan across the room and glancing at Draco. An hour or so passed and the party seemed to settle again. Elia was distracted and smiling with her family, feeding Tonks a piece of cake while smearing some frosting on her nose. They fought and laughed when suddenly, the sound of gasping and choking was heard across from them. Everyone looked to see the source, finding Ivan struggling for air by the food table, clutching his chest. He looked at Elia, terrified. Her jaw dropped as she stood, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"He's choking!" Elia cried out, moving to go help even though this boy tried to go farther with her, she still felt obligated to help given he training.

"Someone help the poor boy! He can't breathe!" Elena yelled, ordering workers around her to rush to him, even Aurors. It was already causing a scene at their own party, she had to fix it. Some men rushed to Ivan who fell on the ground, gasping for air. Tanya and Abraham grabbed Elia, pulling her away from helping as the scene was too horrid.

People were calling out and getting in the way, as Ivan fell limp. Draco couldn't believe it either, he just witnessed someone die. Narcissa was frightened, Horror in her eyes as she lead Draco away. Elia's family covered her and escorted her out too

Ivan's face lost color and he stopped breathing entirely. Aurors surrounded the area and more were called, as well as healers to see what happened to him. All the guests were taken out and the party ended early.

Elia was shaken outside as Aurors questioned witnesses, trying to find out if Ivan's sudden death was caused through malicious means. She was shaking from fright, as well as the cold crisp air of the winter. Draco looked at her from where he was standing, not too far as an Auror talked to his mother. Just seeing Elia's state made him feel shaken as well, he felt awful for whatever she witnessed.

He couldn't help but try to ease it, walking over and placing his jacket over her shoulders. She stopped shaking and jumped at the sudden contact. Draco was gone before she could even turn around to say anything to him.


	51. Hawthorne And His Vine

**A/N: Heheh- it's a while. Finals are coming up, I'm jam packed in work, all for a degree. Can us fanfic writers just get paid already?**

 **I am sorry about the delay and hope I make up for it with a big messy chapter again lol. It'll pick up I swear to you guys, please enjoy.**

 **I'm also thinking of making a tumblr page dedicated to my work, posting fan art and questions. Considering I can keep up the Q &A's here (and got an earful about it from somebody which I will fix soon), I might do that there. We'll see how this goes!**

* * *

Reporters went wild with the news that Ivan Poliakoff dropped dead at Tanya Sayre's Christmas ball. It was revealed soon after that Ivan actually died of natural causes. Despite the truth of his death, some people found his death suspicious, including Elia.

Some speculated it was the Sayre heir herself, given it was her party and how she lashed out at Ivan prior. But there was no known spell that induced death that late. Some suspected it was poison, but poison is fast acting and Ivan died about two hours into his visit. No one else had been harmed from the food or drinks too.

Aurors even investigated the scene, taking samples of the food, drinks, swabs of plates, utensils, and cups. Anything that could directly link to whether this was a murder. Ivan's body and blood was inspected as well, his body coming out clean from poisons or curses, confirming his death as a heart attack from what healers and Aurors gathered.

Elia was upset from the events she witnessed, yet at the same time she was a bit glad to be out of the potential courtship with Ivan now that he was gone. However, she still had her contract pending from release. Elena was stricter about the contract rules, releasing a statement that until the contract has officially ended, then other parties may be considered to start a new contract with her granddaughter. This included Draco, which didn't quite stop Narcissa from trying even more under her nose.

Reporters bombarded them with questions when they could, to confirm or deny speculations. Elia stayed home for her winter break, taking a break from the wizarding world despite her wanting to see her friends. The reporters were making it hard for her to make an appearance, that and she was afraid of seeing Draco again.

They had almost kissed. It wasn't anything odd but now that they were almost broken up, it was like they were in fourth year all over again. He was denying her feelings again. She felt idiotic for ever requesting that their future marriage end, she realized then she couldn't love anyone else.

She spent the day at her grandmother's house, while Tanya was at the Ministry with Moody and Tonks and her father at the shop. They had coffee and jaffa cakes set out for them, Elia wanted to see the light snow so Elena had them sit on the small porch. They were bundled up in robes and warming charms, Elia wrapped in a blanket as well with her cup by her face.

"I still can't believe he's gone, Grandmother. And that Draco and I are…" She trailed off and Elena looked up with sharp eyes.

"It's what you wanted my dear, not his death of course but the contract to end I mean."

"I know."

"But," Elena's eyes lit up, "If you wish to revoke that choice now…"

Elia shook her head, "I spoke with him. He wants this too. How's the process so far? Is it almost done?"

"Oh my dear, I haven't got a clue about the bloody thing. Documents keep disappearing, this could well over take until the summer if it keeps up." Elena sipped her tea, her tone unconvincing and Elia's jaw dropped.

"Grandmother!"

"What?"

"Documents disappearing? I do believe you're prolonging this, aren't you?"

Elena was calm and silent, sipping some more tea and Elia slumped back on her chair in defeat.

"This is ridiculous."

"You're right, it is. Darling, you may be my shining sunflower but this whole mess has you wilting. At least the boy was making you bloom."

"Grandmother, he doesn't want this anymore. He doesn't want me."

Elena arched a brow, "And you honestly believe that rubbish?"

"It's what he's said!"

"But it's clearly not what he wants." Her grandmother added, "Understand darling that the boy is troubled right now. Whatever it may be, it's clear he still loves you— and that you regret this decision. Don't you?"

Elia looked down at her lap, almost pouting. The girl nodded gently.

"I love him, Grandmother. I feel awful about all this. I just wish I could take it all away."

"Finally! Now I can stop the contract from ending-"

"No!" Elia jumped, making Elena's eyes widen at her tone, "I can't make him continue, not if he doesn't want to."

"Elia dear, everyone knows he still loves you!"

"If he does, it's not enough to stop him from wanting to end it anyways." Elia's voice was shaky, "I can't force him to stay. Not until he agrees to it. I won't do that to him."

Elena slumped back, sighing in frustration from the mess of it all. She knew the truth, she was dying from impatience, needing these lovesick teens to spill the truth. She was close to telling Elia, seeing how hurt she was, greatly affected the elder Sayre. But it was not her place.

"I say it now and will say it again— that boy loves you. And I swear to you, he doesn't want to do this either. Your Draco is weak when it comes to you and more stubborn. But that is why you will make him suffer for it."

Elia looked at her, completely bewildered, "What?"

"He is a fool for letting you go, and an even bigger fool if he thinks he can survive without you." Elena said, "The women in our family have known our places in this world, hiding and scourging for any power when we were stripped from it. Yes our blood line gives us a reputation that is highly respected, but I will tell you now my dear. The best weapon a woman has, is not just her looks, tender words, or tears— but what's between her legs."

Elia's jaw dropped, face reddening that she was even having this talk. She sputtered out a response and had her head raised.

"Grandmother!"

Elena gave her a smug look, shrugging and then taking a sip of her tea.

"Seduction is our greatest weapon. Men are utterly weak and mindless in the presence of a beautiful woman. That's what makes us so dangerous. Your sister learned that, as did I." Elena leaned forward to take Elia's hand, "And we are good at it, but _you_ my sunflower… are even better. Simply because you don't need to do anything. You are far too innocent for such things, yet it drives others mad. Your kindness and sweet face gets a rise out of others, yet you don't see it. And that's exactly how you will make Draco take it all back."

"Grandmother… you can't possibly be saying…" Elia looked at her flustered.

"Of course I am," Elena grinned wickedly, "You are going to seduce that boy. Well in your case, you're going to make him fall for you even harder than ever before. At the very least, make him regret ever letting you go and show him what he's missing out on. Whatever you need to do."

"B-But," Elia stuttered, unable to fathom the idea, "I can't do that! I-I don't do that sort of thing…"

"You made Draco fall for you once, it won't be hard to remind him again. Just drive the boy wild. Haven't you seen yourself? You and Tanya are _my_ girls, you two are my champions in the cesspool of purebloods pawing their ways for a marriage with either of you. I mean look at that unfortunate boy that came all this way in an attempt to court you."

"It's tragic what happened to him, even if he was… you know." Elia said lowly then looked up, "Is it bad to say I'm glad that because of what happened, I don't have to marry him?"

Elena's green eyes looked into her granddaughter's, running a gentle hand over her brown hair to smooth out and over her shoulder to calm her nerves about the incident. Elena remained reserved and gave her a reassuring look.

"Nonsense dear, we should be grateful he is gone. Now no one will push us about your marriage. Besides— do you honestly think I would let you marry that monster?"

Elia looked back into her eyes, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion for a quick moment before they heard a _POP!_ They turned to the front of the house and saw Tanya had appeared. Elena's face lit up at the sight.

"Ah! There you are! I was just telling your sister exactly how she will get back at her beloved. Perhaps it is wise that you take her on a shopping trip for some more… appropriate clothes for that?"

Both Sayre's smirked at the idea and Elia's face reddened.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted.

"Nonsense dear, here I'll fetch you two some money to take. Maybe you'll even run into him if you choose to shop over there, be sure to work your magic then."

"Could always slip him a love potion and be done with it." Tanya winked, "He wouldn't mind in the end so long as he's married to El."

"You're mad! I don't want to 'seduce him' or cast a spell on him!"

Tanya stared down at Elia with her arms crossed, "Honey, you are the spell."

Elia fell silent for a moment, slumping back in her chair in defeat. She wasn't getting through these Slytherins, who were adamant that she lure Draco back in any way she could, or at least regret leaving her. She didn't feel that it was right making him jealous, Elia just wanted him back regardless. However she didn't want to be neglected either.

"Well it wouldn't be a good idea to go to there anyways, not with all the reporters on our tail after what happened. I prefer crashing on Grandmother's couch watching soap operas with some snacks."

Tanya rolled her eyes and chuckled at Elia. Elena did the same and went inside to get more jaffa cakes and coffee for Tanya. The girl sat together and spoke alone.

"Could I convince you otherwise by saying you can play the new 64 that's been released at my place?" Her tone was tempting and Elia's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"No way! H-how did you-"

"Christmas gift all the way from Valentino, had connections in America where it was released since we'd get it over here much later. It just came in for us." Tanya grinned wickedly, "I just sorted all the bits and bobs on that thing, should be able to work amongst all the magic. Which is why I need you to test it out with me."

Elia was even more convinced, cursing at her sister for knowing her so well and appealing to her. Elia sighed, tipping her head back and looked up at Tanya.

"Fine! We'll go, but _only_ to play! I wouldn't want any run ins with any of those reporters. I really don't want to hear anymore questions or accusations about what happened to Ivan."

"Oh don't worry, I'd get rid just about any of them. You know I'd do anything for you sis— anything."

Elia's brows knit together shortly before chuckling, Elena returned with a cup for Tanya who thanked her. She sat down in front of the girls and they continued their conversation. Elena dropped a pouch of coins for them to take, giving her granddaughters a smug look.

"Why galleons?" Elia questioned, "I told you we can't go to Diagon Alley-"

"Don't you still have Draco's jacket from the party?"

Elia froze, her cheeks reddening and Tanya snickered in her cup.

"Guess we are going to Diagon Alley now." Tanya said.

"You also have to deliver his jacket." Elena added, "Send it to the dry cleaners while you shop. Tell them I sent you. Then you two will go find him. Be sure it goes smoothly my dear."

She eyed Tanya, the two shared the same eerie smirk and Elia wanted to fall over. Tanya sighed at her little sister.

"Let's just get this over with and I promise we can stay at my place after that and play." Elia still gave her a stern look, Tanya then added, "I'll get you ice cream too."

* * *

"I had the elves make the gardens even more presentable today, do take your time with her. Lunch will set out for you two as well when you're ready." Narcissa told her boy as she fixed his tie.

Draco stood before her, looking dreadful for the day's plan that his mother set up for him. It was his first date with Astoria Greengrass, which he didn't want to happen at all in the first place. Narcissa was adamant however, despite Elena's decree that their contract wasn't over yet so outside parties were forbidden from intervening currently. She was simply hiding that fact from Elena, keeping their date at Malfoy Manor.

Astoria arrived shortly after, dressed like a proper lady of status and looked quite nice. Yet Draco realized something throughout the so called date, he kept comparing this girl to Elia— in things she lacked and possessed as well.

Draco did as he was told as they dined in the gardens and spoke together. He noticed she liked the flowers of his garden very much, however her favorites she stated were dahlias. Elia's were much too many because the girls adored all plants, but her absolute favorite were sunflowers.

She was taller than Elia when they walked side by side, walking in small heels without hassle when Draco would find it amusing how much Elia couldn't handle heels. Astoria enjoyed sweets just like Elia, but liked the cake that was serve, when Elia would only wants cupcakes instead. It was these little things he noticed that he loathed entirely, because he wanted to try.

He felt bad for comparing the two when Astoria was the kindest candidate for his potential bride out of all he's met. Astoria was taller, slender, with eyes like the sky and dark hair reaching past her shoulders. Her face was more slim and oval like, thin nose with porcelain skin and dark red lips. In ways she was similar, but in many other ways, she wasn't.

And that was the problem, Astoria wasn't Elia— and Draco only wanted Elia.

"This is a lovely tree." Astoria spoke up, stopping through their stroll, pulling Draco out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up and saw what she was referring to.

"Yes, it's one of more recent ones from almost six years ago."

"How wonderful." She chimed, "What kind is it?"

Draco looked at her dumbfounded for a split second, "You don't know?"

Astoria was taken aback by his sudden tone of voice, genuine surprise. Her eyes widened and Draco realized how bold he came off. Right, this wasn't Elia. Elia could've named all the plants and trees in that garden herself, including the properties. He composed himself.

"I apologize, but it's hawthorn." Draco explained, "We managed to get it to grow here as it's native to our home country, France. Over there we even have Elm."

Why was he telling her these things? Astoria was most likely saying these comments out of courtesy, to get the dying conversation going yet he was informing her these things like she was genuinely interested. She noticed his increase in enthusiasm, but it was as if he was talking to someone else. She liked his current spirit, yet deep inside, Astoria knew it wasn't because of her.

The date ended shortly after, the girl thanked Draco for the nice evening together even if they didn't speak for long.

When she left, Narcissa approached Draco inside eagerly. She anticipated to hear how it went. If his affections were now swayed and towards a pureblood girl.

"How was it darling?" She asked, bringing him to their lounging room.

Draco bore a blank look on his face, eyeing her oddly from her sudden enthusiasm.

"It was okay."

Narcissa was disappointed to hear the tone in his voice, like he was bored and rather not be questioned on such things. She pressed further.

"How is she? Do you see yourself wedding Astoria?"

Draco scoffed, "Mother, enough already. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Just answer the question."

They stared at each other for a moment, Narcissa's eyes pleading at him, searching any sign of hope. His grey eyes remained dull as ever, ever since his departure from Elia.

"What do you think?" He replied sarcastically, turning away but his mother reached forward for him.

"Give it a chance. It's our only hope. You must marry a suitable bride, I expect no less." Narcissa said, turning to a side table and bringing out a rose with parchment, "Send Astoria this, as a token for your date today. Write to her, accept her in your note and we can begin a new contract once the Sayre's ends. Please."

He wish he could obey his mother, seeing how desperate she was. But Draco couldn't. He sat before her, quill in one hand and parchment in front of him. Narcissa watched in excitement as he contemplated what to write.

His answer was simple. It would hardly change. Draco looked up and locked eyes with his mother's as his quill swiftly denied Astoria Greengrass. Narcissa's jaw dropped and she left the room in frustration. Draco continued writing.

 _I'm sorry, but I can not go through with this. For my heart will always be with another. I wish you well on your venture for a faithful man of your own. I do appreciate your time and friendship, Astoria._

 _Best,_

 _D.M._

* * *

Winter break had come to an end, both Elia and Draco felt anxious at returning to Hogwarts, to face each other again and again until their education was over. To see each other and not grace each other's sides with affection, but with looks of longing for what could have been. What could have been if the truth were revealed, but Draco feared his truth. To admit that he was a Death Eater now, was to admit his betrayal to her.

However, it seemed the universe was at odds with them, only furthering their misery by shoving the two together. The couple was forced into a meeting on the train with the other prefects to discuss schedules for patrols and other duties as usual. Elia dreaded it, as did Draco.

He was glad Astoria took his letter well, or at least he believed she did. The girl hadn't replied to him but he was lucky he didn't get a howler. Since that night, Narcissa stopped trying to set him up with other girls. It was clear in that shameless look in his eyes as he wrote that letter in front of her that her son wouldn't budge. She gave up.

As for Elia, Elena was disappointed to hear she didn't return his jacket to his home because the Hufflepuff had apparent chickened out according to Tanya. So they prepped her for her ride to Hogwarts, dolling her up as best they could with the things Tanya bought for her little sister. Some nice clothing and some… not so nice.

They all boarded the train, Elia's family lovingly wishing her well in her travels. Draco sat in a prefect compartment with Pansy at his side, bored as they sat waiting for a few others. He considered ditching the meeting but Pansy for once was insistent on their Prefect duties, and made sure they showed up. In all honesty, she just wanted to torture Draco with the presence of his girlfriend.

Elia walked with Hermione down the hall of the train, holding their cats in their embrace as they headed to the meeting. The Hufflepuff groaned as they got closer, Hermione giving her a look.

"It's important that we go to this. It'll only be a few minutes."

"How come Ron doesn't get to go? Can't I just this once 'Mione?"

"No Elia, the only reason Ron isn't here is because he's too busy sucking Lavender's face." Hermione spat with a frown.

"And I rather not see my ex boyfriend right now. The last time I did, it went horribly and someone _died_."

Hermione and her stopped in the hall, the Gryffindor's face became serious with concern.

"Do you think… that Draco had something to do with it? Ivan did want to court you, it was all over the papers."

"God I hope not." Elia muttered, "I don't even know him anymore. Let me guess, Harry thinks he's behind Ivan's death, isn't he? He's just too scared to tell me himself again."

Hermione looked down and Elia grimaced, not pushing it as it was clear. She still couldn't get over what she saw at that party, even if she didn't like Ivan at all, she couldn't unsee those events. The girls arrived, Hermione sliding open the door as Elia couldn't find the strength to do it.

Everyone inside the compartment looked at them immediately, Elia felt her face burn as she looked away from them. The girls stepped inside and sat down, hating how they had to sit across Pansy and Draco. Yet it seemed that Pansy was trying to hold back her laughter.

Elia held onto the fumbled Toast in her arms, the cat was adamant that he slip away to greet his father but his mum said otherwise. He manage to slip out and jump off her lap, she cried out.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch, get back here now!" She said sternly. Now it was Draco's turn to hold back his own laughter but was cut off when her arms moved from her chest to bend down. He froze.

Pansy whistled lowly, leaning to him as Elia and Hermione struggled to get Toast. Pansy then whispered to Draco.

"That button on her shirt is making me so anxious, her tits are literally going to pop open!"

"Will you shut up?!" Draco whispered back furiously, as did she.

"It's hanging on to dear life!"

He rolled his eyes, leaning back. Elia was wearing her muggle clothes, a light green top with a brown skirt. The shirt had small buttons on the front and was low cut due to her breast size. The buttons didn't help as one particular one was being pulled to the point it looked as if it would snap. But if one looked closely, and Draco did, there was an opening from how far the button was being pulled so he could see a bit of her bra.

Draco shook his head and looked away, flustered especially when she bent down to grab Toast. Pansy's eyes nearly fell out, widening her eyebrows at Draco. The meeting started after and luckily it was short. The whole time Draco couldn't concentrate as Elia sat in front of him with that outfit. He always loved shirts like that on her and it was as if she was teasing him. The girl was completely oblivious however.

They hadn't said a word to each other, only stealing glances every now and then. Draco tried keep his cool around her, which became incredibly hard. Everyone stood to file out and just from their distance he could smell her sweet scent. As they left, Elia lingering in the hall waiting to approach him, catching him off guard.

"Draco?" Her voice was timid, clutching her cat to her. He turned to her immediately, silent but attentive, "I still have your jacket. I'd like to give it back."

He looked behind him to see that Pansy had run off already, probably gossiping to his friends and Draco sighed to himself. He nodded to Elia and she lit up, leading him to her compartment with her luggage. When they entered, Draco realized that they were _alone_. She had gotten an empty compartment to herself and now he was trapped with her.

Elia noticed he was still quiet, wanting to be quick with it, she let Toast go onto his bed laid out for him while she reached up to get her bag. Poor girl had to climb onto her seat to reach the top for her bag that it made Draco smile slightly from his own amusement. But that smile fell when he noticed her skirt rising from her reaching, and from how high she was, he could perhaps see what else was poking through.

Tanya had convinced her to wear some stockings with a garter underneath her skirt, one of the things they had bought from their shopping spree. She claimed it looked better that the purple striped leggings Elia initially wanted to wear; that and Tanya said no one would see that she was secretly wearing stockings with the skirt over it. That was untrue of course.

Elia jumped down to place her bag on the seat, Draco froze in place when she opened it and bent over to look inside. If she was honest, now she _was_ trying to tease him, at least test what Elena and Tanya told her. Yet she was unsure if it was working.

It was working since Draco couldn't stop looking at her from behind, his eyes fixated on the shape of her bum with her skirt barely hiding her panties. He could clearly see her belt straps holding up the stockings, bringing back memories of their first time when she surprised him with a similar lingerie piece. Now all he could think of was them that night and her before him, his pants felt tighter.

Draco stepped away, gripping onto the side frame of the door as if he was holding back with all his might from lunging towards her.

She pulled out the jacket from her bag, unshrunk it and made sure it was wrinkle free. At that point, he couldn't concentrate. Was it possible that she was wearing the salve because he swore she smelled stronger. She arched a brow at him.

"Are you okay? Is the jacket okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped, tearing the jacket from her grasp, "Thanks."

He was about to book it until he was blocked by a cart.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The trolley witch pooped in, grinning at Elia, "Elia! I'm so sorry for what happened, I heard the news about the party. Please, help yourself. Your usual?"

"Actually, may I have a sugar quill and some jelly slugs please?"

Draco furrowed his brows at her request, as she didn't get a frog. He instinctively reached into his pockets to pay like he always did before he saw Elia do the same, the two halting at their actions. The air was awkward, until the trolley witch broke it up.

"That'll be one galleon and eight sickles."

Elia handed her the money from her pouch and the trolley lady left them with her sweets. She sat down and unwrapped the quill, looking up at Draco innocently.

"My grandmother told me that it may be finalized in the summer," Elia stuck the sugar quill on her tongue before licking, Draco's jaw clenched, "Mid June perhaps. Is the date okay or should we change it?"

He was too focused on her suckling the tip of the sugar quill as she looked at him, waiting for an answer. He was distracted by his own wandering thoughts, Elia slightly knew why but was too ashamed to admit it.

She slid the quill out with a pop, "Draco?"

"Huh?"

"The date," She repeated, "Is the date okay? In June?"

That snapped him out, "June? Why so late?"

His tone made her feel sad, he could see it in her eyes and she leaned back, uncrossing her legs while she licked her candy again in thought. Draco eyed her over and she shrugged.

"It's the Ministry, they take their time. But they wanted to make sure it ends within a year, once we're 17 to make the decision final."

"Right…" He said, eyes trailing the movements of her tongue, remembering where else it use to move on.

Draco immediately turned away, feeling his face burn and he walked away, leaving her clueless as he never answered her question. It finally dawned on her that Elena and Tanya were right. Then her face turned a warm red like her lipstick and she dropped her head into her hands, groaning out loud and stomping her feet in embarrassment.

This wasn't like her at all, she wasn't a seductress like Elena or Tanya. But why was it kind of fun?

Draco made it back to the end of the train with his house, sitting with his group and adjusting his pants from the hard on he received back there. His hand was placed over his mouth as the redness finally died down. His friends looked at him oddly but let him be for once.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, another semester started and classes commenced the following morning. Draco and Elia now sat in seperate seats, some of their professors hearing the news so they didn't question it. However it seemed some of them were tipped off, urged to put the two together. Slughorn was given the suggestion by his favorite ladies— Elena and Tanya. The same went for Mcgonagall who requested that Elia help him with his homework since he was slacking off. Snape was asked to do the same but he felt it wasn't wise to distract Draco this way.

Draco began to notice things about Elia, which he felt were more enhanced now that he was on the verge of leaving her. Was it possible because he was trying to find every way not to not love her? Or was he imagining it?

He swore at times Elia was purposely teasing him, but it was unlike her. At times when there were sitting in Slughorn's class, her thigh would press against his on accident. Once she forgot her school robe and wore her uniform underneath. Draco see when she was beside him or bending over to assist some classmates some lace from her stockings showing through.

Her eyes would lock on his in a flash on some instances, timid but with a burn underneath. She'd have her salve and perfume in conjunction, lips shiny and looking like he could taste them. Draco couldn't escape her. It was a nightmare. All memory of Astoria was gone and never stood a chance to Elia in Draco's eyes. Elena and Tanya were right again, he was suffering and full of regret for weeks, turning into months.

One day Slughorn assigned then as _permanent_ partners for a spring project, making Draco even more annoyed at how close he was forced to be with her and face his wrong doings. Elia was most discomforted and felt his tension. They hadn't spoken, outside of school work at least. Now they were forced to spend time outside of class.

She left to see Hagrid that day, as he promised he'd show her some creatures to cheer her up given the circumstances. He was surprised about the salve Draco made for her, both wanting the test the product around the wildlife. Hagrid grinned in delight seeing Elia sitting in the soil surrounded by Horklumps, Bowtruckles weaving in her brown hair and a Jarvey rubbing up against her and the grass. She was giggling like mad.

"Well good te see that salve is workin' or night just be you they're obsessed with." Hagrid chuckled, "Draco made ya a mighty fine gift there, might be revolutionary in our work, wouldn't ya say?"

Elia sighed, letting some Bowtruckles down from swinging on her hands onto the tree behind her. She ran a hand over the Jarvey as it sniffed away and made audible noises at her, her fingers brushing against the Horklumps.

"As if he'd make it again, I'm surprised he did this for me."

"To tell ya the truth Elia, seems to me he still cares, if one could call Malfoy carin'." They chucked, "Takes a lot of studyin' to do te make somethin' like what he gave ya— and for it to work."

Elia stayed quiet, nodding. Hagrid handed her some biscuits as he sat near her on a boulder.

"Chin up, Elia!"

"I wish it were easy, Hagrid. But it's not that simple when the man I love is leaving me and the other man that wanted to marry me died right in front of me."

Hagrid raised a brow momentarily in agreement, "Well ya got a point."

Elia chuckled bittersweetly, shaking her head.

"I must be cursed. We're even partners now in an important assignment for Slughorn. I swear the world is out to make us bonkers."

"Make the best of it, I know ya always do. Ya find your way, Elia. Go on now, best get inside soon so ya can get your homework done. Or else how are ya goin' to be paid to be with these creatures?"

Elia left later back to the school and got her things ready to meet Draco at the library for their project. When she arrived, he wasn't there. She sat for another ten minutes before realizing he wasn't showing up. Like hell she'd let her work slip.

She stormed out to his common room, not giving a damn how it looked or their situation. She caught his friends sitting by the fire and couches, surprised to see.

"Elia, it's been a while." Blaise said smugly beside Theo.

"Hate to break it to you, but lover boy ain't here." Theo added, Elia's jaw dropping.

"What?! Where is he then?"

They shrugged and Elia groaned out loud before running out, heading to the one place she suspected he'd be. She charged towards the seventh floor, catching him around a corner towards the Room. He didn't expect to see her so angry, enough that she threw her books into his chest.

"Bloody hell!" Draco shouted, "Are you mad?!"

"Just peachy!" She barked back, "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to find you? To have to find my own bloody boyfriend who happens to be a shit Potions partner that he stood me up to tug one out in the Room of Requirement!"

Draco's jaw dropped, brows knitting together as he stared down at her. Yes he forgot they had to work together, yet he couldn't fathom why she was so mad. She wanted this in the first place right? To be away from him.

"We're not even together-"

"We are still together— legally." Elia interrupted, "I'm sorry that it's torturous to spend another day more tied to me but until that's over, we have to put up with this. That includes school work. Blame me or my family if it makes you feel better." Elia snapped bitterly. Draco sneered.

"Hasn't it come to your attention at all that your family treats you like an infant? Making these decisions for you." He snapped, angering Elia but struck a nerve.

It was true that her family smothered her, protected her from all harm and more. Sometimes it was suffocating and frustrating, like a child unable to explore and walk on their own without their parent intervening. She frowned at him and Draco gazed away, coldness in his stare.

"You know how they are, what am I supposed to do when I attract such unfortunate events?" Elia eyed him, "Would you have been happier if I just ran off to Bulgaria with Ivan Poliakoff? At least I wouldn't be interrupting whatever it is that's _so_ important in the Room than our grades."

Draco stepped forward, dropping her books and grabbing her arm roughly by surprise. Her head snapped up to his steel eyes.

"I wouldn't let that creep get his way, _even if we're not together._ " He said slowly and low in his throat it almost sounded like a growl. Elia's eyes widened, as did his as he realized how the mention of Ivan set him off. He let her go, Elia picked up her books and then stood up.

"But we are together." She said softly, "Until June at least. Just stick it out until then, until my family finalizes it at the Ministry."

"Was our contract your family's decision too?" Draco blurted out, making Elia still, her gaze sharp. He struck another nerve.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To have any semblance that you don't have to be tied to me. That our feelings were genuine. But yours aren't from what you make it out to be. So take this to your grave Draco, and know that at least _mine were!_ "

Elia stomped away, going to have a word with Slughorn that he _had_ to remove them as partners or else she'd blow the bloody roof off and take the failing grade. And if Elia Barros was willing to take that then the situation was dire indeed.

Sure their fight ended the awkward moment they were forced to be as partners, but it left Draco unsettled with it all. It was getting worse and worse. Soon enough, Elia wouldn't be able to look at him. He didn't know if that made him feel grateful or worse.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep for many nights, it was worse than before. All he could think about was Elia, how it killed him slowly to be without her and kept him up at night. He reminisced on the days they were a couple, the fights and angry stares she shoot at him as late, on his plans for the Dark Lord, or just Elia in general.

When sleep did catch him, he dreaded it yet longed for it because his dreams were all the same. It was as if Elia haunted him even then, because his dreams were sonely her. Every dream started and ended the same as the one prior.

It was always Elia, her curls done nicely down her back while she wore a yellow dress with pearls. Draco would be walking, in what he knew was his home. The halls and rooms were large, however all the furniture in his home would be gone. He'd only find her standing quietly in the biggest room surrounded by candles.

When he entered the room, Elia would turn her head to look at him before giving him a look and run off. Draco would smirk and chase after her, the two clearly playing a game with each other. She'd hold her skirt while running away from him, her hair bouncing behind her as they ran across the large room.

Draco would reach the wall of the exit into the hallway, catching himself as his sprint to her had him skid slightly. Elia would be on the other side, peeking her head around to smirk at him before hiding. Draco's lip pulled into a grin, chuckling until he finally moved to her side of the wall only to barely see her running to the end of the hall into another room. She was gone before he could even see her fully.

His wicked smile would fall as he stood in the empty hall, running after her again. He'd only see her briefly as she was always so far ahead of him each time, before disappearing into the next room of the never ending rooms. Draco would then grow desperate when he realized it.

Elia was always out of his grasp, just out of reach. This wasn't a game. It was his current reality.

Draco woke up in a fright, panting in the middle of the night from his dream again. It wasn't the first time. He groaned and fell back down into his pillow, unable to keep his eyes closed for long without seeing her again.


	52. Sectumsempra

**A/N: (About to hit you guys with the infamous 'I'm sorry I lagged on the update' note) Aw shit, here we go again…**

 **Finals ended, but I'm currently caring for a family member right now. Then slight writer's block? Yep… anyways, it's here. Enjoy, might be a bit boring, kinda filler at first but we're getting there guys. Just hang in there!**

* * *

Elia had a long day, on a Saturday of all days. This consisted of her plans on her project for Slughorn's class that she finally got to do independently, homework, then in the evening she went to the Hospital Wing for her training. She thoroughly avoided Draco after their huge fight, even going as far as to sitting in different seats despite what her professors told her. She didn't want any more heartbreak or stress.

Yet instead of unwinding after her long night shift in the Hospital Wing, how was it possible that right when she was cleaning up that Slughorn and Harry ran in with an unconscious Ron in their arms? Elia was immediately alarmed, jointing up from her seat at a small table where she was sorting all the new medicinal potions that just arrived. She scurried towards them as they laid Ron on an empty bed.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Slughorn demanded, looking around the empty room in worry.

"She just finished tonight, I was closing up for her." Elia said quickly as she inspected Ron, taking out her wand.

Slughorn exclaimed, "Ah! Such timing from Poppy to just leave us!"

"Don't worry Professor, I have plenty of experience by now under her wing. Seems like he went through a lot tonight…" Elia checked his weak pulse, how cold and clammy his skin was, then waved her wand over him to get some more information.

Slughorn ran out, saying he'd be informing the Headmaster about the situation. In the morning they'd bring Madam Pomfrey with the Dumbledore to determine everything. Elia took his vitals as Harry sat and watched her.

"What happened to him exactly? At this hour especially." Elia asked him.

Harry tried finding the right explanation for their eventful night, "He… was slipped a love potion on accident. It was meant for me in these cauldron cakes I was given, but he ate them. Slughorn helped him get back to normal and gave us a drink of some mead. Ron took it before us and now we're here."

"Love potion huh?" She said smugly, "Guess now you've seen the effects for yourself. Still think I'm on one?"

Harry's lip turned up slightly, shaking his head.

"No… even then, this semester proved it enough. You're not together anymore. How come?"

Elia sat silent, Harry stirred closer with concern in his green eyes. He reached out to hold her hand in comfort, hoping she'd relax. He scanned her over worriedly.

"Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Harry. Don't worry about it, please. I really don't want to talk about this…" Elia's eyes pleaded to him to not push it further.

Harry bit his tongue and nodded, but determined to find out what happened. He'd been trailing Malfoy for a while now and to suddenly find out him and Elia were breaking it off was the biggest curveball. Now more than ever he wanted to find out what was going on with the Slytherin given that he gave up Quidditch, his grades, social life, and above all— his bride to be.

In a way, Harry was glad Malfoy was miserable and no longer marrying Elia. But somehow it wasn't satisfying to watch because Harry could feel it wasn't exactly karma, but something else. Something unnatural.

"Well, he's not dead nor going to be. What happened after he drank the mead? Did you take any?"

"No I didn't," Harry explained, "He collapsed and started shaking with foam at mouth."

Elia's eyes widened, "He was poisoned?"

"I shoved a bezoar in his mouth, he was fine after that and we brought him here."

"Quick of you to save him that way." She commended him, grabbing two potion bottles and bringing one to Ron's mouth, "Poor lad, having one too many potions in a single night. No wonder he's passed out cold, his body's been through a lot now. I'm going to give him this replenishing potion to clean out his system in case anything's lingered. Then a calming drought to lull him into a better sleep."

Harry nodded, impressed with how much of her training has paid off. Yet he couldn't shake off how unsettling Elia seemed lately since her and Malfoy were splitting off. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it, see what Malfoy was up to and to be sure she doesn't get hurt by him again. Harry always felt she didn't deserve someone like that.

"So, who tried to slip you a love potion anyhow?" Elia piped up to ease the tense silence from Harry. He snapped out of his thoughts to reply.

"Romilda Vane."

Elia threw her head back and let out a short laugh, "'Mione did say she was one of those girls who was obsessed with you. Gave me the stink eye after everyone found out we were going to the party together. Though, I do hope you try to report her. It's not right of her to attempt to drug you."

Harry made sure he wouldn't be taking any gifts from anybody he wasn't close to, especially gifts that could be ingested. He also plotted until he fell asleep, planning his next steps to trail Malfoy and how everything ties to him and Elia. It seemed very likely that Elia knew nothing, her heartbreak was evident. He considered questioning her sister about another topic that irked him— the Unbreakable Vow he heard in Draco and Snape's conversation at the party. However, he knew asking such a thing from Tanya was risky.

In the morning, Elia returned to find Ron still sleeping with Madam Pomfrey, Slughorn, Mcgonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore standing at the edge of his bed. Beside him was Harry, Ginny, and Hermione while the teachers discussed the events of the night prior. Elia tended to Ron and they were all impressed, Madam Pomfrey was proud of her diligent work.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar. You should be very proud of your student, Horace." Dumbledore said, Slughorn then nodded but the horrified look in his eyes was still evident from the night.

"Ah, yes. Very proud."

"And to you Poppy, Elia has not disappointed even as a trainee mediwitch working at the dead of night! I must say, at this rate she may even be certified by the end of the term." Their headmaster added.

"I think we agree both of their actions were heroic. The question is— why were they necessary?" Mcgonagall urged.

"I, indeed." Dumbledore agreed, looking to Slughorn and the mead bottle in his hands, "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle? By the way, it possesses remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry. When not polluted with _poison_."

Elia's eyes widened, so she was right after all. It only sent a chill throughout her to hear that it was true. Snape took the bottle to smell its contents.

"Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift, myself." Slughorn admitted.

Dumbledore inquired further, "To whom, might I ask?"

"To you, headmaster…"

Silence fell and Elia only felt that chill ripple even more stronger, leaving her stomach to twist inside of her uncomfortably. She realized someone was trying to poison someone else. And it was not intended for Slughorn, or Ron who got involved. It was for Dumbledore.

"Where is he?!" The silence was interrupted by a shriek as Lavender rushed into the room, "Where's my Won-Won?! Has he been asking for me?"

She turned to Elia at her last question, considering that she was the one who tended to him. However, her tone and desperation made the Hufflepuff back away towards Harry, not wanting to deal with more drama. Lavender's eyes wandered over and landed on Hermione beside Ron, looking furious.

"What's she doing here?!"

"I might ask you the same question!" Hermione retorted.

"I happen to be his _girlfriend_!"

"And I happen to be his… friend."

Hermione trailed off and Elia was standing awkwardly with Harry, slightly wishing she hadn't come for that morning shift yet at the same… should've brought a snack for the show.

Lavender scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all _interesting_!"

"He's been _poisoned_ , you daft dimbo!" Hermione snapped, "And for the record— I've always found him interesting."

Ron then began to stir in his sleep, mumbling. Elia straightened up and immediately went to grab some items for him if he were to wake. Lavender lit up at the sight of him finally moving.

"See? He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here." She said in adoration, getting louder as if he'd hear her. As Elia returned, they then heard his mumbles increase. They waited to hear him more clearly, Elia jolting when they all heard,

" _Hermione_."

It seemed to have lifted Hermione's spirits to know he was dreaming of her, talking in his sleep about her. However, Lavender didn't take it well, only to look on in heartbreak and horror. She then ran off sobbing and Elia felt bad for the girl. Even if Lavender was a bit… much, she still couldn't help but feel pity for the girl.

"Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting." said Dumbledore, "Well, come over, everybody. Mr. Weasley's well attended."

Everyone began to file out, Ginny stood by Harry and Elia with a smug smile.

"About time, don't you think?" Her eyes gestured to her brother and Hermione, who sat by his side and held his hand.

They eyed Hermione teasingly and she couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up."

Elia gave her a cheeky grin, departing from the Hospital Wing with Harry. Harry had thanked Madam Pomfrey and Elia for their help. Given her actions, Madam Pomfrey ordered Elia to take a well deserved break that day. Elia finally relaxed after the strange events, but couldn't shake the feeling someone targeting Dumbledore.

"Are you okay?" Harry's voice popped her back into reality.

She nodded, "Just tired, but if I'm honest… it's kind of scary, don't you think? All these terrible things that are happening— Katie then Ron."

Harry paused, seeing that Elia felt the same concern given the circumstances. It didn't feel safe.

"You're right."

"It's odd… the mead was for Dumbledore and yet," Elia trailed off, "Ron got poisoned instead. It's almost like-"

"He got in the way." Harry finished for her.

They approached the stairs, where Elia would head down to go to the kitchens for some food given she had skipped it because of her duties at the Hospital Wing. The two stood in front of each other lingering, Harry noticing the bags under her eyes. Since her fight along with the current silence between her and Malfoy, she overworked herself at school to fill the void and hardly slept. He felt bad for his friend, holding her arm.

"Go on now Elia," He said, "You look like you're about to pass out."

Elia chuckled, "Gee thanks, but I was going to get something to eat first."

"I could get it for you." Harry perched up and Elia sighed, perhaps he was right and she needed the rest.

"Fine, but get something too. Meet you in my common room?"

Harry nodded and Elia was off, before he could go, he stopped upon seeing blonde in the corner of his eyes. Elia was long gone, but now Malfoy was heading up the stairs across from Harry. Harry hid behind the wall in front of him and watched carefully. Malfoy looked even worse than Elia, worse than ever before.

His destination only made Harry to question him further. Where was he going at this time? Why did he look so sickly? And above all, what was more important than Elia?

Harry followed him, glad he had the excuse to get a meal for Elia when in reality, he was spying on Malfoy. He followed him to the seventh floor, keeping a good distance from him to not notice. However he noticed that the bird in the hallways cage had disappeared, along with the door at the end of the corridor. Harry stared into a blank wall and pieced it together.

Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement. He recalled his conversation with Remus over the Christmas break. His former professor telling him that the object Malfoy may be obsessed with, more obsessed with than Elia, was a vanishing cabinet. They had checked out Borgin's, just like Elia. Tonks had informed Remus what Elia found and the two connected the dots.

However, both Tanya and Tonks decided to keep this information to themselves, given that it would make Elia worry more. Harry on the other hand, had to investigate. Now he knew.

Draco unveiled the vanishing cabinet inside the Room, holding the bird in his hand and letting it stand on its own inside the cabinet. It chirped and looked around, Draco's gut twisted as he knew he had to test out the cabinet. This was the only way.

He closed the cabinet, but upon doing so, he spotted something stuck to his robe sleeve. Draco plucked it off and found a small white feather. His mind instantly went to Elia, it always did. It made his heart drop.

She always had a saying for anything, one being that feathers were a sign or message. If he thought long enough, he could remember her once saying white feathers that Angels are near and with you. Perhaps she was his Angel, but now she was gone.

He heard the gust of wind flow through the cabinet and the chirping stopped. It worked, the bird had teleported at Borgin & Burke's. He waited until he was given a sign, if it truly worked. It was answered when he heard the noise again, opening the cabinet door.

His grey eyes darkened at the sight before him, the bird had moved from there to the grimy shop, but Borgin made sure to send a message that he got the bird. The poor creature laid dead and Draco's eyes watered.

It was his fault the bird died. It was his fault the cabinet worked. Now it would be his fault when the Death Eaters came. He weeped, knowing Elia would be so ashamed of him now.

* * *

His nights didn't get any better, he lived with the guilt and reminder of _her_. The endless cycle of Draco's dream of the Hufflepuff beauty repeated itself almost every night, if not every dream he had that he could recall. He was lucky if he didn't remember his dreams at all. But something rose from these nightmares. Something dark and possessive.

At first, when Draco would wake in the middle of the night from his dream of chasing Elia, he'd take out his sketchbook and begin to draw what he could remember. Driven in his half asleep state, he'd sketch what he saw— _her_. It was always her. Then over the next few weeks, they became more corrupt than he realized. He was truly spiraling down a darker hole of madness than ever before.

He'd never remember what he drew, it was as if something possessed him when he'd wake and immediately go to his book to create Elia. The only image he could have of her this close, considering Elia and him began to keep a fair distance from each other. Not one word was spoken since.

One day Draco decided to peek inside the book, to see what his sleepy state manifested after those nightmares. He became almost disgusted with himself, yet couldn't look away. The dreams drove him mad, always running, always out of his reach.

So over time, he realized he began drawing Elia in a matching theme. Tied up, binded, strapped to his bed or in various positions. It seemed his desire to keep her from running away were taken _literally_. They mixed with his even deeper desires to have her, perhaps he was darker than he knew himself to be.

The silence was killing Draco, the dreams, sketches, and the looming plan he was to execute for the Dark Lord. He wanted results, and he wanted them now. Being a Death Eater was not what it seemed.

There was no glory nor power, not when getting them was losing everything. Your morals, humanity, and the ones you love. Yes Draco lost the love of his life, but at least she was alive. Because of Tanya, Elena, and now him if he fulfilled his task. He had to. Therefore, the blood on his hands and name would stain him forever.

Elia didn't deserve the trouble he brought, he knew that from the beginning. Nor did she deserve her lonesome days by the lake where he'd spot her. Nor the pain that ached in her, and him. But her life mattered above all. Everyone knew that.

* * *

Her birthday was around the corner, just like the year before and the year before that… Like any other birthday but to Draco it was much different. This time he wasn't celebrating with her. He couldn't even be a few feet from her. Then, she was now 17. They were ultimately waiting on his birthday to end the contract officially, given that it'll be exactly a year since then.

Elia was glad it would be on a Saturday, in fact she begged her grandmother to summon her out of school that day just so she wouldn't have to see Draco. He had celebrated with her in the past now she couldn't look at him. She feared her birthday, they were closer to ending.

Elena made the arrangements and Dumbledore wouldn't protest. Even Snape vouched for her departure, as her absence would stop distracting his godson. It was Friday evening that Elia had packed a small bag with a few things for her birthday venture with her family. While she packed Toast's kibble for the weekend and gathered his toys, she heard a tapping at her window.

Elia perched an eyebrow at the source, Toast's meow only confirmed something was there. She reached over to open the window and in flew an eagle owl. She recognized the creature and she froze upon realization. It'd been several weeks, months now that they haven't spoken.

"What do you want now?" She muttered, getting a treat for the owl before taking the tall envelope from him. She opened it and saw a sheet of parchment, pinching the edge to pull the paper out. Her heart jumped at the sight before her.

Elia was looking at herself. The parchment contained a breathtaking drawing of her, staring off with her brown waves falling over her shoulders. A small smile was on her face, the entire body was cloaked in vines of her favorite flower. It was as if sunflowers were growing from her.

She looked at the corner of the page, seeing a scribble in black ink below her portrait. It was _his_ signature. _D.M._

Elia almost crumbled the drawing in her hands from how tightly she gripped it out of anger. _He has the nerve to send this to me yet he doesn't even bloody talk to me?!_ She thought.

She had about enough of the silence, his attitude, and his actions. Acting as if he doesn't give a damn but Elia and everyone could see otherwise, or else he wouldn't be staring at her as often. Or more importantly, not drawing her as she's now seen.

Elia knew he sketched, especially for his potion classes for note taking. She's seen a few of his drawings and always loved them. However, Draco was just as secretive about his sketches as Elia was about her singing alone.

Elia threw down the drawing and stormed out the bedroom, forgetting about packing her bags. She had to confront him. At that point, Elia was driven completely mad. Either he stay away or she would— and by that, the girl had the dramatic idea of moving away to Spain with her family and continuing her education in Beauxbaton.

Down in the dungeons, Draco was scrambling in his desk near his bed looking for that said drawing. His book was hidden away, but he had used separate parchment pieces for when he ran out of space in that blasted book. The drawing was separate and it was gone.

As if on cue, Blaise and Theo walked in proudly, smug looks on their faces.

"Looking for something?" Blaise asked, Draco turned to the pair with a bewildered look.

"Where have you two been? Busy buggering each other off?"

Theo snickered, "Nope, but if anyone is getting buggered off— it'll be you mate. Thank us later."

Draco stood from his spot, frowning at his roommates.

"What in Merlin are you two talking about?"

Both of them strut to their beds and flopped down with ease. Blaise had his hands behind his head.

"Let's just say a certain someone got an early birthday present from us… well from you actually." Blaise stated, "You never told us you draw, mate! It's like she'll be staring into a mirror once she opens it."

Draco's eyes widened, they found out. They found his portrait of Elia, his stomach only turned at the possibility of them finding his sketchbook but from how they were acting, it seemed unlikely. They only looked proud for finding that one sketch.

"You goddamn prick!" Draco shouted, rage in his eyes. The boys pulled back in surprise, "What gave you the brilliant idea that this was okay?! Quit going through my shit and fuck off!"

"We did you a favor!" Blaise said back, "You've lost your mind since you two split. Wanking off to mere images of her isn't healthy. Wouldn't you rather have the real thing?"

Draco glared at him and Blaise raised his hands in defense, "Fine fine, fair enough. We may have crossed the line a bit, but you need this! She'll like your gift, _our_ gift."

 _First they send out the petition, now the drawing. Some friends they are..._ Draco thought pitifully.

"Yeah! Chicks dig that romance stuff. Once she sees that, soon enough you'll finally get laid! Which you need, mate, you've been a complete twat lately." Theo added in, only earning a look from the blonde.

"Look, she'll see the drawing and do one of two things—" Blaise explained, lifting his fingers, "One, she'll get all giddy like girls usually get about this stuff, think you care because it's her birthday tomorrow _and_ she'll have to forgive you… Or two, she'll burst through that door, wand a blazing and fight you for even drawing her and sending it. Considering you two haven't been on speaking terms."

Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "As if either of those options are better than the other."

"What do you mean?! You should aim for the first!"

"You shouldn't have done anything!" Draco yelled, storming to the door, "You should've left us alone! I don't need your bloody help."

He left, waving his wand at the door and enchanting it to slam shut with a strong locking charm. It would a struggle to break it and would leave in an hour or two. He could hear his two best mates trying to open the door and yelling at him to open it. Theo shouting that he'd starve since their meals had just started.

Draco couldn't believe his friends were involving themselves again. He didn't want any help, he didn't need it nor deserved it. He rather had just continued rotting from the inside out than face Elia again.

But he had to now, before Blaise's option two came true. He had to confront her and settle it, tell her that it wasn't from him. Well it was… but indirectly. And that he'd leave her alone.

Elia stomped into the Great Hall, searching for the Slytherin to eat him alive. Everyone could see she was fuming, but was stopped by Luna and Neville who approached her.

"You look frightful," Luna pointed out, "Have Nargles stolen your things too?"

"No, but I would've found you for that trouble if it did. But I'm looking for… Draco." Elia hesitated but finally came out with it, embarrassed. Their intervention had her snap out of her anger and realize she had come all this way just to talk to him. After so long. Now she didn't see the point in it.

"Did he do something?" Neville asked in concern then Elia sighed.

"He's done a lot of things, Nev."

Down a few tables sat Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who looked on at the odd trio ahead. They had just finished discussing how grateful Ron was that he and Lavender were broken up. They looked back at each other to speak on Elia.

"Have you given her a gift?" Hermione asked, making both boys turn their heads, "It's her birthday tomorrow, you know."

"Don't we usually go to Hogsmeade for lunch and then exchange?" Harry asked, confused of the sudden change.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Elia doesn't want to be here any longer than she needs to, or can be. Most importantly, she's trying to avoid Malfoy." Hermione spoke in a hushed tone, "Her Grandmother is summoning her out for the weekend. I heard they're just waiting until Malfoy's birthday to break it off officially."

"So she's leaving Hogwarts?" Harry's tone sounded bewildered and also slightly angered, at the fact that Malfoy was practically making her run away. This was unlike her.

"She's breaking her birthday tradition for that git?" Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"She's already broken tradition. She did try to marry him after all despite their families and bloodlines." Hermione added.

Harry grumbled, "And she's lucky to have snapped out of it by now."

He earned a stern look from Hermione, which then changed as she looked on ahead. Elia had finally sat down with Neville and Luna, calming down as she explained the situation to her friends. They lifted her spirits by handing their small gifts for the next day, Hermione then gave the boys a knowing look.

"Told you."

They scoffed, returning to their meals until they saw someone enter the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Harry and alerted him.

"Harry… Katie." She told him, he turned and saw Katie Bell. He immediately went to confront her about that day six months ago. He hadn't been informed that she was being released from St. Mungo's at this time.

They talked shortly and Elia's wandered to them, who also became alarmed at the sight of Katie's return. She planned to talk to her as well after they finished, thinking about what she would even say.

However, she jumped slightly at the next figure that entered the room. The one that made her stomach and heart rotate in painful unison. His white blonde hair stood out with his equally pale skin now turning grey. The bags under his eyes were apparent, and everything Elia thought about to shout at him, to spit in anger, had dissipated. The only thing she was left with was worry.

Draco has barely entered the Great Hall when he spotted the sight he least expected, or wanted to see. Potter was questioning Bell, who just returned from her extensive care since the curse. Which was his fault.

He panicked, seeing the two talk and the way her eyes landed on him when he entered, made him think she revealed who was responsible for the curse. It all pointed to him. He glanced quickly at Elia across from him, who looked baffled with sadness in her eyes. _Did she know too?_

He couldn't risk it, his flight or fight mode kicked in and he didn't know which to do. Both wanted out. He wanted out. Draco ran away.

Now Elia was far more than concerned, she was scared. Draco looked so scared, like nothing she's ever seen. Her love was always strong and proud, now he couldn't look at her. He was a ghost of a man.

It didn't make it better with Harry running after him, as if he was fishing for a reason to throw Draco in Azkaban. She had reached a limit and decided to stand from her table, excusing herself, before running off after the boys.

Harry found him in the bathroom, watching on to spot Malfoy with his back to him. His white hands clutching the sink below him, head bowed, panting for air. The blonde couldn't breathe. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Don't," Moaning Myrtle's voice was heard, "Don't. Tell me what's wrong… I can help you…"

"No one can help me," Malfoy weeped, shaking uncontrollably, "I can't do it. I can't. it won't work— and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me… and _her_."

Then Harry realised through his state of pure shock— that Malfoy was crying. Hot tears streaming down his pale face into sink. His eyes bloodshot red. Malfoy gasped, shutting his eyes before looking up into the cracked mirror before him. There, he caught Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy tore himself from the sink and whipped around, his wand in hand. Harry on impulse had pulled out his wand too, anticipating his next move. Malfoy shot out a quick hex that barely missed Harry, shattering the wall beside him. He moved and threw a defensive spell only for the Slytherin to block it. The two ran throughout the bathroom, dueling.

"No! No! Stop it!" Moaning Myrtle shrieked, "Stop! STOP!"

The bin behind Harry exploded, making him jolt at the loud noise. He attempted a curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear. The wall smashed beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly. Water poured everywhere like heavy rain, causing Harry to slip over as Malfoy cried out, "Cruci—"

"It's Elia! She's coming!" Myrtle suddenly belted out like an alarm.

This froze Draco, who looked over at the entrance, scared that his beloved would get involved. He was rooted to the floor upon hearing her name and the sound of heels echoing down the hall in a scurry. Harry saw this moment as an opportunity, remembering only one spell from his trusted Potions book.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry shouted on a whim, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted into the air, coming from Malfoy as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. His face and chest were covered in large gashes, the force of the curse had him staggering backwards. Draco collapsed onto the pool like floor with a great splash, his wand rolling off his limp hand.

"No…" Harry muttered, realizing how far his actions had gone, how dark that spell was. Harry staggered as well towards Malfoy, his once pale skin now painted in rich scarlet. His clothes were soaked in a mix of his blood and the water around them.

Then Elia ran in.

She ran around frantically, her feet kicking through the puddles of water rising. Harry felt worse, petrified even. As if he was caught for murder. Perhaps he would be… The poor girl called out for her former lover.

"Draco?" Harry could hear her voice get closer, "Draco! Are you ok-"

Elia saw Harry, halting her steps. The look on his face said it all, as well as the whimpers of pain behind him. Her heart sunk, all color on her face drained when she stepped towards him.

"No– I didn't–" Harry stuttered, but Elia pushed passed him and ran in.

She let out a shaky gasp, her hand slamming over her mouth in shock and pain. She stepped back, almost falling over from her revelation, fear of what was before her. She hunched over slightly as she couldn't believe what she saw, hanging onto the wall for support.

"Oh my god… oh my god…" Elia's voice cracked, sounding as if she'd vomit, "What is this?"

Her eyes filled with tears instantaneously, as well as with an old familiar look— _care_. The sight of Draco laying in a pool of his own blood, cuts all over his body, and gasping in pain broke the Hufflepuff. A new pain settled in. Elia then rushed towards him, falling to her knees, not caring for the water and blood soaking her. It was then that Moaning Myrtle let out a ear splitting cry that confirmed it to Elia that what she was seeing was not a nightmare.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Elia sobbed uncontrollably, her hands shaking to reach to Draco, but retracted them when he cried out in pain.

"Draco… no. Please—" Elia begged, unable to see him clearly because of the heavy tears drenching her eyes and face.

"El...lia." Draco choked out, reaching for her despite the pain. It even made his cuts larger as he extended his arm, but he didn't care. He wanted her to stop crying because of him.

She took out her wand, trembling down to her legs but casted as many healing spells she knew. All of them.

"Episkey." It did nothing and Elia only cried harder, "Ferula. Reparifors-"

She couldn't speak anymore as her sobs consumed her, for the spells did absolutely nothing. He tried pulling her in, damn the contract, his denial, everything. _Damn it all._ If he was going to die on that bloody floor— he might as well be honest and cherish the woman once more.

Elia leaned down over his bloodied face, her hands trying to heal him with her own magic gently. She pressed her forehead against his, holding and coaxing him with tender shaky words. She didn't care anymore either, about the many months they've gone without each other, the fights, the tension, heartbreak, all of it. She forgot about everything and was left with what she knew. The love she had for him rattled inside of her empty chest.

"I'll get you help. I'll help you, I promise-"

The door banged open behind them and Harry looked up from the horror before him, only to be left even more terrified. It was Snape.

The head of house had burst into the bathroom, his face was absolutely livid as he looked down. Elia drenched in her tears, covered in blood that was not her own. His godson trying to hold onto her with said blood.

Pushing Harry aside, Snape knelt over Malfoy. Elia shot up, looking at Snape as if he were her saving grace. He drew his wand and traced it over the deep wounds, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to stop, returning to Draco as the wounds knitted together. Snape continued to repeat his spell and Elia looked at him in a daze.

Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done and couldn't move. Elia finally took notice of him as Snape continued healing Draco. Her face, which was filled with grief and panic, now contorted into something different. Her eyes said it all as they bore into Harry.

" _Get out._ "

He heard Elia say lowly and dangerously, a look in her eyes that he's never seen before. The whites of her eyes were red, her chocolate irises now looked jet black. Harry took a step back from the blow, jaw slacked and stuttering.

"Elia… I-I…"

She swung around, charging towards him. He almost ran out at the sight alone. She looked feral and murderous. The girl was seething in something far more than rage. She stepped towards him so fast, shoving him away from her and Draco.

" _GET OUT!_ " Her raw voice screamed at him like a wild animal.

Elia dropped her wand, resorting to pushing him and wailing her fists at his chest. He's never seen Elia like that, no one had. She was fighting him, her own friend.

Harry tried to fend off her attacks, holding her wrists as she screamed at him bloody murder.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screeched, "YOU PSYCHOTIC FUCK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS-"

"Elia." Snape's voice boom, tone firm.

The girl finally stopped, turning to then and shoving Harry away from her when she noticed Draco's wounds were almost closed. She had forgotten Harry, crying more and retreating to Draco's side at once. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing and wailing overhead. Snape half lifted Malfoy into a standing position with Elia on the other side, holding the rest of Draco into her.

"We need to take him to the hospital wing." Snape ordered her, "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you apply dittany on him immediately we might avoid even that… Come…"

Elia nodded, sniffling and holding Draco tightly. She'd do anything at that moment and any demand Snape had just to save him. They supported Malfoy across the bathroom, however Snape turned at the door to say in a cold voice, "And you, Potter… you wait here for me."

The last thing Harry saw from Elia was the glare she flashed at him, which was much colder than Snape's threatening words.


	53. Occamy Eggshell Eyes

**A/N: It's finally here guys. The moment you have been waiting for. Angsty fluff and** **smut** **. Judging from that warning, I know that** _ **you know**_ **what's up. The ship is back. And Draco's birthday was this week so let's give him some love. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.**

* * *

"Miss Barros, quit sobbing like an infant. He'll be fine if you just compose yourself and do your job." said Snape, his voice stern with obvious annoyance lingering.

Yet Elia continued sniffling, hiccuping in her sobs, face drenched in tears as she nodded. She held Draco tighter to her own body.

"Y-yes s-sir."

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes at her but the three made it to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had no one in and was sitting in her back office. When she looked up to see the figures entering, she bolted up at the sight. Seeing her trainee who's she gotten close to over the last two semesters, crying her eyes out while Professor Snape held a bloodied up student, the mediwitch looked as though she saw a ghost. Madam Pomfrey scurried towards them, directing them to lay Draco onto the nearest bed. He was pale and cold from being soaked in a pool of water and his blood. The wounds all over him seized from bleeding after Snape's countercurse, looking like fresh thin cuts at that moment.

Madam Pomfrey began taking his vitals while asking questions.

"What's happened to him, Severus?"

"He got into a fight with another student, but do not worry, I will take care of that."

"This doesn't look like any ordinary row between two boys." She said, "Seems to me he was given a nasty curse. As dark as the one put on that Gryffindor girl!"

"I can assure you," Snape spoke firmly and more threatening this time, as if telling her to not question it further especially with the dark look I his eyes, "I _will_ take care of this. Now do your job. Apply dittany immediately so we can prevent all over scarring. We don't need another scandal."

Snape stood, turning away to the door before eyeing Elia. Her glassy eyes stared back knowingly, not to say anything more but do as he said, _to do her job._ He left when he saw that she accepted it, going back to the bathroom to retrieve Harry.

Thinking about Harry had Elia's blood boil for the first time. He wasn't her friend anymore. She didn't know if she could ever trust him again. Her eyes looked down at Draco's frail figure in the bed as Madam Pomfrey opened his shirt to apply dittany. The sight alone made them water more. After this, she knew she could _never_ forgive Harry for this. That was certain. For once, she was filled with hate.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at Elia, eyes heavy with sympathy as Elia sobbed quietly.

"Dearie, please don't cry."

"P-Please," The Hufflepuff pleaded, " _Please_ s-save him. Please help h-him. I'll do anything. I can't lose him right now, _today_. First Ced, then t-tomorrow is the day my m-mum di-"

Elia's cries consumed her completely, unable to finish her statement and she bawled in her shaking hands.

"Elia, calm down. He'll be fine. I promise you my dearest, we can help him. He's safe here."

"I c-can't lose him." Elia weeped, "I know our courtship is ending, I know he doesn't want anything to do with me. But I l-love him Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey put down her rag and distant to console Elia, holding her tightly to calm her. She brushed her hair softly and let the girl cry.

"Then tell him," She said to her student, "He is alive and you can save him. But why save him when you can not truly save yourselves from the continuous pain you put yourselves through?"

Madam Pomfrey let Elia go to return to her patient, applying more dittany to each cut. Each slice sealed completely with some smoke trailing from it. Elia sat silently, her nurse's words resonating with her and hit her like a ton of bricks. She was right. Why cry when she could do something now? Why continue hiding? She swore long ago she would stop hiding.

Elia's demeanor stood stronger now , she wiped her face and grabbed a few tissues to clean up. Her skirt was still wet from the bathroom's floor, her legs were freezing. She refused to look down at the blood stains on her. She had to focus.

She cleaned herself before grabbing another bottle of dittany, following along with Madam Pomfrey's actions on healing Draco. He was still in deep slumber, probably drained from losing so much blood. As Elia continued healing his cuts, Madam Pomfrey administered a potion to replenish him of his lost blood. Elia still sniffled beside him, but nevertheless didn't stop sealing his wounds and was glued to his side.

She could see that some of the cuts had disappeared completely from his skin after the dittany treatment, yet some others weren't so fortunate. They were faint scars scattered across his body, her heart sunk at the sight.

"Finish up here dearie, I don't know where else these nasty cuts have gone. I wouldn't doubt there's more so I'm trusting you to take care of them." Madam Pomfrey told her, referring to the possibility that he may need to be undressed to fully seal his cuts, "I best take my leave tonight. As should you when you finish. Leave him fresh clothes, a glass of water, a sleeping draught, and something for the pain. We can return in the morning."

Elia nodded, determined to stay to heal him even if it took all night. Madam Pomfrey bid her a final good night before leaving the two. The hospital room was dimly lit by the candles left out, quiet aside from Elia's sniffing.

It was the first time she'd been alone with Draco in a while, to be this close to him since their fight. For once, there wasn't any tension and venom that was spat between them. No glares or frowns that wrinkled their faces. Just quiet peaceful space between them once again.

Elia touched his face gently with dittany, remembering all the little details that she adored so much about him. Then she reached down for his shirt, unbuttoning it awkwardly as she felt odd undressing him while he was unconscious. But she had to heal the cuts on his chest and arms soon or the scarring would be worse.

She gently removed his shirt from his chest, unbuttoning all the way down to reveal his lean body that was now sliced and neglected. It almost made her cry again. Elia took a deep breath to hold back her tears and she continued applying the dittany onto the scars, trailing down from his chest to his torso.

Finally, she carefully slid off the sleeves, one by one. First the right where she healed his wounds, leading off to his left arm. Draco began to stir from all the movement and the feeling of the dittany against his scars. He groaned in his sleepy state, but Elia continued until she removed his shirt entirely. She finally saw his left arm completely bare, her heart stopping at the skull staring back at her.

Draco then woke up, his heavy eyelids drifting open to look ahead and find Elia staring down at his dark mark. Horror was evident on her face, the rag with dittany was stuck to her motionless hand as it hovered over him. The sight alone had him jolt wide awake.

He jerked his arm back, sitting up and the two had scoot away from each other. Elia's eyes were wide and red, as if they'd fall out. Her jaw dropped and both hands covered her open mouth in shock, the rag fell on the ground. She was speechless.

Draco's heart dropped at the sight, at the fact that she now _knew_. Her eyes filled with heavy tears and he felt a rush of pain hit him like a gust of wind. Not from his injuries. No, he didn't expect her finding out to hurt _this much._ He finally spoke after a while, his voice raw from the night's events, breaking the silence that was between them for months now.

"Elia, I…"

He didn't know what to tell her, in fact he was speechless himself.

Draco expected her to run, that she would run away from him once and for all— never to see her again. That she'd be terrified of him now and sprint out the room after seeing who he really was.

What he never expected was for her to run _to_ him.

Elia flung herself into Draco's body, embracing him tightly. Draco froze, crying out from the sudden impact on his tender scars that had Elia jumping back and gasping.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

Draco felt relief rush through his body. Despite it all, her worried actions and apologies made him chuckle. _She didn't run._ He was a fool to ever think she would leave him for this.

He pulled her back into a gentle embrace, one he missed so much and it made her shut up. He had her on the bed with him where she laid on top. And yet as he held her in that moment, his heart sank when he heard her crying in his chest. Her shoulders shook as did the rest of her. She was sobbing into him now, but refused to let him go.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't hurt me too bad-"

"No, not that," Elia murmured, "I'm just so so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, for You-Know-Who to take you too. First Tanya and now you."

Draco frowned, pulling her chin up to look at her clearly, "I should be the one that's sorry. I've betrayed you."

"You have not." She told him, sitting up and clutching his face, "You never could. You did this for me, didn't you? He told you he'd…"

Draco was silent, but he eventually nodded. She knew of his mark already, he might as well tell her everything. Elia cried even more, dropping her hands from him to hold her tear stained face.

"It's just not fair. It's all my fault. I've made you do it, it's because of me that he made you."

He pulled her closer, making her look at him. He didn't like her upset, hiding herself. He wanted it all the end. It would be that night. Draco swore it.

"So what if I did? It's done. I don't regret it entirely, because in the end you're alive."

"You didn't have to, you didn't need to. Elena could've helped you. He wouldn't dare hurt me and go against Tanya. That was their agreement."

"Elia." Draco said, "Not even Tanya should believe that. We can't underestimate him. He's done so much I can't begin to explain. I did this for you, for my family, and for myself. But I was mental to think he'd protect us, he has no heart for that. He _knows_ just how important you are to her and I."

His serious tone matched the look in his eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her even closer till they were face to face. His chest ached from having her like this, as was his body from the curse. He didn't know what Potter had done, it nearly killed him but now, here he was with Elia. Perhaps it wasn't all bad, Potter did him a favor.

"That's what makes you so dangerous. You're so…" Draco trailed off, entranced by her very being that his soul craved for.

Looking into her chocolate eyes, he nearly melted from the warmth she radiated. The vulnerability she held, the obvious love in her gaze. She still loved him, after everything that's happened. The lies, the heartbreaks, fights, all of it. How did he deserve her?

She took in his words and stayed by his side. Elia's hands slid from his grasp as he trailed up to her smooth face. He held her tightly yet painfully, it hurt him to be this close to her when he knew it was wrong.

"I should've kept you a secret." He admitted to the dead silence of the room.

Tears filled her dry eyes again, being illuminated by the candles surrounding them.

"We can't do thi-"

"Stop," Elia placed her own hand on his cheek, a thumb over his lips. Even in the dim light, she could see the faint scars. Their eyes locked, "Stop lying. Stop saying those foul words. I know the truth… so just say it, Draco."

Something in Draco changed at that moment, something in her soft words that had ignite his soul. She filled him with fiery courage that he lacked as of late. Elia made being brave that much easier. Like Tanya would say, _be a Slytherin._

"I love you."

Elia broke out into a smile, eyes still full of tears but the joy she had on her face was clear and surreal. She fell weak under the determination in the greys of his eyes, she missed them terribly. They were like mercury, like clouds on a rainy day, like…

"Your eyes," She said upon realization, "Are like occamy eggshells."

The heat of the moment fell and Draco began to laugh, grinning at her. Yep, he loved this girl.

"Only you would say something like that."

Draco took the bold move, took what was his and kissed Elia. It was like the very first time they kissed. The fire on their lips tingled and filled one another. The Hufflepuff froze for a small moment out of surprise, she couldn't believe they were kissing again. It had been months now, yet it felt like an eternity.

Her body automatically reciprocated his actions, his passionate kiss had her moan beneath him without even realizing it. It only made the ache inside them stronger, the tingling fire was raging the more they weren't closer. As if for making up for lost time, Draco pushed her back on the bed and she followed. The two under a hungry spell for each other. They couldn't stop.

Draco didn't care for his healing cuts and the sensitive scars on every inch of his body. He didn't care if they hurt when he moved or that he could make them worse. Elia didn't care that they weren't in their bedrooms or in a better, more romantic setting. She didn't care that they could possibly get caught.

What they both cared for was being one again.

They tore each other's clothes off impatiently, until their bare skin was flushed against each other's. The room was dark, the pulsing warm light of the candles was casted over them like a blanket, the only light they had to look at each other.

Their surroundings seemed to have stopped in time, they only knew each other. Draco spent his time touching Elia, remembering every little touch from their fingertips, her beautiful features, and the things that made her writhe beneath him. His lips grazed over her skin slowly, leaving behind deep kisses that had her shivering.

Her feather like touches glided across his back, his scars, and his white blonde locks. Her eyes closed from the pleasure he incited from the kisses on her neck to his fingers rubbing her. However, Draco moved a hand to her head, pulling her up to look into her desperate eyes.

"Look at me." Draco demanded of her in a low voice.

Her fingers then clutched his hair when he finally plunged his cock inside of her, keeping his gaze locked on her the whole way. He watched Elia come undone, a loud gasp ripping from her lips at the feeling of his member finally inside of her, stretching her tight walls after several isolated months.

Elia clutched his body to hers, the two staying still to savor the moment and get her adjusted again. It had been so long, she felt a slight pain when he entered. But Draco waited, did not take his love roughly like they use to. Instead, he made love to her that night. Their slow sensual pace was torturous but all the more it had heightened the sensation. For they finally were together again.

There was no need for harsh momentum, they simply wanted to connect. Their hips rolled against the others slowly, his cock deep inside of her that had her crying out his name. Her wetness was clear as day, soaking his cock and running down her thighs to the sheets. They whispered to each other tender words and how much they loved each other.

Elia pulled his head up from her breasts, the two panting and wrapped in each other between their thrusts. He looked at her in slight confusion as to why she was holding him still and stopping him.

"We can't be doing this." She stated, but before he could challenge her, she giggled at the clear offense in his eyes, "I mean for your sake. You got hit with a hell of curse. Your cuts aren't healed and-"

Draco kissed her again, making her silent to kiss him back before he pulled away, "Quit worrying, darling. I've been doing a lot of things I shouldn't be doing."

"Like what?"

He thrusted up into Elia, slowly until he bottomed out thus pulling a loud gasp from her. Draco smirked, "You."

They continued through the night, moving into each other with ease like a dance they could never forget the steps to. Their foreheads were pressed together as they moaned into each other's swift movements. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and the heels of her feet urgently pushed him into her. Draco could tell she was close from how erratic her movements were becoming, how her skin was overheating. And he was not letting her go this time.

He pushed her over the edge when his cock thrusted into her harder, rendering her incoherent. Her eyes met his in that moment, begging for him to get her there. Her lustful gaze alone had his own climax following her. Draco whispered one last declaration of his love for the girl, before diving down to her neck and peppered it with hot kisses.

Draco felt Elia squirm beneath him, clutching onto the bed sheet underneath her as he felt her walls tense around him. His lips captured her earlobe and her breath hitched, going silent. He so wished to see the glowing blush on her face as she orgasmed, but he wanted her to never forget how powerful he could make her feel, to never forget this moment.

He drew out her orgasm by running his slick tongue against her neck, suckling on her skin until it was bruised and felt her pulse. His cock was trapped inside of her, her walls fluttering around him. Draco couldn't decide if he wanted to finish all over her and see it, or fill her. Elia made that decision for him by binding herself around him tightly, crying out in ecstasy and tying her ankles behind him.

The Slytherin grunted out her name into her ear, feeling the heat wave of his orgasm rush through him harshly and quickly. Yet it drew out very slowly as he gave his few last thrusts into the mewling Hufflepuff below. He stayed on top of her after he pumped his seed deep inside of her, refusing to leave her embrace. His eyes scanned up to her face and saw Elia in a daze of pure awe and infatuation. As if he put her under a strong bottle of Amortentia.

He snickered at the sight of her looking to ceiling, like she was seeing stars. As much as he wanted to stay buried in her, the cuts on knees were starting to bother him since he probably reopened them. Draco fell beside her, pulling her close to him in the cold night.

Looking at her, Draco sighed at the night's events. He had lost Elia, was nearly killed, then brought back to her again. Was it wrong to have her back? It sure as hell was too late given their actions. It put her in danger which she didn't know about. Was he worthy of her given his lies and deceit?

Elia opened her eyes from the blissful peace she found laying on his chest. Her soft hand glided over him before landing on his dark mark. Draco looked away in shame.

"When?" Elia asked suddenly.

Draco tensed, still not being able to look at her, but he answered her anyways.

"During our summer break before the semester started."

"Why?" She added, his hand clenched but her own cupped his fist to calm him, "Why did you do it? What did he want?"

"I swear to you, I didn't want to hurt you. Know that. I didn't want to turn against you. But my father failed him, so he turned on me. I was his collateral, I had to make up for it. Or he'll..."

Draco's eyes flashed towards her, it frightened her to see the glazed look over those grey shells she loved so much. It showed her the answer.

"You should've told me." Elia said, "I wish you would have told me. Ever since that summer, you had been acting so strange and now I know why. I thought it was me and I was so scared. But now I know, you were scared too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? When everything I signed up for goes against everything you are? I've betrayed you-"

"You haven't. You love me."

"I have failed you." He reiterated more seriously, "I lied to you and I hurt you. I didn't want you to know because then you'd know I did it for you. For my family. For us. Then I screwed up our relationship, and I thought I deserved it. At least then you wouldn't be stuck with the likes of me."

"How could you think that? I hated the lying version of you, that's who I was leaving. But I fell for the truth that is you. Yet, you wanted me to walk away? To keep me a secret again like before?"

"If I did, you'd be safe. He wouldn't know about you and he wouldn't be using you against me."

"My love for you is the most beautiful and invigorating thing of my life." Elia said, sitting up and the flames from the candles reflected from her eyes, "How could you take that from me? From yourself?"

"You don't realize how frightening it is, Elia."

"Why? Have I not been good to you?"

"You're perfect." Draco finalized, sitting up and grabbing her, "But if I lost you, I'd be gone. I wouldn't know how to live, I couldn't live. There is no living without you in this world."

Elia couldn't argue with that, laying on his chest for that night and realized just how damaged he was for several months, taking the constant hits. He silently suffered at the hands of Voldemort, went as far as jeopardizing their relationship to hide the secret from her and protect her. She hugged him tightly.

"I meant to find you today," Elia told him, "To fight you actually. I was so mad. Not only had we not been talking but you had the audacity to send me that photo?"

Draco groaned, "Not my fault, that was Blaise and Theo actually."

"I know your sketches, love. Don't lie to me. Not anymore."

"I'm not," He admitted, "Sure I drew it… but they stole it and sent it out to you for your birthday—"

Draco's head suddenly lifted, looking around.

"Wait, is it midnight already?"

Elia arched a brow, "I'm pretty sure it's way past that now."

Draco pulled her chin up and met her lips with his quickly. He held another grateful smile she could feel across her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

"Happy birthday."

Elia giggled, "Proud, aren't you? To hold the title of telling me happy birthday first."

"Of course." He said cockily.

"Well, my sister will have to kill you for that title. She likes being first." She added, "And thank you, as well as for the drawing. You may have not sent it out on purpose, but you did draw it on purpose."

She smirked up at him, mischief beaming in her sweet eyes.

"Has Lord Malfoy been missing his bride that much that he has to resort to visual stimulants?"

Elia moved away before he could grab her, much to his dismay as she laughed at him. He lied back onto the pillow and rolled his eyes, looking over and saw her sitting at the edge of the bed reaching for her clothes.

"I like when you draw, I hardly see you do it though. Would you draw more of me?" She posed, "Like this."

Elia referred to her bare body, Draco meeting her eyes and licking his lips in thought. She chuckled at his gaze, before slipping on her robes due to the cold.

"Never took you as the type to do nude modeling."

"And I never took you for a romantic and yet here we are." Elia grabbed the dittany bottle from the stand beside the bed, getting back on the bed with a challenging smile that matched his, "So can you draw me like that?"

Draco didn't want to reveal her that _he already had_ , multiple times. She took up majority of his book now. She'd be terrified to see the things he drew of her, his darkest desires. So he went along.

"One day, why not? It'll be a fun project… can't say I'll let you go after that."

"Be professional now, _Monsieur Artist_."

Elia bent to his lower body, twisting the bottle open and Draco looked down at her with a wicked smirk.

"I rather like you like this."

"Shut up. You nearly died and you have the nerve to make remarks like that?"

"I also stained this bed with you so don't forget that."

Elia dropped her head in embarrassment, the blush burning on her cheeks was worse from Draco's low chuckle. Until she dropped a few more drops of dittany onto his wounds that he winced, making her snicker up at him. She finished up the rest of his wounds that scattered his legs, the dittany closing them completely to heal.

"Since you thought it was better to do other… nocturnal activities instead… It's possible that some of the cuts will scar. I'm sorry, love." She grimaced, Draco did the same but looking at her, he wouldn't say he didn't regret it. Nor did he regret getting blasted by Potter if it lead him to where he was then.

"Love?" He teased to ease the moment, "Are we back together now?"

Elia scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'd like to think after the _mess_ we made— we are."

Draco pulled her on top of him, pecking her lips with a triumphant smile. A true smile that lit his sickly face as he admired her.

"I'd like to think we were when I said I love you, and I meant it."

It was her turn to kiss him, Elia smiled and kissed his lips gently, savoring him.

"And I love you too." She said to him softly, her voice like velvet.

"Then stay with me."

"I promise I will. But what of You-Know-Who? Our contract? What do we do now?"

Draco paused, making sure his eyes didn't show his panic. He ran a hand over her as he mulled it over. The Dark Lord expected him to finish his task _now_. If he did it soon, would he spare Elia for him? That was their deal. Voldemort himself would keep his side of the bargain as he hadn't touched Elia, nor even approached her or mentioned her.

Their contract was another factor, but he knew Elena was deliberately stalling its process and Tanya was in on it too. The question was, would they forgive him for being weak? Would they accept his hand again? What of the Dark Lord hearing the news? He was already neutral about it, happy Draco would move on to better brides but upset that he broke ties with the Sayre's and angered his second in command, Tanya.

Though he gave Elia a reassuring look, kissing her forehead when he decided to hell with everything. He'd do anything to have her back again.

"Whatever it takes." He swore to her.

* * *

In the morning, Elia made quick work of cleaning them up and looking presentable. It was her birthday that morning after all, she was expecting visitors. She had to make sure that her night making up with Draco wasn't too obvious that they took a more physical route.

She healed him and helped him get dressed in the Hospital Wing's pajamas that was provided. She fetched him breakfast and fed it to him that morning while having a plate for herself. Draco and Elia were on top of the world, glowing from sheer happiness that Madam Pomfrey took notice of it that morning.

They were lovesick again. It was painfully obvious they were back together when Elena entered the room with Tanya and Snape behind her. The three nearly halted at the sight of the couple. Elena smirked, glancing at Tanya.

"I seriously thought he died." Her granddaughter muttered.

"Hush now!" Elena whispered.

"You thought he had killed someone." Snape added, Tanya shrugged.

"Initially, yeah. But either way, it was a blessing in disguise. They're here now."

Draco and Elia took notice of the muttering behind them, turning their heads at the entrance and saw the three.

"Grandmother. Tanya." Elia stood, going to them and hugging them, "I'm sorry. I've been so preoccupied here."

Elena turned her head to the side, eyeing Draco over.

"Yes, I can see that." The woman remarked, "But we came to wish you a very happy birthday today my darling, given the plans today."

"What plans?" Draco called out from behind them, making them turn. Tanya gave him a look and walked towards him eerily.

"In case you managed to forget in that time you left my sister—" Tanya mentioned before plopping down at the seat beside him harshly, "Our mum passed the day she was born. We managed to pull some strings to take El out today. So this'll be the first time in a long time that she gets to spend it with her."

Draco had forgotten about that, since the subject of Fidelia Barros was a sensitive one for Elia. Now he felt guilty, Elia then jumped in.

"Settle down, T. If anything, I left him _and_ I didn't tell him about today's plans. We just…" Elia squirmed in place, trying to refer to the fact that they were now together again.

"Finally!" Elena said, "Do you know how many documents I had to make disappear just to wait on you two? Now that that quarrel is settled, I'll send word to the Ministry to cancel it today and I'll finalize it in the Monday morning. But as for today— send an elf Severus to get her bags. We must leave now."

They began to walk off, but Elia stayed behind looking at Draco apologetically. She didn't want to leave him nor did she want to cancel her plans. She'd finally get to visit her mother today. Draco saw the torn look in her eyes, and as selfish as he wanted to be with her, she needed her mother most.

Elena and Tanya saw the look they shared, the Sayre women sharing a mutual agreement of not wanting Elia upset on her birthday. They'd abide by that rule.

"Why the hell not? Come on, Draco. If you can even walk with all those scars, but we can wheel you in if we have to." Tanya said playfully, motioning for him to follow.

"Can he come?" Elia's face lit up, _good_ , they thought.

"Are you out of your mind? He barely survived that curse and needs this time to recover-"

Tanya pulled Snape aside, whispering something to him that they couldn't hear as the two bickered like an old couple. Elena sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, young love. Anyways, your godfather speaks the truth for your sake but it is ultimately up to you, Draco. Do you think you can make it through the day? We'll have you back tonight. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

"Nor care to know." Draco suggested, getting a smirk from Elena, "But if you'll have me, I will join."

Elia grinned so hard, her dimples showed which made them joyful but Snape scowled in defeat. The women left for the arrangements while Snape carefully took Draco to the common room to dress. Snape was seething in annoyance.

"Do watch yourself, boy. You may have won her affections yet again, but do not get too comfortable. You may regret it if you stop paying attention." He warned, earning a glare from Draco as he grabbed some clothes. His roommates were long gone at the breakfast table.

"She knows." Draco retorted, earning a look from Snape, "She saw the mark. She knows the truth. She didn't run, so I'm not letting her go this time."

"And how do you expect to protect her now that she knows? Does she know of your task for the Dark Lord?"

That struck a nerve. Draco froze, sure she knew he was a Death Eater, but a murderer soon? How would she take that? His silence only answered Snape.

"Well that speaks for itself, for it seems she doesn't know everything after all. Do you think she'll still be forgiving when she learns what you must do?"

Snape left, leaving Draco to groan in frustration and head straight to the shower. Yes he had Elia back, she said she loved the truthful side of him. Would she still when the entire truth was out? The real him.

He decided to throw that aside, for he rather live with her love now and cherish it thoroughly before she ran off in fear of him one day. He took a quick shower that seeped over his scars and eased his mind. He finally got a full look over his body from the aftermath. Draco sneered at the sight.

He slipped on some clothes and grabbed his coins before heading out to meet the girls. His steps were more weak due to the sensitivity of his scars, but his spirit held. He intertwined with Elia in the end and they were off.

The plan was to have a nice picnic at the grave of Fidelia. They didn't want to mourn her in such a upsetting manner, especially on Elia's birthday. In a way, Fidelia would be joining them in that picnic.

Draco asked for permission from Elena and Tanya if he could take Elia for some dinner at least. They felt they needed a date and wanted to grant every wish for Elia that day so they accepted. So long as she attended the picnic.

They arrived at the bakery door steps, waiting for Abraham to open for them so they could head out. Elia was giddy beside all of them, Toast was in his kennel held by Tanya, Elena tapped her foot impatiently while Draco eyed the place over. He wondered how her father would react to him being there, back together with his daughter. Would he be happy that she's happy again? His thoughts were answered.

"Eh, now that I think about it, maybe we should've left Draco back there. If Dad sees him… actually get the popcorn." Tanya says with a grin, looking ahead expecting to see the tall figure approaching.

"T!" Elia said, then looked to Draco, "Don't worry. He should be glad that I'm happy now. It's my birthday after all. He can't say no."

"You may be right. That oaf was angry at Draco for so long. He still is." Elena agreed with Tanya lowly as she began to think. Elia's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? You too?"

"He's _your_ father! What do you honestly expect from him? And don't answer that because he can also be unpredictable." Elena sighed, crossing her arms. She glanced at Draco, "You should be glad Elia brought her medical kit from the school, should something happen."

"What-"

The door opened, interrupting Draco and they looked up. Abraham was dressed and ready to go, his expression at seeing his daughters was full of glee.

"Papa!" Elia said, running up to hug him which he happily accepted.

"My Pumpkin Pooh, happy birthday." His voice rumbled sweetly, one would have never guessed he was a frightful man when he was with his girls. He embraced Tanya as well, holding them both.

"Good morning, sir." Draco said cooly.

Abraham's fell into a brooding frown, "Malfoy."

Elia pulled away to ease the situation.

"Papa, look. I know we planned this for a while but, Draco and I are good now. I wanted him to come for my birthday. And later, he wanted to take me-"

"I knew the day would come, Malfoy—" Abraham declared loudly, pulling Elia to his chest and raising a fist at him, "When you would try to take my daughter from me! You were always too pretty not to be suspicious."

Abraham glared at him, holding Elia but Draco stood there, as always unphased by Abraham's protective antics and outbursts.

Elia pushed away from her father, "Dad, that's not it! Draco and I are back together now. He wants to take me out today for dinner."

"That's not wise, pumpkin! You just got back together and he's trying to take you out already? One moment you two are done and then the next, boom. You're pregnant."

"Dad, stop it!"

"I know how men think, Pooh Bear! I was one before I took on fatherhood!"

The two bickered and Draco's eyes went back and forth between the two. Tanya and Elena were too busy snickering together like mad. Draco sighed and intervened between the two.

"Sir," He stated, catching their attention simultaneously, "My intentions are fair for your daughter as they always have been. I know I failed before but this time, I won't let her go. I wish to take care of her today for her birthday. We'll just be getting dinner and we will still come to her birthday picnic. I also wish to pay my respects to your wife this afternoon."

Draco's tone and choice of words were smooth as he planned it, the rest looked at him surprised.

"So, if you will allow me to have your daughter this evening, I will be sure she is tended to today."

They waited on Abraham's answer. They were hopeful that he would take pity on Draco and allow him to join the picnic and take Elia for dinner. From Draco's continuous respect for the muggle father, they were certain he would. Yet, one must realize where Tanya gets her tight hold on grudges from.

"Oh yeah, you can have her—" Abraham said calmly, before his eyes turned like stone and pulled everyone inside, " _When I'm dead._ "

Draco stared blankly at the door that was slammed in his face.


	54. Blood On The Pages

**A/N: It's been a long time. Long… long time.**

 **I am so sorry everyone. I've had the worst writers block of the century, went to AX 2019, and got sick twice. But I crunched it and did what I could do and was satisfied! I wanted to get out something nice after all this time that I've been away. Some mentions of smut btw, not true smut details sadly. I need to refrain myself from these ways. Enjoy.**

* * *

The argument only intensified once they were inside. However it wasn't just with Elia, but Tanya lashed out at their father. Their hot headedness mimicked two goats ramming their heads against each other.

"This is ridiculous, Dad! Just let him go. We said anything for El today, now you're backing out?"

"You're allowing this? I expected more of you." He barked back, "I'm not sure if either of you even saw the extent of how hurt Elia was, but if you did— you'd be agreeing with me! You really think I'll let that rutty maggot back in? After what he's done to her?"

Tanya groaned quietly, fisting her hand.

"Look, if you knew why he did it then you'd get it-"

"Alright, then why? What's a perfectly good explanation for hurting my little girl?" He crossed his arms and Tanya frowned hardly up at him, about to explode.

"It's complicated, Papa." Elia pleaded.

"And she's not a little girl." Tanya threw in.

"Then that's final."

"No, it's not!" Tanya fired back, "I am very aware about how hurt she was, but now she's better than ever. If this is what she wants, we support her, not fuck it up for her."

"Don't you give a damn about that all, Abraham?" Elena spoke, "About what Elia wants today? What she wants to be happy for the rest of her life?"

"She's too young to know." Abraham groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance, "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd let some prat like him run off with her twice."

"She's not going anywhere!"

Abraham then raised his voice at Tanya, "I lost Elia's mother, I won't lose her to some pretty boy-"

" _Our_ mother." Tanya cut him off, "Of course, she birthed Elia, but she was _OUR_ MOTHER!" Tanya shouted so forcefully that it sounded as if it hurt her throat. The room fell silent, however Abraham opened his mouth to say something, his face red from the heat of the fight. That is, until Elia jumped in between the two, seeing how their anger flared ready to go at each other again.

"Stop it! You're both ruining my birthday!" She shouted, upset that this was even happening on her special day, "Papa, this isn't fair. Not to me, Draco, or any of us! I'm not a child anymore, you have to stop dictating what's right for me when I genuinely know what I want. I'm not a little girl."

It was something no parent liked hearing from their child, especially when Elia was only a toddler in Abraham's eyes. He held a forced look of composure, grabbing Elia.

"You very much are by making decisions like this. Come on, let's go through the back before blondie finds us."

Elia pulled back, "Dad, no!"

"Pumpkin, please-" He grabbed Tanya too which became a mistake, spiking a mystery within the Sayre's.

Elia didn't recognize the figure, her soul nearly leaving her when she saw about the same reflection as her father staring back at him. Flares of green surrounded the figure that grabbed Abraham as if to fight, standing at 6'5 with familiar black hair and vibrant green eyes.

Elena was taken aback by the sight, paling as she stood back protectively over Elia.

"Tanya, so you have it too..." She muttered in realization.

Elia was surprised that she was addressing that form, that man as her own sister? Impossible. Yet he held the same fury, features, but the transformation was instant. One moment she blinks and the next, Tanya is no longer Tanya.

It seemed he saw the fear and shock in Elia's eyes, dropping Abraham and the fire burning down in those eyes.

When Draco finally heard the bell at the door ring outside, unbeknownst to the fight that ensued inside, he found himself in shock. The door nearly off its hinges, the bell falling on the ground. Out came a terrified yet teary eyed Elia, being lightly pushed out by the dark looming figure behind her. The power radiated from then was unnerving, yet those glowing green eyes were familiar to him.

Elia made it on the steps before the door closed and the fighting continuing inside. Draco was silent but held her hand tenderly, the one that was free from the basket she held. Somehow, he could feel the uncomfortable friction against his scars, but he ignored it for her sake.

"What happened?"

Elia's eyes were wide but she lead the way down the street.

"Why can't my family be normal?" Elia breathed out, "Her and Papa were fighting… then she changed. She almost looked like him, but darker."

Draco's head whipped around, "Tanya turned into your Dad?"

"No, not exactly. She was Tanya but… not the woman we know. Not my sister."

"Are you saying she grew a cock?"

Elia frowned, "Okay when you put it that way, you make it sound weird."

"Everything about your family is weird."

"It is!" She yelled exasperated, "My father is psychotic, my sister and grandmother are from an elite bloodline that everyone would die for with unnatural powers— then there's me!"

"What's wrong with you?"

He chuckled seeing her grumpy look since she couldn't answer, she then pulled his arm around her just like old times.

"Well if my family is so weird as you said, are you sure you made the right decision in coming back to join it?" She challenged, but Draco simply smirked down at her, pecking her lips.

"No regrets so far."

Elia finally smiled, as they continued walking to the cemetery. She looked down at her basket, which contained their food and drinks, yet she noticed something amidst. Draco caught that look.

"Find something?"

"Indeed, I have." She spoke, looking inside and pulling out a black leather bound book. Draco took her basket as she held the book in both hands. They both stared at it for a while. It looked similar to the book Tanya had given her long ago.

Elia felt something inside, opening it to the first page she saw that had a sunflower inside. She knew then that she was meant to read it. Behind the sunflower was a page in dark ink that looked old. The pages were thick and full of secrets, so ancient that she felt scared to read.

Yet she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"What's in it?" Draco questioned, but after a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"That old man…" She whispered, "He really was insane about his blood. Enough so that he went through _so many_ lengths."

"Who?"

"Salazar Slytherin." Elia explained, showing the page to Draco, "Not only did he do blood magic to protect his blood from outside forces— but he went as far as making sure his women were protected."

Draco's eyes scanned over the parchment, seeing the ancient script across it with drawings of items needed for the ritual, and what it entailed. His brows furrowed together as he read it over.

"Old man really was paranoid."

"Apparently this proves he created another blood ritual, one that he could pass on through his genes to any female descendant. He was afraid their blood would be tainted if the women were somehow assaulted by muggles."

"Not surprising, considering his heavy distaste for muggles."

"Exactly. It'd make sense. The women is his family could take on a different form to protect themselves from men… So they become one." Elia said upon realization, connecting it to Tanya's transformation in the bakery. At the Christmas party, "When Tanya's Slytherin blood senses a male threat, in any way, she like the other Sayre women I believe, can turn."

"What of your grandmother? And Sabriel?"

"It's likely they can too, but we just haven't seen it. It's been a secret, he's so secretive. I don't know where Tanya got this book… but it'd be unnerving if it was from Sabriel." Elia mumbled to herself the last bit, staring off in thought. It was all too much for her to handle.

Her sister was more than anyone was lead onto believe. She was a warrior on both sides, cursed with such mutations in her blood because her ancestor was attempting to preserve his bloodline. Tanya Barros Sayre was far from normal. Far from the likes of her younger sister.

Yet Elia was as normal as any Muggle or witch alike. She lived in both worlds, but her home would always be with muggles in Reading. She was as simple as anyone with no ties or strange blood. Draco saw the differences clear as day and night, like the sun and moon. And he was glad he chose his simple Elia amongst them all.

They reached the cemetery shortly, it was wide and seemed never ending as they approached the open gates. Draco could spot flowers laid over top some graves scattered across the green grass. It was empty and quiet, however they were not afraid. It was not eerie or desolate, but rather peaceful.

As if she'd been there a thousand times, Elia lead the way confidently. Her shoes trudging through the grass, tickling her ankle with Draco behind her. Her eyes never broke contact from her destination, in fact they glowed with excitement and sorrow.

Then, the couple reached a tombstone beside a decent size tree. When they stood across from it, Draco read the words.

I _n Loving Memory Of_

 _Fidelia Barros_

His heart weighed down just by reading the letters, stealing a glance at Elia who looked neither upset nor ecstatic in the moment. She stared down at the stone for a while before making her way to crouch down next to the stone.

"Hi mum." Her voice sounded as if it was breaking but she then motioned for Draco to sit beside her. He did, "This is Draco, mum. We've been together for a year or so… we've hit a bump but it could have been longer. It's gone now and he's here to meet you. He wants to marry me one day."

It was odd to him that Elia would talk so openly to a grave as if Fidelia Barros was there. But he didn't dare question it. He sat there contently.

"I love you mum. I wish you could be here to see it."

Tears then streamed down her face and she could no longer could speak. Draco pulled her close to let her cry, keeping his composure. He nearly winced from the movement, ignoring his healing wounds.

"Sorry." She wept.

"No need to apologize for that."

"It's just hard… I never got to meet her and that's what hurts the most. Yet, I miss her."

"She'd miss you too." Draco comforted her, "But she wouldn't want you like this, especially on your birthday. Plus, I'd like to think it's my job to keep you happy."

Her eyes glanced up at him from his shoulder, glassy and gleaming in the sunlight.

"I'd like to think she'd would've loved you."

Draco chortled, "I'm not so sure about that. Your father hates me now."

"He'll get over it. He has to when we get married."

He stared across the grass to eye the stone again, as if asking for permission from her mother.

"Yes, I can't wait for that. I promise, I won't let you go again."

Draco felt a sweet kiss on his cheek from that and a sniffle on her end. Elia wiped her eyes with a napkin in the basket, beginning to set things up. The couple finished, then saw a few figures approaching in the distance. When Elia realized it was her family, she was surprised to see them walk calmly towards them. To see Tanya back to normal and not shaking with rage. But as they got closer, she noticed each of them had a red hand mark on their cheeks.

"Papa…" She said timidly, looking up at him, afraid he'd still be upset.

Abraham sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Pumpkin."

The term was endearing and she knew he wasn't mad anymore. She scooted closer and hugged his large torso, to which he embraced her back tightly.

"Sorry about that back there. Today's hard on all of us but, that doesn't mean I got to be hard on you." He apologized, "Your mother wouldn't want this from any of us. She'd want you to be happy, even if it's with him."

His black eyes glanced over at Draco, again unphased by his tense stare.

"You may be back and have won this round Malfoy, but don't think it'll be easy this time. For the sake of my daughter's happiness and my wife's wishes, I'll have to hand off the torch to you soon. So take care of my daughter."

Draco smirked, "Will do, sir."

"If you don't, I'll send my daughter away and lock her in a tower."

"Papa!"

"I'll help." Tanya chimed.

"Enough with that," Elena said, "Let's eat. This walk was far too long for me."

They finished setting up the last things they brought, adding in a photo of Fidelia onto the blanket they sat on by her grave, as if she sat with them. They finally eased into the moment and chatted away. Elia was finally smiling.

"Now tell me, what happened here?" She asked, pointing to her cheek as reference.

The three fell silent, looking to each other.

"We may have… smacked some sense into each other." Tanya said and Elena chuckled.

"Literally. They can get quite feisty back there. Now Abraham, pour us something already or I'll shrivel up over here."

He did as told, Tanya handing out the food and then popping open a tall can. Something everyone there but Draco recognized.

"Everyone get your glasses, we got to toast to Mum. Oh and speaking of Toast, he's home and fed last I saw."

"Thank you." Elia sang and they each took a small shot glass.

"What's this?" Draco questioned, raising the glass as Tanya filled each with an odd red liquid.

"Mum's favorite drink when I was a kid." Tanya answered, "Drink it or piss off. It's tradition."

"We'll have wine after." Elia added with a joyful grin and how could he refuse?

They raised their glasses and took the shot to Fidelia. Elia coughed from the acidic taste and Draco frowned at the foreign taste, but didn't express complete disgust out of respect. He's had worse. Tanya then dumped the rest of the can to her grave with a small smile.

The rest of the picnic resumed and it was as if they never fought in the first place. As if Elia and Draco were never apart, that Tanya wasn't cursed with such maledictions, that Abraham was plotting murder on his potential son in law. For a single moment, things seemed normal.

When gifts were given, Elia was as happy as a child on Christmas. Draco had given her the immaculate drawing of her, but he had more in store for her. She began to notice she was receiving gifts that pertained to her reaching adulthood, all connecting to her interests and career. However, her family knew her better.

Abraham had gotten her a few books and games she had been eyeing for a while. Elena had another dress created just like the one she received for Christmas, except sunflowers decorated the hem and was themed with black and primary colors. Tanya had given her a castle for Toast and an interesting item— a book. The story book had endless classic tales they grew up with, however the book was heavily enchanted so that the readers can enter the story's world and live it themselves by a single touch.

After daunting them, Tanya had her men participate in gift giving and she passed it along. Severus had gifted her a simple large potted plant and a kit of medical potions and herbs for emergencies. Charlie sent his first copy of a book he was working on about his dragons, as well as the medicinal herbs they should and shouldn't have. Viktor gave her a family heirloom from his grandmother on Bulgarian practices for healing. It was an ancient collection passed down from his ancestors, said to have started before wands were even created.

Elia loved every single gift and had so much, she couldn't carry it. After the picnic, they returned home to find another surprise for her.

"Excuse me?" Elia cocked a brow upon entering the flat, "Since when did we have two Toasts?"

Two British shorthairs sat across from each other on the couch, staring at Elia. Draco snickered at the sight, having a feeling who was behind it given the look on Tanya's face.

"Honestly, I can't tell the difference between him and a loaf of bread anymore."

Toast meowed loudly at him before the other jumped and turned into Tonks. Elia gasped and ran towards her for a hug. The two laughing.

"It's been a while since I've done something like that. A bit rusty."

"I'm just glad you're here!"

Tonks turned to Draco, "Heard you swiped my best mate again. And for the record— I don't look like a loaf of bread."

He rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, cousin."

"Just saying, you can have her tonight. I'll grant that, but this entire weekend—"

"She's ours." Tanya finished, throwing her arm over the girl as they grinned side by side from Elia.

They settled and rested from the picnic, talking amongst each that. When it reached about six in the evening, her family bid her farewell for the night and Draco couldn't contain his excitement. He had switched his coins for Muggle money with Tanya who knew he wished to treat her sister that night. And so he did, not resisting from urging her to buy whatever she set her eyes on at the shops they went to nearby.

He was finally able to share these moments with her again. To see her smile at him and enjoy herself. To take care of her like he felt he needed to. Draco would make it up to her tenfold.

The Hufflepuff walked out a few shops with her snake, carrying her two bags of things he bought for her. He grinned with her but his teeth clenched from the weight on his arms, feeling something peel. He again, ignored it.

"Where to now, love?" Elia grinned happily, practically skipping down the street with him.

The blonde cleared his throat and held his breath to not clench in his pain, "I was hoping we could travel outside of Reading for this occasion."

She turned her head, "You want to go back to school?"

"Not at all. Just somewhere less… Muggle." He chuckled seeing her frown, "Not to say it isn't Muggles that I'm trying to get away from. All I'm saying is I want to take you somewhere I know, somewhere that has some good wine at least."

"Hey! We have good wine."

"Yes, but over there, I get to buy it." He kissed her in reassurance, "Trust me, it'll be fun."

Elia crossed her arms, "Now you're cheating. You're just trying to get your own wine back at home. We're not even old enough to buy it ourselves."

"Who's going to stop me? It's my own family's wine."

"I sometimes wonder how I ended up with you."

"You're stuck with me anyways, so get use to it."

Draco and Elia turned to an abandoned corner of a street where no one could spot them, linking arms with her. Before he could Apparate, she stopped him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? You should be resting after all."

He knew his beloved was right, in fact he was pushing himself. Injuries didn't do well during Apparition but like she always said— the Slytherin was stubborn and determined to prove himself to her by spoiling her. He didn't care if he made it in half a piece. So Draco played it off calmly, shrinking her bags in his pockets to carry.

"Relax, darling. If I splinge, at least I got a doctor here."

Before Elia could protest, he apparated them out of Reading and to the high end restaurant he had in mind for them. He was lucky they landed in one piece, however Draco didn't feel all too well during the landing. He feigned that he was fine when Elia questioned it, having her enter the building. But looking underneath his coat, he saw red.

Draco pushed on, not caring for his injuries. Had the trip really took a toll on him? Elia did say his cuts were deep, nor had he applied more Dittany and had rest. He wondered if he'd make it through the night for dessert.

The restaurant staff recognized him straight away, giving them a table despite lack of reservation. Who could deny a Malfoy? Even though his father tainted their name after being in Azkaban, Draco had Elia by his side. And she was the granddaughter of a Sayre.

Some looked in disgust at her, others had interest in the couple. Draco shot glares all around, he was in no mood especially if he was bleeding out. He wandlessly cast a healing spell quickly while Elia was distracted with the menu. He hoped he could hold out longer.

"You're awfully quiet, love." She spoke up, "Are you okay?"

Draco took in a sharp breath, sitting up and regretting it as he felt the pain pang at his side. He remained expressionless as he scanned the menu.

"Their wine list is utter shite."

She scoffed, not seeing his pain, "Of course you'd say that."

He called for their server, ordering a bottle of his family wine and their food. The server did not dare question it and nodded. Silence fell between them and for the first time, Draco noticed how awkward it could be sometimes, despite getting back together the night prior. But that was just it— they had just gotten back together. They spent months apart, things had changed, his secret was out. Not entirely at least.

"Draco?"

The Slytherin turn to look at her, his full attention was clear in his eyes.

"I know things won't be the _exact_ same as before… at least not for a while."

"It's to be expected, but I don't love you any less."

"As do I." Elia said, "We have our moments, I'm grateful for them. However, I am aware it'll take work to get back into it. But please promise me, now that we're together again… No more secrets. No more lies. I want full honesty between us from now on."

Draco has already began to feel more terrible, seeing as he had already fucked that up without even speaking. It was already not safe for her knowing he took on the Dark Mark, but to know what he was tasked with was perhaps even more dangerous. To see the shame and fear in her eyes when she'd know… he couldn't possibly live with that.

Perhaps he'd tell her one day, when it was safe.

"Of course," He nodded, raising his glass, "As long as I have you until the end of my days."

Elia raised her with a smirk, "You'll have me even after that, mi alma."

"Alma?" He questioned humorously, "That's new. What does it mean?"

"My soul." She answered.

His heart skipped a beat, but his smile grew.

"I like it."

They clinked their glasses, before sipping. Draco watched her with clear interest and mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"And I look forward to seeing our lives play out together, mon coeur."

Elia scrunched her brows in confusion, "Mon coeur? Ooh, French. What does it mean?"

"My heart."

Despite the dim candles, he could see the burning blush on her cheeks.

"Now we have nicknames?"

He grinned, "We have to start somewhere now that we're back. Or would you prefer mon lapin?"

"What's that one mean?"

"My rabbit." His facial expression said it all and Elia didn't appreciate his reference, snickering at her shocked yet embarrassed look.

They moved to their plates and began to eat. Draco felt the weight of his lie beginning to burn inside of him, oozing out. Or that may have been his own blood. He didn't want to know. The dinner carried out in comfortable silence and a conversation here and there.

"Think you might've spilled some wine there." Elia said, her eyes pointing to his collar before resuming to her plate. Draco looked down and saw a spot of red emerging from the inside of his collar. But he knew it wasn't wine. The restaurant's lighting only made Elia assume it was.

He cursed under his breath, not realizing he was bleeding much more than expected. He excused himself to the bathroom discreetly without alarming Elia. It'd be a tragedy if he bled out on her birthday.

Draco examined himself and saw that more cuts have opened due to lack of inconsistent treatment and care. He casted more healing spells to wrap his wounds until he went back to the Hospital Wing. However, it seemed he was bleeding even more through the bandages, staining his shirt.

He threw on his coat to hide his stains and went back out quickly without so much as flinching from the pain. Draco was determined to get her home in contentment so he could get back and lick his wounds by himself.

The blonde returned to his other half, smiling at her to reassure he was fine as he paid the bill. He watched her happily strut out the restaurant with her mousse cup of tiramisu. He was glad she still hadn't noticed, until they stepped outside.

"Darling, you look awfully pale. Are you okay?"

Elia noticed, as she popped the spoon out of her mouth from the mousse, "Do you want to sit?"

His stubbornness kicked in, even though he was beginning to feel quite light headed. The pain was growing.

" _Choupinette_ , I'm serious-"

"Choupinette?" Elia questioned suddenly, "Now that one I haven't heard— Draco!"

Elia lunged forward, dropping her mousse to grab her love as he almost fell to the ground. He winced in pain from her grip, not realizing that he blacked out for a second and opened his eyes to almost hitting the floor if it wasn't for her. Draco had his knee propped up to help steady himself, holding onto Elia.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" She muttered worriedly, leaning him against the wall, "What's going on? Was it the food or the wine? Was it-"

Elia stopped as she looked at his shirt, seeing blood seep through in lines. She realized his cuts had opened.

"Mi alma! Damn it. It's my fault. I should've known it was a bad idea to have you out, even apparating with you! I was stupid-"

"Elia, stop." He mumbled, trying to catch his breath, "I had to come, even if I was dying."

"You knew?!"

He even chuckled in his state, a cold sweat coming on.

"I can't die yet, mon coeur. We haven't had dessert."

Her jaw dropped at his lewd insinuation. If he wasn't hurt, the Hufflepuff would have probably slapped his arm.

"We have to get you somewhere. I don't even have my kit. We can't travel either."

"Of course we can. I'll be fine."

" _No_ , you're not." Elia said sternly, "I don't want to risk you getting more hurt or splinged on the way. One trip is all it takes."

"I have to get you home."

"You have to heal first. One trip, remember? I rather stay here because at least you'd be close to Hogwarts. If we went to my house, that'd be two trips."

"I'll be healed if we go to your house. I'd rather die there than that shit school."

Draco was met with a deep frown from his girlfriend.

"Kidding." He said weakly.

"You can still talk this much even as you bleed… Wow."

Elia sat thinking, realizing two trips might strain his body even if she healed him at her flat. Even so, she began to think that he was being sly and purposely wanted to be stuck at her house on the basis that he was healing and couldn't travel. Her good nature wouldn't allow it.

"Expecto Patronum." She said softly, conjuring her bloodhound while thinking deeply of her best memory.

Draco thought he was hallucinating by then due to blood loss. However he sat there in awe at seeing the wisp of light in the shape of a dog. He had heard of this kind of magic before, never being able to conjure it himself. He didn't know how and certainly his Death Eater family didn't know either.

"T," Elia spoke into her wand, looking at the dog, "Draco is hurt, we can't leave and I don't have my medical kit. Please come and bring it to me. He'll need to go back after this, one trip is enough. We're outside Mistral's. Hurry."

The dog disappeared quickly to its destination, Elia holding Draco without hurting him.

"Can you stand? She'll be here soon."

Draco nodded, holding himself up without putting weight on her. He stood and leaned against the wall as they waited.

"What was that?" He asked, referring to the dog.

"That year Umbridge reigned her terror at the school, "Elia said, "I was learning that spell from Harry. It fights off Dementors, but I used it just now to send Tanya a message. It's a bit complicated, but I learned."

She said Harry's name lowly, as if she wanted to skip over it. It was clear that she still wasn't happy with him nor friends.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Draco leaned his head back, smirking.

"If I make through the night— sure."

They heard a _POP_! Tanya and Tonks landed before them, her sister holding the kit that Snape had sent. They all got to work diligently, taking Draco to sit somewhere nearby as Elia looked through the kit to get healing potions and herbs ready.

"How'd he get this way?" Tanya asked.

"Did he get in a fight with the restaurant owner because they didn't recognize him?" Tonks joked, making T laugh.

Draco gave a very fake sarcastic laugh, before Elia answered with a bottle in her hand and unbuttoned his shirt.

"No actually, his wounds are still tender and I thought he'd be fine. We apparated and that must've opened a few cuts since we haven't treated them more. He hasn't rested either, _and_ has been keeping it a secret this entire dinner that he was bleeding out."

She gave him a stern frown before applying medicine over his wounds, giving him a potion for his pain and another to restore any blood loss.

"Typical." Both Tonks and Tanya said.

"I thought we said no secrets." Elia added, only digging the metaphorical knife deeper into his cut.

He played it off, "I was bleeding out _before_ we agreed to that. I'm fine now."

"It could've been worse!"

Elia patched him up before they said their farewells. Tanya and Tonks agreed to take him back to Hogwarts in one piece since the trip would be close and not too strenuous on his body. The boy didn't want to leave, but he would have the time to heal and mull over what he just got himself into.

The girls arrived back home, finding Elena and Abraham waiting for them. They catered to Elia's wishes that night, talking and making sure she was enjoying herself even when Draco was gone.

Unbeknownst to her, Tanya sat with Elena away from their vicinity. Tonks and Abraham kept her distracted with Toast in her lap. They were deep in conversation but later that night, the girls were huddled up in the bedroom chatting away without knowing Tanya and Elena's conversation. Abraham had left them some snacks and bid them goodnight while Elena left home.

"So overall, how's your birthday been?" Tanya asked.

"Hmm… aside from my boyfriend almost bleeding to death and my sister fighting my father, I'd say it's the best one so far."

"It wouldn't be a good party if someone didn't get messed up in some way." Tonks added, making them laugh. When it died down, she looked at Elia once more.

"So tell me…" Tonks began, her tone full of mischief, "How was the make up sex?"

She laughed at her best friend's face, Elia blushing like mad. She'd get back at her.

"Well, you know what they say— God comes first,"

Tanya leaned on Elia, "But Satan lets you finish."

Tonks spat out her drink and the sisters laughed. They were glad Tanya set up a silencing ward around the room so they wouldn't disturb their father. Toast kneaded the blanket on Elia's bed, getting comfortable.

She sighed at him, "You'd make such good bread."

* * *

Elia returned to Hogwarts Sunday night, her birthday weekend coming to a close. Tanya and Tonks took her out all weekend and made sure she was happy and fed. They certainly needed their girl nights together, going to a show, and even finding faeries to exchange for faerie wine. Thus resulting in a bad turn due to Tonks' cluelessness. And Abraham was just glad to have his daughters home.

Draco had been spending his days bedridden in the Hospital Wing, feeling the days draw out without Elia's constant presence. Sure before they made up, he hardly saw her. Now, he couldn't get enough of her.

Madam Pomfrey made sure he stayed confined to his bed, taking his meals there and occupying himself because she told him if he recovered quickly there, he could leave soon to be with Elia. Once he had a goal, his ambitions were set on one thing. It was her. So he sucked it up and played as her patient for the next week.

Seeing Elia lifted his spirits, made being there all the more bearable. She snuck off to the Hospital Wing the night she arrived, knowing he'd be there.

They found themselves alone again, making sure he was healing well before she finally relaxed beside him. Draco took this opportunity to bury his face into between her legs for the dessert he had been craving for since their dinner. He promised her after his recovery that he'd make it up to her.

One morning while she fed him and treated his scars, his friends came to visit with wild grins on their faces. Elia greeted them sweetly and they surrounded the bed.

"You two are looking cheeky." Theo said, "Can I say I told you so?"

Draco scoffed, "Surprised to see the two of you still alive. I would've thought you would've eaten Blaise after I locked you two in there."

"He considered it." Blaise stated nonchalantly, "But it's cute to see you two back to your old selves. Even though you got the shit end of the stick, mate. Happy late birthday, Elia."

"Thank you, Blaise." She replied with a smile.

They all sat somewhere, before Blaise joked, "Oí, is it safe to sit anywhere? I'd assume you two have been going at it like rabbits again."

"Hey!" Elia called out, offended, "I've cleaned this place up."

"Besides, your bed ain't safe either." Draco added cockingly.

The boys laughed hysterically at Blaise and his disgust, who stood up immediately while the blonde sat back closer to Elia.

"At least thank us!" Blaise said, "If it weren't for Theo and I, she would have never gotten her gift and you two wouldn't be back together!"

"Gift?" Elia arched a brow, "Do you mean the drawing? That was you two?"

Draco jumped up, "Let me explain-"

"Indeed it was!" Theo exclaimed triumphantly, "We saw our best mate in a slump! He needed his woman. It was getting creepy too, he practically became a hermit without you. So Blaise and I stole his recent drawing of you— which I gotta say— ain't that bad."

"Better than you can write." Goyle muttered, earning a snicker from Crabbe and a glare from Theo.

"Point being!" Theo continued, "We did what we had to and sent it your way for your birthday. Just like the petition!"

Elia's eyes widened, "Wait what-"

Draco snatched his wand from his bed side and aimed it at them.

"Alright, out! I might as well jump out this window so I can stay here longer and away from you pests."

"Draco!" Elia exclaimed.

His friends laughed, but said their goodbyes before leaving the couple. Now Elia was able to pester him.

"How did they find that drawing? Have you been drawing me since we…"

"Yes." Draco admitted in a groan, "I swear those four talk more than first year girls. Can't ever shut up or mind their bloody business."

"How much have you drawn of me?"

Draco paused, not looking at her when he remembered how he had to get another book to draw more. How he dedicated a whole book to his sadistic lust for her that manifested during this dark time. It worried him.

"Well put it this way, Theo didn't lie about it getting creepy. I was losing it every single day without you. So, it's a lot."

Elia bit her bottom lip and fiddled in her lap, he knew she was becoming anxious with a question burning inside her.

"Can I see?"

How could he say no to that? Yet Draco felt his shame spike due to the darker content he drew of her. It was definitely something he'd have to sneak past her before agreeing. He was just grateful he still had her before she finds out the deeper side of him he's been hiding this whole time. More than just the Dark Mark.

And like the book, would he be able to hide it well? To lock it away and have it trapped within the pages. That is— until he runs out of pages.


	55. Battle Of The Astronomy Tower

**A/N: Hey there demons, it's me… ya boi.**

 **Yes I must make a joke after a month+ absence but** **PLEASE READ** **! I have created a** **tumblr page for this story.** **The username is "** _ **theamodernmyth**_ " **if you so wish to follow it! I created it so I could interact with you guys more than just words on here. On the blog, I will have update notices, side notes- and fun stuff like photos, concept visuals, Q &A's, prompts, and much more! It's just a way for me to give more to you guys than just my writing, I want to expand A Modern Myth. There, you can also send in questions, art, and whatever you like! **

**As for my continuous absence, I'd like to update everyone that the fall semester started and I started a new job right after the last chapter! So I'm hardly free now and I don't want to half ass or give you half a chapter, you guys deserve a full phat quality type chapter that I am satisfied with. So keep that in mind please! I can not abandon this and will not, but slow updates will be upon us now. And sorry for the long Author's Notes, they're annoying, but sooo important I promise you. Please enjoy! Also a *light bdsm mention* warning.** **Nothing graphic, but it's lead to this.**

* * *

Draco managed to show her his drawings after his stay at the Hospital Wing, being asked to return every so often for check ups given how severe his injuries were. Elia helped him return to his dormitory and he showed her the sketches he had of her in one book. The other, that contained more darker desires that he created from the nightmares he had of her, which was stowed away.

She praised his work, loving every sketch he had of her and showering him with her affection. Luckily, they sat alone in his room and he jumped into the shower while she waited on his bed. Her legs were swinging up as she lay on her stomach, going through the pages like a storybook.

When Elia finished, she decided to put it away for him rather than bother his shower time by asking him where. She scouted his side of the room to find a nice place to put it, when she dug through and found a leather bound book, similar to the one was holding.

Elia's head tilted in confusion, lips pursed as her interest grew. She knew Draco wouldn't mind her going through it, especially if it was his drawings. _Perhaps he missed a few._

The Hufflepuff opened it and saw a few drawings of her, as she suspected. Yet as she flipped through them, her smile began to slowly fall, eyes darkening. Each page she flipped to was darker than the last.

She returned to her spot on the bed, expression undetectable as she went through the whole thing. Elia heard his shower ending, still flipping pages. Draco came out eventually fully dressed in his night time wear. He fluffed his white hair with a towel, making his way towards her, not fully seeing it was his other sketch book.

"Still going through that thing?" He asked, assuming it was the first book he gave her.

However, he began to worry when she didn't answer him. His girlfriend was dead silent. She was consumed by her own thoughts. He couldn't read what she was thinking.

"Elia?"

Elia finally sat up, facing him and went to one specific page. She turned the book to him and dropped it between them. Draco realized what she had found instead, heart dropping and his eyes widening.

The page was a particular favorite of his. It was a drawing of Elia, suspended from the ceiling with rope, her chest bound as the rope was tied around her round tits. Her legs were tied as well, one had rope binding her leg to her thigh in order to bend upwards and spread her legs apart, that rope hooked to the ceiling to lift it away. She had a ball gag in her mouth and she looked delectable in his eyes.

"I want that one…" Elia said, her voice soft and timid, eyes glancing down in innocence.

Draco felt ashamed that he had hardened in his pants immediately.

"What?"

It was not the reaction the snake expected from his Hufflepuff at all.

"That one." She pointed for emphasis, "I found this when I was trying to put away your other book safely… and I kind of like it."

Merlin, how did he not know this sweet woman was not as innocent as they all thought? Draco had already known that, bedding her so much, he lost count. He knew she liked it rough and took him well. But never this.

"Where… how do you know you want _this_?" He gestured in disbelief at her, "Have you ever heard of this before?"

"I have!"

He furrowed his brows, "You have?"

Elia nodded sheepishly, "I… read."

Draco didn't know what to do with that information, remaining silent on his end, gulping before he continued.

"How about another one?" He suggested, seeing that the photo was too far for her. Especially starting out. Hell, he never did such a thing either. It'd be a first for both. He didn't want to hurt her.

So Elia turned to another page, frowning that he was turning her away from the idea. She pointed to another and it was of her tied completely, bent over for him. Her arms and legs were bound, her legs tied to the back of her thighs so she was forced apart and bent over. The rope strapped around her body and over her back.

"Salazar's beard, Elia…" Draco muttered in amazement, and a hint of pride, "Where have you- It's too much for you. You've never done this before. Are you sure?"

"Then why did you draw it?" She pressed.

"I'm not sure myself! Things took a turn when we were apart. I was never unfaithful to you, but it was hard not having you. My mind took a darker turn when you kept running."

"I won't run." Elia stated, sitting up on her knees to be on his level as he stood in front of her. She took the book and held it up, "I saw all of it. You drew this. You want this— and I want it too."

She said it again, only this time she sounded more confident in her want for it. Draco felt his restraint begin to snap with her urgency, his pants tightening. Lust filled his grey eyes, a hand reached out to hold her tightly and made her look into his eyes.

"You don't know what you want. Hell, I probably don't know either."  
"Then we learn together."

His gaze hardened over her.

"Careful, mon coeur. Once you open this door, I won't be able to stop myself."

Elia stood straighter, the look in her eyes matching his as she gripped his forearms.

" _I want all of you._ "

Draco kissed her harshly, fisting her hair and dragging a moan out from her lips. Her fingers traced over his chest, rubbing her nails over his scars. He couldn't contain his excitement clearly, but for her sake, he didn't want to push her over the edge of something darker than they've ever tried. Nor did he want to hurt her, at least in the way she didn't want it. However, he didn't want to let this rare opportunity slip, Draco had to prepare them slowly.

"Let's start with something you can handle. To warm you up." He said to her after he pulled away.

Elia pouted, "But I want this."

"And you'll get it… when you're ready." Draco smirked at her, walking away and getting his smooth green tie from his closet.

He was certain he'd have fun with her request that night, and even the rest after that.

* * *

Harry never took Elia for the type to hold grudges, then again he had been wrong about her before for dating Malfoy. He was upset that she refused to speak with him after the accident in the bathroom, more so the fact that he felt he pushed the two back together. Due to the tales that sweet Elia nursed Draco back to normal and they made up.

Now, Elia flat out was ignoring Harry, acting as if he didn't exist. And it hurt. It hurt the Gryffindor far more than he thought it would.

He knew his actions were drastic, given he almost killed Malfoy with such a dark curse. Hermione and Ginny told him it was time that he parted from that Potion's book. Harry did so rightfully, thinking it would fix everything between him and Elia.

However, when he attempted again and again to approach Elia to right his wrongs, she ignored him as usual. Then he regretted telling her, because he was sure she was even more mad than ever before, causing Malfoy's group to surround her upon request.

"I just don't understand it, Hermione. I've thrown away the book, I've gone to detention every Saturday, and she still won't even look at me!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

Hermione gave him a look away from her book, the group sitting in the common room.

"Harry, you almost killed her fiancé-"

"They weren't together then."

"They still had feelings for each other, it was obvious! Now, they are together. Just get over it."

"She won't speak to me. I told her I'm sorry and I hid the book, but she's more mad."

"Well, it's obviously because you're blaming the book— not yourself." Hermione emphasized, "You fought with Malfoy. You sent him to the hospital wing. You sent him to Elia barely alive!"

"On the bright side, Elia should be thanking you. After all, if you didn't beat him bloody, they wouldn't be back together." Ron added in to lighten the mood, however it didn't work and he received a look.

"I would hardly call that a positive outcome to the situation." Harry grumbled.

"Lighten up, mate. She'll get over it."

"Elia has never known to hold a grudge this bad. Or ever. In fact, she's closer to Malfoy than ever before. The other day, she came to breakfast late with her uniform messy and a _Slytherin_ tie on! She didn't even notice until Luna pointed it out." Ginny said and they all groaned in disgust, "In other words, you really fucked this up."

"Thank you for putting that bloody image in my mind, Ginny... Where is Elia anyway? Maybe I'll get a chance to actually sit down and talk to her, if you girls will help me. She's not mad at you." Harry proposed.

"Good luck, she's at Hagrid's for her mentorship. Plus, we have a new Hogwarts member." Hermione chimed.

"Good luck? Why would I…" Harry's eyes squinted in confusion before Hermione continued.

"Heard speculation that the new exchange student— well not exactly a student."

"I heard he came all the way from Bulgaria! Privately tutored though." Ginny added.

"And that he's come to gain more medical experience with Pomfrey and Transfiguration with Mcgonagall. Though, it's odd— but he's been glued to Elia since he got here, like Tanya was..."

"If I'm completely honest, he kind of looks like her too." Ron said frightfully before shuddering to him.

"On top of that, _if_ you could get close to her, aside from Malfoy's goons and this new transfer, I heard she's meeting a Kappa with Hagrid today. So if you wish to not be eaten alive, bring a cucumber."

Harry gave up on the plan, needing a better idea of talking to Elia as his impulsive nature was only going to anger her. And her befriending a Kappa wasn't exactly reassuring either. He was certainly going to need a twinge of luck. A bottle of it if he was going to get through Slughorn too.

Elia had took it upon herself to confront Slughorn, after her negligence to appearing at his club meetings the past few months given how down she felt without Draco. He was willing to brush it aside, after all— she is the jewel of Sayre house aside from Tanya. The Potions Professor was torn to hear she requested to quit the club.

"E-Excuse me? Leave the what?" His jaw dropped.

"I wish to leave the Slug club, Professor." She stated again.

"But my dear, how come? You are a phenomenal student!"

"I've neglected it for too long and realized, it's not right for me. I have far too much on my plate at the moment and I no longer desire to continue in it. I am grateful for the opportunity, Professor, so thank you. However, it wouldn't be fair for others if I stay. I want to explore other things."

"Explore other things? My dear, the Slug club needs you! If you stay, I can help you. I can help you explore other paths, I can open many doors for you!" Slughorn pleaded, unable to fathom his star student from leaving. He had promised Lady Sayre after all.

Elia only shook her head, backing away.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I've made up my mind on this. I'm certain of it. I have other things to tend to that I wish to prioritize and frankly…" She trailed off, working up the courage to move her tongue stuck in her mouth to tell Slughorn, "I believe I can make it my own way, and open my own doors."

Elia turned away, her calm demeanor and warm nature never faltered as she gave Slughorn a soft smile before thanking him again and leaving. He stood there in his empty classroom, in disbelief that he was rejected by Elia Barros. Her priorities were set— she wanted all her attention on Draco and her career. Nothing more.

When the time came for Draco to complete his task, the night he promised for the Dark Lord, he didn't expect it all to crash down so suddenly. His birthday just passed, he spent all his time with the woman of his dreams, papers had been printing rapidly and families all knew of their rekindled relationship once more. His mother was not happy, far from it. He thought he could forget the buzzing noise that was his duties as a Death Eater, just to be with Elia.

Tanya was already undercover at their school, taking on her opposite form to pick up on extra studies apprenticing under others. She had also attracted attention. Moody and others had pestered her that she was overdoing it, about to put herself in an early grave from her increasing work. Even some students developed crushes on her new form, making Elia and Draco roll their eyes in disgust. However they could never say anything.

Yet, Hermione was beginning to pick up the pieces within the passing weeks on Tanya's new identity, which was a secret only Elia and Draco personally knew.

Elia was under the assumption that she was undercover for the Order. Draco thought she was there for the Dark Lord. They were wrong, she had one agenda only.

Elia made consistent work in improving Draco's state, he had no motivation to continue in Quidditch which broke her heart because even she knew he adored the sport. He had neglected his studies and patrols, but with Elia's help and growing affection, it incentivized him to keep going.

With the Slug club out of the way, Elia got to focus on her care for magical creatures, medical training, and the frog choir as freely as she wanted. It all felt too smooth and wistful for a time to even consider the inevitable that would occur.

The Hufflepuff would sometimes catch her sister— well her brother—in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, the two share the same tasks and studies. She'd catch his snake like eyes watching over her in classes when he was organizing dangerous herbs in Potions class or scanning through advanced books with Mcgonagall in Transfiguration.

Sure Elia should've been delighted to have T still around as they hardly saw each other except during breaks or the Ministry patrols, but she was feeling rather suffocated now. As well as suspicion.

She wanted a get away with Draco, not ever did she want them to part again. It was hell for both of them The sex was immaculate most nights, as if making up for lost time as they began to explore the things Draco was harnessing in his sketches. On rare nights, did they falter in their rituals due to his foggy mind and stress levels rising. Elia took note of this, never pressuring him and doing the one thing he needed, holding him.

The girl decided to come up with a plan to lift his spirits, something that will grow his magical skills and protect him. Learning of the light she possesses, to pass to him. She brought him to their usual spot in the Room of Requirement to practice.

"We're only here today so I can conjure up a silver dog and pass messages?"

"No," Elia said chuckling, "The messages come later. Right now, I want to teach the patronus charm. I know you heard of it before."

"Can't say I've learned it."

"That's why we're here today! Tanya and Harry have shown me in the past, the one thing I'm grateful of getting from him right now…" She muttered bitterly and Draco scoffed with a smirk growing.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be hating Potter's guts as much as I. And this long too quite frankly."

"He tried to kill you, amor! It's something a friend should do."

"It's not all bad, we're here now." Draco added, suggestively and holding her close. Elia nodded and proceeded to teach him.

They occupied the Room for hours, mostly Elia teaching as best as she could while they got distracted loads of time throughout the time. She blamed Draco for being her distraction and vice versa. If he was honest, he had seen no purpose to learn the charm, given his circumstances and that none of his family had the ability to. His mad aunt had taught him occulemancy and Snape even noted how strong his walls were that even he couldn't penetrate them. It was quite useful whenever in the presence of the nosy Dark Lord— well, he wasn't exactly _nosy_ in particular.

But the Patronus charm? It was complex, and not strictly taught at Hogwarts. But for Elia's sake, he followed through. She was taking the time and effort to show him, with the brightest intentions for him as always.

Yet, only wisps of silver left his wand, with no form whatsoever. It only discouraged him, and annoyed him that he couldn't quite grasp it. But Elia was patient and supportive.

"My darling, you got this. I know it, deep down in those roots." She told him, crouching down before him as they sat, locking eyes, "We can take a short break, but we can't stop here. You're so close, I can feel it. Some people can hardly get a wisp out on the first day."

Draco sighed in exhaustion, "Are you sure I'm doing this right? Is that crucial to know?"

"Well I want you to know it for protective purposes, it could be useful for you one day. It doesn't hurt to know."  
"I'm starting to think you're actually just curious as to what animal I'll get."

Elia smirked, "Maybe, Tanya is betting that it'll be a ferret."

"Of course she does." Draco said lowly, making her giggle.

"I personally will find it funny if it was sphynx cat. They're so cute, naked, and grumpy looking at times."

"Are you calling me a naked cat?"

"No, you're a grumpy old cat if anything, that silently judges you when you're changing."

Draco snickered lightly, "I guess that makes you the floppy dog."

"Indeed it does." She said with a grin, waving her wand beside him to summon her patronus. The bloodhound ran around the room, sniffing and occupying itself in the meantime with their surroundings. Elia stood and pulled her Slytherin with her to the center of the room again.

"Let's try again, after this, I'll get us some dinner. Think of a better thought this time. Usually the happier, the stronger it is. When I first learned, I had trouble too."

"Odd." Draco commented, "Why is that?"

"I kept thinking of the good times I had, when Ced was alive."

Draco's heart fell, hearing the name and remembering the boy that meant the world to his Elia. The boy who fell victim to his leader. It made his stomach flip.

"Oh."

"I'm sure you can see the issue with that, huh?" Elia said, "Everytime I think of him, sure it's a happy memory, but then I get sad that he's not here anymore. It hurts that it's true and I still miss him. But do you know what I did next?"

Draco waited, his heart jumping at the answer yet his expression was unreadable.

"You." She answered, "I thought of you the whole time. Just you alone can spark that in me. I know lately it has been a very scary time for you, pitch black even. But, whatever can light that fire in your matchbox, use it right now. Even in the darkest of moments, you should always have your fire to show you the light you need right now."  
Her words moved Draco, he didn't need to be told twice. A simple few words got a single match in him to strike and ignite him. He felt it when he looked at her. He didn't need to think when his the person that dwelled within the happiest memories he had stood next to him.

Draco didn't bother to look away from her, afraid of blowing out that match and losing the fire he needed in that moment. Wand raised, he spoke the words with a solid swish.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_."

Something large escaped the tip of his wand, causing the couple to break from their gaze and onto the silver wisps forming in front of them. A flurry of silver rushed out, shaking his wand. The gust swirled at the center of the room before expanding into something long and large. As it took form, they noticed the scales, the tail, and the wings…

"Oh my god…" Elia muttered incredulously.

"Merlin's beard."

"You have a bloody dragon!"

Elia was jumping with glee, nearly squealing in delight as she hugged Draco. He himself was shocked beyond words, watching his Patronus move swiftly throughout the Room that enlarged to make room for it. The dragon slid around the walls, moving its wings to move higher and Elia's bloodhound was over the moon about its presence. Both beings got well accustomed to each other that Elia's heart warmed at the sight of the dog running around, leading the dragon around before they disappeared.

If a sod like Draco could accomplish something like this because of Elia, what couldn't he do? Would he have the strength through her, to kill Dumbledore?

* * *

Draco had checked into the Hospital Wing as requested by Madam Pomfrey to monitor if they were any effects from the curse he received not too long ago. He would've been stuck to that wing for weeks on end, had it not been for Elia's word and constant watch on him, administering his potions. Madam Pomfrey had him on bed rest, applying an herb over his scars in an attempt to fade them if possible, and he took a potion to ease his nerves. That night was the night he promised to the Dark Lord, scheduling his aunt and others to storm the castle while he made his way to his Headmaster.

All while Elia was having a late night choir practice with Flitwick in the Great Hall, a terrible thunder storm rumbling the sky above.

He didn't want her getting involved or seeing him, unable to stomach the idea of how she would look at him after, or if she'd ever see him again. But it had to be done now, because the boy had no more time.

Draco got up from the Hospital bed, getting out of the pajamas provided and into his black suit, heading the seventh floor. He entered the Room of Requirement, wishing it could be the bedroom he and Elia took up at times underneath the bed sheets, or back to the day he invoked a dragon as his patronus. Instead, he got to the vanishing cabinet that he dreaded, that he spent countless months on. He tore down the sheet over it, chanting the incantation, and opening the doors so that it may finally complete its purpose.

He witnessed his aunt Bellatrix, a few Death Eaters, and Fenrir Greyback enter the Room triumphantly, before rushing out. His heart was pounding, but they prepared to storm the halls until he spotted Elia's friends outside the doors. He cursed under his breath, wondering if she knew or if they did. He then released Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from the Weasley's, a trick he learned from Potter. This blacked out the hallways, and they easily passed through the group and were not seen while he lead them with the birthday gift his mother had given him that year, the Hand of Glory.

It was all going smoothly. Yet, it all lead up to that final moment where he had to prove himself.

In the Great Hall, the thunder shook the school, alarming the rest, but what Elia noticed was how Flitwick acted once he received a message that looked rather dire. He ended the practice early, urging them all to go their dorms immediately. Everyone did, except Elia. She had a bad feeling.

"Professor? What's going on?"

"Elia, dear, go on down to your dormitory this instant. Just do as I say." He pleaded, only worrying her more.

"Professor, I can feel it, something isn't right." She clenched her jaw anxiously, goosebumps rippled. She felt sick, her intuition telling her it was going to hit rather close to home.

Flitwick sighed, "Elia, I will not speak of this more, but go to your common room please. Gather the entirety of your House inside at once and do not come out until we say so. It's best if you go now."

Elia knew she wouldn't be able to press further with him, he had a responsibility of protecting all students. So Elia simply nodded and hurried out the Great Hall, but not to her common room. She had to find Tanya and Draco.

* * *

He believed that when it was over, everything would come to an end. The feeling that his nerves were on fire would be doused out, the flight or fight in him would rest, and that all would be done with. Never to be dealt with again. One task was all it was.

But it wasn't just one measly task. It was beyond that now. He should've realized he was past the line he shouldn't have crossed the day he took the Dark Mark for Voldemort. He thought it would bring him power and respect to his family again, by doing what Lord Voldemort demanded of him as punishment for his father's incompetence. All for his father, his mother, himself, and Elia.

Draco finally realized he was past the point of no return when he heard Snape utter the haunting curse that echoed in his ears. Only to be matched with a flash of green light, that took the life of his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His body collapsed from the top of the Astronomy Tower in which they stood, the full awareness of the situation was chilling to the bone, down to Draco's soul in what he had just witnessed.

The boy shuddered, attempting to regain his breath as his godfather pulled him away with the other, at least not before his aunt cried out in victory. Her shout was dull to him compared to the words spoken before that, Bellatrix shot a light form her wand into the murky sky above them. The familiar skull and snake that plagued his arm like a disease, appeared in the clouds.

Everything was a haze to Draco after that. He couldn't think straight, only disturbed by the events of the night that took place. Bellatrix paraded the Great Hall, destroying everything in sight. It only reminded him of the opposite of all the darkness that he was surrounded by, because in that very hall, he knew Elia had been in there for practice. Now it was in ruins.

He recalled his Headmaster in this hall, how the old man offered him his aid before he died. Promising him protection and light that would cloak both him and Elia from the clutches of the Dark Lord. Draco considered it heavily in that moment, almost giving in, if he had time. Now, it was too late.

There were many things he never got to consider, many factors he never had the heart to prepare for. The battle that ensued was one. The surprise of all was finding the last light that made him carry on, outside with him in the midst of it all.

* * *

It wasn't long until Elia saw the silhouette that was her sister near an exit, however Tanya remained in her alternate form for concealment.

"T!" Elia called before rushing over to him, "What's going on? We need to find Draco, everyone is acting so strange and we- hey!"

Tanya held Elia tightly and pushed her out the door, so they could escape outside. His looming figure covered Elia completely as if it were their father.

"Answer me! Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?! And why are you still a man?!"

"We can't have anyone seeing Tanya." He answered.

"You are Tanya!"

Tanya rolled his eyes and the two walked outside, trying to get out of bounds for Apparition to work.

"Listen El, I'm not going to lie to you, but there's a reason everyone's here from the Order. Why we have to leave right now-"  
From a distance, they spotted a bright green light that was all too well known to Elia's sister. A light only Elia has seen once back at the Ministry a year ago. Her sister covered Elia's eyes, but it was too late. They heard the thud Dumbledore's limp body made when it hit the ground below the Astronomy Tower. They heard the rumble of the sky and the ugly shout from Bellatrix Lestrange.

When Tanya pulled his hands away, they were moist with tears that brimmed Elia's eyes.

"So that's what it was…" Elia murmured.

Her eyes looked on ahead as she cried watching as everyone in the school gathered outside to crowd around Dumbledore. Still, Elia couldn't join because it dawned on her, the possibility of _who_ did this. And she didn't want to find out. From afar, she raised her wand in respect for her Headmaster, for her school that did the same thing. She was the only small light that stood for them all, even when no one could see it.

Elia brought it down after she heard the heavy footsteps of T's form run off, which was odd with him to leave her. She called out for him, but Tanya had to know too- who did the killing blow?

Her sister knew Death Eaters invaded the school, removing her form to return to her normal self since they did not know. Only the Dark Lord, and Fenrir on one occasion.

The girl caught up with her sister and saw a group of Death Eaters escaping the castle, her heart sank at the sight of blonde hair in the distance.

"No." Elia breathed out in heartbreak, "No."

"El." Tanya warned, putting her behind her back protectively as the group noticed them.

The couple locked eyes, Draco's chest collapsed in unison with Elia when they came upon the final realization.

"Elia-"

Draco spoke and was pulled towards her, even in front of others, receiving a stern look from his aunt. Bellatrix stepped to him in offense, but Snape pushed her back.

"You're letting him?" Bellatrix questioned, "My own nephew? To a filthy little mudblo-"

"Enough!" Snape snapped at her with a glare when her voice was rising, hushing her and pulling her away with everyone, "Do mind yourself, her _sister_ is here. You provoke Tanya, you answer to her _and_ the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix glared back and held the foul words in her mouth, trudging off with everyone as Snape lead them away, knowing Tanya would return his godson. It was better than being with the likes of them any longer.

It hurt Draco that every step he took, the farther Elia cowered away.

"No, don't you dare." She uttered cautiously, backing away, eyes glassy.

"Elia, let me explain!"

He saw that his fear came true, which was clear as that fear reflected back in her eyes. She saw him for who he is. A monster.

"You're a liar." Elia spat, shocking him that he stopped before her, "You told me that was it. That you had nothing to hide from me."

"This is much more than that. It was more risky. I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry-"

"Who did it?" Tanya pressed.

Elia's eyes shot up from her to him in horror, "Please don't tell me that you… God no."

She looked away, Draco instinctively going to her side to comfort her but felt the stab that was her rejection. She pulled away, moving father.

"I didn't." He answered, "It was Snape. He did it for me."

Tanya sighed, looking at the two. In a way, Elia was slightly relieved.

"I didn't kill him, Elia."

"It's not just that, Draco. You lied to me, again." She emphasized, "I told you I didn't want anymore lies! That I was done."

Her upset state got the best of her and she turned to her sister.

"Did you know?"

Tanya stood silently, nodding. Elia's tears fell heavily.

"God… both of you, how could you? There was a reason you went undercover this entire month because you knew." Elia pointed at Tanya.

"El-"

"You knew!" She shrieked, saying it again to sink in, "You both knew! You both were behind this, and you didn't tell me. You hid everything from me like it was somehow going to protect me. But look where we stand."

"Exactly, look where you stand, El." Tanya stated, "You're a mess right now after barely seeing Dumbledore die."

"You both still don't understand, do you?" Elia added, "Get it through your thick Slytherin skin that it isn't just the death of an innocent man that has me distraught, but the fact that my own people lied to me again and were behind it. Hid these secrets and treated me like some helpless child that needs to be protected, but I don't need to be saved every bloody time! I'm fine!"

"You don't realize the harsh reality of the war you're in!" Tanya barked back, "We joined, so you could live, so we could all live. There are things in this war that you couldn't even imagine."

"Things we've done that would shock you." Draco jumped in, glancing at Tanya in mutual understanding, "Things you couldn't bare to know."  
"Or stomach."

"I have already seen death, just like you two. Don't act like I haven't, and I'm not talking about what happened tonight!" Elia retorted, "I am more than sure I have not seen things to your extent, but it doesn't matter when I have the same drive to fight and the right to honesty. I'm not stupid, I already had my suspicions. While you two were buggering off who knows where, the little badger you think of me as, managed to slip right under your tails and went to Knockturn."

Both Draco and Tanya snapped their heads towards her, eyes wide and hard as stone.

"You what?" They both spat out.

"I overheard you talking with Snape," She gestured to Draco, "The night he asked you to visit him in his office. You mentioned Borgin and that was the most I was ever going to hear from you about it. So I went by myself to his shop, he told me you bought a necklace of opals…"

Draco looked away, guilty. Elia's frown only deepened towards him.

"You gave those to Katie, didn't you? Put her in the hospital. I even found a cabinet, do you have one too? Is that why you're in the Room of Requirement all the time? How your aunt got in-"

"Yes, I did." Draco interrupted, "I did all those things, now you have the truth. I'm sorry I lied to you, mon coeur. But you had no business going to a man like Borgin, nor knowing these risky details."

"I deserved to know, I am your girlfriend. We're in this fight together."

"He's right, you had absolutely business going to him and showing your face." Tanya was seething, "Now that old fucker knows you. Don't you have any idea how vulnerable you are? To us? What people can pick up on about us if they just knew about _you_? What they would use against us? It's clear that if you had known, like you were already, you would've done something worse than going to Borgin's. It's not just You-Know-Who creating an army and killing people, no- it's a war against your kind. Against you. You are in danger."

Draco then added, "This whole time, we were trying to keep you safe. In a way, I was trying not to become worse than the rest of us in your eyes if you knew the truth. But this is not your fight, Elia."

"Do you honestly think you're a warrior?"

Elia's brows furrowed in anger, "Of course, we all can be. It's not about strength, skills, or trivial features you traditional arses think are worthy of a warrior. But everybody can fight if we have the will to do it. If you can, so can I. You can't do it alone! You can't leave me behind when I can help, I'm not weak."

Tanya's eyes had nearly gone black that night, not blinking as she stepped close to be face to face with Elia.

"Tell me sis, if you're a big girl then what would you do if they grabbed you," Tanya snatched her sister's wrist, "And used you against me and Draco? Or if you went toe to toe with Greyback? He claws on your throat before your hands on your wand? Better yet, can you stomach watching someone get gutted alive? Do you really think you have the fight in you to do all that and see what we've seen? We've done all this to survive, for you. Broken rules, did things that'd make you cry. Can you toss your morals and sanity to survive this war? Because little sister- it'd be our downfall if you couldn't survive after we've done everything and lost everything for you."

Draco couldn't believe the venomous words said by Tanya, to her own sister. Elia stared at her for a moment, eyes hurt and air tense, glancing over at Draco. With one final look of deep anguish, she ripped her wrist away from Tanya's tight grip, treading on while Draco called out for her return. After a good distance, Elia disappeared in a blink of an eye without a single word, disapparating from the scene.

The only thing she left behind was the tracking necklace Tanya had given her, lying on the grass in her place as her final message for the two.


	56. Transparent Spice

**A/N: My long absence has ended, here's a long chapter. Prepare for another absence because my life is hectic! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I am finishing this. I will say though, we're a little over half done with this story. Chapter is a bit underwhelming imo but I promise, this leads to much bigger things!**

 **Check out our tumblr: theamodernmyth**

* * *

"We have to find her." Draco blurted out, worry filled him entirely.

He wasn't concerned with whether the school would find out he was involved with their Headmaster's death. Nor that the Dark Lord was waiting for him. No— Elia was his priority.

Draco turned to Tanya, noticing her intense glare. Her male form grew again, her disguise taking over on school grounds, but also out of anger.

"No point," T said, "She left the necklace for a reason. She doesn't want me to track her."

Draco snatched the necklace from the grass, clutching it tightly that it would surely leave an indent. The necklace was a glass sunflower, but clearly the charm was enchanted by her sister. It was a gift from Elena however, including a matching nightshade necklace for Tanya.

"This is your fault you know, you're a useless brother. The shit we've caught ourselves in..." Draco muttered to himself, shaking his head, "Can't even track your own sister."

T chuckled behind him, the darkness in his eyes fading from the infamous green, while the silver and gold rings revealed.

"Don't be stupid, boy. You think the necklace is the only way to find her. It's just the easiest way, makes her think she has a choice in the matter. Now let's go, I have to get back soon. Voldemort expects me to be part of the mourning crowd. You on the other hand— have to go. They're suspicious, we'll find El later."

T grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the school, promising to contact him about El's whereabouts. They had a job to do first, but T couldn't shake that same worry that shook his entire body.

They disapparated to Malfoy Manor, leaving Draco at his doorstep before he could face the other Death Eaters for a job well done. Before he could step away, T placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"But remember this, little dragon— your life will not be the same. The Dark Lord is confident and everyone will be looking to you. From this point forward, all eyes are on you."

He never realized how right T would be. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding.

"Find her. After her stunt with Borgin, I can't trust where she'd end up in."

"Exactly. I'll send out Trixie to find her, or at least get a location on her. I can't say she wants to see us right now though."

Draco frowned, "Elia's never done this before. She could be anywhere. How long do you think she'll be mad?"

"Who knows how long that'll last if I'm honest. She's pretty pissed at us… and dramatic. Just like our dad."

They then locked eyes as the two Slytherins were hit with realization.

"Stay put." T ordered, "I'll send you a Patronus when I get a location."

Draco could never stay out, especially when it involved Elia.

* * *

"Well done, Draco." Voldemort's raspy voice uttered to him, shining red eyes fixed onto him, "You are much more clever than I took you for. Dumbledore is no more, and that— I must commend Severus as well."

Draco was summoned before the Dark Lord after arriving from the mission. Him and the rest of the Death Eaters knelt before him. It disgusted him to submit to Voldemort and everything he stood for, everything he made him do. Yet, he was relieved that he was satisfied that the deed was done. Draco still blocked his mind from him, not letting anyone know about Elia. Voldemort turned to Snape, who kneeled before him as well.

"Rise, both of you."

The two did as such, Voldemort continued, pacing slowly in front of them. His head held high and wand in hand.

"These are worthy deeds for our cause. Thus, for such actions, it requires worthy rewards." Voldemort placed a hand on Snape, "For you Severus— I shall place you amongst my highest ranks. You will fight alongside me, with Tanya. The two of you will be my second in command."

Draco could feel his aunt amongst the group, fuming in rage at the statement. But he ignored it as his mother gave her a look.

"As for ridding us of the old man—" Voldemort continued, confusing Draco. He was giving his godfather more? The first reward he figured was for leading the Death Eaters in the battle that ensued in the castle, "You will marry Tanya. I give you the honor of joining my bloodline. You two shall be united once we win this war. You will take over as Headmaster and reform the school as it should be."

"You are too generous, my Lord. I accept." Severus knelt once more in thanks, before the Dark Lord dismissed him. He eyed Draco, approaching him.

"And for you…"

Draco anticipated what was to come. Would he let him marry Elia? Just like Severus and Tanya? Would he allow them and spare her from the war? He wanted just that. But Voldemort knew it, and was cruel. After all, Draco had only gained access into the school for the Death Eaters. _He_ did not kill Dumbledore as ordered.

"I believe your reward awaits in Azkaban."

* * *

As the Death Eaters celebrated downstairs, Draco snuck off to his bedroom. Everyone was too busy reveling in the death of Dumbledore, while Voldemort made plans with the others on how they'd break into Azkaban. Even that Draco couldn't wrap his head around. They would be releasing his father.

It's been a year since his father was imprisoned. He hadn't heard from him since. A small part of him missed the bastard, even though Lucius loathed Elia. He wondered if Azkaban changed his father. He wondered why the Dark Lord decided this would be his reward. Would he have married Elia faster if he got rid of Dumbledore himself?

There was too much on his mind, all pushed aside, Draco had one objective— finding Elia.

It was unlike her to run off, yet it pained him to know that she knew everything now. And she clearly wasn't happy. But between him and Tanya, there was a small clue that would lead them to her. The one man she trusted most, and was probably the only one she trusted now after Draco's task.

He had gathered himself, preparing to Apparate to Reading when he heard a knock on the door. Bothered, Draco stepped over and opened it, meeting down to emerald eyes. Tanya pushed him backwards and entered.

"You're back?" He asked in a hushed tone, closing the door.

Tanya crossed her arms, "Yes! I had to report back to the Dark Lord, but mostly I had to check you hadn't run off already to the bakery."

"So she's home after all?"

"Trixie came back with a location, so yes my sister is with my dad. She's okay judging by Trixie's attitude, I only ordered her to find her and see if she's safe. She won't bring her back."

"It's best this way," Draco grimaced, "Elia is too upset with us. After her fight with Parkinson, I wouldn't be surprised she beats us bloody."

"El is mad, but she loves us too much. Though, her magic can get chaotic at this stage." Tanya added, "We'll give her space, hopefully she won't be too stubborn and stay home. Dad can't say no to her most of the time."

"He would let her stay. Let's give her the night to cool off. I'd like to keep my bullocks in tact as well as our contract."

"She might rip one of them if you're lucky…" Tanya shrugged, "I'll get her in the morning if she doesn't go to school. I'd like to give her time, but if the school notices she's gone too— they'll be more suspicious."

"Tanya, they'll already be suspicious because of me. Remember, I can't go back." Draco explained, "They'll know what I did, and she's my bloody girlfriend. We're to be married. Her reputation is completely smeared if she goes back."

Tanya frowned in thought, pinching her chin with a clenched jaw.

"Goddamnit— we really are caught up in this shite. So is she. It's just us now."

Draco sat on his couch by his fireplace, gesturing for Tanya to rest as well but she ignored him. The woman continued pacing.

"You-Know-Who told me of the plans, for Azkaban and your father." Tanya said, "He's only taking a select group, so you're omitted luckily. Stay with El, I'm keeping her warded at the bakery with Elena and Dad while that's happening. You'll go. She shouldn't be in the area when it does."

"Good plan. I'd offer my doors, they're larger but knowing him— and my aunt— it's not safe."

She nodded, "All of you will be safe. Let's just hope she won't be mad long. I won't let them know you're with her, since he could care less. But, he'd want you here when your father returns. I'll send a signal, then you return home."

"When's this happening?"

"He's still planning, it'll take a while to make arrangements. The Dark Lord doesn't go on a whim. I'd say September."

Draco nodded, leaving to enter the shower. Tanya resumed the celebration downstairs, brushing off her conversation with Draco to steer from further suspicion. Bellatrix wanted every reason to go against Tanya out of jealousy. She was still angered that Severus was promoted in rank and Tanya's assigned mission.

Draco shed his skin underneath the heat of the shower. He scrubbed furiously, angered and disgusted with himself. He attempted to clean himself to the point of pain as a way to punish himself. He was afraid.

What if this was Elia's final straw? He had gone too far, breaking his promise. Draco could look at Elia and see everything he's ever wanted in her very being. Yet, when the Slytherin faced himself in the fogged mirror, he saw everything the Hufflepuff didn't deserve.

* * *

Abraham rushed around the flat, grabbing blankets, pillows, as well as a fresh cup of rose tea for his daughter. Elia was curled up on the couch, tears down her face, wrapped in a blanket that her father wrapped around her. He propped up some pillows, lowered the television's volume, and handed her the cup. She sipped with a faintheart, her father sitting beside her with careful movements.

"Pumpkin, as much as I want you to continue school— from what you told me, it's not safe. I can't let you go back if they're killing their own Headmaster."

"Believe me, Papa, I'm not going back." She said, "I can't. Not after what happened. Once they figure out who was involved, they'll think I'm involved. Is this okay? Is this how love is?"

Abraham paused, running his hand through his dark beard.

"Love is... complex. It's beyond our knowledge and our control." He stated, "It hurts. The ones we love bring on the pain. Your mother…"

Abraham smiled down at his lap, Elia's eyes watched him carefully.

"She was ruthless, it hurts more with her than it did with Tanya's mum. All because of how much I loved her, and how she loved me. It's messy, yet beautiful. It wasn't her that hurt me, but my love. She never hurt me, until she was gone. There's no else you'd-"

"Rather have that with." Elia finished, upon realization. Her father gave her a look, "Sorry. Just… a friend of mine told me something like that."

"Well, they ain't wrong. But we all have our limits, Pumpkin. We have to draw a line somewhere. Love is love, as complicated as it is, there shouldn't be too much pain outweighing the love. Then it's not love anymore. We shouldn't have to be with people that intentionally hurt us."

"I don't think he means to hurt me, but he doesn't think about _how_ it'll hurt me. It is complicated, Papa… I've loved many people so far, all in different ways, and different pains. I loved Ced like he was my blood, yet the pain that came with losing him was the worst I've felt. Now with loving Draco…"

"Is it worse?"

"It's different." Elia muttered, "But like you said, I wouldn't have it with any other. He treats me sweetly, and loves me. I know it as a fact. But the lies, Papa…"

She dropped her head, lip quivering and eyes heavy. Abraham held her close as she cried softly.

"I'm tired of it. The lies and the danger especially. I want everything to be the way it should be." Elia wiped her eyes, sniffing, "I honestly wish I stayed muggle like you. Then, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Abraham chuckled bittersweetly, "Believe me Pumpkin, even then, I'm sure you'd still be in this mess."

A tapping could be heard at their window, they looked up and caught an owl waiting. Elia threw her blanket off, trudging over.

"I swear, if it's bloody Tanya or Draco- they're getting a howler from a mandrake!" Elia grumbled, taking the letter and reading the back of it. Her frown softened immediately, Abraham took notice of this change in mood, knowing it wasn't either.

"Who is it then? Your grandmother? Tonks?"

Elia shook her head, closing the window and letting the owl leave. She sat back down.

"No, it's Fleur. You haven't met her." Elia opened the envelope and read over the cursive writing, before continuing, "She says she was at their school just now when it went to hell… She says Bill got hurt!"

Elia's jaw dropped and she stood abruptly.

"What the bloody hell? You're going back?" Her father questioned.

"Of course not! I don't know what to do now." She slumped back down, "My friends are in danger too. I can't go back. Yet, I was so close to finishing my mastery with Madam Pomfrey and the N.E.W.T.s… I'm just knackered."

Abraham laid back, sighing, "Ain't ya got your luggage back at school?"  
"Shit."

"At least you managed to bring Toast with you beforehand…"

* * *

Draco hadn't heard from Elia all night, going onto the morning. He gave her some space, it was agonizing not knowing what the girl was thinking. He hadn't heard from Tanya either. He was debating on sending Elia a letter, apologizing profusely. It wasn't about getting another chance. He ran out of them long time ago. It was about keeping her as his future wife. He wanted to propose his idea of running away with her.

He was certain he could do it. He would. The Slytherin stored away so much money for them from his family's vault in the event that he should. Tanya told him that he was welcomed to stay at the bakery when his father was released. That would be his chance.

He planned to take her anywhere, as long as it was in the muggle world. It would take some adapting, but the muggle world was safer for them as the Dark Lord wouldn't want to be hunting for them in such a place. All the muggles would cloud their magical signature. It was perfect.

It was likely her family would kill him when they find out he took their sunflower, but if he could have Elia away from the war with him- it'd be worth it. Yes, they were running, but he was running with her. He wouldn't lie anymore, nor hide anything else. Draco wanted every bit of himself out in her hands, where his vulnerability was safe.

Draco continued waiting, almost heading to the bakery himself until he received a patronus from Tanya. The wolf jumped into his bedroom, sitting in front of him, its mouth moving with Tanya's voice pouring out.

"Meet me at Elena's house. Now. El hasn't said anything to anybody. We'll go to her."

The wolf disappeared and Draco scoffed.

"So much for giving her space."

It was true Tanya was impatient, hell so is he. He gave Elia the night to calm down, but he wasn't going to let her get away with more days. Then she'd flat out be ignoring him. They had to fix it.

He did as told and apparated to the apparition point by Elena's house. Draco approached her home and before he could knock, the door swung open and he was pulled inside by Tanya. He stumbled in, seeing her and Elena standing nearby. It'd been a while since he last saw Lady Sayre. He greeted them both, Tanya turned to him.

"I talked to Dad already, he says El doesn't want to see anyone right now. Or at all."

"Then why are we going?"

"She can't be like this forever." Elena answered, "In fact, you two need to apologize. She's not wrong for being mad."

"You're one to talk." Tanya frowned, "You're way too overprotective of her as well!"

"All of you are." Draco snapped, "We all are. It's all our faults, even your father. I'm sorry for being so harsh about it, but her whole life, you sheltered her. How can she stand up when you see her as a child? And honestly, I'm no different. I've done the same, I understand the need to protect her, but I see where the flaw in that plan is. She's ready, and we all need to apologize to her—and to back off. Look— as much as I don't want her getting her hurt and seeing the things we have, we can't block off the entire world from her. That's why she's so bloody mad, she wants us to see her as capable. And she is."

"You're right. I mean, look at what she did to the Parkinson girl last year." Elena mentioned.

Draco nodded, "She knocked our Chaser down with her own body, the six foot sod was in the hospital and couldn't play after that."

Tanya mulled it over, "And she has done wandless magic flawlessly like I taught her. She even was going to finish her mastery with Pomfrey. It wouldn't hurt to teach her more."

"Exactly. We need to prepare her, not lock her up in a tower." Elena said.

"But- if shit hits the fan." Tanya began, a look in her eyes, "If things get worse, and it will, if it's to the point where it's even out of _our_ power…"

"Then we'll do what we can to protect the whole lot of us, not just her. That's what also has her upset, it's only her. It's not fair in her eyes to just hide everything from her." Draco said.

Tanya crossed her arms, "Of course she thinks that."

"Draco makes a good point however, if things go beyond our control, then we'll consider other alternatives. _With_ Elia." Elena said, "We prepare her for the inevitable. A war is here. We hold our own altogether. Let's go to her."

The three apparated to the bakery, landing inside. Abraham, as always, cursed out in surprise of them intruding his shop.

"Fucking hell!" He shouted, holding his mug, "Watch yourselves! I have bloody tea with me!"

"Hi to you too, Dad." Tanya said, petting Toast as he came by the three after eating his breakfast.

"I told the lot of you, Elia isn't in the mood right now to talk. But you're welcomed to stay for breakfast, made eggs Benedict."

"Later. We can't wait." Tanya said, approaching Elia's door and knocked, "El, it's me. Can we talk?"

Music was heard coming her room, but upon hearing Tanya, the music only got louder. Tanya groaned, twisting the knob only for it to be locked. She tried unlocking it with her own wand, but the spell was useless.

"Christ, she has this enchanted good. I've created a monster."

Draco moved in front of her, "Let me try. Elia, open up please. I want to talk-"  
The music only rose in volume, to the point that the door was shaking. Draco couldn't even hear himself. He sighed, turning to the rest behind him.

"Told you." Abraham said, "She ate, has snacks stored away in there, is stocked up on The Cranberries and her comics. She isn't coming out for a while."

"She forgot one thing." Draco said, looking at the cat sitting beside him. Elia was going to need her cat, he'd deliver. Draco picked up Toast and then apparated them into her locked bedroom. He was lucky she hadn't warded it, he dropped in swiftly into the blaring room.

Elia jumped from her place in bed, dropping her book. Once she spotted that blonde hair, she cried out in frustration, shouting through the music.

"Go away!" The girl covered her face with the book she took back from the ground.

"Not a chance! Here's your bloody cat!" He shouted back, hoping she'd heard him and turn down the music.

"I should've known you would try slithering your way back in! I should've warded the whole damn house!"

"Is that supposed to be another one of your terrible puns?!" Draco said back sarcastically, earning a small pillow being thrown at him.

"Get out! Go home already!"

"Not until we talk! Turn down the damn music!"

Elia frowned at him, before getting up and turning off the music. The room was suddenly quiet, their ears adjusting.

"Fine, let's talk. I'll start first- you lied!" Elia approached him, sticking a finger and poked his chest, "Again! You told me you were a Death Eater and I accepted that. You don't want to be, I accepted that. I accepted it all because you were finally honest about how you feel. You told me that was it. Then you somehow forget to mention that you were bringing Death Eaters into the castle and going to kill Dumbledore? I wish you had told me, I deserved to know what we'd be going through because it's not just you, Draco. It's _us_ now. We're to be married soon!"

His head shot up in hope, "You still want to marry me?"

Elia sighed, rolling her eyes before sitting on her bed.

"Seriously? After all I said, that's what grabs your attention? I'm starting to consider otherwise."

"No." Draco said quickly, "Anything, but that. Look, Elia… I'm sorry. I fucked up, I see that. I fucked up the moment I took the mark. I wish I could take it all back, so you don't leave or worse, get hurt."

"Draco, you judged my family for keeping me imprisoned in some kind of cage— yet you partake in it without even knowing! Outside of my family, you try to protect me in the same manner if not, even more than they do. You lie and lie. Do you not realize how it makes me feel? Or what'll happen when I find out?"

"Of course, I know that! I realize it now that I'm no better than they are. So yes, you're right. I was wrong. I'm sorry I lied to you again. I know you said if this happened again, you'd be done. One more chance and I swear to you, on our marriage— I will come clean right now. Anything you want to know."

Elia saw the vulnerability again in those eyes that made her weak. She took him up on that offer.

"Why were you going to kill him?"

Draco paused, sitting beside her slowly in case she changed her mind, but she didn't. They sat together in silence.

"You-Know-Who wanted me to, for my father. After he was arrested, I was assigned to do this. Whether it be a punishment for my father's mistakes or to regain our status in his circle— it doesn't matter now. My father is being released soon."

"They're letting him go?"

Draco eyed her, "Not like that, love."

Elia's look deflated, "Oh…"

"I told you I'd tell you everything."

"Are they taking you?"

"No, but Tanya is going. She has a plan, but I believe it's best if you talk to her too."

Elia crossed her arms, pouting and looking away from Draco. He chuckled and brought her face towards him, rubbing between her brows to smooth out the skin.

"No more frowning, it gives you wrinkles. Give your sister a chance."

"What if I want wrinkles?" She challenged, "I want all the wrinkles and smile lines when I'm old and grey. That way our grandchildren see the life I've lived."

Draco smiled endearingly at her, running a thumb over her cheek. He kissed the spot between her brows.

"Fine, suit yourself. So long as we have grandchildren. Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet. It'll take some time, but you have to prove it to me."

Elia's words made Draco realize that this would be a good time to propose his own idea. It seemed the mood has been lighten, so long as he never lied to her again. And he swore he wouldn't anymore, he was tired of it too. It felt better when he could tell her everything.

"I will prove it. You deserve the best. It may not be me, but I'll do everything in my power to take care of you."

"Please, I can take care of myself, you know I'm capable of it. So no more lying, stop hiding from me. We fight together." Elia took his hand, slipping her small fingers in between his.

Draco stared back her, gripping her hand before nodding, "We fight together. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Neither will I."

"You are my priority and above my own life. If we fight together, know that I would do anything for you if it means you surviving."

She shook her head, "I can't live without you. I won't leave you alone. We're together, for life."

"Even beyond that. Which brings me to this." Draco kneeled before her on the floor, pressed against her knees. He never let go of her hands, staring up at her, "Run away with me."

Elia's eyes widened momentarily, as if processing it quickly before she spoke.

"What?"

"Run away with me. We can go anywhere you want, as long as it's in the muggle world."

Her jaw dropped, "You want to live with muggles? With me?"

"Why not? It's safer. We said we'd fight together, but what if we don't have to fight anymore? I'll fight with you, but if leaving together is the safer alternative— I'll take it. Only if you will. The muggles will conceal our magical signature, and the Dark Lord wouldn't be caught dead in this world. It's perfect."

"Draco, think about it. We're so young, we're not done with school, and our families-"

"I have enough money set aside for us to last us a while. We can get married once we leave, we're of age after all. And school will always be here waiting for us. Elia, it's getting more dangerous for us, for you. If the situation gets worse, we should leave. I don't want to lose you in this war."

"Darling, as wonderful as it sounds, do you really want to leave everything behind? For me?" She questioned, it was all too good to be true. As well as bonkers. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"I have everything beyond imaginable, yet it means absolutely nothing to me without you, mon coeur." He told her, gripping her hands, "And you— you have hardly anything, but it means everything to you. In my case, I'd throw everything away just to be with you in any way. I know it's unreasonable to ask this of you too... but would you leave it too?"

Elia hesitated, thinking about everything keeping her there. Her family, her friends, school, and her home. If Draco would leave his home, could she do the same? She finally settled her thoughts.

"Yes…" Elia answered, "But it's like you said, my life is everything to me, no matter how small. As soon as we can, we take my family too. Promise me. I can't leave them behind."

"Of course. When the time comes, we'll go."

"We need to tell my family, I won't leave them without them knowing."

He knew it wouldn't be easy, Elia would want to compensate and have her family involved. But if it allowed her to come with him, he'd compromise.

"Alright, but only them. I can't trust anyone else knowing where we go or that we're leaving. The less people that know, then it's less likely that the You-Know-Who will find out."

"You're right, I hope my friends will understand in time. But you're still not off the hook, I've got my eye on you."

Draco chuckled, but knew she was serious. Elia may have reconciled with him and accepted his apology. Although, that didn't mean she was okay with it. The girl wasn't going to be so lenient with him until he proved he was being truthful to his word.

He managed to convince her to come out and speak with Tanya. If she settled it with Draco, then Tanya would be no different. The sisters eventually made up as well, it took a few tries as Elia was still bothered. But a few sweet words and bread got her back to normal, though Elia would be wary of her sister as well. Until she saw a change.

And a change was set forward. Elena discussed with them their upcoming plans. Everything was transparent for Elia, she was glad that she was now included and nothing was being hidden from her for her well being. She wanted to fight.

Tanya offered more training for Elia in terms of protective and defensive spells. She was going to prepare Elia for anything. Abraham accepted Draco into their home during the duration of his father's prison release. It was confirmed that the couple would not be returning to school. Draco would be hunted down and Elia as well for being his lover. Not that she wanted to go back after everything that happened.

"I've already pulled you out of that school. You will not return until it is deemed safe for you. You understand, don't you dear?" Elena asked, her granddaughter nodded.

"Yes, I just wish I had finished faster."

"Oh don't worry," Tanya said, "I'll talk to Mcgonagall and Snape about your studies, as well as Pomfrey and Hagrid in regards to your training. Something can be arranged, you were almost done."

Elia rested her head on the dining table, groaning lowly.

"It's all such a mess. I should've been-"

"Muggle?" Abraham added, smirking.

"No, I've changed my mind. I wish I was a Spice Girl."

Tanya snorted into her cup, Draco gave a confused look around the table.

"What's a Spice Girl?"

"It's a group. I want to be Ginger Spice."

Tanya shrugged, "Eh, you're more Baby Spice than anything. If all goes well, we can make our own group with Tonks."

"Yes please, after the shite you all put me through, it's the least we can do after the war."

Draco shared a look with Elia beside him. Breakfast was almost over, but it didn't seem like the time yet to bring up the plan of running away. They needed to discuss where to go and when. Then they'd tell her family. It seemed that she had the same idea, agreeing with him through their eyes. It was settled.

* * *

As much as Elia wanted to visit Bill and Fleur after his attack, Tanya advised that it'd be wise to stay under the radar. Elia agreed, knowing that she needed to stay low after Draco's ties to Dumbledore's death comes out to the Order. Although she was deemed an ally in their eyes despite her loyalties, she didn't doubt that Harry would figure it out soon. The Hufflepuff still hadn't spoken with him, she planned to keep ignoring him.

However, the sisters did plan to attend Dumbledore's funeral after being invited by the staff. Tanya took on her other form, posing as the transfer that everyone knew of. Attending Dumbledore's funeral was one of the most disheartening experiences Elia had witnessed in quite a while. It'd been a long time since she'd been to a funeral. She was sad that more kept passing.

Her Headmaster was laid before them in his casket, wand in hand and cloaked in purple velvet. Wizards and witches all around had attended, even the barkeeper of Hog's Head. Elia spotted the Centaurs of the forest at the border, wiping her teary eyes to get a better look. They shot arrows into the sky at the end, to pay respects to their former Headmaster.

Many cried, Hagrid sobbed, and others couldn't speak. It hurt to know that a man that powerful could be taken. They were on their own now.

Everyone was to take the train back an hour after the funeral, but T and Elia weren't planning on it. Elia avoided Harry's longing stare to confront her, but the boy gave up. He had other things to prioritize at that moment on. She said her farewells to her friends, not mentioning it could be her last year given her hidden plan with Draco. She played it off and hugged them all, carrying bag her luggage after T retrieved them.

She joined T later, the two not taking the train as they were to go to T's flat immediately after. They were expecting a few of the Order members there as well. They needed a pick me up after everything that's happened.

The two arrived there first, T opening up the flat. They entered and T put down the luggage before transforming back to Tanya. She stretched and got them settled, pouring her sister some wine from the fridge.

"Did you spot Remus and Tonks?" Tanya asked.

Elia nodded, finishing her sip, "Yes! Have they finally got hitched?"

"Trust me, we'd know. But it seems they just got together. We'll interrogate them when they get here. You doing okay?"

Elia grimaced, "Not exactly. There's a lot on my mind. Nothing will ever be the same after this, won't it?"

"Hun, nothing's been the same for a while now."

"Will it get worse? Who else will we lose?"

Tanya paused, before sitting near her, "I won't lie to you, it's not the end. It will get worse, but we'll do our best to make it out with everyone that means a damn to us."

Elia wanted to tell Tanya right then and there of her plans with Draco, perhaps she already knew. However, there was a knock on her front door and Tanya knew the rest arrived. She opened it and let in Moody, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Fleur.

Everyone greeted one another, Elia was careful upon seeing Bill's bandaged face.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Elia questioned, Fleur even sided with her.

Bill chuckled, "Just pour the firewhiskey and I'll be good."

Tanya did as such and gave drinks all around. Everyone sorely needed one. Moody downed his glass and sighed in satisfaction.

"I'll tell ya what, this isn't the end of it. We're going to need a lot more liquor by the end of this damned war. It's hard, but the Dark Lord is working harder. So always remember— stay-"

"Constantly vigilant!" Both Tonks and Tanya said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh. Moody glared at the two.

"This ain't no laughing matter. Dumbledore's dead and the Dark Lord is planning who knows what. We should be making the next move, than canoodling on the damn couch!" Moody shot at Tonks and Remus, both blushing as they sat next to each other.

Elia stood on her feet in an instant, "I knew it! You two have been holding hands since the funeral! Say it!"

"Who gave the girl wine already?!" Moody questioned, eyeing Tanya who didn't look like she cared.

Remus shifted in his seat, "Alright, I'll be the one to say it. Yes, we're together."

Everyone cheered, except Moody who crossed his arms with a strong frown on his face. Elia was finally happy amongst the cloud of sadness that fogged their days as of late. She was glad her best friend finally found her happiness, seeing the pink hair back in her was everything she wanted and missed in Tonks. She hoped she could forgive her one day when she'd leave.

"You finally came around." Tanya congratulated.

"It's not wise to do so at this time. Hell, you might as well cancel that wedding of yours." Moody said to Fleur and Bill beside him. Fleur shot up in a fury.

"We will not cancel ze wedding! Bill will be my 'usband even if I 'ave to fight You-Know-Who myself."

"Lighten up, Moody." Bill said, getting another glass from the table, "No one's canceling anything."

Moody grumbled, "Damn you all, you're drunk already because of this, hussy!"

He referred to Tanya behind the counter, who shrugged and raised a glass with Bill.

"Relax Moody, get another drink. Yes, you're right, Dumbledore's gone. It's even more serious now. But after our day, we need a little pick me up. We never get moments like this."

Elia nodded, even if he was gone and it was a depressing matter, they couldn't get swallowed by it. There had to be moments to savor, in his name, and plans to be made. Or perhaps the wine was making her fuzzy.

"Come now, Moody. Dumbledore wouldn't want you this grumpy."

He groaned, getting up to pace. Tanya handed out more drinks, raising it with everyone. Moody stood by himself, Tanya giving him a look.

"Anyone not drinking is disrespecting Dumbledore's name!"

Moody cursed quietly before snatching a glass and chugging it with the rest. He sighed again, looking less tense. His shoulders dropped and the Auror sat down by Tanya.

"I expected better out of the biggest sap in this room," Moody looked at Elia, "But I suppose love's all the same— makes you blind."

Tanya chuckled, "She can't help it. Her and Dad are the same, got a thing for the blondes."

"Ah, don't fret. Sirius was once the same, you know." Remus spoke, "Fancied a blonde in his youth back in school. It was truly a sight I wish everyone could have witnessed."

That piqued everyone's interest, even Moody though he wouldn't admit it. Hardly anyone heard about Sirius, even when he was alive. So this was news to everyone in that room.

"I remember," Tanya added, "You knobs called her, _the blonde who got away_. Wish I knew how she looked, she sounds crazy to have Sirius still pine over her after so long."

"A blonde witch? Sirius was in love?" Elia asked, her brows knit together. How did she never hear about this? Then again, she wasn't at the meeting while in school. And yet, the rest were as surprised as her.

"More than that, Elia. Sirius wanted to _marry_ this girl. She ruined him."

"What happened?"

Remus shrugged, sitting back comfortably with Tonks and his drink.

"Who knows? Sirius always kept it to himself, I barely got the general idea of what happened out of him and he was my best mate. Besides, we don't have enough drinks or the time tonight to get through that story. Best leave it for another night, I promise it's worth the wait."

"This is worse than any cliffhanger. I have to wait to hear about Sirius' secret lost lover? What a waste." Elia put her palms over her eyes, dropping back on the couch.

"Serves ya right," Moody said in passing, getting another drink, "We ought to plan our next step while were sober."

Tonks scoffed, "No fun, Moody. The best ideas come when we're absolutely wasted."

He glared once more, "Enough, Nymphadora!"

Her hair turned bright red, sporting a glare on her face. The sisters were happy she was back. Yet we're irked to find out more from Remus. Tanya and Elia moved her suitcases to the guest room, away from the chatter in the living room so they could chat quickly.

"What's on your mind? I could tell you wanted to tell me something before the whole gang arrived." Tanya said.

The corner of Elia's lip turned down for a moment, sitting down on the bed.

"I do. We said we'd be honest and no more secrets. I want to tell you that-"

"You're pregnant."

Elia's jaw dropped, throwing a pillow at her sister.

"Fuck off! I'm not so don't jinx me!"

"I'm just double checking."

"Anyways— this is serious, T." Elia stated, making Tanya cross her arms, "Draco and I had a discussion. We realize how bad everything is turning out to be, and how fast. We wouldn't be surprised if something worse happens. We're all preparing for anything, which is why we want to go away."

"You're going to run away with him?"

"When you put it that way— yes I am. I wanted to tell you first because we all agreed, we'd be honest and transparent to each other. We want to leave. If we don't, we could all die. We won't be able to marry and we're ready. I rather not take off without telling you, Dad, and grandmother. Only you three, and we want you all to come with us."

Tanya was silent, eyes full of deep perplexion yet her face sat like stone. It made Elia's stomach wise. She fidgeted in place.

"T, say something. What do you think?"

Her sister reached into her enchanted pockets, pulling out two stubs of paper. She was already snickering to herself, which only made Elia more confused. She handed them to Elia.

"Next time, he'll have to try harder."

Elia read over what looked like tickets in her hands. They were advanced Apparition point reservations. Her eyes scanned over the letters, when the realization hit her and the color drained from her face. The point lead to America.


	57. The Light & Dark Are Full Of Secrets Too

**A/N: Anyone still reading this?**

 **It takes me ages to write chapters which saddens me because I'm overflowing with ideas. And lack of time. So to make up for that and to compensate for the over load in ideas— I'm posting two chapters! Here's the first, the second should be immediately after this. Check out this story's tumblr page:** _ **theamodernmyth**_ **. I post photos of my lovely couple and any notices.**

 **Also, there's major *** **SMUT** *** below, also a *** **light bdsm*** **warning. Can't stop me now.**

 **Reviews also fuel me.**

* * *

The idea of moving was both gut wrenching and thrilling at the same time— when Elia thought it'd be her and Draco, her family following suit. But the idea of moving to an entirely different country without him broke her heart. Reality struck her down.

America. She recalled those bloody words.

" _You-Know-Who gave me a mission, a really important mission." Tanya had said, "It's Salazar's wand. He wants all the power and I can get it. Only him and I can wield it, so he's sending me. I've traced it back to America, that's where we'll be going. I'm not leaving you guys here."_

Elia wished her sister would just go alone, she could handle herself. But Tanya didn't trust them alone, and when she heard Draco wasn't apart of that plan, she wanted to curl into a ball.

How could she break it to him? She herself didn't want to believe it, in fact, she didn't want to go. She had thought of running off to Spain or France with him, but not America, not without him. Tanya made her swear not to tell anyone about the mission. No one could know about the wand.

But time would tell. Tanya told her they wouldn't leave right away, she still had to organize the trip, a safe house, and exactly where the wand is. America was a start, but it bought Elia time to stay. Now, she knew what Draco felt, to harbor a secret so horrible to tell. Elia threw it in the back of her mind, hoping time would pass that it would fade away.

The break started and Elia had been visiting Tanya all too often. She couldn't see her friends since the incident, Draco was at the beck and call of the Dark Lord, and suddenly her best friend disappeared for weeks. As soon as Tonks had gotten together with Remus, Elia was sure they had run away. She envied that. The last time they saw each other was when they had drinks at that very flat.

She was in the living room playing games on the television while her sister cooked them dinner. Tanya just got off work and the two were starving, when they heard a tapping at the window.

"Mail?!" Tanya called out from the kitchen and Elia paused her game. She rolled off the couch and went straight to the window, seeing an owl waiting for them.

"Hey, it's Tonks' owl!"

"That bitch finally returns our letters? She's alive after all!" Tanya said jokingly and they laughed as Elia took the letter and gave the animal a treat.

She closed the window and approached the kitchen, opening the envelope for them to see.

"What did she say?"

Elia's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, upon seeing the contents inside the envelope. Tanya finished cooking and stood in front of her.

"What?"

"Madre mía! She… LOOK!" Elia threw the paper at Tanya.

It was a photo of Tonks and Remus, laughing and kissing while showing off their rings. At the bottom, white cursive writing wrote 'Just Married'. Tanya's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"I know!" Elia said, snatching the photo, "They ran off and eloped! Without us! They didn't tell anyone, did they?!"

"Nope, not even Moody or Bill. Salazar's beard! They're hitched!"

"Oh my god, this is insane!" Elia had a bright smile on her face, going to get parchment to write back to them and Tanya wrote her piece. They sent off the letter, putting the photo in a frame. The girls were proud they married and planned a day to see the newly weds soon.

They responded, giving them a date to meet at Tonks' parents house for dinner. The couple had left after Dumbledore's funeral, planning their marriage right away, making up for lost time. Then they were off on their honeymoon.

The day came when the girls met at the Tonks household. As soon as Andromeda let them in, Elia ran to Tonks behind the couch and they spun around.

"Congratulations! Both of you!"

Tonks put her down so Elia could hug Remus, Tanya to Tonks as well.

"Thank you." Remus smiled, a hand on Tonks' waist.

"I still can't believe you did all that with us! Not even an invitation." Elia said sadly, Tonks and Remus looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Elia. We just couldn't wait, we wanted it to just be the two of us." Tonks answered, Tanya put a hand on her.

"It's alright, just let me throw you guys a party soon."

Remus chuckled, "After the war, Tanya."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Hope you have room for one more." Andromeda said behind them, hugging the girls.

Tanya smirked, "Anything for you, Andromeda. And Ted?"

"Off at work today. He'll be here late, but let's eat."

The table was filled with chatter and warm food in their bellies, Elia was talking nonstop with Tonks while Remus and Andromeda spoke with Tanya. Then the conversation went to all of them and they sat facing each other.

"That's right, now that we're here— you can finally tell me the story of Sirius and the blonde!" Elia exclaimed, pointing at Remus before propping her chin on her palms patiently.

He snickered into his glass, Tonks gesturing that he start talking.

"Alright alright, I'm a man of my word. I did promise to tell you the next time we saw each other."

"So start talking." Tanya said, now attentive.

"Andromeda should know about her too. Your cousin was madly in love with her. She went to Hogwarts same as we."

They all turned to Andromeda, who smiled guiltily. She raised her glass and sipped.

"Can't deny that. Never really met her before, just saw her. And to be honest, she reminds me of you." Andromeda eyed Elia, who pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"Why do you think Sirius was so favorable of you?"

"I hardly saw him though, not like you, Tonks, or T."

"It's because you reminded him so much of her. He told me himself one drunken evening. Said that when he met you, he almost thought you were her. Except a few things of course." Remus gestured over her for example, "Because of this, you brought back some broken feelings he had buried since our time as boys. It was hard for him to be around you."

Elia frowned slightly, saddened that her presence had that effect on him. She wished she would have gotten closer to Sirius, but now she knew of the turmoil that was inside that man before he passed.

"Don't fret, Elia. It was a long time ago. They met later in their years, given the fact she was from Hufflepuff house."

Elia's jaw dropped, she thought about asking Professor Sprout about her when the break was over. If she remembered this witch.

"But as soon as they met, it was like love at first sight for Sirius. He wouldn't stop talking about her, couldn't look away from her, always tried being around her. It was like the worst case of Amortentia. Though, Sirius and her became best friends."

The girls at the table leaned closer as he paused, dying for more. Andromeda knew how the story ended.

"And only friends."

The trio slumped back in their chairs, disappointed.

"Really?" Tonks whined.

"That girl was incredibly naive and as valiant as Sirius was, he didn't have the courage to tell her. Yet when we were 15, they were practically glued to the hip by then. Study sessions, dinners together, Hogsmeade trips, even dancing in the Gryffindor common room late at night."

"So you knew her? And she knew Harry's parents too?"

Remus nodded, "But it ended so soon for Sirius. In all honesty, if he hadn't done what he did, I'm sure she would've caught on and they'd be married by now."

"What did he do?" Elia nearly stood, demanding him to continue.

"For one, he's a Black. You know their kind."

"Posh and pompous bastards." Andromeda added, "Basically girls, Sirius could never marry her. The Black family tradition forbade it."

"She was a Muggle-Born witch." Remus stated as a matter of fact, "Of course, that didn't matter at all to Sirius, but to his family, it was everything. His parents threw a fit, but by then Sirius had already rebelled them several times with his love for Muggle things anyway. What's one Muggle witch to it? But his family restricted him from the idea of a relationship with her. So he began waiting until he was 16 to leave his home to marry her. However, they didn't make it that far."

"What do you mean?"

"Now this is what Sirius did that essentially pushed her away—" Remus said, "Keep in mind… we were young. Looking back, I should've stopped them. But, one day James, Harry's father, and Sirius approached Severus by the black lake."

Elia could see Tanya clenching her fist, but she listened anyways.

"They began to fight and in case you didn't know, she was friends with Severus as well."

"WHAT?!" All three said, Remus jumped. They sat down immediately to hear more.

"For years, Severus was practically at war with us. But the feud between him and Harry's father had fueled it, James always sought an opportunity to pick on Snape. And Sirius was always behind him. In essence, she had enough of our torment against Severus, stood up for him, and wanted nothing to do with Sirius ever again."

"Because of that, Sirius hated Severus from then on. Nearly killed him the year after for what happened. Sirius tried making amends with her, but one day— he just stopped." Remus said, "Which is incredibly out of his character, Sirius never gives up. Especially for that girl. He had everything planned out, but after he turned 16, his plans changed. Something happened in between the winter break and I have reason to believe, that what happened caused him to run away from home. He lived with James from then on, but never spoke with that girl ever again. And she did the same. But I knew, no matter how long it's been or where she went after graduation, Sirius loved her until the day he died."

They sat there silently, staring down at the table as they let the story sink in. To think Sirius was so love long time ago, with a muggle born witch, a witch that reminded him of Elia. He never said anything, never acted out of character in front of her. He was always composed. But now it made sense to her. Times he'd be staring at her far too long, sneaking her and her sister away from the portrait, and his vibrancy around her. Elia began to think what would have become of him had the witch stayed with him? Did she know he was gone? Was she even alive herself? Her head echoed a spree of questions that no one had answers to, except a dead man and a missing woman.

But, perhaps her Potions professor might have them.

"Profe- Remus." Elia restated, "This woman, what's her name if I may ask?"

"Oh, her name is-"

The front door swung open, Ted entered the home with a cheery attitude and greeted everyone loudly as usual. The man was always so energetic, kissing his wife, pecking his daughter's cheek, and hugging the rest. Elia couldn't forget her question, it lingered on her tongue. Yet, it wasn't appropriate to ask again now that Ted was back, probably as clueless as they were before. She swallowed the words and carried on.

Then she realized she could write to Draco, even though he never knew of his former relative, his godfather was more accessible to him. Besides, she had to tell _someone_ the biggest secret she's ever heard before she exploded.

* * *

"We're breaking him out tomorrow, pack your bags." Tanya ordered, bursting through the door of Draco's bedroom.

Draco stood from his seat by the fire, frowning at her. _How could she waltz in like she owned the place?_ They gave each other an annoyed glare before he finally spoke.

"I thought you said September."

"They got tipped off that something's happening on the 27th. The Dark Lord wants all the reinforcements he can get for the night."

Draco gulped, unprepared for all the events about to unfold. He wasn't ready to see his father, nor was the Dark Lord pleased with them. Even though the task was done, it wasn't enough.

Tanya saw this discomfort, "I won't be with the Dark Lord for that fight, I have my own mission. But don't worry, you won't be apart of that fight either. I'm making sure you're staying with my sister. Keep her home."

"Keep her there? Are you saying she'll try to get it in the fight?"

Tanya sighed, sitting down.

"It's the Order, they're planning something. They wanted her help too, but Harry is afraid."

"Of her?" He nearly laughed.

She nodded, "He's afraid she'll beat him bloody or that she'll join our side during that fight after what happened between you guys. He's also afraid of her getting hurt."

Draco huffed, "She's capable, but I see your point. I'm not fighting, so she won't either."

"It's not either of your fight to begin with, just stay home with her. I also spoke with Lucius."

He paused, then glanced at Tanya. The fire was the only light glowing over them in the dark room.

"Hm, what did he say?"

"He's holding up, but he asked that I get you out of this fight, and as many as I can."

Draco scoffed, staring into the fire. He saw the sentiment in that, but it was the same cage as Elia's. They could handle a fight, they just didn't want to.

"I can hold my own as well."

"Pfft." Tanya smirked, the two chuckled.

"At least you trust me with your sister."

"I trust that you'd kill for her, the same as I. I also trust that she'll never leave you alone, or anyone else that means a damn to her."

That was something they could agree on.

"What did you say?"

"Told him I would try, on the condition that you'd be out with my sister."

Draco laughed, Tanya's smirk stayed. They had a mutual understanding there.

"Exactly, he didn't say anything after that. It's my way, or no way." She got up and headed for the door, "I'll send a patronus when we have your father. Shortly after, they'll fight. You stay with her, little dragon."

After the fight, he'd see his father. Draco stood and grabbed his trunk, and with a snap of his fingers, a flow of clothes and necessities filled it. He got ready.

* * *

He was sent in the early morning, before the sun rose, to Elia's house. Abraham was aware of the circumstances from Elena and Tanya. Although sympathetic, he was still wary of the blonde by his daughter. Yet, he was lenient, since he saw how much Elia loved this boy and how Draco took care of her, making her the happiest and most passionate he's ever seen.

So the muggle gave a key to Draco beforehand, just so he wouldn't have to wake up so early to open the shop and welcome him inside. And something slipped Abraham's mind that morning, that Draco was coming at all. Draco simply opened the shop door and made his way quietly upstairs.

The flat was dead quiet, even the cat wasn't out roaming. It was strange to Draco, he was sure it was _that_ day that had been arranged for him prior. Even the sofa mattress wasn't made for him. He looked around, analyzing and thinking over his next move. One thing was for sure, he would stay quiet. It seemed her father forgot. Draco then decided he'd rather not tamper with that muggle sofa, he didn't know how it worked anyways. He decided he'd take a risk- heading for Elia's bedroom.

He even charmed his shoes to reduce the sounds of his steps to nothing. Draco cracked the door open, hearing a low meow from within. Sure enough, when he entered swiftly, he saw Elia deep asleep and the damn cat at the top of his tower, eyeing him. He didn't bother paying attention to her cat, as Toast hopped off and rubbed against his leg. Draco's eyes locked on the sight of his heart laid out on her bed, covered in a thick blanket as she breathed softly. He put his bag aside, removed his shoes, and entered the bed.

Elia was quick to open her eyes and look up at the sight, the movement of a body beside hers made her alert. But seeing the blur of white blond hair and the familiar smell of what she thought of as a winter fire- she knew it was Draco. His scent and warmth alone had her heart melt. He saw she was alert for a second, until she recognized his very being and melted into his embrace.

"Draco," Her small voice said quietly but full of childish admiration, "You're here."

The corner of Draco's lip twitched up naturally at her response, chuckling lowly before draping his arms over her. He couldn't even greet her when he realized Elia had fallen asleep immediately on his chest, as if nothing else mattered. Or perhaps she thought she was dreaming.

Either way, he sunk into her pillows, pulling the blanket over them as he sent aside his wand beside hers on the bedside. He set up a ward at her door with a locking charm, to alert him if her father tried entering her bedroom and catch them, but even then it was unlikely. With the other, his fingers lightly traced over her back, watching her carefully and listening to her light breathing before it brought him to sleep as well. It was never difficult to sleep comfortably with Elia, it was the best sleep he'd get.

Elia was the first wake, shifting her head from his chest and feeling it rise. She blinked before rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the light in her room before fully realizing Draco was actually in her bed.

She moved quickly in confusion, glancing back to back before she shook him lightly. He groaned but she kept shaking him.

"Draco, Draco." She whispered.

"Hm?" He mumbled, turning over.

"Wake up. What're you doing here?"

"You invited me."

"I know that, but why in my room-" Elia realized it right away and sat up immediately, swinging her legs off the bed. Now Draco was awake, feeling the cold empty space where she once laid, he cracked his eyes open. He watched as she unlocked the door and stepped out, Toast following behind her.

She walked carefully through the hall, checking her father's room before heading to the kitchen and then down the stairs to the shop. Sure enough, Abraham was gone. It was still too early in the day for the shop to open, she figured he had gone to the store for a supply run. It was confirmed when she spotted the missing car keys from the rack.

Elia ran up the stairs slightly giddy at the fact she was left alone with Draco. When was the last time they laid together? She didn't care to ponder on it as her urge for him was constantly raging on as strong as his. He witnessed the change in attitude when she practically skipped inside her bedroom, quickly enchanting the kibble to be poured into a bowl for Toast's breakfast. He was occupied outside while Elia locked the door.

Draco was intrigued, putting his hands behind his head and eyeing over her excited demeanor.

"Well someone's awake."

She smirked, slipping into bed with him.

"He left. It's rare when he leaves us alone, he never does."

"He forgot that's why." Draco stated, while Elia looked at him questionable, "When I arrived, the bed out there wasn't made. I wasn't going to bother with it so, I took my chances with you."

He reached over to pull her closer, hearing her squeal under his possessive touch. Draco kissed her lips as a silent greeting of the day, she returned it.

"What to do now?" She said, reaching for his trousers and unclamping the button, his smirk only grew.

"You really are a little minx."

"And you're awake as well." Her voice was low and seductive, her hand rubbing over his hard length underneath. He couldn't help it in the morning, especially with Elia beside him.

They saw this time as an opportunity, utilizing whatever time they had before they weren't alone anymore. They locked lips, unable to leave any space between each other. Draco was just as desperate as she, pulling down his trousers so she could grab his member. It was hot in her hand and she began to pump him while she kissed him.

He sighed against her lips, before moving down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin that had her squirming beside him. The noises that left her were even more exquisite and he wanted to make her scream within the empty walls that surrounded them.

They had experimented prior with his darker fantasies but _very_ lightly, and of course the love making was there too. They couldn't have enough of each other when they reunited, but he had to admit, he wanted to further his fantasies. He'd wait until she's ready for more.

Draco saw her descend underneath the thick blanket, moving to his length before he felt her hot lips around him. Her tongue slid against his entire member, making him drop his head back at the sight. His fingers gripped her brown curls.

Her mouth took as much as she could of his large cock, half of it only reaching the back of her small mouth. She sucked him off slowly, getting him lathered before speeding up her movements. His moans were almost a whisper but it fueled her. Draco adored her sucking him off.

Her hand moved in sync, taking the rest of his cock that she couldn't reach. She hummed in delight, taking his length farther into her mouth. He heard a slight gag from her mouth as she deepthroats him, a new favorite of hers. Elia knew she was doing something right because he moaned louder when she did it each time.

Draco couldn't take it and pulled her bottom half over him, making her yelp and pause in her movements.

"Draco, what're you-"

She cut herself off with a deep moan, feeling his tongue lick her clit. He had pulled her small body over his, her thighs resting beside his head as her mound hovered over his mouth. She dropped her head in pleasure, moaning louder as he lapped at her clit, gripping her bottom.

If she tried moving, his arms then would wrap around her hips, locking her in place. She went back to sucking his cock while he ate her. Elia bobbed her head, her lips tightly wrapped around his wet length while massaging his sack. His hips moved with her mouth and he felt her moans. They got louder as she bucked her hips against his face.

He knew she was close, feeling her drip down from her entrance and onto his tongue like he was tasting sweet drops of nectar. Now he was close. Draco reached down to pull his cock out of her mouth, before pulling her aside getting on top of her impatiently.

"Draco." Elia said, getting his attention, "I… I want to something else… something more."

He arched a brow at her until he understood, seeing the look on her face at what she was implying.

"Are you sure?"

Her thighs hooked around his waist, pulling him closer and he nearly growled into her. Her eyes were filled with fiery lust.

"Yes. I want it so bad. Please. Only you can give it to me."

Her words were feeding into his ego, he bucked into her and the tip of his cock rubbed against her clit. She bit her lip.

"We can't go to far yet, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then something else than just one thing. I want both the tie and blindfold." She told him bluntly. They had only played around with lighter aspects of his desires, and she loved it. Elia was always pushing for more but Draco was showing her to be patient. They had only ever had her hands tied, but nothing more as the events of their life had their sex life slow down.

He kissed her, "Okay, but if it's too much, let me know."

"I'll be fine."

"Remember our safe word."

"Can we change it to _Beetlejuice_ this time?" Elia grinned, but Draco gave her an odd look, "Oh come on! It's a great movie."

He got off her and flipped her over quickly. She yelped when he slapped her bottom hard, then groping the red cheek that left her turned on and obediently his.

"The safe word is _Nox_."

Draco stood to his feet and reached for his bag, pulling out items he had purchased and saved for this event. Elia was both excited and shocked to not see the tie, but black leather cuffs with inner vinyl lining and chains in between. He took out a matching black blindfold, both items in his hands as he stalked towards her like a predator eyeing his prey.

Elia was deeply turned on, soaked and her heart pounded. She kneeled on the bed before him, placing her bare wrists behind her as he got on the bed. Draco smirked at how obedient she was without him saying a word. She was perfect.

He took time to strap her wrists into the leather cuffs behind her, careful in asking if they were too tight but Elia was content. He tied her wrists together behind her back, Elia felt the chains lock as she shifted, unable to move her arms and it excited her even more. Draco slid the blindfold over her head, giving her a kiss on her lips before he plunged her into darkness.

Even with open eyes, she saw pitch black. He pushed her down on the bed, hearing her breathe heavily as his hands trailed over her bare body. She was the most beautiful sight he ever knew. Elia gasped as she felt his light kisses against her neck, moving and mewling beneath him. His kisses trailed down her body, until she felt him move his shoulders underneath her thighs, gripping them.

He kissed her clit gently, then again more deeply as if he were kissing the lips on her face. Elia moaned loudly, arching her back and he heard the chains beneath her. Draco smiled, kissing her mound completely and tonguing her clit. He continued to swirl his tongue around her red nub, his hand sliding up her body and over her breast. He felt goosebumps ripple across her skin as he did, pinching her nipple. Elia didn't expect the flood of sensational overload. The blindfold had heightened her senses, leaving her to the unexpected from her Slytherin lover.

Draco moved back up, turning Elia to her side and laying behind her. He tugged her thighs apart, pulling one up on his arm harshly that she gasped again. She felt the head of his cock at her entrance, grabbing the back of her neck to push her down onto him. Elia nearly screamed from the pleasure.

"Draco!" She cried out, her hands pressed against him and his hand snaked around her neck tightly. Her jaw dropped, whimpering as he thrusted harder into her soaked channel. He nipped at her ear, drawing out another loud noise from her.

She moaned and whimpered beside him, the pleasure so searingly hot that she thought she was going to pass out. Especially when his hand then slid down her abdomen to her clit, rubbing her in slow tortuous circles as his cock plunged into her. Her hips rolled against his, moving onto his length on her own, making him moan with her. He loved when she moved as well as she did.

He closed his eyes for a moment to savor into the feeling. He never got tired of her, of her sex. Draco gave into his carnal side, his other hand twisting her nipple hard. He recalled the days he was without her, charging his lust even more. He loathed those months, it was torment when he'd watched her from afar. Seeing her talking with others, helping others in class bent over the desks ready to be taken, licking candies and wearing the most revealing clothing around him.

He learned after they got back together that Elia was purposely trying to torture him that way, by making him want her more. And Merlin, it had worked and Draco hated it. He took out these emotions at that moment, going much more harder than ever before. He slammed her down on his cock so deeply, he pounded against her cervix and she let out a shout.

"Oh god, Draco!" She cried out, "I'm so close."

Draco growled into her neck, his fingers on her clit moving faster. He felt her pussy move on his cock more and more, pushing herself closer.

"Fuck, your pussy feels amazing. You're soaked." He whispered into her ear, egging her on. She was tensing around his cock tightly, her entire body too. He knew what was close.

"Cum for me." Draco ordered, rubbing her furiously and letting her move on him how she liked, so long as she orgasmed. Draco couldn't deny how good the sex was, he was unsure he could contain himself until she was finished.

"Shit, I'm going to cum too."

"Cum." Elia begged, "Cum inside me please. I'm cumming too."

Draco groaned, her words being an absolute turn on that pushed him to the edge. Her words made him recall the last time they used the blindfold on her. He pounded her into the mattress before shooting his seed all over her. It shot out across her stomach to her chest and up to her mouth. Her mouth opened to catch what she could, tongue darting out. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

But to hear her beg for him to fill her was another thing— nothing beats that. Draco moved with her pussy as her orgasm ripped half way through his. He shoved himself deep into her, gripping her hips so tightly it hurt.

"Fucking hell, Elia."

He came inside her as her walls tightened around him so unbearably, but his fingers never stopping their movements on her clit until she was done. Her orgasm was long and hard as he watched, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' and she screamed. Her hips bucked into his hand and cock, when he felt a liquid go down his member. She felt it too. Her walls had tightened so hard that she practically pushed him out of her.

They were both buzzing with a pleasurable high, yet it masked their shock. Draco realized Elia had squirted for the first time from the whole experience. They were both panting beside each other, taking a few minutes to recover, Elia most of all.

He kissed her shoulder before unbuckling the cuffs and throwing them aside, then slipped off the blindfold. Her eyes were closed but she met with a dim light she wasn't used to behind her eyelids. Draco turned her over to face him, opening her eyes to look at him tiredly, but happily. Her arms draped around his neck with a smile.

"That was… the best I've ever had."

He nodded in agreement, kissing her lips gently and rubbing her back.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, mon coeur. You did good."

"You are the good one here." She said smiling, before looking down at the bed, seeing a wet spot from where she was. The stain was a perfect circle.

"Did I…"

"Yes." Draco answered, "Yes you did, and it won't be the last time either."


	58. Letters To Fi

The short break together had been kind to them. The couple caught up on their lack of sleep and the muggle world calmed Draco, a distraction of sorts from the chaos that raged on his world. Abraham hadn't noticed they had been alone, nor realized he forgot Draco was coming early that morning. Instead, Draco had feigned that he just arrived as soon as Abraham returned from the store.

They had lunch there after and Draco kept them company in the small muggle home that was a blessing in disguise. He finally could find peace within the wizarding war. He received a patronus from Tanya soon after, the couple listening to her voice as she explained that his father had been successfully released.

Draco contemplated going back home quickly to greet him, but if he was honest— he was afraid of going back. To leave the arms that were wrapped around his waist, the warmth of the home, and the woman on his chest. He couldn't go back to that cold place, even if it was cruel of him to not see his father.

Tanya understood and Draco continued to stay at the bakery until the ambush of the Order. He heard the details from the Dark Lord that it would Potter's birthday, and that they would search for him then and take out the Order. The Dark Lord allowed him to stay behind with his soon to be fiancé, out of obligation of the contract and Tanya's charisma.

As he held Elia tightly in his arms on her bed as they watched the muggle television, Draco began to think. He thought this would be a good time to plan their escape, to break the news to Abraham while they had him. He wanted to be out forever, with Elia beside him every step of the way.

"Mon coeur." Draco mumbled to her, catching her attention from the show.

She turned her head to him, tilting it in curiosity.

"What is it, mi alma?"

Draco couldn't hide the tug of his lip going up at the name. No matter how many times he heard it, he loves it. It was his.

"I think this is a good time to tell your father about our plans **.** If it were up to me, we'd leave right now. I have the connections to the apparition point to Paris. That'll be our first stop, I want you to see it. From there, you can pick anywhere in the world you want to go and we'll bring your family too." Draco said to her excitedly, but softly so only they could hear.

He was serious, he wanted to run away with her already. They were running out of time. He wanted to take her all over the world with her and show her the beautiful places it has. He even wanted to propose in Paris to her, even though the contract stated until they finish school. But to hell with that paper anyways, the Ministry was going to hell anyways.

Draco wished for her to see the sights and food, translating for her if need be. And Spain wasn't far off if she wanted to go there too, her father's hometown about an hour away from the border. They could get a small home there with his money, he was entitled to the inheritance and more so when they get married. He had it all planned out.

But the look on Elia's face made his hope dwindle, stirring in his stomach with doubt. She looked upset, as if she heard the worst news. He took her hands.

"Is not what you want? Would you rather go to Spain? Ireland? Darling, we can go anywhere-"

"Draco." Elia said suddenly, making him nervous, "I-I can't go with you."

Her eyes watered and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, burning and aching. He was silent and it made Elia feel more guilty. She looked down at her lap.

"Why?"

"Trust me, I love you so much and I would go this second if I could." She stated, "I spoke with Tanya after we had the plans. I know we said we wouldn't lie to each other nor hide things, I've been true to that, but this… this makes me realize how hard it was for you to tell me these things. There's things I can't tell you exactly, under the Dark Lord's orders."

Draco was now put on the end Elia was always at, where he had to be secluded from certain secrets. Just as he had done to her. But he understood her stance, upset as he was, he breathed and remained calm. The blonde took a pale hand to her face and had her look at him.

"What can you tell me?"

Elia's eyes darted down, but she still faced him.

"All I can say is he gave Tanya a mission, something that is so important to him that he only assigned Tanya. It's already risky for her by telling you she has a mission. I can't say anymore about it or where it'll be, other than she's taking my family and I with her."

Now the blood in his face had drained all color, leaving him paler than usual. He felt his life begin to fall apart slowly. She was leaving.

"Y-You're leaving me?"

"Don't say that. I would never leave you, I'm yours and yours alone." Elia said to him in comfort, "But in a way, I do have to go with her and I'm sorry, love. She won't leave us behind when things could go terribly wrong. The Death Eaters only listen to her when she's around and you know it. They could do something while she's gone and she's not risking it."

Draco knew it was a fact, a terribly harsh fact that he could not stomach. Was this heartbreak? Was this how she felt when he couldn't tell her his secrets? She tried being as honest as she could without revealing anything too dangerous, and he appreciated her for that effort. Something he lacked before. He was much too quiet, scaring Elia.

"Draco— I'm so sorry. It's been hard to keep to myself, but I couldn't hide this from you. It'd break my heart to leave your side without an explanation."

"You can't go." He said, a possessiveness inside him was taking over and he held her tightly, "You won't. I can't have you leave me nor will I let you go. Not again. We can still run. Tanya will be fine with her mission without you. But I can't live without you here."

Elia felt tears brim again, laying her forehead on his shoulder and easing into his body.

"I can't do that to her. They're my family."

"And what of me?" He nearly snarled, but Elia kissed his cheek gently that he simmered down.

"We will still be together, even from a distance. I promise, I will still be yours. We'll write constantly and once I return, we can do whatever you want. Leave, marry, I don't care so long as it's with you."

Draco felt cold despite the chaste kiss she gave, filled with reassurance and care. He was guilty for not feeling better, but how could he? He couldn't understand why she had to leave. The snake could not unravel from his badger.

"Mi alma, please say something." She pleaded into his neck, arms over the back of it as she clung to him.

His mouth went dry, he couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't have the strength. The thought of her leaving without him, destroyed him. To be left alone with a war and the Death Eaters. With his broken family and deranged aunt. Draco dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder and neck, holding her.

She accepted his silence as it was all he could offer for her honesty. It was brutal and real, perhaps that's why it hurt him so. She was slipping away, yet offered her loyalty from afar. But her presence is what gave him life. They signed a contract after all, she was stuck with him.

The thought made Draco still in her arms, he realized something.

"Draco?" Elia felt his change in mood, he lifted his head to gaze at her.

"Our contract—" He stated, "We signed it and accepted the terms. We're only 17 and haven't finished school. We're bound by it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we can't be apart, legally. We were separated for a while, but the contract was pending for cancellation as well. But this, this is different. We want to be together and we are being split apart. It interferes with our relationship, it's a breach of contract."

"Are you saying we can do something about this?"

Draco knew Elena wouldn't be happy, and especially Tanya. But he was a Slytherin, like hell he'd give up Elia that easily. Not without a plan and his cunning ways.

"Yes. We won't take them to a hearing, that's too much attention on us. We can negotiate terms privately. I'll go with you to wherever it is she's taking you to."

A light lit within her brown eyes, Elia cracked a hopeful smile.

"Really? We can do that?"

Draco nodded, sharing that same hope.

"We can try. I don't care where we go, just as long as I'm with you. They can't divide us anymore."

Elia embraced him, latching onto his promise and wishing deep in her heart that she could have him in the end. Yet, they realized they'd have to present this negotiation to the family. The ones they worried most about was Lucius and Tanya.

* * *

Draco's stay had come to an erupt end, forcing him back home. He found it difficult to let go of Elia as they reached the Apparition point to get home. He dressed her in kisses, pulling her close to him, even thinking about taking her with him. He pushed that urge back as it would be too dangerous to have her in the manor. They said their goodbyes, Elia lingering in the spot until Draco vanished. It was time he'd greet his father after the ambush the Dark Lord had with his Death Eaters.

Tanya had been in the Order's side, disguised in her male form and a cloak, no one recognized her. However, T had taken the mission hard, for Moody did not survive. Mundungus Fletcher has been concealed as Harry to throw off the Death Eaters. They followed him, thinking he was the real Harry considering Moody was the most skilled to protect him.

Yet, he panicked mid way as a killing curse was sent flying at him. Fletcher disapperated and Moody took the hit for him. He fell off the broom, dead and T was the only one who went back for him, disregarding the mission. Fleur told Elia that T did not care once the life left her mentor, falling off the broom with no care to chase after him. T very well could have died as well.

Elia recalled the night Tanya returned with his corpse, drenched in rain water and refusing to let him go. It was the only place she could go that was close and untraceable. It took Abraham's words to talk some sense into her, on the promise that they give Moody a proper burial. Elena made the arrangements and they had a funeral for the next morning.

Elia was distraught that Moody had died too, another weight on her heart that someone has good as he was, was taken too. It hurt her for days, but she attributed this short loss to the direct support she had from Draco and having to support Tanya herself.

Tanya didn't shed tears, but it was clear that her heart ached and another scar was added. Yet she reverted back to her studies on her personal mission. Elia didn't feel it was right to have a discussion about taking Draco with them to avoid breach of contract. Tanya already had too much on her plate so she asked Draco to wait.

The wait made him worried, as any given moment Elia could leave without him. But he understood Tanya was mourning. Besides, he needed time to think over the negotiation and how to confront his father.

Elia left to the store to do some shopping and errands. She sent out letters to several owls at a secret owlery in her Muggle town, considering she had too many letters to get back to for one owl to handle. She even sent out a package to Neville as a late birthday gift.

She bought a couple of items for the house and a few groceries while she was there. She was out for a few hours, but had called her father from a nearby booth prior to her run. Elia would have never suspected that those few hours, things would change.

The Hufflepuff walked back home, unsuspectingly and holding her bags like any normal day. That is, until she saw it. She nearly dropped her bags.

Broken glass scattered across the sidewalk and the floor of the bakery. The windows were shattered and Elia's heart dropped at the sight. She ran to the shop.

"Papa!" She cried out, searching for him as she entered the bakery.

Her heels crunched against the glass, pots and pans were everywhere along with some pastries. Her father wasn't anywhere, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Papa!"

Elia saw a figure leave the curtain behind the counter, leading to kitchen. Abraham stepped out, towel over his shoulder, a few scratches on him and his brown hair messy. He sighed, a look of concern over him as Elia ran into his embrace, dropping her purse. She cried in his chest.

"What happened? I was so scared…"

He hushed her, "Pumpkin, it's okay. They're gone."

She sniffed, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Who did this? Are you hurt?"

Elia fumbled for her bag, reaching to get some healing balms until Abraham pulled her from the glass, into the back.

"No, I'm okay. Don't worry. I got lucky—" He gestured to the kitchen behind them, "If it wasn't for your sister, I'd be a goner. Remember when she enchanted the kitchen when she turned 16?"

Elia nodded and he continued, "Well turns out, they have an attack mode too. These wizards tried sacking my shop, heard on the news that there were some attacks and explosions from an unknown source. Then they got me."

"Wizards did this? They wouldn't, they can't expose us to the rest of the world. Unless-"

Elia realized who it was, Abraham nodded.

"They had these masks and cloaks, tattoos on their arms. Like Tanya's necklace."

"The Death Eaters… how were you able to deflect them?"

Abraham tugged on the chain around his neck, which carried his wedding ring with her mother. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sister enchanted this too. Like yours and Toast's collar. And this—" He took out brass knuckles from his apron pocket, "These came in handy too."

Her father recalled the event of the Death Eaters sacking his shop, and the group quickly realized the terrible mistake they had committed when it was too late.

* * *

 _Abraham was tidying up the shop, setting out some fresh bread when the windows had been blown to bits. He yelled out and took cover, using the empty pan to cover his head from the debris. A group of Death Eaters entered the shop, pointing their wands at him menacingly._

 _One expressed his disgust under his mask, "Filthy muggle, get rid of him."_

 _They waved their wands at him, attemtping to torture the man to prolong their fun. Abraham didn't waste time in gripping the pan with both hands, hitting one Death Eater across the head so hard, the pan dented. The cloaked figure fell with a thud, alarming the rest as they shot spells at Abraham._

 _They were even more shocked to see the spells bounce off him, Abraham looking more mad._

" _What the hell!"_

" _You sure he's muggle?"_

" _Of course, mate! He reeks like the lot of them!"_

 _Abraham glared, a look that made them flinch. Why had they seen that look before? He slowly reached the counter, their wands raised with shaking arms. He opened up a drawer and pulled out two brass knuckles, gifts from his daughter._

" _Last warning."_

 _The group didn't stand down, one unconscious and four more ready to attack. They leapt towards him and shot more spells, Abraham slipped on the brass knuckles when suddenly the back kitchen erupted. A flurry of pots and pans flew out the entrance and towards the Death Eaters, throwing themselves onto the group. The four masks were hit repeatedly by the silverware, crying and cursing. They waved around like wild animals._

 _Abraham sighed, his fist lifted as he eyed the gleam of the metal._

" _Never thought I had to use these."_

 _He didn't hesitate to slam his fist into the nearest Death Eater, a powerful stunning spell locked into the brass that the cloaked man fell to the ground with a thud. He was so silent, the rest thought he died._

" _What is this place?!"_

" _Bloody hell! Get it off me!"_

" _Yaxley's dead!"_

 _One looked over at the figure, noticing a picture on the wall. Many in fact. His blood ran cold. The Death Eater saw a familiar face amongst the family photo._

" _Lads, retreat!"_

" _Why the hell would we do that?!" One yelled as he fought Abraham, abandoning his wand as it was useless._

" _Merlin's beard…" Another saw it._

 _They made the connection, seeing Tanya Sayre's oddly smiling face in the frame beside her sister, the two hugging. The other had Abraham holding both his girls._

" _Fall back! Go!"_

 _The rest grabbed the limp bodies, apparating out of the shop before Abraham could finish them off. The pots and pans returned to the kitchen, Abraham slumping to the ground with a tired sigh._

* * *

"They realized you're our dad?"

"Not just that, but Tanya's mostly." He said, "I assume she's just as scary to them, hm?"

Elia chuckled, hugging her dad, "Worse. I'm sure when word gets out, we won't hear of them again."

"Sounds like her in grade school."

Elia looked up at him with a frown, realizing something.

"Papa… it's not safe anymore. They know where we live now, after seeing the photos. They attacked you! If only I was here."

"I'm glad you were gone, your old man can handle himself."

"Hardly! I see that limp."

He chuckled, "I'm not as young as I use to be, pooh bear."

"We have to go, if they know where we are, it's possible they could come back for you. We need to tell Tanya and grandmother. We need to leave."

"And go where?"

She was already pulling her father, but his words had her halt in place. He made a point. Where would they go? They couldn't go to Tanya's or Elena's, the Death Eaters were aware of their homes. Draco's home was far from an option, even though she wanted his security at that moment. It was the hotspot for all Death Eaters, especially the Dark Lord.

She thought of going to Tonks' flat but the woman was relishing in her newly wed life. Then Andromeda and Ted came to mind, but she didn't want to impose on the family at all, given the great news of Tonks' marriage.

Elia ran to many dead ends, until she had a strange idea.

* * *

The house on Grimmauld Place was a sight for Elia, entering through its doors easily as she remembered the password. Before his passing, Sirius had granted her permission to stay in his home anytime she'd like. For whatever reason. He was always so kind to her, others saying he had a particular soft spot for Elia. Yet, she didn't find the need to stay, until now.

Even then, he helped her. She slipped her father through the door, quietly as she recalled two faces in the abandoned home that would drop dead at the sight of her and her father. That is, if a portrait could die once more.

"What is this place?"

"Sh!" Elia whispered to her father, "They can't hear us or else-"

"What's this?!" A shrill voice bellowed, "MUGGLES?!"

Elia stopped, putting her face into her hand with disappointment.

"Oh no."

"KREACHER! GET THESE FILTHY MONGRELS— SCUM OF THE EARTH— DAMNED MUGGLES OUT OF MY HOME!" The portrait of Walburga Black demanded, her booming voice nearly shook the house. The pair flinched at the sound, Abraham covering his ears before looking her over.

"Right, what's all this then?" He questioned, considering she was so loud even through the portrait.

Her nostrils flared, clearly offended and peering away.

"How dare you? You have returned!" She eyed Elia, the Hufflepuff shocked that she recognized her considering Sirius always steered her away from Walburga, "Kreacher! Where are you?! Sirius' whore is here, probably here to collect what she can now that he's dead! Even your hair has now matched the dirt that your blood runs-"

"Alright you old hag, leave my girl alone before I throw you in the Muggle trash!" Abraham exclaimed and she nearly jumped through the frame.

"Mistress! Worry not, Kreacher is here!" Kreacher appeared from upstairs, rushing to her and petting her frame lovingly. Walburga's face was red as he muttered softly to reassure her more. He turned to look at Elia and her father, face twisted.

"You shouldn't be here. Filthy muggles! You have no right, even if he's dead!" Kreacher charged at Elia, shouting but that a figure approached from behind them, stepping in front.

Kreacher stopped in his tracks, looking up at those green eyes apologetically. He bowed.

"Lady Tanya. How wonderful it is to have you again."

"Kreacher, cut the crap. She's my sister and you know it, and this is _my father_. You must remember I am a half blood."

Walburga could be heard crying out in disgust, "Kreacher! How dare you bow for a mangling half breed such as herself-"

She stopped as soon as she saw those glaring green eyes. The rarest green. Slytherin green. It was clear Walburga didn't see Tanya around, since Sirius always kept her and everyone away from that portrait.

"It can't be… I heard rumors-"

"Well it is, lady. I'm Slythetin's half blood granddaughter. I have a Muggle witch for a sister and a Muggle father. And she so happens to be courting one of your own, Draco Malfoy. Now stuff it. You will house us and not pester them at all when they are here. You shall respect them as you would me. My sister is also close with Sirius' godson, who now owns this home."

Elia glanced at her, as the last statement was a lie. She didn't speak to Harry anymore, but she kept her composure to allow themselves in. Walburga became tight lipped.

"We will stay here as long as we need. And _you will_ leave them alone." Tanya barked, Walburga stayed quiet but it was clear she would not object. She obeyed and didn't speak anymore, only muttering to Kreacher.

"Let's go." Tanya grabbed her father and Elia, leading the way upstairs, "Are the rooms ready, Kreacher?"

"Always for you, my Lady."

Tanya took them to the upstairs bedrooms, giving one to Abraham to settle while she gave another to Elia. They realized they had stepped into Sirius' room accidentally.

"Shit, I feel bad entering a dead man's bedroom. Let's find another room." Tanya said, but something caught Elia's eye. A small package on Sirius' desk and in ink it had their names.

Elia stepped closer, Tanya inching behind her with the same curiosity. The Hufflepuff picked up the package carefully, her hands almost shaking. She stopped breathing, seeing that this was from Sirius and they didn't know nor was he alive to tell.

She took it and used an envelope cutter beside it to get the package open. Inside were two envelopes. Each had their names separately.

"This is for you," Elia said, handing one to Tanya, "And this is for me."

She used the cutter to slice the sleeve, handing it to Tanya. Elia slowly took out a sheet of parchment inside, but didn't read it after she heard a sound from Tanya. A low curse in Gaelic.

"What?" Elia asked, before turning.

Tanya's face was pale as she held a ring, a huge silver ring with a black diamond at the center. The metal surrounded it in design, looking very Victorian. Their eyes widened in realization, they remembered seeing it on Walburga's hand within the portrait downstairs. It was the Black house ring.

"Shit… I know we almost banged, but a ring?!"

"T!" Elia scolded, before feeling an object in her envelope. She dumped it into her hand, falling out the envelope. It was another ring.

This time however, it was the opposite of the ring in Tanya's hand. This ring was gold, the band resembling tree branches then spiraling into golden leaves. It wrapped around a huge glowing opal flat at the center, reminding her of a pool of glittering water. It looked like a ring straight out of a fairytale.

They held the parchments, glancing at each other.

"Let's read what this means." Elia said, before unfolding it.

 _To my dearest Elia,_

 _If you are reading this, chances are my dear that I am dead. I am truly sorry that it has come to this, but I'm much more sorry at the fact that I didn't bless myself with your presence more often. Elia, you truly are a gem, one of the purest souls I've ever known in such a long time. Almost 20 years I'd say if I was honest._

 _Which is why I am gifting you this gem and offer you an explanation for my distance. You deserve this piece. It is the ring I had planned to give a girl a long time ago, a girl that stole my heart and never gave it back. Wherever she may be now, I like to think if she passed like I did, she lived on in you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I saw her. What should have been joy, brought me pain._

 _I'm sorry again my dear, it is not your fault. But I give you this ring to cherish in my name and to carry the bravery in it, that I lacked to propose to her. She was like you, muggle born and like that boy you have, I was him. Our worlds kept us apart and envy you two for the relationship you hold, but heed my words Elia— don't ever let go of that kind of love. Because I never got to come close to that with her. You're not just lucky, but wise and strong. Stronger than I ever was alive._

 _In your eyes, I not only see her, but you most of all. You are kind and courageous, Elia, much too caring and good for us all. Perhaps my favorite girl. Don't tell your sister though. Thank you for gracing me with your life._

 _Much love,_

 _Sirius Black_

Elia felt tears slide down her cheeks and blur her vision slightly. She wiped her eyes after finishing the letter, putting on the ring on her right hand immediately. She had to honor him. She felt honored for reading such words and holding an item filled with history. Tanya had dropped to knees, sighing in relief and clutching her letter to her heart.

"Good. Good. Sad for him, but good."

She saw her sister slip on the Black ring on her right hand as well. Both fit their fingers as if it was made for them.

"I sure do miss him, T. I feel bad."

"I do too, but don't fret. He wouldn't want you worrying about him. He's soft on you, nice ring by the way."

"It's lovely, sad that girl never got to have it. I wonder what it would have been like had they married. Would he still be alive?"

Tanya shrugged, so Elia took the empty packages and handed it to her sister. With the cutter, she opened a drawer to stow it away when she discovered something new that stopped her heart.

"T."

"What?"

"Come look."

Tanya leaned in and saw it. The drawer held an old photo with a letter underneath, it was obvious by how still it was that it was a muggle photo. There, Sirius Black stood in his prime. He wore a black tux, hair combed back. He didn't have a beard, whether he shaved or hadn't grown it in, Sirius was rather young.

Beside him was a girl in a champagne dress. She was petite with her blonde curls done into an updo. Her face, well Elia wished she could have seen it, but her face looked to have been blasted off like the Black tapestry's disowned members. Was this Walburga's doing?

"Oh my god."

Elia nodded, speechless and handing it to Tanya behind her. She was anxious to get to the letter that beneath it. She pulled it up before seeing a pile of photos underneath that. Elia caught a glimpse of a moving photo. It was young Sirius again, holding the blonde witch in his arms as they danced wildly around the Gryffindor common room. Her blonde waves and frantic movements caused her face to be unknown again. Elia groaned, wasting no time to finally get to the letter, hearing T go up the next drawer looking for more.

"Holy shit, El… there's more here."

"Read them, I got this one. It's her, it has to be her."

 _Fi,_

 _Do expect me to drop by soon, I need to get out of this hell hole. You're the only reason I haven't launched myself off Gryffindor tower yet. As much as my family loves to brag about our purity, Muggles have it best. What the hell are we doing?_

 _I hope you've kept my motorcycle polished, I'll be damned if there's a scratch when I get there. And this time— I'm driving. After your fiasco with your mum's car, I can't trust you woman. You need your eyes checked, or a Skele-Grow potion to make you tall enough to see behind the wheel._

 _Get my bed ready, love. James is out of town, Remus is occupied, and Peter lacks the room. You're stuck with me. I'm overstaying at your house until this summer ends._

 _Much love,_

 _Sirius_

"Fee?" Elia sounded it out to herself, "Feye?"

"I think it's Fee. Read these two." Tanya handed her another, this time it was from Fi.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _My mum keeps asking about you in her calls from Biscay. I'm afraid she cares more about you than me! Bastard. I hope you won't get in trouble with these letters, I know your mother is quite nosy and Regs covered for us last time. I must be honest, I think I miss him more than you._

 _I'm sorry she found out you stayed at the castle this Christmas for me. It would have been safer for you had I gone with my mum. Please be careful, Sirius. I look forward to seeing you at the station!_

 _P.S. Thank you for the dress. I do love the flowers on them._

 _From,_

 _Fi_

"All these dates and letters are mixing me up." Elia added, "It gets me confused. But I need more!"

"Read the second one I gave, I think that's after she left him."

Elia's eyes were immediately glued to the second letter.

 _Fi,_

 _Please, I am so sorry. I'm begging you, forgive me and write back. Just one word, your name even. This silence is worse than death, even that sounds sweeter than this. I get it, I fucked up. I see that now, and I'll change. Please, just come back and help me. I can't do this without you._

 _I should've respected that he's your friend. I was wrong for doing the things I did to Snape and others. You've made me see the horrible in me, I don't know how you've put up with it this long. Fi, you make me want to be a better person. When I'm with you, I already am._

 _Forgive me, I'll do anything. Please, talk to me. Wherever you are during this break, Biscay or the other side of the world. I'll be here, waiting. I'll always wait for you._

 _Much love,_

 _Sirius_

"There's more like that. He sent so many just apologizing to her. But it seems she never replied." Tanya added.

"Quick, let's find the last letter he ever sent. Even another photo of them. I can't see her face in these and the suspense is killing me!"

Elia opened another drawer, Tanya doing to same. They dug through the papers, looking at the dates of each envelope and looking for anything from the winter break of 1975. Elia then found a photo, turned upside downward . The back had the date of the O.W.L examination month of 1975, the time Fi had ended things with Sirius.

She turned the photo, catching a glimpse of Sirius sitting in front of someone in a cream blouse. He looked completely enamored, it was obviously Fi in front of him as he leaned in. All she saw was Sirius when she heard it.

"What is this?!"

The sound of Kreacher's voice shocked Elia, who shoved the photo back down along with the letters in her hand. She spun around to face him, scared that they were caught looking through Sirius' things. Tanya shut all the drawers with a flick of her hand.

"It is not wise to spy and steal a dead man's belongings. Even for a Lady such as yourself, Lady Tanya."

"Yes, but it's not wise to withhold an order from a dead man either, especially not your master." Tanya said authoritatively, saying her words carefully as she knew how to work Kreacher. He looked down in slight shame, "Sirius had this package left for us for an entire year, Kreacher. And not once did you tell us about it. Why?"

He glanced at her, grumbling beneath her emerald sneer. The elf gave in.

"Kreacher did not mean to offend my Lady. But the ring belonged to Mistress Black. Kreacher could not let go of Mistress' house ring. And the other…" He began to glare at Elia, "Is tarnished metal. A cursed item to begin with since Master Sirius wished to marry a mudblood with that! These don't belong to be near the likes of you."

Kreacher practically spat venom at Elia's feet, spewing hateful words. Tanya looked angry beside her.

"Kreacher! That's enough-"

"No T, wait." Elia interrupted, putting a hand over her sister then looked at Kreacher who had looked frightened with the Slytherin's outburst. He suddenly looked relieved, "I understand why Kreacher would be upset, he's just having a hard time letting go of something that belonged to his Mistress. You really respected her, didn't you?"

Kreacher looked up at her, waringly. He was surprised that a muggle born like her would talk to him so kindly, defend him even when he was insulting her and almost hitting her. She stood up for him and tried to understand him. Her words seemed to have calm Tanya, who let it go.

"I'm sorry we're not worthy choices to possess these rings, but Sirius wanted us to have it. Let's obey his final wish and let him rest. We'll go to our rooms now, so don't worry."

Elia stayed calm and took Tanya's hand, leading them out of the room into the hallway. They moved to a quieter area and began to whisper.

"Well, that escalated quickly."

"He'll get over it, there's not much he can do. Poor thing." Elia said, "Anyways, I hate that we didn't get any more clues. Now that he's seen us snooping, I'm sure he'll begin guarding the room. They really don't like her."

"Yep, and they sure as hell are hiding this _Fi_. I'm going to ask around, maybe Remus has photos that we can actually see this time."

"Good idea."

Elia pondered on what ages tell Draco in her letter, there was so much that happened in one day that she didn't know if a piece of parchment would do. She wondered how he was doing, now that Lucius was back, if she could see him… Elia's eyes lit up with a thought.

"Do you think Lucius and Narcissa knew her?"


End file.
